Lo que siento por ti
by Imperator-24
Summary: Ichimatsu cada día es más consciente de su hermano mayor Karamatsu. Ésto lo molesta y lo confunde. Debido a ciertos eventos, ambos comienzan a pasar más tiempo juntos y a conocer facetas del otro hasta antes desconocidas. Sentimientos mutuos se irán desbordando cada vez más hasta que el resultado sea inevitable e irreversible.
1. En el tejado

Osomatsu-san es propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka. Hecho para fans (del yaoi) y sólo para fans.

•••

-Mira Ichimatsu nii-san, Karamatsu nii-san ya regresó. -

-Ah. - Respondió Ichimatsu con desdén. Miró desde el tejado donde se encontraban y a la distancia venía Karamatsu, aproximándose a paso lento, con un ramo de rosas maltrecho, la mejilla visiblemente hinchada, cabizbajo y con sus ojos llorosos. - Creo que lo rechazaron otra vez. - Al mirar hacia Jyushimatsu vio que ya no estaba. Había bajado de inmediato para encontrarse con su hermano mayor e intentar animarlo, lo más seguro.

-¡Karamatsu nii... muscle muscle! ¡Anímate! ¡Anímate hustle hustle! - Ichimatsu miraba inerte. Karamatsu esbozó una leve sonrisa. Su hermano menor siempre lucía muy animado, a pesar de que sabía lo que era el verdadero dolor. Lo supo desde que Jyushimatsu conoció a "The homerun girl". Automáticamente, Karamatsu decidió hacer a un lado su decepción, sacó sus lentes de sol que por supuesto ya no necesitaba porque ya había atardecido y mientras cubría sus ojos rojos con ellos colocó su otro brazo en el hombro de su hermano. - No te preocupes, my little brother. Todo está bien. - Dijo sin más, mientras levantaba el pulgar. Él siempre apreciaba la nobleza de su hermano menor.

•••

-¿Qué dices? ¿Rechazaron otra vez a Karamatsu? - Alzó la voz Osomatsu, el Matsuno mayor. Todos rieron burlescos alrededor de la mesa mientras cenaban.

-Eso no es sorpresa. -

-Vamos Choromatsu nii-san, no seas cruel. -

-¿Qué dices Totty? Si tú eres el que más se ríe de él a sus espaldas. - Otra vez estallaron de risa. A Karamatsu no le hacía ninguna gracia pero extrañamente ya estaba habituado a sus burlas. -No sé de qué se ríen. - Dijo desafiante. -Ninguno de ustedes tiene novia pero les aseguro que yo soy quien ha tenido más encuentros con ellas que todos ustedes juntos. -

-Ser golpeado por las chicas no cuenta. - Añadió Osomatsu, mientras estallaban de risa de nuevo. Lo dicho era una ironía sin embargo, pues él mismo también padecía esa misma situación con frecuencia.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Ichimatsu nii-san? - Preguntó un curioso Jyushimatsu.

-Yo pienso que es un estúpido. - La seriedad con la que lo dijo dejó mudos a todos por un instante, especialmente a Karamatsu, a quien miraba fijo. Por supuesto que al ser sextillizos todos tenían el mismo rostro, pero había algo en la profundidad de la mirada de Ichimatsu que lo inquietaba, tanto que rápido lo hizo desviar la mirada con incomodidad.

-Terminé. - Musitó Ichimatsu. Después se puso de pie, llevó sus platos al fregador y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. - ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Choromatsu.

-Al tejado. - Respondió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Por qué siempre sale al tejado en la noche? Tiene semanas haciéndolo. -

-Ya sabes que Ichimatsu es medio gato, seguramente sale a jugar con sus amigos. -

-Sí, tal vez va a jugar con algunas "gatitas" ¿entienden? Seguro que le va mejor que a Karamatsu. - De nuevo Osomatsu agregando un comentario sarcástico, mientras los demás no pudieron evitar reír.

Así pasaron un par de horas. Cuando todos se disponían a dormir notaron que Ichimatsu todavía no regresaba.

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san sigue en el tejado? Alguien debería ir por él. -

-Eso lo dices porque te da miedo salir de noche. Ja, Totty es una gallina. -

-¡No es verdad! ¡Tonto Osomatsu nii-san! -

-Bueno, normalmente es Jyushimatsu quien lo trae de regreso. Hey Jyushi... oh, ya está dormido. No puedo entender cómo es que lo hace tan rápido. -

-Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu, no hay que entenderlo. De acuerdo, yo iré por él. - Dijo el primero de los sextillizos.

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Karamatsu nii-san? - Todos miraron alrededor.

-¿Eh? Es cierto, no está. -

- _Hnn Karamatsu nii... por Ichi... nii-san... -_ Masculló Jyushimatsu. - Los tres hermanos entendieron, y no es de extrañar que ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Karamatsu no estaba.

•••

Karamatsu se dirigió al tejado. Aún se tocaba la mejilla, le dolía... pero de alguna manera también ya se había acostumbrado al dolor físico. Al subir no tardó en encontrar a Ichimatsu. Estaba recostado tal cual como si fuera un gato. El joven con la mejilla hinchada sonrió un poco para sí y fue hacia él. Al acercarse más vio que un gato, uno real y de color negro, estaba junto a él plácidamente dormido.

-Ichimatsu se ve muy tranquilo, casi inofensivo. - Susurró pensando que no había abierto la boca. El pequeño gato se despertó al percatarse de su presencia, pero en vez de huir o mostrarse agresivo, se acercó a él y empezó a ronronear mientras pedía que lo acariciase. Así lo hizo mientras se sentaba con cuidado al lado de su hermano menor. Por suerte no se despertó, o eso pensó al menos.

•••

Ichimatsu poseía sentidos muy agudos, no como un felino real, pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta si había alguien alrededor... en especial Karamatsu. Cuando su hermano mayor estaba a su lado, por más que quisiera negarlo, siempre se sentía inquieto, tal vez demasiado. Por suerte le daba la espalda.

•••

El gato se acurrucó en el regazo del joven de ceño fruncido.

-A ustedes de verdad les agrada Ichimatsu.- Le habló al minino. – Supongo que tiene sentido, ustedes tienen una personalidad muy parecida. A él le gusta estar solo y tener su espacio, pero puede ser confiable y divertido… y una gran compañía también. Justo como ustedes ¿cierto? - El gatito maulló de vuelta.

Ichimatsu se quedó inmóvil, más de lo que se forzaba a estar de por sí. ¿Desde cuándo Karamatsu pensaba de esa forma sobre él?

-A veces quisiera ser como él, pero creo que tengo un gran exceso de personalidad. - Al decir eso, de sus ojos Karamatsu relució un destello invisible para el ser humano que molestaron a los ojos del gato, quien terminó saltando hacia el tejado vecino.

En definitiva mató el momento. Ichimatsu se levantó y le clavó la mirada, aparentando no haber escuchado nada.

-¡Ah, Ichimatsu! Lo siento, brother. ¿Te desperté? -

El otro lo ignoró. -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Vine a decirte que regreses a la habitación; aquí pescarás un resfriado. Tal vez parezcas un gato pero no estás cubierto de pelo. -

-¿Uh? -

-Ah… no, olvídalo. Regresemos. -

•••

" _-Karamatsu es un sujeto muy molesto. Sus estúpidos lentes oscuros, su estúpida chaqueta, su estúpido peinado, su estúpida actitud… Todo en él es molesto, es estúpido… es… -"_

-… _¿Ah?_

 _Hmm, sólo fue un sueño. Al despertar a media noche de nuevo me sorprendí al ver a Kusomatsu con su rostro tan cerca del mío. Claro, dormimos justo al lado del otro y ésto no debería sorprenderme o siquiera importarme. Pero muchas noches me quedo despierto mirándolo hasta que pierdo la noción del tiempo y me vuelvo a dormir... -_

" _Karamatsu nii-san es un sujeto muy molesto. Es el peor, es patético, es un gran cretino engreído…_

 _… Pero creo que es a quien más envidio… Él tiene algo que nunca podré tener: Confianza. Y en realidad no es un mal sujeto. Siempre se preocupa por todos, probablemente es el más confiable y desinteresado de nosotros. Me repugna… me hace ver lo patético que soy. Yo jamás podré hablarle así a las personas, nunca podré tener ni un poco de esa confianza… Lo detesto, ver su estúpido rostro me lo recuerda a diario, me recuerda lo que nunca podré ser. A pesar de que también es mi maldita cara, la misma de los seis… igual sé que es diferente, en especial la suya._

 _Cada vez que fracasa, cada vez que lo golpeamos o lo ignoramos, lo disfruto, tal vez yo más que nadie. Me gusta verlo fracasar… me gusta verlo sufrir…_

 _Quiero creer eso…_

 _O tal vez… sea por una razón diferente. Pero prefiero no saber cuál es." -_

•••

 _"-Ichimatsu… puede ser confiable y divertido, y una gran compañía también. -"_

•••

Anotaciones: Éste es mi primer fanfic. Y por supuesto, es yaoi, jeje. Es que me encanta. TwT

La razón por la que lo estoy publicando con la clasificación M es porque la historia contendrá hard (o lemon), pero tardará un poco en llegar porque quiero desarrollar lo más que pueda la historia y sobretodo a Kara e Ichi. Pido su paciencia, la razón por la que quiero hacer esto es porque deseo que su resolución sea inevitable y desbordante. *-*

Como habrán notado, no soy escritora, por eso les doy mis sinceras disculpas por mi manera de redactar. Puede estar llena de redundancias y errores de contexto, muchas gracias por su comprensión y espero que lo disfruten. Está de sobra decir que el KaraIchi o IchiKara es mi pareja favorita de la serie, por eso quiero poner mi granito de arena. Si eso les resulta entretenido, me doy por servida. Mil gracias.

Quiero dedicarle el fanfic a todas esas talentosas personas que hacen fanarts. Sus dibujos me inspiran a mí y seguro que a muchas otras fans también.

Para conocer y entender a los personajes lo ideal es ver el anime de Osomatsu-san. Es muy divertido, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía tanto. XD Se los recomiendo mucho.


	2. Es porque estaba ebrio

Aquel fue un día cualquiera. Excepto porque Ichimatsu tuvo un pequeño incidente que lo dejó pensando.

•••

-Oigan chicos, ¿alguien ha visto a Karamatsu? Me debe dinero. - Preguntó Choromatsu.

-Creo que fue al puente donde suele buscar chicas. -

-Bien, me voy. - Interrumpió el joven encorvado, levantándose del rincón de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas, Ichimatsu nii-san? - Inquirió Todomatsu.

-¡Totty! ¡Pachinko pachinko! - Demandó Jyushimatsu. -Je, muy bien, vámonos Jyushimatsu nii-san. - Ellos se fueron primero.

-Por cierto Ichimatsu, ¿Karamatsu fue por ti al tejado o regresaste tú solo? - Preguntó el hermano mayor de sudadera roja. El chico se paralizó un momento abriendo más sus ojos, pero después continuó como si nada. -Regresé solo. – Respondió sin más. Después salió de la habitación.

El día transcurrió aparentemente sin ningún cambio. Osomatsu y Choromatsu fueron a pescar, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu fueron al pachinko e Ichimatsu fue a visitar un callejón en donde vivía un gato que solía frecuentar. Un día típico para los ninis.

Ichimatsu jugó con el gato por largo tiempo; también le dio de comer. No se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que el callejón estuvo tan oscuro que apenas podía ver por donde pisaba. _-Tengo hambre, creo que iré al lugar de Chibita. -_ Pensó.

Era una noche muy despejada. Al joven de cabello alborotado le resultó refrescante la atmósfera. Pasar el día con su felino amigo le ayudó a no pensar en lo que escuchó la noche anterior, pero ahora todo regresaba de nuevo. De nueva cuenta pensaba en Karamatsu y sus palabras. La percepción que su hermano tenía sobre él jamás se la habría imaginado. Es decir, convivían mucho como los sextillizos que eran, pero en ese mismo instante pensó también en cómo él era precisamente a quien deseaba ignorar con todas sus fuerzas. Excepto cuando estaba ebrio...

… Estando ebrio todo era muy diferente.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos apenas se percató de que había llegado al mismo puente en donde se suponía que Karamatsu estaba para encontrarse con las chicas.

Y ahí mismo seguía...

Ichimatsu lo miró en el extremo opuesto del puente, cerca de un faro de luz ya encendido. Ya no había nadie, salvo ellos dos. Entonces notó el olor inconfundible a humo de tabaco.

 _-Fumando ¿eh? -_ Pensó para sí el menor. _-Seguramente crees que te ves genial haciéndolo… patético. -_

Por un momento pensó en dar media vuelta, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, fue hacia él.

Karamatsu por su parte divagaba en su mente. No se dio cuenta de que Ichimatsu estaba ahí hasta que lo vio justo al lado de suyo.

-¿Ah? ¿Ichimatsu? -

-... ¿Fumando? - preguntó el menor despectivamente.

Enseguida su hermano mayor apagó el cigarrillo.

-Eh, sí. Creo que se está volviendo un mal hábito. Aunque intento no hacerlo mucho y sólo en éste lugar; no quiero que los demás se enteren, así que tengo cuidado para que no se den cuenta. No lo divulgues, por favor. – Le sonrió con pesadez.

 _-Es verdad, cuando dormimos jamás noto que huelas a humo... Un momento, ¿por qué soy consciente de eso?_ -

Para sacarse tal pensamiento, Ichimatsu estuvo a punto de decirle a su hermano lo ridículo que se veía pretendiendo ser genial al fumar, pero dijo algo que ni él mismo esperaba.

-Hey Kusomatsu, dame un cigarrillo. -

-¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro? Creo que a los gatos no les gustará que huelas a tabaco. -

-Me ducharé llegando a casa. -

-Ah, está bien. - Al darle el cigarrillo sacó de su chaqueta un encendedor y le ofreció la llama; su hermano menor no se opuso. Mientras ambos fumaban hubo un momento de silencio que resultó un poco incómodo, especialmente para Karamatsu, quien creía no poder pasar mucho tiempo a solas con él. A pesar de ser hermanos, más bien siempre salían en grupo. Sin embargo, al final decidió romper el silencio.

-Y... ¿qué te trae por aquí? -

-Iba al lugar de Chibita, tengo hambre. -

-¡Ah! Nice! Iré contigo, también me entró el apetito. - Ichimatsu no se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo, seguramente su intención era hacer que pagara por él.

-De acuerdo, pero tú invitas. -

-¡¿Ehh?! - Exclamó el joven de chaqueta negra, mientras partían hacia el puesto de oden.

•••

-Más vale que ésta vez tengan dinero, idiotas. Nos los dejaré ir si no me pagan. -

-Vamos Chibita, ¿cuándo te hemos fallado? Jaja, vamos, sírvenos unos tragos. -

-¡Tsk! Bien, pero los estaré observando, malditos. - Ichimatsu no decía nada, pero eso era lo normal.

El chico de suéter púrpura bebió licor una y otra vez mientras miraba en silencio a su hermano mayor y a su amigo de baja estatura de toda la vida hablar en voz alta. Entre risas y gritos los estuvo observando largo tiempo, escuchando sus conversaciones; en cómo Chibita creyó que Karamatsu era su discípulo y en lo cobarde que había sido al renunciar. También en los prospectos amorosos que fueron grandes fracasos para su segundo hermano mayor.

-¡¿Es que aún no saben qué hacer con su vida, par de inútiles?! - Gritó desafiante Chibita, a lo que Karamatsu respondió, llevándose una mano al mentón y mirando a la nada: -I have no plans. - Dijo mientras un brillo irreal chispeaba de su rostro. Cosa que Ichimatsu notó de inmediato gracias a sus instintos felinos. Esto lo hizo entrecerrar aún más sus ojos de lo normal.

-¡Jhm! Sí que eres un bueno para nada. – Habló al fin el joven despeinado, a lo que una mirada confundida por parte de su hermano se dirigió a él. El tono despectivo con el que le dijo eso molestó un poco al mayor, y se lo hizo notar. -¿Qué te pasa brother? También eres un nini, y al paso que vas tu única esperanza será el ser adoptado por una anciana loca amante de los gatos para que se encargue de ti. – Le respondió mordaz y con una mirada de evidente burla.

-¡Ja! Estúpido. - Palabra totalmente adecuada, pero acompañada de una ebria sonrisa. -No me molestaría que se encargasen de mí, aunque no necesito a nadie. En cambio tú morirías sin un poco de atención, lo cual es gracioso porque con la atención que recibes ya deberías estar muerto. - Esas palabras le cortaron el aliento a Karamatsu, pero como éste sabía muy bien lo que su hermano menor pensaba de él, al final se dijo que no debería sorprenderle en absoluto.

-¡Oye! Tampoco es necesario ser tan cruel. Yo sólo… bromeaba… -Le terminó diciendo mientras le rehuía la mirada.

Pasaron las horas sin volver a dirigirse mucho la palabra. Tanto Chibita como Ichimatsu se quedaron dormidos. El chico de chaqueta negra toleraba mucho mejor el alcohol que ellos así que cargó en su espalda a su hermano menor y se fue. Sin pagar, claro.

Camino a casa Karamatsu notó que estaba un poco mareado; probablemente había bebido demasiado después de todo. Como no articulaba bien sus pasos decidió que lo mejor era descansar un poco en un parque cercano. Acostó a su pequeño hermano en una de las bancas, se quitó la chaqueta, la dobló y con cuidado la puso debajo de su cabeza. Él se sentó a su lado.

-Necesito descansar un poco. Pesas mucho ¿sabes? - Lo miró durmiendo totalmente ebrio por unos momentos. -Me pregunto por qué bebes tanto a pesar de que no toleras bien el alcohol. Es casi como si intentaras olvidar tus problemas. - Lo miró de nuevo -Eso que dijiste fue cruel, hermano. Pero, ¿te digo algo? Nunca me han dicho nada que no sepa ya. – Acto seguido, el joven suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

•••

 _-Tengo que orinar. -_ Fue ese llamado de la naturaleza lo que hizo que Ichimatsu abriera sus ojos. Justo al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue al cielo lleno de estrellas, y a Karamatsu, sentado y dormido justo a su lado. Se incorporó con mucha dificultad y analizó su entorno. _-Nh, debo haberme embriagado otra vez. -_ Entonces notó la chaqueta de su hermano mayor haciendo de almohada, lo cual le sorprendió y lo molestó al mismo tiempo. _-¿Qué tan amable puede ser éste sujeto? -_

Aprovechando que no había nadie en el parque y después de atender sus necesidades primarias en un árbol, regresó con su hermano mayor. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Era algo que le pasaba muy frecuentemente con Karamatsu, aunque no se diera cuenta. Estaba tan mareado y ebrio que tampoco se percató que se había recargado… en su hombro.

-Karamatsu, fumar para parecer genial es una estupidez... - Habló en voz baja y apenas entendible. –Por cierto, no necesito que ninguna anciana amante de los gatos me adopte; prefiero estar solo. Obviamente no quieres verlo así pero tú eres el único tan inadaptado como yo. Aunque es mejor de esa forma, puedes ser tan petulante y narcisista como quieras… Cuando te quedes solo, yo me quedaré contig... -

Ese pensamiento… ¿Qué fue ese pensamiento? Ichimatsu se sobresaltó tan violentamente que no sólo despertó y asustó a Karamatsu, sino que también lo hizo caer de la banca.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué sucede?!... ¿Ichimatsu? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Casi me matas del susto! -

-¡Cállate Kusomatsu! ¡Todo es tu culpa! – Entonces… de repente se llevó una mano a la boca. Tenía que vomitar, así que se fue corriendo de inmediato.

El joven de ceño fruncido aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder, tuvo tiempo para calmarse en lo que su hermano menor regresaba. Y cuando regresó, el mayor ya estaba sentado en la banca de nuevo.

-¿Terminaste? –

-¡Tch! Cállate. -

Suspiró -... Mejor regresemos a casa. ¿Necesitas ayuda? -

-No. -

-Bien… -

•••

Al volver, casi todos dormían, excepto Jyushimatsu, quien los esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

-Están ebrios. - Dijo tranquilo con su gran sonrisa de siempre, pero mirándolos fijo al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor, Jyushimatsu… fue un largo día. – Le respondió cansado Karamatsu.

-¡Entonces a dormir! - Gritó alegre el enérgico chico y en una secuencia incomprensible, los llevó a su habitación, los arropó y los acostó en el futón junto a sus hermanos.

El día llegó a su fin, pero Ichimatsu siguió pensando en sus palabras inconscientes, mientras miraba a su hermano mayor recostado a su lado, ya dormido.

Así lo hizo hasta que el sueño lo venció también.

•••

Anotaciones: Jyushimatsu es demasiado extraño y adorable. :3 Creo que por eso tan difícil de escribir.

Muchas gracias por leer. n_n


	3. Gatos

Ichimatsu no le habló a su segundo hermano mayor por varios días. Tenía cuidado de no pasar tiempo a solas con él. A veces se ausentaba todo el día; al regresar subía directo al tejado y se aseguraba de volver a la habitación lo suficientemente tarde para encontrarlos dormidos. Sólo interactuaba con Karamatsu cuando estaba junto a sus demás hermanos, participando a veces en sus locuras.

Pero cierto día, no tuvo más opción que hablarle.

•••

En su habitación, Karamatsu se miraba al espejo como era habitual, Jyushimatsu practicaba su swing, Totty veía cualquier cosa en su celular y Osomatsu y Choromatsu leían revistas.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Ichimatsu, todos lo miraron.

-… Kusomatsu. -

Al principio todos se sorprendieron porque fue Ichimatsu mismo quien volvió a hablarle. -¿Qué sucede, brother? - El joven de mirada decaída no le respondió, sólo le ordenó haciendo una seña con la mano que fuera con él. Los demás siguieron en lo suyo cuando ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? -

-Ven conmigo. - Ichimatsu lo condujo al tejado ante la mirada desconcertada de su intrigado hermano mayor. Al subir escuchó un maullido. Al mirar el origen vio al gato negro que había estado con Ichimatsu la última vez que se encontró ahí.

-Estoy seguro que éste gato te está buscando. Creo que te conoce. -

-Ah, es cierto, lo recuerdo. ¿Hmm? Un momento, ¿cómo que me está buscando? - El minino se acercó al joven de chaqueta negra y enseguida ronroneó. El hermano de ceño fruncido se agachó y lo acarició, sonriéndole apacible. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Ichimatsu, quien por inercia le clavó la mirada como siempre lo había hecho antes.

-Así que me estabas buscando ¿eh? Eres un buen gatito. - El chico de sudadera púrpura por un momento se quedó anonadado mirando a su hermano mayor acariciar al felino. No recordaba haber visto antes una expresión tan suave por parte de Karamatsu. Es casi… ¿tierno?

-¿Pasa algo Ichimatsu? - Esa pregunta hizo que se sobresaltara. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo estuvo mirando?

-… Nada. - Respondió el joven mientras se colocaba el cubre bocas que llevaba bajo su barbilla. Enseguida se sentó junto a ellos.

-Oye, Karamatsu. -

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? -

-Puedes venir a verlo de vez en cuando. Parece que le agradas. - Le dijo sin rodeos, mirando hacia otra parte y asegurándose de no hacer contacto visual con él.

Ichimatsu era peculiar, su hermano lo sabía muy bien. Tal vez esa era una manera de hacer las paces, volver al menos a como eran antes. Y claro, Karamatsu aceptó.

-Ichimatsu, te ves muy cansado. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? - El chico con las ojeras visiblemente marcadas no respondió.

•••

No, él no había estado durmiendo bien…

 _-Despierto de nuevo. Éstas últimas madrugadas han sido especialmente largas, ¿me estaré volviendo nocturno? No quiero pensar en eso; tal vez sea una gran estupidez… pero no he podido dormir desde que le pedí a Choromatsu nii-san cambiar de lugares en el futón. Osomatsu nii-san y Jyushimatsu son muy inquietos y nunca me dejan dormir._

 _Al abrir los ojos siempre veo una cara familiar... Y es la mía, reflejada en alguno de mis hermanos. En éste caso son estos dos que no dejan de pegarme en toda la noche. Ya veo porqué Choromatsu puede ser tan malhumorado a veces._

 _Pero antes… sólo era Karamatsu a quien miraba. Él nunca me dio problemas, siempre ha sido bastante tranquilo dormir junto a él, pero desde que fuimos a beber he querido evitarlo a toda costa. No quiero tener consideraciones con Kusomatsu, por eso prefiero hacerlo a un lado._

 _Aunque… él no me hizo nada._

 _¡Ahh! Tengo ganas de golpearlo… pero no estoy seguro del porqué. Además no está a mi lado ahora mismo._

 _Han pasado varios días desde la última vez que hablamos. Quisiera decir que no me importa, pero algo me inquieta. Detesto sentirme así, pero… ¿de verdad es culpa suya que yo esté molesto?_

 _El gato negro… quiere verlo, estoy seguro. ¿Para qué quieres verlo, amigo? Kusomatsu no tiene nada de especial, tiene el mismo rostro que yo después de todo. Lo único que tiene diferente son esas gruesas cejas fruncidas en el mismo ángulo, pestañas abundantes y una estúpida actitud de casanova… Entonces… ¿por qué quieres verlo? ¿Es que tú ves en él algo que yo no? ¿Crees conocerlo mejor que yo?_

 _… ¡Tch! Maldición, debo estar delirando por la falta de sueño._

 _Tal vez debería hablarle… por ti, amigo. Pedirle que juegue contigo para que no te sientas solo. Aunque no deberías sentirte solo, si yo estoy aquí._

 _¿Por qué precisamente a él?_

 _No puedo más, tengo que levantarme a tomar aire fresco. Antes de salir al balcón le eché un vistazo a mis hermanos… y a Karamatsu. ¡Tch! Tiene la misma cara de idiota de siempre. Cuando duermes tu estúpido ceño fruncido desaparece ¿sabes? –_

Ese fue el diálogo interno que Ichimatsu tuvo antes de tener que pedirle a Karamatsu visitar al felino negro.

•••

Las noches siguientes, casi sin falta Karamatsu subía al tejado para encontrarse con el gato, o el "Karamatsu cat", como lo llamaba; nombre que fastidiaba mucho a Ichimatsu, que siempre estaba ahí también. Todas las veces al llegar hacía lo mismo: Una rodilla en el suelo, una mano en su pecho, la otra apuntando al cielo y después decir: "I am here, my Karamatsu cat."

 _-Te oyes tan estúpido hablando en inglés, Kusomatsu. -_ Decía para sí su hermano menor. También era algo que se callaba últimamente. Lo hacía por el gato, sólo por el gato, se repetía de manera constante.

Karamatsu jugaba con su nuevo amigo hasta que éste se marchaba, después regresaban y repetían lo mismo la noche siguiente. No hablaban mucho entre ellos, a Ichimatsu también se le miraba ocupado con los gatos que lo visitaban, hasta que comenzaron a interactuar con Karamatsu también. Pasó de forma natural, sin que ninguno se percatara.

•••

-Choromatsu nii-san. - Llamó Ichimatsu, con su cubre bocas puesto.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede, Ichimatsu? -

-… Quiero… volver a mi lugar en el futón. - La pregunta desconcertó un poco a su hermano mayor.

-Dijiste que ya no te gustaba dormir en esa orilla. -

-También pensé eso pero prefiero estar donde siempre. - El chico de mirada fría le echó un vistazo a los ojos de su hermano menor. Se le veían cansados y ojerosos, más de lo habitual.

-Está bien Ichimatsu, el sitio es tuyo si lo quieres de vuelta, no hay problema. Pero, ¿sabes? Voy a extrañar dormir junto a Karamatsu. - Ichimatsu sintió una inusual punzada en el pecho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -

-Porque duerme como un bebé y no molesta a nadie. Nada parecido a cuando está despierto ¿no te parece? –

El menor no dijo una palabra.

-No te juzgaría si dices que es porque no puedes conciliar el sueño si él no está a un lado. Ahora que lo pienso tienes el sitio más cómodo para dormir, te envidio. –-

-… Ah, eso creo... – No entendió esa conversación tan rara.

•••

Al día siguiente, justo después del anochecer, Ichimatsu subió al tejado como había acostumbrado. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver a Karamatsu sentado en el borde. Seguramente se había quedado ahí mirando el ocaso. Notó que el joven tenía su guitarra; ésta reposaba en sus piernas.

Karamatsu se quitó los lentes de sol y reveló una melancólica mirada dirigida hacia el horizonte. Ichimatsu volvió a sentir otra extraña punzada en su pecho.

-Ah, Ichimatsu, ¿cómo estás, my brother? - Preguntó con premura el hermano mayor al voltear y notar que no estaba solo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Te esperaba más tarde. -

-A veces vengo a admirar "the bright sunset", brother. -

 _-Doloroso... -_ Pensó el joven de sudadera púrpura al ver ese resplandor tan molesto emanar de su hermano otra vez.

-… Hey hermano, ¿te gustaría escucharme tocar? -

-Ni de broma. -

-Vamos, he estado practicando. - Insistió con entusiasmo, sonriendo nervioso.

-... Bueno, como sea… lo harás de todas formas. Pero no cantes o te mataré. – Demandó el menor mientras torcía la boca y se sentaba guardando distancia.

Karamatsu preparó su instrumento, respiró profundo y comenzó a tocar. El joven de ojos decaídos se sorprendió al escucharlo. No recordaba que en serio supiera tocar, o que lo hiciera así de bien, o siquiera que le interesaba saber eso en primer lugar. Mientras Ichimatsu escuchaba la tranquila melodía, se preguntó si realmente conocía a su hermano mayor.

-¿Sabías que las damas aman a los músicos, Ichimatsu? - Esa parte suya sí que la conocía muy bien. Su hermano mayor era un eterno enamorado de las féminas, y no es que a él no le gustaran, pero no entendía de dónde venían sus ansias de tener admiradoras.

 _-¿Al menos yo estoy aquí escuchándote, no es así? -_

De nuevo un pensamiento extraño, y otra vez esa exaltación en su interior. El joven de suéter azul dejó de tocar.

-¿Estás bien, Ichimatsu? -

-Sí... Te dejo, me voy a dormir. -

-¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? ¡No, espera! ¿Qué haré yo solo con tus gatos? – Ya habían llegado algunos.

-Yo no soy su dueño, Kusomatsu. Se irán por sí solos cuando quieran. -

-¡Pero! _Ah… se fue… -_

Karamatsu se quedó ahí un par de horas más. Después regresó a su habitación. Al llegar se percató de que Ichimatsu había cambiado de nuevo de lugar con Choromatsu.

•••

Esa noche, fue Karamatsu quien no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a que no podía dejar de pensar. Se le quedó mirando a su hermano menor de cabello alborotado recostado a su lado… profundamente dormido. Karamatsu nunca supo lo mucho que él necesitaba dormir en su sitio de siempre.

 _-Nunca le pregunté a Ichimatsu porqué se había movido de lugar. ¿Será que lo pateé mientras dormía? No, no creo. Si hubiera hecho eso me habría pateado de regreso el triple de fuerte._

 _Bueno, no importa…_

 _Ahora que lo pienso, hermano… hace tiempo que no veía tu rostro dormido. Te miras tan tranquilo que es casi irreal. Normalmente das miedo._

 _… También pienso que… eres lo último que veo antes de cerrar los ojos… y lo primero que veo al despertar. -_


	4. Es lo justo

-Hey, Karamatsu, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó curioso Osomatsu, su único hermano mayor.

En la entrada de su casa el chico yacía tirado sangrando de la nariz, evidentemente noqueado.

-Oh vaya, ¿ahora qué le pasó a Karamatsu? ¿Y por qué está vestido así? - Se cuestionó el tercer hermano.

-¡Yo lo vi todo! -

-¿Ah? ¿Y tú de dónde saliste Jyushimatsu? - Había estado detrás de ellos todo el tiempo.

-Pues verán... -

•••

Más temprano ese mismo día, Ichimatsu recién se había levantado y poco después miró intrigado que su hermano Karamatsu se preparaba para salir, ésta vez con ropa y tenis deportivos, brillantes y agónicos de ver.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas así disfrazado? -

-¿No lo sabes, brother? Muchas chicas lindas salen a correr a estas horas de la mañana. Ohh my Karamatsu girls, su amado irá a hacerles compañía. - Le respondió sobreactuando, cosa que molestaba a Ichimatsu tanto y a tal punto que sentía ganas de matarlo. _-Tú y tu ego tan hueco están fuera de sí, Kusomatsu. -_

-Con el nuevo hábito que tienes no me sorprendería que fueras a perder el aliento a los primeros metros. -

-¡Shh! No lo digas tan alto, los demás te escucharán. – Colocó su dedo índice en medio de sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

-¡Jhm! Como sea. Me comeré tu porción del desayuno. – Enseguida le dio la espalda.

-¡Hey, no lo hagas! – Entonces, al mirar fijamente a su hermano menor un momento notó algo extraño.

-¡Ja! Eso te pasa por ser tan engreído. Tal vez los demás te dejen las sobr... -

En un pestañeo sintió una mano de su hermano en su hombro y la otra en su cabeza, volteándolo suavemente.

-Oye Ichimatsu, tienes una... - No terminó su frase. Preso del susto, el joven despeinado le propinó un duro y certero puñetazo en la cara del otro. Acto seguido se fue corriendo dejando en el suelo a su hermano mayor. -

•••

-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Ichimatsu nii-san tenía una bola de pelos en su cabeza. -

-¿En serio? ¿Sólo por eso? -

-¿No creen que Ichimatsu se está volviendo más violento? Pensé que se estaban empezando a llevar mejor. -

-Ellos sí se llevan mejor, Choromatsu nii-san. - Ambos hermanos se le quedaron mirando a Jyushimatsu por unos momentos, y si él lo decía... no se preocupaban mucho al respecto.

-Oh bueno, no nos preocupemos por eso. ¿Irás a entrenar hoy, Jyushimatsu? -

-¡Sí! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde!- De inmediato se marchó corriendo y gritando esas palabras que tanto le gustaba decir, tan rápido que apenas pudieron verlo.

-En fin… Hey, Choromatsu, ¿vamos al pachinko? -

El chico de suéter verde lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. -Sólo quieres hacerme gastar dinero. -

Osomatsu juntó sus palmas en señal de súplica. -Oh vamos, si gano prometo compartir contigo. -

-¡Si ganas deberías dármelo todo a mí, ya que usarás mi dinero! -

-Bien, bien. Cuarenta sesenta, ¿de acuerdo? -

Suspiró mirándolo con desdén... -De acuerdo. -

Mientras, Karamatsu se quedó tirado en la entrada de su casa al menos otra hora más antes de recuperar la consciencia.

•••

Para entonces, Ichimatsu ya estaba bastante lejos. Nunca imaginó que tener ese insignificante contacto con su hermano lo alterara de semejante manera. Corrió por la calle hasta que se tropezó con sus propios pies. Se raspó un codo y se rasgó su ropa. Se quedó sentado mirando al piso hasta que recuperó el aliento. - _¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? -_

-Esto no es normal... – Se dio cuenta al fin. - Necesito calmarme y ordenar mi mente. Estamos hablando de Kusomatsu, mi estúpido hermano... -

La gente pasaba mirando al joven aparentemente desaliñado, sentado y mirando a la nada.

 _-Tal vez me siento así porque estamos pasando más tiempo juntos. No debería cambiar mi postura ante él, ¿o sí? Además, sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Aunque a los gatos les agrade, aunque sepa tocar la guitarra o se vista de esa forma ridícula, nada de eso lo hace genial. De ninguna manera seré un "Karamatsu boy" ¡Eso nunca!... -_

Después de repetirse lo mismo por varios minutos, se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y caminó de regreso. Casi al atardecer se detuvo en un parque cercano y se acostó en el pasto. No estaba nada deseoso de volver a casa.

Un rato después, de repente a lo lejos se comenzó a escuchar una voz muy familiar que se acercaba cada vez más y más a él.

-¡Muscle muscle!¡Hustle hustle! -

Por supuesto, era Jyushimatsu, quien se detuvo al verlo. Ichimatsu miró a su hermano parado detrás de él. Tenía puesto su uniforme de béisbol lleno de polvo. Seguro regresaba de entrenar.

El menor se sentó a su lado. -Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿estás bien? -

-... Sí. -

-¿Te caíste? -

-Sí… -

-¿Te tropezaste con algo? -

Hizo una pausa más larga. -...Sí. -

-Ya veo. - Seguido de algunos minutos de silencio, el muchacho sonriente miró lo último del crepúsculo.

-Oye, ¿Ichimatsu nii-san? -

-¿Hmm? -

-¿Vamos a casa? -

-Me quedaré un rato más, por ahora tú vuelve a casa, Jyushimatsu. -

-Bien. - Después se levantó y lo miró, sin perder su gran sonrisa.

-Ichimatsu nii-san. -

-¿Hmm? -

-Estoy seguro de que Karamatsu nii-san no está molesto porque lo hayas golpeado. Te apuesto a que ya está bien. - Ichimatsu se sorprendió. - _¿Cómo sabes eso? -_ Al voltear la mirada vio que ya se había ido a toda velocidad.

-¡Tch! -

•••

Más tarde esa misma noche, Ichimatsu regresó a casa. No había comido en todo el día y estaba hambriento, por lo que se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Al llegar vio que Karamatsu estaba ahí, comiéndose un onigiri. Tenía su pijama puesta y una bandita adhesiva en su nariz, roja y un poco hinchada por el golpe. El menor otra vez sintió una punzada en el pecho que le bajó hasta el estómago.

-¿Nh? Ah, Ichimatsu, bienvenido a casa. ¿Qué te ocurrió? Tu ropa… -

-… No importa. - De inmediato le gruñó el estómago.

-Je, ¿también estás hambriento? Yo sí, por eso bajé a prepararme algo, pero sólo había arroz. - Ichimatsu pensó lo que probablemente había pasado. Cuando lo golpeó lo noqueó un rato, los demás se olvidaron de él y cuando despertó sus hermanos ya habían arrasado con todo como sanguijuelas.

-¿Quieres onigiri? Preparé muchos, además es todo lo que hay. - Es como si nada hubiera pasado. Karamatsu jamás preguntaba por qué lo golpeaban, ni a él ni a ninguno de sus hermanos. Tal vez suponía que estaba implícito junto con sus tonterías… Casi siempre era consciente de que algo había hecho mal. Aunque ésta vez, Ichimatsu sabía que no era así. Eso lo irritaba en demasía; de alguna forma no estaba en paz con su consciencia.

Sin embargo, el joven de ojos decaídos aceptó la comida que su hermano le ofreció.

Mientras cenaban no se dirigieron la palabra, aunque en su interior Ichimatsu estaba bastante inquieto. Especialmente porque su hermano mayor ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver.

Sumido en su enojo, Ichimatsu no notó para nada que la razón por la que su hermano le rehuía la mirada era porque él mismo le estaba clavando los ojos de tal manera que lo ponía nervioso. _-Mejor no provocarlo más o ésta vez sí que me matará. -_ Se decía.

-Karamatsu. - Escuchar su nombre hizo que saltara de la impresión y casi escupiera lo que traía en la boca.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, my brother? -

-¿Sabes por qué te golpeé ésta mañana? -

Karamatsu, sudando por la presión, le respondió lo segundo que se le vino a la mente. Su primer pensamiento fue: _-Porque eres un sociópata violento, tal vez. -_

-Supongo que invadí tu espacio personal o algo así. – Le respondió con una forzada sonrisa. Esas palabras le hicieron recordar a Ichimatsu exactamente lo que pasó, en sus nervios y en lo estúpido que se debió haber visto corriendo sin razón, y parece ser que Jyushimatsu lo vio todo. Pero a pesar de eso sabía que no debió haberlo golpeado.

Se puso de pie, se acercó a Karamatsu y lo miró con desdén. El mayor no se levantó de su lugar.

-Puedes golpearme de vuelta. - Ichimatsu sin duda tenía una manera de pensar mucho más pragmática que la suya. No necesitó pensar demasiado para entender que esa era su manera de disculparse.

-No voy a golpearte, Ichimatsu. - Obviamente el joven de ceño fruncido ya había soslayado el incidente, pero su hermano menor no.

-¿Por qué no? Es lo justo. – Respondió tosco, acercándose más.

-… No quiero hacerlo. -

-Vamos, hazlo de una vez. - El joven cansado se aproximó más y más hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros del otro. -Lo digo en serio, ¡hazlo! -

-¡No! -

-¡Hazlo, idiota! -

-¡Dije que no voy a golpearte, Ichimatsu! ¡Basta ya! - Esa actitud… el maldito Karamatsu de siempre. El que jamás se atrevería a lastimar a sus hermanos… _-¿Qué no lo ves, estúpido? Por primera vez quiero hacer lo correcto contigo, ¿y ahora resulta que tienes moral? -_

-¡Tch! - El chico, visiblemente furioso, tomó del pijama a su hermano, levantándolo y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-¿Es que no tienes bolas, Kusomatsu? - Enseguida lo soltó con furia, dejándolo en el suelo, con los onigiris que quedaban desperdigados por todas partes. -Eres un imbécil. – Concluyó mientras salía de la cocina.

Karamatsu se quedó mirando a la puerta. Luego hacia el techo, y después a la nada… Intentó comprender lo que había pasado, pero no pudo…


	5. Protector

Pasaron algunas semanas. La relación del segundo y cuarto hermano era aún más tensa que nunca. Karamatsu intentaba hablarle con normalidad pero Ichimatsu no lo aceptaba. Era como antes. Pasaba el menor tiempo que podía con él y siempre y cuando no se tratara de los gatos, interactuaron lo menos posible.

Todos lo notaron. Todos, excepto Jyushimatsu, que insistía en que se llevaban mejor que nunca.

•••

-¿No han notado a Karamatsu nii-san algo deprimido últimamente? - Preguntó el menor de los Matsuno. El primer y quinto hermano estaban con él en su habitación.

-No lo sé, yo lo veo igual de doloroso y comedido que siempre. -

-Yo lo escuché discutir bastante fuerte con Ichimatsu una noche. Desde ese día casi no han vuelto a hablar entre ellos. -

-Es cierto, yo también los oí. Incluso escuché gritar a Karamatsu; eso es muy raro. -

-Pero discutieron hace semanas. Ya deberían tratarse como antes, ¿no lo crees así, Jyushimatsu nii-san? -

-Yo creo que se llevan bien. - Respondió el entusiasta joven de suéter amarillo, levantando el brazo cuya manga ocultaba su mano.

-¿Lo dices porque suben al tejado a jugar con los gatos? Hasta yo sé que eso es muy extraño. Una vez intenté subir y estar con ellos, pero la tensión fue tan grande que hasta se me erizaron los vellos del trasero. -

-Jeje, recuerdo eso. Tu cara fue de antología. -

-No me lo recuerdes. -

-De todos modos tenemos que hacer algo. Se supone que todos somos hermanos, tenemos que llevarnos bien, ¿no es así, Osomatsu nii-san? -

-Claro que sí, Totty. Es más, tengo una buena idea. Se acerca navidad ¿no? ¿Qué les parece si arreglamos que se den el uno al otro el mejor regalo de su vida? Algo con lo que sea imposible que sigan molestos. -

-No es tan mala idea. ¿Pero no sospecharían? -

-No si Choromatsu está de acuerdo y los cuatro confabulamos contra ellos. -

-¿Y qué podrían regalarse? -

-No sé, ¿un espejo de cuerpo completo y un rascador para gatos gigante?… Después pensamos en los detalles. -

-Creo hay un problema. - Interrumpió el quinto hermano.

-¿Y qué es, Jyushimatsu nii-san? -

-Que no tenemos dinero. -

Silencio total…

•••

Ichimatsu salió del albergue para mascotas de la ciudad; era la tercera vez ese día. El invierno ya estaba presente y el joven, como desde hace varios años, se daba a la tarea de encontrar y resguardar a todos los gatos callejeros que podía. Sabía que su chamarra, bufanda y botas con revestimiento lo protegían del frío a él, pero a los animales callejeros no.

Había estado bastante ocupado esos días, sin embargo, nada le impedía pensar en otras cosas… Como en Karamatsu, por ejemplo.

A pesar de lo furioso que se puso con él, esa no era razón suficiente para dejar de hablarle. Sabía que era por otra razón y eso era precisamente en lo que no quería pensar.

Ya no volvió a intercambiar lugares con Choromatsu. Como se repetía, haberle dicho en la cara prácticamente que era un marica, no era razón suficiente para alejarse de él más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Además, sabía que los otros le harían preguntas, y tampoco quería responderlas. Si no quería hacerlo consigo mismo, mucho menos con sus hermanos.

Las noches eran especialmente difíciles. Muchas veces lo único que hacía era darle la espalda hasta que su hermano mayor se quedaba dormido o hasta que el cansancio lo vencía también.

Sabía que Karamatsu intentaba hablarle como siempre, pero el menor lo no aceptó… Sabía que su hermano resentía mucho su indiferencia, pero no le importó. Y con todo eso, aún sin quererlo… ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en el tejado.

 _-Él es bueno con mis amigos, después de todo. –_ _Pensó refiriéndose a los felinos._

Todas las noches, Ichimatsu lo esperaba ahí arriba, y el joven de cejas fruncidas siempre iba. Le demostró no tener resentimiento alguno por lo que le hizo. Sin embargo, jamás hablaron sobre ello, ni siquiera tocaron el tema una sola vez. Después de todo, Karamatsu sabía que él tenía un carácter explosivo a veces.

 _-Debiste golpearme cuando tuviste la oportunidad, estúpido. -_ Aquel fútil pensamiento le transitaba cada vez que su hermano mayor se le venía a la mente.

 _-Seguramente te hice llorar esa noche. Eres un cretino bastante sensible ¿no es así? -_ Otro pensamiento inconsciente. - _Oh sí… el tipo cool no es más que un llorón. Lo sé porque yo te conozco mejor que tú mismo... -_ Fue entonces cuando le puso atención a lo que acababa de pensar.

Dejó de caminar. _-No es posible…-_ Cayó en cuenta de que alejarse de él no servía para nada. Al contrario, era peor.

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldita sea! – Los transeúntes cercanos se le quedaron mirando, temerosos.

No se dio cuenta de que el indirecto culpable de su grito caminaba por la otra acera, del lado contrario.

-¿Ichimatsu? - Lo reconoció a lo lejos.

•••

Ichimatsu caminó de regreso a casa un poco más rápido de lo normal. Se sentía de muy mal humor.

Entonces, a lo lejos alcanzó a percibir un leve sonido, muy familiar para él. Era un maullido.

- _Otro gato… y se le escucha bastante débil. -_ _A_ l acercarse al origen para verificar, lo encontró en un maltrecho callejón, con el techo podrido en herrumbre cayéndose a pedazos e iluminado levemente por una bombilla de pocos watts. Al examinar un poco el lugar el joven miró que un felino bastante pequeño estaba escondido detrás de un bote de basura.

Empezó a nevar con bríos e Ichimatsu se comenzó a preocupar.

-Hey pequeño, ven aquí, te congelarás en éste lugar tú solo. – Le dijo suavemente el joven mientras se ponía en cuclillas junto a él.

-Éste vecindario se ve peligroso amigo, vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro. - El minino aún era un cachorro, pero como todos los gatos, sintió en el joven más seguridad, por lo que se acercó lentamente, aunque aún con un poco de reticencia.

-Oye jovencito, lo siento, pero ese gato me pertenece a mí. - Sonó una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear vio a cuatro sujetos detrás de él.

Ichimatsu los miró con suma frialdad y se puso de pie sin decir una palabra. El gatito, asustado, se aferró fuertemente a la pantorrilla del joven.

-¿Podrías dármelo por favor? - Demandó con calma el mismo tipo que habló antes.

El joven de mirada decaída se puso en alerta. Rápidamente analizó la situación. Dos de ellos eran muy altos y tenían toda la pinta de ser unos yankees. El que le estaba hablando parecía ser el típico individuo rico. El cuarto sujeto, también yankee, se quedó fuera del callejón, vigilando que no viniera nadie, de seguro.

 _-Podría transformarme, pero aún así no creo poder con todos. Además, debo proteger a éste pequeño. Tengo que sacarlo de aquí… -_

-¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas? No quiero volver a repetírtelo, muchacho. -

-No creo que éste gato tenga dueño. – Respondió Ichimatsu sin recato.

-¡Oh!- Reaccionó divertido el sujeto. -Entiendo que pienses eso, pero sucede que toda ésta zona me pertenece a mí… Y si un animal está en mis terrenos lo normal es que sea de mí propiedad, ¿no lo crees así, pequeño subnormal? - Enseguida los tres yankees estallaron en risa. Un ruido tan espantoso que taladraba los oídos.

Ichimatsu volvió a guardar silencio. Pensó que de alguna manera tenía que escabullirse y escapar de ahí. Entonces el sujeto hablador se aproximó hacia él, impaciente al no obtener la reacción que esperaba.

-¿Sabes por qué lo necesito, basura? Porque tengo varias mascotas exóticas que necesitan desayunar y me gusta llevarles siempre lo más fresco, ¿entiendes? Ahora, me darás a ese maldito animal, y si tienes mucha… mucha suerte, tal vez te deje ir ileso, ¿escuchaste bien? -

El joven se mantuvo impávido, mirándolo desafiante.

-Te hice una pregunta pequeña rata… ¡Me gusta que me respondan cuando hago una pregunta!… - Gritó amenazante aquel tipo, quien perdió la paciencia; jalando a Ichimatsu de la bufanda. El joven aún no decía nada. El gatito seguía aferrado a su pantorrilla con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pequeñísimas garras.

-No lo tendrás... - habló finalmente.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué cosa? –

-Dije que no lo tendrás, imbécil. Ahora déjame pasar. –

Todo lo que pasó a continuación sucedió muy rápido…

El sujeto se enfureció y le propinó a Ichimatsu un puñetazo en la cara que lo estrelló directo contra unos botes metálicos de basura. Al caer, el felino cachorro intentó irse corriendo. El joven herido de inmediato se incorporó y tacleó al que lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer también. Su intención era generar la suficiente confusión y desviar la atención de todos para que el gato pudiera irse de ahí y ponerse a salvo. Lo logró… el pequeño minino lleno de temor rápidamente escapó de la escena.

Los dos yankees de inmediato sometieron al valiente joven y lo postraron ante el otro sujeto. Se sacudió la nieve de su ropa fingiendo elegancia, fue hacia él y con una grotesca sonrisa, lo golpeó en el estómago con tal fuerza que sus esbirros tuvieron que sostenerlo para que no doblara las rodillas.

-Tú… pedazo de mierda. ¡Mi ropa es muy costosa! – Lo golpeó en la mejilla con la mano extendida. -¿Sabes? Pensaba dejarte ir con una advertencia. - Eso claramente era mentira. - Pero ahora no estoy seguro si podré perdonarte la vida. - Luego invitó al tercer yankee a unirse.

El mismo sujeto volvió a golpear a Ichimatsu en el rostro, luego en el estómago. Éste perdió el aliento al instante, poniéndolo de rodillas en la nieve sucia.

-Hey, tengo una idea. - Dijo el opulento y desquiciado sujeto. -Vamos a dejarlo desnudo dentro de un bote de basura. Para mañana estará tan congelado que podremos estrellarlo contra la pared y ver cómo se hace pedazos. -

Todos los yankees asintieron y acto seguido le quitaron la bufanda, la chamarra y la camiseta a tirones, descubriendo su torso desnudo.

-Vaya vaya, tienes una piel bastante linda, pequeña mierda. – Le dijo mientras lo levantaba de la barbilla. -Me pregunto si en vez de tirarte a la basura debería permitir que mis muchachos se diviertan un rato contigo. - A Ichimatsu le sorprendió y repugnó ese comentario a partes iguales. De verdad estaba en serios problemas, su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco por unos momentos. Su único impulso ulterior fue abalanzarse sobre él e intentar golpearlo pero sus secuaces lo detuvieron en el acto.

-Bien, tómense su tiempo, muchachos. Nadie se atreve a venir por aquí de todas formas. Háganlo por turnos, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero a ninguno de ustedes con manchas de suciedad. – Después de sus escalofriantes y arrogantes órdenes, el sujeto adinerado se dispuso a salir del callejón, caminando lento y con vanagloria.

Ichimatsu por fin reaccionó. Al ver la mirada lasciva de esos tres asquerosos yankees mirando su entrepierna, el miedo lo invadió.

Pero justo antes de que se acercaran a él y lo tocaran, se escuchó un golpe seco, seguido de una estrepitosa caída.

Al voltearse, los tres tipos miraron que se trataba de su jefe. Yacía en el suelo con la cara cubierta de sangre en la entrada del callejón.

-¡Jefe! -

-¿Qué mierdas pasó? -

Dos yankees le dieron la espalda al joven semidesnudo para ver quién era el intruso. Ichimatsu pudo distinguir una figura claramente conocida entrando al callejón… Se paralizó al verlo.

Tenía un tubo de metal oxidado en su mano izquierda, y en su mano derecha la sangre del tipo que acababa de dejar inconsciente.

Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de furia que hicieron a los tres matones retroceder un paso.

 _-No… no puede ser. -_

Entonces… Ichimatsu… con la boca temblorosa y sus ojos inimaginablemente sorprendidos, pronunció su nombre:

-Ka… Karamatsu nii-san…- Alcanzó a susurrar.

•••

Anotaciones: Tú sabías qué iba a pasar… yo sabía que tú sabías qué iba a pasar. XD Sé que es un cliché pero me encanta. òwó (Por cierto, Kara es súper genial en mi imaginación, ¿a que no?) Muchas gracias por leer.

Nota 1: Cuando Ichimatsu dijo "transformarme", se refería a su transformación en gato que hace en la serie a veces.

Nota 2: Los yankees (o yankiis) allá en el Sol Naciente son básicamente hombres o mujeres que no siguen ninguna norma social y a menudo son vistos como el símbolo del decaimiento de la sociedad japonesa.


	6. Sangre en la nieve

-¡Aléjense de él ahora mismo, bastardos! - Cuando su hermano gritó, Ichimatsu entró en pánico.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¡Lárgate de aquí! - Muy tarde, los tres yankees arremetieron contra él.

Karamatsu se deshizo con relativa facilidad de uno; lo golpeó con el tubo oxidado con tanta fuerza en la cabeza que éste se rompió, noqueando al sujeto al instante. El segundo de ellos intentó someterlo tomándolo del cuello por detrás, el otro estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Ichimatsu intervino lanzándose sobre él.

Karamatsu pudo zafarse del agarre del yankee propinándole un fuerte golpe con el codo justo en medio de los ojos, rompiéndole la nariz. El maleante se fue de espaldas hacia la pared tapándose su faz. Entre tanto su hermano menor, aún sobre el otro sujeto, lo golpeaba repetidamente en la cara, pero el yankee pudo sostenerlo y lanzarlo contra el piso, inmovilizándolo por un momento. Miró al joven tirado un instante, el sujeto jadeaba de cansancio con el rostro lleno de rasguños y magulladuras.

-¡Ya me cansaron ustedes dos! - Gritó mientras sacaba una larga navaja retráctil de su cinturón. -¡Aquí mismo se van a morir, hijos de puta! -

Cuando su hermano mayor vio que ese loco estaba a punto de atacar a Ichimatsu, no lo pensó ni un segundo. Tomó al yankee de la mano armada y enseguida intentó quitarle la navaja; forcejearon. El menor se incorporó e intentó ayudarlo. Sin embargo, el desatinado malhechor movió la navaja de un lado a otro intentando asestar en su contra. Ichimatsu recibió un corte en el antebrazo. Karamatsu enfureció al ver cómo su hermano se quejó del dolor. Le quitó la navaja al yankee, no del mango de ésta, sino de la propia cuchilla, haciéndose una herida profunda en la parte baja de la palma de su mano, llegando hasta la muñeca.

Al arrebatársela y sin ninguna clemencia, el iracundo joven le encajó el cuchillo de lleno en el muslo. El sujeto aulló de dolor y cayó al suelo.

Mientras el otro recuperaba la visión, Karamatsu, cegado por la furia, lo tomó del cabello y empezó a estrellarle la cabeza contra la pared. Ichimatsu miró pasmado la escena.

 _-Karamatsu nii-san. -_ Tenía las palabras en su mente pero no podía decirlas.

El sujeto perdió la consciencia. De inmediato el joven fue hacia el otro delincuente y de un tirón le sacó la navaja del muslo. El maleante gritó.

- _¡ _Karamatsu nii-san! -__

El joven enfurecido le pateó la cara, tirándole varios dientes, luego se puso en cuclillas junto a él.

-Te atreviste a dañar a mi hermano… Tal vez tú eres quien debería morir aquí mismo, hijo de puta. - Habló con suma frialdad al ponerle el filo del arma cerca del cuello.

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! - Ichimatsu ya había tenido suficiente. Corrió junto a su hermano y lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Ya basta, Karamatsu! - Al escuchar su voz, el muchacho salió del trance. De inmediato soltó el arma blanca.

-¡¿Ichimatsu?! ¿Estás bien, hermano? – Lo tomó de los hombros, preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien. Larguémonos de aquí. -

El muchacho despeinado se vistió rápidamente. Ambos hermanos dejaron al único yankee consciente tirado en el piso, temblando. Obviamente no era más que un fantoche. Antes de irse, Ichimatsu pasó por encima del sujeto opulento que yacía inconsciente en la entrada del callejón. Le pisó la mano antes de salir.

A la distancia, el joven de ojos decaídos alcanzó a ver que el pequeño gato entraba a una casa a través de una de las ventanas abiertas, siendo recibido por una mujer asustada que al verlo cambió a una gran expresión de alivio. – _Vaya… así que tenías dueña después de todo, pequeño. -_ Se dijo con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ambos Matsuno fueron heridos por el arma punzo cortante, pero Ichimatsu pudo observar a la perfección que su hermano mayor sangraba profusamente; su mano herida temblaba, y no era por el frío. Grandes gotas de sangre caían a la nieve.

-¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien, Ichimatsu? ¿Te duele? – Le preguntó preocupado el mayor.

-Tú eres el que debería preocuparse por sí mismo. Mira tu mano, estás sangrando demasiado. -

-Ah, descuida, estoy bien. – Sonrió.

El menor tomó la mano de Karamatsu y la envolvió con su bufanda. E incluso ésta se empapó rápidamente de sangre.

-Karamatsu, tenemos que ir al hospital, y rápido… -

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? -

-¡Tú eres el que está mal, pedazo de idiota! -

-Pero… -

Ichimatsu tenía razón, de repente el joven de ceño fruncido se sintió mareado y empezó a desvanecerse frente a él.

•••

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! ¿Estás bien, Karamatsu nii-san? ¿Puedes oírme? -

-Miren, ya está despertando. -

-¡Qué bien! ¡Miren, miren! ¡Ya abrió los ojos! -

-Vaya susto que nos diste, ¡tonto! -

Karamatsu lentamente había abierto los ojos. Recostado en una cama, miró a cuatro de sus cinco hermanos a su alrededor. La ajena habitación se veía estéril e impersonal. Era claro que no estaba en su hogar.

-El doctor nos dijo que perdiste mucha sangre. - Mencionó preocupado Choromatsu.

-¿Dónde está Ichimatsu? - Respondió el joven herido con celeridad al ver que su hermano menor no estaba con ellos.

-Él también está herido. - Declaró Osomatsu. -Llamó por teléfono y dijo que sólo tú estabas aquí. Pero cuando llegamos lo vimos a él y a su ropa llena de sangre. Todos nos pusimos nerviosos pero dijo que no era su sangre y no quiso atenderse. Mamá y papá tuvieron que obligarlo. -

-¿Pero está bien, verdad? -

-Sí, por suerte lo está. La herida del brazo es superficial y tiene una mejilla muy hinchada, pero no corre peligro. Es obvio que hubo golpes, ¿cierto? - Indagó su hermano mayor.

-¿Puedes decirnos de una buena vez qué fue lo que sucedió, Karamatsu nii-san? ¡Ichimatsu no quiere decirle nada a nadie! - Replicó de nueva cuenta Choromatsu. El quinto y sexto hermano se quedaron al margen.

Karamatsu rápido lo entendió… La razón por la que Ichimatsu no quiso decir nada muy probablemente se debía a que no quería explicar lo que él mismo alcanzó a observar.

Recordó que, cuando vio a su hermano menor en la calle, supo que iba en dirección a un barrio con la mala fama de ser muy inseguro. Intentó llamarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Después se perdió entre la gente; sin embargo la trayectoria a la que se dirigía no tenía cabida en duda. Se preocupó y decidió seguirlo hasta ahí. El barrio destartalado era tal y como precedía su terrible reputación. Cuando fue en su búsqueda escuchó estruendos metálicos en un callejón y fue corriendo hacia él. Tomó el primer objeto contundente que vio en el suelo por si acaso fuera su hermano y éste estuviera en peligro. Lo que encontró fue un tubo. No obstante, Karamatsu no estaba preparado para lo que vio… Recordar haber visto a su hermano menor en esa terrible situación… Haberlo visto a punto de ser ultrajado, o peor… hizo que rechinara los dientes de la rabia. Entendía a la perfección porqué Ichimatsu no quería decir palabra alguna.

Todos los presentes lo notaron.

Su hermano mayor Osomatsu colocó una mano en su hombro. -Karamatsu… si tampoco quieres decirnos ahora está bien, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo comprensivamente. -Te dejaremos solo un rato. Intenta descansar, ¿está bien? El doctor dijo que perdiste mucha sangre pero que si evolucionabas bien en un par de días podías regresar a casa. -

-Recupérate pronto, Karamatsu nii-san. – Habló al fin Todomatsu. Fueron saliendo de uno por uno, con Jyushimatsu de último. Antes de cruzar y cerrar la puerta, éste le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su hermano mayor. Karamatsu la regresó de vuelta.

•••

Cuando sus padres fueron a visitarlo poco después, le informaron que Ichimatsu ya se había recuperado y que iría a verlo ese mismo día, pero no lo hizo.

Pasaron las horas y sin darse cuenta, ya era de madrugada. Karamatsu se preguntó si su hermano de verdad estaba bien.

Intentó conciliar el sueño, y casi lo logra… cuando escucha que abren y cierran la puerta muy lentamente. Aún con las luces apagadas el muchacho reconoció con claridad a Ichimatsu.

-¿Ichimatsu? - Se sorprendió al verlo ahí. Rápido se sentó en la cama.

Al muchacho se le veía bastante mal, pero no físicamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes, hermano? -

-Bien. Si tú sientes dolor te puedo conseguir morfina. -

-¿Qué? Ah no… thank you. - Sí le creía que podía hacer eso, pero no quería averiguar cómo.

El muchacho se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a su hermano mayor sin decir una palabra. Tampoco lo miró a los ojos. Sólo estaba cabizbajo viendo la mano vendada del otro joven.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? - Preguntó Ichimatsu a secas.

-¿Uh?- Comprendía que tuviera curiosidad por saber eso, pero no pensó que quisiera saberlo tan pronto. Igual le respondió. -Te vi en la calle y te noté muy molesto por algo. Cuando me di cuenta de que te dirigías a ese distrito tan peligroso me preocupé mucho por ti. - Karamatsu oprimió el puño que no tenía lastimado con tanta fuerza que casi se le sale la intravenosa que le habían administrado. Luego miró a su hermano.

-Lamento mucho no haber llegado antes, Ichimatsu… Tenía un mal presentimiento pero aún así me demoré demasiado. Por favor… dime que no te tocaron. - El joven despeinado se sorprendió y lo miró finalmente. Su hermano mayor se veía demacrado y débil… y aún así se preocupaba más por él que por sí mismo.

El cuarto hermano sólo negó con la cabeza. No… no lo habían tocado, pero estuvieron a punto de hacerlo… - _Y si tú no hubieras llegado… -_

Quería darle las gracias, quería decirle algo. Pero era Karamatsu… el ser humano con quién más trabajo le costaba hablar desde hacía meses, incluso antes de discutir con él…

¿Qué podía decirle?

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, ni siquiera sin pensar… fue tocar con la yema de sus dedos la mano vendada de su hermano mayor. Estaba oscuro, pero el joven de ceño fruncido pudo notar el semblante afligido del muchacho junto a él.

-Te debo una, Karamatsu nii-san. - Ichimatsu tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza… y sabía que sólo decirle eso no sería suficiente, pero su hermano mayor no necesitaba nada más…

Karamatsu tomó suavemente de la nuca al joven decaído y lo atrajo hacia él. Entonces tocó su frente con la suya…

-Me alegra tanto que estés a salvo… Ichimatsu. -

Tener a su hermano tan cerca jamás lo había sobrecogido tanto como en ese momento. De repente sintió como si su cabeza entera ardiera y su respiración se hubiera detenido. Fue demasiado para él, tuvo que separarse.

-Re-regresaré mañana, descansa. – Dijo en voz baja cuando se levantó rápido de la cama. Enseguida salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

 _-Había olvidado que a Ichimatsu no le gusta que me acerque demasiado a él. -_ Pensó Karamatsu mientras veía cómo su hermano cerraba la puerta. A través de la ventana podía verse la nieve caer. El joven se quedó mirando un rato más antes de ceder al sueño.

•••

Afuera en el pasillo, Ichimatsu estaba recargado en la pared. Asió su mano contra su pecho; no podía calmarse… su respiración era anormalmente rápida.

 _-¿Qué fue eso? -_ Se preguntó una vez, después otra… y después una más… En esos momentos no le dio ninguna explicación más que la conmoción de ese día. Y aunque él no lo quiso ver así, su cuerpo fue la prueba ineludible.

Ichimatsu estaba sonrojado…

•••

Anotaciones: Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad no me esperaba tantos (sí, son muchos para mí), millones de gracias. TwT


	7. Frío inicio de año

Cuando Karamatsu regresó a casa, al principio había un poco de tensión entre los hermanos. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado, y aunque querían saber la razón por la cual habían peleado, la parte positiva es que la relación del segundo y cuarto hermano era un poco más relajada que antes. Al menos se alegraban de que la pelea no hubiera sido entre ellos.

El plan de regalarse algo a costa del otro en Navidad se había cancelado y la festividad había pasado sin ningún contratiempo. En su intercambio anual, todos se regalaron cupones de descuento para una tienda "triple equis" de su localidad. Los seis pervertidos se alegraron mucho.

En esos días todo era aparentemente normal, con la única excepción de que Karamatsu no podía mover libremente su mano izquierda al estar lastimada y vendada.

El treinta y uno de diciembre amaneció soleado, al menos ese día estaban casi seguros de que no nevaría. En la sala de estar, todos se preparaban para salir.

-¿Tú qué harás hoy, Choromatsu? - Preguntó el primer hermano.

-Hay una firma de autógrafos de Nyaa-chan. - Una anómala sonrisa adornó su cara. –Este año definitivamente lograré que me firme éste calendario. - Soñaba despierto.

-¿Ah sí? Tal vez debería acompañarte, hermanito. - Mencionó pícaramente Osomatsu, invitándose solo. A lo que su hermano menor, molesto, lo tomó de su abrigo haciendo una mueca furiosa.

-¡Te mataré si lo haces! - Enseguida salió apresurado. Osomatsu, adornado a su vez con una mueca bribona, al final lo siguió de cerca.

-¿Tú qué planes tienes para año nuevo, Ichimatsu nii-san? - Preguntó curioso Todomatsu, también listo para salir vestido con una gabardina color salmón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un gorro tejido color rosado.

-Iré al albergue. – Le respondió mientras se abotonaba su sencilla chamarra color malva.

-Te miras con buen ánimo, nii-san. - Añadió Jyushimatsu. -¡Que te diviertas! -

-Gracias. – Sonrió levemente Ichimatsu, sin entender por qué le dijo eso.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer hoy, Karamatsu nii-san? - Curioseó Totty al verlo acostado sin hacer nada.

-Me quedaré aquí, my brothers. Los esperaré con los brazos abiertos para recibir juntos the new year. - Elevó el pulgar que podía mover, con esa centelleante actitud que lastimaba los ojos. _–El mismo doloroso de siempre. -_ Pensaron todos, mirándolo con desaire.

–Bien, me voy. Tengo muchos planes para hoy. - Finalizó Todomatsu, enseguida salió también.

-¿Tampoco saldrás hoy, Jyushimatsu? - Indagó el cuarto hermano antes de irse.

-No, me quedaré aquí con Karamatsu nii-san haciendo nada. – Sonrió entusiasmado.

-Bien. -

-Ve con cuidado, Ichimatsu. – Pidió serio su hermano mayor. Ambos intercambiaron miradas…

-Ah… Sí... – Le respondió apartando sus ojos y saliendo por la puerta.

•••

Pasó un rato. Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu se quedaron haciendo cada quién sus cosas, hasta que el quinto Matsuno se puso un gran abrigo color marrón.

-Karamatsu nii-san, iré a hacer un muñeco de nieve. - Su hermano lo miró curioso.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te ayude? -

-Pero nii-san, tu mano… - Preocupado amainó su sonrisa.

-Ah, puedo usar la otra, my little Jyushimatsu. - Respondió guiñando un ojo, reafirmando que todo estaba bien. El menor lo aceptó. Después, Karamatsu se puso su largo y elegante gabán color gris y salió junto con su hermano a intentar divertirse.

Jyushimatsu hacía algún inverosímil muñeco de nieve en sólo un minuto, luego lo deshacía y comenzaba uno nuevo. Inclusive creó un Hijirisawa Shonosuke de nieve. Su hermano mayor no tuvo necesidad de ayudarlo y lo veía divertido. En un momento el joven de la gran sonrisa comenzó a lanzarle bolas de nieve a su hermano. Y éste, conmovido y emocionado, correspondió el juego.

Un rato después, al regresar, el joven de cejas fruncidas pudo ver que había un par de botas en la entrada de la casa que de inmediato reconoció: eran de Ichimatsu. Enseguida se dirigió a su hermano menor.

-¿De verdad Ichimatsu se atrevió a salir usando sandalias con éste clima? -

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Tampoco me di cuenta. -

-Aunque haya amanecido soleado no significa que no haga frío, por ese descuido seguro que va a pescar un resfriado. -

-¿Quieres que se las lleve? -

-No, yo lo haré. Quédate y cuida la casa, do you understand? -

-¡Bien! - Le respondió entusiasta como siempre, haciendo un saludo militar. Aunque en el fondo se sintió preocupado… por ambos.

•••

Todos los gatos se encontraban bien en el albergue. Ichimatsu iba de vez en cuando a hacer donaciones y a trabajar con los voluntarios, en gran parte porque la mayoría de los gatos que había en el lugar él mismo los había llevado, por lo que sentía que era su responsabilidad.

Ese día los gatos se veían cómodos y más adormilados de lo normal, por lo que los dejaron en compañía de unos con otros y todos los voluntarios salieron algo temprano; para celebrar el año nuevo, de seguro.

Como Ichimatsu no tenía nada más que hacer, fue a dar algunas vueltas al distrito comercial de su ciudad. De camino pudo distinguir a dos de sus hermanos. Choromatsu arrastraba del abrigo a Osomatsu. - _Debió hacer alguna tontería. -_ Pensó. Parece que iban en dirección a su hogar. Pensó que tal vez ya era hora de regresar también, pero tampoco tenía muchos deseos de estar ahí. A pesar de que con sus hermanos se la pasaba mejor que con nadie, las cosas que le hacía sentir Karamatsu últimamente lo incomodaban demasiado. Como esa mañana, por ejemplo… cuando le dijo que se cuidara antes de salir. Esos detalles lo ponían nervioso, y odiaba esa sensación, en especial en la noche, cuando dormía junto a él. Sus nervios llegaban a tal punto de querer evitarlo a toda costa si se daba la oportunidad.

Veía muchas personas en grupos y en parejas, sobretodo esto último. Esencialmente el chico nunca pensaba que necesitara pareja, o eso quería creer, y para estar en grupo, pues con sus hermanos era lo mejor… pero ver tantas parejas felices no lo ponían de muy buen humor que digamos tampoco, así que decidió apartarse a un lugar más lejano. No demasiado lejos de ese distrito había una colina. Ya antes había estado ahí, varias veces de hecho, hace exactamente un año ahí estuvo también. Le gustaba mucho la vista. La altitud hacía que la ciudad pareciera pequeña, y la iluminación navideña se elevaba como un haz de luz multicolor hacia el cielo invernal.

Subir fue más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. Medio camino en ascenso a la cima y ya era de noche, así que se detuvo. Maldijo haber olvidado ponerse sus botas. Al llegar sentía que se congelaba, pero valió la pena. La vista era espectacular como siempre. Sacudió la nieve de una roca y se sentó ahí.

 _-Hace más frío de lo que recordaba, se me congelan los pies.-_ Caviló mientras ponía sus rodillas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos y recargando su barbilla. - _Debería regresar a casa, pero no quiero hacerlo… -_ Comenzó a nevar, pero muy levemente, por lo que Ichimatsu no se preocupó demasiado. Aunque si la nieve se llegaba a acumular, caminar con sandalias sería lo peor que podría hacer.

A pesar de todo, la vista desde ahí era imperdible; se quedó embelesado sin tener noción del tiempo que pasó.

 _-He estado ocupado en el albergue, pero tarde o temprano tendré que verlo todo el tiempo. -_ El joven de ojos decaídos no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sintió al tener a Karamatsu tan cerca cuando él estaba en el hospital. _–Eso fue hace más de dos semanas y aún me siento inquieto… no entiendo por qué. -_ El muchacho se lo cuestionaba todo.

 _-Tal vez por haberme ayudado siento un renovado respeto por él… Pero no, no es posible… Yo lo sigo tratando igual, ¿o no? -_ Aún recordaba la sensación de tener su frente contra la suya… en cómo había entrado en pánico por ese simple contacto… Rápido sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar en nada de eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Los pensamientos llegaban por sí solos.

Sin embargo, recordó que eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor fue lo que pasó hace un par de noches…

•••

Esa madrugada, Ichimatsu había tenido una pesadilla. Soñó con esos tres yankees intentando ponerle las manos encima de nuevo… En cómo lo miraban… en cómo incluso uno de ellos tenía una erección cuando le miraba la entrepierna.

Se recordaba forcejeando, sudando frío… teniendo miedo…

… Y entonces llegó Karamatsu en su ayuda…

Despertó… y Karamatsu estaba a su lado, muy cerca de él, tomándolo de la mano.

-Ichimatsu, no te preocupes, sólo fue una pesadilla. - Susurró para no despertar a sus otros hermanos. La impresión del joven fue tan grande que se arrastró hacia el lado contrario intentando alejarse de él.

-¿Ichimatsu? -

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!- Gritó el joven en murmullos.

-Tranquilízate. Ya te lo dije, tenías una pesadilla. - Replicó susurrando también.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

-Umm, pues... -

-¡¿Qué?! -

-… Es que me estabas llamando y yo pensé que… - Ichimatsu al escuchar eso, se quedó de piedra… después estalló en nervios y su único impulso fue irse de ahí. Esa noche se quedó en la sala de estar, con el rostro rojo como el carmín. No pudo dormir.

Recordar eso de nuevo lo molestó inmensamente. El chico sabía que sentirse así no era normal en absoluto, pero no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que hacía era evadir a Karamatsu cuanto pudiera.

La nieve caía con más fuerza. Ichimatsu tenía mucho frío… tanto que tiritaba. Ya no podía sentir ni las manos ni los pies… Lo que es peor, le estaba dando sueño.

 _-Estúpido Kusomatsu… No sé por qué pero estoy seguro de que es tu culpa que ahora yo esté aquí atrapado… -_ Y así, el insensato joven se empezó a quedar dormido.

•••

-¡Ichimatsu! -

 _-¿Qué? ¿Quién me llama? -_ A punto de dormirse, una voz despertó al helado joven que aún estaba sentado en la misma roca.

-¡Ichimatsu! -

 _-Reconozco esa voz… Ah, no puede ser, debo estar alucinando... -_

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡¿Me escuchas?! -

 _-Un momento… Parece ser real. Su voz es muy clara... –_

 _-¡Ichimatsu! –_

 _-No… no es mi imaginación. -_ Reconoció al fin. –¿Karamatsu? -

Al voltear hacia la dirección donde podía escuchar su voz, lo vio. Así es, sí era su hermano. Pero, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? Se le veía asustado, corriendo aún con la nieve que no lo dejaba avanzar mucho y con un par de botas en la mano que tenía libre.

El menor intentó ponerse de pie pero tenía todo el cuerpo entumido. Cayó directo en la nieve acumulada. Su hermano mayor, aterrado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su gabán y ponérselo encima.

-¡Maldición, Ichimatsu! ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes! -

-¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó débilmente. También tenía los labios entumecidos y de un preocupante color azulado.

-¡Casi es media noche, idiota! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí?! ¡Te estuve buscando todo el día! -

- _¿En serio había pasado tanto tiempo? –_ Era obvio que no había advertido eso.

-Demonios… sólo mírate, te estás congelando. ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?! – De inmediato, Karamatsu sentó en la roca de nuevo a Ichimatsu para poder ponerle las botas que había traído con él.

Su hermano menor no supo cómo reaccionar. No podía decirle que estuvo ahí todo el día pensando en él… Sólo se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - El hermano mayor, visiblemente molesto aún, le respondió con seriedad.

-Jyushimatsu y yo notamos que no te habías llevado tus botas para la nieve. Fuiste muy tonto al salir y venir aquí con sandalias, Ichimatsu. Te busqué primero en el albergue, luego en todos los lugares que sueles frecuentar, y cuando no te encontré, vine a éste lugar como último recurso. No puedo creer que de verdad estuvieras aquí. Recuerdo que habías dicho que viniste el año pasado, pero no pensé que te fueras a atrever otra vez con éste clima y sin tus botas. -

-Lo siento mucho. - Respondió Ichimatsu con sinceridad. Eso azoró mucho a su hermano, pues normalmente él nunca se disculpa con él, ni mucho menos con ese tono tan dócil. Fue entonces cuando Karamatsu le miró el rostro al menor. Lo tenía tan rojo como un tomate pero aún así tenía los labios casi azules.

-No puede ser, Ichimatsu, debes tienes mucha fiebre… - Le dijo preocupado mientras le tocaba la frente. En efecto, la tenía. Pero lo que el otro no supo es que lo que más hacía al joven enfermo sonrojar era el hecho de saberse protegido por su hermano mayor aún en esas circunstancias. Cuando menos lo esperaba o lo quisiera, Karamatsu estaba ahí.

De inmediato el joven de cariz molesto cargó a su hermano en su espalda y partieron de ahí.

-Tengo que llevarte a casa. Resiste. -

-Karamatsu nii-san… - Ichimatsu susurraba, se sentía mareado. Seguramente producto de la fiebre.

-No hables, Ichimatsu, intenta guardar tus fuerzas. -

-Te odio… nii-san. - Se le alcanzaba a escuchar. Karamatsu se sobrecogió al escuchar esas sutiles palabras.

-Quisiera que desaparecieras, Kusomatsu… -

-Dije que no hables más, Ichimatsu.-

-Me haces sentir extraño… - Escuchar eso último confundió a su hermano mayor, pero éste no quiso preguntar nada; sólo quería que dejara de delirar y resistiera hasta llegar a casa.

-Debe dolerte la mano por tener que cargarme… Te hirieron por culpa mía… lo lamento mucho. - Karamatsu ya no volvió a pedirle que guardara silencio. Era la primera vez que Ichimatsu hablaba de ello desde que pasó y se vio obligado a escuchar con atención.

-Si haces mucho esfuerzo ahora, tu herida se abrirá y volverás a sangrar… No quiero volver a ver tu sangre, Karamatsu nii-san. -

-Ichimatsu… -

-Sólo te causo problemas, ¿verdad? Incluso ahora me cubriste con tu abrigo… Debes tener frío… -

-No hermano, claro que no… Tú nunca me… - Su hermano menor lo interrumpió abrazándolo del cuello.

-Karamatsu… tu cuerpo es muy cálido… No quiero soltarte jamás… - Fue lo último que susurró; después se desmayó.

El mayor, sorprendido y asustado, se apresuró tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían… Corría… quería volar…

Por el esfuerzo, su herida se había abierto de nuevo… y su sangre, que se filtraba a través de las vendas, caía en la pureza de la nieve. Pero ésta vez, por suerte, Ichimatsu no estaba despierto para verlo.

Mientras corría, podían escucharse y verse a lo lejos muchos fuegos artificiales. Ya era medianoche y un nuevo año había comenzado.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía… pero ese año cambiarían sus vidas para siempre…


	8. Innegables

-¡Miren! ¡Aquí vienen! -

-¿Qué le pasó a Ichimatsu? - Los cuatro hermanos esperaban por ellos afuera de su hogar. Rápido fueron a su encuentro.

-Tiene fiebre, hay que llevarlo dentro. -

-Karamatsu nii-san, tu mano. - Mencionó preocupado Todomatsu al ver su brazo y gran parte de su ropa tan manchados de sangre.

-No te preocupes, vamos. -

Ya adentro, los hermanos Matsuno se ocuparon del cuarto sextillizo. Osomatsu y Choromatsu le intentaban bajar la fiebre mientras Todomatsu se encargaba de devolverle el calor a sus manos y pies. Una hora después, parecía estar más estable.

-¿Deberíamos llevarlo a un doctor? -

-Perdió el conocimiento, pero ya le bajó la fiebre. Lo mejor es no salir al frío; está nevando con más fuerza. - Respondió serio Osomatsu.

-Menos mal que le llevaste sus botas, Karamatsu. Si no, ahora tendría los pies tan congelados que podría haber perdido los dedos. –

-¡No digas esas cosas tan horribles, Choromatsu nii-san! – Le riñó Totty.

-Lo siento. -

-¡Ouch! - Se quejó el segundo hermano.

-Lo siento nii-san, ¿te duele mucho? - Jyushimatsu se encargaba de la mano herida de su hermano mayor.

-Espero que no se te infecte. Las vendas te rozaron mucho la piel y varias puntadas se reventaron. - Observó Osomatsu.

-Estaré bien. My dear brother me necesitaba. – Al responder, Karamatsu llevó su mano sana a la barbilla, destellando.

Todos murmuraron. La palabra modestia no era parte del vocabulario de su doloroso hermano, supusieron. O tal vez era que quería relajar el ambiente. _–Seguro es eso. -_

-Y bueno, ¿dónde estaban metidos? - Inquirió Choromatsu, esperando que ésta vez sí quisiera decírselos.

-Karamatsu nii-san salió a darle sus botas a Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿cierto? - Interrumpió el quinto hermano.

-Sí, pero no lo encontré hasta hace poco. Estaba en esa colina a la que tanto le gustaba ir cuando éramos niños. -

-Ah, es cierto… recuerdo que hace muchos años se extravió en ese lugar. A ti también te gustaba ir, ¿no? – Él asintió.

-¿Qué no había estado ahí el año pasado? -

-Debe estar loco, haber ido a ese lugar sin protegerse del frío. Su chamarra no era gruesa tampoco. - Comentaban uno tras otro.

Pasaron algunas horas, Ichimatsu ya estaba fuera de peligro y se encontraba descansando en la sala de estar. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y casi todos se habían ido a dormir a su habitación. Excepto Karamatsu, que se quedó acompañando a su hermano menor. Extrañamente no tenía sueño.

- _En verdad te miras muy tranquilo, hermano. –_ Le dijo en sus pensamientos.

- _Normalmente eres frío y distante, en especial conmigo. Pero en realidad sí te preocupas por mí, ¿cierto? -_ Karamatsu tocó con suavidad la frente del joven dormido. Recordó sus palabras febriles de antes y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

 _-No te preocupes Ichimatsu, tu hermano mayor siempre te protegerá… -_

•••

Poco antes del alba, Ichimatsu despertó. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su hermano cerca de él, sentado y recargado en la pared, dormido.

Cuando intentó incorporarse, Karamatsu despertó también.

-¿Ichimatsu? – Se acercó presuroso hacia él. -¿Cómo te sientes? -

El joven aún se sentía un poco aturdido. -… Ah… estoy bien. -

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? - Indagó curioso el segundo hermano.

Ichimatsu lo pensó un poco, pero hizo un ademán de negación.

-Recuerdo que estaba en la colina, te escuché y te vi acercándote, pero nada más. -

A Karamatsu no le sorprendió mucho que él no recordara nada, pero en el fondo eso lo decepcionó un poco.

-Supongo que tú… me trajiste a casa. - Aceptó finalmente con recelo el joven despeinado.

Su hermano mayor lo ratificó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-… P-perdón… por causarte problemas. - Dijo con timidez mirando hacia otro lado. -¿Cómo está tu herida? -

-Estoy bien, my little brother, descuida. – Le respondió de buen humor mientras se levantaba. No quería que Ichimatsu se sintiera mal.

-Oye, ¿quieres desayunar? Necesitas tener algo en el estómago para tomar tu medicina. -

-Ah… sí, está bien. _¿Medicina?_ -

Ese día los cinco hermanos consintieron de alguna manera a Ichimatsu, que prácticamente se la pasó recostado todo el tiempo. Le llevaban de comer y hacían que tomara los medicamentos. Al joven no le molestó pero era muy incómodo que toda la atención se centrara en él en todo caso.

A la mañana siguiente ya se sentía completamente bien.

Más o menos a mediodía los séxtuples se reunieron en su habitación convocados por el mayor de todos.

-Hey, ¿qué les parece si salimos ésta noche para celebrar el año nuevo? -

-¿Qué? – Se cuestionaron al unísono.

-Pero eso fue hace dos días, ¿no es muy tarde para eso? - Opinó Choromatsu.

-Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Es más, les tengo una sorpresa. - Seguido de eso sacó varios billetes de su bolsillo. -¡Yo invito! - Los cinco hermanos se asombraron.

-¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero, Osomatsu nii-san? -

-Je, pues mientras todos ustedes estaban perdiendo el tiempo y Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se congelaban en esa colina yo tuve el mejor día de mi vida. Jamás había tenido tanta suerte, ¡gané mucho! - Sonreía mientras acariciaba su fajo de billetes como un loco.

-¿Por eso estabas tan de buen humor cuando fuiste a molestarme esa tarde, cierto? - Reclamó el tercer hermano.

-Jeje, ¡sí! Pero te vengaste, ¿no? - El chico despeinado recordó haberlos visto esa noche.

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu intercambiaron miradas, éste último la desvió primero.

-Osomatsu nii-san, ¿estás diciendo que jugar al pachinko no es perder el tiempo? Vaya hermano más vago que tenemos., ¿eh? - Río Todomatsu.

-¡Yo quiero ir a comer sushi! - Vociferaba Jyushimatsu por todas partes. -¡Sí, sushi! -

-Bueno, supongo que si tú invitas está bien para mí. - Aceptó Choromatsu.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes dos? - Preguntó Totty, refiriéndose al segundo y cuarto hermano.

-Claro, es difícil resistirse a una comida gratis. - Respondió Karamatsu, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo. - Contestó el otro.

-Entonces está decidido. ¡Iremos al mejor restaurante de sushi que haya! ¡Comeremos y brindaremos hasta que nos saquen a patadas de ahí! -

-¡Bien! - Ninguno bromeaba; seguramente así sería.

•••

El restaurante que habían elegido para esa noche no era muy elegante, pero el sushi era delicioso. Todos reían y se divertían.

-Oye Karamatsu, ¿no estarás bebiendo demasiado? - Preguntó extrañado Choromatsu. -Espera, no deberías beber, ¿o sí? Estás tomando medicamentos para tu herida. -

-Sólo tomé un par de antibióticos antes de venir, that's all right. -

-Deberías aprender a Ichimatsu, él también ha tomado medicina y sólo ha estado bebiendo agua. En cambio tú te estás ahogando en sake. - Recriminó Osomatsu.

-¡Hey! Recuerden que Ichimatsu acaba de recuperarse, es normal que no deba beber. Don't worry, I'm fine. -

Ichimatsu miraba en silencio a todos.

-¡Mira, Ichimatsu nii-san! ¡Ésto es delicioso! - Jyushimatsu le ponía comida en la boca a su hermano mayor.

 _-Creo que ya estás ebrio, Jyushimatsu. -_ Era la séptima vez que hacía eso.

Pasaron algunas horas, el restaurante cerraba a las once de la noche pero los hermanos salieron hasta después de medianoche. Casi los echan a patadas, tal y como habían predicho. Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu estaban demasiado ebrios.

Totty se llevó arrastrando al quinto hermano que se había quedado dormido en el lugar, el menor de los Matsuno era quien había bebido menos a excepción del cuarto hermano que no había bebido nada. Choromatsu apoyó en sus hombros el brazo de un delirante Osomatsu.

-¡Llévame en tu espalda, Choro –chan! - Le hablaba muy de cerca.

-¡Agh! ¡Apestas, Osomatsu nii-san! -

-¡Vamos, no seas tan malo con tu querido hermano mayor! – Hablaba intercalando el volumen de su voz mientras se le pegaba y el otro forcejeaba con él. Ichimatsu los seguía de cerca. Volteó un momento para ver a Karamatsu, que se suponía estaba detrás de él, pero se dio cuenta de que éste se estaba quedando demasiado atrás. No les dijo a los demás que esperaran y fue por el rezagado.

-Hey, Kusomatsu, date prisa, los demás ya están muy lejos. - Su hermano mayor respondió algo, pero balbuceaba, no se le entendía nada de lo que decía. A regañadientes, Ichimatsu se acercó y recargó el brazo del joven en sus hombros para ayudarlo a que siguiera avanzando; teniendo cuidado con su mano vendada.

-Pensé que tolerabas mejor el alcohol, idiota. Bebiste mucho a pesar de que no debías hacerlo. -

-Jeje… lindo gatito. – Repentinamente, su hermano le empezó a acariciar el cabello. El otro muchacho se sorprendió bastante, tanto que por inercia lo tuvo que hacer a un lado. Lo hizo de forma tan violenta que hizo que Karamatsu se fuera al suelo.

-¡Estúpido, no hagas tonterías! – Gritando, le recriminó con un evidente rubor en las mejillas. El muchacho ebrio se quedó adusto unos instantes, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-¿Tanto odias tenerme cerca, hermano? -

-En este estado, cualquiera te odiaría, Kusomatsu. - El joven tomado, aunque sonriera, en la expresión de sus cejas denotaba amargura.

-He visto cómo dejas que los demás te consientan y te acaricien la cabeza. A mí también me gustaría hacerlo, ¿sabes? también soy tu hermano mayor. Haces que me den celos.- Se le alcanzó a entender con sus muy embriagadas palabras. Dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad, pero Ichimatsu no se esperaba escuchar algo así.

A Karamatsu le dio hipo mientras se tambaleaba intentando levantarse. El chico de mirada decaída suspiró. - _Supongo que no puedo dejarlo así. -_ Hizo a un lado su enojo nervioso y se agachó frente a él mientras le daba la espalda.

-Vamos, sube. Te llevaré a casa. - Él otro no lo pensó mucho y subió a su dorso.

Mientras el joven caminaba con su hermano a cuestas, Karamatsu comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza de nuevo mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de él. -Qué buen gatito eres… - Decía con incoherencia. Ichimatsu usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarlo lejos. Su hermano lo ponía tan nervioso que hacía que le dieran escalofríos.

Repentinamente el muchacho totalmente ebrio usó su propio rostro para acariciarle la mejilla a Ichimatsu. -Entonces te gusta que te acaricien ¿eh? Eres un gatito consentido. - El impactado corazón del joven latía tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho; a pesar del frío tenía tanto calor que se veía a sí mismo como un vegetal al vapor. Además… empezó a sentir cierto cosquilleo en una zona que no se esperaba en absoluto. Ya no podía caminar así.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya déjame, idiota! - Intentó detenerlo pero aún pensando con insistencia que no debía soltarlo.

-Nya nya… - Maulló el mayor como un demente, no dejaba de acariciarlo.

Karamatsu lo puso tan mal que el muchacho despeinado empezó a crispar de todo su cuerpo.

-¡Kusomatsu! ¡No sigas o juro que te mataré! - Gritó totalmente exasperado. –¡No daré un paso más si no te detienes! -

-¡Cállate! ¡Gato malo! - Entonces, obviamente sin raciocinio alguno… le mordió una oreja a Ichimatsu, quien se paralizó por completo.

Sintió los dientes de Karamatsu haciendo presión tenuemente en su oreja. Sintió sus labios… su saliva tibia… su aliento alcohólico… todo en tan sólo un segundo. Ya fuera de sí, el atónito joven perdió por completo la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas. Ambos azotaron contra el suelo. En ese momento Karamatsu ya no supo de él; se quedó dormido. Mientras, Ichimatsu intentó recuperar el aliento.

•••

-Oigan chicos, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - Preguntó Todomatsu al ver que Ichimatsu recién llegaba arrastrando de los pies a su hermano mayor, casi cuarenta minutos después que ellos.

-No preguntes. Sólo quiero llevar a éste idiota a dormir. -

-Oye Ichimatsu, creo que te regresó la fiebre, tienes la cara muy roja. -

-¡Tch! Estoy bien… -

Al día siguiente la resaca de quienes estuvieron ebrios fue monumental. Karamatsu no recordaba nada. Pero Ichimatsu… por supuesto que sí.

Estuvo pensativo por varios días, tal vez semanas… Cada vez que intercambiaba la mirada con su hermano mayor, Ichimatsu recordaba lo que pasó y se ponía nervioso; sentía el rostro caliente, el corazón acelerado y continuamente se manifestaban esas sensaciones extrañas siempre que se acercaba o hablaba con él.

•••

Un día cualquiera, sentado en la esquina de su habitación con su cubre bocas puesto, Ichimatsu miraba al joven de ceño fruncido juguetear con sus otros hermanos… En su mano izquierda llevaba una muñequera negra para esconder la herida producto de aquella pelea; que ya empezaba a cicatrizar.

Entonces… cruzaron sus semblantes como siempre lo hacían… y Karamatsu le regaló una afectuosa sonrisa que él no correspondió. Para él de seguro era lo más normal del mundo, pero para su hermano menor era en definitiva abismalmente diferente. Sentía que cada nuevo día, con cada nueva sonrisa de su hermano… sus emociones se acrecentaban más y más. Ya nunca se percataba de cuántas veces le clavaba la mirada, ni por cuánto tiempo.

 _-Karamatsu… -_

Ya no tenía sentido contradecirse a sí mismo. Aunque aún no tuviera palabras para describirlo, las sensaciones… tal vez los sentimientos de Ichimatsu por su hermano mayor se volvían cada vez más innegables.

Y también… eran enfermizos…

•••

Anotaciones: ¿No adoran leer a los ebrios? Yo sí, son tan sinceros e impredecibles. :3

La amnesia es muy conveniente y comprometedora, imposible no querer usarla, jeje. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. También los fantasmitas que no me comentan pero que leen de todos modos, muchas gracias igualmente. n_n


	9. Dulce y amargo San Valentín

Una noche, Ichimatsu tuvo un sueño.

Se vio a sí mismo como un niño pequeño corriendo por una colina que se le hacía muy familiar. Seguía a un gatito con el que solía jugar con frecuencia. Cuando el felino se fue, Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de que no podía encontrar el camino a casa.

Pasaron las horas. Corría y corría por los alrededores pero se sentía cada vez más perdido y solo. Temeroso y exhausto se sentó a llorar junto a un árbol.

-¡Ichimatsu! - Alcanzó a escuchar poco después. Cuando el pequeño vio a otro niño corriendo todo lo que podía hacia él, empezó a llorar con más energía. Sin embargo, lo hacía aliviado.

 _-¡Eres tú!… -_ Se dijo, sollozando más y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Ichimatsu! -

-¡Onii -chan! - Corrió hacia él tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Ichimatsu! -

Ambos niños se reunieron dándose un gran y afectuoso abrazo.

-¡¿En dónde estabas metido, tonto?! ¡Te busqué por todas partes! -

-¡Onii -chan! ¡Onii -chan! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! - Lloraba sin parar aferrándose con fuerza a su hermano.

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes Ichimatsu, estoy aquí. Tu onii –chan siempre te va a cuidar. - Le dijo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Un gran sentimiento protector emanaba de ese niño, a pesar de que tenía exactamente su misma edad.

-Ven, vamos a casa. ¡Te llevo de caballito! - Su hermano mayor, con una gran sonrisa, se preparó para cargarlo.

El pequeño niño, aún gimoteando, intentó limpiarse sus lágrimas. Después le regaló una amplia sonrisa también.

-¡Sí! -

Y despertó…

•••

Ichimatsu respiraba muy agitado, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Casi de inmediato se percató de que estaba llorando. Y no le extrañaba… últimamente tenía mucho ese tipo de sueños, pero era la primera vez que soñaba con lo que pasó en la colina hace ya tantos años. Volteó a su lado, y miró a Karamatsu durmiendo tranquilo junto a él… como todos los días…

Giró su cuerpo para verlo mejor, aún con lágrimas remanentes en sus ojos. Se le quedó mirando, por quién sabe cuántos minutos.

- _Jmm, había olvidado por completo que ya me habías encontrado en esa colina una vez, Karamatsu nii-san. –_ Pensó. Aquello no fue un sueño, sino un recuerdo.

Con suma delicadeza, posó su mano en el rostro de su hermano mayor, acariciándole la mejilla. Éste se movió un poco y la quitó de inmediato.

Ichimatsu le dio la espalda. Presionó la mano con la que lo había tocado con pesar. Sabía que esa noche no iba a poder dormir.

•••

Esa mañana, Ichimatsu ni siquiera había notado qué día era hasta el desayuno.

-Vaya, Ichimatsu, te ves terrible… - Observó Choromatsu.

-Tienes razón, mira. - Totty le palpó las grandes ojeras a su hermano mayor. -Tienes bolsas en las bolsas, jaja. - El joven desvelado no tenía fuerzas para o molestarse o hacer nada.

-¿Y ustedes a dónde van tan bien vestidos? - Indagó Osomatsu al ver a un par de sus hermanos sospechosamente elegantes.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Hoy es San Valentín. -

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritó el primer Matsuno.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo, Osomatsu nii-san? Es más, mira y llora. - Fanfarroneó Todomatsu restregándole una caja de chocolates.

-¿Ehh? ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirlos? ¿Y a qué hora de la mañana saliste? ¡Apenas son las diez! -

-Seguramente los compró él mismo. – Se burló el tercer hermano.

-¡Ja! Sólo estás celoso porque jamás conseguirás chocolates como yo, o-nii -san… -

-¡Heh! ¡Totty es un demonio! -

-¡No es verdad, Jyushimatsu nii-san! - Reprochó el menor. Esa escena pasaba con frecuencia con ellos dos.

-¿Dónde está Karamatsu? - Interrumpió un desganado Ichimatsu.

-¿Hmm? Salió muy temprano, seguramente para hacer lo mismo que el año pasado. - Entonces el joven ojeroso lo recordó. El año anterior salió muy temprano a comprar un ramo de rosas enorme y se paseó por lugares concurridos entregando una rosa a cada chica linda que veía, con la esperanza de que alguna le regalara chocolates. No funcionó. El joven recordó lo decepcionado que regresó ese día. - _Eso le pasa por actuar tan desesperado. Ese idiota… -_ Pensó. También recordó que de cierta manera a él le satisfacía que fuera así.

-Bien, me voy. -

-¿A dónde vas, Osomatsu nii-san? Aún no terminas de desayunar. -

-Sólo iré a cambiarme. Debo darme prisa, éste año en definitiva conseguiré que Totoko -chan me regale chocolates. - Guiñó un ojo con seguridad.

-¡Hey, espera! ¡Voy contigo! – Se apresuró Choromatsu, decidido a ganarle. Luego ambos salieron.

-Dime, Totty. - Se acercó curioso el quinto hermano. -¿Tú compraste los chocolates, verdad? -

-Sí. Pero míralos, creo que los hice enloquecer, jeje. – El Matsuno menor nunca podía esconderle nada a Jyushimatsu.

-¡Hah! ¡Totty es un demonio! -

-¡Deja de decirme así, nii -san! -

-Me iré primero. - Interrumpió nuevamente Ichimatsu.

-¿A dónde vas? -

-¿Hmm? Ah… tengo una cita. -

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron alterados. Enseguida su hermano mayor salió por la puerta sin hacerles caso. Tampoco había terminado de desayunar.

-No puede ser… - Se preocupó Todomatsu. -El más lúgubre de nosotros va a tener una cita… -

-¿Con quién crees que sea? _¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?_ -

-Hay que seguirlo para averiguarlo. -

•••

Los menores de los Matsuno siguieron a Ichimatsu por un rato. Iba muy tranquilo y bostezando mucho. También estaba aún más desaliñado que de costumbre, usando una arrugada chaqueta color caqui encima de su suéter púrpura de siempre. Al menos ésta vez sí calzaba sus botas en vez de sus habituales sandalias.

-¿Cómo puede tener una cita vestido así? Debería al menos haberse peinado o algo. -

-Tal vez su novia es un gato. - Mencionó preocupado el quinto hermano.

Lo siguieron por casi una hora, cuando vieron que se dirigía a una casa. Tocó el timbre. Los hermanos espías tragaron saliva.

Abrió la puerta una mujer joven, muy bonita. Los hermanos se quedaron tullidos.

-¡No puede ser, es preciosa! – Intentó susurrar Todomatsu aunque habló en voz alta. Jyushimatsu estaba en blanco.

Miraron que ambos intercambiaron una reverencia de cortesía. También empezaron a hablar pero los menores no pudieron escuchar qué se decían.

Ichimatsu y aquella señorita comenzaron a caminar juntos. A él podía vérsele una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Los jóvenes continuaron siguiéndolos incrédulos.

Poco después, miraron que llegaron al albergue que su hermano mayor solía frecuentar y ambos entraron.

-¿Por qué llegaron ahí? -

-No lo sé. -

Esperaron un rato. Cuando salieron del albergue, se pudo ver que la chica bonita tenía un pequeño gatito en brazos. Los espías se confundieron un poco.

-¿Crees que sólo sea eso? ¿Sólo la trajo para darle un gato en adopción? -

-No lo sé. - Repitió Jyushimatsu. -¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos ya? -

-No… hay que seguirlos un poco más, quiero saber cómo termina esto. - Totty estaba decidido.

Siguiéndolos aún, vieron que entraron a una tienda de mascotas. Al salir, Ichimatsu salió cargando varias cosas necesarias para el gatito. Una jaula, alimento, algunos juguetes, etcétera.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la casa de la joven, ella abrió la puerta y dejó al minino dentro. Al salir volvió a reverenciar a su acompañante, agradeciéndole.

-Hey, Totty, creo que ya vimos suficiente. - Comentó cansado Jyushimatsu.

-Es verdad, creo que sólo adoptó un gato y ya. Vaya susto que me dio. -

-¿Creíste que era inconcebible que Ichimatsu nii-san tuviera una cita antes que tú? ¡Totty es muy malo! – Acusó sonriendo divertido.

-Je, supongo que tienes razón. -

Antes de dar media vuelta, pudieron ver que la muchacha sacaba algo de su bolsa de mano. Era una caja con forma de corazón. Los menores ahora sí se impactaron.

Alcanzaron a ver cómo la chica le decía algunas cosas a Ichimatsu. Él, aunque se le veía un poco desconcertado y sorprendido, los aceptó. Después simplemente se despidieron y el joven se retiró de ahí.

Casi de inmediato ambos hermanos espías lo interceptaron.

-¡Ichimatsu nii-san! ¡No puedo creer que de verdad hayas conseguido chocolates! ¡Y de una chica tan linda! - Le gritó Totty de frente descaradamente. -Te los dio por obligación, ¿verdad? -

-Ah, así que de verdad me estaban siguiendo, par de entrometidos. -

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó el quinto hermano con sinceridad.

-Eso no importa, vamos, respóndeme. – Exigió Totty.

-Hmm, la verdad es que me los dio en serio. -

-¡¿Qué?! - Respondieron sorprendidos.

-Sí, no los quería aceptar pero ella insistió. Le debo un favor por haber adoptado a uno de los gatos, como pudieron ver. -

-¡Wow! Ichimatsu nii-san, eso se escuchó demasiado genial. - Jyushimatsu tenía razón.

-¡Sí! No digas esas cosas, me haces recordar a Karamatsu nii-san. - A Ichimatsu eso no le hizo ninguna gracia y le lanzó una mirada siniestra a Totty.

-Emm… jeje. - Rió nerviosamente. -¡Oh, mira la hora! Ya se me hizo tarde. ¡Nos vemos! – Sonrió falsamente a ambos y se marchó rápido hacia otra parte.

Ichimatsu puso la caja que acababa de recibir en las manos a Jyushimatsu, quien la sostuvo confundido.

-Ten, te los regalo. -

-¿Ah? Pero nii -san, no puedes darme algo que ya te regaló una chica linda. Además no me gustas de esa manera. - Bromeó fingiendo una mueca tierna, emulando a Todomatsu.

-No hagas eso… - Le respondió lanzándole otra mirada espeluznante…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! -

-¿Los quieres o no? No tengo ganas de chocolates ahora. -

-Los guardaré para ti, ¿te parece? Los compartiremos después. -

-Seguro… Bien, ya tengo que irme. -

-¿Hmm? ¿A dónde? -

-A casa, ¿vienes? -

-No, iré con Osomatsu nii -san y Choromatsu nii -san. -

-¿También quieres chocolates de Totoko -chan? -

-No, quiero ver cómo los golpean. - Rió divertido. -¡Ten cuidado de regreso a casa! - Enseguida, el enérgico muchacho se marchó presuroso como siempre.

•••

Ichimatsu caminaba de regreso a su hogar; algo fastidiado por todas las parejas felices que había por doquier.

- _Tal vez el primero en llegar a casa sea Karamatsu. El estúpido no aprende. -_

Dio unos pasos y luego se detuvo. _-Pero… ¿y qué tal si lo consigue ésta vez? -_ Ese pensamiento lo azotó como un relámpago. _-¡Tch! No me importa. Tal vez si consigue lo que quiere deje de ser tan molesto. -_ Intentó dar otro paso, pero ni siquiera lo completó. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia otra dirección. Él sabía exactamente en dónde estaría su hermano.

•••

Sí, ahí estaba. En el puente donde solía fumar algunas tardes, miró a Karamatsu cargando un ramo de rosas medio vacío. _-Me pregunto cuántas ha regalado ya. -_

Manteniendo distancia para que no lo viera, Ichimatsu observó un rato a su hermano mayor.

En verdad era patético. Cada que veía a una chica sola, le regalaba una rosa, destellando, haciéndose el genial. Pero en realidad parecía no más que un acosador o un pervertido. _-¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta de eso? Es un idiota. –_ Ichimatsu intentó desviar la mirada por tanta acumulación de pena ajena.

Sin embargo, hubo algo exigió su atención de inmediato.

Karamatsu repitió lo mismo de antes. Le regaló una rosa a una chica solitaria que de hecho no reaccionó tan mal. Pero el chico desaliñado se dio cuenta de que un sujeto bastante molesto se dirigía rápido hacia él.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, ese tipo le propinó un impiadoso puñetazo en la cara al atónito joven, que cayó violentamente al piso. Lo que quedaba del ramo de rosas se esparció por todas partes.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, estás enfermo?! ¡Ésta chica viene conmigo! - Gritó con ferocidad.

Karamatsu se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Espera! Lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que… - El maldito no lo dejó hablar y le pegó de nuevo. La chica que lo acompañaba se asustó y lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Ya basta, déjalo! ¡Él no me hizo nada malo! -

El joven golpeado se incorporó de nuevo. De inmediato se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Lo siento mucho! - El sujeto lo miró con desprecio. Tomó la rosa de las manos de la chica y la tiró al piso con las demás. Las pisoteó antes de irse caminando con ella.

-Vaya imbécil. - Se le alcanzó a escuchar. -Sí, pero no tenías por qué pegarle tampoco. - Comentó la desagradecida mujer.

Karamatsu recogió las rosas. Las tiró a la basura y se retiró de ahí.

•••

La pareja siguió caminando un poco más. De repente, se encontraron de nuevo con el joven de antes, o eso pensaron. Ahora usaba un cubre bocas.

-¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Quieres otra paliza, imbécil? Un momento, ¿qué no tenías puesta otra ropa ant… - No alcanzó a terminar de hablar. El muchacho se le acercó al otro y le propinó un puñetazo duro y certero justo en la quijada. El impacto le tiró algunos dientes antes de caer al piso. La mujer gritó.

-¡Oye! ¡Estás loco! ¡Ayuda! - Cuando el otro sujeto lo miró con más detenimiento supo que no era el mismo de antes. Además, éste tenía una mirada diabólica que lo aterró.

-Cierra la boca, basura… - Rechinó los dientes y se tronó los dedos. Enseguida se agachó un poco, lo tomó de la camisa y le asestó otro golpe directo en la cara. La muchacha acompañante se fue corriendo pidiendo auxilio. Todos los presentes se hicieron a un lado para evitar la conmoción. El furioso muchacho le dio una patada en el estómago al tipo aún en el suelo; lo dejó jadeando luchando por aire.

El joven despeinado le puso un pie en el cuello.

-¿Sabes que el tipo al que golpeaste antes pudo haberte hecho pedazos en un momento? - El sujeto en el piso empezó a toser. Tomó el pie del fúrico muchacho intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Tal vez yo debería hacerlo por él. -

Dos hombres se atrevieron a intervenir. Lo tomaron de los brazos apartándolo del desvalido.

-¡Ya basta, muchacho! ¿Por qué haces esto? -

-¡Tch!... - Se jaló de ambos quitándose del agarre. -No lo sé, sólo tuve ganas. – No mintió. En realidad no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Luego siguió su camino; nadie lo siguió. El chico era aterrador…

Caminando de regreso a casa, Ichimatsu se preguntó por qué su hermano mayor no se había defendido. Él sabía a la perfección que Karamatsu era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

 _-No te costaba nada hacer lo que yo hice, idiota. -_

Cavilando acerca de eso, pasó frente a una tienda que lo hizo detenerse. Se le quedó mirando un momento a las varias cajas de chocolates de San Valentín sin vender. Ya casi atardecía.

•••

Ya sin prisas, Ichimatsu decidió ir al parque cercano a su hogar para ver el ocaso desde ahí. Entonces… cuando vio a Karamatsu sentado en una de las bancas, la sangre se le fue a los pies. El joven se preguntó cuán desafortunada podría llegar a ser esa tarde…

Lo observó un poco. Se le miraba muy relajado, como si no tuviera fuerzas.

Karamatsu recargaba su cabeza hacia atrás en la banca, observando el cielo, o a la nada. Estaba fumando… se veía demasiado pensativo y sólo salió del trance cuando de repente su hermano menor lo llamó.

-Hey, Kusomatsu. -

-¿Ah? - Se sorprendió. Después vio quién era y rápido apagó y tiró el cigarrillo. -Ah, hola Ichimatsu. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

-Iba a casa pero quise venir aquí primero. -

-¿Hmm? ¿Y por qué? -

-No sé, para enterrar mi enojo o algo parecido. -

-¿Qué? -

-No, olvídalo. - A continuación, se sentó junto a él y se le quedó mirando.

-Y… - Titubeó. -¿Repetiste tu rutina del año pasado? -

-Sí, pero no me fue muy bien. - Respondió llorando con falsedad. -Tal vez debería dejar de hacerlo. -

-Por fin usas la cabeza… -

-Ja… - Rió sin ánimos… En realidad sí se sentía muy decepcionado.

-Tu mejilla… se ve inflamada… - Le hizo esa observación al mayor aparentando no saber nada.

-Ah… choqué con un poste de luz. - Mintió.

-Qué torpe eres… -

-Sí, lo sé… muy torpe. – No se molestó en ocultar su sentir. Por esa vez, ni siquiera pretendió comportarse como el hermano genial… El menor, por supuesto que lo notó.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Luego, Ichimatsu sacó algo de su bolsillo y su hermano mayor observó que era una pequeña caja con chocolates.

-¡Wow! Tú si tuviste suerte, ¿eh? ¿Quién lo diría? -

-Ah… sí. - Mintió también. En realidad la había comprado un poco antes de llegar. -¿Celoso? - Intentó bromear.

-¡Heh! Pues… sí, eso creo. Pero también estoy feliz por ti. – Le sonrió con sinceridad. Ichimatsu podía ver que detrás de esa falsa sonrisa se encontraba todo su abatimiento… Y eso… lo irritó por alguna razón. En aquel momento abrió la caja de chocolates, sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Qué haces? -

-¿Qué no lo ves? Voy a comérmelos. -

-¿Lo harás aquí? ¿Por qué? -

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -

-Pues nada pero… Hmm, bueno, la verdad ni siquiera sé qué haría yo con una caja de chocolates que me haya entregado una chica, jaja… -

-Ya cállate, ten… - Lo interrumpió dándole un chocolate directamente en la boca. Karamatsu se sorprendió pero lo saboreó al instante.

-Vaya, está muy bueno. -

-No hables con la boca llena. -

-Lo siento. -

-Ten otro. – También se lo puso en la boca. El mayor, aún confundido lo aceptó de nueva cuenta.

-¿Por qué tú no comes, Ichimatsu? -

-Ah, sí… lo haré en un momento. Ten otro. -

-¿Te digo algo? - Mencionó Karamatsu mientras seguía masticando con una extraña pero clara expresión de tristeza y felicidad combinadas. –Éstos son los únicos chocolates de San Valentín que recibiré éste año. -

Ichimatsu ya lo sabía, pero aún así… aquellas palabras lo estremecieron, y aunada a esa triste sonrisa que le veía a su hermano mayor… el joven sintió de nuevo un terrible pinchazo en el pecho.

- _Karamatsu… estúpido._ Ten otro. – Se lo dio en la boca también.

Mientras el muchacho triste masticaba la cuarta golosina, el joven insomne pudo notar que Karamatsu tenía chocolate justo en medio de sus labios.

Ésta vez sí que lo pensó… Sabía que no podía, que no debía… Sería extraño…

Pero nada le importó en ese momento. Levantó su mano y llevó directamente su pulgar a los labios achocolatados del joven responsable de sus recientes insomnios… Deslizó su dedo con lentitud en ellos ante el asombro del chico, limpiándole el chocolate. Enseguida llevó su mano a su propia boca y lamió el dulce. Percibió también un sutil sabor a tabaco. Karamatsu pudo ver la lengua de Ichimatsu saboreando despacio el chocolate de su pulgar…

-Come más lento.- Le ordenó desviando la mirada. Acababa de caer en cuenta lo que había hecho. De inmediato se puso de pie.

-Vámonos a casa, Kusomatsu. -

-… E-Está bien. - Respondió un poco entrecortado mientras se levantaba también, confundido por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Ten, quédatelos. – Le entregó la caja de chocolates.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Deberías atesorar más "the beautiful feelings" de la chica que te los entregó, my brother. -

-… ¿Te digo por qué? Porque si no los quieres simplemente los tiraré y ya. - Esas palabras desconcertaron a Karamatsu, que ya no quiso rebatir con él, aceptándolos.

-Bien… Muchas gracias. - Intentó sonreír.

-Sólo son chocolates, no es gran cosa. -

-Je, esto es raro, ¿sabes? –

-¿Hmm? -

-¿Debería regalarte algo por "the white day", querido hermano? - Bromeó.

-¡Tch! Cállate idiota… - Le respondió con displicencia dándole la espalda, escondiendo el rubor de su rostro.

Ichimatsu ignoró lo nervioso que había puesto a su hermano mayor esa tarde…

•••

Al día siguiente cinco de los seis hermanos platicaron acerca de lo mal que les fue en San Valentín. Osomatsu ni Choromatsu consiguieron nada de Totoko. Todomatsu recibió algunos chocolates de cortesía, aunque siguió mintiendo sobre los que dijo recibir de verdad. Jyushimatsu, después de ir a burlarse de sus hermanos mayores, recibió no sólo los del cuarto hermano, sino montones más que no quiso explicar de dónde vinieron. Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu… Era el mismo razonamiento que siempre usaban sus hermanos. Karamatsu no quiso hablar nada acerca del día anterior, pero escondió los chocolates que le regaló su hermano menor para compartirlos con él después.

Ichimatsu salió temprano de casa para ir al albergue y entregar a otro gato en adopción. Por alguna razón esa mañana estaba de buen humor.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo, así que decidió ir a almorzar a un lugar cercano.

Para llegar ahí tenía que pasar por aquel infame puente. Recordó lo que hizo el día anterior y sólo esperaba que no lo arrestaran o algo así, aunque no le importaba demasiado tampoco.

Era temprano y no había muchas personas, menos mal. Pero cuando llegó a la mitad del tramo escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Umm, di-disculpa… - El joven volteó y vio a una muchacha de rostro agraciado justo frente a él. Ichimatsu la miró extrañado.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Respondió nervioso y sin nada de delicadeza.

-¡Oh! Te ves un poco diferente, ¿estás enfermo? - El muchacho se confundió todavía más. - _¿De qué demonios habla ésta chica? -_

-¿Disculpa? -

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Hizo una leve reverencia. –Sé que no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. -

-¿Y de dónde me conoces? - Preguntó totalmente despistado.

Ella, muy tímida, respondió: -Verás… te vi el día de ayer, sólo que… claro, tenías otro tipo de vestimenta. Estabas regalando rosas a las chicas solitarias que veías pasar y quiero decirte que eso me pareció muy lindo. – Se sonrojó bastante.

… Ichimatsu sintió una violenta punzada en el pecho.

-Me diste una rosa a mí también, y me sentí tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer… pero reuní el valor para venir aquí. Pensé que iba a esperarte mucho más tiempo pero tuve mucha suerte al encontrarte tan pronto. ¿Sabes? Esa rosa fue lo único que recibí ese día y me sentí tan feliz que creí que moriría. - Habló con una gran y ruborizada sonrisa. –Me preocupé tanto cuando vi lo que te hizo ese hombre… Tú no hiciste nada malo, no fue justo. Pero me alegró que no usaras la violencia también, fue tan maduro y genial de tu parte… -

 _-… ¿Pero qué diablos? -_ La miraba aturdido sin decir nada.

La muchacha sacó una carta y una caja en forma de corazón de su bolsa. El joven, que hasta hace un momento estaba de buen humor… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La chica, temblando nerviosa, le entregó ambas cosas. Ichimatsu las tomó, no tenía opción. Ni siquiera sabía qué postura podía tomar en esas circunstancias.

-¡Sé que es un poco tarde, pero por favor acéptalo! - De inmediato se fue corriendo, tal cual como si fuera alguna especie de estúpida película romántica.

Ichimatsu se quedó divisando a la nada…

Sí… Aquella muchacha obviamente lo había confundido con Karamatsu.

 _-¡Maldita sea! -_

•••

Anotaciones: Éste capítulo es casi el doble de largo que los anteriores (aleluya) XD. Espero que futuros capítulos sean así o más largos. ñwñ

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. Y por supuesto, por leer. n_n


	10. Farsante

Ichimatsu regresó a casa esa tarde de tan mal humor que nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. De inmediato subió al tejado, sin importar que estuviera helado allá arriba. Tenía escondida la carta en la bolsa de su suéter. Los chocolates los había tirado a la basura en cuanto la muchacha se perdió de vista.

De verdad intentó asimilar lo que había pasado. También intentaba pensar sin éxito en qué diablos iba a hacer…

 _-Supongo que… simplemente debería decírselo y ya. No es mi problema después de todo. -_ Pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, un terrible dolor invadía su pecho.

Sacó la ya maltrecha carta de su bolsillo… y con un frío estupor la abrió.

" _Querido chico de San Valentín:_

 _Quiero decirte que el día de ayer me impresionaste mucho. Me conmovió tu caballerosidad. Creo que eres una persona a quien me gustaría conocer mejor._

 _No es mucho pero por medio de ésta carta quiero expresarte mis sentimientos. Sé que es repentino pero quiero decirte que… me gustas._

 _Quisiera poder llegar a gustarte también, si me das la oportunidad, y… me gustaría mucho escuchar tu respuesta._

 _Si aceptas, te estaré esperando mañana en éste mismo lugar a las 6:00 pm. Si no te veo, entenderé que me has rechazado._

 _Atte: Una chica a la que le regalaste una rosa."_

Ichimatsu aplastó con fuerza la carta en su mano.

-¡Tch!… - No quiso pensar mucho al respecto. Aquella chica parecía hablar muy en serio.

- _Qué estupidez. Enamorarse de Kusomatsu sólo por una insignificante cortesía… -_ Un gesto de absoluta seriedad invadió su rostro. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Karamatsu merecía ésta oportunidad? ¿Y por qué sentía unos irrefrenables deseos de no decirle nada de la carta?

-¿Ichimatsu? - Éste saltó del susto.

De inmediato se guardó la arrugada carta en uno de los bolsillos de su suéter, y también la segunda mano en el otro para coincidir. _-¿Karamatsu?… Maldita sea mi suerte. -_ Pensó con desasosiego.

-¿Te pasa algo, hermano? -

-No… Sólo quería estar aquí. - Enseguida su hermano mayor se sentó a su lado.

- _Maldición… -_

-Hey, mira lo que traje. – Sonrió con amplitud, mostrándole la caja de chocolates que él mismo le había regalado ayer. -¿Te gustaría comerlos ahora? - Karamatsu notó a su hermano menor más decaído de lo normal. Quiso creer que eso lo animaría.

Ichimatsu miró al joven de cejas fruncidas, luego a los chocolates, y de nuevo a él.

-… Ah, bien. - Ésto hizo sonreír al mayor, que quiso entregarle la caja. Pero en vez de eso miró cómo Ichimatsu abría su boca. -Dame uno entonces. -

-¿Eh? -

-No quiero sacar las manos, tengo frío. - Era por eso y porque no quería que se escuchara ni un poco el pedazo de papel que tenía arrugado en su mano.

Un poco confundido, Karamatsu sacó un chocolate de la caja y se lo puso en la boca a Ichimatsu, que lo masticó sin más.

-¿Está bueno, verdad? -

-Hmjm. - Contestó aún con la boca llena. Su hermano mayor sonreía.

-Dame otro. -

-Bien. - Se lo dio enseguida, también en la boca. -Y dime, ¿cómo era la chica que te regaló éstos chocolates? ¿Era linda? - Esa pregunta hizo que Ichimatsu se atragantara con el caramelo. Empezó a toser.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¿Estás bien? -

Aún tosiendo, respondió que sí.

-Tranquilo, si no quieres decirlo ahora está bien. Te entiendo, my brother, seguro que quieres atesorar los sentimientos de la bella señorita, ¿no es así? – Sus ojos brillaron mirando al cielo. Ichimatsu torció la boca y tenso su mandíbula.

-¡Tch! Haces que me den náuseas, Kusomatsu. – Lo miró con desprecio.

-Ok, ok. I'm sorry. -

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio.

-Oye… Karamatsu… -

-Dime. -

 _-Vamos, sólo entrégale la estúpida carta. –_ Se exigió, estrujándola todavía más en su puño cerrado. - _Vamos… ¡dásela de una vez! ¡Hazlo! -_

-¿Ichimatsu? - Miró el mayor preocupado, su hermano menor parecía sudar como si estuviera nervioso.

-… Dame otro chocolate. -

-¿Ah?… Sí, está bien. -

Ambos hermanos se quedaron un rato más en el tejado. Ichimatsu no le dijo nada sobre la carta.

•••

Aquella noche fue terrible para el cuarto Matsuno. A su lado dormía Karamatsu como siempre, aunque ésta vez éste le daba la espalda. Verlo tan tranquilo ahí junto a él le ponía los nervios de punta.

Recién estaba pensando en lo estúpido que se debió haber visto exigiendo chocolates como si fuera un niño, pero a su hermano mayor no parecía que le hubiera molestado. Eso lo irritaba demasiado, no lo podía evitar.

- _¡Odio que me hagas hacer ese tipo de cosas extrañas, Kusomatsu! -_ Inconscientemente tomó y jaló con fuerza del pijama a su durmiente hermano mayor. Él no se movió…

Pensó en estrujarlo, estaba molesto. Pero en vez de eso sólo se quedó sosteniéndolo. Miraba su espalda… su nuca… su cuello… A Ichimatsu de nuevo le atacaron los nervios, pero ésta vez no se opuso contra ellos. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas…

Sólo colocó la frente en su espalda, cerrando sus ojos. No lo soltó en ningún momento.

- _Maldito Karamatsu… -_ Se repitió sin cesar, hasta quedarse dormido.

•••

A la mañana siguiente todos flojeaban en la sala de estar. Hasta que el mayor de los Matsuno interrumpió el silencio.

-Hey, Karamatsu. - Su narcisista hermano se miraba en el espejo.

-¿Qué pasa? -

-Esta tarde quiero ir al pachinko, ¿no vienes? -

-Ah, lo siento, no tengo dinero. - Los cuatro hermanos restantes escuchaban la conversación.

-Te podría prestar un poco, con intereses bajos, ¿qué te parece? - Respondió el pícaro hermano mayor.

-Ni siquiera nuestra madre podría creerte semejante mentira, Osomatsu. -

-Jaja, ¿entonces no quieres? ¿Tienes otros planes o algo así? -

-Supongo que sí los tengo. -

-¿Y a dónde irás? -

-Cerca del río, yo… - Ichimatsu levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Sabía a qué lugar se refería. -Tengo algunos asuntos. - Dijo intentando hacerse el interesante. Aunque en realidad sólo quería ir ahí a fumar.

-Jajaja, ¿seguro que no sólo quieres ir a coquetear con algunas chicas? - Lo acusó divertido.

-Si "my charms" atraen la atención de las Karamatsu girls, deberé asumir la responsabilidad. - Objetó resplandeciendo dolorosamente a la vista.

Ichimatsu, quien estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, se puso de pie rápidamente. Se le veía alterado, todos sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de eso.

Karamatsu iría a ese detestable puente por la tarde, y eso significaba que…

 _-No... -_

-¿Ichimatsu? – Lo llamó extrañado el primer hermano mayor. El chico necesitaba pensar rápido para que no pareciera sospechoso. E hizo la primera tontería que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Ten. - Sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo y se los entregó a Karamatsu. - Juega por mí hoy, yo tengo algo que hacer. Si ganas te puedes quedar con la mitad. -

-¡Ohh!, are you sure, my brother? - Manifestó emocionado.

-Ah, sí. Al menos descansaremos de ustedes dos por hoy. – Sonrió maliciosamente. Sus hermanos se burlaron también. Era el Ichimatsu de siempre, aunque estuviera actuando un poco raro ahora.

Poco después los dos mayores se fueron. Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu salieron un rato después para ir a pescar y Totty salió a continuación sin decir a dónde.

Más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde, Ichimatsu se quedó solo en casa. Pensaba sobre aquella chica, cosas que no había contemplado antes.

 _-Karamatsu va a ese puente demasiado seguido ahora que tiene el estúpido hábito de fumar. Aunque él no se aparezca a las seis como esa mujer quiere, eso no impide que puedan encontrarse si ella va a buscarlo después. -_ Ichimatsu ya no estaba siendo razonable. Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era a su hermano y a esa chica saliendo juntos.

Tenía inundada la mente de esos pensamientos irracionales. Se preguntaba qué podría hacer. _-La única manera de hacer que ella pierda el interés es rechazarla directamente pero… estoy seguro que él jamás hará tal cosa. -_

Entonces… un pensamiento le llegó como rayo. El joven lo meditó un par de minutos y de inmediato frunció el ceño incrédulo. Casi burlándose de sí mismo.

 _-No… no puedo hacerlo. Es una idiotez, jamás funcionaría… -_

-Estúpido, se supone que eres idéntico a él. - Se dijo en voz alta.

 _-¡Maldita sea! -_

•••

A las seis de la tarde en punto, la jovencita de la rosa ya estaba ahí. Usaba un ceñido vestido floreado con un abrigo afelpado color rosa pálido, y junto con su largo cabello suelto color chocolate, hacían que se viera mucho más atractiva que la última vez que estuvo ahí. Se sentía muy nerviosa.

No esperó mucho. Al otro extremo del puente lo vio venir; era él. Vestía, no como ayer, sino como el día anterior a ese, cuando le regaló la rosa. Con su chaqueta negra, pantalones azules, botas color café y lentes oscuros. La única diferencia es que ésta vez cargaba una pequeña mochila.

-Hello lady. Estoy aquí, justo como lo pediste. - A la chica le brillaron los ojos. El joven frente a ella lucía mucho más nervioso de lo normal. – _Creo que está sudando. -_ Pero ella tomó eso como una muy buena señal.

La muchacha, visiblemente inquieta, jugaba con sus manos.

-Entonces… ¿leíste mi carta? ¡Oh! Pero qué tonta soy, por supuesto que la leíste, por eso estás aquí, jeje. – Rió encantadora, propinándose un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí, aquí mismo la tengo. - Indicó señalando al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Estoy feliz… - La chica juntó sus manos, nerviosa. Luego se armó de valor.

-¡Por… por favor sal conmigo! - Gritó sonrojada, cerrando sus ojos. El joven junto a ella se sorprendió, pero de ninguna grata manera. Luego la miró con desdén algunos segundos.

-Lo siento, no me interesa. - Esas palabras hicieron que ella se incorporara de inmediato.

-… ¿Qué? -

-Lo que escuchaste, dije que no me interesa. - Entonces sacó de su chaqueta una maltrecha bola de papel y se la entregó en las manos. Sí, era su carta. Enseguida el joven con total indiferencia se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso, dándole la espalda.

-¡Espera! - Gritó la herida muchacha. El chico se detuvo. -¡Dime! ¡¿Entonces por qué me regalaste una rosa ese día?! Pensé que buscabas compañía y yo… - Comenzó a sollozar. El muchacho de los lentes oscuros se dio media vuelta para observarla.

-No lo sé… me dan lástima las mujeres tan solitarias y desesperadas como tú. - Esas hirientes palabras impactaron a la jovencita más de lo que se imaginaba. Su tristeza se tornó en furia.

-¡Bien! ¡Lárgate entonces! ¡Espero no volver a verte jamás! - Seguido de eso lanzó la bola de papel directo al rostro del hostil muchacho y se fue corriendo. Algunos pasos después, se detuvo para decirle una última cosa.

-¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá te mueras solo, idiota! - Después se perdió de vista.

De inmediato el joven se quitó los lentes para el sol, revelando una mirada decaída y cansada.

- _Ja, ¿te digo algo, jovencita? Es muy posible que ese deseo tuyo se haga realidad. -_ Pensó desairado.

Antes de llegar a casa entró a un baño público, sacó su propia ropa de la mochila que cargaba, guardó la de Karamatsu y salió siendo él mismo de nuevo.

- _Maldición, Karamatsu… es tan cansado ser tú. -_

•••

Cuando regresó a su hogar, ya todos estaban ahí.

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san? ¿Dónde estabas metido? - Así le dio la bienvenida el más pequeño de sus hermanos.

-Nii-san, ¿qué llevas ahí? - Preguntó Jyushimatsu.

-Ah, es la ropa de Kusomatsu. Estaba a punto de tirarla para salvarlo de su mal gusto.- Le respondió sin ninguna vergüenza y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, dame acá! - Gritó el segundo hermano, quitándole la mochila de las manos.

-¡Je! - El cuarto hermano no se opuso a que se la arrebatase.

-Bueno, ahora que todos estamos aquí, Karamatsu y yo les tenemos una sorpresa.- Todos dirigieron su atención a Osomatsu, que sacó algunos boletos de su abrigo.

-¿Qué es eso, Osomatsu nii-san? –

-Al salir del pachinko Karamatsu y yo pasamos por el centro comercial para comprar la cena, cuando vimos que mañana van a inaugurar una pista de patinaje. -

-¡Vaya! ¿En serio? -

-Je, sí. Reservé boletos para todos. -

-Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste dinero para comprar boletos para los seis? - Preguntó Choromatsu.

-Escéptico como siempre, ¿cierto, querido hermano? Karamatsu y yo los compramos honestamente. -

-Cierto. - Añadió el segundo hermano. –Ambos ganamos en el pachinko y yo compré tres de los boletos. Por cierto… - Le entregó unos billetes a Ichimatsu, aún un poco molesto por casi haber tirado su "perfect fashion". –Aquí tienes tu parte de las ganancias. Ambos tuvimos suerte, ¿eh? Yo por ganar y tú por haber confiado en tu lucky brother. -

-Sí, supongo… - Respondió el cuarto Matsuno sin muchos ánimos.

-Entonces, ¿listos para patinar mañana? - Habló entusiasmado el mayor de los hermanos.

-Pero yo no sé patinar… -

-No te preocupes Choromatsu, yo te puedo enseñar. -

-¿Y tú desde cuándo patinas, Osomatsu nii-san? -

-Nunca he patinado, pero no ha de ser muy difícil. - El tercer hermano entrecerró los ojos. Por supuesto que no confiaba en él.

Mientras todos platicaban, Ichimatsu salió de la sala de estar. En el pasillo, Karamatsu lo siguió de cerca.

-¿A dónde vas, Ichimatsu? - El joven volteó hacia él. - _¿Por qué me sigues?_ Fue un día muy agotador, me daré un baño y luego iré a dormir. -

-Es un poco temprano. ¿Te sientes bien? -

-Sí, sólo estoy cansado. -

-Bien, pero antes de que te vayas quiero darte algo. No lo hice allá adentro porque estoy seguro de que los demás se mofarían de ambos. -

 _-¿Darme… algo..._ ¿Hmm? ¿Y qué es? - El joven de mirada fuerte sacó algo del bolsillo de su suéter. Enseguida se lo entregó en la mano.

-Ésto… - Ichimatsu lo miró asombrado. Era un llavero con forma de gato negro.

-Podría ser un complemento para tu copia de la llave de casa. Lo vi hoy en la tienda de premios y pensé que te gustaría. Lo compré con mi parte de las ganancias, no te preocupes. ¿No te recuerda a nuestro amigo del tejado? -

-… Sí. Es… hmm… - Ichimatsu no sabía qué decir.

-Gracias a él pudimos pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿no te parece? - El hermano menor observó la cálida sonrisa del mayor. De nuevo la marea de emociones en su interior lo ahogaban dentro de su pecho.

Como Ichimatsu no decía nada, el joven de ceño fruncido se empezó a sentir incómodo.

-Emm, si no quieres aceptarlo está bien. -

-¡No! - Levantó la voz sin querer. –Digo… en realidad… me gusta... -

-¿En serio? Perfect, I'm happy! -Karamatsu sonrió con total franqueza. Ichimatsu se pasmó todavía más. Después el mayor se dio la vuelta. –Bien, good night my brother. – Luego regresó con sus otros hermanos.

•••

Ichimatsu fue el primero en acostarse. Después del baño se sentía relajado y estaba tan cansado que sólo quería cerrar los ojos y no saber nada del mundo, ni de su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, no lo podía evitar. Tenía el llavero en sus manos y levantó un poco el brazo para verlo mejor. No tuvo idea de cuántos minutos se le quedó mirando. Era bonito, sí, pero más que eso… él se lo había regalado…

 _-Si le hubiera entregado la carta, probablemente sería esa chica quien recibiría éste tipo de regalos. -_ El joven se paralizó de forma inevitable. ¿Ahora en qué estaba pensando? No cabía duda; entre más lo razonaba, más creía que sus pensamientos eran enfermizos.

 _-Ahora que recuerdo… no es la primera vez que le hago esto a Karamatsu. -_

En onceavo grado, los sextillizos eran conocidos por toda la facultad, precisamente por eso, por ser séxtuples. Sin embargo, sus compañeros los podían distinguir bien; sus personalidades los delataban. Especialmente a Ichimatsu, quien se convirtió en alguien más retraído que nunca.

Kusomatsu por su parte simplemente se hacía el interesante para llamar la atención.

Cierto día alguna chica de su clase le pidió al joven de ojos decaídos que le entregara una carta a su hermano Karamatsu. Y no era la primera vez que le pedían algo así.

 _-¿Por qué yo? –_ Se repitió lo mismo cada vez. _–Supongo que en esa época pasaba más tiempo con él… -_ Recordó.

Jamás se las entregó. De hecho, las hacía pedazos a costa suya.

Incluso una vez una chica se le confesó frente a frente a su hermano mayor mientras Ichimatsu pasaba por ahí de casualidad. Al presenciar tal escena lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue lanzarle un balón de fútbol que se encontró, directo a la cara. Cuando fue a recogerlo Karamatsu se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-Seguramente ya no te parece tan genial, ¿no es así? Mira cómo se retuerce como un mocoso. - Y tenía razón. Las chicas rápidamente perdían el interés en él con cada situación similar, y en todas era Ichimatsu quien se veía directamente involucrado.

 _-¿Cuántas veces hice algo así? No lo recuerdo... -_

Karamatsu aún quiso mantener su renovada fachada de tipo genial frente a las mujeres. Después se le hizo costumbre y empezó a ser así con todo el mundo. Pero Ichimatsu lo conocía muy bien… Sabía que en fondo su hermano mayor sólo era el sujeto más inseguro y sentimental del planeta. Y también sabía… que él odiaba ser así, por lo que con el tiempo comenzó a creer en sus propias mentiras; así que actuar de esa manera se convirtió en lo habitual.

- _¿Entonces crees ser genial, Kusomatsu? Mintiéndole a las personas nunca lograrás nada. Probablemente sólo yo te conozco así de bien. -_ Se decía en ese entonces y también en la actualidad.

– _Es increíble que no me guarde rencor. Me pregunto si recordará lo mismo que yo. -_

Naufragando en sus recuerdos, Ichimatsu volvió al presente…

Se le quedó mirando otra vez a su nuevo llavero. El joven sonrió con tristeza.

 _-Si supieras lo que te he hecho, me odiarías, estoy seguro. No importa que seas el estúpido más amable que conozca… si supieras lo que hice hoy, tú… -_ Se estremeció, su estómago le dolía como si lo apuñalaran sin cesar. Ya no quiso pensar en eso… ni en nada.

Puso al pequeño gato negro de plástico debajo de su almohada para que nadie lo viera. Cerró sus ojos y deseó conciliar el sueño lo más rápido posible. Estaba tan cansado…

No lo logró…

•••

Advertencia: Es muy posible que en el siguiente capítulo me odien. ToT

Muchísimas gracias por leer.


	11. Te odio

Era un nuevo día. Los seis hermanos Matsuno tuvieron una mañana normal y tranquila. La pista de patinaje abría a las tres de la tarde y su hermano mayor ya había reservado lugares, por lo que no tenían ninguna prisa por llegar.

-Cielos, Ichimatsu nii-san, luces muy cansado. - Advirtió Todomatsu. –Probablemente eres quien más duerme de todos nosotros y aún así, ¿por qué te ves más agotado? -

El joven despeinado no quiso responder. Él sabía muy bien que dormir era lo que menos hacía últimamente, y que si antes lucía con ojos cansados, ahora era mucho peor.

-Vamos, no molesten a Ichimatsu. - Recriminó el tercer hermano. –Se supone que hoy va a ser un día entretenido para todos, no lo arruinen. -

-Lo siento. - Refunfuñó Totty.

-Hoy hace frío afuera. Nos congelaremos en la pista de patinaje, ¿no crees? -

-No creo, con un suéter extra no habrá ningún problema. -

Jyushimatsu notó que Karamatsu estaba muy serio esa mañana, y se lo hizo saber.

-¿Te sientes bien, Karamatsu nii-san? - Éste volteó hacia él.

-No lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento. - Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un mal presentimiento? -

-Quién sabe… es extraño, ¿cierto? Es como si sintiera que algo malo va a pasar. -

-No deberías decir esas cosas, es de mala suerte. - Reprendió Choromatsu.

-¿Qué tal si la pista de hielo se rompe o algo así? – Bromeó preocupado el primer hermano.

-Qué tontería. No pasará nada… - Discrepó Ichimatsu. –Todo va a estar bien. -

-Tienes razón. Procuremos pasarla bien ésta tarde. -

•••

Al llegar al lugar en cuestión vieron que no había muchas personas.

-¡Vaya! Karamatsu nii-san estaba equivocado, ¿no? En realidad tuvimos buena suerte. -

-¿No es porque está haciendo mucho frío? -

-No importa, entremos ya. -

Al entrar a la pista, Jyushimatsu demostró ser un as para casi todos los deportes patinando a la perfección desde el principio. Hacía piruetas increíbles; a veces se caía pero se volvía a levantar como si nada pasara, demostrando poseer una energía envidiable para cualquier atleta.

Osomatsu era bastante más torpe, pero se sabía mover. En cambio Choromatsu sólo podía caminar obtusamente apoyándose en la barda de la pista.

-Lo sabía, no puedo hacerlo. -

-Jaja, vamos hermanito, ¡tú puedes, suéltate! – Lo animó su burlesco hermano mayor.

-¡Cállate Osomatsu nii-san! ¡Métete en tus asuntos! -

-Oh vamos, no enloquezcas. Ven, te ayudo. - Le ofreció su mano.

-De ninguna manera… No confío en ti. – Respondió tosco, tambaleándose.

-¿Eh? Qué cruel eres… Yo nunca te dejaría caer. -

-No te creo. -

-Ven, toma mi mano, te enseñaré cómo se hace. - Al sentir que no tenía opción, decidió confiar. Choromatsu tomó la mano de su hermano mayor y lentamente comenzaron a patinar juntos.

Entre tanto, a Karamatsu también se le daba muy bien el patinaje, no más a que Jyushimatsu, pero igual era bastante competente. Por supuesto que haciendo gala de su habilidad intentaba lucirse frente a sus hermanos.

-Jyushimatsu nii-san y Karamatsu nii-san patinan increíble, ¿no lo crees, Ichimatsu nii-san? - Ambos hermanos ni siquiera habían entrado a la pista. –Yo no me atrevo, estoy seguro que caeré y me lastimaré. ¿Tú por qué no entras, nii-san? -

-Porque no creo salir vivo. - Respondió sincero y desanimado. Mirar a Karamatsu y lo bien que patinaba lo hacía enfadar. Después les echó un vistazo a su primer y tercer hermano, tomados de la mano. En un momento, Choromatsu se tambaleó y cuando estuvo punto de caer, Osomatsu lo sostuvo del abdomen con sus manos. El primero se avergonzó mucho y al intentar quitárselo de encima, terminó cayendo. Su hermano mayor se mofó de él. _-No está tan mal tener un poco de ayuda, Choromatsu nii-san. -_ Pensó el cuarto hermano al ver que de nuevo los mayores se tomaban de la mano para seguir patinando. De inmediato posó sus ojos en Karamatsu… y se empezó a imaginar cosas raras. Agitó su cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos. De repente miró que su segundo hermano venía hacia ellos y por reflejo sintió su pecho arder.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? ¿Por qué no entran? ¿Tienen miedo? -

-Cierra la boca… - Contestó avergonzado el molesto muchacho.

-No sabemos hacerlo, Karamatsu nii-san. - Gimoteó Totty.

-¡Heh!, don't worry my dear brother. – Le ofreció su mano. -Yo te enseñaré. - Todomatsu le obsequió una linda sonrisa y aceptó ante la apática mirada de Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu tomó las dos manos de su hermano menor. -Despacio, el secreto es deslizarse, no caminar. Por eso el trasero de Choromatsu sigue saludando al hielo. -

-¡Hey! ¡Escuché eso! - Reclamó el tercer Matsuno. Osomatsu soltó una carcajada.

-No me sueltes, Karamatsu nii-san. - Pedía el más pequeño con ojos llorosos, dejándose consentir.

-Lo prometo. - Respondió comprensivamente su confiado hermano. Ichimatsu quería desviar la mirada hacia otra parte; quería incluso irse de ahí, sin embargo no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos. Ver a Todomatsu tan contento con Karamatsu y que éste se mostrara tan afectuoso lo fastidiaba bastante… aunque no se diera cuenta.

Poco después Jyushimatsu fue él hacia patinando a toda velocidad y frenando como todo un profesional.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichimatsu nii-san? ¿No quieres patinar? -

-Estoy bien aquí. -

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -

-No. - Seguido de un momento de silencio.

-… ¿Ichimatsu nii-san? -

-¿Qué? -

-¿Quieres que Karamatsu nii-san te ayude? - Esas palabras tomaron desprevenido al joven taciturno; una clara expresión de sorpresa invadió su rostro.

-N-no digas tonterías, Jyushimatsu. – Se notó avergonzado y fastidiado. El menor no se dejó intimidar.

-Espera un momento. - Seguidamente se fue patinando hacia su segundo y sexto hermano.

-¡Quiero patinar con Totty! - Esto asustó a su hermano menor.

-¿Ah? ¡No, espera! - Gritó mientras Jyushimatsu lo jalaba hacia él, quitándoselo de las manos a su hermano mayor.

-¡Patinemos, Totty! - Enseguida se lo llevó cargando como si fuera su pareja de patinaje, a pesar de los gritos de pánico de Todomatsu.

Karamatsu se quedó estupefacto un momento, aunque poco después ya estaba como si nada. Eran los mismos de siempre, en realidad. Al voltear hacia la entrada de la pista, vio que Ichimatsu ya no estaba, por lo que salió a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró se había quitado los patines y estaba en la cafetería pidiendo algo de beber.

-Hey, brother. ¿Por qué no quieres patinar? -

-No te incumbe. - Sus palabras fueron bastante más rudas de lo habitual.

-Claro que me incumbe, si mi querido hermano menor no se divierte no tiene sentido haber venido aquí. -

-¿Por qué te importa? -

Karamatsu se acercó a su hermano, quien se puso nervioso.

-Ichimatsu… -

-¿Qué quieres? No te acerques tanto. -

-Me importa porque te quiero, claro está. -

Silencio…

-¿Ichimatsu? ¿Qué te sucede, hermano? Estás temblando. - De inmediato su hermano menor se puso de pie y se colocó una de sus manos en la frente, mirando a la nada.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás mareado? - Observó preocupado.

-Un poco. Saldré a tomar aire fresco. -

-¿Te acompaño? -

-¡No! - Gritó involuntariamente. -No te acerques… sólo… regresaré en un momento, ¿está bien? -

-Ah… está bien. - Respondió desconcertado.

•••

Afuera, Ichimatsu intentó tranquilizarse todo lo posible y así disminuir los latidos de su corazón, con muy poco éxito.

- _Ja, así que me quieres… Que estúpido eres… -_ Sonrió amargamente. - _Es curioso, ahora mismo deberías odiarme más de lo que yo te odio a ti… -_

Odio…

 _-¡Jmm! Así que te odio… ¿Quién lo diría?… -_ Su sonrisa empezó a desaparecer. _-Cierto… me quieres a mí, quieres a nuestros hermanos, quieres a las mujeres... pero más que nada te quieres a ti mismo… -_

-Estoy cansado… - Susurró. Deseó tanto ya no sentir nada. Odiaba esa confusión; ese dolor en el pecho, cada una de las contracciones de su cuerpo. Estaba cansado de que Karamatsu fuera responsable de sus insomnios… Cansado de tenerlo al lado todas las noches, de encontrarse con él cuando menos quería verlo. Estaba cansado de su hermano y de las contemplaciones que tenía hacia él. De su amabilidad, de su voz, de su estúpido rostro… de todo… Pero muy a su pesar… era algo que no podía decirle. Karamatsu nunca debía saber lo que le hacía sentir…

No… no podía saberlo, jamás...

Aunque irónicamente… en lo que a su hermano respectaba, Ichimatsu y él eran más unidos que nunca; mientras que Ichimatsu mismo sólo podía sentir que cada hora que pasaba se desmoronaba un poco más en las manos del estúpido Kusomatsu. Y lo odiaba por eso…

-Ojalá esto termine pronto. - Habló en voz alta. Sacó su llavero de gato negro de uno de sus bolsillos y le echó un vistazo. Al final decidió que al menos por el resto de ese día, el joven enterraría sus emociones lo más profundo que fuera posible. Tenerlo cerca era doloroso para él… pero no tenerlo era…

Acalló sus pensamientos. - _Deja de pensar tonterías… -_

•••

Al regresar, su hermano lo estaba esperando.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Ichimatsu? -

-Sí. ¿Por qué no estás con los otros? -

-Estaba preocupado por ti y quise esperarte. -

 _-Ya deja de ser tan amable… idiota. -_

-¿Quieres que mejor vayamos a casa? -

-No. Enséñame a patinar, Kusomatsu. - Su hermano mayor se sorprendió de tan espontánea petición.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? – Sus ojos brillaron.

-No me hagas repetirlo. _¿Por qué te entusiasmas tanto?..._ -

-Hehe… sorry. Fine, come here. -

Al regresar, Ichimatsu se puso los patines de nuevo y ambos entraron a la pista. Karamatsu le ofreció ambas manos a su hermano menor.

-Toma mis manos, Ichimatsu. Entra al hielo muy despacio. - Lo hizo, y de nuevo sintió esas tortuosas sensaciones que odiaba sobremanera. Pero ésta vez, las ignoraría. Su hermano era como una droga dañina para él. Sabía que le hacía mal, pero no podía dejar de consumirla.

-Lo haces bien, brother. Deslízate suavemente... - Lo miró divertido. -Je, a pesar de ser medio gato no eres tan ágil, ¿eh? -

-¡Tch! Silencio Kusomatsu, si me sueltas te mataré. -

-No, no. Yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa. -

Ambos se deslizaron sobre el hielo varios minutos, Ichimatsu cada vez lo hacía un poco mejor y mejor.

-¿Crees que ya puedas hacerlo solo? -

-¡No! ¡No me sueltes, idiota! - Su hermano no lo soltó, pero ahora lo tomó de una sola mano.

-Vaya vaya, qué linda pareja tenemos aquí. - Se acercó Osomatsu aún tomando de la mano a Choromatsu.

-Mira quién lo dice. - Respondió de inmediato Karamatsu.

-Hey, tengo una idea. ¿Qué les parece una carrera al otro extremo de la pista? ¡El perdedor pagará la cena de ésta noche! -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco, Osomatsu nii-san?! – Protestó sorprendido el tercer hermano. -¡¿Acaso quieres matarme, idiota?! -

-¿Pero qué dices? Mejoraste mucho y ahora mismo creo que puedes patearle el trasero a Ichimatsu, mira cómo se tambalea el pobre. -

El joven de mirada decaída entrecerró sus ojos, molesto.

-¿Así que eso crees, eh? Hay que hacerlo entonces. -

-¡No, esperen! ¡Yo ya dije que no quiero! – Gritó Choromatsu.

-Tranquilo pequeño cobarde, será en parejas. Tú sólo aférrate a mí. - Le guiñó el ojo a su tercer hermano menor, quien lo miró con furia.

-¡Je! No problem. Ichimatsu y yo ganaremos fácilmente. - Alardeó Karamatsu mientras abrazaba por detrás a su acompañante. Ichimatsu, en un auto reflejo, le pegó en el rostro con su nuca, haciéndolo lagrimear. Su hermano menor era el mismo de siempre, pensó en sus adentros. Eso era bueno…

•••

-¿Listos?... – Todos asintieron. -… ¡Vamos! -

La carrera fue lamentable. El tercer y cuarto Matsuno apenas permanecían estables, mientras que el primero había subestimado por completo sus habilidades como patinador. Choromatsu resbaló y cayó contra el hielo, llevándose a su hermano con él porque se negó a soltarlo. Se estrelló de cara en el agua congelada… Se lo merecía, eso es seguro.

Entre tanto, Ichimatsu se mantenía en pie, pero a duras penas. Cuando vieron a sus otros hermanos caer, quiso detenerse pero también resbaló. Él si soltó a su hermano, pero justo antes de caer, Karamatsu rápido lo sostuvo en sus brazos y cayó con él. El mayor se fue de espaldas contra el suelo y el menor cayó en su pecho.

-Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Te encuentras bien, Ichimatsu? - Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro que Ichimatsu ya no pudo mantener su temple tranquilo. Se separó de él tan rápido como pudo y rodó por el hielo, mojándose con la escarcha.

Nadie ganó y en adición todos estaban golpeados. Mientras, Jyushimatsu seguía con Totty dando vueltas sin parar. El Matsuno menor ya no podía más, estaba noqueado…

•••

De regreso, casi al atardecer, todos se mofaban unos de otros. Ichimatsu por suerte ya se veía de mejor humor. Bromeaba con el patético desempeño de su primer y tercer hermano mientras ellos decían lo mismo de él. Entonces Todomatsu, ya un poco recuperado, observó a su hermano más sonriente cargando algo inusual.

-Oye, Jyushimatsu nii-san. ¿Qué tienes en esa valija? -

-¿Ah? Los patines que usé, ¿por qué? - Todos voltearon hacia él.

-¿Los patines? Jyushimatsu, ¿los robaste? -

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no venían con el boleto? -

-¡Claro que no, tonto! -

-Debemos ir a regresarlos ahora mismo. - Suspiró el hermano mayor.

-Esperen. – Interrumpió Karamatsu. Traía sus lentes para el sol puestos. ¿De dónde los sacaba? Jamás había que hacerse esa pregunta. - _Ahí va, dirá algo estúpido. -_ Pensó Ichimatsu.

-Tu querido hermano mayor hará eso por ti, my little brother. - Le sonrió a Jyushimatsu mientras le quitaba la valija de las manos.

- _Y lo dijo… -_ Concluyó el cuarto Matsuno al verlo destellando horriblemente, igual que cada vez que quería hacerse el genial.

-Váyanse sin mí, compraré algo de beber para el camino. - Todos le hicieron caso, o lo ignoraron mejor dicho. No necesitaba decirles que se fueran sin él; ellos siempre lo hacían.

Por momentos todo fue tranquilidad. Ichimatsu por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió más sereno y relajado. Miraba a sus hermanos bromear y lo animaban a participar. Él incluso sonreía…

Pero entonces… el mal presentimiento de Karamatsu se hizo presente…

Caminando por la acera contraria a toda prisa, Ichimatsu pudo divisar a dos personas, y una de ellas… tenía un rostro muy familiar.

De inmediato se horrorizó…

-… ¡Iré con Karamatsu, también quiero comprar algo! – Les dijo prácticamente con gritos a sus hermanos, intentando no sonar muy exaltado. Luego, sin perder tiempo, se marchó lo más rápido posible, pero no demasiado; aún pretendía no levantar sospechas. No lo logró. Todos notaron su cambio repentino.

-¿Qué le pasa? - Se preguntó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu dejó de caminar mirando a su hermano irse con urgencia. Su rostro se tornó increíblemente serio; también lo invadió un mal presentimiento. Los demás vieron el temple del quinto hermano y se pusieron muy nerviosos.

-¿Jyu-Jyushimatsu nii-san? - Preguntó su único hermano menor.

-Creo que deberíamos seguirlo. - Habló sin miramientos.

-¿Por qué? -

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos. - Sus incrédulos hermanos al final decidieron hacerle caso.

Ichimatsu corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Sentía una terrible corazonada clavada en su pecho. - _Tal vez sólo es mi imaginación, pero necesito cerciorarme. Es probable que no sea la misma mujer de ayer. Y si lo fuera, no creo que lo llegue a ver, además iba con alguien más. -_ Refiriéndose a una mujer muy alta que la acompañaba. El joven pasmado se repitió lo mismo una y otra vez, intentando creerlo. Sería demasiada mala suerte para ser cierto...

Por desgracia… sucedió lo que tanto temía…

 _-No… -_

Ichimatsu llegó justo a tiempo sólo para ver cómo la acompañante de la mujer del puente descargaba su mano extendida de lleno en el rostro del joven de ceño fruncido, rompiéndole los lentes para el sol. Éste la miraba totalmente incrédulo.

Pudo escuchar gritándole cosas que no alcanzó a entender. El joven asustado fue corriendo hacia su segundo hermano.

Pero… de repente se detuvo en seco.

 _-Un momento… ¿por qué voy hacia allá? Además, ¿qué voy a decir cuando me vea? -_

Sabía bien que haber ido a su encuentro en el puente aquel día fue algo muy estúpido, y sólo hasta ahora pensó en las consecuencias. Ni siquiera él mismo entendía del todo por qué había hecho tal cosa en primer lugar.

El miedo lo invadió. Quiso retirarse de ahí, huir… pero Karamatsu alcanzó a verlo. Después las mujeres, siguiendo su mirada, pudieron verlo también. Se sorprendieron al ver que eran virtualmente el mismo.

Karamatsu, con una seriedad no propia de él, se aproximó hacia Ichimatsu mientras se quitaba las gafas rotas. Éste quería de correr y escapar más que nunca… pero sus piernas no le respondieron.

-Ichimatsu… - Escuchar su nombre de la boca de su hermano mayor con semejante severidad… le erizó la piel.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Habló la mujer alta. -¿Ustedes son gemelos? ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? -

El joven decaído no dijo nada.

-Bueno, eso no importa.- Volvió a hablar la alta acompañante de la mujer despechada. -Vamos, ¡Al menos le debes una disculpa, basura! – Gritó con rabia.

-Por favor, te repito que no sé de qué estás hablando. - Sin pensarlo dos veces, la enardecida mujer volvió a abofetear a Karamatsu. Su hermano menor no sabía qué hacer. Ver eso lo enfadó mucho, pero la situación lo sobrepasó desde que estúpidamente decidió seguirlas.

-¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Aunque tengas un gemelo, ella pudo reconocerte! ¡Es obvio que tú fuiste el que le rompió el corazón a mi amiga! - La chica del puente, ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, sacó algo de su bolso.

-Quería verte una última vez para darte ésto.- Era una rosa marchita, ya casi sin ningún pétalo. Las espinas estaban tan secas y endurecidas que al sostenerla, se pinchó los dedos y la hicieron sangrar un poco.

Karamatsu recordó levemente. Entre tantas mujeres a las que les había regalado una rosa en San Valentín, la mujer que tenía frente a él era quien más se había alegrado por ello.

-Yo… recuerdo haberte visto cerca del puente el catorce de febrero, pero te juro que no sé de qué estás hablando. Ayer no fui en ningún momento para encontrarte en ese lugar. -

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces me dices no eras tú quien tenía puesta la misma ropa ni los mismos anteojos oscuros? - Fue entonces cuando Karamatsu empezó a atar cabos… Ichimatsu y su ausencia de ayer, la mochila con su ropa… Su hermano menor lo notó de inmediato y al verlo clavarle una agresiva mirada acusadora, supo que él ya se había dado cuenta de su culpabilidad.

Primero nervioso… luego aterrado… y finalmente, resignado.

 _-Ya nada importa. -_ Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue reírse.

-¡Ja!… No me mires así, Karamatsu nii-san. Mira el lado positivo, te liberé de tener que lidiar con esa loca. ¿Quién carga una rosa marchita en su bolso, eh? Eso es mórbido. - La chica del puente se sorprendió. Esa voz, esa agresiva manera de hablar… y ahí lo entendió.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - La violenta amiga de la mujer, aún más furiosa que antes, intentó asestar otro golpe, ésta vez a Ichimatsu. A él le daba igual que fuera a hacerlo; de hecho lo único en que pensó fue en que bien se lo tenía merecido. Pero su hermano la detuvo; quien ahora tenía mirada perdida en ira.

-Perdone, pero no puedo permitir que le ponga una mano encima a mi hermano, señorita. - La mujer alta se puso nerviosa al sentir la mano del molesto muchacho deteniéndola. Ella, nerviosa bajó su brazo. -Lamento mucho lo que sucedió… de verdad. – Se disculpó con la chica del puente mientras tomaba la rosa marchita en sus manos, cortándose también, para después soltarla y dejar que el viento se la llevase.

-No importa… - Respondió ella con desdén.

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! - Se escucharon voces a lo lejos, llamándolo. Los cuatro hermanos restantes iban hacia ellos.

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo? - Volteó la amiga con la otra chica, al ver más hombres de rostros idénticos acercándose a ellas.

-Sí. - Respondió la otra. -Esto es demasiado extraño, mejor vámonos de aquí.- Antes de irse le echó un último vistazo al chico que le había obsequiado la rosa; ese que le gustó tanto. Él no le dirigió ni una sola mirada de regreso, pues lo único que hacía era ver a su hermano. Con una mirada apática pero triste, le dio la espalda esperando no volverlo a ver jamás.

•••

Unos diez metros antes de llegar con ellos, Jyushimatsu se detuvo; aún con un inverosímil rostro lleno de seriedad.

-Esperen, hay que quedarnos aquí… - Les pidió a sus hermanos. Aunque confundidos, ninguno respondió una palabra… sólo se miraron unos a otros e hicieron lo que pidió.

Entre el segundo y cuarto hermano el silencio imperó. El mayor tardó un poco en romperlo al ver al joven frente a él, de espaldas… sin intenciones de mirarlo.

-Ichimatsu… -

 _-Maldición… estoy tan cansado de esto… Siempre hago y digo cosas tan estúpidas por culpa tuya…_ ¿Qué quieres? -

-¿Es verdad, cierto? ¿Le rompiste el corazón a una inocente dama sólo porque sí? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Ni siquiera le reclamó que hubiera usurpado su propia identidad para hacerlo.

 _-¿Eso es todo lo que piensas? Estoy tan cansado de ti, Karamatsu… ¡No sabes cuánto quiero alejarte de mí de una vez por todas!_ La muy tonta te confundió conmigo y decidí vengarme, nada más.

 _Tan cansado… tan cansado de ti… -_

El mayor se quedó callado…

- _Vamos… ¡Dime algo!… ¡Ódiame ya, maldita sea!…_ ¡Tch! ¿Te crees mejor que yo, Kusomatsu? ¿Ahora me dirás que te preocupas más por los sentimientos de una extraña? Eres tan retorcido.

 _Me duele… quiero deshacerme de esto que siento. Ya no lo soporto más… -_

-Ichimatsu… -

- _¡No puedo más!_

¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, estúpido?! ¡¿No puedes comprender lo mucho que me fastidias?!

 _No…_

¡¿Crees que sólo porque de repente tuvimos un miserable pasatiempo en común ahora mismo ya debo ser amable contigo?!

 _No quiero decirte esto…_

Para mí no eres más que un hipócrita narcisista con delirios de grandeza. ¡¿Eres tan patético e incrédulo que no te das cuenta de que eso es lo que siempre he pensado de ti?!

 _Basta..._

¡¿Por qué no quieres entender que te odio?! ¡¿Que no me importa en lo más mínimo haberte difamado así y que no me importaría hacerlo de nuevo?!

 _No… Basta… ¡Por favor!_

¡¿Por qué no desapareces de una vez, Kusomatsu?! ¡Muérete ya! ¡Desaparece! ¡Estoy tan cansado de ti que no puedo soportarlo!

 _¡Basta!_

¡Estoy tan cansado! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! -

Karamatsu… totalmente impactado, sintió un dolor abismal. Le faltaba el aire… ya no podía sentir ni dónde estaba parado.

Era la furia…

Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Las desgarradoras palabras de su hermano terminaron con su paciencia. Tomó a Ichimatsu de su abrigo. Tan fuerte… tan enojado que lo levantó del suelo... El cuarto hermano pudo ver muy bien el dolor y la consternación en los ojos del mayor. Ichimatsu sintió como si estuviera flotando, como si estuviera soñando…

Ver a su hermano así… Sabía que no había vuelta atrás…

 _-Ayúdame… Karamatsu nii-san… Ayúdame a deshacerme de ésto que siento por ti de una vez por todas…_

¡Jaja! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a golpearme? - Su hermano aún lo sostenía, cada vez más furioso y dolido… sin decir palabra alguna.

- _Quiero vivir mi vida en paz… Quiero estar solo… Ya no quiero que me hagas sentir tan confundido… Ya no quiero que me trates como si fuera especial para ti… Ya no quiero éstos sentimientos enfermizos… No quiero sentir nada… Ayúdame por favor…_

Vamos… hazlo, imbécil. Ten bolas por una vez en tu vida… -

Y… Karamatsu, con su boca temblorosa y una amarga lágrima deslizándose y descendiendo por su rostro desolado… lo hizo. Lo golpeó justo en su mejilla izquierda. Ichimatsu no sintió nada a pesar de que lo lanzó lejos y al caer provocó que se mordiera el labio haciéndolo sangrar…

Él no sintió nada en ningún momento.

Fue entonces cuando todos sus hermanos corrieron hacia ellos, encabezados por Jyushimatsu, que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero que aún así no se atrevió a intervenir antes.

-¡Karamatsu, Ichimatsu! ¡Ya es suficiente! - Gritó el mayor de los hermanos, corriendo hacia él para que no lo golpeara de nuevo; aunque juzgando por su estado, sabía que eso no pasaría. Choromatsu lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Ya había anochecido.

Karamatsu ya no hizo nada, tal y como supuso su único hermano mayor. Sólo se fue caminando del lado contrario, alejándose.

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! ¿A dónde vas? -

-Iré a caminar, no se preocupen. Cuiden a Ichimatsu por favor. - Él escuchó eso…

Pronto se perdió de vista. Nadie tuvo el valor de seguirlo.

-Ichimatsu nii-san… - Llamó Jyushimatsu. No sabía qué decirle. Su hermano se quedó sentado en el piso.

-¿Podrían dejarme solo? - Pidió el joven con la voz entrecortada.

-Pero, Ichimatsu… -

-¡Déjenme solo! - Gritó como nunca antes lo habían escuchado.

Sus hermanos acataron sus deseos. Lo dejaron solo… Ichimatsu se quedó sentado en medio de la calle por varias horas. Ya no estaba pensando en nada… tampoco sentía nada…

En ese momento fue como si se hubiera quedado completamente vacío por dentro.

•••

Regresó a casa en la madrugada, y Karamatsu no estaba ahí… No le importó. Esa noche durmió en el tejado.

Al día siguiente… Karamatsu no regresó…

Tampoco al día siguiente.

Ni al siguiente…


	12. La carta

La atmósfera en la casa de la familia Matsuno era tan densa que se podía cortar como una hoja de papel con una espada samurái.

Sabían que Karamatsu estaba molesto, incluso comprendían que no quisiera volver a casa, pero… ¿Dónde se estaba quedando? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no se había comunicado?

Los primeros tres días no se preocuparon demasiado… No era la primera vez que su hermano desaparecía por varias horas, o hasta por un día entero. A veces incluso ellos no notaban su ausencia. Era el tipo de persona que sabía encajar tan bien que nunca llamaba la atención realmente. Tal vez por eso había decidido convertirse en alguien tan extravagante.

Muchos de esos pensamientos rondaron las cabezas de los cuatro hermanos que habían presenciado aquella pelea. A todos les inquietaba que Ichimatsu estuviera como si nada, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada al respecto aún. No obstante, cuando pasó una semana y Karamatsu seguía sin aparecer, los Matsuno ya estaban asustados. Excepto el cuarto hermano; aunque tal vez sólo ocultaba su preocupación.

-Mamá llamó a la policía. Le dieron su descripción, pero es inútil. Cada que alguien llama a la estación para reportar que lo han visto, resulta ser alguno de nosotros. -

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Ya no deberíamos salir a buscarlo entonces? -

-Tal vez nos estamos preocupando demasiado. Es un hombre adulto, debería poder cuidar de sí mismo, seguramente en éstos momentos está bien. -

-Es probable, pero también es un nini, no tiene dinero ni mucho menos alguna tarjeta de crédito para rastrearlo. - Debatían Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu y Todomatsu, respectivamente.

-Tengo que mencionar esto otra vez… - Dijo el tercer hermano. -Pero creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Ichimatsu al respecto. -

-No deberíamos, él no quiere hablar con nadie. -

-Oye, Jyushimatsu nii-san, tú eres quien pasaba más tiempo con él. Deberías preguntarle. - Pidió Todomatsu.

La sonrisa del quinto Matsuno había desaparecido; la preocupación por sus hermanos lo había transformado en ese momento.

-Él no quiere hablar conmigo, ya lo intenté. -

-¿Ya lo intentaste? ¿Y cuándo fue? -

-El día que tuvieron la pelea, ¿recuerdan que Ichimatsu nii-san durmió en el tejado? - Todos asintieron.

•••

Ese día, Jyushimatsu no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a lo acontecido. Cuando escuchaba un pequeño ruido afuera, de inmediato se asomaba por la ventana para saber quién de los dos hermanos ausentes había regresado. Esa vez fue Ichimatsu quien llegó, pero alcanzó a escuchar que subió directamente al tejado. Un poco nervioso, fue en su encuentro para intentar preguntarle cómo se sentía y qué era lo que había pasado. Cuando subió encontró a su hermano mayor de espaldas y en posición fetal.

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san? -

-Vete a dormir, Jyushimatsu. Ya es muy tarde. -

-Pero… nii-san… -

El joven despeinado no tenía paciencia para nada, ni siquiera para su hermano menor. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia él con un aura atemorizante.

-Escúchame, Jyushimatsu… todo lo que dije hoy es verdad. No quiero hablar de ese sujeto y no quiero que me hagas ni una sola pregunta de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor vete a dormir… -

Enseguida se dio la vuelta y regresó a donde estaba. El joven desconcertado no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo.

•••

-Desde ese día, Ichimatsu nii-san nos evita lo más que puede. -

-Aún así, sé que está preocupado. Es decir, todos conocemos la personalidad de Karamatsu nii-san, pero de todas maneras Ichimatsu nii-san se excedió ésta vez. – Opinó el sexto Matsuno.

-Yo sólo alcancé a escuchar que le gritó lo mucho que lo odiaba. -

-Yo también. -

-¿Quiénes habrán sido esas chicas? Parecían tener algún asunto con ellos. -

-No lo sé. De todos modos se fueron en cuanto llegamos. -

-Pensé que Ichimatsu intentaba ser más unido con él... -

-Karamatsu se veía de muy buen humor, pero Ichimatsu comenzó a comportarse extraño. Tal vez en verdad no le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y sólo estuvo forzándose a sí mismo. -

-… Creo que ésta vez te equivocaste, Jyushimatsu nii-san. – Habló Todomatsu, desanimado. -Ellos dos no se llevaban mejor que nunca. Tal vez fue nuestra imaginación después de todo. -

Jyushimatsu guardó silencio…

•••

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que Ichimatsu había imaginado. Se esforzó lo más humanamente posible en encontrar personas que quisieran adoptar a los gatos del albergue que estaban a su cuidado. A veces recorría grandes distancias, no le importaba. Llegaba muy noche a su hogar y se iba directo a dormir, ignorando a sus propios padres y hermanos invadidos por la preocupación.

Siempre intentaba cansarse casi hasta desvanecerse, sólo para llegar y dormir sin pensar en nada. Sí, el cansancio lo vencía, pero de sus sueños jamás se podía librar.

Cada madrugada soñaba con Karamatsu yéndose; sólo podía ver su espalda. Él caminaba… pero Ichimatsu corría. Corría y corría intentando alcanzarlo pero jamás lo logró. Sus propios pies se lo impedían, sentía que pesaban cien kilos cada uno.

 _-¡Karamatsu! ¡No quise decirte eso! ¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Karamatsu nii-san! ¡Yo…! -_ Y así despertaba de la misma pesadilla, con un grito ahogado, sudando frío y respirando con dificultad, llamándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Toda la semana fue así…

A veces sólo quería pensar que era un capricho o venganza de su hermano mayor… _-No logrará que me preocupe por él. Si no quiere volver, que no lo haga y punto. -_

Sabía que sus hermanos querían hablar con él, pero… ¿qué iba a decirles? Karamatsu era quien se había ido… _-Es su problema, no el mío. -_

Sí… aunque no lo deseara, por más que se dijera a sí mismo que no debía pensar en él, en realidad era lo único que tenía en su mente.

Cada noche apenas podía dormir, y cuando el cansancio lo vencía, de nuevo la misma pesadilla se hacía presente. Cualquier pequeño ruido que escuchaba lo hacía casi saltar del futón pensando que era él volviendo a casa. Todas las noches de esa semana estuvo así, pero su hermano no regresó.

•••

Llegó el domingo, y el joven con profundas ojeras parecía que iba a colapsar. Se sentía débil y muy soñoliento… pero a la vez se mantenía tan alerta por si su hermano volvía que continuó sin poder conciliar el sueño casi en ningún momento.

Ese día dominical se levantó hasta el mediodía y fue a ver qué había en la cocina para comer. Tampoco le daba hambre, pero sabía que tenía que comer algo para no desfallecer. Cuando entró, Todomatsu estaba ahí. Los hombros del menor saltaron cuando lo vió entrar. Tardó en hablarle; no sabía qué decirle. Miró que el mayor abrió la nevera, echó un vistazo y después la cerró. Se acercó a él y tomó uno de los bollos que había sobre la mesa. Así sin más estuvo a punto de marcharse, sin dirigirle la palabra, pero el menor no podía dejarlo ir sin hablar de nada.

-Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿te sientes bien? - Su hermano volteó hacia él. Todomatsu pudo vislumbrar la pesadez de sus ojos; nunca en su vida lo había visto tan cansado.

-Estoy bien. - Le respondió cortante, pero su hermano menor claro que no le creyó. No se dejó amedrentar.

-Nii-san, ¿no estás preocupado por él? - Ichimatsu ya esperaba que sacara el tema.

-No. Seguramente está bien… -

-Pero… ¿y qué tal si no? ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo?… -

-¡Dije que está bien! - Levantó su voz sin pensar. Su hermano menor se sobresaltó.

-Nii-san… - Notó su preocupación como nunca antes.

-Sólo… no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Ya volverá. - Después se fue por donde vino. Apenas le dio una mordida al pan que tomó de la cocina.

•••

Al salir, de inmediato se topó con Osomatsu y Choromatsu. Lo miraron fugazmente. El cuarto hermano pensó que de seguro habían escuchado lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin embargo, no lo interrogaron; sólo cruzaron sus caminos. Ichimatsu pudo escuchar sus planes para seguir buscándolo.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora, Osomatsu nii-san? -

-Aún nos faltan distritos por recorrer. Vayamos a todos los ciber café que podamos. Tal vez se esté quedando en alguno. -

-¿No crees que se haya quedado en un hotel? -

-Es poco probable. Aunque tampoco deberíamos descartar esa opción. -

-Bien. -

El joven cansado sentía que estar en su hogar era demasiado pesado para él, así que mejor salió. Todos lo buscaban excepto él, quien seguía repitiéndose que Karamatsu volvería en cualquier momento.

No obstante, por más que intentara pensar así, no pudo acallar sus pensamientos negativos. A pesar de que él intentó actuar como si nada frente a todos, sabía que no engañaba a nadie.

- _Estoy preocupado... -_ Ese pensamiento… lo sobrecogió en extremo. Nunca había querido usar esas palabras antes, ni siquiera en su mente.

- _Al menos puedes decirnos dónde diablos estás metido, idiota. -_

Presenciaba a sus hermanos buscándolo sin cesar, pero Ichimatsu no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. En realidad para ese momento del día ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada.

Se quedó en el parque cercano a su hogar el resto de la tarde. Como era domingo, en el lugar había varias familias con niños. Ver a los infantes jugando alegres le hizo recordar un poco su propia infancia.

Recuerda que cuando era niño, una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer era pasearse en los columpios. Y era habitual que Karamatsu lo empujara. En realidad, el segundo hermano era el impulsador no oficial de los cinco. Pero era Ichimatsu quien más se lo pedía.

Miró a un par de pequeños hermanos haciendo exactamente lo que ellos solían hacer, y la nostalgia lo atacó sin piedad. En un momento se vió a sí mismo y a su hermano en aquellos niños.

- _Karamatsu… -_

Recordó lo mucho que se divertían. Karamatsu lo empujaba todo el tiempo que Ichimatsu quería, y siempre con una gran sonrisa, por más cansado que se sintiera. Ichimatsu era tan feliz estando con él... tan feliz y no lo sabía…

- _Nunca se negó o quejó de nada, creo. -_ De inmediato, llegaron de nuevo los sentimientos de culpa. - _Maldición… -_ Esa palabra atestaba su mente muy seguido.

- _No seas estúpido, ya deja de pensar en Karamatsu. Él fue quien decidió irse… -_ Las mismas mentiras que se dijo toda esa semana.

- _Lo más seguro es que está bien… Él sabe cuidarse… ¿cierto? -_ Su pecho se oprimía; en algún momento incluso dejó de escuchar a toda la gente que había en ese lugar.

- _Pero… ¿y qué tal si no? -_ Evocó las palabras de su hermano menor.

Cuando él se fue, se sintió tan vacío y desolado que ya no se percibía en su propio cuerpo. Toda esa semana fue surreal para el joven. Hizo como que no pasaba nada y centró toda su atención y energía en las adopciones. Pero las pesadillas… su familia…

Karamatsu…

Era como si su hermano mayor estuviera tatuado en su propia mente. No podía dejar de pensar en él, por más que lo negara y se molestara, por más vacío que se sintiera, inconscientemente no dejaba de recordarlo marchándose. En todas las estupideces que dijo producto de sus impías emociones hacia él… De verdad se sintió tan atormentado y desesperado en lograr que su propio hermano acabara con ellas ese día, en ese mismo lugar, que le fue imposible pensar en las consecuencias. Sus acciones fueron demasiado estúpidas; ahora era consciente de eso.

 _-¿Por qué lo hice? –_ Se preguntó inútilmente. _-¿Por qué no dejé que saliera con esa chica nada más? -_ Su total negación le impedía ver lo evidente. - _¿Por qué le dije que lo odiaba? Yo… no lo odio… yo… -_

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya basta! - Gritó y colocó su puño cerrado en su frente, alarmando a quienes pasaban alrededor.

- _¡ _Él está bien… tiene que estarlo!… -_ _ Entonces… el miedo le volvió a helar la sangre. Ichimatsu empezó a temblar sin control…

 _-Él tiene que estar bien... Karamatsu tiene que estar bien y a salvo en algún lugar, ¿cierto?..._

 _… ¿Cierto? -_

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san? - Al escuchar que de repente lo llamaron, del susto de inmediato se puso de pie. Volteó al instante y vio que era Jyushimatsu.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Casi haces que me dé un infarto! - Hace días que no veía la cara de su hermano menor. Notó en su rostro una seriedad tan impropia de él que lo puso nervioso. Nervioso, mas no sorprendido, puesto que conocía muy bien la razón…

-¿Te asusté? ¿En qué estabas pensando? -

-¡Tch! En nada… -

-Umm, pues yo fui a practicar mis lanzamientos, ¡muscle muscle! Y… luego quise venir aquí a relajarme un rato. – Forzó una sonrisa.

- _¿Por qué mientes? Es obvio que no hacías eso. Ni siquiera traes puesto tu uniforme. Seguramente estuviste buscándolo… -_

El ocaso ya se veía venir. El joven despeinado estuvo sentado ahí todo el día. Casi todas las familias ya habían dejado el lugar.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -

-Sí. -

Después, instantes de silencio…

-… ¿Ichimatsu nii-san? -

-¿Hmm? -

-¿Quieres practicar algunos lanzamientos conmigo? - Le preguntó mostrándole el par de guantes y la pelota de béisbol que traía consigo.

-… Está bien… - No tenía ánimos, pero lo hizo por su hermano menor. Parecía necesitar distraerse al menos un poco.

Los lanzamientos de Jyushimatsu tenían mucho menos ímpetu de lo normal. El mayor lo notó de inmediato. Se cuestionó cuándo iba a preguntarle de otra vez sobre Karamatsu; sabía que lo haría de nuevo en algún momento... Aunque desde lo que le dijo ese día en el tejado ya no le había vuelto a mencionar nada.

Y esa tarde seguía sin hacerlo. Al menos no todavía… Pero en cambio, lo que dijo a continuación fue tan repentino que lo terminó de colapsar.

-Cuando éramos niños… Karamatsu nii-san solía pasearnos en los columpios de éste mismo parque, ¿recuerdas? - Esa pequeña frase en apariencia casual, hizo que el joven de mirada cansada no pudiera más. Su hermano menor le había lanzado la pelota pero Ichimatsu se quedó paralizado y la dejó ir.

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san?, ¿estás bien? - Él no respondió. Jyushimatsu pudo vislumbrar lo mucho que su hermano temblaba en ese momento. Era involuntario, no podía detenerse.

El pecho de Ichimatsu le dolía como si estuviera dentro de brasas ardientes. Dolía demasiado... ¿Por qué su hermano menor tenía que recordarle otra vez lo que él mismo estuvo pensando todo el día?

Ichimatsu perdió todas las fuerzas. Tanta tensión, tristeza y desesperación acumuladas por fin acabaron con él. Mientras el sol de la tarde caía por el horizonte, el muchacho de suéter amarillo miró alarmado cómo su hermano mayor cayó de rodillas, mirando a la nada. Tenía los ojos muy rojos; parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Nii-san, no llores. – Jyushimatsu se puso en cuclillas junto a él.

-¿Quién está llorando, tonto? - Le respondió con la voz entrecortada, clara evidencia de que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Ichimatsu nii-san, mira, creo que ésto te ayudará a tranquilizarte un poco. - El menor le entregó una carta que sacó de alguno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué es ésto? -

-Hoy, un hombre vino a nuestra casa y nos la entregó. Dijo que lo disculpáramos por la tardanza. - El cuarto hermano, desconcertado, la desdobló y la leyó.

" _My dear family:_

 _No tengo mucho tiempo para escribirles esta carta, así que seré breve._

 _Me iré de viaje un tiempo, por favor no se preocupen por mí._

 _No sé cuándo regresaré. Intentaré comunicarme si puedo hacerlo. Mamá, papá, estaré bien, descuiden._

 _My brothers, no se metan en problemas, cuídense los unos a los otros._

 _I love you all._

 _~ Matsuno Karamatsu."_

El joven reconoció de inmediato la letra de su hermano. Sí… sin duda alguna él había escrito la carta. De nuevo sus manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolables, dañando el papel, aunque ahora tal vez por furia.

 _-Ichimatsu nii-san… -_ Miró preocupado el menor.

-Qué estúpido… después de lo mucho que lo han estado buscado. ¿Ésto es lo único que tiene qué decir? -

-No lo culpes. El hombre que trajo la carta nos dijo que debió haber llegado hace cuatro días, pero que tuvo muchos contratiempos. -

-¿Y no dijo nada más? -

-Sí, dijo que Karamatsu nii-san le pidió entregar la carta antes de subir a un barco pesquero. -

-¿Qué? -

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero no pudimos hacerle más preguntas porque tuvo que irse. -

Ichimatsu ya no cuestionó nada.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer, nii-san? - Su hermano mayor lo pensó un poco. Sus manos aún vibraban.

-Me imagino que los demás ya lo saben. -

-Sí, sólo faltabas tú. -

El joven decaído, un poco más estable, se puso de pie.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así. - Le dijo mientras le entregaba la carta de su hermano. -Ya dijo que no se preocuparan por él. Pueden confiar en su palabra, o ir a buscarlo. De cualquier forma no creo que regrese pronto. -

-Nii-san… - Miró con tristeza algo muy distintivo saliendo de los ojos de su hermano mayor… quien de inmediato le dio la espalda para intentar ocultarlo.

-Vamos a casa, Jyushimatsu… -

•••

Anotaciones: Sé que éste capítulo no resuelve nada y muchas de ustedes tendrán ganas de lincharme. Pero descuiden, se aproximan cosas lindas. Mil gracias por leer, por sus reviews y por existir. TwT


	13. Tu ausencia

[Choromatsu, tercera semana.]

-¡Qué concierto tan genial!- Comentó alegre para sí el tercer Matsuno al salir de la enésima presentación de su idol favorita. -La próxima vez definitivamente lograré que se tome una fotografía conmigo. -

El concierto terminó temprano y ya era hora de comer, así que tuvo la idea de ir a la cafetería nueva que está cerca de la parte sur a orillas del río. - _Dicen que es muy buena.-_ Choromatsu se sentía de muy buen humor ese día. Ya había dejado un poco la preocupación de no saber dónde estaba Karamatsu. Él era uno de los que más había respetado la decisión de su hermano mayor de marcharse un tiempo. Confiaba en que podía ser un adulto responsable si se lo proponía y se había convencido plenamente de que estaba bien. – _Yo también debería buscar trabajo pronto. Aunque la próxima semana habrá una firma de autógrafos que no me quiero perder. –_

-Sí… lo echaba de menos, pero aún tenía otros cuatro hermanos por los qué preocuparse, especialmente el siguiente a él, que se veía muy afectado por lo sucedido, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

- _Debe sentirse culpable... -_

Siguió el tramo del río que conducía a la cafetería. - _Hmm, al parecer por ésta parte del camino no transitan muchas personas. -_ Así que aceleró el paso.

Poco antes de llegar percibió el olor distintivo del humo de cigarrillo. Cerca de la orilla vio sentado a Ichimatsu, fumando.

 _-Un momento, ¿fumando? -_ Le pareció demasiado inusual.

-¡Hey, Ichimatsu! - Su hermano menor volteó al ver que lo llamaban.

-Ah, Choromatsu nii-san. ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Eso mismo quiero que me digas. ¿Puedo saber desde cuándo tienes el hábito de fumar? - El muchacho de mirada decaída pensó un poco en su respuesta.

-Tres semanas… -

- _¿Tres… semanas?..._ Entiendo… ¿Puedo sentarme? -

-Sí. -

Él de verdad tenía deseos de estar ahí con él. Pero jamás había experimentado un silencio tan incómodo con Ichimatsu como ese día. No sabía qué decirle; es decir… tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo. No sabía cómo tocar "ese" tema con él…

-Y… hmm, ¿te gusta fumar? - Preguntó intentando sonar casual.

-No realmente. -

 _-Diablos, esperaba que dijera que sí para hablarle de lo peligroso que es para la salud. -_

-Y… ¿piensas dejarlo pronto? -

-No lo sé… - Luego, otros cinco eternos minutos de silencio. Ichimatsu ya casi se terminaba un segundo cigarrillo. Por suerte el viento favorecía para que el humo no le diera en la cara a su hermano mayor.

-Espero que Karamatsu escriba pronto. - Comentó sin más. Ya no se complicó sobre cómo iba a empezar a hablarle sobre él.

-¿Y tú a dónde ibas antes de toparte conmigo? - Su hermano menor hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-¿Ah? Pues… recién abrieron una cafetería nueva y quiero ir a ver qué tal. -

-Ya veo… -

- _Supongo que no está listo para hablar de él… -_

 _-_ … ¿Quieres venir? -

-No, tal vez otro día. -

-Está bien… Me voy, te veo en casa más tarde. -

-Sí... - Enseguida, el tercer hermano se marchó de ahí. Estar a solas con Ichimatsu era tan tenso como exasperante. Pero a pesar de todo, lo entendía, al menos un poco.

- _Él regresará pronto, Ichimatsu. Es más, tal vez vuelva mañana, quién sabe. –_ Se dijo confiado pero preocupado al mismo tiempo.

Pero su hermano mayor no regresó.

•••

[Todomatsu, cuarta semana.]

De los cinco hermanos que quedaban en casa e incluso sus padres, Todomatsu fue el único que quiso averiguar dónde estaba su hermano mayor exactamente, a como diera lugar.

Se contactó directo con empleados del puerto e hizo varias llamadas, pero lo único que pudo constatar era que sí lo habían visto subirse a un barco pesquero. Nadie recordó el nombre de la embarcación ni a dónde se dirigía. La falta de información lo sacaba de quicio.

Cierto día, cuatro de los cinco hermanos estaban reunidos perdiendo el tiempo como los ninis que su madre siempre les reprochaba que eran. A veces terminaban tan sumidos en sus actividades que el día pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; pero en ese momento no fue así, en especial para el más joven de ellos. Sentado en el sofá se le veía muy inquieto, mirando a sus hermanos actuando como si nada, mientras Karamatsu estaba en quién sabe qué barco haciendo quién sabe qué cosa. ¿Y si se caía por la borda? ¿Aún sabía nadar? ¿Y si naufragaban? ¿Y si fueron atacados por piratas? ¡¿Por qué nadie excepto él estaba preocupado por su hermano?! Esa irritación acumulada hizo que Todomatsu se levantara del sillón precipitadamente, asustando a los demás.

-¿Qué te pasa, Totty? -

-¡No! La pregunta es, ¡¿qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! ¡Karamatsu nii-san puede estar en medio del océano y ustedes están aquí como si no pasara nada! ¡¿No están preocupados?! -

-Cálmate hermanito, creo que estás muy tenso… - Habló el mayor de todos.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes están demasiado tranquilos! ¡¿Qué no lo entienden?! ¡Puedo sentir que se ha roto el equilibrio! -

-¿Eh? –

-Si Karamatsu nii-san no está entonces uno de nosotros tiene que ser el doloroso, ¡y entonces le comenzarán a pasar todo tipo de desgracias! ¡Yo no quiero ser el tipo doloroso! -

-¿De qué está hablando Totty? - Se cuestionó Choromatsu.

-Déjalo, creo que la preocupación lo hizo enloquecer. -

-¡Eh! ¡Totty sólo piensa en sí mismo! ¡Totty es muy malo! – Gritó un alegre y burlón Jyushimatsu; su jovial sonrisa por fin había retornado, aunque no era como solía ser.

-¡Ahh! Tengo que salir de aquí, necesito tomar aire fresco… - Poco después salió de casa. Pensaba reunirse con las amigas a quienes más solía frecuentar, o iría a donde fuera siempre y cuando no estuviera cerca de esos desinteresados demonios.

Una cuadra más adelante, vio cómo el peor de todos ellos venía de regreso a su hogar. Totty no se estaba guardando nada de su enojo en esos momentos así que caminó deprisa hacia él.

-¡Ichimatsu nii-san! – Le apuntó con su dedo índice al pecho. -¡Si me convierto en un tipo doloroso debes saber que te culparé completamente a ti, ¿me oyes? - Luego se fue de largo, dejando a su hermano mayor muy confundido.

•••

[Osomatsu, quinta semana.]

Osomatsu es el mayor de los hermanos Matsuno; también es el más sincero y sinvergüenza de todos. No parecía ser el tipo de persona que se guardara sus sentimientos… por eso, lo que le dijo a su hermano menor un día tomó a éste por sorpresa.

-¡Hola! - Saludó deslizando la puerta de su habitación de súbito, viendo a Ichimatsu sentado en un rincón, jugando con un gato. Su entrada lo sorprendió, pero más al felino que se fue saltando por la ventana. Esto lo molestó, no le dijo nada pero lo miró con enojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, mi pequeño hermano? -

-Estaba relajándome hasta que llegaste, ¿por qué? -

-Oye, oye, lo siento, no te enfades. En realidad vine a invitarte al pachinko, ¿vienes? -

-No, estoy bien aquí. -

-Oh vamos, yo invito hoy, ¿qué te parece? - Insistió mostrándole su billetera.

-No. -

-Hmm, entonces… te invito a comer. ¿Eso te gustaría más? Te llevaré a donde venden el mejor okonomiyaki de la ciudad.- El joven cabizbajo notó a su hermano más persistente de lo habitual. Normalmente sólo con Choromatsu era así. Supuso que estaba aburrido y sólo quería salir con él, sin importar a dónde fueran. También, que seguiría insistiendo hasta conseguirlo; por lo que al final aceptó su invitación.

•••

El okonomiyaki del restaurante era bastante bueno. Osomatsu comía muy animado pero vio que su hermano apenas probaba bocado.

-Ichimatsu, tienes que comer más, te noto más delgado, ¿sabes? -

-Estoy comiendo, mira. – Le dio otro mordisco a la comida.

-Qué extraño, por lo general eres más glotón, jaja. - El menor no contestó esa provocación.

Siguieron comiendo, y hubo varios minutos de silencio. El hermano mayor ya había terminado de comer, y recargando la barbilla en su mano, miró con detenimiento al joven despeinado comer tan despacio que desesperaba verlo.

La sonrisa de Osomatsu desapareció.

-Karamatsu no ha escrito aún. Es extraño, ¿no lo crees? - Ichimatsu escupió lo que traía en la boca, luego se limpió sin modales con la manga de su suéter. No quiso responder eso, sólo desvió sus ojos de la aguda mirada de su hermano intentando evadir el tema…

-¿Lo echas de menos, Ichimatsu? - El hermano menor sintió cómo se le empezaba a revolver el estómago, tampoco quiso contestarle.

-Estoy seguro que en estos momentos él ya no está molesto contigo. Ese es el tipo de bobo que es… ¿no te parece? - A Ichimatsu le atacaron unas incontrolables náuseas; su hermano mayor seguía tan tranquilo como si supera a la perfección la manera en que él reaccionaría. No se detuvo.

-Te aseguro que nos extraña mucho, probablemente a ti más que a ninguno. Dime, ¿tú no lo extrañas? – Preguntó con crueldad.

Eso último acabó con el poco auto control que le quedaba. Se agachó y vomitó ahí mismo debajo de la mesa. Todas las personas presentes se horrorizaron con asco.

Después de limpiar, disculparse y pagar, Osomatsu y su hermano menor se fueron a casa. Ya no tocaron el tema, pero ese día el primer Matsuno comprobó que el cuerpo de Ichimatsu era mucho más sincero que su mente.

•••

[Jyushimatsu, sexta semana.]

Era otro día de arduas prácticas para el quinto hermano Matsuno. Él seguía teniendo la misma energía de siempre y actuaba de la misma forma con casi todos. Excepto con Ichimatsu, no lo podía evitar. Lo que había estado viendo las semanas anteriores y posteriores a la partida de Karamatsu le habían esclarecido muchas cosas. A pesar de su carácter, Jyushimatsu era astuto y muy observador; rara vez se le escapaba algo. En especial si se trataba de sus hermanos. Ésta vez no fue la excepción. Sin embargo, saber las cosas y hablar de ellas eran cuestiones muy distintas. Charlar con Ichimatsu por lo regular era lo más fácil del mundo; a pesar de ser de pocas palabras, él siempre había sido muy directo y sincero. Sin embargo, no era así en esos momentos, sino todo lo contrario. Ichimatsu estaba colapsando física y mentalmente y era natural preocuparse por él.

Un día se presentó la oportunidad de hablar con él en el tejado, que es donde el cuarto hermano se quedaba todas las noches, incluso a veces a dormir, así que fue ahí donde decidió confrontarlo. Sabía que no había estado comiendo de manera adecuada; su cuerpo era más delgado y se le veía demasiado cansado… Por lo que para romper el hielo, fue a llevarle algunos emparedados y un termo con té.

Al subir lo encontró en apariencia normal, como siempre estaba, acompañado por uno o dos mininos.

-¡Hola, Ichimatsu nii-san! - Intentó sonar lo más animado que podía.

-Hola, ¿qué traes ahí? -

-Vine a alimentarte porque no has querido comer bien. -

-Ah, gracias. Pero no tengo hambre, Jyushimatsu. -

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Vamos! ¡Mira lo sabrosos que están! - Habló con su amenidad habitual, comiéndose uno para demostrarlo.

-Jyushimatsu… -

-¡Ten uno, anda!- Tomó su mano y le puso ahí mismo la comida. No iba a tomar un no como respuesta.

El joven despeinado ya no se opuso.

-¡Come, come! -

- _Sigh…_ Bien. -

Mientras se comía muy despacio ese sándwich, el joven sonriente pensó en no tocar el tema hasta que se lo terminara. Después le ofreció el té, y su hermano lo aceptó.

-Está rico, ¿verdad? -

-Sí, gracias. - Eso hizo al menor sonreír. Pero… en algún momento tenía que hablar sobre lo que ponía a su hermano mayor tan mal… Lo sabía y no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Ichimatsu nii-san. -

-¿Hmm? -

-… Echo de menos a Karamatsu nii-san. - Al decir eso, de inmediato Jyushimatsu miró a su hermano. Éste tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus cejas contraídas, expresando de manera concisa su aflicción. Cuando se sintió observado, el mayor giró su cabeza intentando esconder su rostro.

-Ya regresará, descuida. -

-¿Por qué no nos escribe? Estoy preocupado por él… -

Su hermano no le respondió. Jyushimatsu obvió ese hecho y continuó.

-Me pregunto si estará bien. Estábamos tan acostumbrados a estar todos juntos que no tenerlo cerca me hace sentir incompleto, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? -

Ichimatsu no pudo cohibirse más. Se levantó, los felinos que seguían alrededor se marcharon al verlo así.

-Jyushimatsu, ya no hablemos de eso, ¿quieres? –

-Pero... ¿por qué no? –

-… No tengo un motivo. Sólo no quiero hacerlo. -

-Mientes… ¡Por favor, Ichimatsu nii-san! -

-¡No!- Alzó la voz. -Es en serio, no quiero hablar de él, entiéndelo. -

-¡Lo entiendo, nii-san! Pero mírate un poco, es obvio que esto te tiene muy mal y estoy preocupado por ti…-

-Te equivocas, yo estoy bien. -

-¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes! - El hermano mayor, cansado y con muy mal talante, se agachó para ver al menor más de cerca y con suma hostilidad.

-Jyushimatsu… hablar de él no lo va a hacer regresar. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ya no me fastidies con eso, te lo pido… -

-Ichimatsu nii-san… -

Muy decepcionado, Jyushimatsu lo aceptó. Supuso que tenía razón. Por más que lo intentara no iba a lograr que su hermano mayor hablara de Karamatsu. Y para él… esa era la prueba inequívoca de lo mucho que le había afectado su partida. No le volvió a preguntar nada más, y siguió actuando como siempre lo hacía frente a él.

•••

[Ichimatsu, novena semana.]

Hacía más de dos meses que ninguno de los Matsuno sabía de Karamatsu. No obstante, aún intentaban hacer sus vidas normalmente. Ichimatsu incluido.

Todos sus hermanos notaban que iba de mal en peor. Casi no quería comer, se le veía más débil y delgado; aparte sus ojos lucían más cansados e irritados que nunca. Imaginaban que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. A pesar de su preocupación, él no quería hablar nada al respecto, y ya no podían obligarlo tampoco.

Ichimatsu se preguntó varias veces por qué él no les escribía. Su única carta no les había dicho nada sobre dónde estaría o lo que haría. Eso lo molestaba tanto que el sólo pensarlo lo hacía enfurecer y patear lo que tuviera más cerca.

Cada día que pasaba se enfadaba y agotaba más. Pensar en Karamatsu lo consumía lentamente… era insoportable.

•••

En una de sus tantas noches en el tejado, el joven cabizbajo tuvo una visita que hacía bastante tiempo no recibía.

Era el gato negro…

Al verlo, Ichimatsu sintió un vacío muy doloroso en el estómago. El felino se acercó a él en busca de una caricia y el joven, con la mano temblorosa, se la dió.

-Hey amigo, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. - El minino maulló de regreso.

Pronto el gato se apartó de él. El joven de mirada agotada supo que no era él a quien esperaba encontrar…

-Lo lamento… pero él no está aquí. - El felino se quedó mirándolo por un momento… después a su alrededor, y luego se marchó.

Ichimatsu se quedó mirando a la nada por varios minutos, intentando sin éxito no hacerle caso al tremendo abatimiento que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo.

 _-Él no está aquí… -_

Sacó de su bolsillo el gato negro de plástico; sin quererlo siempre lo traía consigo. Lo miró dolido… pero más que nada, enojado. Recordó las palabras de su hermano: _"Gracias a él pudimos pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿no te parece?"_

 _-¡Tch! Estoy cansado… Nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida… -_

El pesimismo inundó su mente.

 _-Es probable que Karamatsu haya encontrado otro lugar para vivir… Tal vez no va a regresar… -_ Ese pensamiento lo alteró demasiado. _-Tal vez no va a… regresar… -_

Se puso de pie, tan enojado como no se había sentido en esas de nueve semanas. A pesar de ser de madrugada, y casi fuera de sus cabales, se dirigió tan rápido como su agotado cuerpo se lo permitió al mismo puente donde lo había visto fumando hace meses. Llegó demasiado fatigado a pesar de no ser un tramo tan largo.

Ichimatsu ya no podía con su propio ser. Estaba tan cansado de pensar en Karamatsu… cada segundo el peso de su ausencia lo derrumbaba más y más.

Su corazón… tan pletórico de su hermano. El muchacho ardió en deseos de arrancarse el corazón de una buena vez y arrojarlo al río. Pero en vez de eso, hizo algo simbólico que resultó ser muy similar a lo que deseaba hacer.

De pie al borde del puente, sosteniendo firme el barandal del mismo, alzó la voz: -¡Vete al demonio! ¡Kusomatsu! ¡Maldito idiota! - Gritó con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sintió cómo se desgarraban los flancos de su garganta, y sin embargo siguió gritando esas palabras a los cuatro vientos… con la luna menguante como única testigo de su lacerante desesperación. Necesitaba desahogarse como fuera.

-¡No regreses, estúpido! ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa! - Gritaba sin cesar, alargando las palabras cuando lo hacía.

Inmerso en su rabia ciega, tomó el gato negro de plástico y lo lanzó al río. En ese mismo momento la poca lucidez que aún le quedaba se hizo presente.

- _No…_

 _¡No! ¡Noo!... -_ Voceó mentalmente mientras veía al último regalo que le hizo su hermano caer al agua.

Ichimatsu ya no se entendía ni a sí mismo…

Bajó del puente corriendo tan rápido como pudo; ni siquiera sentía sus pasos… sólo quería llegar al río tan rápido como fuera posible. Si no se daba prisa, lo perdería para siempre.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - Clamó sin descanso. Entró al agua poco profunda esperando encontrarlo, buscó y buscó por horas que no sintió pasar debido a su angustia. Pero no pudo hallarlo…

Las luces del amanecer ya se podían ver por el horizonte. Para ese momento, el agotamiento que sentía era indescriptible.

Exhausto y aletargado, el joven se detuvo. Lo supo desde el momento que lanzó el juguete, más se negó a aceptarlo: Lo había perdido para siempre… Ichimatsu sintió cómo su corazón se hizo pedazos en ese momento. Como miles de inmisericordes espinas atravesando todo su pecho.

Ya no podía soportar el dolor ni el cansancio. Se hincó en el agua, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, empuñó sus dos manos en medio de su pecho, y gritó.

Un grito tan alto y prolongado que lo dejó afónico. Un gran torrente de lágrimas desbordó por sus ojos… Ya no le importaba llorar, sólo quería un desahogo, lo que fuera… y llorar fue lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento.

Lloró hasta el amanecer. Cuando sintió que se le secaron las lágrimas fue cuando regresó a casa. Mojado y abatido, sólo se tiró en el sillón de la sala de estar y durmió sin importarle si despertaba o no…

•••

La mañana siguiente el primero en encontrar a Ichimatsu en el sofá fue Jyushimatsu. Estaba profundamente dormido; hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así. También notó su ropa húmeda y que las ojeras de sus ojos habían adquirido un color rojizo grisáceo. Se preocupó mucho pero no quiso despertarlo. – _Al menos por fin ha podido dormir. –_ Pensó.

Los dos días siguientes, el cuarto hermano apenas y se levantaba. Nunca tenía hambre y sus hermanos prácticamente tenían que obligarlo a comer.

Aunque se mirara cada vez más débil, todos sabían que Ichimatsu no estaba enfermo y entendían muy bien la razón de su comportamiento. Nunca lo admitiría frente a ellos, pero la razón de su tristeza era tan clara que el sólo hecho de pensar en preguntárselo era un insulto.

•••

Pasó otro día, y el hermano mayor llegó con una propuesta.

Cuatro de ellos estaban reunidos en su habitación. En apariencia, todo era como siempre, excepto por la perpetua somnolencia de Ichimatsu. Entonces Osomatsu abrió la puerta.

-Oigan chicos, tengo una idea que les puede gustar. -

-¿Y qué es, Osomatsu nii-san? -

-El hanami está a punto de terminar y nosotros estamos aquí perdiéndonos de todo. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pequeña excursión al norte de la ciudad para verlo? -

-Sé que no lo vemos todos los años… Pero, ¿por qué ir ahora? -

Osomatsu torció la boca. -Te diré por qué. Estoy tan estresado en ésta casa que necesito relajarme. Hacer algo, lo que sea. - Su hermano mayor, tan sincero como siempre, pensaron todos. -

-Supongo que podríamos ir, ¿alguien tiene dinero para el autobús? -

-Yo me encargo. - Dijo Choromatsu. Estaba de acuerdo con su hermano mayor; de verdad necesitaban distraerse.

-¿Qué dicen hermanos? ¿Vamos? - Tres de ellos asintieron.

-¿Ichimatsu? – Todos voltearon hacia él.

-Hmm… -

-¿Por favor? -

Suspiró. -… Bien. -

•••

Después de un corto viaje en autobús, por fin llegaron a la arboleda. Los cerezos en flor eran realmente hermosos. Los últimos remanentes del viento invernal soplaban fresco en sus rostros.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es mejor de lo que había imaginado! -

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? -

-No sé, ¿un picnic? -

-Pero no trajimos nada para eso. -

-Ups… Umm, supongo que… podemos ir por algo a una máquina expendedora. – Ni siquiera Osomatsu había planeado muy bien las cosas.

-Bueno, no importa. Vamos a relajarnos aquí por ahora.- Guió Choromatsu, refiriéndose a la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles que había en el lugar.

Todos conversaban y reían sentados bajo el cobijo del cerezo. Ichimatsu sin embargo, se sentó apartado de ellos, en el árbol contiguo. Nadie protestó.

Al principio sólo hablaban de nimiedades, cosas típicas de su día a día. Choromatsu platicaba de sus planes para los próximos conciertos a los que asistiría, Osomatsu acerca del caballo de carreras que le había traído buena suerte últimamente, Todomatsu sobre las novedades en sus redes sociales y Jyushimatsu de béisbol y deportes en general; todo mientras jugueteaban con las hojas que caían del árbol. Ichimatsu en cambio, sólo miraba a las ramas moverse con suavidad al compás del viento, melancólico en su totalidad.

De repente el joven despeinado comenzó a toser. Sentía la garganta muy seca y rasposa.

-¿Te sientes bien, Ichimatsu? -

-Ah, sí, estoy bien. - Volvió a toser.

-En serio te ves mal, hermano. - Mencionó preocupado el primer Matsuno.

-Osomatsu nii-san tiene razón, ¿cuántos kilos has bajado, Ichimatsu? -

-Es cierto, no has estado comiendo bien en mucho tiempo. -

Jyushimatsu escuchó a sus hermanos pero se mantuvo reservado al respecto. Aprovechando que todos estaban ahí, Osomatsu se atrevió a comentar sobre el tema que el cuarto hermano siempre estuvo evitando.

-Si sigues así, no quedará nada de ti para cuando Karamatsu regrese, ¿no crees? - Ichimatsu sabía que cualquiera de ellos tarde o temprano mencionaría su nombre, pero se obligó a mantenerse impasible ante sus reproches. Aunque todos vieron cómo fruncía el ceño con amargura.

-No sé de qué hablas, yo estoy bien. -

-Claro… como digas. - Su hermano mayor no se iba a poner a discutir con él, sabía que era inútil. En cambio, habló con los demás.

-¿Y ustedes dónde creen que esté ahora nuestro torpe hermano? -

-No lo sé, creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Por qué seguirá sin comunicarse con nosotros? Qué irresponsable, aún cuando nosotros seguimos tan preocupados por él. -

-Tranquilo, ni siquiera estamos seguros si puede hacerlo. -

-¿Qué tal si le pasó algo? - Aludió Totty. –¿No les parece extraño que Karamatsu nii-san, a quien siempre le encantaba decirnos lo que iba a hacer a pesar de que nunca nos importaba, no quiera hablarnos de su viaje ya sea lo que estuviese haciendo? _-_ Ichimatsu lo escuchó y sabía muy bien que tenía razón. Sin embargo, él sólo siguió absorto mirando danzar las flores rosáceas con el viento. Su agotamiento era mucho más grande de lo que podían vislumbrar sus hermanos a simple vista.

-Eso es verdad, Todomatsu, pero… vamos, no seamos pesimistas. Estoy seguro que él está bien. Es un sujeto fuerte después de todo. - El hermano mayor sonrió con sinceridad.

-En realidad, quien me preocupa más en éste momento es aquel que tenemos aquí ahora mismo. - Todos posaron sus ojos en el joven ensimismado.

- _Me siento mareado… -_ Ni siquiera los podía escuchar ya. Tenía su mente tan perdida en la nada que lo único que podía ver era lo que tenía enfrente, en éste caso, las flores de cerezo.

-¿Ichimatsu? - Escuchó que lo llamaron, pero de manera muy tenue.

-… ¿Qué sucede? - Miró que Jyushimatsu tenía una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien? Te he estado llamando varias veces. -

-… Sólo escuché una. – Respondió débil. Ni siquiera parecía poder controlar sus propios labios.

-Osomatsu nii-san, mejor hay que irnos a casa. Ichimatsu nii-san no se ve nada bien. – Pidió preocupado.

-Sí, está bien, vámonos. ¿Puedes levantarte, Ichimatsu? - Él asintió y se levantó, aunque con más dificultad de la prevista; Jyushimatsu lo tuvo que ayudar.

•••

Empezaron a caminar de regreso. El joven decaído no quiso que lo ayudaran más, así que se fue quedando rezagado.

-¡Oye, Ichimatsu! ¿Estás bien allá atrás? - Gritó uno de sus hermanos mayores.

Miró hacia adelante con desánimo a donde estaban todos. Entonces… divisó algo a lo lejos.

A alguien…

Ichimatsu tuvo que parpadear con mucha fuerza; tenía que asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando…

Esa persona… caminando mucho más adelante que ellos, yendo hacia otra vereda diferente.

El muchacho cansado sintió el corazón casi salirse de su pecho. Al instante se halló también pasmado y trémulo. Se cubrió su boca abierta con una de sus manos extendidas e inmediatamente después comenzó a correr.

Sus hermanos alcanzaron a verlo pasar… pero corrió tan rápido abriéndose paso entre ellos que apenas pudieron reaccionar.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡¿A dónde vas?! - No logró escuchar qué le decían; a él todo lo que le importaba en esos momentos era correr.

- _¡No puede ser! -_ Gritó en sus pensamientos. Corría lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían.

No podía pensar, lo único que quería hacer era comprobar lo que creyó haber visto.

 _-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! -_ Se decía sin tregua. Se tropezó varias veces; en una de ellas estuvo a punto de caer de cara contra el suelo, pero pudo mantenerse en pie, aunque perdió una de sus sandalias. No le importó y siguió corriendo desesperado.

Dobló por la misma senda y entonces lo vió…

Ese hombre… caminando lento y tranquilo bajo las miles de hermosas flores de cerezo que caían a su alrededor…

 _-No es posible… -_

Lo veía de espaldas, pero él supo en su interior que no había lugar a dudas…

 _-Es él… No puede ser… ¡Es él! -_

-Ka…- Quiso llamarlo, pero no le salía la voz. Casi parecían susurros.

-¡Ka… Kara!... - Intentó gritar, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba agitado y afónico de tanto correr.

Sin embargo, el muchacho insomne lo reconoció de inmediato, porque inclusive su espalda era inconfundible para él. La misma espalda en la que lo recargaba con tanto cuidado más veces de las que podía contar… Con una mochila en su hombro, playera negra y brillantes pantalones azules. Tenía su cabello un poco más largo y se veía algo bronceado por el sol. Un poco diferente, pero a la vez tan obvio de que era él…

Es Karamatsu. _-¡Maldita sea! ¡Es Karamatsu!… -_

Entonces, con un último esfuerzo, gritó con toda la voz que el resto del aire de sus pulmones le permitió.

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! -

Y éste volteó…

-I… ¿Ichimatsu? -

Cuando dijo su nombre… el menor ya estaba casi sobre él. El hermano mayor automáticamente extendió sus brazos para recibirlo, pensando que lo abrazaría.

-¡Ichi!... -

Lo que obtuvo en cambio, fue un puñetazo directo en su mejilla izquierda. Se sorprendió mucho; el golpe no le dolió casi nada, pero como no se lo esperaba, el empuje lo hizo caer sentado directo en el suelo tapizado de pétalos rosas.

-¡Karamatsu! ¡Maldito seas! ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡¿Por qué nunca escribiste?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a irte por tanto tiempo?! - No sabía de dónde había sacado de nuevo la voz, estaba ronco y agitado como jamás en su vida, pero no podía dejar de gritarle.

El mayor, más sorprendido, miró atónito a su hermano menor reclamándole como nunca, pero a la vez… llorando a borbotones como un niño… Apenas podía entender lo que le decía entre tantos sollozos. El antes destrozado joven ya no era consciente de sus palabras.

 _-Ichimatsu… -_

Tener a su hermano de regreso justo frente a él… supuso un alivio tan grande… tan inconmensurable… que ya no le interesó conservar la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Se desvaneció ahí mismo, cayendo desmayado directo frente a su estupefacto hermano mayor, quien por fin lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando rápido lo sostuvo para evitar que se lastimara.

•••

Los cuatro Matsuno corrieron tras su hermano a quien habían perdido de vista hace sólo unos momentos. Cuando lo encontraron, su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

Todos miraron impactados a su hermano Karamatsu, caminando tranquilo hacia ellos y cargando a un desfallecido Ichimatsu en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el cansancio del joven abatido llegó a tal extremo como para perder la consciencia, su rostro reflejaba una paz enorme. Parecía dormir plácidamente recargado en el hombro de su hermano mayor…

Los cuatro hermanos impresionados gritaron el nombre del recién llegado.

Lo que Karamatsu ignoraba aún, era que Ichimatsu… antes de perder finalmente toda la energía y caer en su regazo, lo miró directo a los ojos y… supo en lo profundo de su corazón, que lo único que necesitaba para poder descansar… era a él. Sólo a él...

•••

Anotaciones: No más sufrimiento my Karamatsu girls. Él regresó. *-* Ohh, los árboles de cerezo, es un clásico, no pude resistirme a escribir sobre ello. Quiero agradecerles encarecidamente que sigan la historia. Sus visitas y reviews me han sorprendido mucho, en serio. Mil gracias. ;;u;;


	14. Estás aquí

Karamatsu se impresionó mucho por el deplorable estado de su hermano. Estaba famélico y el haberse desmayado era un síntoma inequívoco de anemia.

En el viaje de regreso en autobús y caminando a su hogar, el recién llegado hermano cargó todo el camino al joven agotado. Al principio se asustó mucho al verlo así, pero los demás lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que seguramente sólo se había quedado dormido debido al cansancio.

Al regresar a casa al anochecer, por el momento su hermano mayor sólo dejó descansar a Ichimatsu en su habitación. Tenía que ir a hablar con sus padres y hermanos porque sabía que le harían muchas preguntas.

•••

-¡Santo cielo, Karamatsu nii-san! ¡Mira cómo has cambiado! - Exclamó Todomatsu en cuanto llegó en su encuentro. Los cinco se reunieron en círculo sentados en el tatami de la sala de estar.

-¡Tiene razón, apenas te reconozco! -

-Vamos, vamos, ¡cuéntanos todo! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? – Preguntaron, esperando como respuesta de su hermano alguna historia para contar muy exagerada y presuntuosa, mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía, posando sus dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla… destellando horriblemente como siempre. Pero no lo hizo; de hecho, se miraba bastante serio en esos momentos.

-Antes de eso, ¿alguno de ustedes puede decirme qué le pasa a Ichimatsu? ¿Está enfermo? Se ve muy delgado. - Los hermanos se miraron unos a otros, ninguno sabía si estaba bien decirle que la razón de su estado era Karamatsu mismo. Probablemente el cuarto hermano jamás se los perdonaría.

Sin embargo, el primer Matsuno fue quien habló por todos.

-Verás, Ichimatsu ha estado trabajando demasiado. -

-¿Trabajando? -

-Sí, en el albergue, creo que lo recuerdas. Se ha dedicado de tiempo completo a buscar personas que adopten a todos los gatos del lugar. Ha sido muy difícil, se ha descuidado mucho y nunca quiso escucharnos cuando le decíamos que debía bajar el ritmo. -

-… Ya veo. -

-Descuida, ahora que estás aquí, creo que se pondrá mejor. - Esas palabras salieron automáticamente de la boca de Totty. Todos lo miraron con una expresión represiva, como indicándole que cerrara la boca.

-Ehh, digo… me refiero a que podrías ayudarlo con su trabajo o algo así. - Respondió nervioso viendo las muecas intimidantes de sus hermanos.

Karamatsu bajó su mirada. -No creo que quiera aceptar mi ayuda, Todomatsu. - La seriedad de su rostro hizo que les llegara a la memoria aquel incidente de hace casi diez semanas.

-Karamatsu nii-san. - El quinto hermano por fin habló, el joven de mirada fuerte pudo notar que su pequeño hermano no actuaba con los mismos ánimos de siempre. Aunque su gran y amena sonrisa seguía siendo la misma en la superficie. –¿Podrías… decirnos qué pasó entre Ichimatsu nii-san y tú ese día? -

Karamatsu ya imaginaba que Ichimatsu no había querido hablarles sobre ello.

-Es verdad, dinos qué pasó… - No era de extrañar que los hermanos estuvieran más interesados en saber eso en vez de dónde había estado por más de dos meses.

El muchacho con la piel bronceada por el sol se quedó pensativo mirando al suelo.

-Yo… lo escuché gritar que te odiaba… - Mencionó Choromatsu algo consternado. En realidad todos lo habían escuchado.

-¿Por qué te dijo eso, Karamatsu? ¿Le hiciste algo malo? - Agregó Osomatsu.

Él sonrió con pesadumbre. –No estoy seguro. Creo que lo que le hice fue simplemente ser yo mismo. - Respondió ahora mirando al techo, absorto.

¿Qué significaba eso? Ninguno de los cuatro pudo comprenderlo. Sin embargo, nadie quiso indagar más; tal vez fue algo demasiado malo como para querer revivirlo. Después de todo, ese día pudieron presenciar cómo Karamatsu había golpeado a Ichimatsu por primera vez en su vida.

-Karamatsu nii-san, yo no creo que Ichimatsu nii-san sienta lo mismo que aquella vez; por favor no te molestes con él. - La sonrisa de Jyushimatsu había desaparecido para dar lugar a un sincero rostro lleno de preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando al segundo Matsuno le llegaron a la mente las inesperadas lágrimas de su hermano menor reclamándole su ausencia y falta de comunicación. Eso le dibujó una leve y triste sonrisa.

-Lo sé, my little brother, no te preocupes. –Acarició la cabeza del menor. -Me encargaré de hacer las paces con él, ¿eso te gustaría? -

-¡Sí! - La gran sonrisa de Jyushimatsu regresó exultante.

-Ahora dinos ya, Karamatsu, ¿por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo? ¿Y a dónde? - Preguntó Choromatsu finalmente. Todos los presentes querían saberlo también.

Su hermano mayor lo pensó un momento.

-Pues verán… en realidad no fue nada del otro mundo. Caminé toda la noche hasta llegar al distrito industrial. Una agencia de pesca en altamar buscaba trabajadores y yo me les uní. – Ninguno preguntó la razón para que él tuviera semejante impulso, para todos era claro.

-Pero… ¿por más de dos meses? -

-En realidad debía quedarme en la embarcación cinco meses, pero extrañaba estar en casa y ya quería regresar. -

- _Qué bueno que fue así, o Ichimatsu no habría resistido. -_ Pensó alguno de los cuatro oyentes.

-Si estuviste en altamar tanto tiempo eso explica por qué no pudiste escribirnos. -

-La única carta que nos trajeron llegó una semana después de que te fuiste. -

-¿En serio? Lo lamento, no lo sabía. El hombre que al que le pedí que les entregara la carta era ayudante del que me contrató y dijo que vendría a la ciudad. Como no tenía tiempo que perder porque zarparíamos pronto no tuve otra opción más que pedírselo a él. -

-Por cierto, ¿te aceptaron aún sin tener experiencia? ¿Por qué? -

-Porque mentí y ellos necesitaban irse al día siguiente. - Le creyeron.

-¿Pero te fuiste así nada más sin ninguna de tus cosas? -

-Pedí un adelanto de la primera paga y compré lo que necesitaba. -

-¿Y aún te queda dinero? - Preguntó el avaricioso de Osomatsu.

-Un poco. - Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. –Pero se lo daré mamá. -

-¿Y cuánto es? ¿Puedo verlo? - Le pidió el mayor casi babeando.

-Es un cheque. -

-¡No importa! Déjame verlo. - El segundo hermano sacó el papel de su billetera. Al echarle un vistazo, Osomatsu se puso blanco.

-¿Cuánto es, Osomatsu nii-san? ¡Dinos! -

-Un mi… mi… millón de yenes. - Dijo temblando.

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron al unísono.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No pudieron haberte dado tanto dinero en tan sólo dos miserables meses de trabajo! - Le gritó el hermano mayor sacudiéndolo de su camiseta negra.

-¡Je! La verdad tuve suerte y pescamos algunos atunes rojos. Y aunque no eran muy grandes, en realidad debieron haberme dado más. -

-¡¿Qué maldito afortunado eres, eh?! - Rieron todos.

 _-… Afortunado. –_ Intentó reír con ellos. Aunque él no se sentía de esa manera en absoluto…

•••

Después de un par de horas platicando y reclamando a su hermano por no haber traído recuerdos para el resto, llegó la medianoche. Era hora de dormir; no era particularmente tarde, pero los hermanos Matsuno se sentían bastante cansados.

Karamatsu llegó de último a la habitación porque primero necesitaba darse un baño. Al entrar miró que ya todos dormían.

Ver a sus cinco hermanos descansando tranquilos le hizo recordar aquellas solitarias noches en el océano y lo mucho que añoraba dormir junto a ellos en la comodidad de su compartido futón.

Miró su sitio de siempre, listo para él. Y justo al lado… a Ichimatsu, durmiendo profundamente.

Se recostó con cuidado para no despertar a nadie; por suerte no fue así. Inhaló y exhaló hondo. Estaba en casa…

El joven se recargó en su costado derecho para poder ver a su hermano menor con más detenimiento. Se miraba tan agotado... Los cuencos de sus ojos estaban amoratados, como si no hubiera dormido por semanas…

- _Así que estuviste trabajando demasiado… Te descuidaste mucho ésta vez. -_

Todo el tiempo que permaneció fuera, Karamatsu recordaba cada palabra que Ichimatsu le dijo. Pero las palabras que más se le venían a la mente eran que estaba cansado, cansado de él… y que lo odiaba. En ningún momento se dejó de preguntar por qué.

Pensó muchas cosas… Intentando comprender. ¿Había invadido su espacio personal? ¿Estaba entrometiéndose demasiado en su vida? Antes de ese día habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos… También supuso que… tal vez ya se había hartado de eso.

Lo único que interrumpió sus pensamientos fue Ichimatsu moviéndose un poco. El mayor se le quedó mirando varios minutos. Luego, sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó y con las palmas de sus manos tomó de las mejillas a su hermano menor.

 _-Estás muy delgado, Ichimatsu… -_ Pensó con una expresión en sumo afligida. Luego volvió a recordar su reacción de aquel día.

- _Me golpeó, pero eso no me extraña. –_ Pero luego… recordó las lágrimas que brotaron de él al escuchar sus reclamos en cuanto lo volvió a ver. Saber que después de todo sí estaba preocupado por él… lo hizo feliz de cierta forma; aún así no dejó de preguntarse ni un momento porqué razón su hermano lo odiaba tanto. No lo entendía y esa era la principal razón de su frustración.

- _Ichimatsu… por favor perdona a tu inútil hermano mayor... -_ Con la yema de sus pulgares le acarició con mucha suavidad las ojeras bajo los ojos. Al hacer eso, pudo ver muy claro cómo el joven dormido sonrió tiernamente. Karamatsu sintió cómo su corazón daba un salto; apartó sus manos.

- _Hermano… ojalá supieras cuánto me preocupas. Voy a cuidar de ti aunque no lo quieras. -_ Se decidió poco antes de dormir.

•••

Al despertar Ichimatsu esa mañana, notó que estaba solo en la habitación. Se asustó y rápido se sentó. Temió por un momento que haber visto a Karamatsu de regreso hubiera sido sólo un sueño.

No lo pensó por mucho tiempo porque éste entró por la puerta cargando una bandeja con comida.

-Buen día, brother, me alegra que ya estés despierto. - El joven sentado no le respondió; aún sentía como si estuviera soñando y sus nulas expresiones lo delataban.

-¿Qué te sucede? Parece como si estuvieras viendo a un fantasma. - Le dijo sonriendo. Pronto fue hacia él, se sentó y colocó la bandeja en sus propias piernas.

-Te traje el desayuno. No me iré de aquí hasta que lo comas todo. –

 _-Debo estar soñando… sí… seguro que es eso. -_ El chico miró la comida, se veía deliciosa. Pudo sentir cómo rápidamente le volvió el apetito: Un par de huevos, pan tostado, arroz al vapor, sopa de pollo con verduras y jugo de naranja. Sin notarlo comenzó a babear un poco.

El mayor se alegró al verlo degustando con la mirada. -Je, ¿puedes comerlo tú solo o quieres que te ayude? -

Ichimatsu se sonrojó. –No… yo p-puedo solo. - Comió sin demora cuando le entregaron la bandeja, bastante incómodo porque Karamatsu permaneció junto a él. - _Si ésto es una alucinación, se siente muy real… -_ Pensó sin coherencia, tal vez aún adormilado. Mientras, el mayor comenzó a hablarle.

-Nuestros hermanos me dijeron que has estado trabajando sin descanso. Ichimatsu, ¿has notado lo delgado que te ves? -

-… En realidad no. – Respondió sin mesura y con la boca llena. Hablaba con verdad; en todo ese tiempo no había sido consciente de sí mismo casi en ningún momento.

Preocupado sólo por comer, el joven hambriento no advirtió cuando Karamatsu limpió su boca con una servilleta. Ichimatsu se apartó de él como si éste le quemara… Lo cuál era cierto, pero sólo en su corazón.

El mayor se esperaba eso… - _Debo darle su espacio… siempre lo olvido… -_

-Bueno, por ahora preocúpate por descansar. Te advierto que no saldrás de ésta habitación hoy. No hasta que hayas descansado y comido tres veces como se debe. - El joven no le respondió.

 _-No puedo creer que esto no sea un sueño... Parece irreal. -_ Pensó todavía incrédulo.

-¿Hoy tienes que ir al albergue? ¿Necesitas que te ayude? -

 _-¿Por qué sigues siendo tan bueno conmigo? ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que te hice? -_

-¿Ichimatsu? -

-Ah, no. De hecho… terminé con eso hace poco. - Le mintió. En realidad terminó con las adopciones mucho antes debido a sus ansias de ocupar su tiempo en algo que no fuera pensar en él.

-Me alegra. Lo hiciste muy bien, mereces un buen descanso ahora. – Le regaló una cálida sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, revoloteando su cabello despeinado.

Ichimatsu sentía que flotaba en el aire. Karamatsu… junto a él, elogiándolo, alimentándolo… tocándolo…

Pronto sintió cómo un alud de emociones se apoderó de él, pero ésta vez… no intentó hacerlas a un lado, porque al fin entendía que no tenía caso y era mucho más agotador resistirse a ellas.

Karamatsu estaba a su lado y eso era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

•••

Su hermano mayor cumplió con su palabra. Lo dejó descansando en su habitación todo el día y le llevó de comer sin falta las dos veces restantes. Sus demás hermanos fueron a hacerle compañía en el transcurso de la tarde, tratándolo como siempre.

-Hola Ichimatsu, ¿te sientes mejor? - Preguntó Osomatsu.

-Sí, estoy bien. -

-¿Karamatsu te contó que es prácticamente millonario? -

-¿Qué?... -

Desde ese momento y hasta el anochecer, sus hermanos le contaron todo lo que el segundo Matsuno les había contado a ellos. Ichimatsu entendió muchas cosas…

-Oye, Osomatsu nii-san, ¿por qué no dejaste que Karamatsu nii-san le contara todo esto? -

-Yo quería hacerlo, además él está ocupado haciendo la cena. -

-¿Karamatsu está cocinando? - Preguntó incrédulo el joven en el futón.

-Sí, ¿no te lo ha dicho? No sé por qué pero ha estado insistiendo en cocinar tus comidas todo el día. -

Para Ichimatsu, esa maldita amabilidad que lo hacía tan feliz de alguna manera le quitaba las fuerzas. Se recostó colocando el antebrazo en su rostro intentando cubrir sus ojos.

Los hermanos se miraron unos a otros. –Bien, te dejaremos solo. Más tarde él te traerá de cenar, disfrútalo. - Le dijo el mayor de último, guiñándole un ojo a los demás.

Dicho y hecho, más tarde su hermano mayor le llevó de cenar. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan hambriento en toda su vida; toda su comida le sabía deliciosa.

Entrada la noche, el chico ya estaba satisfecho.

•••

Karamatsu estuvo haciendo lo mismo durante toda una semana… Su hermano menor se sentía con más energías con cada día que pasaba, hasta que en el séptimo, se sentía tan bien que estar recostado le entumía todo el cuerpo… Necesitaba moverse ya.

Esa noche mientras todos dormían, Ichimatsu despertó. Lo primero que vio fue a su hermano junto a él e inconscientemente eso lo hizo sonreír. Toda esa semana había estado tan agotado que era la primera vez en esos siete días que abría los ojos en la madrugada. Sabía que su hermano era la razón de sus anteriores insomnios, pero una vez más, se dijo a sí mismo que ya no lucharía contra nada de lo que él le hacía sentir, porque era inútil.

Tenía sed, y como también tenía ganas de moverse, decidió salir a la tienda de autoservicio que abre las veinticuatro horas para comprar algo de beber. Salió con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, o eso intentó.

La noche aún era fresca en esa época del año, era agradable sentir el aire en el exterior. En toda esa semana no se opuso a ninguna petición de su hermano mayor. Estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí, no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Sin embargo… tampoco dejaba de pensar que en algún momento él le mencionaría algo sobre el incidente que lo hizo marcharse por tanto tiempo.

•••

-¡Ichimatsu! – Los hombros de éste saltaron del susto. Al voltear vio a su segundo hermano mayor detrás de él. Apenas había caminado media cuadra; supuso que no había sido tan sigiloso al salir después de todo.

-¿A dónde vas? - El joven despeinado miró que Karamatsu había salido deprisa de su casa porque aún tenía su pijama puesta.

-Voy a la tienda que está cerca de aquí, vuelve a casa, vas a pescar un resfriado. -

-Es peligroso salir a estas horas de la noche. Son las tres de la mañana, Ichimatsu. -

-No está lejos, volveré pronto. -

-Entonces te acompaño… -

-… Está bien, como quieras. – Le respondió después de una pequeña pausa. Al joven se le vino a la mente lo mucho que protestaba antes cuando su hermano quería estar con él. Algo sin duda había cambiado.

Casi no hablaron nada de camino al establecimiento. Al llegar Ichimatsu compró un par de bebidas y se marcharon.

Ahora, caminando de regreso a su hogar, al joven de ojos cansados repentinamente le comenzaron a agobiar pensamientos muy negativos. Se preguntó cuándo Karamatsu le preguntaría sobre lo que pasó de una vez por todas. Estaba asustado, porque en cuanto lo hiciera, lo más seguro es que no sabría qué responderle.

Era demasiada presión para él. Por lo que… decidió acabar con ese estrés por su cuenta. Dejó de caminar y cambió la expresión de su rostro: De uno tranquilo, a uno de total seriedad. Su hermano mayor se adelantó un poco, pero al notar que el menor había dejado de caminar, éste volteó hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichimatsu? -

-… Karamatsu… -

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te cargo en mi espalda? -

-… Dime por qué… eres tan amable conmigo. -

-¿De qué estás hablando? -

-Lo dicho… dime por qué. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿Qué no me odias por eso? - Karamatsu lo miró, serio y reflexivo.

-Creo que soy yo quien debería hacer esa pregunta. - Sabía que diría algo así, pero no estaba preparado para escucharlo. Como supuso antes… no supo qué decirle.

-Karamatsu… y-yo… hmm… - Tartamudeó. -Yo… - ¿Cómo iba a hacerle saber que lo que le dijo fue producto de algo completamente opuesto al odio?

De improviso, su hermano mayor se acercó a él y puso sus dos manos en los hombros del otro. Ichimatsu se congeló, el nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Hermano, ahora que sé lo que sientes… pienso que no tengo otra opción. - Esas palabras aterraron al muchacho delgado.

- _¿De qué hablas?... –_ _Pensó temeroso._

Por un instante sintió que pasaría lo peor, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Su hermano poco después lo soltó y se dio media vuelta, mirándolo aún.

-Sí, no tengo alternativa. Voy a esforzarme mucho más, Ichimatsu. -

 _-¿Qué? –_

-Te prometo que un día lograré que dejes de odiarme. – Karamatsu esbozó una pequeña y afligida sonrisa. Enseguida le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

Pero… apenas dio un paso cuando pudo ver y sentir los brazos de su hermano menor rodeándole el torso; también sintió cómo recargó el rostro en su espalda.

Lo estaba abrazando. En verdad Ichimatsu lo estaba abrazando…

- _Kusomatsu… eres tan estúpido…_ Yo… prometo que dejaré de odiarte ahora mismo si no vuelves a irte nunca más… - Habló con voz baja, en un arranque inconsciente de honestidad.

-Ichimatsu… - Su corazón empezó a latir con inusual rapidez. Jamás pensó que su hermano menor podría decirle algo así. Aún sorprendido, quiso girarse para verlo a los ojos.

-¡No! - Gritó el otro de súbito, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza. –No voltees. Sólo… quédate así, por favor… - Karamatsu pudo escuchar cómo se le había quebrado la voz.

-Está bien... - Le respondió resignado. Aunque ahora una sincera sonrisa adornaba su rostro confundido.

Ichimatsu no quería que volteara por nada del mundo… No deseaba que su hermano mayor mirara su rostro tan enrojecido. Siendo consciente de lo que dijo hace sólo unos segundos, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar y no temblar mientras lo sostenía con más anhelo que nunca, porque intrínsecamente ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

El joven desconcertado pudo sentir cómo la calidez de su hermano menor le recorrió la espalda y pronto todo su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos pudo percibir cuánto tiempo se quedaron así.

Y no importaba…

 _-No es ningún sueño… -_

Karamatsu había regresado a casa, y estaba a su lado de nuevo…


	15. Cabello largo

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Karamatsu regresó. Ichimatsu ya había recuperado su energía y sus horas de sueño perdidas.

Una tarde, cuatro de los seis hermanos estaban en su habitación jugando al póker. Parecía una batalla campal porque apostaban dinero.

-¡Ja! Miren y lloren. – Alardeó Osomatsu, quien había conseguido una escalera normal. Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu sólo tenían la carta alta, pero Choromatsu sonrió confiado.

-¡Jaja! ¡Iluso!- Gritó presumido mientras sacaba un full.

-¡No! ¡Choromatsu, maldito con suerte! –

-¡Bien! ¡Gané! Ahora págame. –

-¿Y si mejor jugamos por prendas? –

-¿Qué? ¡Además de pervertido también eres un mal perdedor! - Los dos menores los miraban y reían.

-¿Dónde está Ichimatsu nii-san? – Preguntó Totty. –Pensé que querría jugar con nosotros.

-Ah, está arriba, durmiendo una siesta. –

-Desde que Karamatsu nii-san regresó él ha estado descansando más. -

-¿No les alegra que Ichimatsu esté mucho mejor? –

-¡Sí! – Respondió un alegre Jyushimatsu. En verdad se sentía feliz… Era como si sus hermanos mayores se necesitaran mutuamente.

•••

En la otra habitación, Ichimatsu dormía tranquilo en el sofá. Su aparente pequeña siesta ya se había prolongado por dos horas.

Entonces, un sonido lo despertó.

El sonido de una guitarra…

El joven adormilado abrió sus ojos, inhaló y exhaló profundo mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo para desentumirse. Se sentía muy relajado.

La música no tardó en llamarle la atención y pronto quiso ir al origen, como si ésta lo estuviera llamando.

Al llegar al tejado sabía muy bien a quién iba a encontrar. El Ichimatsu de antes jamás habría ido en su encuentro, pero el de ahora no podía evitar desear estar a su lado. En cuanto lo miró sentado tocando la guitarra, las sensaciones que antes tanto odiaba volvieron a él. El rápido palpitar de su corazón junto con el cosquilleo persistente en el estómago los sentía tan habituales ya, que inclusive podría decir que se comenzaba a acostumbrar. El joven recién levantado ya no luchaba en contra lo que su hermano mayor le hacía sentir. Sin embargo, nunca nombró a esos sentimientos de ninguna manera. Sentía que cuando se atreviera a hacerlo, una parte de él se rompería por completo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, Karamatsu dejó de tocar y giró para verlo.

-Oh, hello my brother. – Sonrió. -¿Cómo dormiste? –

-Bien. – Contestó bostezando, sentándose junto a él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… La actitud beligerante de Ichimatsu parecía haber quedado en el pasado, aunque aún seguía siendo el mismo, al menos a los ojos de su hermano mayor.

-El tono de tu piel ya está regresando a la normalidad. – El bronceado que Karamatsu adquirió en aquel par de meses ya casi se desvanecía.

-Cierto, pero se me sigue cayendo, es asqueroso. Todos los demás me molestan y me la quitan. –

-Ah, ¿en serio? Déjame ver. – Sonrió malicioso al jalarle un retazo de piel seca de su nariz.

-¡Ouch, ouch! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Me duele! –

-¡Ja! Lloras como niña, Kusomatsu. –

Jugueteando como hermanos normales, el joven de ceño fruncido sintió que se llevaban mejor que nunca. Ninguno de los dos habló sobre lo que había pasado hace días. El abrazo de Ichimatsu tomó a Karamatsu con la guardia baja; no supo qué hacer en ningún momento, ni durante ni después de eso.

A pesar de todo, él se sentía feliz. Más sin embargo, Karamatsu aún seguía consciente de que su hermano podía llegar a ser impulsivo y cruel; sus acciones pasadas lo demostraron. Aunque… lo que había pasado a su regreso lo había compensado de alguna manera. Saber que Ichimatsu de verdad se preocupaba por él, significaba mucho más de lo que creía.

-Oye, Karamatsu. – La calmada voz de su hermano menor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah? Dime. –

-Tu cabello ha crecido mucho. –

-¿Hmm? Oh, tienes razón. No me lo he cortado en todo éste tiempo. Estaba pensando dejarlo crecer un poco más. –

-¿Por qué? –

-No sé, tal vez aumente "my sex appeal", ¿no lo crees? – Relumbró, doloroso a la vista. Antes, eso hubiera hecho enfadar tanto a Ichimatsu que éste habría tenido deseos de lanzarlo del techo, pero ésta vez sintió algo diferente.

… Pensar en Karamatsu intentando aumentar su atractivo… lo puso de un incomprensible mal humor.

-No me gusta... –

-¿Cómo? –

-Dije que no me gusta, hay que cortártelo. –

-¿P-pero por qué? ¿Crees que me veo mal? –

- _No, en absoluto. –_ Pensó tan dentro de sí, que ni siquiera fue consciente de su propio pensamiento.

-Sí… Creo que te ves mejor como siempre. Espera un momento, traeré unas tijeras. –

-Espera, Ichimatsu… ¿tú lo harás? ¿Sabes cómo cortar el cabello? – Cuestionó nervioso mientras su hermano se iba.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –

-Eh… No, por nada. Te espero entonces. – Tembló.

•••

-Bien, quédate quieto. – Pidió sereno el joven despeinado después de ponerle una toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

-Ichimatsu, tengo miedo. –

El menor chasqueó los labios. -¿Y eso por qué? –

-Es que… deberías verte el rostro cuando sostienes esas afiladas tijeras. – Replicó nervioso, viendo la sonrisa psicópata de su hermano.

-¿Ah sí? – Siguió sonriendo. –Tranquilo, debe ser un auto-reflejo. –

-Sólo… ten cuidado y no me cortes el cuello, ¿quieres? –

-Tranquilo, en tanto no me hagas enfadar, estarás bien. – Había algo raro en esa conversación, pero ninguno pudo darse cuenta de qué era.

Mientras Ichimatsu cortaba con delicadeza el cabello de su hermano mayor, pensó en trasquilarlo o dejarlo calvo. Todo para que su "sex appeal" estuviera bajo control. Pero, ¿para qué quería hacer eso?

 _-Si le hago algo así, se irá para jamás volver, seguramente. –_

-Oye… I-Ichimatsu… - Karamatsu frenó sus paranoias. Se le oía la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué? –

-¿P-podrías darte prisa? –

-No falta mucho. Aunque no lo creas, lo estoy haciendo con cuidado. Espera, ¿por qué quieres que me dé prisa? No es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer, ¿o sí? –

-No es eso… -

-¿Entonces? –

-Umm… Siendo sincero, no quiero decírtelo. –

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Y por qué no? –

-No me atrevo a decir nada contigo sosteniendo esas tijeras. –

-Bah, dilo, no me importa. – Aparentó indiferencia mientras seguía deslizando los dedos por su cabeza y cortando con delicadeza más cabello.

Repentinamente Karamatsu se apartó un poco de él.

-¡Hey! ¡No te muevas! ¿Quieres que te corte la oreja, idiota? –

-Lo siento… Espera un poco. –

-¿Y para qué quieres que espere? – Preguntó con más molestia.

-Ichimatsu… ¿Alguna vez le has cortado el cabello a alguien más? –

-¿Hmm? Lo intenté una vez con Todomatsu, pero se fue corriendo casi en cuanto empecé. ¿Por qué? –

-Entiendo… -

-¿Qué diablos balbuceas, Kusomatsu? –

Él titubeó un poco, sonrojado. Pero luego lo miró con mucha seriedad. -… Ichimatsu, te lo voy a decir sin rodeos. Si continúas así vas a hacer que se me ponga duro… -

- _… ¡¿Qué?! –_ _El menor abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo._

Karamatsu presenció cómo su hermano lanzó las tijeras por los aires y se fue casi corriendo gritando maldiciones. Dejó su cabello a medio terminar.

•••

Abajo, los hermanos miraron a Karamatsu y se preguntaron qué rayos hacía tocando la puerta del baño.

-Oh vamos, perdóname… ¡Ya te dije que no era mi intención decirte eso! –

-¿Qué pasa, Karamatsu? – Preguntó su único hermano mayor.

Suspiró… -Otra vez dije algo estúpido. –

Lo que Karamatsu no sabía, era que su hermano menor había entrado en pánico por una razón muy distinta. Abrazándose a sí mismo y con el rostro casi de un color bermellón, temblaba descontrolado. Eso era nuevo… Antes normalmente lo hubiera golpeado hasta cansarse, pero ahora… el sólo hecho de pensar en él con "esa" situación…

No podía salir así, de ninguna manera dejaría que Karamatsu observara en qué estado lo había dejado la idiotez que dijo.

 _-¿Qué… qué diablos me pasa? –_ Al momento de pensar eso, de imprevisto sintió "esa situación" en su propia entrepierna; ya no pudo más. Se fue directo al lavabo y se mojó la cabeza hasta que se calmó.

Salió del baño quince minutos después. Karamatsu lo estaba esperando.

-¿Ichimatsu? –

-Ya calmé mis náuseas, vámonos. – Mintió.

-¿Eh? –

-Regresemos al tejado, terminaré de cortarte el cabello así sea lo último que haga. – El hermano mayor se alegraba al menos de que no tuviera deseos de matarlo ahí mismo.

-¡Oye! Tampoco es para tanto. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas ese toque tan… – El menor lo volteó a ver con una mirada asesina.

-¡No, no! I'm very sorry! –

Jyushimatsu, que pasaba por ahí, vio a Ichimatsu arrastrando de su ropa a un lloroso Karamatsu. Eso lo hizo sonreír ampliamente; le gustaba verlos juntos.

Estuvieron toda la tarde en el tejado. Después, parte de la noche recibiendo visitas intermitentes de los felinos que gustaban de ambos.

Sí, sin duda algo había cambiado entre ellos. Ichimatsu se prometió que se tranquilizaría. Pero en su interior… algo muy intenso se estaba desatando. Y eso lo atemorizaba demasiado.

•••

Anotaciones: Éste capítulo es extremadamente corto por dos razones: La primera es que en un principio formaba una cuarta parte de un solo gran capítulo que se me hizo demasiado largo en comparación a los otros, por eso me pareció mejor dividirlo. La segunda razón es que quería dejar la escenita del corte de cabello aparte de todo lo demás, jeje. ñwñ Por cierto, si a alguien le incomoda éste tipo de situaciones, de verdad lo lamento, pero igual debo advertir que esto no es nada comparado a lo que va a venir más adelante (bueno, no tanto, pero más o menos XD).

Muchas gracias por leer.


	16. La cita

Pasó aproximadamente un mes. Ichimatsu ya había recuperado toda su energía y el peso perdido. Se podría decir incluso que con creces. Cada que le daba hambre le pedía al segundo hermano que le preparara algo, a veces lo pedía sólo para molestarlo, pero el mayor jamás se negó. De hecho lo hacía con gusto, porque le gustaba verlo descansado y con apetito. Además, se había prometido a sí mismo que cuidaría de él.

•••

Era una mañana calurosa y todo indicaba que sería otro día completamente corriente.

Pero para Ichimatsu, sería el mejor… y a la vez el peor día de toda su vida…

•••

-¡Hermanos! ¡Muscle muscle! – Llegó gritando el quinto Matsuno mientras entraba a la sala de estar. Todos estaban ahí excepto Totty, que había salido a una cita, o eso decía él.

-Hoy jugaré un partido de béisbol al que me gustaría que fueran, ¿quieren venir? –

-¿Qué? –

-Jyushimatsu, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirnos ahora? ¡Ya todos hicimos planes! – Reclamó Choromatsu.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué planes tienen? –

-Yo iré a una firma de autógrafos, sabes muy bien que no me lo perderé. He estado esperando semanas por éste día. –

-Y yo iré con él, jeje. – Se apuntó el desvergonzado de Osomatsu.

-¿Ah? ¡No, de ninguna manera! –

-¡Oye, qué cruel! También soy admirador de quien sea a quien vayas a ver. –

-¡Qué pésima mentira! –

-En serio, yo admiro lo que tú admiras. – Sonrió, siendo tan poco convincente que rayaba en lo absurdo.

-¡Idiota! Si me lo arruinas ésta vez ahora sí te mataré. –

-Lo siento Jyushimatsu. Como ves, nosotros tenemos una cita. –

-¿Cuál cita, demente? –

Jyushimatsu reía aunque algo confundido. -¿Tú qué tal, nii-san? – Preguntó refiriéndose a Ichimatsu.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer, supongo que sí puedo ir. –

-¿Y tú, Karamatsu nii-san? –

-No lo sé, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien. – El joven despeinado volteó enseguida hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó curioso el muchacho con uniforme de béisbol.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza. Pero qué más da, descuida my little Jyushimatsu, con un par de aspirinas se soluciona. No me perdería tu juego por nada del mundo. –

 _-Comprensivo idiota. –_ Pensó el joven de ojos decaídos. Nunca se daba cuenta de que en esas situaciones lo hacía sonreír aunque fuera un poco.

-¡Bien! Vámonos entonces, hay que correr. –

-¿Correr? – Dijeron al unísono.

-¡Aha! El juego comienza en media hora y estoy retrasado. – Seguido de esto el enérgico muchacho tomó a los mayores de las manos y se los llevó corriendo a toda velocidad. Osomatsu y Choromatsu se quedaron solos mirándose el uno al otro.

-Y bien, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? – Preguntó el mayor guiñándole el ojo al menor, quien intentó ignorarlo desairadamente.

•••

No era la primera vez que los hermanos veían a Jyushimatsu jugar. Siempre era un espectáculo. Lanzaba como ninguno y ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuántos strikes y a cuántos bateadores había dejado fuera. Cuando le tocaba batear siempre hacía uno que otro home run, jamás decepcionaba a nadie. Su único defecto era que cuando sus hermanos estaban mirando alguno de sus partidos éste se arriesgaba demasiado y tendía a robarse las bases, a veces lo tocaban y lo dejaban fuera antes de llegar a home.

Por fortuna ésta vez no sucedió. Karamatsu animaba a su hermano efusivamente mientras que Ichimatsu permaneció más tranquilo. Confiaba en su hermano menor para ganar y él no se sentía el tipo de persona que gritara vítores de pie como los demás.

Terminó el partido y el equipo de Jyushimatsu ganó con una amplia ventaja. Ambos bajaron al campo de juego para felicitarlo.

-Perfect, my brother! – Dijo el segundo hermano levantando su pulgar.

-Qué bueno que no te descontrolaste ésta vez. Bien hecho. – Añadió el cuarto hermano.

-Jaja, ¡gracias! – Respondió feliz. -Oigan, el equipo va a celebrar y quieren que los acompañe, ¿les gustaría venir? –

-No, no hay forma de que pueda encajar con tantos beisbolistas alrededor. – Respondió rápidamente Ichimatsu. Era eso y que no soportaba las reuniones con tanta gente.

-También paso, pero tú diviértete, Jyushimatsu. – El vigoroso muchacho ya imaginaba la respuesta de los dos, por lo que no objetó nada y se marchó con su equipo.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – Preguntó el chico despeinado.

-Sí, tengo hambre. – Karamatsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había hecho planes. -¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Hay un buen restaurante por aquí cerca. –

-Hmm… está bien… -

Ambos hermanos traían puestos sus overoles ese día. Eran las doce y el sol expelía tanto calor que los hacía sudar. Llegaron al restaurante y de inmediato pidieron un par de bebidas heladas.

A pesar de que aún se sentía muy nervioso, Ichimatsu ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar a solas con su hermano. La impresión de estar inyectado de adrenalina cada vez que estaba a su lado le llegó a resultar incluso adictiva. Mirando cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban sobre su bebida fría, el joven se empezó a perder en sus pensamientos.

- _Me pregunto por qué… no me desagrada estar con él… -_

No conversaban mucho, pero a ninguno parecía molestarle, aunque era normal que quien hacía plática casi siempre era Karamatsu.

 _-A pesar de todo… creo que me gusta su compañía. -_

-Oye, Ichimatsu. –

- _Me gusta… pero me duele… -_

-¿Ichimatsu? –

-¿Huh? – El muchacho lo tenía enfrente y aún así pensaba en él…

-Te preguntaba qué quieres hacer después de almorzar. –

-Pensaba irme a casa. –

-Aún es temprano. Yo pensaba ir al centro comercial, tengo que hacer algunas compras, ¿quieres acompañarme? –

-Está bien. – Últimamente jamás le decía que no.

-Genial, porque también necesito comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Puedes ayudarme a escoger los ingredientes, ¿te gustaría? – Su hermano mayor… hablando con tan buen humor… El menor no pudo evitar sonreír. Algo dentro de él estaba cambiando de forma irremediable, pero no tenía idea de qué, al menos no todavía.

Cuando llegó su almuerzo y se dispusieron a comer, Ichimatsu notó que Karamatsu tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

-Hey, ¿qué tienes? –

-¿Hmm? ¿De qué hablas? –

-Ésto. – Dijo señalando su entrecejo. -Tienes un gesto como si te molestara el sol pero estamos a la sombra. –

-Oh, eso. Recuerdo haber mencionado que me dolía la cabeza. Como Jyushimatsu nos llevó tan rápido al estadio no tuve tiempo de tomar las aspirinas. Recuérdame comprar un par de pastillas para el dolor cuando hagamos las compras. –

-Ah… sí. – Se preocupó un poco, por su expresión se notaba que le dolía mucho, pero como no se quejó decidió confiar en él.

Saliendo del restaurante fueron al centro comercial. Ichimatsu tenía antojo de udon así que le ayudó a su hermano a escoger lo necesario para prepararlo. Era increíble, pero se sentía tan cómodo estando con él que el mundo prácticamente desaparecía…

Karamatsu fue a escoger algunos ingredientes a otro pasillo así que lo esperó sin moverse de lugar, con la canasta de víveres en la mano. De nuevo empezó a divagar en su mente.

- _Me gusta el udon. Pero todo lo que cocina Karamatsu me gusta de todos modos. Aunque el udon que cocina él me gusta incluso más que el de mamá. Espero que ella nunca se entere. –_ Pensó esbozando una sonrisa. ¿Por qué ya no se enfadaba cuando pensaba en su hermano?

-¡Te encontré! - Gritó el joven antes ausente sorprendiéndolo por detrás. De la impresión soltó la canasta y los objetos se dispersaron por el piso.

-¡Cielos! ¡Lo siento! – Nervioso lo ayudó a levantar las cosas.

- _Debería patearlo, como siempre lo hago. Si sigo pasando tiempo con él, estoy seguro que comenzará a pensar que me agrada o algo así… -_ Se dijo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en él.

 _-¿Me… agrada? –_

-Bien, ya está. – Ambos se incorporaron. Después siguieron caminando por la tienda de autoservicio. Fue entonces cuando el mayor tuvo una espontánea idea.

-Hey, Ichimatsu. –

-¿Hmm? –

-¿Vamos al cine? –

-¿Eh? – El muchacho sintió como si lo hubieran pateado en el estómago. - _¿Estaré desvariando? ¿Por qué hoy Kusomatsu está haciendo esto?...-_

-Sí, hay una película que quiero ver y como no tenemos mucho que hacer pues… -

-¿Qué hacemos con éstas cosas? – Cuestionó aún cargando el canasto con los víveres.

-¿Te parece si venimos a comprar más tarde? ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos? – Insistió.

-Ahh, sí… supongo. – Pronto el joven despeinado miró sonreír contento a su hermano mayor. Ichimatsu sentía que su corazón estaba en un juego mecánico que giraba sin control, de arriba a abajo y hacia todas direcciones. Era espantoso… y a la vez…

A la vez…

-¡Ichimatsu! ¿Qué haces? – El joven incrédulo se estaba pellizcando su propia mejilla con total tranquilidad.

-Ouch… _Pues no, al menos no estoy dormido. -_

-¿Por qué haces eso? – De inmediato lo retorció a él también.

-¡Ahh! Espera, ¡¿por qué me pellizcas!? –

-Por nada, ya vámonos. – Ese era el Ichimatsu de siempre. El mismo… y a la vez tan diferente. Karamatsu aún no sospechaba ni un poco qué era lo que provocaba en su hermano menor.

•••

Ya dentro del cine, Ichimatsu no se sentía tranquilo. Estar a un lado de Karamatsu debería ser lo más normal del planeta, pero ahora estaban solos, y eso… le gustaba. Le gustaba de una forma anormal… y el muchacho se sentía atroz por ello.

Ni siquiera le puso mucha atención a la película. Su hermano estaba tan absorto en ella que no se daba cuenta de qué tan fijamente lo observaban.

 _-Tu rostro, se supone que es igual al mío… Pero, ¿por qué yo lo veo tan diferente? -_ Otra vez pensamientos aleatorios sobre él.

 _-Ah… tu cabello volvió a crecer, debería cortarlo de nuevo… -_ Eso último lo sobresaltó. Recordó con claridad lo que Karamatsu dijo haber sentido cuando le estaba tocando la cabeza. Entonces otro pensamiento interior se hizo presente.

- _No me importaría tocarlo de nuevo... –_ Eso lo hizo abrir tanto los ojos que se empezó a marear. Volvió a mirar sus propias manos, luego de nuevo la cabeza de su hermano, sus orejas… su cuello…

No pudo más con eso y se levantó de inmediato de su asiento.

-¿Ichimatsu? ¿Qué pasa? – Susurró el mayor.

-… Voy por palomitas, ¿quieres? –

-Ah… no, gracias. –

-Ya regreso. –

-Está bien. –

Ichimatsu había mentido, claro está. En realidad había ido al baño a mojarse la cara. Se miró en uno de los varios espejos y se empezó a maldecir a sí mismo.

- _Esto no me puede estar pasando… soy un enfermo… -_ Lento pero seguro parecía comenzar a comprender lo que le sucedía.

Miró de nueva cuenta su reflejo. _-Bien… cálmate Ichimatsu, seguramente estás malinterpretándolo todo. Es imposible que Kusomatsu te haga sentir éste tipo de cosas... ¡Es mi hermano con un demonio!... –_ Se gritaba en sus pensamientos.

Con todo el auto-control del que disponía, salió del baño, compró las palomitas y regresó a la sala de cine. La película ya casi terminaba. Su hermano no hizo preguntas, seguía demasiado atento a la película.

•••

-No puede ser, Ichimatsu, te perdiste de la mejor parte. –

-Ah, sí. Después la veré de nuevo. –

-Bien. ¿Ya quieres ir a casa? – Ichimatsu estaba a punto de decir que sí, cuando de inmediato Karamatsu siguió hablando.

-Tengo antojo de algo dulce, creo que hay una heladería por aquí cerca. –

-Tch, ¿qué eres, una chica? –

-Jaja, muy gracioso. Y yo que iba a comprarte el mejor postre del menú. –

-No importa, a mí no me apetece. –

-¡Ja! ¿En serio? Creo que ésta barriga dice lo contrario. – Jugueteó el mayor al ponerse detrás de él y sujetar con sus manos el abdomen ligeramente abultado de Ichimatsu. La sorpresa y exaltación de él fueron tan grandes que rápido lo apartó con violencia pegándole en el estómago usando su codo. A Karamatsu se le fue un poco el aire.

-Lo lamento… lo hice sin pensar. – Se disculpó el segundo Matsuno mientras tosía recuperando el aliento. El joven sorprendido recién se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-No… yo… lo lamento… Pero me sorprendiste y... – Al chico sofocado le extrañó bastante su respuesta.

-Ichimatsu… ¿te estás disculpando? – Preguntó incrédulo. Es cierto, lo había hecho. El menor se sonrojó. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Ichimatsu usaba esas palabras con la persona con quien era más hostil?

-¡¿Y qué si lo hago, Kusomatsu?! – Alzó la voz avergonzado mientras lo tomaba del overol y lo agitaba como a un títere. Entonces notó algo extraño y lo soltó al instante.

-Oye… Tu collar es diferente. –

-Vaya, no pensé que te darías cuenta. Lo compré con una parte de mi paga, es oro auténtico, ¿qué te parece? –

-Hmm, al menos no es la horrible bisutería que siempre llevas puesta. Pero… creo que es peligroso llevar ese tipo de cosas por la calle. –

-No creo, muchas personas llevan joyas. Además, pienso que la joyería fina impresionará a las damas, ¿no crees? – Alardeó relumbrando.

- _Las damas… -_ Ichimatsu sintió un vacío en su interior.

-Hmm, como sea. Aunque esa manera de pensar fácilmente te va a traer problemas, Kusomatsu. –

-Ohh, ¿te preocupas por mí, brother? –

-Sí. – Respondió al instante e inconscientemente. El mayor no se lo esperó y se sorprendió bastante.

-Digo… - Recién se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. -Bueno… ¡Tch! Es igual, haz lo que quieras. – El joven de ojos decaídos miró cómo su hermano sonreía con cariño. En ocasiones esa sonrisa hacía que el dolor en su pecho fuera insoportable.

El mayor terminó comprando una copa de helado para cada uno. Ichimatsu la aceptó tal vez sólo por no haber podido negarle nada a su hermano en todo ese día. Mientras se lo comían de camino el menor se percató de cómo la expresión del mayor se tornaba más y más rígida.

-Kusomatsu… tu cara se ve más fea de lo normal. ¿Es por tu dolor de cabeza? –

-¿Ah? Sí, me duele, pero me molestan más los mareos que estoy sintiendo ahora. Creo que debería comerme el helado más despacio. -

-Mejor regresemos a casa. –

-¡No! Espera, estoy bien. ¿Qué no ves que estoy muy contento teniendo una cita con mi querido hermano? No lo voy a desaprovechar. – Al escuchar sus palabras, el "querido hermano" se paralizó y perdió toda la fuerza en sus manos, dejando caer su helado al suelo.

- _¿Una… cita? -_

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –

- _Éste idiota quiere matarme… -_ Pensó, inclinándose en cuclillas y casi deseando estrellar su cabeza contra el piso. Sonrojarse tanto debe ser inhumano. No quería que Karamatsu lo viera de esa manera, así que sacó un cubre bocas de su bolsillo y se lo puso mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

-No pasa nada, creo que el helado me congeló el cerebro. – Después de recoger la copa, tiró los restos a la basura. Pronto ambos siguieron caminando.

-Entiendo. Es raro porque parecías disfrutarlo. –

-¿Me estabas viendo? – Inquirió mirándolo con enojo.

-Ehh… sí, jaja, un poco. I'm sorry. – Dijo nervioso. No había por qué disculparse pero siempre lo hacía por si acaso.

-¿Por qué el cubre bocas? –

-Se me enfriaron los labios. – Respondió con falsedad. Haciendo tanto calor e Ichimatsu con su rostro al rojo vivo, el pobre se sentía sofocado.

-Entiendo. Lástima, estaba a punto de ofrecerte del mío… –

-¿Qué? –

-Sí, de mi helado. Está muy bueno, y ya que tuviste que botar el tuyo, ¿no quieres un poco? – Con ojos pasmados y bastante boquiabierto, aunque eso último no se notaba por el cubre bocas, el muchacho de overol púrpura miró cómo Karamatsu se acercó hacia él con intenciones de apartarle el pedazo de tela de su boca.

Le temblaron las piernas; se puso de cuclillas otra vez sin sentirlo. Para ese momento ya tenía al segundo hermano bastante confundido. A Ichimatsu se le acercaban todo el tiempo, ¿por qué ahora era diferente? Eso lo hacía enfadar tanto… pero no podía desquitarse otra vez con Karamatsu, porque por primera vez sentía el miedo inherente a que se fuera de nuevo debido a sus acciones.

 _-Calmarme… debo calmarme… -_ Se repitió sin cesar mientras se ponía de pie y fingía que no pasaba nada.

-Estás actuando raro hoy. –

 _-Tienes razón... –_

 _-_ ¿Quieres regresar a casa? –

-No, tenemos que ir por las compras para la cena, ¿recuerdas? –

-Heh, ¿en verdad quieres udon hoy, cierto? –

- _Lo que sea que prepares está bien para mí._ Ah… sí. –

•••

Al salir del centro comercial después de hacer sus compras, ya casi atardecía. Ichimatsu pudo ver a su hermano mayor más pálido y con las mejillas enrojecidas. Cada vez se veía peor y hacía apenas unos minutos que se había tomado un par de aspirinas.

-Karamatsu, te ves muy mal. Esas pastillas no te van a servir para nada. –

-Ahora que lo dices, me siento más mareado, ¿qué me pasará? –

La preocupación superó al nerviosismo cuando Ichimatsu tocó la frente de su hermano. Los hombros de éste dieron un pequeño salto al sentir el toque del menor.

-Lo supuse, estás ardiendo. –

-¿En serio? Diablos… –

-Dame las bolsas, yo las cargaré. Regresemos a casa ahora. – El mayor no objetó nada.

Ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para un par de chicas atractivas que pasaban por el lugar.

-Umm, hola. Ustedes son gemelos, ¿cierto? ¡Es tan adorable que se lleven tan bien! – Habló una de las dos chicas, intentando parecer encantadora y acercándose tímida al joven despeinado.

Karamatsu, a pesar de sentirse mal, no quiso perder tan rara oportunidad. Se acercó a las mujeres y de inmediato empezó a coquetear con ellas. Ichimatsu se quedó atrás.

-Good afternoon beautiful girls… Así es, no sólo somos gemelos, en realidad somos dos de seis hermanos idénticos, ¿qué les parece? –

-¡Wow! ¿De verdad? ¡Es increíble! – Era extraño pero el interés parecía auténtico en al menos una de ellas.

Mientras el muchacho engreído seguía hablando y alardeando frente a las chicas, Ichimatsu lo observaba. Se le vino a la mente la mujer del puente y también el genuino interés que mostró tener por su hermano. - _¿Por qué lo hice? –_ Se cuestionó, recordando también en cómo lo había arruinado todo y en lo cruel que fue con ella. Sus acciones inconscientes y su lengua viperina habían ocasionado que su hermano se haya ido en primer lugar. Era tan humillante siquiera evocar esos recuerdos.

- _Supongo que Kusomatsu también puede ser popular. Las mujeres de hoy no son normales… ¿Cómo les puede gustar alguien como él? –_ El joven decaído sintió un dolor punzante y profundo desde su garganta hasta la boca de su estómago.

 _-¿Por qué me siento así? –_ Su hermano les regalaba una gran sonrisa a las mujeres.

 _-¿Por qué me duele tanto? –_ Pensó más ansioso, sosteniendo las bolsas con víveres con más fuerza.

 _-Quiero irme de aquí… no quiero ver esto… -_ Retrocedía cada vez más…

Hasta hace sólo un momento Karamatsu sólo estaba ahí para él… - _Para mí… -_ Temblaba.

- _Karamatsu… -_

Entre tanto, las chicas seguían platicando coquetas con el joven febril. Aunque se sintiera enfermo jamás dejaba de lado a las "Karamatsu girls." En especial si también ellas se veían interesadas. Pensó que había tenido un tremendo golpe de suerte, pero al meditarlo un poco supo que todo había sido gracias a Ichimatsu y su inusual muestra de amabilidad hacia él lo que les llamó la atención.

-Iremos a la cafetería del centro, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos? – Preguntó una de ellas.

-¡Seguro! – Respondió efusivo el joven, volteando hacia atrás para ver a su hermano distanciado.

-¡Oye, Ichi!… - Fue entonces cuando vio que ya no estaba. Dejó las bolsas con víveres en una banca cercana y desapareció. El mayor fue hacia ellas y las levantó.

-¿Ichimatsu? ¡Oye, Ichimatsu! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –

Las chicas confundidas se acercaron a él.

-Creo que lo vi marcharse hace poco. – Informó una de ellas. El joven de overol azul se confundió mucho.

-Oh no, qué lástima, también hubiera sido bueno que nos acompañara. – Añadió la otra chica, que no se dio cuenta de que el joven despeinado se había ido. -Bueno, ¿no quisieras venir tú solo con nosotras? -

-¿Disculpa, viste hacia dónde se fue? – Le preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta anterior.

-¿Uh? Sí, hacia allá. – Señaló la dirección.

-Lo siento señoritas, fue un placer. – Y así sin más, rápido se fue en su búsqueda.

•••

En un principio Ichimatsu pretendía marcharse sin prisa rumbo a casa. Pero como después pensó que no tenía deseos de llegar y ver cómo su hermano mayor no estaría ahí por estar con esas chicas, prefirió desviarse a un lugar diferente. Uno donde no lo pudieran encontrar.

- _Cualquier lugar sirve, siempre y cuando no me encuentre con él… -_

¿Dónde?... ¿El puente? ¿Un parque? ¿Otro distrito? ¿La colina? No… cuando quería apartarse, Karamatsu siempre terminaba encontrándolo porque conocía muy bien la mayoría de sus escondites.

 _-Todo sea para no verlo ahora. –_ Ese pensamiento transitó por su cabeza mientras se dirigía a un lugar donde estaba seguro que no lo encontrarían. Se fue al extremo opuesto de la ciudad, lejos pero no demasiado para no extraviarse. Llegando se quedó en el primer parque que encontró. Por alguna razón, en esos momentos deseaba estar en el exterior mirando la luna, como un gato que se queda embelesado observando a ese gran punto brillante en el cielo, extendiendo sus patas para alcanzarla sin saber que no la podrá tocar jamás.

Como ya era de noche, no había nadie ahí. _-Qué bien… podré estar tranquilo. –_

Miró los columpios… - _Bueno, qué más da... –_ Pensó, sentándose en uno y meciéndose tranquilamente.

Dio un gran suspiro. - _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo me quedaré en este lugar. Tal vez toda la noche. Eso sería lo mejor. –_

Pasaron un par de horas, Ichimatsu miró cómo varias nubes densas ocultaban de manera paulatina a la luna. _–Lo más probable es que llueva. –_

Todo ese tiempo, ideas sobre Karamatsu agobiaron su cabeza. _-¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que no estoy? Bueno, lo más seguro es que sí, pero debió haberse ido con esas chicas de todas formas. Cuando se trata de mujeres, él se vuelve aún más imbécil. –_ Sonrió con pesar… - _¡Jhm! Bueno, igual pasamos un buen rato… -_ Después, una seriedad total se albergó su rostro.

 _-Me gusta estar con él… ¿cierto? Sé que siempre ha estado ahí, pero es tan engreído haciendo su papel del buen hermano mayor y eso me parecía tan hipócrita de su parte… que siempre pensé que lo hacía solamente para lucirse y sentirse bien consigo mismo._ – Jamás se daba cuenta de cuántas veces ni por cuánto tiempo su hermano lo hacía divagar en sus pensamientos. - _Pero ahora sé… que lo que ha hecho por mí no se puede fingir… Supongo que… en verdad es bueno conmigo porque quiere serlo… -_ El muchacho por fin veía lo que siempre tuvo delante de sus ojos.

Ichimatsu se meneó con más ímpetu en el columpio… Le gustaba sentir la brisa en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos; la sensación era agradable… Recordó a Karamatsu empujándolo cuando eran niños y…

Y…

 _-Karamatsu… sal ya de mi cabeza... –_ Se imploró a sí mismo, sabiendo que era imposible.

 _-Esto es tan insano… pensar en ti me agota tanto como nunca te podrás imaginar… estúpido. –_ Se paseaba cada vez con más velocidad, cada vez más alto en el aire y lejos del suelo…

- _Como ahora veo que te estás haciendo incomprensiblemente popular, tal vez teniendo una novia por fin pueda dejar de pensar en… -_

Presuroso, se detuvo derrapando sus pies en el piso de tierra, levantando mucho polvo. -¿Novia? – Dijo en voz alta.

El dolor en su pecho ya se había vuelto sempiterno en él… pero ésta vez fue demasiado. Con un obvio gesto de dolor empuñó su mano contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos como si el dolor fuera externo y lo carcomiera.

- _Maldición, Karamatsu... este hubiera sido un buen día si te hubieras quedado conmigo… -_

-¿Qué es éste dolor…? – Se preguntó alto y claro.

- _Nómbralo… tú sabes bien lo que es… -_

-¿Por qué duele tanto? -

- _Dilo… Es justo lo que estás pensando. –_

-¡¿Por qué no estás aquí ahora, Karamatsu?! – Alzó tanto la voz que casi parecía gritar.

Comenzó a llover… y era como si la lluvia estuviera sincronizada con su sentir… Ichimatsu rió dolorosamente.

-Ja… - Ya no le importaba nada.

-Jaja… ¡Jajaja! – Carcajeó histérico.

 _-¡Dilo!… -_

-¡Celos!… Son… celos… - Aceptó al fin. Dejó de reír y de sostenerse de las cadenas del columpio. Cerró sus ojos y levantó su rostro hacia el cielo para impregnarse con la lluvia.

-Es increíble… de verdad soy un enfermo… - El joven quería llorar, desquitarse un poco, golpear algo, golpearse a sí mismo… Y sin embargo, todo eso no era nada comparado con sus deseos de ver a Karamatsu.

- _En serio me gustaría… que estuvieras aquí… -_ Agachó la mirada para ver la tierra mojada, fusionando sus propias lágrimas con la lluvia nocturna.

•••

-¡Ichimatsu! – El sonido de la lluvia no lo dejaba escuchar con claridad. Seguramente sus deseos distorsionaban la realidad…

-¡Ichimatsu! – El pobre muchacho mojado empezó a temblar, pero no porque tuviera frío.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡No puede ser! ¡Te encontré al fin! – Alguien se paró frente a él.

- _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Será una epifanía? –_

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Ichimatsu?! –

 _-Karamatsu… Es imposible… -_ Aún en ese apartado lugar, su hermano mayor llegó a su encuentro de nuevo. Empapado por la lluvia, muy agitado, con el rostro y los ojos tan rojizos como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-¿M-me estabas buscando? – Preguntó incrédulo, sin erguirse del columpio y volviendo a bajar su mirada.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Por supuesto que te estaba buscando! ¿Por qué estás en éste lugar? ¡Estás demasiado lejos de casa! – Gritaba para que el sonido de su voz se escuchara por sobre el caer de la lluvia. Demasiado agitado todavía; aún no era capaz de recuperar el aliento.

Karamatsu se había quitado la parte superior de su overol, misma que Ichimatsu tomó casi de forma involuntaria.

 _-No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí… -_

-¿Ichimatsu? – Quería tenerlo cerca, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo directo a los ojos.

- _Maldición, en verdad quería que estuvieras conmigo ahora. –_

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – Tenía que saber.

-… Cuando casi es luna llena, sólo hay dos sitios en donde te gusta observarla. En el tejado de nuestra casa o en un parque al aire libre. –

- _Es increíble que me conozcas tan bien… -_

-¿Dónde están las bolsas? –

-¿Te refieres a los víveres? Llegué a casa y los dejé. Esperé encontrarte en casa pero no estabas ahí. –

 _-Sí quería estar en casa pero yo era quien pensaba que no estarías ahí. -_

-Te busqué en todos los parques de la zona, es inaudito que de verdad terminaras llegando tan lejos. ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Ichimatsu? –

-Quería dejarte coquetear en paz. – Mintió. –Yo sólo soy un lastre para esas cosas. - Sorprendido, el mayor lo pensó un poco.

-En realidad… ellas coqueteaban contigo. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? ¿No puedes con la presión, cierto? –

-No… - Respondió simple y con total franqueza.

-Lo lamento, yo fui el que interferí. – Karamatsu suspiró en grande. Seguía demasiado agitado y cansado; eso ya no era normal.

-Ichimatsu… te enfermarás si te quedas aquí. Vámonos a casa. – Le pidió extendiéndole la mano. Aún en el columpio y con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, el joven pudo ver la palma de su hermano mayor y aún sin querer verle el rostro… la tomó. No tenía idea de cuánto anhelaba tomar esa mano hasta que la tuvo frente a él y pudo sostenerla.

La lluvia arreció, pero como ambos ya estaban demasiado mojados, les daba igual.

Ahora, tomándose de las manos el uno con el otro, caminaron para salir del parque. El mayor estaba adelante y el menor lo seguía. El joven decaído comenzó a tiritar de frío por su ropa húmeda, pero sintió que la mano de su hermano mayor estaba caliente. Demasiado caliente…

-Oye… estás ardiendo. – Dándole la espalda aún, el segundo hermano no respondió.

-Hey, Kusomatsu… ¿Me escuchas? –

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Karamatsu soltó la mano del otro joven y cayó bruscamente al piso mojado ante la mirada aterrorizada de Ichimatsu.

-¡Karamatsu! – Muy asustado se acercó a él de inmediato. Por fin le vió el rostro, y lo que divisó lo aterrorizó todavía más. Su hermano mayor… respirando agitado y con dificultad; todo su cuerpo ardiendo en fiebre y por su expresión de dolor se notaba que ya era grave.

Sin perder un sólo segundo, Ichimatsu lo cargó en su espalda y corrió a casa tan rápido como pudo.

•••

-¡¿Ichimatsu?! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vienen empapados? ¿Qué le pasa a Karamatsu? – Todos sus hermanos lo invadieron de preguntas en cuanto los vieron entrar.

-No hay tiempo, hay quitarle la ropa. Tiene demasiada fiebre. – Ordenó el muchacho alterado.

Enseguida Choromatsu comenzó a llenar la tina de baño con agua fría, mientras Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu lo desvestían. Rápidamente lo metieron ahí y lo dejaron casi media hora. La fiebre apenas le bajó un poco; seguía respirando con dificultad. Lo sacaron temblando del agua.

Deprisa lo envolvieron en paños fríos por una hora más. Afortunadamente eso sí pareció funcionar.

Después de la conmoción, cuestionaron a Ichimatsu, quien sólo se había puesto ropa seca.

-Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿por qué está Karamatsu nii-san en este estado? – Preguntó Todomatsu preocupado.

- _Por mi culpa. –_

-No puede ser, es mi culpa. – Interrumpió Jyushimatsu. -Dijo que le dolía la cabeza, de seguro ya estaba enfermo a esas horas y aún así lo dejé venir al partido que tuve ésta mañana. –

-No es tu culpa, Jyushimatsu, escuché muy bien que él fue quien dijo que quería ir. –

-Sí, pero… -

-Osomatsu tiene razón. – Alegó Ichimatsu. -En realidad, la culpa es mía. Por mí nos mojamos en la lluvia y seguramente eso lo hizo empeorar. –

-¿Por qué tu culpa, Ichimatsu? – Éste volteó hacia otra parte, intentando evadirlo.

-Bueno, no importa la razón. – Finalizó Osomatsu. -Lo que importa es que ya están aquí. Pero si Karamatsu no mejora para mañana tendremos que llevarlo al hospital. Vamos a dejarlo en la sala de estar y hay que turnarnos para cuidarlo toda la noche y seguir bajando su fiebre. –

-No… yo me quedaré con él. – Exigió el joven aún con el cabello mojado.

-Ichimatsu… –

-Se lo debo… -

-Entiendo. Entonces te lo encargamos. – Finalizó el primer Matsuno. Recostaron a su hermano en un futón, lo abrigaron bien y luego se fueron a su habitación.

•••

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y Karamatsu no mostró mucha mejoría. Aún respiraba agitado y su temperatura seguía muy alta. Ichimatsu hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo fresco cambiando los paños húmedos con regularidad. Dos horas después, por fin vió un poco de mejoría. Su hermano poco a poco comenzó a respirar normal al fin y su expresión de dolor se fue amainando.

Ichimatsu pudo suspirar aliviado. Karamatsu dormía profundamente. Cuando pudo calmar su preocupación, su mente empezó a agitarse de nuevo. Se sentó a su lado y lo observó, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, pero no quería despegarse de él ni un segundo.

- _Me estuviste buscando hasta encontrarme, de nuevo… Y yo lo único que hice fue huir de ti como un cobarde… Esto es lo que te ocasiono… -_ El dolor le llegaba hasta el alma… Era tan real… tan intenso como nunca creyó poder sentir.

 _-Sólo intentas ser un buen hermano conmigo. Pero ¿sabes?, yo no puedo ser un buen hermano para ti, Karamatsu… -_ Ichimatsu ya podía sincerarse consigo mismo. Tener a su hermano mayor dormido frente a él y con una expresión tan tranquila… lo hacía temblar.

El joven se sentía ausente de su propio ser. Sólo podía ver a Karamatsu… Acarició con delicadeza su frente, después su cabello.

- _Me alegra que te haya bajado la fiebre… Recuerdo que hace tiempo hiciste lo mismo por mí… -_

Entonces, miró su mano izquierda. La tomó y con su dedo índice acarició la cicatriz en su muñeca producto de la herida que le había ocasionado aquella pelea. - _Y todo por ayudarme… -_

-Karamatsu… eres un idiota… - Susurró muy bajo, apenas movía los labios.

- _Pero yo… yo lo soy mucho más… Todo lo malo que te ha estado pasado ha sido por culpa mía… -_ El ardor en su pecho estaba a punto de consumirlo por completo…

- _Te fuiste tanto tiempo por mi causa… ¿Y todo por qué?... –_

 _-_ Por… celos… - Musitó también.

Ya no pudo más…

Se recordó a sí mismo sufriendo por la ausencia de su hermano y por tirar su regalo sin pensar…

Sufriendo por imaginar que él podía estar con alguien más que no fuera egoístamente él mismo…

Sufriendo por la manera en que se obligaba a tratarlo…

Sufriendo por querer tenerlo siempre a su lado…

Sufriendo por su amabilidad, por sus cuidados, por su sonrisa…

Karamatsu dormía apacible… cuando gotas de agua comenzaron a caer en su rostro…

Llorar sin que su hermano lo supiera era la única manera en la que podía hacerlo frente a él… Cuando lo abrazó impulsivamente el día que le pidió que no se marchase, para ese entonces ya lo sabía. Sabía lo que sentía; sus lágrimas se lo decían a gritos pero jamás quiso nombrarlo.

- _Karamatsu nii-san… perdóname… -_ El corazón de Ichimatsu desbordaba. Tan abatido y colmado de sentimientos por su hermano… Llorar era su única alternativa.

Mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían irremediables en el rostro de su hermano mayor, Ichimatsu sonrió con resignación.

 _-Karamatsu… Ya no tengo ninguna duda de que soy un enfermo… Soy asqueroso, ¿verdad? -_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza…

- _En verdad lo lamento… lo lamento tanto… Yo… tú… a mí… -_

-Me gustas… me gustas mucho, Karamatsu nii-san... – Confesó finalmente, sin importarle el volumen de su voz. En cuanto lo dijo sus lágrimas salieron desenfrenadas de su rostro…

Cuando lo dilucidó, el peso del mundo dejó sus hombros. Era eso… siempre había sido eso…

El insomnio, el nerviosismo, el dolor constante, los celos, la desesperación. El profundo anhelo que sentía por él… Todo cobraba sentido.

Esa noche, al fin con sus sentimientos en orden, se recostó junto a él.

Decidió que lo mejor era enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser… pensando que sería la única manera de poder permanecer a su lado.

Pero antes de eso… quiso tomar algo de Karamatsu que jamás le podrían arrebatar…

Llorando sin parar, Ichimatsu acercó su rostro al de su hermano… tan cerca que podía sentir su cálida respiración. Lo abrazó suavemente y se atrevió a darle lo que, sin saberlo, tenía demasiado tiempo deseando…

-Perdóname, Karamatsu… sólo una vez _… -_ Le susurró. Después le dio un pequeño y tierno beso. Apenas rozó los labios de su hermano… Éstos eran suaves y tersos, justo como pensó que serían.

Ichimatsu le había robado a Karamatsu su primer beso por amor… Sin importar que fuera unilateral, para él era suficiente…

Permaneció aferrado a él, sin contar los minutos. Así hasta que el sueño lo venció…

Sin duda, ese día comenzó muy bien… fue casi como una ilusión. En palabras del propio Karamatsu, tuvieron una cita; aunque claro, su hermano nunca entendió eso de la misma forma que él.

Sin embargo, el día fue de mal en peor hasta que terminó de esa manera…

Esa madrugada, Ichimatsu no lo sabía, pero ese pudo ser fácilmente el peor día de su vida.

No porque en momentos haya tratado a su hermano mayor tan mal aún sin desearlo, debido al dolor y vacío que su cercanía provocaba en su corazón.

No porque lo haya ignorado por coquetear con mujeres.

No por haber huido.

No por haberse dado cuenta de que lo que sentía eran celos.

No por ser el causante de que su fiebre hubiera empeorado tanto.

No por sincerarse frente a él en su deplorable estado y confesarle sus sentimientos.

Ni siquiera por haberlo besado sin importarle nada…

No…

La razón por la que fue el peor día de su vida… Es porque Karamatsu, aún enfermo y con fiebre, estaba consciente…

Casi todo el tiempo lo escuchó todo, y lo sintió todo…


	17. Realidad o ilusión

Matsuno Karamatsu. Edad: Poco más de dos décadas de existencia. Yacía enfermo en un futón con algo de fiebre…

Estaba pensando que había tenido la alucinación más extraña en toda su vida.

Creyó haber escuchado a su hermano…

 _-No… no puede ser… -_

También creyó haber sentido un…

- _No… Es imposible. –_

Todo eso lo inquietó mucho, pero se sentía tan mareado y cansado que volvió a dormirse.

Poco después, tuvo un sueño.

Se soñó a sí mismo como un eclesiástico recostado inmóvil en un altar en medio de una iglesia. En un momento de la proyección dijo: _-"Perdóname Dios, porque he pecado."_ – Sentía que estaba a punto de ser sacrificado y que su sangre sería derramada ante la mirada furiosa de Dios.

Entonces llegó el verdugo. Era una monja, o eso parecía al menos. - _Eso es raro… -_ Cargaba una gran hoz como si fuera la parca.

Al acercarse más notó algo extraño.

 _-Un momento… -_ ¿Es en serio?

-¿Ichimatsu? – Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se le veía muy triste. Él no respondió cuando lo llamó. Se acercó más y más con la hoz lista para partirlo en dos…

-¡Hey! ¡Ichimatsu, espera! – Pero era como si no lo escuchara. Se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de él. El joven inmovilizado sintió el temor de la muerte aproximándose; por más que se esforzara ya no podía articular palabras, así que hizo un último esfuerzo, preocupado por la tristeza emanando de los ojos de su hermano.

-No llores, Ichimatsu, está bien… Todo está bien… - Dijo con lo que le quedaba de voz.

La supuesta monja, con pesar dejó caer el peso del arma sobre él. Pensando que sería su fin, Karamatsu sólo pudo cerrar los ojos. Escuchó un crujido y después sintió unos golpeteos en su rostro; era la grava que se había desprendido al ser acuchillada por la hoz. Ichimatsu estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza, pero al parecer se había arrepentido en el último segundo.

Sin dejar de llorar y mojarle el rostro con las lágrimas de su lamento, "Sor" Ichimatsu se acercó a él y dijo: -" _Perdóname, Karamatsu… sólo una vez…" –_ _D_ espués, despacio… le entregó un delicado beso, impactando sobremanera al alegórico sacerdote.

 _-Ichimatsu… -_

De repente todas las imágenes se esfumaron y el joven se perdió en el limbo de sus sueños.

•••

Poco después, al abrir lentamente sus ojos, de lo primero que se percató fue a Ichimatsu recostado junto a él. Tenía su brazo recargado en su pecho, como si lo estuviera abrazando. Recordó que desde que dejó a aquellas damas y regresó a casa, de inmediato salió en su búsqueda. La cabeza lo estaba matando pero no se detuvo hasta que lo encontró. Se preocupaba mucho por él… tanto que casi nunca era responsable de su propio cuerpo y sus consecuencias. Verlo en la lluvia sentado en ese columpio le estrujó el corazón; Karamatsu hacía todo lo posible para que su hermano fuera feliz y aún así sentía que fallaba miserablemente. En ese momento sólo quería llevarlo a casa… pero perdió el conocimiento. Por supuesto, había estado ignorando su mal estado de salud hasta que fue muy tarde. Supuso que Ichimatsu lo había llevado a casa. Y ahora estaba con él… cuidándolo.

- _Soy un incompetente… Lo siento mucho, hermano. -_

Entonces recordó lo que creyó haber escuchado…

 _-"Me gustas…" –_

- _Hmm… no, debo estar delirando… Es imposible que Ichimatsu… -_

 _-"Me gustas mucho…" –_

El aquejado joven acalló su mente un instante… No era posible que él dijera algo así, ¿cierto?

- _Creo que lo escuché llorar… y ese extraño sueño se sintió tan real, incluso no sé si ésto es mi sudor o… ¿lágrimas? No… imposible. Maldita sea, ya no estoy seguro de nada… -_

Le echó un vistazo a Ichimatsu junto a él. El sofocado muchacho seguía muy mareado y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Recordó el sueño que acababa de tener y el beso de la religiosa.

- _El beso de Ichimatsu… -_ Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. - _¿Por qué estoy malinterpretando la realidad?... No, lo más seguro es que la fiebre me hizo desvariar. O tal vez me estoy volviendo loco. -_ Pensó mientras tocaba su propia boca con las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio. De inmediato toda su atención se posó en Ichimatsu de nuevo. Dormía profundamente y parecía estar muy cansado.

-" _Perdóname, Karamatsu… Sólo una vez…" –_ Éste se exaltó al recordar esas palabras.

 _-Tsk… No puedo pensar con claridad. Si Ichimatsu supiera lo que estoy pensando sobre él seguro me mataría. Pero… se sintió tan… ¡No! Ya deja de pensar en eso, no seas estúpido. -_

Agobiándose con los mismos pensamientos, de nuevo el agotamiento y su aún persistente fiebre lo venció.

Un par de horas después ya había amanecido.

-Karamatsu… –

 _-¿Hmm? –_

-Karamatsu… despierta. – El débil muchacho abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Ichimatsu lo llamaba, sentado junto a él.

-¿Ichimatsu? –

-Sí… Llamamos a un médico, llegará pronto así que intenta mantenerte despierto. –

-Hmm, ¿crees que estoy tan mal? – Preguntó muy endeble.

-Apenas puedes hablar. Ten, necesitas beber algo. – Mandó el joven despeinado con un vaso con agua en la mano. Karamatsu intentó incorporarse pero no tenía fuerzas ni para mover un dedo.

-Je… vaya, en verdad no puedo, me duele todo el cuerpo… - Ichimatsu suspiró.

-Te ayudo. – Enseguida dejó el vaso con agua en el suelo y ayudó a su hermano a sentarse.

-¿Puedo recargarme en ti? – Pidió como si fuera la cosa más normal.

-… S-sí. - Respondió mientras dejaba que el mayor se recostara en su pecho. Después le volvió a ofrecer el agua y éste la aceptó, sorbiendo muy lentamente. Como no tenía sed, le sabía muy mal.

-Termínala toda. –

-Bien… bien. –

Cuando la terminó, se relajó un poco. De inmediato pensó en lo que le sucedió ayer.

-Lamento ocasionarte estos problemas, Ichimatsu. – Cuando dijo eso, pudo ver cómo el menor desvió su cabeza hacia otra parte.

-No importa. Eres tan inconsciente como siempre… No… debiste buscarme… -

- _Pero yo quería hacerlo… -_ _P_ ensó el joven de ceño fruncido. Siempre usaba ese único argumento, y para él era suficiente.

Sintió el pecho de su hermano y notó que su corazón palpitaba más veloz de lo normal.

-Ichimatsu… -

-¿Hmm? –

-Tu corazón late muy rápido… ¿Te sientes bien? –

-… Sí… no es nada. Como eres pesado, levantarte me agitó. – Respondió con leve rudeza. Karamatsu se limitó a sonreír.

-Yo también… -

-¿Qué cosa? –

-… Digo que también mi corazón late muy rápido… - Otra de sus extrañas conversaciones… su hermano ya no respondió. Se sintió muy cómodo recargado en él…

 _-Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que estuve así con Ichimatsu. Es más, no sé si alguna vez he estado así con él siquiera. A decir verdad, su regazo es bastante reconfortante… -_ Minutos después, como si los latidos de su hermano lo estuvieran arrullando, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Cuando llegó el médico volvieron a despertarlo. ¿El diagnóstico? No especificado, pero lo más seguro era que la fiebre haya sido la respuesta de su sistema inmune ante una infección que provocó una caída repentina en su presión sanguínea. Le extrajo un poco de sangre para hacer algunos análisis y pidió que guardara reposo el resto del día. Así lo hizo.

Ichimatsu no se despegó de él casi en ningún momento. El mayor se sentía feliz pero a la vez incómodo. No dejaba de pensar en lo que creyó haber sentido y escuchado; pero se tranquilizaba a sí mismo repitiéndose de forma constante que sólo había sido una alucinación.

Esa misma tarde su hermano menor le llevó un poco de sopa.

-Huele bien. –

-Sí, pero descuida, yo no la hice. Probablemente morirías si así fuera. –

-Jaja, oh vamos, no es para tanto. Cocinas bien. –

-Deja de hablar y abre la boca. –

 _-¿Uh? ¿Tú me la darás? –_ Iba a decirlo en voz alta pero prefirió no hacerlo. En vez de eso, abrió la boca como le pidió.

-Está buena. –

-Sí. –

 _-Hmm, Ichimatsu alimentándome, debe acercarse el fin del mundo… Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿no había hecho lo mismo con los chocolates aquella vez? –_ También le vino a la mente cómo le quitó algo de chocolate de los labios ese mismo día. En verdad lo había puesto nervioso esa ocasión.

-Karamatsu… - Su hermano interrumpió sus recuerdos.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Masculló al tener comida en la boca todavía.

-¿Por qué me buscaste ayer? – El mayor no se esperó para nada esa pregunta tan directa. Es verdad, ¿por qué lo buscó? Sí, lo hizo porque quiso, pero… ¿por qué quiso hacerlo?

Es probable que antes sólo lo hubiera dejado hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo así es Ichimatsu a veces. Suele desaparecer porque le gusta estar solo y que lo dejen tranquilo. También es normal que pase mucho tiempo con Jyushimatsu, se cuidan mutuamente y al menos así tiene la seguridad de que ambos se acompañan y se cuidan. Pero ésta vez… sabía que estaba solo, y antes ya había sido tan descuidado consigo mismo que no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Ayer no fue la excepción.

-Porque me preocupo por ti… - Tantos pensamientos reducidos a cinco palabras…

-¿Y por qué te preocupas? –

- _Ichimatsu está actuando un poco extraño. No es habitual que haga ese tipo de preguntas. –_

-Porque eres mi querido hermano menor. – Respondió sonriendo. Pensó mil cosas pero eso es lo único que se atrevió a decir.

-Entiendo… - Él no le correspondió esa sonrisa. Al contrario, su temple se tornó más rígido que antes.

-¿Ichimatsu? – En serio se estaba comportando raro últimamente.

-¿No me odias, Karamatsu? –

- _¿Qué?_ _¿Por qué de nuevo me preguntas eso? –_

 _-_ ¡No! Claro que no, brother. – El rostro de su hermano menor ahora denotaba tristeza. El joven enfermo otra vez obvió su espacio personal y se acercó a él, sorprendiéndolo.

-Yo soy incapaz de odiarte, Ichimatsu. Sólo… procúrate más, ¿quieres? Créeme cuando te digo que me preocupo mucho por ti, por favor… – De súbito, el joven despeinado en vez de alejarse de él como siempre lo hacía en momentos así, dejó el plato que sostenía a un lado y de repente lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue inverosímil; la sorpresa del mayor fue apoteósica.

-Lo haré, pero haz caso a tus propias palabras y cuídate también… - Le respondió casi susurrando. Karamatsu no supo cómo reaccionar en un principio. No era la primera vez que lo abrazaba, es cierto, pero ahora ésta vez lo hacía de frente. De hecho tampoco supo cómo reaccionar en esa oportunidad, más que correspondérselo, aunque él no lo permitió. Y ahora… estaba pasando de nuevo. Su instinto le decía de nueva cuenta que correspondiera el abrazo, y lo hizo, por supuesto. Que Ichimatsu se comportara así con él lo hacía muy feliz. _-Tal vez no estoy loco y mi hermano en verdad me aprecia. –_ Pensó, pero de manera brusca le llegó a la mente su supuesta alucinación de anoche.

 _-"Me gustas…" –_ Recordar eso lo hizo abrir sus ojos con asombro. Y… el beso…

La exaltación fue tanta que tuvo que separarse de él. Tomó a su hermano menor de ambas muñecas y acercó mucho su rostro al suyo… Tenía que mirarlo directo a los ojos como sea. El otro se miraba muy desconcertado e incluso asustado.

Quería preguntárselo con todas sus fuerzas. Saber de su propia boca si lo que escuchó fue un delirio febril o…

-Ichimatsu… Tú… -

-¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo están, tortolitos?! – Gritó Osomatsu, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad y mirando la escena.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Aunque no pudieron escapar a la mirada asusta de su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué nos llamas así, idiota? – Acusó Karamatsu, con la voz muy débil todavía. Ichimatsu salió de la habitación, cabizbajo y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¡Hey! ¡Ichimatsu! – Intentó llamarlo pero no le hizo caso. Osomatsu se quedó con él.

-¿Cómo estás, Karamatsu? –

-Estaba muy bien… -

-¿Estabas? –

-No, quiero decir, estoy bien… supongo. –

-Ah, bien, ¿Ichimatsu te ha estado cuidando bien, no es así? –

-Sí… - El menor estaba más silencioso de lo normal.

-¿Karamatsu? ¿En qué estás pensando? –

El joven de cejas fuertes lo pensó un momento. –Me siento frustrado... –

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué? –

-Siento que sólo le estoy ocasionando problemas a Ichimatsu, a pesar de que intento ser un buen hermano para él. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero, no es así? –

-Claro, hermano… lo sé. Pero no deberías preocuparte por Ichimatsu. Creo que entre ambos ya se dan suficientes problemas, jaja, ¿no crees? – Respondió riendo, comprensivo.

-Osomatsu… -

-Aunque… cuando te recuperes puedes compensárselo de alguna forma. Invítalo a beber, cómprale un regalo, no sé. Ya se te ocurrirá algo. – Sonrió mientras hacía su típico ademán de tocarse la nariz con su dedo índice.

-Seguro. –

-Bien… Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí. – Después salió tan pronto como había llegado.

- _Compensárselo… Tiene razón, debería hacer eso. Aunque, le debo mucho más que un simple regalo por haber pensado que él… -_

 _-"Me gustas mucho…" –_ Otra vez con esa idea. _-Maldición…-_ De inmediato se sacudió la cabeza con dolor; los mareos y de seguro también la fiebre le habían regresado.

Karamatsu se quedó pensando un poco más antes de rendirse ante el cansancio.

 _-Si Ichimatsu supiera de mis desvaríos, jamás me lo perdonaría… -_

El médico regresó al día siguiente. Concluyó no ver nada anormal en su sangre, por suerte. Pero tenía que cuidarse mucho para no recaer. La hipotensión podía llegar a ser peligrosa si no se sabe que se padece. Nada de alcohol ni cafeína por un tiempo.

•••

Pasaron siete días y Karamatsu ya se sentía mucho mejor. Ichimatsu estuvo cuidándolo todo el tiempo.

Disfrutaba mucho su compañía, mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Aunque el séptimo día tuvieron una conversación algo escabrosa.

•••

•••

Esa tarde el joven enfermo recién había tomado un baño con la ayuda de Jyushimatsu. Esa era una de las pocas tareas que Ichimatsu se negaba rotundamente a hacer.

Poco después el muchacho despeinado llegó con un plato de estofado. Mientras Karamatsu comía, su hermano menor se limitó a observarlo con detalle. Al principio era muy incómodo pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Tenía las manos dentro de su sudadera y un cubre bocas puesto también.

Gracias a él se sentía mucho mejor y no podía esperar más para intentar compensarlo.

-Ichimatsu. –

-¿Hmm? –

-¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana? – El mayor vio cómo su hermano se puso rápido de pie, como si hubiera dicho algo malo o sorprendente. Cuando lo hizo sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y sus llaves cayeron al piso.

-Lo siento, hermano. Te prometo que ésta vez no me entrometeré con las "Ichimatsu girls". – Alegó el mayor. Ichimatsu se puso una mano en la frente. – _Qué idiota… _¿Qué demonios está diciendo? –__

-¿Estás bien, Ichimatsu? – Entonces Karamatsu miró las llaves del menor y notó que algo faltaba.

-Oye, tu llavero… - Su hermano se puso muy nervioso, pero casi de inmediato cambió su semblante. Parecía… tristeza…

-Lo lamento… lo perdí. – Aquella era una verdad a medias. Porque, a pesar de que era verdad que sí lo había perdido, por supuesto que no quiso decirle que fue por su culpa. Y esa era la razón de su pena; todos los recuerdos del día que se deshizo de él llegaron a su mente. Claro que, su hermano no tenía idea de nada de eso, y pronto quiso hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Oye, tengo una buena idea, hay que salir mañana y comprarte otro, conozco un buen lugar. ¿Te gustaría? – Ichimatsu volvió a fijar su mirada en él. Karamatsu casi nunca podía comprender lo que los ojos de su hermano menor querían decirle. Parecía…. felicidad y miseria combinadas… Un contraste demasiado extraño.

-¿Por qué quieres que salga contigo? – De nuevo una pregunta muy directa. Siempre tomaban a Karamatsu desprevenido.

-Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. – Respondió corto y conciso.

-Lo hago porque te lo debo… - Discrepó apático el menor. No le creyó.

-Aún así. Por favor, déjame hacerlo. - Insistió. Ichimatsu suspiró profundo.

-Bien… Si te sientes mejor para mañana, salgamos entonces. –

-¡Genial! Por cierto, creo que ya puedo ir a la habitación a dormir con todos. –

-¡Ja!, tan cómodos que estaban sin ti. – intentó bromear.

-¡Oye! –

•••

Esa noche, recostado de nuevo en el mismo futón que sus hermanos, Karamatsu no podía dormir. Por primera vez en su vida, o eso creía él, le inquietaba tener a Ichimatsu cerca.

En toda esa semana no hubo ni un solo momento en el que no pensara lo que creyó haber escuchado el día que se sentía peor.

- _"Me gustas…" –_

 _-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? –_

Estar con Ichimatsu durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado… lo tenía demasiado pensativo, incluso alterado.

 _-Es casi como si quisiera que lo haya dicho en verdad. –_ Ese pensamiento lo puso muy nervioso.

Por si fuera poco, su hermano menor abrió los ojos. El susto que le dio fue colosal, casi lo hace saltar del futón.

-Pe-perdón, Ichimatsu, ¿te desperté? – Murmuró tan bajo como pudo.

-No, no puedo dormir. – Susurró igual.

-Jhm, estuve durmiendo yo solo por días. Admito que es un poco extraño estar aquí de nuevo. Totty no deja de patearme las piernas. –

-Te dije que estaban más cómodos sin ti… -

-Ja, qué malo… - Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

-… Ichimatsu. –

-¿Hmm? –

-Y tú… ¿estabas más cómodo sin mí? – Al instante notó que esa pregunta sorprendió mucho al menor. ¿Por qué le preguntó eso? ¿Y por qué quería saberlo en todo caso?

El cuarto hermano cambió su expresión por completo: Era tristeza. ¿Por qué estaba triste? Karamatsu, ansioso quiso preguntárselo, pero no se atrevió. Ichimatsu le dio la espalda y se colocó en posición fetal, confundiéndolo más.

-Qué estúpido eres, Kusomatsu… - ¿Qué significaba esa respuesta? ¿Eso era un sí, o un no? Le desilusionaba tanto no poder comprenderlo…

- _¿Qué puedo hacer? –_ Sintió que sólo sabía decir tonterías, y esas tonterías lo alejaban de Ichimatsu un poco más y más. _-Cada vez que él se molesta conmigo de lo único que estoy seguro es que siempre es por mi culpa. –_

No quería alejarse de él. No ahora que eran más cercanos que nunca. No cuando…

 _-"Me gustas mucho…" –_

No poder apartar eso de su mente lo sacaba de quicio, pero sus deseos de estar cerca de su hermano eran más grandes y lo superaban con creces. Era ese mismo razonamiento el que lo impulsaba a buscarlo siempre, sin importar qué tan lejos estuviera.

Ya no quiso pensar, era agotador. Por lo que sólo dejó que su cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo.

Ichimatsu, quien seguía de espaldas, sintió los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo. Karamatsu ya no le importó lo que su hermano fuera a decirle, o a hacerle. - _Va a molerme a golpes, tal vez. –_ Pero en esos momentos, tan sólo quiso tenerlo lo más cerca posible… sin preguntarse la razón, al menos no aún. Lo venía haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo y todavía no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que quería estar cerca de él.

Cerró sus ojos y recargó su frente en la nuca de Ichimatsu, listo para que lo apartara, listo para que lo repudiara. Pero no sucedió…

El joven despeinado entrelazó sus manos con las suyas. Fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarlo tampoco.

- _Ichimatsu… -_

Su relación era tan diferente ahora… pero había cosas que Karamatsu no podía evitar preguntarse…

 _-¿Por qué siento que algo no anda bien? –_

 _-"Me gustas mucho… Karamatsu nii-san…" –_

 _-¡No de nuevo! –_ Gritó en su mente, sosteniendo a su hermano con más fuerza. Sentía que sus fantasías oníricas jugaban con su percepción de la realidad, y lo odiaba.

Pero lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento… fue que no quería apartarse ni un sólo instante de su lado.

- _No me sueltes, Ichimatsu. –_ _Pidió en silencio_ antes de sucumbir a los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa noche, Karamatsu durmió aferrado a él.

•••

Ninguno de los dos habló de lo que sucedió al día siguiente. Es más, prácticamente era como si no hubiera sucedido nada; como un mutuo acuerdo que tuvieron sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

El segundo hermano parecía sentirse y verse mucho mejor.

-¿Quién diría que fueras tan debilucho, Karamatsu nii-san? – Intentó bromear Todomatsu.

-No digas eso, Totty, recuerda que de todos nosotros tú eres el que más se enferma. –

-Eso es porque fui el último en nacer, por supuesto que soy más delicado. Qué cruel eres, Choromatsu nii-san. –

-No hagas esos ojos de cachorro triste, me das repelús. – Le respondió entrecerrando su mirada.

-Descuida, my brother, por ustedes cargaría con todas las enfermedades del mundo. – Brilló.

Todos murmuraron con disgusto. El segundo hermano hacía un ademán engreído con su mano, se había puesto sus lentes y el fulgor de su persona los hacía arquear una ceja con desagrado. Bueno, casi, porque en parte les alegraba que fuera el mismo de siempre. Salvo por una gran excepción, y era su relación con Ichimatsu; ahora se llevaban demasiado bien y eso era muy extraño, casi perturbador.

-Ya vámonos. – Ordenó el cuarto hermano. Sí, a eso se referían todos. Ahora su hermano pasaba tanto tiempo con Karamatsu que hasta les daba escalofríos. Excepto a Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu, que parecían disfrutar verlos así.

-Ah, sí. Regresaremos pronto. – Les avisó el joven con anteojos oscuros a sus cuatro hermanos.

-Ya no vayan a hacer ninguna tontería, por favor. Si siguen asustándome así van a hacer que me dé un ataque cardíaco. – Pidió Choromatsu.

-Jaja, descuida, yo sé dar RCP. Tú sabes, con respiración boca a boca incluida. – Dijo Osomatsu alzando sus labios como si fuera a besarlo.

-¡Aléjate, loco! - La relación de esos dos siempre era así.

-¡Diviértanse! – Alzó la voz el siempre animado Jyushimatsu.

•••

Los hermanos se fueron directo al centro comercial. Karamatsu seguía con la idea que le mencionó al menor el día anterior. Un llavero nuevo.

-Como ya quitaron la pista de patinaje, la tienda de regalos ya no está, pero como te dije, conozco un buen lugar. Te va a encantar. –

-Hmm… ¿Encantar? –

-Sígueme y verás. – Aseguró sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta una tienda relativamente nueva. Al llegar Ichimatsu se sorprendió mucho, pero no de buena manera.

-¿Es una broma, verdad? –

-Jaja, sabía que dirías eso. – Estaban frente a una tienda para chicas jóvenes. Había tanto color rosa por todas partes que Ichimatsu sintió escalofríos hasta la médula.

-Creo que quieres morir éste día, Kusomatsu. – Se tronó los dedos mirándolo con furia.

-¡No, no! Wait!… Jamás te pediría entrar a éste lugar si no lo deseas. Aguarda aquí un momento, ya regreso. – Después lo dejó y entró en la tienda. El joven de ojos decaídos quiso irse tan rápido como podía, pero decidió esperarlo en una fuente cercana. Unos diez minutos después, Karamatsu regresó y le entregó una pequeña bolsa de regalo en sus manos.

-Sé que es una tienda para chicas, pero estoy casi seguro que éste nuevo llavero te va a gustar. –

Ichimatsu, desconcertado, abrió la bolsa y sacó el llavero…

-¿Te gusta? Me recuerda mucho a ti. – Era un gato púrpura con una mirada que efectivamente recordaba mucho a Ichimatsu. El joven se quedó mudo. El mayor pensó por un momento que no le había gustado, pero pronto el menor silenció ese pensamiento.

-Me… gu-gusta… - Entonces… Ichimatsu hizo algo que el segundo hermano jamás creyó posible: Sonreírle con afecto. El pecho de Karamatsu se agitó demasiado. Era… la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y estaba en el rostro de su hermano menor. Se quedó sin palabras…

- _Tengo calor… -_ Esa era una sensación nueva. El calor se sentía como si tuviera todo su rostro a centímetros de una fogata.

-Ah… tú… amm… -

-¿Qué estás balbuceando? – Pronto su sonrisa desapareció.

-Lo siento, yo… Bueno, más bien tú… -

-¿Qué? –

-No… nada… - Respondió mientras le daba una sacudida a su cabeza.

-Haberte enfermado te agitó el cerebro, ¿cierto? – El menor intentó sonar burlesco.

-Eso creo… Oh bueno, déjame mostrarte algo. - Enseguida sacó un folleto de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso? –

-Me lo dio la dependienta del lugar. Es una agencia de viajes. Estaba pensando que para compensar a nuestros hermanos por preocuparlos tanto podría regalarles unas pequeñas vacaciones, ¿qué te parece? –

-¿Tienes dinero? –

-Sí. Mamá me cedió la mitad de lo que le di. Jugando al pachinko gané un poco más y creo que no hay mejor forma de gastarlo que con ustedes, my precious brothers. – El destello que despedía el mayor ya ni lo molestaba. Como cuando te acostumbras a ver en la oscuridad, pero a la inversa.

-Hmm… bueno, si es lo que quieres no te voy a detener… - Karamatsu se limitó a sonreírle.

-Bien, ¿quieres ir a un restaurante? Me entró el apetito. –

-Ah, está bien. –

Siguieron con su cita con normalidad, fue un día perfecto. Ichimatsu no soltó su llavero nuevo en todo ese tiempo.

•••

Al llegar a casa, el segundo hermano les dio las buenas nuevas a los cuatro restantes. Felices, de inmediato todos empezaron a hacer planes sobre a dónde irían y todo lo que harían.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Las montañas? ¿A la playa? ¿Qué tal al extranjero? –

-Oye, tampoco soy millonario… -

-Oh vamos, tienes para eso y más. –

-Yo no quiero ir al extranjero, me sentiría muy intimidado. – Dijo Choromatsu.

-Yo creo que lo dices porque no hablas otro idioma más que el japonés y no quieres sentirte como un tonto, ¿cierto? – Dedujo Todomatsu.

-¡Claro que no! –

-¡Claro que sí, Pajerovski! –

-¡No me digas Pajerovski! –

-¡Hey, hey! Basta nenas, no discutan. – Interrumpió Osomatsu. Mejor dejemos que decida Karamatsu, después de todo él es quien lo va a pagar.

-¡Jmm! Bien… - Refunfuñaron ambos.

-¿Tú qué dices, Karamatsu nii-san? – Preguntó el quinto Matsuno.

-No lo sé, ¿a ti a dónde te gustaría ir, Jyushimatsu? – Le preguntó de vuelta.

-¡A la playa! – Respondió sin demora. -¡Tengo calor y quiero nadar! – Todos le dieron la razón.

-Entonces está decidido. Mañana iré a reservar. –

-¡Sí! – Dijeron al unísono, muy animados. Y quién no lo estaría por unas vacaciones gratis…

•••

Esa misma noche, Karamatsu volvió a tener un sueño extraño. De nuevo era un clérigo, y estaba dentro de la misma iglesia de su visión anterior. A través de los vitrales podía verse que era de noche. Predicaba la palabra de Dios a pesar de que el recinto estaba vacío.

Entonces, en la última fila, sentado en una banca pudo divisar algo. Eran… ¿alas?

-¿Quién está ahí? –

-¡Yo! – Respondió una voz alegre, saliendo a la luz del gran candelabro central. Un ser alado vestido con una larga túnica blanca y encajes dorados. Al sacerdote se le hizo muy familiar.

- _Es… ¿Jyushimatsu?_

 _-_ ¿Eres un ángel? –

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo dice? –

-Por… tus alas… -

-Ah, ¿ésto? ¡No! Soy un ave, ¡míreme! – Y comenzó a volar aleteando con las alas en su espalda.

-Jyushimatsu, las aves tienen alas en lugar de brazos. No las tienen en su espalda. -

-¿Eh? Oiga, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? – El padre presionó sus dedos pulgar e índice en su entrecejo. - _Señor, dame paciencia… -_

-Y bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? –

-Antes de eso respóndame, ¿por qué oficia la misa si usted está aquí solo? –

- _Tiene razón, ¿por qué?_ Sinceramente no lo sé. –

-¿Tiene pecados qué confesarle a Dios, padre? –

- _¿Qué?..._ ¿De qué hablas? –

-Hablo de la novicia. –

- _¿La novicia? –_

-Sí, ella. – Dijo señalando detrás de él, como si leyera su mente. Por la puerta principal y con su hábito impecable color gris oscuro, entró la novicia de su sueño anterior. Sí, era Ichimatsu…

-¿Tiene pecados, padre? – Volvió a preguntar el ángel.

 _-¿De qué está hablando? –_ Se preguntó mientras la novicia se acercaba hacia él.

-Dígame, ¿los tiene? –

-Yo… -

Ichimatsu se paró frente a él y lo tomó de las mejillas, aproximando su rostro con la clara intención de besarlo.

-Pecados… ¿Los tiene, padre? –

 _-¿Los tengo? -_

Justo antes de que la novicia tocara sus labios, Karamatsu despertó e inhaló aire fuertemente, casi como si se estuviera ahogando. Rápido se sentó, agitado y sonrojado; sentía que se asfixiaba…

-Karamatsu nii-san, ¿estás bien? – Musitó Todomatsu, a quien había despertado.

-… Sí, estoy bien, lo lamento Totty, vuelve a dormir. – Poco después se volvió a recostar. Por suerte Ichimatsu le daba la espalda.

- _¿Qué demonios fue eso? –_ Se hizo esa pregunta a pesar de que en parte, lo sabía. Tener esos sueños tan extraños seguro se debían a los pensamientos tan impuros que agobiaban su mente últimamente.

Karamatsu se giró para ver a Ichimatsu. - _No sé qué me pasa, hermano… Pero te prometo apartar esto de mi mente aunque sea lo último que haga. -_ Varios minutos después, volvió a dormir.

Un poco más tarde, Ichimatsu volteó hacia él. Escuchar a Karamatsu susurrando en sueños lo había despertado desde mucho antes porque no dejaba de repetir la palabra: "Pecados, pecados", una y otra vez.

 _-Con que pecados… ¿eh? Curioso… -_ Esa palabra en particular, pensó que le venía como anillo al dedo. Pues no había nada más pecador para él que sus sentimientos por su hermano.

Pasó más de una hora para que pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño. Sus largas noches junto a Karamatsu seguían siendo agotadoras para él. _–Al menos está aquí. -_

Lo que no sabía, es que para su hermano mayor, también comenzaban a serlo.

•••

Anotaciones: Ésta vez tengo varias. Primeramente, si yo fuera ustedes, me ahorcaría, lo sé. Si bien di a entender que Karamatsu había sentido y escuchado casi todo, eso no quiso decir que lo haya interpretado tal cuál pasó. La razón por la que lo hice fue para generar confusión en él (no sé si notaron que éste capítulo se centró casi en su totalidad en los pensamientos de Kara en vez de los de Ichi, como normalmente es) y poder introducir un poco del universo alterno sobre religión que tanto me llama la atención. En fin, he intentado escribir más romance. Cuando se lo leo a mi hermana y a ésta le provocan arcadas, significa que mi trabajo está hecho. XD

Próximo capítulo en la playa… pasarán muchas cosas. êwê

Mil gracias por leer, por sus visitas y reviews, lloro.


	18. Vacaciones - Parte 1

Los hermanos Matsuno llegaron el día veinte de mayo a alguna de las playas de la prefectura de Okinawa; cualquiera era hermosa. Pensaban quedarse toda la semana de vacaciones. El día veinticuatro era su cumpleaños y tenían pensado festejar en grande.

Pagar un paquete todo incluido para seis dejó a Karamatsu casi en la banca rota, pero sentía que valdría la pena si sus hermanos se divertían. Todos estaban de acuerdo que ese sería su regalo de cumpleaños.

El viaje de ida fue muy pesado para todos. Pero al llegar frente al hotel junto al mar y sentir la brisa marina en su piel renovó sus energías.

-Wow, mira lo soleado que es, ya quiero entrar al agua y refrescarme. –

-Hoy hace más calor que otros años. –

-Es cierto, va a ser genial. –

-Incluso mamá y papá se alegraron de que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones. –

-Eso es porque querían deshacerse de nosotros, te lo aseguro. – Todos rieron nerviosos dándole la razón a quien lo dijo.

-Hey, Karamatsu. – Preguntó Osomatsu mientras caminaban hacia el hotel. -Espero que hayas escogido una habitación con vista al mar, y al lado de algunas chicas lindas, jeje. – Rio pervertido. Choromatsu le jaló la oreja con molestia.

-Hablando de las habitaciones, tenía dos opciones. Una sola suite para los seis, o seis habitaciones normales para cada uno. –

-No puede ser, ¿y qué escogiste? – Inquirió Todomatsu.

-En realidad dejé que Jyushimatsu decidiera de nuevo. –

-¡Yo le sugerí que las escogiera separadas! – Dijo feliz.

-Oh bueno, me hubiera gustado estar en una suite pero supongo que tener una habitación para mí solo no está nada mal tampoco. – Osomatsu empezó a fantasear con todo lo que podría hacer solo en su propio cuarto. Aunque por mucho, el que estaba más feliz por eso era Todomatsu.

-¡Muchas gracias, Karamatsu nii-san, Jyushimatsu nii-san! – Se lanzó a sus brazos con cínicas lágrimas de felicidad. -No puedo creer que en verdad vaya a tener una semana sin que estén fastidiando mis preciosas horas de sueño, por fin podré apartarme de ustedes sólo porque se me antoja. – Tres de sus hermanos lo miraron con displicencia.

-¡Totty es malvado! – Acusó el quinto.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Jyushimatsu nii-san? Si tú fuiste el que decidió lo de las habitaciones. –

-Jaja, es cierto. -

-Bien, bien. Dejemos eso, también estoy feliz pero sabemos que Totty a veces exagera en lo que respecta a su espacio. – Todos asintieron.

-¡Oigan! -

•••

Las habitaciones eran sencillas pero elegantes, incluso para Todomatsu, quien no aceptaba que ningún lugar estuviera desangelado ante sus ojos. Todas tenían vista al mar, pero Karamatsu se aseguró de pedir una para él con balcón en secreto y así poder fumar con tranquilidad mientras admiraba el oleaje. Con suerte no se darían cuenta a tiempo para pelear por ella. A veces sus hermanos querían que todo fuera equitativo entre ellos casi como una obsesión.

Fue cuando todos entraron a sus habitaciones que en verdad sintieron el peso del viaje que habían realizado hasta ahí. Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu se quedaron dormidos mientras desempacaban.

Dos horas después, Osomatsu tocó una de las puertas. Un adormilado Choromatsu abrió minutos después.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado llamándote? –

-¿Qué no ves que estaba dormido? ¿Qué quieres? –

-¿Dormido? Vaya, no puede ser, yo ya recorrí todo el hotel y sus alrededores. No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Iremos todos a la playa. Vamos… ven con nosotros. –

-¿No puede ser mañana? – Respondió sin ánimos mientras bostezaba.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quieres que te ponga tu traje de baño? – Esa frase lo terminó de despertar.

-No gracias… - Después vio cómo el mayor entró a la habitación, sin ser invitado, claro está.

•••

Karamatsu tocó a la puerta del sexto Matsuno, cuando éste abrió ya estaba listo para ir a la playa, con sus sandalias blancas que parecían ser de marca y un minimalista pero elegante short corto un poco entallado color coral, se había quitado la camiseta.

-Te ves bien, también esperas encontrar chicas lindas, ¿eh? –

-Je, tal vez. – Respondió aparentando inocencia, cosa de la que carecía por completo. -¿Dónde está tu traje de baño, nii-san? –

-¡Jhm! Lo tengo bajo la ropa. –

-Qué pervertido eres… - Lo miró con desagrado. -Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Jyushimatsu nii-san? –

-Conociéndolo, creo que ya está nadando en el océano alejándose de la orilla a cada minuto. Adelántense, iré por Ichimatsu y los alcanzaremos pronto. –

-Está bien. – Enseguida se marchó.

El joven de mirada fuerte tocó la puerta de la habitación de Ichimatsu, pero no respondió. Giró la perilla por si acaso y notó que estaba abierta. Entró para ver si estaba o ya se había marchado.

- _Dejar la puerta abierta es muy descuidado de tu parte, hermano. –_

-¿Ichimatsu? ¿Estás aquí? – No necesitó buscar demasiado. Su hermano menor estaba justo en la cama de su habitación, durmiendo profundamente.

- _Olvidaba que los viajes te marean mucho. –_ No quería despertarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Oye, Ichimatsu, despierta. – El menor apenas se movió.

-Ichimatsu… si sigues durmiendo ahora, no vas a poder hacerlo en la noche. Vamos, apenas son las tres de la tarde. – Le volvió a decir ahora agitándolo un poco del brazo.

Aún dormido, Ichimatsu escuchó que lo llamaban a lo lejos.

 _-De seguro es Karamatsu, siempre es él. –_ Pensó al escuchar cómo decían su nombre más y más alto.

- _Karamatsu… -_

 _-"Sí, soy yo…" –_

 _-Sabía que eras tú, Karamatsu… -_

-¿Eh? – Entonces despertó, y pudo ver a su hermano cerca de él, tocando su hombro. El susto que le dio fue tan grande que se cayó de la cama.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¿Estás bien? –

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – Se incorporó con suma rapidez.

-Dejaste la puerta abierta. –

-¡Tch! ¿Qué quieres? –

-Un momento… ¿Qué no te había despertado antes? –

-¿Qué? No, ¿por qué lo dices? –

-Acabas de decir que sabías que era yo, ¿no recuerdas? – Dicho eso, Ichimatsu constató que había hablado dormido. El joven no pudo soportar la vergüenza y le lanzó de forma impulsiva una almohada directo al rostro a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –

-Eso es por entrar sin permiso. –

-Toqué la puerta pero no abrías… Pensé que te habías marchado ya. –

-No es excusa. – Tenía razón, no lo era.

-Bien, lo lamento, en serio. Sólo vine a decirte que fuéramos a la playa con todos los demás. –

El menor se quedó en silencio un momento, luego suspiró. _-_ Está bien, me cambiaré de ropa y los alcanzo después. –

-Necesitas saber en qué lugar estaremos, te esperaré afuera. No te demores. – Luego salió de la habitación.

- _Creo que se molestó. Maldición… ¿por qué no puedo controlar las tonterías que sueño? –_

El joven despeinado salió de su habitación con unas sandalias tipo "crocs", camiseta lavanda, unas bermudas grises que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas y una toalla.

-¿Listo? Vámonos, y no olvides cerrar la puerta… -

El otro gruñó un poco pero le hizo caso. Caminando por los pasillos del hotel, el menor se preguntó por qué Karamatsu tenía la misma ropa con la que había llegado.

-Oye, ¿qué no vas a cambiarte? –

-Jyushimasu se llevó mi toalla y mi mochila, y yo tengo el traje de baño debajo de la ropa. – Ichimatsu se puso nervioso al escuchar eso y por reflejo se alejó un poco más de él. El mayor lo notó.

-Jaja, sí, sé lo que piensas. Hace poco Totty acaba de decirme que soy un pervertido. –

 _-Así que pervertido… -_ Entonces al joven despeinado se le ocurrió algo insensato.

-Hey, Kusomatsu, cámbiate de ropa aquí. –

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Estamos en el pasillo. –

-No hay nadie. –

-Bueno… estás tú. –

 _-¿Por qué de repente eso te importa? –_

-¿Y? –

-Hmm… Está bien, muero de calor de todos modos. – Terminó al no querer discutir por algo así.

- _¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué le pedí hacer esto? –_ Ya era muy tarde para razonarlo. Karamatsu se quitó su camiseta azul marino; debajo tenía otra mucho más delgada, sin mangas y de color negro. Para ese momento el muchacho de camiseta lavanda ya se sentía demasiado nervioso. Así fue hasta que se quitó lo demás. A Ichimatsu recién le cayó de golpe lo que le había pedido. Se le hizo una eternidad el ver cómo se quitaba el cinturón y bajaba los pantalones. Además el desvergonzado de su hermano mayor tenía unos shorts tan cortos que casi parecía una trusa.

Estaba a punto de quitarse la camiseta negra también cuando aquello que hacía a Ichimatsu sentirse una persona repugnante hizo acto de presencia. Rápido tuvo que marcharse.

-Karamatsu, adelántate. Olvidé mi mochila. –

-¿Qué? No, espera… no la necesitas, puedes usar la mía. Además ya te dije que no sabes dónde estamos. –

-Los buscaré, no son difíciles de distinguir. Haz caso y lárgate. – Ordenó, marchándose de regreso a su habitación a paso veloz.

 _-Ichimatsu… ¿qué le pasará? ¿Será que le doy pena ajena y por eso no quiso que me cambiara a plena vista de todos? –_ Pensó estúpidamente. - _No sabe el trabajo que me costó hacer esto frente a él. Últimamente me has hecho sentir muy intranquilo, hermano… sobretodo desde… -_ Cerró sus ojos… en lo que menos quería pensar era en eso. Suspiró profundo y se adelantó.

Mientras, Ichimatsu llegó casi corriendo a su habitación, entró y se encerró con llave. Se repetía persistente que debía tranquilizarse, pero no podía.

 _-Ese imbécil acabará conmigo si no hago algo. –_ Entonces sintió que lo inevitable se alzaba en su entrepierna.

- _Maldición, ya no puedo con esto. Supongo que sólo debo dejarlo salir y ya… -_ Y así lo hizo. Era la primera vez que en serio lo hacía estando Karamatsu en su mente. Fue tan amargo...

Recordó la noche en que su hermano durmió aferrado a él, en cómo lo rodeó con sus brazos… en cómo sintió su respiración recorriendo su nuca. Todo eso lo excitó mucho más.

 _-Karamatsu… Karamatsu… -_

Al llegar al éxtasis y derramar su esencia junto con una inevitable lágrima de pesar, supo que sería un muy largo día. Sólo uno, del resto de su vida…

 _-No sé si pueda soportarlo. -_

•••

Ichimatsu llegó a la playa y como supuso, no fue difícil encontrar a sus hermanos; no habían muchas personas ahí de todas maneras. Osomatsu y Choromatsu le hicieron señas y fue hacia ellos. Habían rentado sillas, mesas, algunas camas de playa y grandes sombrillas multicolores para todos.

-¿No es fabuloso, Ichimatsu? – Preguntó el primer hermano. En realidad, lo era. El mar no era de sus cosas favoritas pero debía admitir que la vista era hermosa.

-Me gusta la vista. ¿Y dónde están los demás? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba con su pose de siempre en una de las sillas y dejaba la mochila que usó de excusa para separarse de Karamatsu en la arena.

Choromatsu respondió su duda. -Jyushimatsu sigue nadando de costa a costa y no parece querer detenerse. Totty está ahí bronceándose. – Señaló a un lado de su hermano mayor. Recostado sobre una toalla blanca y bronceándose la espalda, dormido al parecer. Osomatsu ya le había hecho una travesura, escribió: "Osomatsu estuvo aquí." con protector solar. -Cuando se le queme la espalda será graciosísimo, jeje. – Rio el mayor. Totty se lo haría pagar más tarde.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Karamatsu? Pensábamos que estaba contigo. –

- _¿Qué? –_ Eso se le hizo extraño; se supone que él debió llegar mucho antes que él.

-No lo sé. – Se limitó a decir.

-Ustedes dos sí que son recatados, hermanitos. – Señaló el mayor. -Mírense, ¿qué clase de ropa es esa? Con esas bermudas y camisetas tan largas. Yo al menos tengo un short normal.

-No molestes. – Despreció Choromatsu.

-Vamos, hace calor, quítate esto. – El primer Matsuno se acercó al tercero con la intención de quitarle su camiseta color aguamarina.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjame en paz! – Comenzaron a forcejear.

-Jaja, no seas así, muéstrale tu piel de bebé al mundo. – Al final logró quitársela. Choromatsu enrojeció abochornado.

-Eres un idiota… -

-Estás sudando, ¿sí que tenías calor, cierto? – Lo conocía muy bien. Ichimatsu los miraba juguetear, preguntándose dónde diablos estaba Karamatsu. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de ir a buscarlo sólo porque sabía que lo cuestionarían enseguida.

Unos diez minutos después, vieron a Karamatsu a lo lejos. Venía acompañado con una mujer bastante bonita con un traje de baño color naranja.

-¿Estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo? – Preguntó alterado el primer hermano.

-No puede ser… - Dijo también el tercero. Mientras, el cuarto lo único que pudo hacer fue contraerse más en sí mismo, abrazando sus piernas y cerrar sus ojos como si quisiera encerrar su sentir tan profundo como fuera posible.

Osomatsu se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

-Hey, Karamatsu, ¿quién es ésta linda jovencita que te acompaña? –

-Es una salvavidas. – Respondió su hermano. La señorita se inclinó con cortesía. -Le acabo de pedir ayuda para atrapar a Jyushimatsu. – El mayor comprendió.

-Ah, tienes razón. Como está nadando como un loco, en cualquier momento va a colapsar, ¿cierto? –

-Exacto. –

-¿Nos vamos? Ya no falta mucho. – Le pidió a la salvavidas. Enseguida entraron al agua e intentaron abarcar el área donde el enérgico muchacho nadaba. Los tres hermanos observaron la escena. Como el segundo Matsuno supuso, Jyushimatsu repentinamente dejó de nadar, lo había hecho por tanto tiempo que sus músculos no lo soportaron, se acalambró y paralizó por completo. Pero la salvavidas puso sostenerlo y de inmediato Karamatsu la ayudó a traerlo a la costa.

Después el joven de ceño fruncido lo cargó solo y lo recostó en una toalla contigua a la de Totty.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿se quedó dormido? – Preguntó sorprendida la joven.

-Ah, sí. Nuestro hermano es… algo peculiar. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. – Se inclinó con respeto.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu se quedaron boquiabiertos. Karamatsu no estaba flirteando con ella, es más, ni siquiera parecía estar interesado. La señorita se marchó sin más porque seguía en servicio.

-¿Acabas de ver lo mismo que yo, Choromatsu? –

-Creo que es la insolación, tal vez le derritió el cerebro. –

Ichimatsu lo había visto todo también. Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió aliviado, así que se relajó un poco. Mientras todo pasaba había estado mordiendo su labio inferior sin darse cuenta, tanto que se había hecho sangrar un poco.

Sin perder tiempo Osomatsu fue corriendo hacia su hermano mayor y lo golpeó en la cabeza. -¡Karamatsu, grandísimo idiota! ¡Por qué no le pediste que se quedara un poco más! –

-¡Auch!… eso me dolió. ¿De qué estás hablando? Es una salvavidas, no puede quedarse aunque quiera… -

-¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? ¡¿Qué hombre no sueña con coquetear con una linda salvavidas cuando viene a la playa?! –

Karamatsu entendió… -¡Ahh! Diablos, tienes razón, creo que estaba más preocupado por my little Jyushimatsu en esos momentos. – Dijo pensativo.

Su hermano mayor se puso una mano en la frente… -Cielos, no pareces ser tú mismo. No creo que vayas tener tanta suerte de nuevo en lo que te resta de vida. – Le puso una mano comprensiva en su hombro y se volvió a sentar.

El menor siguió pensando. _-Creo que tiene razón, ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes? –_ Pero después, al mirar que Ichimatsu ya había llegado, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Pronto fue hacia él.

-Oye Ichimatsu, no muy lejos de aquí venden bebidas que se ven muy bien. Acompáñame a traer para todos. – Le pidió con una amplia sonrisa. Él le clavó su habitual mirada seria, pero no lo pensó mucho para responder en todo caso.

-Está bien. – Sus hermanos los vieron marcharse.

-¡Jmm! Bueno, tampoco quise decir que tuviera alguna oportunidad con ella. – Mencionó el mayor mientras colocaba las manos en su nuca y se ponía cómodo recargándose por completo en la silla.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tú sí? –

-Si se presenta la oportunidad no la voy a despreciar, pero ahora mismo estoy muy cómodo junto a mi adorable hermano menor que tiene piel de bebé. – Le sonrió con amplitud y cerró sus ojos para relajarse. Su hermano menor volteó su mirada hacia otra parte.

-Cómo te gusta decir tonterías… -

•••

-Mira, es por acá. – Camino hacia el puesto de bebidas, Karamatsu miró a su hermano y notó que tenía sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Una vez más, siguiendo sus impulsos, se acercó a él violando su espacio personal y le limpió la sangre con la yema de su dedo índice.

-Ichimatsu, ¿qué te pasó? Parece que te mordiste. – Casi al instante miró que Ichimatsu se asustó y se apartó rápido de él.

-¡Lo siento! Siempre olvido que no debo acercarme demasiado. – La verdad era, que su hermano no estaba asustado, sino nervioso en exceso. Si bien era cierto, antes sí odiaba que se acercara a él, pero era porque no comprendía sus razones. Y ahora que ya se había percatado de todo y lo aceptaba, la sensación de éxtasis y dolor lo abrumaban. Le gustaba y lo detestaba; pero a pesar de todo, de lo único que estaba seguro es que lo deseaba tener cerca, ahora lo sabía muy bien. Cerca… de una manera que de seguro Karamatsu consideraría repulsiva.

-Está bien, no importa. – Respondió sencillo y conciso como siempre.

Ichimatsu ni por asomo lo sospechaba, pero Karamatsu también comenzaba a tener ideas extrañas. Para empezar, siempre que irrumpía su espacio personal lo hacía sin ser consciente y sin embargo su cercanía era tenaz. Más aún porque su hermano comenzaba a aceptarlo, muy lento pero constante al mismo tiempo. Eso lo llenaba de dicha, tal vez mucha más de la que creía sentir. Ichimatsu lo hacía feliz… ¿Cómo alguien tan sombrío y huraño como él podía tenerlo de tan buen humor últimamente? ¿Cómo lograba hacerlo sonreír tanto?

- _Quiero acercarme. –_ Ese pensamiento que habitaba en lo profundo de la mente de Karamatsu hacía que moviera el cuerpo de manera casi automática. Puso su brazo en los hombros de su hermano menor y recargó la mejilla en su cabello. Su postura encorvada lo hacía más corto de estatura que él.

Para Ichimatsu sus acciones eran tan agridulces… Siempre que Karamatsu hacía ese tipo de cosas él intentaba no exteriorizar nada. A veces lo lograba, a veces no; como en ese momento, de hecho. El segundo hermano miró de nuevo esa expresión tan extraña en su rostro. Era tan confuso verlo de esa manera.

Aún tenía la camiseta negra puesta y como estaba empapado al abrazarlo alcanzó a mojarlo también.

-¡Ah! Lo lamento, te mojé. – Apenas se dio cuenta, aunque Ichimatsu lo sintió desde el principio. -Creo que mejor me quito la camiseta. –

-¡No! – Gritó impulsivo el menor.

-¿Qué pasa? – Luego lo pensó. -Ah, sí. Es vergonzoso para ti, ¿cierto? –

- _No tienes idea… -_

-A nadie le gustan los exhibicionistas, Kusomatsu, y tú eres un ávido en mostrar tu aburrido cuerpo. –

- _¿A-aburrido? _¿Por qué siento que eso te molesta? –__ Pensó el mayor. -Oye, creo que más bien tú eres el que debería quitarse la camiseta. Hace mucho calor, ¿no crees? Te ves rojo y sudoroso. – Lo estaba, pero no por el calor.

-Yo no tengo tanto calor, estoy bien así. –

-¿Ah sí? Yo no lo creo. – Mirarlo fingiendo impavidez lo animaba a portarse un poco bravucón con él. Con rapidez se movió y se puso detrás suyo, levantó su camiseta y con sus manos frías le tocó el vientre. –¡Ja!, mira cómo sudas, te estás cocinando aquí dentro. - Ichimatsu gritó, se giró al instante y le pegó a Karamatsu con la rodilla justo en la cadera, haciéndolo caer. Como aún estaba mojado mucha arena se le quedó pegada al cuerpo.

- _No tocarlo… ya entendí… -_ Sabía que no debía. _-Y aún así siempre lo hago. –_ _Tosió con dolor por el golpe._

-Tus manos están heladas, idiota. – Sonrojado le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El mayor la aceptó.

 _-Siempre eres así… Tan malo pero adorable al mismo tiempo…_ \- Tardó en darse cuenta qué palabras había usado para referirse a su hermano, pero sí lo notó. _-Un momento, ¿qué fue lo que dije? -_

-Ya vámonos, tengo sed. – Mandó el menor, adelantándose.

 _-¿Quién lo diría? En serio me hiciste pensar que eres adorable_ … - Caviló, sonriendo confundido. No sabía desde cuándo pensaba así acerca de él.

Mientras, Ichimatsu luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el toque de las manos frías de Karamatsu no lo hiciera enloquecer frente a él.

•••

Ambos regresaron con seis bebidas preparadas para todos. Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu ya estaban despiertos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Reclamó el menor de todos, ahora recostado en una de las camas para playa.

-Son bebidas preparadas, Totty. Siempre se demoran. –

-¡Yo quiero la piña colada! – Exigió el quinto hermano.

-Lo sabía, little brother, aquí tienes. – Éste se la bebió rápidamente.

-¡Rica! ¡Hustle hustle! Ahora iré a nadar otra vez. –

-¡Espera, debes esperar un poco! – Advirtió Choromatsu.

-¿Hmm? ¿Cuánto tiempo? –

-No sé, media hora, supongo. –

-¡Bien! Voy a practicar mi swing entonces. – Enseguida tomó un tronco de palmera que se encontró y sin demora empezó a practicar.

-¡Las olas me ayudan a sincronizarme! ¡Es genial! –

-Je, Jyushimatsu nii-san nunca cambia, ¿cierto? – De repente dos hombres se acercaron a Totty.

-Hola, mi amigo quiere saber si te puede invitar un trago. – Los cuatro hermanos presentes no se sorprendieron; no era la primera vez que su hermano menor llamaba la atención de los de su mismo sexo. Y era como si los demás fueran invisibles a pesar de ser idénticos a Todomatsu.

- _No saben en lo que se están metiendo. –_ Pensó alguno de los cuatro, o tal vez todos.

-¿Un trago, eh? – Rio con picardía. -¿Puedes traerme la bebida más costosa del lugar? –

-¿Más costosa? –

-Sí, es lo que me gusta. –

-Uh… está bien. – Después se marcharon, seguro que a traérsela.

-¿En qué crees que estás pensando, Totty? – Interrogó Choromatsu.

-¿Qué? Una o dos bebidas gratis no me harán daño. –

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si te piden que los acompañes o algo así? Recuerda que ya te ha pasado antes. –

-Oh, para eso tengo a Jyushimatsu nii-san. – Contestó risueño mientras levantaba su brazo para saludarlo. -¿Verdad que sí, Jyushimatsu nii-san? –

-¡Totty es un demonio! – Sonrió haciendo mofa de su hermano menor, sin dejar de batear en el aire con el tronco en sus manos.

-Je, ¿lo ves? Él me protegerá. – Todos lo miraron con disgusto y confusión. No estaban seguros pero casi podían jurar que ellos tenían alguna especie de acuerdo que ignoraban.

-Bien, los dejo por ahora. – Habló Osomatsu.

-¿A dónde vas? –

-Al hotel, estoy cansado y quiero tomar una siesta. Karamatsu, deberías venir conmigo; tú y yo somos los únicos que no hemos dormido después del viaje tan cansado que hicimos. –

-Me gustaría, pero esperaré hasta la noche. -

-Ah bueno, entonces Choromatsu vendrá conmigo. –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero ir contigo. –

-Shh, cállate y ven. – Le dijo susurrando cerca de su oído.

-Hmm… - La curiosidad le hizo seguirlo. Ambos se marcharon rumbo al hotel.

Los cuatro hermanos restantes se quedaron en la playa. Pasó la media hora y Jyushimatsu comenzó a nadar de nuevo.

-Ichimatsu, ¿quieres nadar? – Preguntó Karamatsu.

-No. –

-Vamos, te hace falta refrescarte un poco. – Entonces le extendió la mano. De nuevo esa mano… Cada vez que se la ofrecía, el joven despeinado siempre quería tomarla, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Bien, entraré al agua pero sólo en la orilla, ¿entendido? –

-¿Por qué? –

-Tú sabes que no me gusta nadar, además no sé hacerlo muy bien. –

-Jaja, de acuerdo, gatito que odias el agua. Oye, ¿quieres que te enseñe? –

 _-¿Gatito? –_ Empezó a recordar la vez que Karamatsu estuvo ebrio y le mordió la oreja; eso lo hizo ruborizarse. _–Creo que entrar al agua es una buena idea después de todo, espero que esté fría. Lo necesito… –_

-Cierra la boca Kusomatsu. Vete nadando hasta ese islote y quédate ahí. – Le ordenó, señalándolo.

-Oye, quítate la camiseta. – Ignoró su agresividad.

-¡Tch! - Le hizo caso porque a pesar de que había traído su mochila con él, no guardó ningún cambio de ropa. Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó en la silla.

-Vaya, Ichimatsu, estás más pálido de lo que recordaba. Necesitas asolearte más. –

-¡Cállate Kusomatsu! No fastidies… -

 _-También iba a decir que tu piel se ve muy suave… Pero si lo digo me ahogarías aquí mismo. -_

Ya habían entrado al agua; era nítida y se sentía muy bien en sus pies. A Ichimatsu le dio un escalofrío. - _Está fría… menos mal. -_ También notó que Karamatsu aún no le soltaba la mano. - _Me pregunto cuándo se va a dar cuenta. –_

Estaba lo suficientemente embelesado para no advertir que su hermano lo llevaba más profundo en el mar. Fue entonces cuando sintió que el agua le llegaba arriba de la cintura y ahí entró en pánico.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! – Jaló su mano soltándolo con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, hasta aquí llegaremos, ¿bien? Además aquí el oleaje es muy bajo, estarás bien. – Aunque dijera eso, aún seguía asustado. Intentó regresar pero el mayor lo tomó del brazo.

-No te asustes. Ven, confía en mí. – Al ver que él no lo dejaría ir, sintió que se quedaba sin opciones. _-Supongo que tendré que hacer lo que éste idiota me diga. –_ El mayor lo tomó de ambos brazos; para ese momento el pobre Ichimatsu ya estaba demasiado nervioso. Por el agua pero más por Karamatsu.

-¿Ya viste lo fácil que es para Jyushimatsu? – Ambos observaron cómo nadaba un poco menos frenético que antes pero con la misma energía de siempre.

-Hmm… -

-Toma mis manos. – Aún muy inquieto, lo hizo.

-Ahora, despacio, relaja tus piernas y deja que floten. Cuando hacía eso, Karamatsu soltó sus manos y las colocó en el pecho y abdomen del temeroso Ichimatsu. Volteándolo boca abajo.

 _-Maldición… -_

-Ahora nada de perrito, bueno, de gatito. Tú sabes cómo es. – Dijo sonriendo.

-No quiero… -

-Te juro que no te soltaré. – Esas palabras lo sobrecogieron. - _Bueno, ¿qué más da? –_ Se dijo mientras empezaba a nadar, lento. Su hermano no lo soltó en ningún momento.

Lo sostenía con firmeza; para el joven sentir las manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo era una agonía, un estado muy frecuente con el que tenía que lidiar desde hace varios meses.

Mientras, Karamatsu veía la postura de su hermano al nadar; también podía sentir muy bien su suave piel. Le parecía bastante lindo…

 _-Con que lindo… -_ El joven de camiseta negra se preguntó desde cuándo había estado pensando de esa manera sobre su hermano. _-Tal vez siempre lo ha sido y sólo lo he empezado a notar porque sus ansias por matarme han ido disminuyendo. –_ No sabía cuánta razón tenía, pero él no sospechaba nada aún. Recordó fugazmente sus visiones ilusorias… al mismo tiempo que decidió enterrar la quimera de sus sueños tan profundo en su mente como pudo.

 _-Quiero verlo de frente. –_ Ese deseo transitó por su cabeza mientras lo miraba nadando. De nuevo en un acto casi involuntario, con lentitud lo comenzó a girar en el agua.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué diablos haces! – Gritó espantado el menor.

-No te preocupes, quiero que intentes flotar de espaldas. – Al girarlo por completo pudo divisar su rostro mojado y temeroso.

- _Jmm, muy lindo… -_ Más pensamientos casi maquinales. –Relájate y siente cómo flotas, es muy reconfortante. –

-¡No! – En verdad estaba asustado, así que intentó ponerse de pie. Sin querer se liberó del agarre de su hermano y se hundió un poco en el agua.

-¡Espera! ¡No te muevas así! – El mayor se puso nervioso y sin perder ni un segundo lo cargó en sus brazos. El menor, aún despavorido, lo abrazó con fuerza recorriendo su espalda, tanta que lo estaba rasguñando. Cerró sus ojos y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

Karamatsu se sobresaltó.

Casi de inmediato, Ichimatsu, azarado por completo, levantó su cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Aún abrazándolo, lo miró de frente. Ambos tenían sus rostros tan cerca del otro que podían ver cómo las gotas de agua salina se deslizaban con lentitud por su piel. Karamatsu estaba muy confundido, pero ver de cerca los ojos tan sorprendidos de su hermano turbó los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo incomprensible para él. Los dos se paralizaron mirándose mutuamente, y tuvo que ser Jyushimatsu quien rompiera semejante tensión.

De manera fortuita el quinto hermano nadó cerca de ahí y cuando los miró se abalanzó hacia ellos.

-¡Nii-san! – Gritó con fuerza, cayéndoles encima y sumergiéndolos por completo.

-¡Jyushimatsu! ¡¿Estás loco?! – Gritaron los mayores al salir a la superficie, por suerte para Ichimatsu no era muy profunda.

-¡Jaja! Lo siento, quería saludarlos. – Entonces algo llamó su atención.

-¡Bien! Tengo que irme. – Les dijo con un rostro serio que los inquietó un poco.

Jyushimatsu se dirigió rápido hacia Totty, que ya estaba de nuevo en compañía de los dos hombres de antes. Parecían ser de su misma edad pero mucho más corpulentos que su hermano menor.

Todomatsu se bebía con tranquilidad la bebida que le había traído uno de ellos, la más costosa y sabrosa del lugar.

-Gracias, me gusta su sabor. – Agradeció tranquilo, aún relajado en su cama de playa. El hombre acomedido se sentó junto a él, en la silla contigua.

-Hay muchas más bebidas de donde vino ésta, ¿por qué no lo compruebas y vienes conmigo un rato? Te prometo que la pasarás muy bien. -

-Oh, no gracias, sólo necesito una. – Los presentes se confundieron por su actitud.

-Tómalo como un favor para mí por haber gastado tanto dinero en ti, ¿qué dices? –

-¿Hmm? Pero si yo no te pedí gastar nada, tú te ofreciste y yo sólo acepté… - Respondió altanero el sexto Matsuno mientras hacía una mueca de candor obviamente falsa.

-Me parece que sólo se está burlando de ti. – Mencionó el compañero del otro sujeto.

-Tu amigo tiene algo de razón, la verdad es que no me interesan los chicos, lo siento. – Añadió tranquilo, sorbiendo y disfrutando su bebida gratis. Eso hizo enfadar al hombre timado y con rudeza le quitó su bebida de las manos, tirándola en la arena.

-Vaya, qué desperdicio… - Esa apatía lo hizo enojar más.

-No me gustan los maricas que se pasan de listos… - Intentó tomarlo de una de sus muñecas, pero otra mano lo detuvo.

-¡Eh! ¡Hola Totty! ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el recién llegado con una sonrisa aterradora, parándose delante de él.

-Creo que éste chico quiere llevarme con él a la fuerza, Jyushimatsu nii-san. –

-Hmm… ¿en serio? - El quinto hermano dejó de sonreír.

- _Oh, esto es malo. –_ Pensó Totty. -Pero no pasa nada, nii-san. Éstos chicos ya se iban, ¿cierto? –

-¿Acaso crees que éste enclenque me da miedo? Tiene tu misma apariencia y de seguro también es un jodido marica como tú. – Retó el sujeto, sonriendo confiado.

-Mira, Totty. Parece que quiere pelear. – Mencionó tranquilo Jyushimatsu, contrayendo sus músculos y mostrando su marcada figura.

-Nii-san, tampoco lo vayas a lastimar. No es para tanto, ¿está bien? No quiero que te metas en problemas. – Luego Todomatsu cerró sus ojos, entrelazó sus manos y se volvió a relajar.

El sujeto, ya bastante furioso, se quiso acercar a él pero Jyushimatsu, con una feroz sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, le hizo una llave de lucha que lo dejó inconsciente con facilidad. El compañero del hombre se aterró y se lo llevó a rastras para no acarrear más problemas. Totty suspiró.

-Me pregunto cuántas veces sucederá ésta vez. Quisiera tener unas vacaciones tranquilas. –

-¡Ja! Y por una bebida gratis, ¡Totty, eres muy malo! –

-Sí, sí, muy malo, Jyushimatsu nii-san. Bien, aquí tienes tu recompensa por tu valiosa ayuda. – Sacó algo de su bolsa de viaje. Era una pala pequeña.

-Mira, ahora puedes cavar y recolectar caracoles. Trae uno color tornasol para mí, ¿quieres? –

-¡Sí! – Aceptó alegre.

-Entiendo, así que sobornas a Jyushimatsu para que sea tu guardaespaldas. – Karamatsu e Ichimatsu recién llegaban a su encuentro, mientras miraban cómo el quinto hermano se divertía cavando en la arena como un niño.

-Yo diría más bien que es un trueque justo y honesto, jeje. –

•••

Osomatsu y Choromatsu se dirigían al hotel.

-Oye, ya dime qué es lo que quieres. Preferiría estar en la playa, ¿sabes? –

-Sígueme y verás. La verdad es que quería que Karamatsu me acompañara ésta vez pero sabes que nunca desprecio tu compañía… - Su hermano murmuró con desagrado.

-Mira, aquí es. – Dijo con unos grandes ojos felices y luminosos.

-Esto… es… -

-Exactamente… -

Choromatsu se puso una mano en la frente con fastidio. -¿Cómo te atreves a traerme a un casino? ¿Éste era el secreto, gran idiota? –

-En parte. –

-No me digas… De seguro lo que pretendías era que Karamatsu viniera contigo porque es el único al que le queda dinero y querías hacerlo gastar por ti, ¿o me equivoco? –

-Me conoces muy bien. –

-Eres un aprovechado charlatán, Osomatsu nii-san. –

-Jaja, lo sé. Pero espera, en realidad todo tiene un motivo. –

-¿En serio? Mejor que sea bueno. –

-Ésta misma semana será nuestro cumpleaños, ¿cierto? La verdad es que quería que me prestara dinero para jugar aquí y poder regalarle algo especial con lo que gane. -

-Déjame ver si te entiendo… ¿Pensabas quitarle dinero a Karamatsu para poder apostar como siempre lo haces, y si acaso ganabas algo, con ese dinero comprarle un regalo? –

Osomatsu se tocó la nariz.

-Eres un embustero sinvergüenza, hermano. Estoy seguro que estás usando eso de excusa para venir a jugar nada más. -

-¿Ves cómo eres la voz de mi consciencia? -

Choromatsu suspiró con cansancio. -Bien… mira, tengo algo de efectivo. Te lo prestaré si prometes no pisar éste lugar al menos en éstas vacaciones. –

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – El menor, molesto, lo tomó del cuello moviéndolo de un lado a otro. -¿Quieres que te mate? ¿Todavía que soy tan amable contigo y te dejo arrastrarme a éste lugar sólo para que sigas burlándote de mí? -

-¡Auch! ¡Pero todo era por una buena causa! – Después lo soltó, suspirando de nuevo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué regalarle? – Ambos caminaban de nuevo rumbo al hotel, dejando al casino atrás.

-Pensaba comprar una botella de algún licor fino. Todos podríamos brindar. Es lo que Karamatsu querría. –

-Es lo que tú quieres, mejor dicho. –

-Como siempre, me atrapaste. –

-A propósito, ¿quieres ir por un trago? –

-Hmm, sí… por qué no… -

•••

El resto de ese día transcurrió con relativa normalidad. A veces cada Matsuno se iba por su lado y muchas otras se quedaban todos juntos conviviendo. Esa misma noche todos se fueron a dormir temprano; seguían cansados por el viaje, pero nada que una buena noche de descanso no solucionara.

•••

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, Osomatsu tocó frenético a la puerta de la habitación de Karamatsu.

-¡Oye, Karamatsu! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos, vamos! – Un minuto después, abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Osomatsu? Son las siete de la mañana. – Bostezó.

-¡Karamatsu! No vas a creer lo que me pasó. – Le dijo susurrando muy despacio aunque el muy tonto ya había hecho el suficiente ruido como para despertar a todo el hotel al tocar a la puerta. -Fui en la madrugada a jugar al casino y mira lo que me gané en un sorteo. – Le mostró cuatro boletos para un crucero con todo incluido que zarparía esa misma tarde. -Veinticuatro horas de lujos y comodidades en un barco que recorrerá algunas de las islas del lugar. ¿No es magnífico? -

-Osomatsu, ¿por qué me da la impresión de que no dormiste en toda la noche? –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

-No sé, tal vez sea porque estás recargado en la pared tambaleándote con los ojos cerrados… - Respondió sarcástico.

-Jaja, vaya. –

-¿Te ayudo a ir a tu habitación? –

-No, sólo déjame entrar, dormiré un rato aquí. Choromatsu no debe saber que fui al casino. –

- _¿De qué está hablando? Si él duerme en otro cuarto… -_

-Estás ebrio. –

-¿Ah? No, ¿qué va? No me calumnies. –

-Hmm… -

-Sólo llévame a tu cama, quiero dormir. –

 _-Rayos, va a ver el balcón. -_

-Bien, bien. – Enseguida lo ayudó a sostenerse. Ichimatsu y Choromatsu abrieron las puertas de sus habitaciones justo a tiempo para ver cómo Osomatsu y Karamatsu entraban a la habitación éste último.

Al tercer hermano le dio una especie de tic nervioso en el ojo en cuanto los miró. Por su parte, Ichimatsu se quedó en blanco. Después se miraron uno al otro.

- _¿Vi lo que creo que vi? –_ Pensaron ambos de seguro.

-Debo seguir dormido. – Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Seguido de eso regresaron a seguir descansando.

•••

Tres horas después, todos se reunieron en la cafetería del hotel. Mientras desayunaban, Osomatsu, aún con resaca, les dio las buenas noticias. Choromatsu lo reprendió con severidad por haberse marchado al casino a pesar de haberle hecho prometer que no lo haría. Aunque en el fondo le alegró lo del crucero gratis como a todos los demás.

-Como sólo tengo cuatro boletos, tenemos que decidir quién se quedará. Como yo fui quien los ganó para nosotros, es obvio que tengo todo el derecho de ir. ¿Pero qué tal ustedes? –

-No puedes dejarme sin la oportunidad de estar en un crucero, Osomatsu nii-san. ¡Yo haría lo mismo por ti! –

-No esperarás que crea eso, Totty, ¿o sí? –

-Yo no iré. – ¿Habló Ichimatsu con tranquilidad.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué? –

-Me mareo mucho en los barcos. –

-¿Seguro que es por eso? -

-Lo diré de ésta manera: No hay poder humano en éste planeta que me haga subirme a ese crucero. –

-Ah, entiendo perfectamente. Te da miedo. – Ichimatsu no respondió.

-Bueno, ¿quién se quiere quedar con Ichimatsu? – El alegre quinto hermano sonrió todavía más al escuchar eso. -¡Dejemos que Karamatsu nii-san se quede también! –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso, Jyushimatsu? – Reclamó el segundo hermano.

-Yo pienso que mereces venir por habernos regalado éstas vacaciones. Pero por otra parte, lo del crucero fue gracias a Osomatsu nii-san. Además tú ya estuviste mucho tiempo en un barco… Cuando nos abandonaste… ¿recuerdas? – El acusado se quedó mudo.

Los cuatro Matsuno sonrieron con maldad… - _Bien jugado, Jyushimatsu. –_

-¡Entonces está decidido! –

-¡Pero!... – Karamatsu no pudo argumentar nada. Al final se resignó. Entre tanto, Ichimatsu sentía que quería devolver su desayuno. Y claro, era por la idea de quedarse ahí con Karamatsu sin la compañía de sus otros hermanos… Por un día completo…

Mientras se levantaban de su asiento, Ichimatsu miró directamente a su hermano menor, como diciéndole: – _"¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Jyushimatsu?!" –_ Quien sólo se limitó a sonreírle con cariño.

-Vayamos a empacar, el crucero zarpará en un par de horas. –

-Qué malagradecidos… En serio nos dejarán aquí. - Lamentó el segundo hermano, lagrimeando desilusionado.

- _Maldita sea mi suerte… -_ Pensó Ichimatsu. Aunque por supuesto, eso no tenía nada que ver con la suerte…

•••

Anotaciones: Habrá sobrecarga de romance en el próximo capítulo. òwó También un par de sorpresas, o eso creo yo… Algunas buenas, otras no tanto… Muchas gracias por leer.


	19. Vacaciones - Parte 2

-Volveremos mañana. ¡Cuídense en nuestra ausencia! – Y así sin más, esa misma tarde, cínicamente los cuatro hermanos se subieron al crucero y se marcharon.

Karamatsu, aún molesto les decía adiós agitando su brazo. Mientras, Ichimatsu estaba aferrado a un poste.

-¿Qué haces? –

-No me soltaré hasta se pierdan de vista… -

-Jaja, bien. Ya no falta mucho. –

Cuando dejaron de divisar el barco, Ichimatsu empezó a caminar rumbo al hotel.

-¿A dónde vas, Ichimatsu? –

-Me iré a dormir. –

-¿A dormir? Pero apenas son las cinco. –

-Estoy cansado. – Era mentira. El joven despeinado se sentía demasiado ansioso ante la posibilidad de pasar mucho tiempo con su hermano a solas. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera para evitarlo, pero lo único que se le ocurría era encerrarse en su habitación del hotel. Podía soportar estar solo con él, pero no por tanto tiempo sin sus hermanos. El sólo pensar en eso lo alteraba en demasía.

-Bueno, cerca de aquí hay un mirador. Me gustaría ir a ver el atardecer desde ahí. –

-Ah… bien. Te veo después entonces. – Quería separarse de él lo antes posible. Y un decepcionado Karamatsu, al notar su determinación por regresar, lo aceptó.

-Ten cuidado al regresar. – Intentó sonreír, aunque su decepción era evidente. Ambos se miraron un momento y luego se fueron caminando hacia lados opuestos.

Eso alivió un poco al muchacho de mirada decaída; por primera vez Karamatsu no le pedía que lo acompañase. Pero apenas caminó algunos pocos pasos cuando sus pensamientos negativos lo atacaron.

 _-¿Por qué no me pidió que lo acompañara? Lo normal es que insista hasta convencerme, ¿no es así? Hmm, no... Soy un estúpido, esto es perfecto, ahora sólo regresaré al hotel y… –_ No pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado. - _¿En serio voy a evitarlo por un día entero? Ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo. O si quiero hacerlo… -_

Entre tanto, Karamatsu no pensaba muy diferente. Claro que iba a pedirle que lo acompañara, pero por primera vez desde que llegaron, en serio se puso a pensar en que tal vez asediaba demasiado a su hermano.

- _Ichimatsu debe querer su espacio, pero yo no dejo de pedirle que me acompañe a todas partes. Seguramente está cansándose de eso. Pero… -_ Dio un gran suspiro, cabizbajo y pensativo. – _Me gusta… su compañía… -_

Pensarlo lo hacía sonreír y lo confundía al mismo tiempo, aunque no de mala manera. Suponía que era porque su hermano menor estaba tratándolo mucho mejor que antes y era normal para él querer aprovecharlo.

- _Aprovecharlo… Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Para que yo me sienta bien conmigo mismo? No, eso es ridículo. Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz y que sonría de nuevo. Ojalá Ichimatsu pudiera ver lo bonita que es su sonrisa… -_ Su propio pensamiento lo impresionó. _-Qué raro… he estado usando demasiados adjetivos que jamás creí usar para referirme a Ichimatsu. ¿Cómo ha pasado de ser alguien oscuro y arisco a alguien tan lindo? –_

De nuevo esa palabra…

Entonces, todas sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas de súbito cuando sintió que lo jalaban de su camiseta. Karamatsu de inmediato se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Era él…

-… ¿Ichimatsu? –

-… Pensándolo bien… también tengo ganas de ver el atardecer desde un mirador. – Habló bajo y avergonzado, rehuyéndole la mirada, respirando agitado y notoriamente sonrojado. El corazón de Karamatsu latió con fuerza. - _¿Corrió hasta aquí? -_

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! - No pudo ocultar su felicidad y le dio un abrazo. Las acciones de Ichimatsu siempre lo hacían ser impulsivo. El abrazo fue pequeño y se separó de él rápido, pero eso fue suficiente para agitar a Ichimatsu al punto de provocarle escalofríos. Después de preguntarse porqué Karamatsu no le pidió que lo acompañase, casi al instante sintió la necesidad de arrepentirse de sus propias palabras. - _¿A quién creo que engaño? Quiero… quiero estar con él… -_ Había pensado poco antes de correr para alcanzarlo.

Karamatsu no podía evitar sentirse feliz, la expresión en su rostro era como un libro abierto.

-Bien, ya casi llegamos, sólo hay que subir los escalones. –

-Hmm, son demasiados, cuando lleguemos será de noche. –

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa. –

Aproximadamente cien escalones después llegaron al mirador. Ya no faltaba mucho para el ocaso. Ichimatsu se recargó en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Uff! ¿Fue un buen ejercicio, no crees? – Dijo divertido el mayor. Su hermano lo miró fastidiado.

-Vamos, no te enojes. Mira, vamos a sentarnos por allá. – Señaló una de las varias bancas de madera que había en el lugar.

Al acercarse un poco más a la orilla del mirador ambos pudieron ver lo hermoso que se veía el caer de la tarde desde esa altura. El bello contraste de colores cálidos a fríos y el océano que reflejaba las tonalidades del cielo hacían de la vista un deleite fantástico.

-Wow… ¿la vista es realmente genial, no crees, Ichimatsu? – El menor asintió.

-¿Te molesta si fumo? –

-No. – Enseguida su hermano sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumarlo. Ichimatsu lo miró atento.

-Dame uno también. –

-¿Hmm? Oh, está bien. – Volvió a sacar la cajetilla y se la entregó a su hermano, pero éste no quiso tomarla. En vez de eso le quitó el cigarrillo de su boca y se lo quedó. Karamatsu se desconcertó. Se prometió no volver a evocar ese recuerdo pero no pudo evitar pensar en un beso indirecto… Un beso… como el de sus alucinaciones… - _No… no pienses en eso. –_ Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. _–No pasa nada, tranquilízate... –_ Acto inmediato, encendió otro cigarrillo para él y tomó una actitud nimia al respecto.

Mientras fumaban tranquilos, Ichimatsu pensó en lo que acababa de hacer. _-¿Por qué demonios hice eso? -_ Él fue el primero en pensar en un beso indirecto e incluso lo hizo de manera mucho más descarada. – _Karamatsu tenía ésto en su boca… y yo lo quería en la mía. –_ Se había dicho subliminalmente antes de arrebatárselo.

Sentirse como alguien enfermo y transgresor ya era normal para él, pero ahora le preocupaba llevar sus retorcidos sentimientos a un nuevo nivel…

 _-Siempre y cuando él jamás sepa lo que siento por él, todo estará bien, ¿cierto? –_ No sabía cuánto tiempo podría refugiarse en ese razonamiento, pero en verdad lo intentaba. Aunque… sus acciones recientes decían todo lo contrario y, para su desgracia, Karamatsu empezaba a notarlo.

Cuando la noche se hizo presente, los jóvenes se percataron de algo peculiar: Comenzaron a llegar parejas de enamorados. Prácticamente en cada banca libre había una; pronto estar en ese lugar se tornó muy incómodo.

-Hay que regresar ya. - Dijo Ichimatsu al fin. Esa situación era irritante, en especial para él.

-De acuerdo. –

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontraron con un hombre que entregaba folletos a los turistas. Le dio uno a Karamatsu.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó curioso el menor.

-Vaya, aquí dice que habrá un festival de fuegos artificiales. –

-¿Cuándo? –

-Es hoy. Está como a media hora de camino. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Vamos? –

-Hmm… -

-Si estás cansado podemos regresar. –

-No, está bien… vamos. - Karamatsu sonrió. Al cuarto Matsuno le gustaba verlo sonreír…

Le gustaba tanto…

- _No es difícil complacer a este tonto… -_ Pensar así también le dibujaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque intentara permanecer indiferente frente a su hermano, verlo feliz lo hacía feliz también. Tanto que sonreír se volvía algo un poco más natural en él.

•••

Al llegar al festival se sorprendieron de grata manera. Había varios puestos comerciales de comida, ropa, regalos y servicios, juegos de destreza y varias cosas más. Aunque se sentían bastante fuera de lugar porque varias personas en el festival vestían con kimonos y yukatas. Ichimatsu llevaba puesta una simple camiseta gris, bermudas color azul grisáceo y sus sandalias lilas; su hermano la misma camiseta negra sin mangas, jeans color azul acero y botas marrones.

-Desentonamos mucho comparados con éstas personas. –

-Ja, es cierto, pero no te preocupes. Podemos comprar un yukata, me parece haber visto un puesto que los vende. -

-No, hace calor. – Cuando dijo eso, el mayor observó algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Oye Ichimatsu. Ven conmigo. – El menor se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – Karamatsu no respondió, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó junto a un árbol. Ichimatsu se estaba asustando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kusomatsu? – Preguntó nervioso.

-Cierra los ojos. – Dijo con mucha seriedad.

-¿Q-qué? – El joven despeinado sintió que su corazón se le subía a la garganta…

-Sólo hazlo. Acabo de ver algo que te va a sorprender. – Ichimatsu no entendía nada, pero al final cerró sus ojos, muy inquieto. Sentía que se le quemarían las orejas por ruborizarse tanto.

-No los abras, ¿de acuerdo? – Poco después escuchó sus pasos, se estaba alejando. Quería abrir los ojos pero la curiosidad por saber lo que haría lo hizo mantenerlos cerrados. Un par de minutos después, Karamatsu regresó.

-Bien, ábrelos ya. – Así lo hizo. Su hermano tenía las manos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Hmm? –

-Mira. – Entonces le mostró lo que le había traído. Era un yukata color azul cobalto doblado con cuidado.

-¿Un yukata? –

-Es para ti. -

-Te dije que hace calor. –

-¡Ah! Pero éste tiene "something special". Entonces desplegó la prenda para que la viera completa. La parte inferior de la tela tenía un singular estampado… de gatos…

Ichimatsu se sorprendió mucho, su hermano mayor pudo ver cómo le brillaron los ojos.

-Lo acabo de ver y no pude resistirme. – Sonrió. -¿Quieres ponértelo? Vi un vestidor por aquí cerca.

Ichimatsu se quedó en blanco. Sintió todo su cuerpo débil, sus propios pies ya no lo podían sostener. Se deslizó en el árbol y se sentó en el pasto, sosteniendo su regalo con fuerza.

- _Maldito seas, Karamatsu… ¿Por qué siempre haces éstas cosas? –_

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡¿Qué tienes?! –

 _-Eres tan ingenuo que me vuelves loco, idiota…_ Estoy pensando… -

-¿Eh? –

-Si me lo pongo o no. –

-¿Necesitas sentarte para eso? –

-Sí, ¿qué no ves? –

-Oh, sorry… -

Rápido se volvió a poner de pie. -Está bien, lo usaré pero sólo ésta vez. –

-Thank you! Me alegra que te haya gustado. – El menor guardó silencio.

Karamatsu esperó cerca del vestidor. Cuando Ichimatsu salió vestido con el yukata, la misma sensación inusual de antes lo atacó por sorpresa.

 _-Cielos, se ve demasiado adorable… –_ Casi se queda con la boca abierta por la impresión, pero se contuvo. Su hermano menor se veía muy apenado vestido así, pero igual parecía gustarle el detalle de los gatos en la prenda.

-No te molestes por favor, pero tengo que decirte que te ves muy lindo. – Karamatsu tenía que hacérselo saber, aunque claro, por unos momentos pensó que su hermano lo repelería por decirle semejante cosa. Pero en vez de eso… pudo contemplar cómo Ichimatsu se abochornó y molestó mucho más al mismo tiempo.

 _-Je, adorable... -_ Su hermano era un sinfín de contrastes que Karamatsu estaba curioso por descubrir; cada vez un poco más y más, aunque todavía no se daba cuenta de qué tanto.

-Me alegra haber traído mi mochila. Dame tu ropa, la guardaré. – Ichimatsu no decía una palabra, parecía estar viendo a la nada.

 _-Lindo… Este imbécil acaba de decirme lindo… -_ Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desvanecerse ahí mismo. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que no quería pasar tiempo a solas con él. Era demasiado doloroso para él de por sí… pero ahora Karamatsu ya estaba rozando la crueldad. _-Casi me está tratando como a una chica, ¿es que no se da cuenta? ¿Qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser, Kusomatsu? –_

-Ya que estamos aquí, hay que comer algo, ¿qué te parece? Ah, mira, ahí venden dango. – Ichimatsu suspiró. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba a la total merced de la detestable amabilidad de su hermano. Lento y seguro se dejaba arrastrar por él cada vez más y más…

 _-Ya no puedo alejarme… porque en verdad quiero estar con él… -_ Por más desgarrador que fuera para el joven, sabía muy bien que estar lejos de Karamatsu era mucho peor. Irremediablemente comenzaba a rendirse…

Caminaban justo al lado del otro. El joven despeinado se burló de sí mismo al pensar que ya que lo estaba tratando casi como a una mujer, bien podría tomarlo del brazo y caminar junto a él. Por más enfermizo que fuera ese pensamiento, una parte de él en verdad deseaba hacerlo. Miraba sus brazos desnudos y de nuevo el mismo punzante dolor se apropiaba de su persona. Ichimatsu sonreía con desconsuelo.

 _-No sé si pueda soportar esto mucho tiempo… -_

Después de comer, participar en algunos juegos de destreza que por cierto ninguno de los dos torpes ganó, y pasar un buen rato juntos, las horas se les fueron volando. Pronto era hora del espectáculo.

-Ichimatsu, las personas ya se están reuniendo para ver los fuegos artificiales. Vayamos a un lugar más alto para verlos, ¿quieres? – El menor asintió.

- _Es probable que pronto acabarás conmigo... No sabía que estar feliz podía doler tanto. –_

Los hermanos subieron a una pequeña colina un poco más lejos del lugar para tener una mejor vista, no había gente alrededor.

-Qué raro que no haya nadie, creo que a las personas les gusta tener una vista más cercana. –

-Sí… –

La vista era muy bella, en la costa nunca había tanta contaminación lumínica como en la ciudad, por lo que se veían muchas más estrellas.

Sentados en el césped fresco del suelo, tranquilos y esperando el espectáculo, Ichimatsu seguía torturándose por dentro. Karamatsu… tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos…

-Te confieso que al principio me molesté mucho con todos por dejarnos aquí. – Habló el mayor.

 _-Yo fui el que quiso quedarse… A ti sólo te abandonaron conmigo. -_

-Pero, ¿sabes? – Lo miró con una cálida sonrisa. -Sé que valió la pena. Me alegra estar aquí contigo en estos momentos… -

Esas palabras provocaron en Ichimatsu tanta alegría, pero a la vez tanta tristeza… En verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo más su lastimado corazón podría soportarlo. Y Karamatsu al fin lo notaba…

Bueno, al menos se percataba de sus expresiones tan extrañas.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes. El mayor dejó de sonreír.

-Ichimatsu… - Él en serio quería saber el motivo de ese misterioso semblante; quería preguntárselo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? - El menor le rehuyó la mirada. No quería seguirlo viendo, era demasiado difícil. Ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con el cúmulo de emociones que le provocaba. Cuando él decía su nombre sentía una gran aguja clavándose en su pecho. Una aguja que se negaba a abandonarlo… Era demasiado dolor. Sin embargo, la parte de él que era adicto a esas sensaciones tampoco lo dejaba en paz. Aunque le doliera, aún seguía queriendo estar a su lado. Era casi masoquismo; pronto volvió a clavar la mirada en su hermano.

 _-Karamatsu… -_ En ese momento supo que estar cerca de él ya no era suficiente… Quería tocarlo, rozarlo al menos, sentir su cabello, su aliento… su piel. Empezaba a quererlo todo y eso lo volvía loco, puesto que eran emociones que jamás había sentido antes y no sabía cómo lidiar con ellas.

-Ichimatsu… ¿Por qué… me miras así? – Preguntó el mayor, preocupado.

-¿Qué? – Rápido volteó hacia otro lado. –No sé de qué hablas. - Casi siempre se le quedaba mirando sin notarlo.

-Te ves triste… -

El menor se maldijo. _-Soy un idiota, tengo que controlarme…_ No sé qué quieres decir con eso, yo no estoy triste… -

-Pero… -

-Es en serio… Déjame en paz con eso, ¿quieres? – Respondió cortante, aún sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

Karamatsu no sabía qué hacer. La mirada de su hermano no mentía… Por más intransigente que fuera Ichimatsu y aunque mantuviera insistente esa expresión de frialdad, sentía en el interior que sus ojos no podían engañarlo. Era casi como si quisiera llorar. - _¿Por qué…? -_ Como hermano mayor se sentía cada vez más fracasado. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo feliz ni siquiera una vez? - _¿Qué puedo hacer?... –_

-Ichimatsu… -

Siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón, como había estado haciendo desde hace mucho, Karamatsu abrazó a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en lo alto, colmando el cielo nocturno de luces de colores.

Ichimatsu nunca sabía cómo responder a los arrebatos de su hermano. Su cuerpo era muy cálido y sus brazos eran tan reconfortantes; se sentía seguro a su lado pero a la vez… le quemaba. Le quemaba su contacto, su gentileza, su cariño… Fue demasiado para él. Karamatsu lo estaba destruyendo y era incapaz decírselo…

El joven se desmoronaba. Comenzó a temblar sin control, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaron de involuntarias lágrimas. Su hermano siempre estuvo en lo correcto. Él estaba triste, claro que lo estaba, tanto que era insoportable. Pero no podía decirle a Karamatsu que él mismo era el motivo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba… con él… abrazándolo a ciegas sin conocer la razón de su desdicha.

Ichimatsu lo anhelaba demasiado. Era inútil tratar de controlarse; así que lo abrazó de vuelta. Se recargó en su pecho y ahí se quedó, llorando sin control, ya nada le importaba. Era muy irónico… Karamatsu consolándolo, siendo que él era el culpable de todo.

El mayor por su parte… odió tener razón. Sabía que su hermano menor estaba triste por algo, pero no sabía qué tan grave era hasta que empezó a llorar desconsolado.

Su pesar por él era tan grande que también se le escaparon varias lágrimas de empatía. Quería ser fuerte por él, ser un apoyo incondicional para su hermano y sin embargo todo lo que podía hacer era tomarlo en sus brazos y dejarlo llorar. A pesar de la rudeza que mostraba hacia él, Ichimatsu era mucho más frágil de lo que aparentaba. ¿Qué lo tenía tan triste? ¿Por qué no quería decírselo? ¿Es que no confiaba en él? Su inseguridad creció sin control.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ichimatsu, confía en mí. Dime qué te pasa, por favor… - Al escuchar eso, el menor se incorporó para mirarlo… y aún colmado de lágrimas, le sonrió. Su hermano mayor se veía muy confundido.

Lentamente Ichimatsu lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos…

-Karamatsu… eres un grandísimo imbécil, ¿lo sabías? – El joven dejó a un lado todo su sentido común. Tenía el rostro de su hermano justo a pocos centímetros, mirándolo con dolor e incluso llorando por él. Tenía que aproximarse más, tenía que tocarlo…

Muy despacio se comenzó a acercar. Karamatsu ya estaba demasiado nervioso…

 _-Ichimatsu… ¿qué estás haciendo? –_

 _-Karamatsu… -_ Sólo él estaba en su mente…

Repentinamente uno de los tantos fuegos artificiales que fue lanzado en ese momento estalló mucho antes de lo debido. La explosión se escuchó tan cerca que el gran ruido espantó a ambos hermanos, separándose. Ichimatsu se levantó veloz. Su hermano no, se quedó pétreo en donde estaba.

-I-Ichimatsu… hace un momento, ¿qué ibas a…? – El menor se obligó a mantener la compostura una vez más, inventando otra mentira.

-¿Qué? Iba a golpearte en la frente. No deberías llorar, Kusomatsu. Tú no tienes motivos para hacer eso. –

El mayor se irritó mucho. Se levantó rápido, lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró de frente.

-¿Cómo que no tengo motivos? ¿Qué no ves que me preocupo mucho por ti? – Ichimatsu fustigó cualquier reclamo que pudiera hacerle, abrazándolo de nuevo. Karamatsu sólo pudo abrir los ojos con perplejidad, congelándose en el acto.

-Eres un buen hermano, Karamatsu. Ya no te preocupes más por mí, pedazo de idiota… -

-Ichimatsu… - Enseguida el joven decaído le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago. El sorprendido mayor se inclinó un poco, no se esperaba ese golpe.

-¡Tch! Ya vámonos, el espectáculo ya terminó. – El joven lloroso se limpió las lágrimas y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Karamatsu sólo asintió. Nunca había estado tan desorientado en toda su vida. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder…

•••

Camino de regreso ninguno comentó nada respecto a lo sucedido. El silencio fue casi absoluto.

•••

Esa noche, cuando ambos regresaron al hotel, Karamatsu le dio las buenas noches a su hermano; éste hizo lo mismo y luego se fueron directo a sus habitaciones. Tenían mucho en qué pensar.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Ichimatsu se quedó sentado en el piso, en un rincón de su habitación, preguntándose por qué demonios hizo lo que hizo. Se suponía que iba a mantenerse bajo control… Se lo había exigido sin descanso a sí mismo; pero no sólo no pudo cumplirlo, sino que también estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez que lo habría arruinado todo por completo y para siempre.

- _Un segundo más y todo se habría perdido. Maldita sea, ahora Karamatsu debe pensar que soy un bastardo demente. ¡¿Por qué lo abracé?! ¡¿Por qué no me controlé?! –_ Se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza, sentía que le iba a estallar. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de controlar sus emociones. Lo demostró al haber llorado como un pusilánime en su presencia. Frente a Karamatsu… la persona con la que menos debería haberlo hecho en el mundo entero.

-Cálmate… ¡Debes calmarte! – Se repitió desesperado. -Si cometes otra estupidez jamás podrás acercarte a él otra vez… -

Ichimatsu no era ningún tonto; sabía que al tener el rostro de su hermano tan cerca unas ansias inmensas se apoderaron de su cuerpo…

Ansias… por besarlo de nuevo…

Entre tanto, Karamatsu se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, fumándose el séptimo cigarrillo de la noche. Una parte de él estaba en blanco, tranquilo y mirando las olas romper en la orilla de la playa. Pero por otro lado… se veía tan agitado y ansioso como si estuviera dentro de un huracán.

- _Por un momento pensé que él… -_ Recordó su rostro tan peligrosamente cerca del suyo…

-Ja… No sé cómo pude pensar eso. Sus repentinas muestras de afecto en verdad me están estropeando la cabeza… -

 _-Y sin embargo me puse tan nervioso… -_ Cerró sus ojos y lo que volvió a ver en su mente fue a su hermano menor, llorando con esa expresión de dolor…

- _Ni siquiera me dijo por qué lloraba. Supongo que después de todo no confía en mí por completo. Bueno… al menos me tiene la suficiente confianza como para desahogarse. Eso es bueno… Me alegra. –_ No era cierto, no se alegraba…

- _Quisiera saber qué le pasa, quiero ayudarlo… -_ Su aflicción no lo dejaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Se colocó una mano en la frente, le dolía la cabeza.

Apagó su cigarrillo e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño. No pudo hacerlo; ninguno de los dos lo logró…

Fue una noche muy larga para ambos.

•••

Anotaciones: Al principio quise que lo de las vacaciones fueran dos partes nada más, pero creo que van a ser cuatro, por lo mismo decidí dividir éste capítulo, no me coman. ówò

Muchas gracias por leer.


	20. Vacaciones - Parte 3

Al día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana, Karamatsu… con visibles ojeras de cansancio, se paró frente a la habitación de Ichimatsu. Tenía la mano levantada desde hace algunos minutos con la intención de tocar a la puerta, pero no se atrevía.

El joven de ceño fruncido suspiró decepcionado. No podía seguir molestándolo después de todo. Pensaba que lo que fuera que lo tuviera así, según le dio a entender su propio hermano, no tenía nada que ver con él, por lo que prefirió dejarlo solo.

Ichimatsu no salió de su habitación hasta dos horas después. Tampoco durmió nada pero, él en cambio, vivía casi con insomnio perpetuo, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse. Fue a la cafetería para almorzar algo.

Sus hermanos volverían en algunas horas y tenían que ir al puerto a recibirlos. – _No podré evitarlo todo el día… Tampoco es que tenga motivos para hacerlo. -_

Mientras almorzaba, pensó en cuánto le habría gustado que su hermano mayor estuviera ahí con él; eso le quitó el apetito. Cuando terminó pensó en qué iba a hacer, si buscarlo o simplemente esperarlo en el puerto, porque sabía que iría en algún momento de la tarde, que es cuando sus demás hermanos regresarían.

 _-Pero, ¿dónde puede estar? –_ Su primera idea era que tal vez estaba exhibiéndose en la playa, usando algún doloroso y brillante traje de baño con su rostro estampado en él. Recorrió la playa colindante al hotel pero no lo encontró.

 _-¿Dónde diablos está? –_ Entonces le llegó a la mente un pensamiento nada agradable. Tal vez estaba con la salvavidas del día anterior o coqueteando con alguna de las muchas chicas que había por doquier. Siendo el caso, prefería quedarse en el hotel. Aprendió de muy mala manera que esas inquietudes se llamaban celos. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto en todo caso?

Se fue a la zona en donde había estado con sus hermanos antes, se acostó en una de las camas para playa y se intentó relajar. No pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo porque vio a su hermano durmiendo debajo de una de las sombrillas. Ichimatsu saltó de la impresión. Acostado en una toalla, sin camiseta y vestido con un short negro. También estaba usando sus típicos lentes para el sol.

 _-¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Supongo que no esperaba encontrarlo en el lugar más obvio posible. –_

Un par de chicas que pasaron por ahí en ese momento se le quedaron mirando a su hermano durmiente. Murmuraron entre ellas, pero vieron la mirada espeluznante de Ichimatsu y rápido siguieron su camino.

Como aún dormía, el joven insomne se tomó su tiempo para contemplar al muchacho recostado en la arena. Sabía que en cuanto abriera los ojos no tendría el valor de verlo a la cara.

Desde que regresó de su viaje en alta mar el menor percibió muy bien que Karamatsu había cambiado, y entendía el por qué ahora llamaba más la atención de las féminas. Su cuerpo estaba mucho mejor torneado y su actitud era más madura y afable de lo que solía ser. Detestaba eso… detestaba notarlo a la perfección, pero no podía evitarlo. - _¿Por qué está dormido? El que no pudo dormir nada fui yo… -_ Dicho lo anterior, sintió cómo poco a poco los párpados le pesaban cada vez más.

- _Tengo sueño… -_ Poco después cedió ante su necesidad de dormir. No lo sabía, pero con su hermano a su lado era mucho más sencillo.

•••

Veinte minutos después, Karamatsu despertó porque el calor del sol le llegó a los pies y le quemaban. Se sentó y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano menor recostado en la cama para playa al lado suyo, dormido. Usaba la misma ropa de ayer, bueno, la misma anterior al yukata.

 _-¿Ichimatsu? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y por qué está dormido? El que no pudo dormir nada fui yo… -_ Cruzó por su mente también.

Sonrió levemente. - _Vine aquí a ver si de casualidad se te ocurría venir también; veo que no me equivoqué. –_

Se levantó y lo miró un momento. – _Je, te ves lindo con la boca abierta…_ – Después decidió dejarlo descansar e irse a nadar.

•••

Un rato después, Ichimatsu se despertó también. Un poco desorientado todavía, volteó a ver a su hermano y vio que ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró. Lo vio nadando no muy lejos de ahí.

 _-Hmm, ¿qué hago, me voy? –_ Lo pensó un instante, luego se dijo lo que ya sabía, que no iba a poder evitarlo de todas maneras, así que se quedó ahí mismo, enfocándolo con detenimiento y abrazando sus rodillas como siempre.

Cuando Karamatsu salió del océano media hora después, de nuevo algunas féminas se le quedaron mirando. _-El Kusomatsu de siempre intentaría impresionarlas. No es que me importe, pero me pregunto por qué no lo hace. –_

Una mujer con un bikini muy pequeño se le acercó a su hermano. A Ichimatsu se le heló la sangre… Eso le quiso decir al joven decaído que si el estúpido de su hermano no sabía aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban, entonces esas oportunidades irían tras de él, justo como estaba pasando ahora.

 _-Debí quedarme en el hotel… -_ Ver aquello era espantoso... La imaginación del joven de mirada triste volaba. Imaginó que pronto su hermano mayor se iría con ella, después de todo estaba solo; podía hacer lo que quería. Bueno, estaba él… pero él no importaba…

Por su parte, Karamatsu al salir del agua vio que la joven del bikini pequeño lo interceptó y le preguntó si estaba solo, a lo que respondió negativamente, que su hermano estaba con él.

-¿No quieren acompañarnos a mí y a algunas amigas? Iremos a una fiesta a la piscina de nuestro hotel. –

En una tremenda e inusual falta de interés, el joven de cejas fruncidas posó la vista en donde se encontraba su hermano, vio que ya había despertado y lo estaba mirando. Karamatsu lo saludó agitando su brazo pero él desvió la mirada.

-Eso me encantaría, señorita, pero mi hermano y yo tenemos algo qué hacer hoy. – Se inclinó cortés y se alejó, acercándose a Ichimatsu y sentándose en la misma cama para playa en donde él estaba. Intentó no pensar en nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. El agua fría del océano por suerte le refrescó las ideas…

Ver a Karamatsu acercarse empapado lo puso muy nervioso. Su hermano brillaba, aunque ésta vez tenía explicación, ya que era por la refracción de la luz sobre las gotas de agua que cubrían su cabello y todo su cuerpo. El que no se le escaparan ni siquiera esos ínfimos detalles sobre él, perturbaba incluso a Ichimatsu mismo.

-Hello brother. ¿Ya desayunaste? –

-Sí… -

Ninguno de los dos quiso mencionar nada sobre anoche. Karamatsu ya no le cuestionaría el porqué de su desdicha, e Ichimatsu no daría explicaciones acerca de por qué repentinamente se estaba portando de esa manera tan inusitada con su hermano.

-¿Quién era esa chica? –

-… No lo sé, quería invitarte a ti y a mí a una fiesta en el hotel donde se está hospedando. –

-¿Y por qué no aceptaste? – No sabía por qué preguntaba eso, pero se sentía muy lerdo en esos momentos como para pensar en otra cosa sobre qué hacer plática. También, en el fondo quería saberlo.

-Sé que no te gustan los sitios muy concurridos. Además, en un par de horas iremos al puerto a esperar el crucero, ¿cierto? –

-Hmm… -

-¿Pasa algo? –

-Karamatsu… -

-¿Sí? –

-Creo que estás siendo demasiado considerado conmigo. Si tú quieres irte no tienes por qué detenerte por mí. Yo puedo esperar a los demás al puerto, no importa. - Ichimatsu se sintió tan estúpido diciendo eso, pero creía tener algo de razón.

-Hay que ir a recibir a nuestros hermanos. ¿O no quieres que yo vaya contigo? – Le respondió con seriedad.

-Umm, sí, pero… -

-Además… - Su sonrisa volvió. -Prefiero estar contigo. – Karamatsu de ninguna manera dejaría a su hermano solo, no después de lo que pasó ayer.

Ichimatsu se sobrecogió al escuchar eso.

- _Karamatsu… -_ Se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin decir una palabra.

-¿Ichimatsu? –

-¿Ah? – volvió en sí.

-¿En qué piensas? –

-No, en nada… - El mayor se esperaba esa respuesta. Su hermano nunca tenía nada; sabía que era una total mentira, pero era inútil cuestionarlo al respecto porque no se lo diría.

-Oye, el agua está fresca, ¿quieres ir a nadar un rato? –

-… ¿Vas a seguir con las lecciones? –

-¿Uh? ¿Eso quieres? –

-… Bueno, si no haces un buen trabajo, antes de ahogarme me aseguraré de arrastrarte conmigo al infierno. –

-Jaja, de acuerdo. – Su hermano siempre tan tétrico y adorable al mismo tiempo. - _¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta antes? –_

Lo dicho, poco después regresaron al agua y siguieron con las lecciones. El menor cada vez lo hacía mejor, aunque de ninguna manera se atrevía a ir más allá de donde alcanzaran sus pies. Karamatsu lo procuró en todo momento; fueron las horas más divertidas que tuvieron en todo ese día.

•••

Llegada la tarde, los dos hermanos ya estaban en el puerto esperando a los demás. Al arribar al muelle, los cuatro Matsuno bajaron del crucero. Choromatsu venía cargando en su espalda a Osomatsu, éste último al parecer dormido. Todomatsu se sostenía el estómago y Jyushimatsu estaba comiéndose un cupcake. El segundo y cuarto hermano de repente tenían muchas preguntas…

-¿Se divirtieron, my brothers? –

-No puedo hablar ahora. – Dijo un agitado Choromatsu. –Estoy agotado. –

-¿Por qué? ¿Y qué rayos le pasa a Osomatsu? –

-Regresemos al hotel primero, ¿quieres? Pide un taxi por favor, no voy a cargar a éste cretino un minuto más. –

-¿Ah? Está bien, te ayudo con la maleta. –

-Sí, gracias. –

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Totty? – Preguntó curioso el cuarto hermano.

-Ugh… fue horrible, Ichimatsu nii-san. Estuve enfermo todo el viaje, me la pasé encerrado en el baño devolviendo el estómago. –

-Ya veo… -

-¡Oye! Pero ya estamos abajo. Ten, animate, come de mi cupcake. –

-¡Agh! ¡Aleja eso de mí, Jyushimatsu nii-san! – Enseguida se puso una mano en la boca y se fue corriendo a un bote de basura, por razones obvias.

-¿Eh? Creo que Totty aún se siente mal. Mira nii-san, prueba, está muy bueno. – Le dijo a Ichimatsu ofreciéndole un poco, éste aceptó.

•••

De regreso en el hotel, Karamatsu cargó a su hermano mayor hasta su habitación.

-Hey Choromatsu, ¿qué rayos le pasa a Osomatsu? No parece dormido, sino inconsciente. –

-No estás tan equivocado, éste idiota no ha dormido casi nada en dos días. Dijo estar teniendo suerte así que estuvo todo el tiempo en el casino del crucero. –

-Pues yo me lo pasé muy bien. – Comentó el quinto Matsuno.

-Lo que hizo Jyushimatsu nii-san todo el tiempo fue comer en el restaurante porque tenían buffet ilimitado, después corría por todo el barco. Incluso llegó a estar en la cabina del capitán… Creo que tú hiciste que me mareara más. –

-Jaja, lo siento. –

-¿Y ustedes dos qué hicieron? – Preguntó Choromatsu al segundo y cuarto hermano.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y las desviaron enseguida. Ninguno quiso decir nada. Jyushimatsu rompió el silencio.

-Hermanos, quiero bañarme. ¡Vayamos al baño sauna del hotel! –

-Ah, es verdad, olvidé que tenían uno. Ya es tarde así que hay que llegar antes de que lo cierren. – Habló el tercer hermano. -¿Quieres ir, Todomatsu? Creo que te hace falta una depuración… -

-Sí, tienes razón. Además necesito relajarme. ¿Y tú, Karamatsu nii-san? –

-¿Hmm? Bueno, yo ya me duché, pero algo de vapor no me vendría mal. –

-¿Nii-san? – Llamó Jyushimatsu al cuarto hermano. Sólo faltaba él por unirse.

-… Ah, supongo que puedo. –

-¿Y Osomatsu? –

-Déjenlo, ya me causó suficientes problemas. – Respondió sin decoro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Todomatsu respondió esa pregunta.

-Eso es porque Osomatsu nii-san arrastraba a Choromatsu nii-san a donde quiera que iba. –

-Oh, bueno, suena a algo que Osomatsu haría… -

-¿Qué yo qué? – Se escuchó de repente el hermano mayor, mientras salía por la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Ah? ¡Hey! ¿Qué no estabas dormido? –

-Sí, lo estaba. –

-Con el trabajo que nos costó a Karamatsu y a mí traerte hasta acá… Eres un sinvergüenza, en serio. –

-¿Qué te pasa? Sí estaba dormido, hermanito. ¡Ahora vamos al sauna! – Dijo adelantándose, de muy buen humor.

-No me hago responsable si un día de éstos lo asesino… - Declaró entre dientes el furioso tercer hermano. Todos lo apoyaron.

•••

Llegando al sauna los seis hermanos se reunieron en el vestidor para quitarse la ropa. Ichimatsu estaba nervioso. Sentía que se había estado controlando bien todo ese tiempo, excepto que siempre procuraba no ver a Karamatsu en ningún momento mientras se bañaban. Pero ahora sus ojos no podían dejar de posarse en él. Con mucha sutileza miraba de reojo a su hermano mayor. Verlo desnudo nunca supuso un problema hasta hace poco. En serio se sentía repulsivo. Les echó un vistazo a todos sus hermanos y se preguntó fugazmente en cómo lo repudiarían si se enteraban… En especial Karamatsu, claro está.

-Wow, mira este estómago abultado, Ichimatsu nii-san, pareces un nikuman. – Bromeó Todomatsu, tocándolo con su dedo índice. Su hermano mayor arqueó una ceja. Los demás se rieron.

-¡A mí me gusta! – Sonrió Jyushimatsu.

-Yo que tú me preocuparía más por ésto… - Respondió jocoso Ichimatsu moviendo su dedo meñique de arriba a abajo, haciendo alusión a su miembro, desde luego.

-¡Oye! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Lo tenemos del mismo tamaño! –

-¡Yo quiero ver! – De repente, el quinto hermano tomó la hombría de Totty en su mano, asustando al otro.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Jyushimatsu nii-san?! ¡Suéltame! – Dio un grito agudo y se dejó caer en el piso.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Es cierto, Totty tiene un bonito pene pequeño! – Pronto lo ayudó a levantarse, cargándolo en sus brazos.

-Ésta me la vas a pagar, Jyushimatsu nii-san… - Le susurró el menor. El mayor sudó una gota nerviosa mientras lo soltaba.

-Oh vamos, yo siempre he sabido que Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu son los que lo tienen más grande. – Comentó tranquilo el mayor de los hermanos. –Seguramente es porque la sangre que les falta en el cerebro se les va ahí, jajaja. – Los tres restantes le dieron la razón.

Después de una ducha rápida, entraron al sauna. El agua termal y el vapor del ambiente eran agradables y relajó mucho a los seis hermanos. Ichimatsu se alejó lo más posible de Karamatsu y por ende de todos los demás; se fue a una de las esquinas del recinto y se sentó recargando sus brazos en las rodillas. Minutos después Jyushimatsu se acercó a él y suspiró.

-Es muy tranquilo aquí, ¿no crees? –

-Sí. –

-¿Por qué estás tan lejos de nosotros, nii-san? –

-Aquí estoy bien. –

\- Ya veo… - Luego, un par de minutos de silencio.

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san? –

-¿Hmm? –

-¿Tú y Karamatsu nii-san se la pasaron bien ayer? – El mayor se sorprendió, su hermano menor siempre lo tomaba con la guardia baja.

-¿D-de qué hablas? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –

-¿Uh? Parece que estás a la defensiva, nii-san. –

-¡Tch! Sólo no sé por qué quieres saberlo… -

-Ah, es que ninguno habló sobre ello y me pregunté si estaban bien. ¡Ahora iré a nadar! – El quinto hermano le sonrió con amabilidad y enseguida se fue nadando en la piscina de agua caliente.

-Mírense, hermanitos. Ustedes tres tienen piel de niña, jaja. – Se mofó Osomatsu.

-¿Tres? –

-Sí. Tú, Totty e Ichimatsu allá a lo lejos. –

-Deja de molestar o será lo último que hagas. – Amenazó el tercer Matsuno entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

-No seas así. Y yo que quiero volver a divertirme contigo tanto como en el crucero. Gané mucho dinero, eres como mi diosa de la fortuna… no arruines mis recuerdos perfectos. – Parloteó mientras lo abrazaba.

 _-_ ¡Hey! Suéltame… ¿Y cómo que diosa? –

-Vamos, déjame dormir en tu hombro, aún tengo sueño. – Enseguida el mayor se recargó como dijo en Choromatsu. Él no lo apartó; sólo suspiró resignado.

-Debiste seguir durmiendo en tu habitación. Si te quedas inconsciente por el calor, que no te quepa la menor duda de que te dejaremos aquí. –

-Tú no me harías eso, Choro-chan. – Le respondió confiado y se terminó de relajar en el hombro de su hermano, quien volvió a suspirar.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Todomatsu? –

-Creo que sí, Karamatsu nii-san. Admito que estar en tierra firme es mucho mejor. No sé cómo soportaste estar dos meses en el océano. –

-Al principio fue difícil pero creo que te terminas acostumbrando. –

-Supongo… Oye, Ichimatsu nii-san, estás demasiado lejos, ¿por qué no te acercas? – Karamatsu posó sus ojos en él.

-Me gusta estar aquí. – Respondió tajante. Intentaba no ver al segundo hermano por nada del mundo.

-Ja, ¿qué no quieres que veamos también tu piel de niña? ¿O tal vez tus pezones de mujer? Jeje. – Se burló. El mayor se cansó de su osadía.

-Ah, con que la estás tomando contra mí ahora, ¿verdad? – Se puso de pie y fue hacia él de manera escalofriante, tronando sus nudillos. Después vio que sus hermanos lo miraron y se detuvo. Todos estaban desnudos; por supuesto también Karamatsu. Él estaba sentado de tal manera que podía verle todo… Y para Ichimatsu esto no pasó desapercibido, imposible que así fuera con sus emociones tan fuera de control.

-¡Eh! ¡Pero si el que dijo eso fue Osomatsu nii-san!... ¿Uh? – De repente Totty se sonrojó.

-¿Qué? –

-Ichimatsu nii-san. – Señaló a su entrepierna. El cuarto hermano se miró y abrió sus ojos, perplejo. Después miró a Karamatsu, sorprendido también… Enrojeció por completo, salió del sauna, se puso una toalla en la cintura y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-¡Hey, Ichimatsu! – El segundo hermano quiso ir tras él, poniéndose de pie también.

-¿Qué pasa? Dejen dormir… - Comentó inoportuno Osomatsu.

-Déjalo, Karamatsu nii-san. Eso es algo normal, ¿no crees? – Mencionó un tranquilo Jyushimatsu.

-Sí… no es razón para avergonzarse. En realidad su reacción me pareció extraña. – Añadió Choromatsu, aún sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermano mayor en su hombro.

- _Ichimatsu… -_

•••

El joven avergonzado se encerró en uno de los cuartos de baño, cerró la tapa del asiento y se sentó ahí, recargando un codo en su rodilla y posando su mano libre en su frente; preguntándose hasta dónde sería capaz de soportar el cómo se humillaba a sí mismo de semejante manera.

 _-En estos momentos sólo me queda reír… -_ Pensó, aunque no esbozó ni una leve sonrisa en absoluto.

- _Aunque me saque los ojos, seguiré viendo a Karamatsu en mi mente. Es inútil… Completamente inútil…_ \- Se miró y estaba excitado. A esas alturas, aquello incluso le pareció divertido. Su libido era el de un muchacho veinteañero normal después de todo. Pero aquello que lo provocaba… oh, por supuesto que no lo era…

Entonces tocaron a la puerta.

-Oye, Ichimatsu… ¿Estás bien? – Era Karamatsu, quien no había hecho caso a Jyushimatsu cuando le aconsejó dejarlo en paz.

 _-¡Maldita sea! –_

-No me molestes, Kusomatsu… –

-No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? A todos nos ha pasado. Es perfectamente normal. –

- _Éste imbécil como siempre no tiene idea… -_

-¡Lárgate!… - El segundo hermano suspiró e hizo lo que le pidió.

Como sabía que no podría tranquilizarse decidió desahogarse ahí mismo…

Ese era un tipo de perversión al que no estaba para nada acostumbrado, pero… ¿qué más podía hacer? El suplicio que significaba desear de esa manera tan enfermiza a su hermano lo descontrolaba por completo.

Cuando terminó y salió del baño, se fue de inmediato. Sus hermanos lo vieron marcharse pero decidieron no decirle nada. Se encerró en su habitación y no salió en toda la noche.

•••

Anotaciones: Siento que están siendo unas largas vacaciones. XD

Mil gracias por leer.


	21. Vacaciones - Parte 4

A la mañana siguiente, Jyushimatsu tocó a su puerta.

-¡Ichimatsu nii-san, vamos a desayunar! ¡Vamos, vamos! – Después de algunos minutos de insistencia, el mayor salió.

-Bien, vámonos. –

-¡Sí! ¿Sabes, nii-san? Hoy quiero subir a un parapente. –

-¿Hmm? ¿No es eso peligroso? –

-Jaja, no creo. ¡Quiero que un bote me empuje y vaya muy rápido para planear con el viento! – Se miraba emocionado. Y conociendo lo persistente que era, el mayor estaba seguro de que lo haría.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado. –

-¡Claro! –

Llegaron al comedor y ahí estaban todos sus hermanos, desayunando ya. Nadie dijo ni una palabra sobre lo que hizo Ichimatsu la noche anterior y sólo se limitaron a saludar. El joven decaído le echó un vistazo a Karamatsu, quien estaba sentado entre su tercer y sexto hermano. Decidió no tomarle importancia y se sentó junto a Jyushimatsu.

-¿Alguno tiene planes para hoy? – Preguntó el Matsuno mayor. Luego, el quinto mencionó lo del parapente.

-Yo voy a rentar una moto acuática, quiero sentir la brisa marina "in my skin". – Mencionó Karamatsu, sonando engreído como era usual. Esa mañana había salido con sus lentes oscuros puestos; no se los quitó en ningún momento.

-Yo sigo cansado, por culpa de alguien… - Choromatsu miró rencoroso al primer Matsuno. –Así que probablemente estaré todo el día recostado en la arena. –

-No puedes, Choromatsu. Iremos de compras, ¿recuerdas? –

-¿Eh? No recuerdo haber hecho ese tipo de planes, mucho menos contigo. –

-Je, pues te lo pido ahora. Quiero que tengamos una fiesta, sólo nosotros seis. –

-¿Fiesta? Pero nuestro cumpleaños es hasta mañana. –

-Sí, pero yo quiero festejar desde hoy hasta pasada la media noche, y técnicamente ya será nuestro cumpleaños para entonces, ¿cierto? –

-Umm, supongo, ¿pero por qué quieres que yo te acompañe? –

-Ya te lo había dicho, eres la voz de mi consciencia y me evitarás gastar en cosas innecesarias. – Le sonrió. Choromatsu sólo se le quedó mirando con su habitual mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Tú qué tal, Ichimatsu nii-san? – Preguntó Totty, dejando a un lado su riña de ayer.

-Supongo que veré cómo Jyushimatsu se divierte mientras me quedo a salvo en tierra firme. –

-Bien, veo que nos separaremos éste día, pero procuren estar por aquí al menos desde las ocho de la noche. Voy a rentar una terraza para poder beber tranquilos. – Sus cinco hermanos menores estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todos hicieron lo que dijeron. Osomatsu y Choromatsu fueron los primeros en marcharse de compras. Mientras iban a alguna tienda departamental cercana, planearon qué iban a hacer.

-Oye Choromatsu, vi una tienda de vinos y licores no muy lejos, hay que comprar algo para beber. –

-Hmm, no estoy seguro. Eres insoportable cuando estás ebrio. –

El mayor se rio. –Oh vamos, son vacaciones. Tenemos que brindar por otro año más de vida, ¿no crees? –

-Bueno, al parecer eres insoportable aún sobrio. –

-Jaja, no te hagas el inocente. Tú también te puedes poner muy ebrio si tienes la oportunidad. -

-Al menos no actúo como un desquiciado. –

-Tú eres peor que yo. Pero poco después te duermes, y eso es tan lindo. Si te descuidas un día te haremos muchas travesuras. – Rodeó el cuello del menor con el brazo.

-Aléjate… Definitivamente no beberé como ustedes. –

-¡Bien! Así podrás cuidarme si enloquezco, jaja. –

-Idiota… -

•••

Un rato después, Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu hacían lo que tenían planeado. Al segundo hermano se le veía circundando las zonas en donde paseaba su hermano menor con la moto acuática por si acaso.

-Mira, Ichimatsu nii-san. – Comentó Totty, quien descansaba en la playa con el joven despeinado. -Karamatsu nii-san está persiguiendo a Jyushimatsu nii-san. –

-Te aseguro que Jyushimatsu caerá y Kusomatsu tendrá que ir por él. –

-¿Tú crees? – Dijo al ponerse de pie. -Oye, iré por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo? –

-Una cerveza. –

-¿Uh? ¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que vamos a festejar más tarde y lo más seguro es que Osomatsu nii-san compre bebidas alcohólicas. –

-… Sí, estoy seguro. – Totty refunfuñó un poco pero no lo debatió. – _Qué extraño. Pensé que a Ichimatsu nii-san no le gustaba mucho beber. -_

Ichimatsu se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor perseguir al menor, surcando el cielo con el parapente, disfrutando de la vida. Pensó que, en definitiva, eso no era lo suyo; pero ver a Jyushimatsu siempre era muy entretenido. Tal vez por eso pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

- _Aunque, últimamente paso demasiado tiempo con él… -_ Refiriéndose desde luego a Karamatsu.

En ese momento una jovencita con un ceñido traje de baño se acercó a él, sonriéndole. El joven extrañado la miró, poniéndose muy nervioso.

-Hola… -

- _¿Eh? –_

-B-Buen día. _¿Buen día? Qué idiota, ¿por qué no sólo le dije "hola" también? -_

-Jeje, qué saludo tan cordial… ¿Cómo estás? –

-Umm… Bien… - El joven no un era experto conversador. _-¿Qué es lo que quiere ésta chica? –_ Se preguntó con ingenuidad.

Entre tanto, Karamatsu, recorriendo el mismo camino que su hermano en el parapente, notó que la moto acuática se estaba quedando sin combustible.

-Diablos, tengo que regresar. – Mientras volvía, le echó un vistazo a sus hermanos en la orilla de la playa. Notó que Todomatsu no estaba, y que Ichimatsu…

Frenó la moto tan bruscamente que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua. Entrecerró sus ojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien.

No, sus ojos no lo engañaban: Ichimatsu estaba con una chica.

Karamatsu sintió una aceleración inusual en su corazón, incluso más fuerte que la que debió tener al encender la moto acuática y regresar a toda velocidad.

Mientras volvía con el vehículo acuático al lugar donde lo rentó, el joven de mirada fruncida pensó en lo que acababa de ver.

 _-Ichimatsu llama más la atención de las chicas que antes. Las damas son más perceptivas. Tal vez ellas pueden notar el nuevo brillo en los ojos de mi lindo hermano. Qué bien, me alegro por él. –_ En realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo que sentía en ese momento era alegría, pero decidió pensar así por su propio bien. Luego siguió su rumbo, recargó combustible y continuó siguiendo a Jyushimatsu.

Un par de horas después, el quinto hermano bajó a tierra; Karamatsu lo acompañó. Cuando llegaron con Totty, vieron que Ichimatsu ya no estaba. El segundo hermano tuvo una sensación algo turbia molestando en su pecho.

-¿Te divertiste, Jyushimatsu nii-san? –

-¡Sí! ¡Fue genial! Acompáñame la próxima vez. –

-Ni que estuviera loco, pero gracias. –

-¿Dónde está Ichimatsu nii-san? –

-No lo sé, cuando llegué ya no estaba. Su cerveza sabrá horrible cuando se entibie. – El segundo hermano mostró un semblante confundido.

-No hay problema, yo me la tomo. Tengo sed. – Enseguida, Jyushimatsu se bebió la cerveza aún fría con bastante rapidez.

-Jyushimatsu, vamos a comprar un frisbee, ¿quieres jugar? – Preguntó el mayor.

-¡Claro! –

•••

Cuando Ichimatsu regresó, miró a sus hermanos jugando, excepto Totty que seguía relajándose donde estaba.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas, Ichimatsu nii-san? – Inquirió el sexto hermano.

-… En el baño. – Karamatsu, sin dejar de jugar con su hermano menor, escuchó aquello y se preguntó si estaba mintiendo.

 _-Estoy seguro que no fue mi imaginación, yo te vi con una chica… -_ Cuando el quinto hermano le lanzó el frisbee de nueva cuenta, a Karamatsu se le escapó. De repente se encontraba muy pensativo.

- _Me preguntó dónde estará la mujer con la que lo vi. Ichimatsu puede ser muy reservado. –_

-¿Karamatsu nii-san? –

 _-Aunque… también puede ser muy agradable. Maldición, ahora me siento culpable. El día de ayer pudo haber socializado con muchas chicas atractivas y yo de manera deliberada asumí que a él no le gustaría… -_

-... ¿Karamatsu nii-san? –

 _-Creo que sin quererlo me interpongo mucho en su camino. Últimamente quiero pasar demasiado tiempo con él… -_

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! –

- _Tal vez… sólo debería… dejarlo tranquilo… -_

-¡Hey! ¡Karamatsu nii-san! –

-¿Eh? –

-¡¿Qué no me escuchas?! –

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías? –

-Dije que convenzas a Ichimatsu nii-san de no beber cerveza tan temprano, porque quiere ir a comprar más. – Pidió preocupado el quinto Matsuno.

-¿Hmm? ¿Vas a beber tan temprano, Ichimatsu? Sabes que Osomatsu y Choromatsu van a comprar mucho alcohol para hoy, ¿cierto? –

-Lo sé, sólo es una cerveza. No molestes. –

- _Molestarlo… Supongo que tiene razón… Eso es lo que hago… -_

-… De acuerdo. – Respondió a secas. A Ichimatsu eso le extrañó un poco. Imaginó que sería más insistente, pero no fue así.

-Oye Jyushimatsu, ¿quieres ir a nadar un rato? – Preguntó Karamatsu, queriendo tomar distancia.

-¿Uh? ¡Seguro! ¡Me gusta nadar, muscle muscle! – Pronto entraron al océano de nuevo. Totty pudo observar todo y la situación le pareció algo peculiar.

-Hey, Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿crees que le pase algo a Karamatsu nii-san? –

-No, yo lo veo igual que siempre. –

-Si tú lo dices… - Le respondió con una mirada inquisitiva.

•••

El resto de esa tarde, Ichimatsu vio lo raro que actuaba Karamatsu. Claro que lo notó desde el principio, pero en ningún momento quiso hacérselo saber.

- _No creo que sea mi imaginación. Estoy casi seguro de que me está evitando... –_ El joven de mirada decaída tenía mucha razón. Su hermano ni siquiera quiso sentarse junto a él a la hora de comer; el segundo Matsuno intentó no despegarse de su quinto y sexto hermano e Ichimatsu comenzaba a sentirse rezagado. Eso lo irritó mucho…

Jyushimatsu no tardó mucho en comenzar a sentir incómoda aquella tensión.

-Eh, Totty, aún no encuentro tu caracol color tornasol. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo? – Al principio el menor se confundió, pero rápido comprendió la razón por la que le pidió tal cosa.

-Ah, claro, Jyushimatsu nii-san, vamos. –

-Hey, ¿a dónde van? – Preguntó presuroso el segundo hermano.

-Vamos a la parte de la playa que podría tener más caracoles. No te preocupes, volveremos pronto. –

-Voy con ustedes. –

-¿Eh? No, Karamatsu nii-san, no es necesario. –

 _-¿Por qué diablos éste idiota está tan empecinado en evitarme? –_ Al cuarto hermano en serio eso le molestó, en especial porque no sabía el motivo de esa repentina actitud. Antes no quería despegarse de él y ahora…

-¡Tch! Me largo. Regresaré al hotel. – Les dio daba la espalda a todos.

-¿Ah? Pero Ichimatsu nii-san… -

-Déjalo, si quiere marcharse está bien. No podemos obligarlo a quedarse. – El joven despeinado se sorprendió amargamente, sus ojos lo demostraron. Por suerte les daba la espalda y no lo vieron.

- _Imbécil… -_ Pensó, apartándose de ellos. _-Iré por una cerveza… -_

•••

Yendo hacia la costa de nueva cuenta, Jyushimatsu interrogó un poco a su hermano mayor.

-Karamatsu nii-san, ¿estás molesto con Ichimatsu nii-san? –

-¿Hmm? No, claro que no, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –

-Habían estado pasando todas las vacaciones juntos, pero ahora parece como si lo estuvieras ignorando. –

El mayor se puso a pensar. – _En verdad espero que Ichimatsu no piense de esa forma… -_

-No es eso, hermano. De hecho… creo que ese mismo es el problema. No me gustaría que se perdiera de otras experiencias por tenerme a mí a su alrededor. –

 _-Por estar conmigo… -_ Los menores no lo entendían, pero su hermano mayor se refería a la chica con la que lo vio conversar antes.

-Pero… - Todomatsu se veía preocupado. -A Ichimatsu nii-san se le veía contento, y ahora no parece estarlo para nada. – Las palabras de su hermano menor inquietaron a Karamatsu.

- _Varias veces me ha pedido que lo deje tranquilo. Por eso, siento que lo estoy hostigando; no puedo seguir así… -_ Su temple de inusitada seriedad demostró lo mucho que se agobiaba pensando así. - _Además… él no confía en mí. En todo caso, él ni siquiera me dice sus problemas. No puedo ayudarlo… No puedo hacer nada… -_

-¿Karamatsu nii-san? – Dejó de caminar y se quedó atrás.

-¿Ah? Sí, ya voy. –

•••

Ichimatsu se fue directo al bar del hotel a beber un par de cervezas. Se sentía de un inmoderado mal humor. No sabía qué le pasaba ahora al estúpido de su hermano. - _Tal vez fue lo de ayer… -_

-No, no creo… - Se respondió de inmediato. – _O tal vez se molestó porque le dije que se largara… Pero, le he dicho eso muchas veces antes y nunca había cambiado su actitud conmigo. –_

-¡Tch! Maldición… -

•••

Al anochecer, los tres Matsuno ya habían regresado al hotel. Osomatsu y Choromatsu los estaban esperando.

-Llegan tarde. –

-Pero dijiste a las ocho y apenas son las siete. – Replicó Totty.

-¿Acaso tenían algo mejor qué hacer? –

-En realidad no. –

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Ichimatsu? –

-Pensé que estaría con ustedes... –

-Karamatsu, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo? – Pidió el primer Matsuno.

-No, prefiero no hacerlo. Hazlo tú. –

-¿Eh? Qué raro. ¿Sabes? De hecho pensé que estaría contigo. – El menor ya no respondió.

-¡Ah! Miren, ahí viene. – Señaló el quinto hermano.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas, Ichimatsu? –

-En el bar. –

-¿Estabas tomando ya? Vaya, no pierdes tiempo. – A Osomatsu no parecía molestarle o extrañarle como a los demás. –Bueno, de todos modos Choromatsu y yo les tenemos una sorpresa. Vamos a la terraza que renté para nosotros. –

La terraza estaba en la parte superior del hotel, en la azotea del último piso. La vista era fenomenal.

En efecto, los cuatro hermanos se sorprendieron al llegar. Había una mesa con comida variada, incluido un pastel sencillo pero con mucho betún blanco. También varias botellas de licor. Pronto Karamatsu se acercó a inspeccionarlas.

-Oye, ésto es vodka, y uno bastante fuerte… -

-¡Así es! – Dijo orgulloso su hermano mayor. –Vodka de importación, con cuarenta y cinco por ciento de alcohol. Hoy festejaremos en grande. –

-Hmm… -

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? ¿Hubieras preferido algo más tradicional? También trajimos sake. –

-No... Está bien así. _Es sólo que no tengo ánimos para beber nada. -_

Ichimatsu de inmediato intentó servirse un poco de vodka.

-Oye, tienes que diluir eso con algo, ¿de acuerdo? Parece que ya estás ebrio… - Recriminó Choromatsu. Enseguida le preparó una bebida simple para que pudiera beberlo sin terminar en un coma etílico.

-Recuerden que brindaremos a las doce de la noche, así que no se ahoguen en vodka para entonces. – Pidió Osomatsu.

Karamatsu aún evadía al cuarto hermano, por lo que no se sentó junto a él. A Ichimatsu la situación casi lo hizo enfurecer, pero en ese momento no quiso exponer cómo se sentía. Por lo que, decidió seguir bebiendo todo lo que su cuerpo aguantara.

- _Al menos así no pensaré en el estúpido de Kusomatsu. –_

Al mismo tiempo, Karamatsu no podía dejar de pensar en él.

- _Bien, supongo que antes sí tenía motivos para darle su espacio, pero ahora… ¿por qué creo que mis hermanos tienen razón? Parece que lo estoy evitando. –_ Se sentía tan incómodo que ni siquiera tenía ganas de beber nada. En cambio sus hermanos no tardaron mucho en terminarse entre todos dos de las cuatro botellas de vodka.

En momentos Ichimatsu y él intercambiaban miradas; era muy irritante para ambos. El cuarto hermano tenía bastante rato bebiendo y ya mostraba los primeros síntomas de ebriedad. Y ahora para su sorpresa, éste no dejaba de clavarle la mirada sin ninguna discreción.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu ya estaban bastante pasados de copas.

-¡Oye, Osomatsu nii-san! ¿Por qué no rentamos una máquina de karaoke o algo? ¡Estoy aburrido! –

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Aburrido? ¡Y yo tanto que me esforcé por ti! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Idiota! –

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy idiota! ¡Tú eres el idiota! –

-¡No! ¡Tú cállate! –

-¡Cállate tú! –

-¡No! ¡Tú! – Enseguida comenzaron a forcejear.

- _Es todo, creo que necesito un trago... –_ Pensó Karamatsu al mirar que su primer y tercer hermano ya se comportaban como es usual cuando están ebrios. Es decir, como unos completos lunáticos.

Mientras, Jyushimatsu ya había arrasado con casi la mitad de comida en la mesa.

-¡Bff! Estoy satisfecho. ¡Ahora a beber! – Tomó una las botellas, con la intención de beber directamente de ella.

-¡Alto ahí! Un momento, Jyushimatsu nii-san... – El menor de los hermanos lo detuvo. -Éste vodka es fuerte, déjame prepararte un cóctel especial. Ya verás, te va a gustar. – Sonrió.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encanta lo que Totty me prepara! –

-Lo sé, lo sé. –

•••

Ya eran las once de la noche; sólo faltaba una hora para que oficialmente fuera su cumpleaños y casi todos ya estaban muy ebrios, a excepción de Karamatsu, que por alguna razón todavía era incapaz de beber. En gran parte se debía a que Ichimatsu no dejaba de mirarlo desde su asiento.

 _-Deja de mirarme así… Ya no puedo soportarlo… -_

Tan repentino como desconcertante, el cuarto hermano se levantó, tomó una de las botellas de vodka, la abrió y se acercó a donde estaba sentado Karamatsu, tambaleándose con tranquilidad y parándose justo frente a él.

-¿I-Ichimatsu? –

-Eres tan detestable… - Le balbuceó; ya estaba muy tomado.

-¿Qué?... – Apenas pudo terminar esa pregunta. Ichimatsu se acercó a él y sin ningún cuidado lo jaló del cabello y le puso la botella en la boca.

-Vamos… Toma un poco, estúpido. Embriágate y maúlla para mí... – El mayor no tuvo idea de por qué le dijo eso, pero Ichimatsu lo dijo por la vez que Karamatsu, totalmente briago, maulló y terminó mordiéndole una oreja al menor hace tiempo.

-¡Ichim… ! - No pudo seguir hablando, su hermano le obligó a beber directo de la botella de vodka. No pudo evitar tragar un poco. Sintió un ardor que le escaldó de manera horrible la garganta. Se hizo a un lado y comenzó a toser y escupir.

-¡Ja! Pareces un niño… - Se burló y le dio un trago a la botella.

-Ichimatsu, no bebas eso así, te hará mal… - Dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con la mano.

-¡Tch! ¡Cierra la boca, maldición! ¡Cómo me molestas!… - Karamatsu en serio se había cansado de escuchar eso. Aprovechó el estado de embriaguez de su hermano para interrogarlo.

-¿Y qué tanto te molesto? Dime. -

-Tanto como no imaginas… -

-No, no lo imagino. Por eso quiero que me lo digas. – Ichimatsu lo miró con furia, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Pues… a veces quisiera devorarte completo, hacer que no quede nada de ti, ¿entiendes? –

-¿Qué?... –

-Sí, tal vez así pueda calmarme un poco. –

- _No comprendo nada, ¿de qué está hablando? –_ Mientras pensaba en eso, Ichimatsu se volvió a poner de pie, lo miró con desprecio, alzó la botella de vodka y la volteó, vertiendo el líquido en el pecho de Karamatsu.

-¡Hey, Ichimatsu! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! – Gritó y se levantó. Ichimatsu sólo sonrió con malicia. El mayor sintió una terrible opresión en su interior; esa agresividad hacia él provocó que ya no quisiera estar ahí ni un minuto más.

-Me marcho… - Cuando lo vio irse justo en sus narices, Ichimatsu sólo murmuró algo incomprensible. Tomó con brusquedad un trozo de pastel, lo colocó en un plato de plástico y se fue también poco después que su hermano.

-¡Oigan! ¿A dónde va Karamatsu nii-san? – Alzó la voz Todomatsu. También ya estaba bastante ebrio.

-Se va a perder el pastel. – Balbuceó Jyushimatsu, apenas podía hablar y mantenerse consciente.

-Bueno, estará bien. Creo que Ichimatsu nii-san fue tras él. Porque ya no lo veo tampoco. – Después Totty siguió con lo que hacía, que era fotografiar a Osomatsu y Choromatsu, quienes dormían abrazados en el piso.

-He tomado muchas fotografías… No puedo esperar para mostrárselas. –

-¡Totty! ¡Dame de beber más! –

-Seguro. _También te tomaré fotos vergonzosas. Aún no te he hecho pagar por lo que me hiciste en los baños termales._ – Sonrió con maldad.

•••

Karamatsu entró a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su camiseta. Tomar una toalla y terminar de secarse.

 _-Creo que después debo darme un baño. Ja, irónico; ni siquiera tuve deseos de beber hoy y aún así apesto a alcohol. –_ Se dirigió al balcón y empezó a fumar.

- _Ichimatsu es mucho más cáustico conmigo cuando está ebrio. Lo que no cambia es que siempre quiere hacerme beber de más… -_

De repente tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Hmm? – Rápido apagó el cigarrillo y echó un vistazo a través de la rendija de la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Era Ichimatsu… Se tambaleaba con un plato con pastel hecho pedazos en la mano. El segundo hermano suspiró y abrió la puerta.

El joven bebido pudo observar a su hermano mayor sin camiseta. Frunció el ceño como nunca.

-Ichimatsu, mejor regresa a tu habitación, ya tomaste demasiado… - Pero el joven despeinado lo hizo a un lado y entró a la fuerza. Karamatsu se palpó la frente con molestia, preguntándose qué rayos le pasaba a su hermano menor; además de estar ebrio, claro está.

-¿Qué no ves que vine a traerte pastel? Mira el reloj, ya es nuestro cumpleaños… - Dijo con dificultad el cuarto hermano mientras se dirigía al sofá junto al balcón y se sentaba en él. Después puso el plato con pastel en la mesa de centro.

Como el mayor no encendió las luces en ningún momento, la luz de la luna entrando por el balcón era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, y a Ichimatsu.

-¿Cómo sabes que ya es media noche? No creo que alcances a ver ni tus propias manos, mucho menos el reloj. –

-Cállate y siéntate conmigo. – La actitud de Ichimatsu puso al joven de cejas fruncidas bastante nervioso. Pero hizo lo que le pidió.

-No tenemos… velas. – Habló hipando.

-Ichimatsu, apenas puedes hablar. En serio, vete a dormir ya… -

-No… -

-Pero Ichi… -

-Diablos, ya cállate… Anda, pide un deseo, Kusomatsu. –

Suspiró… -Es cumpleaños de ambos, tú pídelo primero. – Intentó seguirle la corriente.

-Sólo tengo un deseo, pero es imposible. –

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Vamos, pídelo ya… -

Karamatsu en serio se sintió muy confundido en ese momento. Su hermano lo tenía en una situación muy difícil de entender. Quería saber cómo hacía para ponerlo tan nervioso; cómo lograba que su corazón palpitara tan rápido. Había tantas cosas que quería comprender sobre él…

- _Comprender… -_ Entonces tuvo una idea. -Creo que ya sé qué quiero pedir. –

-Bien, pídelo, me está dando sueño. – Siguió hipando.

-Me gustaría… que respondieras algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte. – Karamatsu sabía que estaba muy mal aprovecharse del estado de su hermano menor. Pero era tan reservado y obcecado que en ocasiones le era imposible tratar de descifrar lo que había en su mente.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas? –

-¿Las responderás? –

-Sí, qué más da… - Estando sobrio jamás habría respondido eso.

-Hoy estuviste con una chica, ¿qué pasó con ella? – Karamatsu se sentía tan estúpido como lo que estaba preguntando. _-¿Para qué quiero saberlo? –_ Pero aún así la curiosidad lo corroía.

-La chica… hmm… - Mientras hacía memoria recargó su cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón, luchando para no quedarse dormido. –Ah, hoy una chica me preguntó si quería acompañarla un rato a nadar o algo así, no recuerdo bien. –

- _Lo sabía…_ ¿Y sí la acompañaste? –

-¿Qué? ¿Acompañarla? Claro que no. Yo prefería estar contigo, pero me ignoraste todo el maldito día, imbécil. – Karamatsu se quedó boquiabierto.

 _-¿Eh? –_

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres saber? –

El mayor tardó un poco en razonar lo que estaba pasando. Entonces decidió valerse de su temporal sinceridad y aprovecharla tanto como se lo permitiera.

-… Ichimatsu… ¿Por qué lloraste aquella vez? –

-¿Cuándo? –

-En el festival. -

-Ah… ¿Cuándo me regalaste mi nuevo yukata favorito? –

 _-¿Ehh?_ Emm… sí… -

El menor lo miró con los ojos casi cerrados por su estado alcohólico, y le sonrió con tristeza. Otra vez esa tristeza…

-Por tu culpa… -

-¿Mi… culpa? –

-Jaja, de hecho, todo lo malo que me ha pasado ha sido por culpa tuya. –

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué por mi culpa? _¿Y de qué te estás riendo?_ –

-¿Qué más quieres saber? –

-¡No! Respóndeme primero. Dime por qué es culpa mía… -

-¡Tch! Eres tan molesto… -

-¡Ichimatsu! –

Karamatsu jamás habría imaginado lo que pasó a continuación…

Su hermano se levantó y se sentó con las piernas abiertas en las rodillas de su hermano mayor, rodeando su cintura con éstas; mirándolo de frente. Cerca, demasiado cerca…

Al segundo hermano se le fue el aire…

-Karamatsu… - Apenas susurró el menor. Con ambas manos le acarició el cabello. -¿Sabes? Tal vez los demás piensen que al ser hermanos todos tenemos el mismo rostro, pero no es así. Tus cejas son más gruesas… y tus pestañas son muy largas… -

 _-Ichimatsu… -_ El corazón del mayor palpitaba sin piedad. _-¿Qué significa esto?... -_

Enseguida, Ichimatsu tomó el trozo de pastel de la mesa con su propia mano y se lo restregó en la cara a su hermano; pasando por su cuello, desperdigándose en su torso desnudo. El joven de pestañas largas se quedó totalmente paralizado.

Ichimatsu le clavó la mirada, igual de triste… y comenzó a limpiarse los restos del pastel de su mano, lamiéndola.

-I… I… Ichimatsu… -

-¿Te digo algo gracioso? Yo pedí ésto como deseo, Karamatsu nii-san… Eres tan buena persona que no puedo evitar querer ensuciarte al menos un poco… - Masculló, hablando con tono muy bajo.

- _Ichimatsu… -_ Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no podía creerlo…

El otro joven, ebrio en absoluto, le sonrió impúdico.

Se acercó a él más, mucho más. Entonces reposó los brazos en los rígidos hombros del mayor. Ichimatsu respiraba agitado a centímetros de su rostro. Karamatsu podía oler el fuerte olor a alcohol emanando de su hermano menor, combinado con el dulce del pastel. Lenta… muy lentamente el joven ebrio se acercó en su totalidad a él.

Y… le lamió la mejilla…

Karamatsu siguió inmóvil. Lo que estaba pasando parecía una especie de alucinación…

Ichimatsu, su hermano menor… lamiendo el blanco betún de su rostro; saboreándolo, limpiándolo. La lengua del menor era suave, caliente… hervía al contacto con la piel del mayor…

Éste no sabía qué hacer. Lo que sentía en ese momento era una combinación de pavor, confusión e inexplicable lujuria.

Luego, Ichimatsu tomó a Karamatsu de la frente y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder pasar de su mejilla a su cuello. Al joven de ceño fruncido le dieron escalofríos como jamás había sentido antes.

-Nnn… Kara… mmatsu… Karammm… atsu… - No dejaba de repetir su nombre mientras pasaba la lengua por su piel.

Entonces… en un acto de total perversión, Ichimatsu, aún sosteniéndose de sus hombros, bajó hasta su pecho desnudo. Con lentitud lamió casi desde su pezón y de vuelta a su mejilla, colmándose la boca de pastel. El mayor lanzó un involuntario gemido, sonrojado y casi sin aliento. El otro tomó la barbilla de Karamatsu con una de sus manos y la presionó.

-Abre la boca. – Se le alcanzó a entender.

Ichimatsu le introdujo todo el postre que tenía en su boca a la de su hermano. Karamatsu pudo sentir cómo sus húmedas lenguas se tocaron; sabía dulce… sabía a vodka. El menor jugueteó con la lengua del mayor usando la suya. El joven anonadado tragó el pastel de una sola vez. Sabía totalmente a Ichimatsu…

Eso no era un simple contacto… Aquello incluso rebasaba la lujuria. Por reflejo, o tal vez queriéndolo, Karamatsu comenzó a corresponder el beso. Ya no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo; sólo se dejó llevar. Temblaba y jadeaba sin control.

Inevitablemente se excitó. Ichimatsu lamía sus labios, luego lo hacía abrir más la boca y relamía su lengua de nuevo, incluso la mordía un poco. Un hilo de saliva con pastel descendía por la comisura de los labios de ambos.

Cuando la excitación del mayor llegó a un punto intolerable, justo antes de rodear con sus brazos a su hermano menor y hacerle algo inconcebible… y como un balde de agua helada cayéndole encima, entendió lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Entró en pánico y se levantó con brusquedad, haciendo caer a Ichimatsu al piso.

-¡Tch! Me dolió, idiota!… -

Karamatsu se cubrió la boca con su mano temblorosa; no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tengo sueño… – Cinco segundos después, Ichimatsu se quedó dormido, dejando a Karamatsu en la situación más insólita de toda su vida…

Respiraba agitado, su tensa virilidad no podía mentirle, aquello fue demasiado peligroso.

Con delicadeza, incorporó a Ichimatsu, buscó sus llaves, le limpió lo restos de pastel con su mano, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación.

Al recostarlo en su cama, todo el peso de la culpa lo hizo sentirse realmente mal. No podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Lo que iba a hacerle…

Eso lo hizo enfurecerse consigo mismo, demasiado. Mirando a su hermano menor tan tranquilo y dormido en su cama, Karamatsu se golpeó con su puño cerrado en su propia frente. El golpe fue tal, que se encajó la uña de su dedo pulgar, cortándose.

- _Lo lamento tanto, Ichimatsu… -_ Lo cubrió con una sábana y salió de ahí.

Al regresar a su habitación supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para calmarse. Entró directo a ducharse con el agua lo más fría posible y, casi desesperado, tuvo que aliviarse a sí mismo. No tardó mucho en terminar, porque estaba demasiado excitado. Aún tenía al menor clavado en su mente. Casi pudo volver a sentir el toque de sus labios, el contacto de sus lenguas… El sabor de Ichimatsu…

Fue espantoso para él… tuvo ganas de llorar. Su primer beso, de esa manera…

Sintió que se aprovechó por completo de su hermano, no había excusa… Ichimatsu estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que hacía, pero Karamatsu… claro que lo sabía. Pudo haberse negado, pudo haberse hecho a un lado desde el principio, pero no lo hizo. El shock fue demasiado grande para él…

Pensar en su propio hermano… actuando de esa manera tan erótica…

El joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza, convulso y conmocionado.

Se sentó ahí mismo, recargándose en los azulejos, queriendo estrellar la cabeza contra la pared. La sangre corría de la herida de su frente.

-No puede ser… Esto no puede ser… - Se repitió sin descanso. El agua aún caía de la regadera. Esa probablemente sería una de las noches más largas de su vida.

•••

Al día siguiente, los seis hermanos Matsuno despertaron a distintas horas de la mañana, con una desmesurada resaca.

La jaqueca despertó a Ichimatsu. Al abrir los ojos, de inmediato sintió varias cosas. Primero, tenía un sabor de boca muy extraño. Sí, apestaba a alcohol, pero podía jurar que también percibía algo dulce… y a tabaco.

 _-Ugh, no recuerdo haber fumado… No recuerdo nada… -_

Moría de sed, así que intentó levantarse de la cama. Entonces sintió algo raro en su ropa interior.

- _¡Ah! No puede ser… No recuerdo haber tenido un sueño húmedo. Aunque con lo ebrio que debí ponerme, no me extraña… -_

-Maldición, creo que me ducharé primero. – Antes de eso, quiso tomar agua. Tomó una botella y antes de colocarla en su boca, notó algo peculiar. Sintió sus labios… inusualmente suaves; parecían estar hinchados. Los lamió un poco, se sentían pegajosos y sabían muy dulces. Fue extraño.

- _Bueno, no importa. Supongo que es el efecto del vodka. –_ Curioso que en parte fuera cierto.

Su cabeza lo estaba matando. Usó el baño, se lavó los dientes, se dio una ducha y regresó a la cama. Por alguna razón, aún se sentía ebrio. Aunque ahora estaba muy consciente de todo.

Algunas horas después salió al fin de su habitación. El único que salió al mismo tiempo que él fue el quinto hermano.

-Ichimatsu nii-san, buenos días. – Dijo con dolor. De seguro también tenía una jaqueca descomunal.

-Son las dos de la tarde, Jyushimatsu. –

-¿Uh? ¿Ya es tan tarde? Todavía tengo sueño. –

-Sí… yo también. –

-¿Los demás seguirán dormidos? –

-Es probable. –

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar? –

-No tengo hambre, pero quiero un café o algo que me ayude a despertar. –

-Je, el café no es bueno para la resaca. –

-Lo sé, pero siento que lo necesito de todas maneras. – Platicaron mientras se dirigían hacia allá.

•••

Ya almorzando en la cafetería del hotel, el cuarto Matsuno con su café y el quinto comiéndose un par de hot cakes, llegó Todomatsu.

-Buen día. – Los otros dos saludaron también.

-Te ves terrible… - Señaló Ichimatsu.

-Sí, tú también… - Respondió cortante. Revisaba su smartphone y hacía muecas extrañas.

-Oye, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué esos gestos? – Curioseó Jyushimatsu.

-Tomé fotos muy malas anoche, pero algunas sí se ven bien. Jaja, miren a Osomatsu nii-san y Choromatsu nii-san. – Los dos hermanos se acercaron a Totty para ver los tres juntos todas las fotografías.

-Jajaja, están abrazados. – Rio Jyushimatsu. -Se ven lindos. –

-¿Tú crees? Oh, es cierto, tengo muchas fotografías tuyas, Jyushimatsu nii-san. – Enseguida mostró la galería del quinto hermano. Comiendo, riendo, gritando, desnudándose y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana…

-Jaja, vaya. – Se sonrojó avergonzado, pero haciendo burla de sí mismo también. Jyushimatsu tenía un buen sentido del humor después de todo.

En una de las tantas fotografías que mostró Todomatsu, una le llamó la atención al joven despeinado.

-Oye, espera, déjame ver esa. – Le quitó el smartphone de las manos al menor e inspeccionó la fotografía. Era de sus hermanos mayores haciendo tonterías, pero pudo divisar al fondo de ésta que aparecía él… junto a Karamatsu. Todomatsu notó su expresión extrañada.

-Ah, es verdad, yo te vi con Karamatsu nii-san. Es más, creo que tengo un video. Déjame buscarlo. – Tomó su teléfono de regreso y después de revisar un poco, encontró algo.

-Mira, éste es el video. – Al reproducirlo, los tres lo observaron. Era un video de apenas algunos segundos, pero lo que mostró sorprendió tanto a Ichimatsu que incluso dio un paso hacia atrás.

Se pudo observar con claridad cómo él vertía parte de una botella con vodka justo encima de su hermano mayor. Los dos menores se desconcertaron también.

-Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿recuerdas haber hecho eso? –

-No, no lo recuerdo… -

-Cielos, tampoco recuerdo haber grabado éste video. Vaya que estábamos ebrios… Espero que Karamatsu nii-san no esté molesto contigo o que al menos también tenga amnesia como nosotros. –

- _Maldición, yo también lo espero… -_ Lo que Ichimatsu sí recordó bien es que todo el día anterior estuvo muy enojado con él por haberlo evitado todo el tiempo. Se temía que ahora las cosas fueran al revés y que él fuera el que estuviera molesto. Pensó que ahora sí tendría razones para evitarlo.

Los dos menores no le tomaron tanta importancia como Ichimatsu. Sabían muy bien que cuando estaba ebrio, su hermano mayor se comportaba aún más agresivo con Karamatsu. Aunque tal vez sí se sobrepasó ayer. Pero, era Karamatsu después de todo… Nunca se molestaba con Ichimatsu. Excepto la vez que le pegó, pero eso ya lo habían dejado en el pasado.

Poco después llegaron Osomatsu y Choromatsu; sus expresiones eran espantosas. Todomatsu no se resistió y se carcajeó en sus caras.

-Agh… Cállate Totty, harás que me reviente la cabeza. – Reclamó Choromatsu.

-Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento… Pero es que, deberían ver sus rostros, jajaja. – Jyushimatsu se empezó a reír también.

-Yo estuve en la habitación de mi hermanito vomitando toda la noche en el baño. Ahí mismo despertamos los dos, fue muy romántico… -

-¡Ahh! ¡Cállate, idiota! – Gritó avergonzado el tercer hermano. Los demás se siguieron riendo; excepto Ichimatsu, quien tenía la expresión en blanco.

-¿Y dónde está Karamatsu? – El nulo semblante del joven despeinado desapareció cuando escuchó ese nombre. También se preguntó dónde estaría.

-No sé, ¿seguirá en su habitación? -

-Ichimatsu, ve a buscarlo, ¿quieres? – Pidió Osomatsu. Los menores pensaron que diría que no, pero para su sorpresa, de inmediato se levantó y se marchó. Eso extrañó en especial a Todomatsu y a Jyushimatsu debido al video que acababan de ver.

•••

Ichimatsu tocó a la habitación de su hermano mayor un par de veces. No hubo respuesta.

 _-Tal vez se marchó ya… -_

-¿Quién es? – Pudo escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-Ah, soy Ichimatsu… -

No hubo respuesta. El joven decaído se quedó un par de minutos esperando.

-Hey, Kusomatsu, no me hagas perder el tiempo. ¿Vas a salir o no? Los demás te esperan para almorzar algo… -

Poco después de decir eso, su hermano abrió la puerta. Vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas y sus pantalones azules habituales. De inmediato el muchacho despeinado notó la herida de su frente.

-Vamos… - Habló Karamatsu cortante. Ichimatsu quiso preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero no se atrevió. Eso era algo que lo molestaría todo ese día. Y por si eso ya no fuera lo suficientemente malo, su hermano tampoco lo miraba a los ojos.

•••

El resto de la tarde fue surrealista para Ichimatsu. El mayor parecía normal… demasiado normal. Ni siquiera se veía con resaca, como todos ellos.

-¿Qué te pasó en la frente, Karamatsu? – Preguntó el primer Matsuno, algo que el cuarto no fue capaz de hacer.

-Me pegué con la puerta. –

-¿Eh? Vaya, qué torpe, jaja. – Él le sonrió de manera extraña, y no respondió nada.

-¿Qué les parece si hoy cenamos temprano y festejamos nuestro cumpleaños como personas civilizadas para variar? – Mencionó en algún punto Choromatsu.

-Tú eres todo menos civilizado, querido hermano. – Se mofó Osomatsu.

-Cierra la boca… ¿Qué dicen entonces? –

-Por mí está bien, hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada en realidad. –

-Ni yo. –

-¿Y ustedes dos qué tal? – Preguntó el mayor al segundo y cuarto hermano.

-Seguro, no hay problema. –

-Ah… sí… -

Después de un día bastante austero de actividad, llegó el anochecer. Los hermanos se reunieron en un restaurante cercano al hotel y brindaron por su cumpleaños. Con sodas, por si acaso. Ninguno se sentía del todo bien todavía. Totty mostró las fotografías que había tomado el día anterior a su primer y tercer hermano. Todos reían y se burlaban unos de otros. Los únicos silenciosos eran Ichimatsu y Karamatsu…

-Oigan, ¿creen que deberíamos comprar un pastel para hoy? Creo que Jyushimatsu nii-san se comió todo por sí solo ayer. – Mencionó el sexto Matsuno.

Esas palabras sobresaltaron a Karamatsu, tanto que se puso de pie. Todos lo miraron.

-Karamatsu, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Osomatsu.

-Ah… sí, estoy bien, aunque algo mareado. – Iré a tomar aire fresco.

-Hmm, está bien… - Después se marchó.

-¿Creen que de verdad esté bien? –

-No lo sé, ha estado muy serio hoy, e inusualmente callado. Eso es demasiado raro, ¿no creen? –

-Sí, da algo de miedo… -

-¿Qué crees que le pase, Ichimatsu? – Interrogó el primer hermano, sospechando de él también.

-¿Hmm? ¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? –

-¿De qué hablas? Pensé que eran más cercanos que nunca. – El menor guardó silencio… - _Supongo… que yo también llegué a pensar de esa manera… -_

Después, entraron en un silencio incómodo que Jyushimatsu tuvo que romper.

-Hey Totty, vamos por un pastel. –

-Claro, Jyushimatsu nii-san. – Aceptó, comprendiendo a la perfección.

El primer, tercer y cuarto hermano se quedaron solos. Los dos primeros comenzaron a interrogar a éste último.

-He notado que tú y Karamatsu están muy tensos últimamente. ¿Pelearon? Ya dínoslo… -

-No, no hemos peleado. –

-¿Entonces qué mosca le picó a Kusomatsu? –

-No lo sé… - No quería expresarlo, pero Ichimatsu estaba preocupado. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debía disculparse con él? No lo sabía, no lo entendía… De lo único que estaba seguro es que necesitaba hablarle de nuevo. No podía soportar esa situación. Si una disculpa lo arreglaría todo, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Los mayores lo miraron y creyeron entender su sentir.

-Oye Ichimatsu, ve a buscarlo. No ha de estar muy lejos. – Le sonrió el mayor de los Matsuno.

Ichimatsu no dijo nada, pero se levantó y salió del restaurante. Choromatsu y Osomatsu se quedaron solos.

-Nuestro hermano tiene unos sentimientos muy auténticos, ¿no lo crees? –

-Vaya que sí… -

Osomatsu levantó su vaso con soda.

-Brindemos, hermano. –

-¿Hmm? ¿No deberíamos esperar a los demás? –

-Brindemos cuando lleguen también. –

-Oh, bueno… - Enseguida levantó su vaso también.

-Brindo por otro año más de vida. – Dijo el tercer hermano.

-Yo brindo por ti… Gracias por existir, Choromatsu. – Sonrió ameno y feliz. Su hermano frunció el ceño pero se ruborizó…

-Tú igual… -

-Jeje. – Chocaron sus vasos y tomaron su bebida. Fueron unas buenas vacaciones para ellos dos al menos.

•••

Ichimatsu buscó a su hermano mayor en las cercanías del restaurante pero no pudo verlo.

 _-¿Dónde diablos está? -_

Después fue a buscarlo a la playa, pero tampoco estaba. _-¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Es imposible que haya regresado al hotel, de allá venimos…-_ Ichimatsu empezaba a molestarse mucho.

Ya tenía casi una hora buscándolo; se desesperó y se sintió estúpido al pensar que tal vez ya estaría en el restaurante de nuevo, pero fue a echar un vistazo rápido a través de los cristales y siguió sin aparecer. Sólo estaban sus cuatro hermanos brindando.

 _-¡Tch! Suficiente, me largo… -_ Con ese enojo en su mente, regresó al hotel. Era probable que ese fuera uno de los peores cumpleaños que haya tenido.

Pero…

Al llegar al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de todos, Ichimatsu pudo ver una figura familiar parado justo frente a su puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados y se veía bastante irritado. El joven despeinado se detuvo en seco; dejó de respirar por un segundo…

- _Karamatsu… ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí? –_ Nervioso, quiso dar media vuelta y marcharse. Sabía que quería verlo y pedirle disculpas por lo que le hizo anoche, pero de todos modos mirarlo así en ese momento le resultó tan chocante que incluso le dio miedo confrontarlo.

Sin embargo, su hermano mayor alcanzó a verlo y en el acto fue hacia él.

-Kusomatsu… ¿por qué estás aquí? – En serio se le hizo muy extraño. Al salir del restaurante sólo dijo que saldría a tomar aire fresco. Entonces, ¿qué hacía frente a su habitación?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Preguntó el mayor sin miramientos. Esas palabras pusieron a Ichimatsu tan nervioso que estuvo a punto de decirle que no…

-¿Ha… hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? – El mayor no respondió al principio, sólo se le quedó mirando.

-De ti… - Fue lo único que dijo después de varios segundos.

 _-¿Qué?... ¿De mí? No entiendo, ¿qué rayos es lo que le pasa? –_ Parecía indeciso por algo, como si quisiera hablar y algo se lo estuviera impidiendo.

Ese silencio estaba matando a Ichimatsu, tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera.

-Oye, si quieres hablar… ¿podemos ir a la playa? No quiero estar aquí. – Era verdad.

-… De acuerdo. –

La playa estaba muy cerca, como a diez minutos desde el hotel. Fueron minutos eternos para Ichimatsu. Su hermano seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra. Eso lo tenía tan nervioso que una parte de él quería irse corriendo de regreso a su habitación y encerrarse con llave.

Cuando llegaron, todo estaba oscuro. Los faros de los hoteles quedaron atrás; sólo las estrellas y la luna menguante en el firmamento iluminaban tenuemente el lugar. Se sentaron en la arena, justo al lado del otro, el segundo hermano cruzó las piernas y el cuarto abrazó sus rodillas, igual que siempre lo hacían. Siguieron manteniéndose en silencio.

El joven despeinado ya no podía con la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Sabía que tenía que hablar, así que aprovechó que estaban solos para disculparse.

-Oye Karamatsu, quiero… pedirte… disculpas. –

-… ¿Por qué? –

-Todomatsu nos mostró varias fotografías; yo vi algunas y un video… - Le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo.

–Un video en donde… -

-¿En donde me tiraste vodka encima?... –

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Yo no bebí ayer, Ichimatsu. –

-… ¿No? Eso es extraño, ¿y por qué? -

-Jhm… Entonces no recuerdas nada de la noche de ayer… –

-No, ninguno de nosotros recuerda casi nada. – Quería seguir hablando, pero no pudo. Miró la expresión tan afligida en el rostro de su hermano mayor, y se desconcertó mucho. Con su mano derecha se sostuvo su frente lastimada. Sonreía pero… aquella no era una sonrisa natural. Más bien era de una gran pesadumbre. No lo entendía… y a pesar de que sí quería comprenderlo, no encontró las palabras para decírselo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Karamatsu? – Se limitó a preguntar. No pudo hacer otra cosa. Entonces su hermano dejó de sonreír y lo miró a los ojos. Por fin…

Su mirada era pesada, cansada y afligida. No apartó su mano de la frente.

Y bajo el cobijo de la bóveda celeste, Karamatsu le preguntó lo impensable…

-Ichimatsu… ¿Qué sientes por mí? –

•••

Anotaciones: Un capítulo más largo para compensar la tardanza. ûwû Emm… les quiero confesar que es la primera vez que escribo cosas así, (besos y escenas sensuales, jeje) digo… cosas que hay en mi cabeza directamente a letras. Lamento si algo me falla; espero ir tomando práctica con el tiempo. n_n Igual… sólo es el preámbulo para lo que vendrá. Ya no falta mucho, espero.

Mil gracias por leer y por su paciencia.


	22. El Pánico

- _… ¿Qué? –_ No… no era ninguna broma, su hermano de verdad le hizo esa pregunta.

Ichimatsu sintió cómo una avalancha de emociones le sepultó su lucidez. El rostro de su hermano mayor era de total seriedad… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Pero más que nada, había una duda mucho más grande en su interior, misma que le hizo saber en esa misma oportunidad.

-… ¿Por qué… preguntas eso? –

Su hermano sonrió con la misma pesadez de antes.

-Si te soy sincero… yo mismo no lo sé, pero en serio me gustaría saberlo. – Esa maldita respuesta no le quiso decir nada. Ichimatsu estaba igual o peor que antes.

¿Y en qué pensaba Karamatsu? Bueno, su mente era como un torbellino. Estaba demasiado confundido como para actuar con raciocinio. Todo ese día había sido tortuoso para él. Pensó seriamente en no salir de su habitación pero sabía que de todas maneras tenía que hacerlo en algún momento.

Ver a su hermano menor y actuar frente a él como si no hubiera pasado nada fue en extremo difícil. Al final, en el restaurante, le fue imposible mantener la compostura. Cuando salió con la excusa de tomar aire fresco, no tardó mucho en ir hacia la habitación de Ichimatsu para esperarlo. Tenía que saber de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando. Si su hermano recordaba al menos una ínfima cosa de la noche anterior, sería más fácil obtener una respuesta, pero como no fue así, no tuvo otra salida más que preguntarle directamente. En serio… en serio quería saberlo.

Aquello que había pasado no podía ser ignorado. Aún en su estado alcohólico debió haber una mínima parte del auténtico Ichimatsu. Y ese era con el que quería hablar en esos momentos. Con el muchacho frío pero que se rompía con facilidad, aquel que jamás le decía cómo se sentía en verdad. Aquel que… le provocó eso anoche. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Ichimatsu seguía sin poder articular palabras.

 _-¿Cómo que qué siento por ti...? –_ Esa, sin lugar a dudas, era la peor pregunta que pudo hacerle. _-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?! –_ El joven despeinado luchó para que sus nervios no lo traicionasen. _-Bien, no pierdas la calma. Nada de lo que él tenga qué decir tiene que ver con lo que siento yo. Lo más seguro es que lo está preguntando por lo mal que lo traté ayer… -_

-Yo… no sé qué decirte. Ya te dije que eres un buen hermano, ¿recuerdas? Si te hice algo, perdóname… Sabes que el alcohol me provoca hacer cosas que nunca querría… - Dijo refiriéndose al incidente del vodka, el que Totty grabó. Esas palabras hicieron que Karamatsu cambiara su expresión por completo, el menor pudo verlo con claridad.

- _Cosas que nunca querrías…_ Entiendo… - Respondió el mayor. Ichimatsu miró su semblante. ¿Qué clase de triste sonrisa era esa? - _Maldición… ¿Qué habré dicho de malo? -_

El segundo hermano suspiró profundo, recargó sus manos en la arena y miró hacia el cielo repleto de inalcanzables puntos brillantes.

-Qué hermosa noche, ¿no te parece? –

El desconcierto de Ichimatsu alcanzó su máximo. Su hermano se comportaba muy extraño… aunque por otra parte, le alivió un poco que no estuviera molesto con él, y que ya no lo ignorara.

 _-No, no estás molesto… Estás triste… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –_

-Oye Ichimatsu, ¿puedo recargarme en ti un momento? Estoy algo cansado. – El joven sintió aquella intensa punzada en su pecho a la que era adicto. Pensó que lo de antes lo había preocupado de más. Karamatsu ya no lo estaba evitando, entonces… estaban bien…

¿Cierto?...

Aún se avergonzaba demasiado cuando su hermano se acercaba mucho a él, pero quería tenerlo cerca; siempre lo quería…

-… Está bien. – Respondió desviando su mirada. Tanto que había estado buscando la mirada de Karamatsu en todo el día y ahora le rehuía. El joven despeinado sintió que su hermano mayor lo hacía actuar inconscientemente como un verdadero idiota.

Ichimatsu pensó que su hermano se recargaría en su hombro, pero no lo hizo. Con asombro miró cómo se recostó y recargó su cabeza en sus piernas. El joven se sobresaltó al principio, pero no tuvo el valor de decirle nada. Aunque sí pensó que… siendo la persona que era antes, lo habría golpeado, mandándolo lejos. Sabía que todo era diferente ahora.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes. - _Karamatsu… -_ Sabía que no estaba loco, ese no era su hermano de siempre. ¿Por qué ya no sonreía?

Tenerlo tan cerca era agónico y sin embargo, lo anhelaba con más vehemencia que nunca…

Su hermano mayor cerró los ojos y se cubrió con su antebrazo. Como si le doliera mucho la cabeza o algo así. Una de las tantas cosas que pensó el menor.

-¿Te sientes mal? Pero acabas de decir que no bebiste ayer. –

-… La verdad es que sí me siento mal. – Se quitó el brazo de su rostro y miró a Ichimatsu.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó aún sin querer mirarlo.

-Oye Ichimatsu, mírame… - Pidió el mayor. Su hermano, casi trémulo, volteó hacia él. Se sorprendió por cómo lo estaba viendo.

Su mirada era muy profunda y sus cejas fruncidas ahora expresaban tristeza. El joven despeinado no pudo evitar imitar ese último gesto.

 _-… Karamatsu. –_

-¿Sabes? Tal vez los demás piensen que al ser hermanos todos tenemos el mismo rostro, pero no es así. Tus ojos… son más grandes y de un color más claro que los nuestros. Lo veo muy bien, aunque siempre tengas la misma mirada desganada y no se perceptible para el resto. – Luego extendió su brazo para tocarle el entrecejo con sus dedos índice y medio.

Esas palabras… ¿Por qué se le hacían tan familiares? Karamatsu además lo estaba tocando. Sus dedos estaban fríos, tanto que podía sentir cómo le temblaban. O al menos esa era la razón que él pensaba.

Su hermano en verdad se estaba comportando extraño. Quería preguntarle la razón, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. También quería tocarlo, en verdad lo deseaba, pero su nerviosismo lo venció. Volvió a mirar hacia otra parte. Nunca había visto a Karamatsu de esa manera antes, era incómodo, pero a la vez provocativo. Tan intenso que no podía hacer contacto visual por mucho tiempo. Al final no pudo responder nada…

- _Mis ojos… más grandes y más claros… ¿P-Por qué dijo eso? -_

El mayor se volteó para ver el océano.

Se quedaron un rato sin decir nada, los nervios de Ichimatsu no se calmaron en ningún momento. Tenía miedo de que esa clase de contacto provocara otra vez esa inevitable reacción depravada que tanto odiaba tener.

Aunque ésta vez, tener a Karamatsu en su regazo le provocó algo diferente.

No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea…

Pero sentía en su corazón que algo no andaba bien. Nada bien…

•••

Diez minutos después, el joven despeinado notó que su hermano se sentía más pesado que antes.

-Karamatsu. – No respondió. Le echó un vistazo y notó que se había quedado dormido.

- _No puede ser… ¿Cómo puedes dormir en un lugar como éste? Se me van a entumir las piernas… -_

Lo miraba descansar y de nuevo el mismo agobio de antes lo atacó.

 _-¿Qué es lo que tienes, Karamatsu? –_ Con mucho cuidado le acarició el cabello. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo… pero no era tan estúpido como para hacer eso. O eso pensaba él…

Miró la herida de su frente. Se veía bastante mal, parecía que sangraría en cualquier momento. Acarició con cuidado alrededor del corte. _–Qué tonto eres… -_

Ichimatsu cerró sus ojos un momento. Nunca habría imaginado tener ese tipo de relación con su hermano mayor, y más… que tendrían esa clase de cercanía. Entre más pensaba en eso, al mismo tiempo sus propios sentimientos lo lastimaban cada vez más y más…

- _Lo que siento por ti… -_ Pensó mientras acariciaba con su mano izquierda la cabeza de su hermano y recargaba la derecha en su brazo descubierto.

- _Para mí, es imposible describírtelo… Karamatsu nii-san. –_

Antes de eso, momentos anteriores a quedarse dormido, Karamatsu intentó pensar en lo que hacía. Su experiencia de ayer… Ichimatsu… lo aturdieron totalmente. Siquiera cruzar la mirada con él, ahora lo inquietaba demasiado, pero no iba a dejar de hacerlo. Ya no… Todo fuera para que su hermano menor no sospechara nada.

 _-Y aún así de seguro piensa que me estoy comportando como un imbécil. -_

Mirando las tranquilas olas romper en la costa, recostado en las piernas de su hermano menor e inevitablemente triste, Karamatsu pensó algo muy negativo.

- _Es probable que ésta sea la última vez que podré tener esta cercanía contigo, Ichimatsu. En verdad lo lamento, pero no podré volver a estarlo sin pensar en lo que pasó… entre nosotros… -_

Poco antes de terminar dormido en el regazo de su hermano, pensó agotado: – _¡Tsk!… ¿Qué es lo que quería que me respondieras, Ichimatsu?… Soy un estúpido… -_

En su interior, sabía bien lo que quería escuchar, pero no tuvo tiempo de razonarlo más porque el cansancio lo venció. Estar con Ichimatsu era… muy reconfortante. A pesar de que, el haber pensado tanto en lo que le hizo la noche anterior fue el motivo de que no pudiera conciliar el sueño en primer lugar.

Un rato después, Karamatsu despertó. Su hermano esperó con paciencia. Después, ambos regresaron al hotel, casi sin hablar… fingiendo que no pasaba nada…

•••

Los dos días siguientes fueron normales… Los seis hermanos no se separaron casi a ninguna hora. Convivieron, comieron, bebieron hasta embriagarse, pasearon y juguetearon en la playa también.

En ningún momento de esos días Ichimatsu se quedó a solas con Karamatsu de nuevo. Su hermano mayor sí lo miraba, pero no sonreía; no al menos como solía hacerlo. Eso lo confundió e inclusive lo molestó. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo supo bien que no podía enojarse con él; supuso que sólo fueron las circunstancias y al estar juntos los seis no podía cuestionarlo para saberlo.

•••

Transcurrida la semana, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las vacaciones terminaron y los hermanos volvieron a casa. Llegaron al atardecer; estaban tan cansados que lo primero que hicieron fue tomar un baño y acostarse a dormir.

Ichimatsu sabía que sus largas noches junto a su hermano comenzarían de nueva cuenta.

Recostados en el futón, los Matsuno hablaron un poco sobre sus vacaciones.

-¡Fiuu! ¿Fue muy divertido, no lo creen, hermanos? – Comentó Osomatsu.

-Sí, estoy agotado… -

-Gracias por gastar el resto de tu dinero en nosotros, Karamatsu nii-san. – Agradeció el quinto hermano.

-¡Jhm! Todo por my dear brothers. – Destelló y agitó su cabello con presunción.

 _-El Karamatsu de siempre. –_ Pensó el silencioso Ichimatsu, recostado junto a él.

-Muero de sueño. – Añadió Totty mientras bostezaba. Luego apagó la luz.

-Durmamos. Buenas noches. – Todos respondieron lo mismo.

El primero en dormirse fue Ichimatsu, los viajes lo agotaban demasiado. Karamatsu por su parte, a pesar de que también estaba muy cansado, no podía ni cerrar los ojos, mucho menos dormir.

Por primera vez en su vida, estar justo al lado de su hermano menor lo puso muy mal. Miraba la apacibilidad de su rostro y su cuerpo completo se estremecía. Intentó darle la espalda; miró a Totty babear dormido y le pareció simpático. En cambio, mirar a Ichimatsu era muy diferente. Karamatsu no podía tranquilizarse. Casi podía sentir el contacto de las manos de su hermano sobre su cuerpo y su espalda cosquilleaba. Fue terrible para él, así que tuvo que levantarse.

Subió al tejado y se sentó mirando al cielo.

No pudo evitar recordar su sueño de antes. Aquel en el que Ichimatsu vestido de novicia lo besaba; el sólo evocar ese recuerdo le estrujaba el corazón.

 _-"Me gustas mucho… Karamatsu nii-san". –_ Pensar en esas palabras lo exaltó tanto que incluso se puso de pie. Por más que intentó ignorar ese recuerdo, fue inútil.

 _-Tal vez fue eso lo que quise escuchar… -_ Se sinceró. _-¿Cómo puede ser posible? -_

Esa remembranza, combinado con lo que le hizo su hermano en estado de ebriedad…

- _Tal vez no me atreví a detenerlo… porque yo quise que eso pasara… -_

No era tonto. Karamatsu lo entendía… En ese momento supo que iba a volverse imposible ver a su hermano sin sentirse…

Sentirse…

- _No puede ser cierto… -_ Mirar a su propio hermano de esa manera tan inmoral…

Totalmente sonrojado, se colocó su mano temblorosa en la boca. Le costaba trabajo respirar…

 _-Santo cielo, Ichimatsu… ¿Qué me has hecho? –_

•••

Mientras, Ichimatsu estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver a centímetros de su cara… Tenía los brazos levantados y sus manos fuertemente atadas con una soga que lastimaba su piel en un tubo metálico en la pared.

Pronto se percató de que no tenía ropa.

 _-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué diablos es esto? –_ Forcejeó intentando zafar sus ataduras pero no lo consiguió. Lo único que hizo fue lastimarse más…

-Deja eso, no lograrás desatarte… -

Una luz se encendió sobre él, muy tenue, apenas visible…

Volteó al frente y divisó la figura de una persona que se acercaba hacia él. Las suelas de sus zapatos sonaban con fuerza contra el piso.

Era un hombre. Cuando se acercó a la luz, pudo ver de quién se trataba…

-¿Kara… Karamatsu? – Ichimatsu se sorprendió mucho. El hombre no respondió cuando lo llamaron. Ese no parecía ser el mismo Karamatsu de siempre. Vestía un traje de etiqueta muy elegante color negro noche, corbata azul oxford y camiseta del mismo color debajo de su saco, también zapatos de brillante cuero negro.

Estaba fumando; se le veía muy serio, tanto que le heló la sangre.

-¿Qué significa ésto, Karamatsu? ¡Desátame ahora! – Le exigió.

El hombre arqueó una ceja. Se acercó a él y lo abofeteó con violencia. Ichimatsu se quedó perplejo. El golpe le dolió mucho, incluso le torció el cuello.

-Cierra la boca. – La conmoción en Ichimatsu le hizo guardar silencio.

-Estás aquí porque voy a castigarte… -

 _-¿Castigarme? –_

-¿Por… por qué? – Se limitó a preguntar, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese momento.

-Porque intentas escapar, Ichimatsu. –

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – El hombre volvió a abofetearlo. Ese dolor era muy intenso; a pesar de que era consciente de que se trataba de un sueño lúcido, por un momento el joven despeinado pensó que esa era la vida real.

El hombre de etiqueta tiró su cigarrillo. Exhaló el último aliento de humo de tabaco justo en el rostro del muchacho maniatado.

Se acercó a él y le acarició lentamente el pecho con la yema de sus dedos. El joven se estremeció.

-Ichimatsu… Tú me perteneces a mí. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Le susurró.

-¿Q-Qué? – El hombre se acercó más y con sus dos manos comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de un pasmado Ichimatsu, a quien sólo se le pudo escapar un gemido.

-No importa lo que haga… nunca huyas de mí, Ichimatsu. - El joven no comprendía nada, tenía miedo pero a la vez se preguntó si su subconsciente intentaba decirle algo.

-¿Tú… no eres Karamatsu, cierto? – Preguntó inquisitivo. El hombre lo miró como si le estuviera dando la razón.

-¿Sabes por qué te pido que no escapes, Ichimatsu? –

-No. –

-… Porque yo sé qué es lo que deseas. – Entonces sonrió. Esa sonrisa lo atemorizó… Luego retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Antes de poder reaccionar, sintió a alguien en su espalda que lo abrazó. Luego las manos del aún extraño acariciaron su pecho con lentitud. Ichimatsu, aún asustado, intentó no perderse en la concupiscencia…

-Ichimatsu… - Susurró aquel que lo tocaba.

- _No puede ser… Esa voz… -_ El joven pudo ver los brazos que lo rodeaban y los reconoció de inmediato. Esa sudadera azul, con las mangas dobladas descubriendo sus antebrazos.

-Ichimatsu… - Susurró de nuevo en su oído. Con gentileza, el joven detrás de él le acarició uno de sus pezones; el muchacho sentía que iba a enloquecer… Después, al lamer con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, Ichimatsu no pudo contenerse más.

-Kara… matsu… - Murmuró temblando.

El hombre los miraba con su absoluta seriedad de vuelta.

-No huyas, Ichimatsu… - Le repitió, al mismo tiempo que el muchacho en su espalda colocaba su rodilla en medio de las piernas del excitado joven.

Antes de que las manos lujuriosas del Karamatsu que lo tocaba llegaran a la parte baja de su cuerpo desnudo, Ichimatsu gritó. No pudo soportarlo un segundo más.

Despertó y se sentó el futón, sólo para ver al Karamatsu real frente a él, quien ya venía de regreso después de bajar del tejado.

Ichimatsu volvió a gritar, pero ésta vez despierto. Gritó tan fuerte que hizo gritar asustado al otro joven también. Pronto despertaron a todos.

Ichimatsu no perdió tiempo y se fue corriendo al baño. Al huir pasó justo al lado de su hermano mayor, quien lo miró azorado.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué rayos les pasa? – Reprendió Choromatsu.

-No lo sé, yo… - Karamatsu no sabía qué responderle, tampoco entendía nada.

-¡Dejen dormir! ¿No pueden pelearse hasta mañana? – Dijo Osomatsu aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Ichimatsu nii-san tuvo un sueño húmedo, lo vi muy bien. – Las tranquilas palabras de Todomatsu sorprendieron a todos. –Justo antes de irse corriendo pude ver cómo se le puso tiesa. Déjenlo en paz, ya volverá. Quiero dormir. –

 _-Ichimatsu… -_ Pensó preocupado el mayor.

•••

Mientras tanto, el joven encerrado en el baño intentó pensar un poco en su sueño. No necesitó hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Sabía que su libido se le empezaba a salir de control por completo y esa era una manera de manifestarse.

Ichimatsu se rió, como burlándose de sí mismo.

- _No importa cuán desesperado me encuentre… igual nunca podré hacer nada. –_ Al pensar eso dejó de sonreír.

-Me rindo, ya estoy cansado… -

Cuando regresó del baño, se recostó. Karamatsu le daba la espalda.

 _-Menos mal. –_

Ambos, todavía despiertos, se quedaron dándose la espalda varios minutos. Los dos ignoraron el estado del otro…

Fue una larga noche.

•••

Los días siguientes fueron bastante normales. Karamatsu le hablaba como siempre a su introvertido hermano, mientras que él, al mismo tiempo le daba su lugar. Su hermano mayor seguía siendo el engreído y amable sujeto de siempre. El mismo… que le gustaba tanto y lo hacía tan infeliz…

Ichimatsu se juró más que nunca que se mantendría en control para que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ambos. Ya no se permitiría cometer otro error porque… sabía que no soportaría de nuevo estar separado de él.

Lamentablemente… ya era muy tarde para eso.

Un grave error ya había sido cometido, y el segundo hermano se estaba volviendo loco por ello. Pero, tampoco dejó que su hermano menor lo supiera.

Y Karamatsu… no era como Ichimatsu…

Al entender las cosas tan insanas que empezó a sentir por su hermano, no tardó mucho en entrar en pánico.

Algo tan leve como tomar al mismo tiempo un tazón con arroz en el desayuno y rozar sus manos, lo hacía exaltarse en demasía, haciéndose daño. Ver a su hermano menor sentado en un rincón jugando con un gato, cruzar sus miradas; tan sólo hablarle o verlo sonreír cuando estaba con Jyushimatsu…

En definitiva, ya nada era lo mismo.

Ichimatsu era adorable para él, sí… pero ya no de manera fraternal. Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo… No podía permitir que su hermano menor se enterase.

El pavor a que lo odiara rápido lo superó con creces y le impidió razonar.

 _-Necesito hacer algo… no puedo seguir así… -_

Karamatsu tomó una decisión. Una que llevaría a su hermano menor a un espiral en descenso al abismo…

- _Sólo existe una forma para dejar de sentir esto… -_ Karamatsu lo dilucidó al fin.

Karamatsu… no era como Ichimatsu…

Y éste haría lo necesario, lo que fuera para sacarse a su hermano menor de su mente y su corazón.

•••

Los días siguientes, Karamatsu se ausentó un poco más de casa. Ichimatsu era muy consciente de su hermano y notaba cualquier mínimo cambio en él.

El que más le llamó la atención, es que había comenzado a usar un perfume diferente, y que se arreglaba un poco más que antes.

Eso lo ponía muy nervioso, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Pero de todas maneras no podía hacer nada, por lo que sólo se refugió dentro de sí… intentando no pensar, intentando no sentir.

Fue imposible…

•••

Un día, después de desayunar, Karamatsu fue al baño para peinarse en el tocador.

Sus demás hermanos empezaron a hablar de él.

-¿A dónde creen que salga últimamente? – Preguntó Osomatsu.

-Tal vez salga a buscar empleo. –

-¿Con la misma ridícula y llamativa ropa que usa siempre? No, no creo. – Respondió Totty, refiriéndose claro a su chaqueta negra, lentes oscuros y pantalones brillantes.

-Tal vez tenga novia. – Dijo de repente Choromatsu, analítico pero nervioso.

-… Jaja, no… No creo, Karamatsu es demasiado tonto para eso. Es imposible que tenga novia antes que nosotros. Creo que lo rechazan tanto como a mí. – Mencionó cínico el primer Matsuno, burlándose de sí mismo también.

-¡Ja! Por primera vez tienes razón en algo. –

-¡Oye! -

-¿Y si se lo preguntamos y ya? – Opinó Jyushimatsu. La sola idea le provocó náuseas a Ichimatsu, quien escuchó toda la conversación.

Decidieron esperarlo; no tardó demasiado en regresar.

-I'm leaving, my brothers. – Se puso sus lentes oscuros con su extravagancia característica.

-Oye Karamatsu, ¿se puede saber a dónde sales últimamente tan bien arreglado? – Preguntó directamente Osomatsu.

-Si es que a eso puedes llamarle bien… - Se burló Todomatsu.

-O arreglado. – Añadió Choromatsu, mofándose también.

Karamatsu como siempre, ignoró sus comentarios. -Sólo voy a pasear, this day is beautiful and shiny. – Parecía normal, pero se le veía algo serio. –Bien, see you later. –

Cuando salió de casa, todos se confundieron.

-¿Pasear? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? –

-Bueno, piénsenlo, ¿alguna vez Karamatsu ha salido para otra cosa que no sea pasear y perder el tiempo? – Analizó el tercer hermano.

-Supongo que es verdad. –

•••

El único que salió ese día también fue Jyushimatsu. Tenía una práctica de béisbol.

El día transcurrió normal para todos. Así fue hasta el atardecer, cuando el quinto hermano regresó. A todos se les hizo muy extraño porque no llegó con su acostumbrado entusiasmo, sino serio; tanto que les resultó un poco espeluznante.

Entró a la sala de estar, donde estaban Osomatsu e Ichimatsu en ese momento.

-¿Jyushimatsu? ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó preocupado el primer hermano.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? No… tengo nada… -

-No engañas a nadie, Jyushimatsu. ¿Qué te pasa? –

-Quisiera no decirlo ahora, Osomatsu nii-san. – Respondió volteando a ver a su hermano Ichimatsu.

El mayor lo entendió y ya no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Habla de una vez. – Demandó el cuarto hermano. El quinto guardó silencio un momento…

-Pero… -

-No importa. Sea lo que sea, igual terminaremos enterándonos después. – No sabía cuánta razón tenía.

-Está bien, nii-san... –

-¿Entonces? – Repitió el primer Matsuno.

-Lo que pasa es que antes de llegar aquí me encontré con Karamatsu nii-san… -

Al escuchar eso Ichimatsu lo miró, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Acompañado por… su novia… –

Por unos momentos, hubo silencio total. Osomatsu se sorprendió mucho… sí…

Pero la reacción de Ichimatsu, ni siquiera sus dos hermanos ahí presentes se la esperaron… Menos mal que los tres restantes no estaban ahí.

Porque en el rostro de Ichimatsu… no había más que incredulidad, pánico y dolor…

•••

Anotaciones: Oh… puedo imaginarme a mí misma dentro de la dama de hierro o mínimo en una picota (busquen castigos medievales), mientras ustedes me lanzan piedras a la cara. ToT Pero lo resistiré, recuerden que todo está fríamente calculado. X''D

Pueden interpretar el sueño de Ichi como prefieran, yo en lo personal, imaginé al Kara mafioso (es lo más sexy de lo más sexy… *¬*)

Muchas gracias por leer.


	23. La ira

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Jyushimatsu? – Preguntó Osomatsu, aún escéptico y asustado por el rostro de Ichimatsu.

-Claro que lo estoy. –

-Tal vez estás confundido. –

-No… - Jyushimatsu hizo memoria.

•••

Poco después de terminar sus prácticas y salir del estadio, el quinto Matsuno caminaba alegre en dirección a su hogar. Pero luego, no muy lejos de ahí pudo divisar a su hermano. Por su aspecto y vestimenta era inconfundible.

Miró que una chica lo sostenía del brazo. Una bastante bonita, de cabello largo y lacio color caoba. Usaba un vestido blanco, corto y ceñido.

El joven sonriente, todavía bastante incrédulo, los siguió unos minutos.

Una persona que vendía flores le ofreció un ramo de rosas blancas a la pareja y Karamatsu pagó por uno, mismo que le entregó a la chica mientras decía algo que no alcanzó a escuchar; ella sonrió y lo abrazó agradecida. En ese momento la sonrisa de Jyushimatsu desapareció.

•••

-Ya veo… - Habló el Matsuno mayor. -¿Quién lo diría? No tengo palabras, excepto tal vez que no me lo esperaba para nada. –

Ichimatsu se puso de pie y se alejó rápido de ahí. Sus hermanos, preocupados, se miraron el uno al otro.

Poco después, entró Choromatsu.

-Oigan, ¿qué le pasa a Ichimatsu? Salió corriendo de casa. –

-No sé, tal vez tiene que ir a algún lugar. –

-¿Eh? –

•••

Ichimatsu corrió hasta que se quedó sin aliento; se tropezó y cayó un par de veces pero no se detuvo. En todo el trayecto su mente permaneció totalmente en blanco.

Fue hasta que ya no pudo dar un paso más cuando se desplomó. Ya había anochecido y no sabía en qué lugar estaba. Para él era una calle oscura y vacía cualquiera lejana a su hogar.

Se recargó en una pared y se sentó, sudando y ya sin aliento. Miró hacia el cielo, respiraba muy agitado y su garganta le dolía mucho; al salir con sandalias también sus pies le punzaban de cansancio.

Sí, sólo eso quería sentir. Quería que le doliera todo… Todo, menos su corazón…

Y sin embargo era lo que más le dolía.

- _Maldita sea… -_ Sonrió con agonía.

Desde que su hermano se empezó a ausentar, desde que presenció sus mínimos cambios de hábito… ya lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero se negaba a creerlo. Aún tenía esperanzas de que no fuera eso, pero su mal presentimiento estaba bien justificado.

Siempre supo que algo andaba mal, que ya nada era igual. Pero seguía sin querer ver lo que tenía justo frente a él…

-Era cuestión de tiempo… ¿no es así? – Sus lágrimas brotaron sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

-Soy tan patético… Pensé que podía vivir mi vida entera sintiendo esto siempre y cuando estuvieras conmigo. – Ichimatsu lloraba tanto que se le entrecortaba el aire, ni siquiera entendía sus propias palabras.

-Esto es lo que merezco por sentirme así por ti. Maldito seas, Karamatsu… Te odio tanto. –Recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas y se la sostuvo con ambas manos, queriendo con desesperación acallar su mente.

 _-Sé que no estoy siendo justo contigo. No es tu culpa que yo me sienta así, lo sé. Pero… ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?! –_ Su pecho ardía con amargura.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Karamatsu! ¡¿Por qué?! – Gritó con fuerza. Todos sus sentimientos le cayeron encima; de nuevo sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros… Fue espantoso.

Siguió sollozando por horas, hasta que se agotó. Casi se queda dormido en plena calle, pero al final reunió el valor para volver a casa.

•••

Cuando regresó, era Osomatsu el que lo estaba esperando.

-Hola Ichimatsu, tardaste demasiado. Son casi las dos de la mañana, estábamos preocupados. –

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Me ofrecí a esperarte. –

-… Ah, gracias. Aunque no era necesario. –

-Iré a la tienda de autoservicio. Acompáñame, ¿quieres? – Ichimatsu se sentía muy exhausto como para protestar, así que lo aceptó sin rechistar.

Caminando justo al lado del otro, Osomatsu miró a su hermano. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y tenía su mirada más decaída que nunca.

-Espera aquí, ya regreso. – Seguido de eso, entró a la tienda y poco después salió con un par de bebidas en sus manos. Le ofreció una a su hermano menor y éste la aceptó, aunque no la abrió.

Caminando de regreso, Ichimatsu no dijo una sola palabra.

-Oye, vamos un rato al parque. – Pidió el mayor casi al llegar a la esquina de su hogar.

-¿Por qué? – El joven cansado sólo quería irse a dormir. Osomatsu lo meditó unos segundos; en realidad tenía una razón muy válida.

-… ¿Por qué? Bueno, es porque Karamatsu está despierto, esperando por ti justo detrás de la puerta. - Los hombros de Ichimatsu saltaron, el mayor se percató muy bien de ello.

-V-Vamos… - Aceptó el cuarto hermano. El primero, sabía que diría eso.

•••

Camino hacia el parque, Osomatsu siguió hablando del tema.

-Kusomatsu quería salir a buscarte pero yo me ofrecí a ir en su lugar. Ya me agradecerás después. –

-¿Y por qué debería? – El joven de sudadera roja sólo le sonrió.

Al llegar al parque se sentaron en una de las bancas. Ichimatsu estaba cansado, muy cansado…

-Qué calurosa noche la de hoy, ¿no te parece? –

-… Sí. –

-¿No tienes sed? –

-Ah… sí. –

-Entonces bebe. – Ichimatsu le hizo caso. Intentó abrir la lata pero Osomatsu notó que su mano temblaba mucho.

-Dame acá, yo la abriré por ti. – El joven decaído no dijo nada.

Ichimatsu bebió un poco. No tenía ganas de tomar nada en esos momentos pero tampoco podía despreciar a su hermano mayor. Después de dar un sorbo que le lastimó su irritada garganta, cerró sus ojos. Los sentía tan pesados que ya no quiso luchar por mantenerlos abiertos un sólo segundo más.

-Ichimatsu… -

-¿Hmm? –

-¿Debería haber dejado que Karamatsu saliera a buscarte? – El joven abrió sus ojos al instante y volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos preguntas eso? –

-Se veía muy preocupado por ti… -

-¡Tch! ¿Podríamos no hablar de Kusomatsu por favor? – Pero Osomatsu no se detendría, no ésta vez.

-Bien, entonces hablemos de ti... Dime, ¿por qué corriste en cuanto Jyushimatsu nos dijo que lo vio con la novia de Karamatsu? –

- _¡Maldita sea! –_ El joven cansado se puso de pie.

-Eso no me interesa, ya deja de hablar de eso, Osomatsu nii-san. Es en serio… -

-¿Hmm? ¿Hablar de qué, Ichimatsu? – Respondió el mayor con tranquilidad.

-¡De nada! ¡No quiero hablar de nada! –

-¿Te molesta que Karamatsu tenga novia? ¿Es eso? –

-¡Cállate! –

-¿O es que te molesta ya no ser el único para él? – Habló con crueldad.

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó el menor, al mismo tiempo que lanzó la bebida en su mano justo al lado de su hermano mayor, salpicándolo cuando se estrelló con la banca. Osomatsu no se inmutó.

Ichimatsu se sorprendió de sus propias acciones.

-Osomatsu nii-san, yo… - Intentó disculparse.

-Oh, no te preocupes Ichimatsu. – Sonrió con calma. –Te entiendo perfectamente. – Enseguida se levantó. -¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te lo he dicho pero siempre he pensado que tu cuerpo es mucho más sincero que tu mente. –

Ichimatsu no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo su cabeza mirando al suelo, avergonzado.

-¿Sabes por qué Karamatsu se mira tanto al espejo, Ichimatsu? – El muchacho agotado volteó a ver a su tranquilo pero serio hermano.

-No es sólo porque es un narcisista de mierda. También es porque él es un actor, o al menos cree serlo. Por eso hará lo necesario para engañar a su mente, ¿lo entiendes? – Ichimatsu hizo un gesto como de no haber comprendido.

-Bien, regresemos. Si Karamatsu sigue despierto, puedes escudarte detrás de mí. – El hermano mayor le sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano. Ichimatsu la aceptó.

•••

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía lo anterior, Karamatsu estaba en casa, cansándose de esperar. Osomatsu le dijo que Ichimatsu no tardaría en regresar, y que lo mejor es que se fuera a dormir, pero le fue imposible. Sin importar lo que pasara… Karamatsu aún se preocupaba demasiado por su hermano menor.

- _Ya no puedo esperar, iré a buscarlo. –_

-Hey, Karamatsu nii-san, ¿a dónde vas? – Jyushimatsu interceptó a su hermano mayor, impidiéndole salir.

-¿Qué haces, Jyushimatsu? Déjame pasar. – El quinto Matsuno sonreía con tranquilidad.

-Confía en Osomatsu nii-san, estoy seguro que lo traerá de regreso. ¿O por qué quieres ir tú de todas maneras? – Karamatsu se sobresaltó. Su hermano tenía razón… - _¿Por qué… quiero ser yo el que lo busque? –_

-Hmm… Es verdad. – Sonrió de manera muy fingida. -Estarán bien, ¿cierto? -

-Claro que sí. Oye, Karamatsu nii-san… ¿puedo charlar contigo un rato? –

-¿Huh? ¿De qué quieres hablar? –

-Vamos al tejado. Así podremos hablar y ver cuando nuestros hermanos regresen. –

-Ah, está bien. –

•••

Ya en el tejado, el joven de ceño fruncido miraba atento hacia la calle, esperando ver a sus hermanos en cualquier momento. Pero entonces… Jyushimatsu desvió toda su atención.

-Karamatsu nii-san, cuéntame de tu novia. – El mayor volteó con incrédula lentitud hacia él, muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes que yo…? –

-Hoy te vi con ella. – Respondió el menor con premura, sonriendo y mirando las estrellas. Su hermano no preguntó más y volteó su mirada hacia otra parte.

-No sé qué puedo decirte. ¿Qué quieres saber? – Habló con nerviosismo. Esa respuesta… fue tan inusual que a Jyushimatsu se le borró la sonrisa.

-Veamos, ¿desde cuándo sales con ella? –

-Una semana, eso creo. –

- _¿Eso crees?_ Y... ¿cómo la conociste? –

-… Yo estaba en una cafetería, ella se me acercó y me invitó a salir. Sólo hemos salido un par de veces desde entonces. –

-Así que fue ella. Vaya, ¿y por qué aceptaste? – Karamatsu se empezó a incomodar, en especial porque al hacer las preguntas su hermano ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡Je! ¿Quién no querría salir con una hermosa dama, my little Jyushimatsu? – Sobreactuó como siempre…

-No sé, ¿tú sí? –

Él guardó silencio.

-¿La has besado? –

-¿Ah? ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –

-¿Ya se han tocado? –

-¿Qué? ¡No! -

-¿Ya tuvieron sexo? –

-¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Para ya! – Ultimó el mayor, exasperado.

El menor dejó de hablar. Karamatsu ya se miraba muy nervioso y fastidiado.

-Lo lamento. – Se disculpó. Aunque no se mostró arrepentido.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tantas preguntas? –

-Lo que pasa es que… me parece muy extraño en ti. A pesar de que tienes una linda chica con quién salir, ¿por qué no le has dicho nada a nadie? ¿Y por qué te ves tan infeliz, Karamatsu nii-san? –

El joven de ceño fruncido dejó de parpadear. No sabía cómo es que su hermano menor intuía exactamente cuál era su sentir.

-Creo que me iré a dormir ahora, Jyushimatsu. –

El menor suspiró decepcionado. -Yo también… Ya verás que regresarán pronto. –

-… Sí. – Karamatsu sintió en ese momento que lo que menos quería hacer era ver a Ichimatsu.

•••

Cuando Ichimatsu y Osomatsu regresaron, miraron a sus demás hermanos acostados. Ya era muy tarde. El joven desganado y agotado se recostó con cuidado y miró la espalda de Karamatsu, sintiendo al mismo tiempo su pecho arder como el fuego.

- _Qué cansado me siento… -_ Fue lo que pensó antes de darle la espalda y dormir. Entre tanto, Karamatsu, al escuchar llegar a su hermano al fin, fue entonces cuando pudo cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar.

•••

Los días siguientes fueron muy tensos para el segundo Matsuno. Ichimatsu no cruzó palabras con él; ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver y no entendía el por qué. A pesar de todo, intentó llevar una buena relación con su hermano menor; una que no implicaran a sus agitadas emociones al menos. Pero incluso así, Ichimatsu siguió sin hablarle. Es más, incluso a éste se le veía muy molesto por algún motivo.

 _-Puedo imaginar que ya lo sabe. Después de todo, él y Jyushimatsu no suelen tener secretos. –_ De hecho, los últimos días no se despegó de él y eso… irritó bastante al mayor.

Cada vez se volvía más difícil estar en casa. Incluso salir con su novia se estaba tornando muy pesado.

- _¿Por qué Ichimatsu dejó de hablarme? No lo entiendo… -_

-¿Karamatsu -san? -

 _-Lo más seguro es que Jyushimatsu le habló sobre lo que estuvimos discutiendo en el tejado. Qué estúpido, en vez de hacer conjeturas debería preguntárselo yo mismo. Aunque de todas maneras esa no debería ser una razón para enfadarlo tanto, ¿o sí? Debí hacerle algo más… ¿Pero qué? –_

-… ¿Karamatsu -san? –

- _Maldición… Ichimatsu… Necesito saber qué hice para molestarle. No puedo soportar que no me dirijas la palabra… -_

-¡Karamatsu -san! ¿Te encuentras bien? –

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Lo lamento, ¿decías algo? –

-Pregunté si te sientes bien. –

-… Si te soy sincero, no. Me siento algo mareado. –

-Si quieres podemos posponer nuestros planes para después. –

-Sí… discúlpame por favor. Además parece que lloverá pronto. – Pensaban ir a un parque de diversiones.

-De acuerdo, ¿te veré después? –

-Oh… claro… – La jovencita se alzó para intentar besarlo, pero él sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica, aunque no se lo demostró, ya se estaba empezando a frustrar. Desde que comenzaron a salir, Karamatsu en ningún momento había querido besarla en los labios, cosa que ella había querido hacer desde el primer día.

Recuerda que le pareció un joven muy interesante desde la primera vez que lo vio. Siempre que lo veía en esa cafetería se encontraba muy serio y pensativo; eso le llamó mucho la atención. Cuando ella le pidió que salieran juntos, él increíblemente no mostró el interés que esperaba. Era muy misterioso.

Pensó que ella podría descubrir lo que había en su mente pero hasta ahora todo fue muy infructífero.

Caminando de regreso a casa bajo el nublado cielo, Karamatsu no dejó de pensar en cómo iba a preguntarle a Ichimatsu qué era lo que le sucedía.

La frustración lo comenzó a deprimir…

Por más que intentara dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en sus vacaciones, fue imposible para él. Aún sentía el toque de su hermano menor como si hubiera sido ayer.

Se sentía como un enfermo… _-Ni siquiera soy capaz de besar a mi propia novia sin ver a Ichimatsu en mi cabeza… -_

Casi en ningún momento dejó de pensar en él. _-Intenté con todas mis fuerzas actuar como siempre, pero fue inútil. Tal vez ahora él me odia por tener una novia antes que él. –_ Ese pensamiento lo hizo detener su andar. – _Jhm, no… Él no es esa clase de persona. Lo esperaría de todos los demás, excepto de él. A Ichimatsu es a quien menos le importa lo que yo haga con mi vida… -_

 _-"Eres tan buena persona que no puedo evitar querer ensuciarte al menos un poco…" –_

-¡Tsk! Maldición, no otra vez… -

- _"Me gustas mucho… Karamatsu nii-san." –_ De nuevo se sostuvo la frente con la mano. _-¿Es que nunca podré dejar de pensar en él de esa forma? ¿Qué puedo hacer? –_

•••

El cielo tronó y pronto comenzó a llover. El joven de chaqueta negra se quitó sus lentes y aceleró el paso. No se refugió; no le importó mojarse.

Y entonces…

En una calle poco transitada, no muy lejos de su hogar, divisó a alguien recargado en la pared. Su corazón saltó de la impresión; sintió su estómago como si alguien lo hubiera pateado con fuerza.

- _… Ichimatsu. –_ Karamatsu se paralizó, no supo cómo reaccionar. La persona a la que más quería ver en ese momento estaba justo a metros de él y sin embargo, de repente perdió todo el valor para acercarse.

Se le quedó mirando varios minutos.

 _-Ichimatsu, está lloviendo mucho… Estás empapado, vámonos a casa… -_ Era lo que quería decirle en ese instante, pero no fue capaz. Quiso correr hacia él, pero tampoco pudo. Miró con cuidado a su hermano: Tenía los ojos cerrados, su boca temblaba y parecía respirar con dificultad.

- _Casi parece que estás llorando… ¿Qué tienes, Ichimatsu? ¿Por qué estás triste? –_

 _-"Todo lo malo que me ha pasado ha sido por culpa tuya." –_

 _-¡No! ¡Yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño! ¡Jamás haría nada para que estuvieras triste! ¡Al contrario! Yo… -_

 _-_ Yo… - Fue en ese momento cuando Ichimatsu lo vio. La lluvia era torrencial y el menor no había podido verlo ni escuchado antes.

-I-Ichimatsu… - Karamatsu tampoco podía ver bien, pero notó que su hermano se sorprendió mucho al verlo.

Y, para su atroz sorpresa, de inmediato se fue corriendo.

 _-¡No! ¡No te vayas! –_ A Karamatsu le fue imposible hablar, pensó que alzaba la voz pero en realidad no decía nada. - _¡Ichimatsu! -_

-¡I… Ichimatsu! ¡Espera! – Con mucho esfuerzo alcanzó a gritar mientras corría tras él. _-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me evitas?! ¡¿Por qué huyes de mí?! –_ El menor no se detuvo, pero el mayor corría más rápido que él, y cuando lo alcanzó lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

-¡Ichimatsu! – Intentó gritar lo más fuerte que pudo para que su voz se alcanzara a escuchar por sobre el sonido de la lluvia.

Poco antes de que pasara eso, Ichimatsu, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí, se aterró. Pensó que lo había visto llorando de nuevo y su primer impulso fue escapar. Sabía que era una estupidez pero no le importaba nada más que alejarse en ese momento.

 _-¡Maldita sea, Karamatsu! ¡Ya déjame en paz!… -_ Odiaba tener que verlo ahora…

El joven lloroso sentía a su hermano más lejos que nunca. Karamatsu ya había dado varios pasos hacia adelante. Tuvo un trabajo y con seguridad pronto podría tener otro; su carácter había madurado e incluso consiguió una novia.

 _-Sé que te irás pronto… -_ Ichimatsu ya lo sentía inalcanzable y eso lo lastimó demasiado. Quería alejarse de su vida con desesperación y por eso ya había intentado inclusive dejarle de hablar.

Pero, a la vez… de forma inconsciente, ansiaba que su estúpido hermano mayor fuera el mismo maldito insistente que había sido hasta ese día. Y… de nuevo, no se equivocó. Porque ahí estaba él, deteniéndolo y gritando su nombre.

Lo añoraba tanto, pero… al mismo tiempo lo odiaba. Odiaba en lo que lo había convertido.

 _-No, ya no más por favor… -_

Lo quería a su lado… esa era la verdad. Pero lo estaba aniquilando por dentro…

Karamatsu…

Tan doloroso como siempre. Tan imposible… tan inalcanzable… tan desesperanzador…

- _Ya no puedo soportarlo más… Ya no quiero que estés cerca… ¡Ya no puedo! ¡No puedo resistirlo! -_

Ichimatsu sobrepasó su resistencia. Mientras el mayor, sin conocer bien sus propios motivos, aún continuó obedeciendo a sus impulsos. Aquellos que le pedían a gritos conocer la razón del abatimiento de su hermano menor. Aquellos… que le impulsaban a no querer separarse de él.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡No huyas! –

-¡Suéltame! –

-¡No te vayas, Ichimatsu! –

-¡Noo!

Ichimatsu quiso deshacerse de todo, incluso de Karamatsu mismo. Su tristeza se tornó en furia tan rápido que ni él mismo se dio cuenta…

Ni siquiera cuando… sintió el puñetazo que le propinó a su hermano, quien se conmocionó en el acto.

La ira se apoderó de él.

-¡Déjame en paz! – Le gritó histérico, al momento que lo golpeó de nuevo y con tanta fuerza que hizo al mayor caer. Una vez… después otra, y otra más… Miró cómo Karamatsu, también en su pueril terquedad, se incorporaba e iba hacia él de nuevo gritando su nombre, preguntándole por qué le hacía eso… y él sólo volvía a golpearlo. Llegó un punto en el que Karamatsu no pudo volver a levantarse y el furioso joven continuó pateándolo aún en el suelo, sin importar en qué parte de su cuerpo lo hacía.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! – Siguió gritando y golpeando. Ya no pensaba, ya no sentía… Lo único que había en todo su ser era la cólera. Actuaba incluso mucho peor que cuando provocó que quisiera marcharse la primera vez. Pero ya no estaba razonando, porque su desesperación era muy diferente a la de aquella ocasión. Ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él, los celos lo enloquecieron. Quería sacárselo de su pecho a como diera lugar y para él ya no había otro método más que ese, sin importar lo violento que fuera.

Pronto quiso que él también le hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Vamos, imbécil! ¡Pégame también! ¡Defiéndete, Kusomatsu! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te mataré, Kusomatsu! –

Pero… Karamatsu no pudo. Intentó levantarse, pero se quedó a medias. La lluvia sobre su cuerpo ya se había tornado de color rojo por la sangre que escupió al toser intentando recuperar el aliento.

Para Ichimatsu, ese instante fue como estar en el infierno.

Entonces, Karamatsu empezó a llorar… y ahí fue cuando el menor entró en razón.

El joven agotado tembló de forma descontrolada mientras miraba a su hermano mayor sollozar. Al dejar de estar cegado por la rabia, por fin pudo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. El terror que sintió fue indescriptible.

-¡Karamatsu! Yo… ¡Yo no!... – Estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero entonces, su hermano se sentó en el piso y para su sorpresa, éste comenzó a reír. Su boca y su frente destilaban más sangre mientras reía. El ahora aterrorizado Ichimatsu pensó que se había vuelto loco. O él, o ambos… Ya no importaba.

-Jaja, Ichimatsu… – Siguió riendo y llorando mientras se sostenía el abdomen con dolor. –Qué estúpido he sido. ¿Nunca dejaste de odiarme, cierto? Fracasé de nuevo, como siempre… –

 _-¿Qué…? –_

 _-_ Jajaja… ¡Es tan divertido! Por un momento pensé que tú… Quise pensar que tú… -

- _¡¿Qué?! –_

-Que tú… a mí… ¡Jajaja! Lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento… - Tosió para después volver a escupir sangre.

- _¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! –_ Ichimatsu se había paralizado, incapaz de expresarse en voz alta.

-¿Sabes? Ya no importa… - Se levantó con dificultad. -Está bien, ya lo entendí. Creo que ésto es lo que me hacía falta. Gracias por abrirme los ojos... -

- _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Karamatsu! ¡Yo no quise! ¡Yo…! –_ Su mente se encontraba tan turbia que de su boca sólo salían ligeros balbuceos.

-No te preocupes, no tengo derecho a estar molesto contigo por esto. Regresa a casa pronto. De verdad lamento haberte fastidiado tanto. – Le dio la espalda y cojeando un poco, se marchó a casa por otro camino.

Ichimatsu ya no se sentía con los pies en la tierra. Tan pronto vio a su hermano mayor doblar a la esquina, Ichimatsu se hincó de rodillas. Ya no tenía fuerzas.

En ningún momento dejó de llover.

-¡Mierda!… ¡¿Qué… qué he hecho?! – Se preguntó, una sola vez. En ese mismo momento comenzó a vomitar.

Gritó… varias veces, esperando que la tormenta de ese día pudiera mitigar su propia voz. Al quedarse sin energías, ahí mismo se desplomó.

•••

Cuando la lluvia cesó, se levantó del piso y regresó a casa, totalmente exhausto. Se preguntó si Karamatsu estaría ahí.

 _-Tal vez se vaya y no vuelva nunca más. Tal vez se quede en casa de su novia al menos ésta noche… Tal vez está en el hospital… -_ Todos esos estúpidos pensamientos quedaron enmudecidos cuando entró a su hogar y vio a Karamatsu sin camiseta sentado en su habitación. Todomatsu curaba y vendaba sus heridas. Ichimatsu miró las consecuencias de sus recientes acciones; su hermano tenía moretones por todas partes.

-Bienvenido a casa, Ichimatsu nii-san. – Saludó el menor de los Matsuno. -¿Puedes creer la paliza que le dieron a Karamatsu nii-san? – El cuarto hermano no dijo nada. Como no era ni por asomo la primera vez que le pasaba algo así al segundo hermano, Totty no se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó ésta vez, Karamatsu nii-san? ¿Quién te hizo ésto? – Él respondió con rapidez, bastante seguro de sus palabras.

-Una persona muy, muy enojada. – Ichimatsu ya no podía pensar con claridad, sólo sabía que tenía que alejarse.

-Iré a… darme un baño. –

-Está bien, porque estás mojando el piso, Ichimatsu nii-san. – Mientras se retiraba de ahí, el joven empapado escuchó lo último de esa conversación.

-Un día de estos van a matarte. Eres un tonto, Karamatsu nii-san. –

-… Sí. Sin duda lo soy, Todomatsu. –

- _Kusomatsu, imbécil… -_ Ichimatsu rechinó los dientes.

 _-No… Yo soy el imbécil… -_


	24. El límite

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu dejaron de hablarse. Todos los demás lo notaron rápido. También el cuarto hermano cambió de lugares en el futón con el quinto. Jyushimatsu aceptó sin hacer preguntas.

Ichimatsu nunca podía dormir más que un par de horas.

El segundo hermano se comportaba como siempre. Pasaron cinco días y sus golpes ya comenzaban a sanar.

Ichimatsu cayó en depresión. Todo el día estaba en el tejado o sentado en la esquina de su habitación, con su cabeza recargada en sus rodillas y mirando a la nada. Es como si se hubiera quedado vacío por completo.

Karamatsu lo miraba, imposible no hacerlo. Pero ya se había rendido para ese entonces. El deseo de su hermano menor, el único lúcido al menos… era que se alejara de él, y así lo hizo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el dolor de los golpes que le propinó; lo más doloroso fue el rechazo, desde el principio. Sus esfuerzos siempre resultaron ser en vano, puesto que nunca pudo hacer feliz a Ichimatsu. Es más, parecía ser todo lo contrario. Entre más se acercaba a él, más infeliz se veía…

Y… apartarse era lo único que podía hacer por él ahora.

•••

-Me voy, my brothers. –

-Ah sí, cuídate. – Se despidió Choromatsu. Para ese momento ya todos sabían sobre su novia.

Poco después, Osomatsu se marchó también, sin decir a dónde ésta vez.

Cuando Karamatsu se iba, poco rato después Ichimatsu siempre hacía algo extraño para los demás. Sacaba un llavero con forma de gato y se le quedaba mirando por horas, como si lo hipnotizara. Ninguno de sus hermanos sabía de dónde lo había sacado, e Ichimatsu contaba con eso. La razón por la que lo miraba tanto tiempo… era porque no podía decidirse si deshacerse de él o no.

Ese día en particular, Todomatsu se le acercó. Era difícil porque su hermano mayor daba más miedo que nunca, pero aún así lo intentó.

-Oye… Ichimatsu nii-san. Ese llavero que tienes ahí es muy lindo. Jaja, no puedo creerlo, se parece a ti, ¿me dejas verlo? – Le pidió mientras se acercaba e intentaba tomarlo. Ichimatsu se levantó de manera brusca, casi violenta.

-¡No lo toques! – Gritó. El menor se apartó de él, espantado. Su reacción sorprendió incluso al mismo Ichimatsu.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Ichimatsu?! Sólo es un llavero. - Recriminó Choromatsu. Su hermano mayor tenía razón, sólo era un llavero… pero…

No quiso responderle y salió sin decir nada. A la vez que un silencioso Jyushimatsu había observado toda la escena.

El cuarto Matsuno subió con prisa al tejado. Agitado y cansado como nunca… De él mismo.

•••

Media hora después, Jyushimatsu subió allí con él. Ichimatsu no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, pero también se sentía muy agotado como para protestar y pedirle que se marchase.

El menor se sentó a su lado, con un temple tranquilo.

-Nii-san, no puedes seguir así… - El mayor volteó a verlo, confundido.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – El semblante de Jyushimatsu cambió por completo. Se le veía muy preocupado ahora.

-Estás muy deprimido y no has querido comer casi nada en varios días, Ichimatsu nii-san. Te enfermarás… – Ese comentario le molestó mucho.

-¡Tch! Yo no estoy deprimido, Jyushimatsu. Sólo estoy cansado. ¿Puedes dejarme solo? No quiero hablar ahora. – Respondió fastidiado. Su mal humor era incontrolable.

Jyushimatsu siempre había sido un buen hermano menor para él. Y lo seguiría siendo, sin importar que eso significara empujar a Ichimatsu entre la espada y la pared.

-Nii-san, ya díselo… -

-… ¿Qué? –

-No puedes seguir así… Ya díselo. –

-… Explícate, no te entiendo. –

-Tú sabes de qué hablo. -

-¡Demonios, Jyushimatsu! ¡Habla sin rodeos! –

-¡A Karamatsu nii-san! – El mayor se paralizó y lo miró estupefacto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Kusomatsu?! ¡No quiero que me hables de él! –

-¡Es que ese es el problema! Por eso… ¡Díselo ya, por favor! –

-¡¿Decirle qué?! ¡No digas estupideces! – Enfurecido, intentó levantarse y marcharse pero el menor lo detuvo tomando su mano con fuerza.

-¡Lo que sientes por él, nii-san! – Jyushimatsu gritó desesperado ante la testarudez de su hermano mayor. -¡Ya dile lo que sientes por él! –

 _-... ¿Q… Qué? –_

•••

Entre tanto, la razón del decaimiento de Ichimatsu paseaba en un parque junto a su novia.

-Karamatsu -san, ¿qué te pasa? Te ves muy desanimado últimamente. – Desde que lo conoció había sido serio y pensativo, y eso en realidad le atraía, pero ahora lo veía mucho peor.

Era la primera vez que salían desde que golpearon al segundo Matsuno. Él nunca quiso hablarle sobre lo que le había pasado y ella no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo. Karamatsu se sentía mal en verdad, pero no por el dolor de los golpes. En esos días recientes, ni siquiera podía ver a su novia a los ojos. Intentaba dejar de pensar en su hermano menor pero cada vez era mucho más difícil para él.

- _Debo sacar a Ichimatsu de mi mente. Si sigo así, me volveré loco._ – Ya era muy tarde para eso.

-Umm… ¿Karamatsu –san? – La chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh? ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede, beautiful? –

-Creo que… me iré a casa ahora. –

-Oh, está bien. – El joven se sentía muy culpable por no tratarla como se merecía, pero sus pensamientos eran tan túrbidos en ese momento que no tuvo el valor de insistir. -Lo lamento, en verdad… -

-No, descuida. Está bien. – Enseguida, se alzó para volver a intentar besarlo. Karamatsu pensó que no podría seguir así, evitando a la hermosa chica que increíblemente quiso salir con él. Con un perdedor como él…

 _-Hazlo, cierra los ojos y sólo hazlo… Ya no pienses en Ichimatsu… -_ Se acercó lento hacia ella, decidido a sacar a su hermano menor de su corazón, con la ayuda de aquella joven. Pero poco antes de consumar ese forzado beso, alguien lo jaló de su chaqueta.

Era Osomatsu…

-¡Jeje! ¡Hola hermanito! ¿Cómo estás? Oh vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Qué chica tan linda te acompaña! ¡Tu hermano mayor se siente celoso! –

-¿Osomatsu? – Karamatsu le había mencionado antes a su novia que era sólo uno de seis hermanos idénticos, pero era la primera vez que veía al menos a uno de ellos.

-No pude evitar escuchar que su cita ya había terminado, así que… si no le molesta, señorita, me robaré a mi hermanito por el resto de la tarde, ¿le parece? – Le sonrió con cierta desfachatez.

-¿Eh? Ah… claro. – La joven intentó sonreír e inclinarse con cortesía antes de marcharse, pero fue difícil. Él era… una persona extraña. –Te veo después, Karamatsu –san. -

-Sí. Por favor ve con cuidado. - Cuando la chica se perdió de vista, Karamatsu de inmediato cuestionó a su hermano mayor.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes, Osomatsu? –

-Vamos, camina un rato conmigo. – Lo empujó para que caminara también. - ¿Quieres ir al pachinko? –

-No gracias, ahora no estoy de humor. –

-¿Ah sí? Hablemos de eso entonces. Cuéntame, Karamatsu… Dime por qué Ichimatsu te dio semejante golpiza. –

El menor guardó silencio unos segundos, preguntándose si había escuchado bien…

-¿Cómo… es que tú?... –

-Descuida, él no le dijo nada a nadie. Pero no hay que ser un genio para intuir que Ichimatsu fue el causante. Además, se podría decir que él mismo me lo dio a entender. Y bueno, parece ser que ésta vez fue algo muy grave, ¿tengo razón? Él ya ni siquiera te habla. – Karamatsu no respondió a eso, pero se quedó cabizbajo y Osomatsu lo terminó de confirmar. Mientras se marchaban del parque, el mayor de los Matsuno siguió manteniendo la conversación.

-Karamatsu, ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo me dijiste que te sentías frustrado por no poder ser un buen hermano para Ichimatsu? –

-Sí, recuerdo que te dije que sólo le ocasiono problemas, y es la verdad… -

-Conociéndote, de seguro sólo dejaste que te golpeara sin más, ¿o me equivoco? – El menor no dijo nada.

-Karamatsu… -

-Oye, aniki… Preferiría ya no hablar sobre Ichimatsu. –

-¿Hmm? Qué raro, parecía ser tu tema favorito, jeje. –

-No es gracioso… -

-Oh vamos, hablo en serio. Hasta hace poco no querías despegarte de él ni un segundo. –

-De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Ya detente… - El menor intentó seguir tranquilo. _–  
Estos dos idiotas son exactamente igual de porfiados… - _Osomatsu recordó lo que había pasado con Ichimatsu hace poco. Después dejó de caminar, y ahora sí se veía molesto.

-¿Y por qué no quieres hablar de él, eh? ¿Temes que te haga sentir incómodo? –

-Ya basta… -

-Crees hacer las cosas bien, pero cuando menos te lo esperes, la cruda realidad te dará una paliza peor que la que te dieron hace poco. –

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –

-Creo que no me estoy expresando con claridad… Lo que quiero decir es que ni la mujer más hermosa del planeta te hará feliz si tú no sientes lo mismo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Porque, Ichimatsu… -

Cada una de esas palabras terminaron con la paciencia de Karamatsu. Tomó a su único hermano mayor de su sudadera roja y con fuerza lo jaló hacia él.

-Osomatsu, ¿qué no ves que no puedo hacer nada? Él… me pidió no molestarlo más. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Él es el que no quiere tenerme cerca! Yo… ya no puedo… – Osomatsu miró la tristeza en su hermano menor y, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. _-Acaba de darme la razón por completo y el muy necio ni se ha dado cuenta. -_

-Bien, bien. Lo entiendo. – Enseguida el menor lo soltó. -Pero, ¿sabes, hermano? Ichimatsu siempre intenta ocultar todo lo que siente. Además, creí que lo conocías. Sabes que cuando está presionado normalmente hace todo lo contrario de lo que siente en realidad, ¿o no? – Ambos hermanos se miraron. -Y… ¿no lo ves dándonos palizas a nosotros, cierto? – Karamatsu frunció aún más el ceño, intentando entenderlo.

-Ponte a pensar si él no te quiere cerca en verdad. O piensa al menos si crees que te necesita o no. Creo que te hace falta. - El segundo hermano se quedó pensativo.

-No sé… cuánto tiempo más Ichimatsu lo podrá soportar. – Dijo de último el mayor, hablando muy bajo.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué dijiste? –

-No, nada. Bien, ahora iré al pachinko, ¿te veo en casa? –

-… Está bien. –

Mientras lo veía marcharse, Karamatsu seguía intentando comprender a su hermano, y al mismo tiempo pensó que era Osomatsu el que no lo entendía a él del todo.

 _-Osomatsu… El único problema aquí soy yo, y lo que Ichimatsu me hace sentir… -_ Refiriéndose claro a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos antes. Eso era lo que menos quería que supiera.

•••

Cuando Karamatsu regresó a su hogar, pudo divisar a Jyushimatsu en el tejado, quien lo saludó agitando su brazo; el mayor regresó el saludo. Después, el menor le hizo una seña para que fuera con él.

Al subir al tejado, de inmediato notó que su hermano no se veía con el mismo ánimo de siempre. Pronto se sentó a su lado.

-Jyushimatsu, ¿te encuentras bien? –

-Sí, estoy bien, Karamatsu nii-san. – Después guardó silencio.

 _-Jyushimatsu, ¿por qué te ves… triste? –_ Quería preguntárselo, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió. El joven de cejas fruncidas se sintió como el peor hermano mayor de la historia. Le dolía tanto no poder hacer nada por sus hermanos ni por él mismo…

Entonces, como si fuera de lo más normal, Jyushimatsu recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Karamatsu se sorprendió.

-¿Jyushimatsu? –

-Karamatsu nii-san, ¿me arrullas? Cántame algo, ¿sí? – Esas palabras sorprendieron tan gratamente al segundo Matsuno que casi se le salen las lágrimas.

-¡C-Claro, my little brother! – El menor sonrió, cerró los ojos y se relajó en el hombro de su hermano.

Enseguida Karamatsu inhaló despacio y comenzó a cantar. Su voz era profunda y relajante. Cantaba mucho mejor que antes, sin duda. Jyushimatsu no tardó en dormirse; dejándose caer en las piernas del mayor. Éste le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo con ternura. No dejó de cantar.

Al mismo tiempo, sentado en el balcón de su habitación, estaba Ichimatsu… con sus ojos cerrados y escuchando la voz de su hermano mayor.

Lloró…

Recordó lo que había pasado hace poco con el menor antes de que Karamatsu regresara, y en sus palabras.

•••

-¡Ya dile lo que sientes por él! –

Cuando el quinto hermano le dijo aquello, Ichimatsu se paralizó aterrado. No entendió cómo es que Jyushimatsu lo supo… Pero igual cayó en negación.

-¿De… De qué demonios hablas? –

-¡Ichimatsu nii-san! ¡Él es la razón por la que estás así! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes bien! – El menor en verdad se sentía mal por él. Aún sostenía su mano y se negaba dejarlo ir.

-¡No es verdad! – Gritó con necedad, a pesar de que se lo dijeron directo a la cara. -¡Suéltame ya, Jyushimatsu! –

-Karamatsu nii-san, es una buena persona. Si tan sólo se lo dijeras… ¡Lo entendería, estoy seguro! –

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya basta! – Se soltó con tanta fuerza del agarre de su hermano que lo terminó estrellando contra las tejas. Ichimatsu respiraba agitado y consternado.

-Jyushimatsu… No vuelvas a mencionar a Karamatsu… te lo ruego… - Le dio la espada, con una evidente expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¡Nii-san! -

-Me voy… - Después, rápido bajó del tejado y se encerró en el clóset de su habitación. No salió hasta que escuchó la voz de Karamatsu hablando con su hermano menor. Fue entonces cuando se movió al balcón, y ahí se quedó hasta el anochecer, escuchándolo cantar. Ichimatsu ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido semejante melancolía. El joven estaba harto y desesperado de su propio sentir… Quería arrancárselo del pecho pero nada había funcionado, ni siquiera pudo sacárselo a golpes. Pero por mucho, lo peor era que el que siempre sufría las consecuencias de su estupidez era el propio Karamatsu…

Ichimatsu nunca quiso ser consciente del todo el daño que le hacía, y aún así su hermano jamás se había dado por vencido con él…

- _Jyushimatsu… Si le dijera lo que siento, ¿crees que lo entendería?... Yo no lo creo. Porque lo que yo siento por él… es algo completamente diferente al amor fraternal… -_

Esa palabra…

- _Amor…_ ¡Tch! -

•••

Esa noche, Ichimatsu se fue a dormir lo más temprano posible. A media noche tuvo una pesadilla. Muy corta, pero espantosa.

Se encontró en un gran espacio adornado con rosas azules que había por doquier. Por lo que veía era una especie de salón de eventos. Estaba en una mesa sentado junto a sus demás hermanos, brindando por algo. Todos vestían con trajes de etiqueta. No vio a Karamatsu por ninguna parte…

-¡Salud! – Escuchó hablar a Osomatsu.

-¡Salud! – Respondieron los otros. Ichimatsu se preguntó qué demonios celebraban.

- _Esto es… ¿una fiesta? –_

Poco después, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par; dos personas entraron al salón. Y ahí fue cuando vio a Karamatsu… acompañado con una mujer que lo tomaba del brazo.

Una mujer sin rostro, vestida de novia. Karamatsu se veía tan feliz a su lado...

E Ichimatsu… no lo soportó.

La pesadilla terminó abruptamente para él, puesto que comenzó a gritar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había despertado y aún así gritó tan fuerte como su débil voz se lo permitió.

Despertó a todos.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Como ahora dormía en el extremo opuesto del futón el que estaba a un lado de él era Choromatsu, quien lo tomó de los hombros intentando calmarlo. -¡Tranquilo! Tranquilo, Ichimatsu… fue una pesadilla, ya está bien, ya pasó… - El joven jadeaba, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar.

Todos miraron consternados la escena, en especial Karamatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró… La expresión de preocupación que tenía lo llenó de deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos… Pero no podía hacerlo.

No podía ni estar cerca…

Esa noche, se obligó a calmarse como nunca en su vida. No pudo dormir. Karamatsu tampoco.

•••

Los días siguientes, la presión que Karamatsu sentía respecto a su hermano llegó al punto de quiebre.

Casi todos los días, Ichimatsu tenía pesadillas. A veces despertaba a todos, pero otras veces, sólo despertaba a Karamatsu; y así había sido ese día. Desde que sus males oníricos comenzaron, el segundo Matsuno tenía el sueño mucho más ligero...

Recién el joven despeinado estaba teniendo otro sueño espantoso… En donde miraba a su hermano besando con ternura a una mujer. Una a la que tampoco podía verle el rostro… ¿Qué importaba? Lo único que podía ver y sentir en ese instante eran enredaderas espinosas rodeándole el cuerpo, presionándolo con tal fuerza que desgarraba su ropa y se encajaban en su piel, haciéndolo sangrar. El dolor era agudo, casi real… Pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía cuando veía esa escena.

A su hermano… besando a una mujer. Amándola…

- _Amor… -_

Despertó agitado y sudando frío. Ésta vez no gritó, sólo inhaló profundo como si se hubiera estado asfixiando, lo cual de seguro era cierto. Después de ver que ninguno de sus hermanos se movió, Ichimatsu salió de su habitación y se fue a sentar al pasillo.

Llorar cuando recién acabas de despertar es terrible, y más por ese sentimiento tan lacerante. El joven ya estaba muy exasperado; no poder dormir era agotador.

No era la primera vez que sus hermanos veían que él amanecía sentado en el pasillo, así que no le importaba quedarse ahí toda la noche de nuevo.

Suspiró e intentó dejar de llorar. Y casi lo logra… cuando vió que abrieron la puerta de su habitación y alguien salió.

Estaba muy oscuro; el joven apenas podía ver sus propios pies…

- _Tal vez alguno va al baño. –_

Pero... para su sorpresa, quien quiera que fuere, se acercó a él, se agachó y sin decir una sola palabra lo abrazó con fuerza. Ichimatsu se paralizó.

- _Tal vez es Choromatsu. Creo que lo desperté otra vez. –_ Sin embargo, algo se sintió diferente. Esos brazos tan fuertes y protectores se le hacían familiares. Demasiado familiares…

- _No… No eres Choromatsu, tu olor me es muy conocido. Hueles como a… -_ Cuando se dio cuenta, se asustó mucho. Se separó de él de inmediato.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver un poco más en la oscuridad y se cercioró de lo que ya sabía: Era Karamatsu.

¿Pero por qué Karamatsu estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué, si sabía que ya no debía acercarse a su hermano? La razón… era porque ya no podía soportarlo más. Casi todos los días Ichimatsu tenía pesadillas y el segundo hermano ya no podía seguir viéndolo despertar cada noche de esa manera.

- _Si tan sólo estuviera a su lado, podría consolarlo, podría ayudarlo a dormir… -_ Pero Ichimatsu… había decidido por voluntad propia separarse de él cambiando de lugares con Jyushimatsu. Nunca le dijo a nadie lo mucho que eso lo había lastimado. Pero a pesar de todo, le dio la razón a su hermano menor.

- _Ichimatsu me odia, lo menos que puedo hacer por él es dejarlo apartarse… -_

No obstante, escucharlo sollozar todas las noches se había vuelto insoportable. Karamatsu perdió el poco sosiego que le quedaba…

Cuando se apartó de él, Ichimatsu se quedó sin palabras. Su hermano mayor estaba hincado frente a él. No hablaba, sólo estaba ahí…

Sin previo aviso, intentó abrazarlo de nuevo. El joven decaído no supo qué hacer, ni siquiera cómo reaccionar.

- _¿Por qué, Karamatsu?... ¿Por qué me haces esto?... –_ En verdad no quería que se le acercara. No quería volver a llorar frente a él. Recién lo había visto en sueños con una mujer… a quien abrazaba y besaba con cariño. Lo que menos deseaba es que él mismo le recordara sus enfermizos celos.

-Suéltame… por favor… - Le pidió en voz muy baja, intentando apartarlo. Se negó a verlo a los ojos; se resistió como pudo, pero se sentía muy débil.

Y él no se rendía…

Karamatsu estaba muy cansado. Su mente era turbia y desastrosa.

Estaba harto de no saber lo que le pasaba a Ichimatsu… Verlo todos los días igual lo enloquecía. Recordó las palabras de Osomatsu:

 _-"Ni la mujer más hermosa del planeta te hará feliz si tú no sientes lo mismo." –_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de alejarme de ti, Ichimatsu? –_

 _-"Cuando está presionado normalmente hace todo lo contrario de lo que siente en realidad." –_

Karamatsu no se detenía; empecinado en abrazarlo otra vez, por más que Ichimatsu le pedía que no lo hiciera. Forcejearon tanto que llegó un punto en el que el menor terminó acostado en el piso y el mayor encima de él, hincado alrededor de su cintura y sosteniéndolo de sus muñecas. Karamatsu ya no pensaba con sensatez. Le afligía demasiado no poder comprender qué es lo que hacía mal, qué es lo que le hacía a su hermano para que lo despreciara de tal manera.

 _-"Ponte a pensar si él no te quiere cerca en verdad. O piensa al menos si te necesita o no..."-_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. _-_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me necesitas… Ichimatsu? – No se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta. El otro lo escuchó fuerte y claro.

Esas palabras… rompieron al menor en mil pedazos. No pudo contenerse más y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control. Karamatsu se aterró y lo soltó de inmediato, pero no se levantó.

 _-¿Necesitarte, Kusomatsu? ¡¿Necesitarte?!_ Por favor… déjame en paz… - El joven dolido ya no quería que su hermano fuera tan benévolo con él. Ya no quería que se preocupara por él…

 _-Ya tienes a alguien más… -_

Ver el rostro de su hermano… tan triste, tan desolado y lleno de lágrimas…

Karamatsu se quebró también. Perdió la fuerza para luchar. En verdad no quería que Ichimatsu lo odiara, pero el muy estúpido hacía todo lo contrario de lo que debía hacer para que eso no sucediera.

Había llegado al límite. Se miró a sí mismo forzándolo a que lo mirara; ahí… sometido en el piso. Hasta ese momento apenas se había dado cuenta de sus acciones.

-Ichimatsu… - Comenzó a llorar también.

-Perdóname… - Sus lágrimas cayeron en el dolido rostro de su hermano menor. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

- _¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué te hago ésto? –_

Ichimatsu no pensaba muy diferente. Su hermano lo había dejado en una situación imposible de resistir. Se hallaba inmovilizado contra el piso y con Karamatsu sobre él. La dura realidad finalmente los había alcanzado a ambos.

 _-¿Por qué lloras, Karamatsu nii-san? -_

Su hermano se dejó caer en su pecho, llorando sin parar.

A Ichimatsu le tembló tanto la boca mientras gimoteaba que sus dientes chocaban entre sí. Todo aquello parecía un espejismo.

 _-Después de lo que te he hecho… Karamatsu…_ Karamatsu nii-san… - Lo llamó al fin, apenas musitando. Pero él pudo escucharlo, levantó su cabeza y ambos se miraron cara a cara.

 _-Sé que haces esto porque te preocupas por mí, pero me duele… -_ Sabía bien lo que el producto de su idiotez y celos le habían ocasionado. Lo rechazó, lo repudió, lo golpeó… Pero él seguía ahí. ¿Por qué?

- _Me duele mucho. Porque… lo que yo quiero… Lo que yo siento… Karamatsu nii-san… -_ El cariño de su hermano… lo consumía por completo. Lo entendía bien, Ichimatsu quería a Karamatsu sólo con él, sólo para él… Pero, no era posible.

-Por favor… no me hagas ésto… - Sollozó. – _Si sigues así… acabarás conmigo… -_

Karamatsu tampoco podía más. Quería entender lo que sentía, pero su impulsiva actitud tan exacerbada sólo logró que su propio hermano volviera a sufrir las consecuencias.

Y cuando le dijo eso…

-… Tienes razón. Ni yo mismo sé por qué te estoy haciendo ésto… - Le susurró, recargando la frente en su pecho de nuevo; sonriendo agónicamente y mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

-Sólo… Ichimatsu… No me odies, te lo suplico… - Entonces Karamatsu lo estrechó en sus brazos, rodeándole la espalda, levantándolo un poco del suelo. El menor, ya fuera de sí, supo muy bien porqué él le dijo eso. Después de todo lo que le había hecho era natural que el mayor pensara así.

 _-"¡Ya dile lo que sientes por él! "–_ Las palabras de Jyushimatsu llegaron a su mente.

 _-"Karamatsu nii-san, es buena persona, si tan sólo se lo dijeras… ¡Lo entendería, estoy seguro!" –_ No había otra cosa que le atemorizara más… ¿Cómo Karamatsu iba a entender eso? Si lo único que Ichimatsu quería hacer en ese momento era abrazarlo… Decirle que no lo odiaba, besarlo… Implorarle que no se fuera de su lado jamás…

 _-¿Cómo voy a decirle eso? ¡¿Cómo?! –_ Comenzó a llorar con más sentimiento… Nunca había estado tan dolido en toda su vida. Se cubrió la cara con sus propias manos, en un intento inútil por ocultarse de su hermano. Sus lágrimas salían como cristales rotos que le desgarraban los ojos. _-Me duele… Me duele mucho… -_

 _-_ Ichimatsu… - El mayor volvió a mirarlo, aún abrazándolo. _-¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! –_ Se repitió sin cesar. Sólo había una cosa que imploraba en ese momento, y era que su hermano dejara de sufrir.

-Ichimatsu… por favor no llores… - Volvió a tomarlo de sus muñecas, sin importarle que de nuevo opusiera resistencia. Le retiró las manos para poder verle el rostro y con suavidad deslizó sus dedos en la piel del joven, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas. La cálida mano de su hermano acariciándolo estremeció al menor en el acto.

-Nunca me perdonaré por hacerte daño… - Karamatsu se resignó y se culpó por completo. Lo que estaba sucediendo ya no tenía marcha atrás. Si bien era verdad que él ni siquiera sabía con exactitud qué es lo que le había hecho, su consciencia ya lo había torturado lo suficiente. Después de todo… estuvo a punto de atacarlo una vez, la noche de su cumpleaños.

Y ahora… estaba a segundos de suceder de nuevo.

-Por favor… no llores… - Dijo de nuevo. Muy despacio, con su otra mano levantó el cabello de la frente de Ichimatsu, descubriéndola. Se acercó y… tiernamente la besó. El menor sintió que su corazón se iba a detener.

 _-Karamatsu… ¿por qué?… -_ Por si fuera poco, su hermano cerró los ojos y besó su mejilla empapada de lágrimas. Lloraba tanto que Karamatsu incluso bebió un poco de ellas. Su sabor salino se quedó impregnado en sus labios.

Ichimatsu se quedó en blanco. Mientras, Karamatsu se dejó llevar. Besó despacio sus cienes, su mejilla izquierda… luego la derecha. Una y otra vez, bebiendo de su llanto, saboreándolo. ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Por qué lo besaba? Era obvio el joven de ceño fruncido ya no estaba pensando. Volvió a abrazarlo, ésta vez con más fuerza… levantándolo y atrayéndolo más cerca de sí.

 _-Ichimatsu… -_ Cuando sus mejillas no fueron suficiente, Karamatsu le besó el cuello. El menor se estremeció y tomó aire con violencia. Con cada beso Ichimatsu podía sentir el ligero roce de su lengua ardiéndole al contacto. El mayor volvió a su rostro lloroso y siguió besándolo en repetidas ocasiones, acercándose cada vez más al borde de sus labios. El menor jadeaba, perdiéndose en un intenso éxtasis que ya no podía soportar.

Quería besarlo. Ambos querían…

Karamatsu iba a hacerlo, de verdad iba a hacerlo. Pero apenas rozó sus labios… cuando abrió los ojos y la conmocionada mirada de su hermano menor lo detuvo, dándose cuenta de que… de nuevo, estaba a punto de hacerle lo innombrable. Pero ésta vez, Ichimatsu era muy consciente de todo lo que sucedía; de todo lo que éste le hacía.

Rápido se levantó aterrado.

 _-Oh no… ¡¿Qué… Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! –_ Miro que, aún en el suelo, yacía su hermano menor. Tenía la boca abierta, le costaba trabajo respirar y lo miraba con dolor, completamente sonrojado. O al menos eso le pareció ver. No dejó de llorar.

Karamatsu comenzó a temblar.

-Ichimatsu… L-Lo siento tanto… - Se asustó de sí mismo. Después se fue corriendo a su habitación. Fue entonces cuando el menor reaccionó y se levantó.

-¡Karamatsu! – Quiso entrar también pero su hermano mayor salió demasiado rápido. Ichimatsu notó que había tomado su ropa y su billetera. Enseguida salió corriendo de su hogar aún con la pijama puesta; el menor intentó ir tras él pero no tardó en dejarlo atrás. El alba se veía en el horizonte.

El ruido que hizo había despertado a todos, también se levantaron.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó preocupado Choromatsu.

Los hermanos salieron y miraron a Ichimatsu frente a la puerta.

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san? ¿Qué pasa? – Jyushimatsu miró a su hermano mayor muy conmocionado.

-Karamatsu… - Respondió sin parpadear, con sus ojos tan abiertos que daban miedo.

-Karamatsu se fue… -

•••

Anotaciones: El próximo capítulo será R-18. -Se tira por la ventana.-

Muchas gracias por leer. TwT


	25. La rendición

Ichimatsu seguía en blanco.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo buscamos? – se preguntó Todomatsu.

-Hmm… ¿Ichimatsu? – Habló el mayor de todos. Él no respondió. Aún no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. Jyushimatsu se acercó a él e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Nii-san… - El quinto Matsuno miraba a su hermano mayor. Lo que sea que haya pasado lo turbó profundamente.

-¿Otra vez pelearon, Ichimatsu? – preguntó molesto Choromatsu. -¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos? – De inmediato Osomatsu colocó una mano en el hombro del otro.

-No, Choromatsu. Déjalo, regresemos… - El tercer hermano miró la seriedad del mayor, y obedeció. Ambos entraron a su hogar. –Tú también, Todomatsu. -

-Si… ¿Jyushimatsu nii-san? –

-Está bien, Totty. Me quedaré con nii-san un rato aquí afuera… -

-Está bien… - También entró a casa.

Jyushimatsu no estaba seguro de qué podría decirle a su hermano. Se le veía… inmensamente mal, pero a la vez… extasiado como nunca antes. Ni siquiera lo miraba parpadear.

De repente Ichimatsu quiso irse corriendo, aún descalzo. El menor corrió tras él y lo interceptó.

-¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! –

-Voy por él… - respondió agitado el mayor. El menor, al ver la expresión de su rostro supo que no iba a poder detenerlo.

-Está bien… pero antes, cámbiate de ropa, sigues en pijama. – Ichimatsu volteó a ver a su hermano. Esa seriedad tan poco habitual en él lo obligó a hacerle caso. Corrió a su hogar y se cambió de ropa. Ahora sí se puso zapatos; ya no iba a cometer el mismo error de antes. Salió muy rápido y finalmente se marchó.

Cuando Jyushimatsu entró de regreso a su casa, Todomatsu lo cuestionó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? No entiendo nada. – La gran sonrisa de Jyushimatsu volvió, no queriendo preocupar a su único hermano menor.

-Hey, Totty. ¡Vamos a preparar el desayuno! – alzó la voz animado.

-¿Eh? – El más joven no entendía nada, pero con eso entendió que su hermano mayor no iba a decirle nada. -… De acuerdo. -

•••

Ichimatsu corrió intentando encontrar a Karamatsu. Desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Recorrió varias veces todos los lugares que solía frecuentar, incluso aquellos que no. No lo encontró por ninguna parte. Exhausto y molesto, regresó a casa casi a media noche, desfalleciendo porque no había comido ni bebido nada en todo ese día.

- _¡Ese maldito estúpido me hará perder la cabeza!… -_ Pensó antes de llegar a su hogar, esperando que estuviera allí.

Pero no estaba…

Cuando entró, Osomatsu lo recibió.

-¿Ichimatsu? ¡Te ves terrible! –

-¿Está Karamatsu? –

-Entonces no lo encontraste… –

-No… -

-Ese idiota… Pensé que regresaría en el transcurso del día, pero no lo hizo. Odio que haga esto… Se la pasa preocupándonos a todos. –

- _Karamatsu… -_

-No… -

-¿Hmm? ¿No qué, Ichimatsu?–

-Él piensa que no nos preocupamos por él… y es culpa nuestra… -

-Ichimatsu… -

-Es mi culpa… - Cansado, se hincó en el piso. No tenía lágrimas para llorar ya. Pero su expresión lo decía todo, y su hermano lo presenció muy bien. Se hincó con él.

-Ichimatsu, no te preocupes. Regresará, ya verás. No creo que se vuelva a ir muy lejos ésta vez… - Entonces, el joven agotado recordó lo que le dijo la primera vez que impulsivamente lo abrazó, poco después de que regresara.

 _-"Prometo que… dejaré de odiarte si no vuelves a irte nunca más"… -_ Ichimatsu se preguntó si él lo cumpliría. Le aterraba que no, dado todo lo que había pasado desde ese entonces.

-Oye, ya sé qué podemos hacer, pero no te va a gustar. –

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Sígueme. – Ambos fueron a la sala de estar, donde estaban sus otros tres hermanos.

-Oh, Ichimatsu, regresaste… - dijo el tercer hermano.

 _-Nii-san… -_ Se preocupó Jyushimatsu, al mirar lo cansado que se encontraba. Y aún así supo que no lo había encontrado.

-Oye Todomatsu. – preguntó el mayor de los Matsuno. -Hoy ya es muy tarde, pero mañana contacta a la novia de Karamatsu. Tal vez está con ella. – Esas palabras… Ichimatsu las sintió como un puñal clavándosele directo en el corazón… pero era probable que él realmente estuviera con ella. Cuando corrió a buscarlo ni siquiera había contemplado esa idea. Se sintió como un verdadero idiota.

Esa noche, Ichimatsu sólo tomó un vaso con agua y se fue a acostar. Se sentía exhausto… de todo… Ese día no había pensado en nada, tan sólo intentaba concentrarse en encontrarlo… Pero ahora… todos los pensamientos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido inactivos, comenzaron a invadir su mente y su cuerpo.

Casi podía volver a sentir el ardor de los labios de Karamatsu en su rostro empapado por el llanto… Ver su expresión tan dolida le había estrujado el corazón de forma inimaginable…

El joven decaído sentía su cabeza en llamas… Sólo pudo abrazarse a sí mismo, intentando calmar su acalorado cuerpo.

- _Maldición… Karamatsu… -_ Nunca pensó que su hermano mayor haría algo así, pero se culpó por ello. Ahora que pensaba con claridad, recordar ese contacto lo hizo desear haberlo tocado también… Con la yema de sus dedos acarició con lentitud sus labios… recordando el pequeño roce de los de su hermano.

- _¿Por qué lo hizo?... –_ Se preguntó mientras pensaba en cuántas veces lo había besado. Fueron muchas… muchas veces…

 _-No lo entiendo… -_ Cada vez que el joven recordaba los labios de su hermano tocando su rostro y su cuello. Ichimatsu se estremecía cada vez más.

 _-¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¿Acaso terminé infectando a Karamatsu con mis deseos enfermizos? ¿Se lo habré pedido en sueños? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo entiendo! –_ Varios minutos después… intentó pensar con la cabeza más fría.

 _-Seguramente fui yo el que se acercó tanto a él… En ese momento ya no podía dilucidar nada… Sólo… quería tocarlo… besarlo en los labios… besarlo en todas partes… Y que él… a mí…_ \- Al joven agotado le dio escalofríos.

 _-Debió sentirse asqueado por acercarse tanto a alguien tan repugnante como yo… -_ Pensaba como un tonto que había sido su culpa que él se hubiera marchado… de nuevo.

- _Karamatsu… maldita sea… -_ Pensar que… podía estar con su novia en esos momentos, lo hacía querer gritar. Pero se sentía muy débil inclusive para eso. Debía intentar dormir…

 _-Tal vez cuando despierte… Karamatsu estará aquí conmigo. –_

No sucedió.

•••

Al día siguiente el segundo Matsuno no se había reportado. Así que en la mañana Totty se comunicó con su novia. Poco después, entró a su habitación, en donde estaban todos en ese momento, cambiándose y preparándose para desayunar.

-Su novia tampoco sabe dónde está. Pero dice que Karamatsu se comunicó con ella. – Escuchar aquello fue agridulce para el cuarto hermano.

-¿Sigue en la ciudad? – preguntó Osomatsu.

-Si, pero él no quiere decir dónde. –

-Entiendo. –

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – inquirió Choromatsu.

-No lo sé. ¿Tú qué propones, Ichimatsu? – le cuestionó el primer hermano. Él no estaba seguro… Se veía demasiado cansado; no durmió casi nada en toda la noche, no había comido y apenas había bebido agua. Su cuerpo y su mente ya estaban fatigados y sólo quería apartarse. Y más… Después de escuchar que su estúpido hermano y su novia seguían en contacto.

 _-No me sorprende… que me hayas dejado aquí… -_ pensó con amargura.

-Olvídenlo, regresará cuando tenga que hacerlo, o cuando quiera, no lo sé. Ya no importa. – Enseguida, Ichimatsu salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, y posteriormente de su casa.

 _-Ichimatsu nii-san… -_ Jyushimatsu se preocupó mucho cuando lo vio salir de manera totalmente opuesta al día anterior, que lo había hecho frenético y decidido. En cambio ahora se veía muy calmado y cabizbajo. Sin embargo para el menor, ambas actitudes denotaban nada más que desesperación…

En ese mismo momento, llamaron por teléfono a Totty. Era un amigo, llamaba para pedirle un favor.

•••

Mientras, Karamatsu se encontraba en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, atormentándose a sí mismo. Volvió a llamar a su novia. Ya antes le había mentido diciéndole que al menos estaba en la ciudad y ya se sentía mal de por sí.

-¿Karamatsu -san? ¿Te encuentras bien? Uno de tus hermanos me llamó, están muy preocupados por ti. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Él no respondió.

-¿Karamatsu -san? –

-Oh, lo siento, beautiful… Escucha… ¿podemos vernos? -

-¿Uh? – se emocionó. -Claro que sí, ¿en dónde? – El joven de ceño fruncido le dio indicaciones a la chica para que se encontraran en un parque no demasiado lejos del hotel donde se hospedaba. Tuvo la precaución de llegar antes. Sabía que ella sospecharía que se estaba quedando en uno de los tantos hoteles colindantes, pero como había varios al menos eso la despistaría.

Cuando se encontraron una hora después, se sentaron en una banca cercana. Ella se veía tan linda como siempre usando otro ceñido vestido corto, ahora de color celeste.

-Karamatsu -san, dime qué ocurrió. – preguntó seriamente. Él se veía demasiado mal, estaba pálido y podría jurar que también muy triste.

-¿Peleaste con tus hermanos? – Él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pensando de inmediato en Ichimatsu.

-Yo… no lo sé, eso creo… - Habló muy desalentado.

-Escucha… te llamé para entregarte ésto. – dijo mientras sacaba algo de un bolsillo de su overol azul rey. Era una llave.

-Lo lamento mucho… no puedo aceptarla. – La joven le había dado una copia de la llave de su apartamento, pero él jamás se atrevió a ir.

-Karamatsu –san… -

-En serio lo lamento, beautiful… - La chica se puso triste, y él… se apenaba mucho por ella. –Te juro que alguien como yo no merece tu compañía… - No le creyó.

Guardaron silencio un rato. Entonces ella intuyó lo obvio.

-Hay alguien más… ¿cierto? Karamatsu –san… - El muchacho de largas pestañas se sobresaltó mucho, la joven pudo verlo con claridad.

Y… de nuevo quien se le vino a la mente fue su hermano menor. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no queriendo pensar en él, pero era imposible…

- _¿Alguien… más?... –_ En ese momento, sin desearlo, luchando para no hacerlo y sin embargo siendo algo inevitable, Karamatsu… pensó mucho en Ichimatsu…

Imágenes de él llegaban a su mente y como flechas certeras cada una se encajaba en su maltrecho corazón.

Pensaba… en Ichimatsu… y en su fría personalidad que lo desplazaba. En sus golpes que lo herían, en su indiferencia que lo hacía sentirse tan solo… en su extraña actitud agresiva pero al a vez sensible…

- _"Kusomatsu…" –_

En su tristeza… que siempre lo entristecía también.

- _"Karamatsu…" –_

En… lo lindo que podía llegar a sonreír…

- _"Karamatsu nii-san…" –_

En… sus lágrimas… sus grandes ojos claros… su voz…

 _-Ichimatsu… -_

Entonces, la jovencita pudo presenciar cómo el que hasta ese día aún era su novio abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa, sonrojado por completo… Aquella era la expresión más asombrada y conmovida que había visto en su vida; no sólo en él, sino en cualquier persona. Enmarcaba todo su rostro, imposible no verla. Eso terminó de convencerla.

Ella rio un poco… -Oh… entiendo bien, Karamatsu –san. – La muchacha interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah? Yo… umm… No, no es eso… - tartamudeó, evidenciándose solo.

-Je, está bien… olvídalo. Creo que… aceptaré lo que dijiste. No me mereces, Matsuno -san… Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor. – Sonrió, a pesar de que era mentira.

El joven de ceño fruncido entendió lo que ella intentaba decirle. Supo entonces que sería la última vez que la vería…

-Beautiful… Te juro que hasta hace poco yo habría dado cualquier cosa por salir con alguien como tú… Eres bondadosa y hermosa, en verdad yo… –

-Oh, basta, Matsuno -san, me sonrojaré. – La joven parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Bien. – dijo mientras se ponía de pie. –Ya debo irme. – El joven de ceño fruncido ya no sabía qué decirle. Así que sólo hizo lo primero que tuvo la voluntad de hacer: Inclinarse, tomar su mano y besársela.

-Muchas gracias por todo… -

-Karamatsu –san. – Él la miró.

-¿Podrías al menos… darme un beso? – Le preguntó al ahora sorprendido joven. Él nunca tuvo el valor de darle ni siquiera uno en todo su noviazgo. Karamatsu sabía lo despreciable que eso debió significar para ella. Al menos podía hacer eso… para agradecerle por haberse interesado en alguien tan patético como él…

Ella volvió a alzarse cerrando sus ojos.

 _-Sólo hazlo… es una bella mujer la que te ofrece sus labios. No pienses en él… no pienses en él… -_ Se exigió mientras cerraba los ojos también. Pero no lo pudo evitar. La imagen de su hermano llegó a él rápido como un relámpago. Eso lo hizo estremecerse, pero ésta vez siguió adelante; quería corresponderla al menos una vez. Ella abrió sus ojos al ver que estaba tardando mucho y entonces miró el gran esfuerzo que hacía… Demasiado esfuerzo para él.

Estaban a punto de tocar sus labios, cuando ella colocó la palma de su mano en la boca del otro.

-No… ¿Sabes? Lo mejor es guardar nuestros besos para alguien a quien amemos de verdad…

- _… ¿Amar?... -_

-Entiendo… -

-Adiós, Matsuno -san. –

-Adiós, my beautiful lady… - Después de darse un afectuoso abrazo, ambos separaron sus caminos.

Todomatsu vio ese abrazo…

•••

Una hora antes, uno de los pocos amigos varones que tenía le llamó para pedirle un favor. Quería que fuera a recogerlo a un hotel porque estaba muy ebrio y su amante lo había abandonado. Cuando fue para allá, ayudó a salir al sujeto del hotel, lo ayudó a ocultar su identidad pues se trataba de un importante hombre de negocios y después le pidió un taxi.

-Te juro que es la última vez que hago esto por ti. –

-G… - Tenía hipo. -G… gracias…. –

-Aha… ahora dame lo que me prometiste. –

-Bien. – Al darle un par de papeles plastificados el menor de los Matsuno sonrió. Cerró la puerta del taxi y lo despidió agitando su brazo.

-Je, esto le va a encantar a Jyushimatsu nii-san. – Eran boletos VIP y en primera fila para la temporada de béisbol profesional que se jugaría en la capital. Totty no hacía favores gratis.

-El tipo tiene dinero. Si no están agotados puede comprar más, jeje. – dijo sin un rastro de decoro.

Camino de regreso pasó por un parque cercano para ir a tomar el autobús.

… Entonces, se detuvo en seco, puesto que… podía jurar que estaba viendo a Karamatsu de espaldas; se sorprendió mucho verlo ahí.

 _-Así que mentiste. No estabas en la ciudad después de todo. -_ Estuvo a punto de caminar hacia él cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Lo miró con más detenimiento, justo a tiempo para ver cómo abrazaba afectivamente a la que estaba seguro era su novia.

- _Y en ésta zona… -_ suspiró… _-Quién lo diría de ti… Karamatsu nii-san. –_

Dándose prisa regresó a su hogar. Llegó a las dos de la tarde y casi todos sus hermanos estaban ahí, excepto Ichimatsu.

-¿Dónde está Ichimatsu nii-san? – preguntó.

-No lo sabemos. – respondió Osomatsu. -Todavía no ha regresado. Tal vez está buscando a Karamatsu. -

-Bueno, deberíamos ir por él, porque ya no necesita buscar, yo sé dónde está. –

-¿Qué? – dijo rápidamente Jyushimatsu. Acercándose nervioso a su hermano menor. -¿Y dónde está? ¡Dime! – Lo estaba agitando, ya no sonreía.

-¡Oye! ¡Me lastimas, Jyushimatsu nii-san! – De inmediato éste lo soltó.

-Lo siento, Todomatsu. – Dijo arrepentido. Él menor se molestó un poco, pero sabía que estaba preocupado así que pronto lo olvidó.

-Está bien. Y bueno, como les decía… vi a Karamatsu nii-san cuando regresaba después del favor que tuve que hacer… Está en el distrito hotelero a las afueras de la ciudad… con su novia… - Cuando Totty terminó de decir eso, se escuchó un fuerte golpe afuera de su habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Choromatsu abrió la puerta nervioso e inspeccionó, pero no había nada. Jyushimatsu acertó al sospechar y querer asomarse por la ventana… Entonces pudo ver a Ichimatsu corriendo y alejándose. Después volteó a ver a Osomatsu… quien lo miraba muy seriamente, ambos fruncieron el ceño y en complicidad.

Jyushimatsu asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a salir… los veo después. –

-¿Ah? ¿A dónde vas, Jyushimatsu nii-san? – Él no respondió y salió rápidamente.

- _Y yo que quería darle la sorpresa ahora… -_ Pensó Totty sobre los boletos que acababa de adquirir.

•••

Ichimatsu sentía que estaba en otra de sus recurrentes pesadillas.

 _-En un hotel… Con… su novia. -_

-¡Maldita sea! -

Corrió, pero no por mucho tiempo. Estaba cansado… demasiado… Había superado su límite desde que podía recordar. Ahora sólo se sentía desesperado…

Al final simplemente… dejó de correr. Después se fue al parque donde Karamatsu y él solían jugar mucho cuando eran niños y fue a acostarse a la sombra de uno de los árboles.

Miraba las ramas y los rayos de sol atravesando los espacios entre las hojas. Ichimatsu estaba en blanco… vacío…

Cerró los ojos, y pensó en Karamatsu. El maldito de Kusomatsu…

 _-Así que en un hotel… ¡Ja! Al menos podrás alardear de que ya no eres virgen… -_ Sin darse cuenta, sus lágrimas ya estaban brotando. Siguió mirando las hojas danzantes por el viento, intentando inútilmente desconectar sus sentimientos…

Una horrible idea transitó por su cabeza en ese momento… _-Quisiera estar muerto… -_ Fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

En sueños, miraba a Karamatsu… Miraba su rostro comprensivo, su actitud segura e incólume a pesar de lo mucho que el mundo le hacía daño… Miraba su agraciada sonrisa pero sobre todo… escuchaba su voz.

 _-"Te prometo que un día lograré que dejes de odiarme". –_

 _-"Créeme cuando te digo que me preocupo mucho por ti, por favor…" –_

 _-"¡No te vayas, Ichimatsu!" –_

 _-"Ichimatsu… No me odies… Te lo suplico…" -_

 _-"Ichimatsu… ¿Qué sientes por mí?" –_

 _-"¡Ichimatsu!" –_

 _-… Karamatsu… Karamatsu nii-san. –_

Jyushimatsu estaba viéndolo en ese momento… Escuchaba claramente que su hermano durmiente llamaba a Karamatsu en sueños, llorando con dolor.

•••

El quinto Matsuno no tardó demasiado en encontrar a Ichimatsu. Lo conocía tan bien que no fue difícil dar con él.

Al buscar en el parque, que era uno de los primeros lugares que se le ocurrió para buscarlo, inspeccionó un poco los alrededores y no lo vio. Hasta que pasó entre la arboleda.

Y ahí estaba… Recostado a la sombra de un árbol; dormido, llorando… llamando a Karamatsu.

Suspiró.- _Ichimatsu nii-san. –_ Quería dejarlo descansar, sabía que le hacía falta, sin embargo, sentía que no había tiempo que perder, así que lo movió con cuidado para despertarlo.

El cuarto hermano sintió el movimiento y lentamente abrió los ojos. Sorprendido miró a Jyushimatsu con una expresión muy preocupada. Casi de inmediato sintió su rostro mojado, sus ojos le dolían… Rápido se incorporó, se volteó y se limpió las lágrimas.

- _Maldita sea… -_ Se odiaba tanto a sí mismo en esos momentos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jyushimatsu? –

-¿Puedo sentarme? – Estaba serio. El mayor sabía que era por su culpa…

-Está bien… -

Hubo silencio…

-El día de hoy se siente muy fresco, mira las nubes, probablemente lloverá en la noche. –

-¿A qué viniste, Jyushimatsu? – Preguntó de nuevo sin rodeos. Su seriedad lo ponía muy nervioso.

-¿Escuchaste en dónde está Karamatsu nii-san, ¿cierto? – Ichimatsu se sorprendió al principio, pero después pensó que la impresión y la conmoción del momento debieron haberle hecho perder toda la cautela. Entendió entonces porqué su hermano se encontraba ahí.

-¿Y qué con eso? – El joven aún con sus ojos rojos y vidriosos ya no pensaba permitir que su hermano menor lo pusiera en evidencia. Pero él no se detendría.

-Pienso que… la única manera en la que podrás estar en paz contigo mismo es si le dices a Karamatsu nii-san lo que sientes por él. – Dijo el menor, muy franco.

 _-Maldita sea, no otra vez… -_ Pensó el mayor. En eso momentos tenía ganas de correr y escapar de sus palabras, pero ahora sabía más que nunca que iba a ser imposible.

-¿Qué crees que siento por Karamatsu? – preguntó directamente. Jyushimatsu lo pensó un poco, mirando al cielo.

-Lo que siempre has sentido, nii-san. En realidad lo quieres mucho, ¿no es así? – Ichimatsu abrió sus ojos, perplejo. Era la primera vez que le decían eso.

-¡Tch! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que acaso no has visto lo cruel que he sido con él? –

-Nii-san es nii-san… Él entiende eso... Y sé que Karamatsu nii-san también te quiere mucho. –

-No… -

-¿Uh? –

-No lo entiendes… - El mayor abrazó sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Es imposible que Karamatsu sienta lo mismo que yo… - Su voz se le entrecortaba. –Y jamás podré decírselo. Además… él se largó… y ahora está… - Ni siquiera quería pronunciarlo. Saber que estaba en quién sabe qué hotel con su novia en esos momentos…

Jyushimatsu se acercó a su hermano mayor y se recargó en su hombro.

-Ichimatsu nii-san… Hemos estado juntos toda la vida, y quiero pensar que nos conocemos lo suficiente. ¿Sabes? Si a Karamatsu nii-san no le importara cómo te sientes, no se habría marchado. – El mayor se sorprendió por esas palabras.

Después, Jyushimatsu se puso de pie.

-Me iré ahora. – Su hermano no dijo nada, ni lo volteó a ver tampoco.

-Espero que ya sepas esto, nii-san… Pero sólo tú puedes traerlo de regreso a casa. – Luego se marchó.

Ichimatsu se quedó en la misma posición pensando en las palabras de su hermano menor. No se levantó de donde estaba hasta una hora después… con un solo pensamiento… uno que no había querido admitir hasta ese momento y sin embargo lo consumía desde hace mucho.

 _-Quiero verlo… maldita sea. Sólo… quiero verlo… -_

•••

Mientras tanto, Karamatsu había regresado al hotel donde se hospedaba. Pero no fue a su habitación… fue directo al bar del lugar y empezó a beber.

Lo hizo por varias horas.

-Sírvame otro, por favor. – Le dijo a la bartender. Después de preparar su bebida y al sólo tener tres clientes en ese momento la mujer quiso hacerle plática. También lo consideraba parte de su oficio después de todo.

-Perdone si me entrometo… Se ve deprimido… Adivinaré, ¿mal de amores, cierto? – le preguntó casual mientras limpiaba su estación de trabajo.

-¿Hmm? ¿Cómo lo supo? –

-Oh bueno… años de conocer a toda variedad de clientes me ha dado la visión para detectarlo, al menos en éste bar. La mirada en sus rostros y que normalmente pidan las bebidas más fuertes de nuestra selección los delata muy bien. –

-Entiendo. –

-¿Quiere hablar sobre ello? –

-Sinceramente, "Non, non…" -

-¿Eh? –

-Ah… lo siento, dije que no. _Creo que ya estoy ebrio. –_

-Sírvame otro, por favor. –

-Sí, joven. –

Un par de horas después, ya había anochecido. Karamatsu ya tenía su frente recargada en la barra.

-Joven, ¿llamo a alguien para que lo ayude a llegar a su habitación? –

-No… - respondió mientras se ponía de pie. -Aunque no lo parezca, tolero bien el alcohol, sólo necesito tomar aire fresco. –

-Muy bien, Matsuno -san, muchas gracias por su visita. – Dijo la bartender inclinándose cortésmente.

-¿Hmm? Mi nombre… -

-Ah, el nombre queda registrado en su llave-tarjeta, joven. –

-Oh… sorry. –

-Espero no verlo de nuevo por aquí pronto. – bromeó la mujer. Refiriéndose a su "mal de amores".

-Jhm… - Después salió del hotel.

•••

Al tiempo que sucedía lo anterior, Ichimatsu ya estaba a las afueras de la ciudad… preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí.

¿Desde cuándo era tan impulsivo? Al llegar a la zona que escuchó de Todomatsu no fue difícil encontrar el susodicho complejo hotelero. Cuando vio los hoteles a la distancia empezó a asustarse.

 _-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –_ pensaba como un tonto mientras se preguntaba si debería arrepentirse y regresar a casa…

Sentía que necesitaba pensarlo más. Cuando pasó por un parque cercano fue hacia ahí y se sentó en una de las bancas mirando a las personas pasar. La gran mayoría eran parejas que se seguramente se estaban hospedando o se hospedarían en cualquiera de esos hoteles. A Ichimatsu le dieron náuseas.

 _-Fui un estúpido al haber venido aquí… Jyushimatsu me metió ideas absurdas en la cabeza… -_

 _-"Si a Karamatsu nii-san no le importara cómo te sientes, no se habría marchado." –_

 _-Quisiera que eso fuera verdad… -_

 _-"Sólo tú puedes traerlo de regreso a casa." –_

-¡Tch! Al menos quiero saber si va a volver… -

 _-Quiero verlo… -_

La sobrecarga de emociones le habían hecho perder su sentido común, o eso fue lo que pensó en ese instante.

-Maldita sea, soy todo un imbécil… me largo de aquí. – Se volvió a poner de pie.

Pero…

Apenas dio unos cuántos pasos caminando de regreso, cuando inesperadamente lo vio… tan sólo a unos diez metros de él. Ichimatsu se asustó tanto que rápido se fue a esconder detrás de un árbol. Sentado en una banca, estaba Karamatsu.

 _-No puede ser… -_ Vistiendo una camiseta negra de manga corta y sus jeans azules habituales, no cabía duda, era él. También usaba sus lentes oscuros y por ende el joven decaído no sabía a qué dirección estaba mirando. No estaba sentado erguido y tenía la cabeza recargada en la banca. Y lo más importante… estaba solo.

En se momento Ichimatsu se debatió internamente… Ir con él y preguntarle todo lo que quería preguntar… o dejarlo ir, pues aún cabía la posibilidad de que su novia estuviera cerca.

Se quedó mirando a Karamatsu por varios minutos que parecían ser horas… hasta que lo vio moverse. Sacó algo de su bolsillo; eran sus cigarrillos. Encendió uno y comenzó a fumar.

- _Tienes que dejar ese hábito, Kusomatsu… -_

Pasó otra media hora. Su hermano mayor ya se había fumado tres cigarrillos. El muchacho espía aún se disputaba si ir con él o no…

Entonces el joven de camiseta negra se quitó los lentes. A pesar de que estaba a una considerable distancia, Ichimatsu podía ver una seriedad poco frecuente en él. Además, casi parecía tener la mirada completamente perdida.

El cielo tronó, comenzó a llover. Jyushimatsu tenía razón.

Todas las parejas en el lugar corrían a refugiarse, sin embargo ninguno de los dos Matsuno se movió de donde estaba.

El agua apagó el que era el quinto cigarrillo de Karamatsu. Cerró los ojos, suspiró, se levantó… tiró el cigarrillo mojado y se marchó. Cada pequeño movimiento… Ichimatsu lo veía, aún sin saber qué hacer. Desde antes de ir a ese lugar ya no estaba pensando con claridad, así que su cuerpo se movía automáticamente. Como la lluvia era casi torrencial, Ichimatsu no tenía especial cuidado al seguirlo, después de todo, el ruido opacaba sus pasos y su agitación. Lo siguió hasta verlo entrar a un hotel en particular.

 _-Con que aquí es donde te quedas. –_

Cuando Karamatsu entró, el joven de sudadera púrpura se quedó mirando hacia a la entrada por varios minutos; nervioso… asustado y mojado de la cabeza hasta los pies… Su mente era una tormenta peor que la que se desataba en esos momento. Entonces empezó a caer granizo, e Ichimatsu no tuvo otra opción más que entrar.

Se quedó parado en la entrada preguntándose qué iba a hacer. Hasta que el portero se acercó a él.

-¿Matsuno -san? – No supo la razón por la que lo reconoció.

-¿Hn? – volteó a ver al portero con su mismo rostro de pocos amigos de siempre.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, debo estar trabajando demasiado. Podría jurar que acabo de verlo entrar hace muy poco. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Quiere que llame a un botones para que lo ayude a llegar a su habitación? – Ichimatsu entrecerró un ojo… y se le ocurrió algo.

-No recuerdo cuál era mi habitación. –

-¿Hmm? Ja, descuide, aquí pasa más frecuentemente de lo que se imagina. – respondió el hombre, muy confiado de que era Karamatsu con quien estaba hablando. -Es la habitación veinticuatro, en el segundo piso. ¿En serio no quiere que lo ayuden a llegar? – El portero estaba recordando que cuando creyó haberlo visto la primera vez se le miraba tambaleante y desorientado, pero ahora parecía verse un poco mejor, aunque mucho más cansado. En verdad creyó haberse confundido. Por el hotel transitan tantas personas que bien podría equivocarse de vez en cuando.

Claro que, no se equivocaba ésta vez, pero Ichimatsu aprovechó la oportunidad.

Ahora que sabía el número de la habitación de Karamatsu, otra lucha interna comenzó para él. Ir o no ir… Pero de nuevo… su cuerpo se movía por inercia. Fue directamente al segundo piso y notó que el corredor estaba mojado, definitivamente Karamatsu había pasado por ahí.

Al llegar a la habitación veinticuatro, Ichimatsu se quedó parado sin hacer nada frente a la puerta… No contó los minutos… Estaba en blanco por completo. Así fue por casi media hora.

El muchacho no sabía qué hacer, pensó que tal vez se quedaría esperando a que alguien lo echara del lugar… porque no se atrevía a hacer nada…

 _-Maldita sea, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? -_ Aunque haya visto al mayor entrar solo al hotel, eso no significaba que estuviera solo… Tal vez su novia lo estaba esperando dentro de su habitación.

-¡Tch! – Y sin embargo… tampoco se atrevía a marcharse…

•••

No mucho antes, Karamatsu entró a su habitación. Empapado, cansado y triste...

Tomó una ducha y luego sólo se vistió con una bata de baño blanca. Después se recostó en su cama. Aún se sentía muy mareado.

- _Terminé bebiendo demasiado… -_

Mirando al techo… el joven de cejas fruncidas pensaba sobre el día que había tenido.

- _Ni siquiera estoy seguro si ella terminó conmigo o yo terminé con ella… Lo único que sé es que me lo tengo bien merecido… Fui tan estúpido al pensar que salir con una chica me bastaría para olvidarme de Ichimatsu… -_

Su nombre…

- _Ichimatsu… -_ Su imagen le llegaba a la mente de manera tan recurrente que era casi agonizante. Estaba cansado pensar… por eso había bebido tanto en primer lugar.

- _No puedo estar aquí siempre, pero no sé qué hacer… -_ Aunque ebrio, aún le quedaba un poco de discernimiento. Mismo que le decía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en el que tenía que ver a su hermano menor frente a frente. Pero le aterraba la idea.

- _Después de lo que le hice pasar… No creo que quiera verme… O tal vez sí, pero sólo para matarme… -_ Rió un poco, sus pensamientos eran muy contrastantes después de tantas copas de licor.

- _Me pregunto si… Ichimatsu estará en casa. Estoy preocupado por él… -_

Sólo su hermano en su mente…

- _¡Jhm! Y pensar que… me prometí a mí mismo que siempre cuidaría de él… Desde que éramos niños… siempre me lo prometí y aún así… -_ Se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo…

- _Ichimatsu… soy un inepto… No sé qué me sucede… ¿Por qué ya no puedo verte igual?… Estoy seguro que crees que soy un depravado… -_

-No, no puedo… - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. – Necesito otro trago. – Iba a pedir servicio a la habitación, pero no quería estar allí, por lo que decidió regresar al bar. Se puso otros jeans azules y camiseta negra… Antes de llegar a hospedarse en el hotel había comprado un par de cambios de ropa.

Giró la perilla… abrió la puerta y al salir lentamente… por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a alguien… sentado en el piso al lado de la entrada.

Lo que sintió después fue una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y miedo.

-¿Ichi… matsu? – El muchacho sentado rápido se puso de pie, aterrado también… Quería correr lejos al no saber cómo diablos reaccionar. Pero, completamente inesperado, vio cómo Karamatsu se sentó en el piso… Sus piernas ya no lo sostenían. El joven de sudadera púrpura lo miró extrañado.

-Esto debe ser una alucinación. He tenido varias últimamente. – Dijo el mayor, riendo forzado y con ironía.

Ichimatsu se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, aún asustado.

El muchacho sentado señaló con su dedo índice al otro con brusquedad.

-¿Eres real? ¡Responde! – El menor lo miró escéptico.

 _-No puedo creerlo. El idiota está ebrio. –_

-Si… soy real, Kusomatsu… -

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –

-Pura casualidad… - Gran mentira, pero ni loco iba a decirle la verdad.

-Entonces ya sé por qué estás aquí, Ichimatsu. – Habló más calmado, bajando su mano acusadora.

-¿Estás ebrio de nuevo, verdad? Por eso estás aquí… -

-… ¿Qué? –

-¡Si! ¡Ebrio! Y no importa lo que pase, mañana no recordarás nada… - Karamatsu con dificultad se puso de pie. El otro joven seguía inmóvil, no alcanzaba a procesar qué demonios le estaba diciendo.

-Te juro que eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver. Pero ya que ninguno de los dos está en condiciones, ¿quieres quedarte? Ya es tarde… -

Ichimatsu luchó en su mente… eufórico en ese momento. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarle pensar que estaba tan briago como él o decirle la verdad con la posibilidad de que no le creyera?

-¿Dónde está tu novia? –

-¿Eh? –

-Lo que oíste. –

-Ah… Hoy terminó conmigo. O terminé con ella, no sé _. –_ Ichimatsu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?... – Escuchar eso lo satisfizo mucho más de lo que su escasa expresión demostraba. Esperaba que no le estuviera mintiendo.

-Entra primero… Estás mojado, te vas a resfriar. – Con mucho nerviosismo, obedeció.

La impersonal habitación era la típica de cualquier hotel. Lo único bueno era la vista, ya que estaban en el penúltimo piso en orden ascendente. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y podía verse parte de la ciudad. Aún llovía mucho.

El cuarto no era grande, ya que era una de las tantas habitaciones estándar del lugar. Una cama, un sofá, una televisión y un baño. En cuanto entró Ichimatsu empezó a sentir una extraña claustrofobia. De repente el lugar parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad era y el saber que se quedaría ahí con su hermano a solas hacía que le doliera el pecho y el estómago.

Karamatsu estaba a sus espaldas, al entrar después que él. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió la luz… el menor casi podía sentir su calor cerca de él, por lo cuál se apartó más, agitado.

-Toma una ducha, Ichimatsu. –

-No tengo ropa. –

-Compré dos cambios ésta mañana. Puedes usar uno. – El menor pensó en la horrible ropa vistosa que debió haber comprado. Pero tenía frío, y al menos podía encerrarse en el baño y estar alejado de él lo suficiente para ordenar su mente.

•••

Mientras Ichimatsu se duchaba, Karamatsu se volvió a recostar… Presionaba tanto sus puños que las uñas de sus dedos se quedaban marcadas en sus palmas. Estaba excesivamente nervioso.

- _¿Qué hace Ichimatsu aquí? No lo entiendo… tiene que estar ebrio de nuevo. Jamás se me acercaría después de haberlo atacado así… -_ Se sentía igual de mareado, pero consciente… Odiaba eso…

Estaba pensando en su hermano… duchándose. Y toda clase de pensamientos impuros atacaron su cabeza. Se volvió a sentar y tomó los cigarrillos del buró al lado de su cama, luego comenzó a fumar. Los nervios lo estaban matando.

Entre tanto, en el baño, Ichimatsu pensaba igual o peor que él.

 _-No puedo creerlo. Así de fácil su novia terminó con él… debió ser un amante patético… -_

 _-Amante… -_

 _-Amor… -_

 _-¡Ahh! Necesito agua fría… -_ Cerró el paso de agua caliente e intentó enfriar su cuerpo.

Un rato después, al salir de la regadera, miró que el idiota de su hermano no le había dado el cambio de ropa que le prometió. Tomó la primera bata de baño que vio, se la puso aunque estaba húmeda y salió… aún muy nervioso pero intentando actuar con sangre fría.

Karamatsu había apagado las luces de la habitación y sólo la sutil luz de la lámpara de noche encima de la cómoda iluminaban tenuemente la habitación.

-Hey, Kusomatsu, la ropa, ¿dónde está? – Karamatsu estaba sentado al borde de la cama, todavía fumando. Cuando lo llamaron y éste volteó, miró a su hermano con la bata y… pasó de estar en la cama… a dejarse caer y sentarse directamente en el piso, tirando su cigarrillo, que se apagó al contacto con el suelo.

- _Por todos los cielos, Ichimatsu… -_

Cuando hizo eso, el joven decaído no lo tomó nada bien. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la cama. _-Estúpido borracho. -_

-Karamatsu. –

-¿Qué pasa? – respondió sin moverse de lugar, dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso antes? ¿Qué sólo estando ebrio podría haber venido aquí? – La duda lo carcomía y no quería esperar para preguntar.

-Depende, ¿estás ebrio ahora? –

-Hmm… - Una pregunta capciosa, no cabía duda que su hermano a pesar de todo era un ebrio lúcido.

-¡Tch! Sólo contesta la estúpida pregunta… - Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir. Recordó que sus hermanos solían decirle que cuando está ebrio es mucho más agresivo con Karamatsu…

-Bien, te creo. – respondió el otro. - Probablemente no recordarás esto después, pero ya sucedió una vez. -

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –

-Jaja… - rió nervioso. -Fue en la playa… Después de echarme el vodka encima fuiste a mi habitación… -

-¿C… cómo? – El menor intentó sonar firme sin éxito.

-Si… fuiste a darme pastel de cumpleaños… ja… -Ichimatsu tragó saliva.

-Y vaya que sí me diste… -

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – Karamatsu, tambaleante, se puso de pie con dificultad. Cuando volteó miró a su hermano menor sentado en su cama, con su cabello aún mojado. Gotas de agua escurrían por su torso semidesnudo y se dio cuenta de que estaba usado la misma bata de baño que él usó antes. Dejó de parpadear… su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Tuvo que retroceder. Karamatsu le dio la espalda de nuevo, mirando hacia la ventana.

Pero… casi de inmediato se giró para volverlo a ver. -Ichimatsu… me has hecho sentir muy extraño últimamente… -

Esas palabras… hicieron que al joven recién bañado le recorriera un tremendo escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-De… ¿De qué… hablas? – Notaba que Karamatsu estaba hablando casi sin despegar sus labios, claro indicio de que estaba más ebrio de lo que quería aparentar. Podía ver a través de los cristales la lluvia caer a espaldas de su hermano. Éste lo miraba con decadencia… lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Quería levantarse de la cama pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Estoy exhausto, Ichimatsu… - dijo mientras lo veía con una expresión muy penosa. Luego se dejó caer, deslizándose en la ventana y enseguida en la pared, sentándose de nuevo en el suelo. Ahora la ventana estaba sobre su cabeza; se podía ver la ilusión de la lluvia cayendo sobre él.

-Quisiera ser un ebrio como tú. Te vuelves tan sincero… Yo lo único que hago es cansarme y volverme más estúpido. – El menor guardó silencio.

-¡Jhm! ¿Sabes? Siento un terrible dejavú. La última vez que estuvimos solos en una habitación… Tú… Hmm, no… olvídalo. – sonrió con pesadez, desviando su mirada.

-¿Yo qué? – Ichimatsu se puso de pie al fin, intrigado. Quería saberlo a como dé lugar. ¿Qué sucedió? –

-No… quiero decirlo. –

-No importa, hazlo de una vez. –

-No… -

-¡Vamos! ¡Responde, imbécil! – gritó. Karamatsu, en su estado, estaba prácticamente seguro que su hermano menor también debía estar ebrio, su actitud tan agresiva lo delataba. Pero en realidad el joven despeinado sí se estaba enojando.

El muchacho en el piso recargó su cabeza en la pared, con sus ojos aún más decaídos de lo que Ichimatsu solía tenerlos. Sonrió, mirándolo profundamente…

-Me besaste, Ichimatsu… Me diste mi primer y único beso… - respondió como se lo exigía… tranquilo.

Silencio total…

Lo que Ichimatsu sintió en ese momento no se podía describir con palabras… Todo ese tiempo…

-¿Be… sarte…? ¿Cómo es… que yo?... – Ya estaba tartamudeando y sudando frío. Sus grandes ojos claros estaban tan abiertos como dos lunas llenas. Karamatsu había estado ocultando ese hecho de él. ¿Por qué? A pesar de que ya lo había hecho una vez, podría jurar que él estaba inconsciente. Además… ¿el primero? Tenía que estar mintiendo… si recién tuvo una novia eso era imposible.

El joven sentado recargó su cabeza en su propio hombro, todavía aturdido y repleto de alcohol en sus venas. Pensando…

-El día de nuestro cumpleaños, fuiste a mi habitación, me llevaste pastel y me hiciste pedir un deseo… - Ichimatsu no decía nada, no podía.

-¿Te digo cuál fue mi deseo? Recuerdo que fue… hacerte algunas preguntas, porque deseaba saber más que nada en el mundo porqué te veías tan infeliz. –

- _Karamatsu… -_

-Dijiste que era mi culpa… -

-¿Tu culpa? –

-Si, lo recuerdo claramente. Y creo que tiene sentido… Después de todo sólo te ves así de infeliz cuando estoy cerca de ti. –

-Kara… - El joven oyente quería decir algo, pero el mayor no lo dejó hablar.

-Lo que no entiendo es lo que pasó después. Dijiste que querías ensuciarme… por ser buena persona… - Ichimatsu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -Y lo hiciste, de hecho, me dispersaste todo el pastel por la cara, jaja. –

- _No puede ser… -_ sólo eso podía pensar el menor.

-¿Sabes? Me hiciste demostrarte que no soy buena persona en absoluto. Porque… después me limpiaste… igual que un gato… usando tu lengua, y yo… – La impresión por escuchar eso inclusive hicieron que el menor se inclinara, su estómago le ardía y le punzaba.

-No, olvídalo. – dejó de relatar cuando vio esa reacción en el menor. -Aunque… luego lo pensé… No es la primera vez que besas a alguno de nosotros después de todo… Pero yo… no reaccioné como un buen hermano. En realidad… fue todo lo contrario, Ichimatsu. - El joven de pie, sonrojado como nunca, se puso una mano en el pecho. Sentía que su corazón saldría volando en cualquier momento.

-¿Debes pensar que soy asqueroso, cierto? - Karamatsu comenzó a lagrimear. –A pesar de que me pude detener… aún así pensé en hacerlo… Ichimatsu… lo lamento tanto. – Sus balbuceantes palabras apenas se entendían, pero el menor lo comprendía fuerte y claro.

-Por si fuera poco, antier en el pasillo, yo… - Cabizbajo, se puso la palma de su mano en el rostro intentando ocultar sus ojos. –Ichimatsu… ¿me odiarás por lo que te hice? ¿Por qué me siento así? –

 _-Ka… Karamatsu… -_

-Yo… en verdad quiero que seas feliz… protegerte de todo… verte sonreír siempre, como cuando éramos niños… - Sollozaba sin parar.

-Karamatsu… - ¿Eso en verdad estaba pasando? Aquello era como la apoteosis inversa de su propio dolor… Ichimatsu ya estaba temblando descontrolado.

-Estás ebrio… no sabes de lo que estás hablando. – dijo estúpidamente, intentando convencerse incluso a sí mismo de que aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Si su hermano seguía así, el menor estaba seguro de que no iba poder controlarse un segundo más.

-Jaja… supongo que tienes razón. Pero hablo en serio… - El mayor intentó ponerse de pie, pero no podía.

-Por favor, ¿quieres vestirte ya? Me estás poniendo nervioso. – Éste no le hizo caso… El joven con la bata blanca se acercó a él, se agachó un poco y le ofreció su mano…

 _-Díselo, idiota, vamos… ¡Díselo!… -_ Ichimatsu sabía que, dadas sus estúpidas acciones en todo ese tiempo, ya no tenía nada que perder… Pero igual seguía sin atreverse… _-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no puedo?! ¡¿Qué me detiene?! –_ La respuesta era claramente, el miedo. El miedo a un muy posible rechazo… algo tan obvio, tan políticamente correcto… pero que aún así le hacía pedazos el alma.

Karamatsu pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano menor. También estaba llorando, pero él no se daba cuenta todavía.

 _-Ichimatsu… -_ Ahí estaba él… su querido hermano menor, llorando con él… ofreciéndole su mano temblorosa; con esa expresión tan dolida en su rostro. - _Y siempre por mi maldita culpa… -_ Todo el tiempo tuvo tantos deseos de verlo, incluso ese mismo día cuando estaba con su ex novia le fue imposible sacárselo de sus pensamientos… y ahora lo tenía justo frente a él. - _A pesar de lo que te hice… No sé cómo y por qué… pero estás aquí… -_

Sus instintos impulsivos fueron más fuertes que Karamatsu mismo… Tomó la mano del menor y lo jaló hacia él, abrazándolo con ahínco. Ichimatsu cayó de rodillas, se conmocionó mucho.

El mayor lo rodeó en sus brazos, atrayéndolo tan cerca como fue posible. Luego recargó su frente en su hombro, llorando sin detenerse.

-Ichimatsu… No me odias, ¿verdad? Por favor… dime que no me odias… - le dijo sollozante mientras cerraba sus ojos. El otro joven mostraba un semblante de completa estupefacción.

 _-Karamatsu… -_

-Prometiste dejar de odiarme si no me iba… Te juro no volver a marcharme jamás… pero por favor, Ichimatsu… no me odies… te lo imploro… no me odies… - El mayor lloró con más intensidad, el aire se le entrecortaba como si fuera un niño. Ichimatsu tenía su cuerpo hincado paralizado, pero su mente era un caos.

Pensó que… Karamatsu estaba seriamente embriagado… _-Cuando bebes demasiado te vuelves muy llorón y molesto… -_ Sin embargo, anhelaba que todas sus palabras fueran la verdad.

Podía percibir el olor a champú en su cabello, a jabón en su piel… a alcohol y tabaco en su aliento… Ichimatsu sentía que iba a enloquecer. Como una ráfaga, sus sentimientos por él invadieron totalmente su ser. Karamatsu… su estúpido hermano… Lo abrazaba, lloraba con él… sufría con él… le suplicaba no odiarlo… Justo como él imploraba a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara todos los días exactamente eso, que su hermano mayor no lo odiara... Ichimatsu tenía tanto miedo de que se fuera, y sin embargo… su tonto hermano mayor le estaba jurando que no lo haría nunca, sin tan sólo dejara de despreciarlo.

 _-No tienes idea. En serio… no la tienes. –_ Pensó con la mayor tristeza que fue capaz de sentir. Ichimatsu al fin correspondió el abrazo, ya nada importaba. El mayor saltó de hombros… sorprendido.

 _-Tal vez está lo suficientemente ebrio para no recordar nada mañana… Y… siendo así… -_

Con lentitud, el menor se liberó de los brazos de su hermano y, para sorpresa del otro, se sentó en sus piernas, mirándolo de frente. Se recostó sobre él y mientras lo abrazaba se recargó en su hombro…

-Karamatsu… - Por la posición en la que quedó, le susurraba al cuello. El mayor se estremeció mucho. Pensaba que su mente estaba jugándole otra nefasta broma.

-Kusomatsu, eres tan estúpido… Te confieso que siempre quise odiarte… odiarte tanto… Pero es imposible para mí… ahora lo veo… – El responsable de esas palabras se quedó boquiabierto.

 _-Ya no puedo… Karamatsu…-_

¿Qué tanto Ichimatsu quería estar cerca de su hermano mayor? ¿Qué tanto deseaba besarlo? ¿Qué tanto deseaba tocarlo? ¿Y qué tanto… deseaba ser tocado por él? No hubo la necesidad de responderse…

El olor de Karamatsu…

El cuerpo de Karamatsu…

Ambos hermanos no podían estar más cerca el uno del otro, pero para Ichimatsu ya nada era suficiente…

- _No puedo más… -_ volvió a pensar el menor. Su límite lo había rebasado desde hace mucho… pero ahora… estaba peor que desesperado, si es que era posible.

- _Karamatsu… -_ El joven se sentó para mirarlo de frente y le rodeó la cintura a su hermano con sus piernas, igual que el día de su cumpleaños. La única prenda que tenía puesta, esa precaria bata de baño… se abrió un poco, descubriendo aún más su cuerpo desnudo.

- _Karamatsu… -_ Después, pegó su cuerpo contra él, jadeante y ansioso. Tomó la cabeza de su hermano con ambas manos y se acercó a él, totalmente.

 _-Quiero tocarte, Karamatsu… -_ Con suavidad le besó la frente. El joven ebrio pudo escuchar el sonido de sus labios contra su piel. Era como si la lluvia se hubiera detenido.

- _Quiero besarte, Karamatsu… -_ Y así, pasó sus labios por todo su rostro empapado de lágrimas, justo como el mayor lo había hecho antes. El sabor de las lágrimas de su hermano… hacía que el menor perdiera aún más la razón.

 _-Quiero tenerte, Karamatsu… -_ Al fin se rindió a su deseo. Anhelaba esos labios como nunca en su vida.

- _Por favor no recuerdes nada mañana, Karamatsu... –_ Finalmente, lo besó.

•••

Karamatsu ya estaba muy mal desde mucho antes. Lo abrazó sin pensar, tal vez era el alcohol, tal vez no, pero sentía más que nunca que no debía… y sobre todo no podía dejarlo ir ya.

Para el joven de cejas fruncidas era imposible poner en palabras coherentes lo que sentía por su hermano menor. Sólo sabía que quería estar con él… que no podía sacárselo de su mente y de su corazón… que tenerlo cerca siempre lo hacía perder la cordura.

Mientras le suplicaba que no lo odiase, intentaba aferrarse a él como si fuera la última vez que lo abrazaría.

 _-Ichimatsu… -_

No sabía por qué razón su hermano apareció justo al lado de su puerta. Tampoco porqué como un verdadero idiota terminó confesándole lo que sucedió en su cumpleaños, aquello que tanto trabajo le costó ocultar. O porqué Ichimatsu le dijo que era imposible odiarlo a pesar de que deseaba tanto hacerlo.

- _¿Por qué quieres odiarme, Ichimatsu? -_

Pero más que nada… no sabía por qué lo estaba besando justo en ese momento…

Los besos de Ichimatsu…

Eran tal y como los recordaba. Aquellos labios sedosos y fríos que lo hicieron estremecerse tanto la primera vez ahora volvían a él. El muchacho pensaba que estaba delirando.

Su hermano menor estaba haciendo justamente lo que él mismo le hizo hace dos días.

 _-¿Por qué?... ¿Por… qué… Ichimatsu? –_

Estaba sucediendo otra vez… la excitación venía a él como una enorme ola de calor.

El tonto de Karamatsu pensaba que su hermano menor estaba ebrio también. Pero la realidad era que él mismo estaba tan alcoholizado que ese olor invadía a ambos y ya no podía discernir de dónde provenía, así que fue más sencillo para él llegar a esa conclusión.

 _-Ichimatsu… -_ Entonces… su hermano lo besó en los labios, y a Karamatsu se le vino el mundo encima.

Esto no podía estarle pasando de nuevo. Desde que vio al menor en bata, Karamatsu ya había empezado a perder el control. Después… cuando se sentó sobre él… Cuando lo empezó a besar, todo empeoró… La ansiedad se acrecentaba cada vez más y más.

Aún así se sentía tan bebido que estúpidamente todavía se preguntaba si su mente estaba jugándole una muy pesada broma.

Pero no…

Ichimatsu realmente lo estaba besando. El toque de sus frescos labios contra los suyos lo excitaron de inmediato, a pesar de que fue un beso muy tímido y sencillo, nada comparado a lo que había pasado ese día en la playa.

Pero a pesar de eso… algo se sentía diferente. Y era el mismo Ichimatsu esa diferencia.

La exaltación de Karamatsu no duró mucho, porque en cuanto su hermano lo besó en los labios, de inmediato él lo correspondió.

 _-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –_ Pensó alguno de los dos, o ambos, seguramente.

El joven de ceño fruncido pronto sintió que el toque de los labios de Ichimatsu no era suficiente, así que lo hizo abrir más la boca… quería sentir más dentro de él. Lo necesitaba… lo deseaba…

- _Ichimatsu… Ichimatsu… -_

•••

Karamatsu y sus besos… eran extrañamente familiares. Eso al final lo convenció de lo que le dijo antes.

- _Seguro no mintió al contarme que lo besé en nuestro cumpleaños. –_

La boca de Karamatsu… el sabor de Karamatsu era embriagador, y no era por el fuerte sabor a alcohol y tabaco que degustaba en él, sino por la intensidad de sus besos. Aquellos… lo estaban dejando en blanco, pronto comenzó a perder su mente…

Se estaba dejando llevar. Su hermano movía su lengua, atrapando la suya, acariciándola, haciéndola propia. Karamatsu era tan apasionado que le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

¿Un beso… puede embriagarte? Ichimatsu sentía que sí. Ya estaba mareado…

Al comienzo de ese día… nunca imaginó que las cosas terminarían así. Hasta hace poco Ichimatsu pensaba que su hermano estaba con su novia, y ahora estar en esa posición lo hacían tan feliz y tan infeliz al mismo tiempo que seguía sin poder creerlo…

- _Aunque seas tú y no yo el que está ebrio, aún así soy quien siempre termina aprovechándose de ti… -_ Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que seguían llorando.

•••

Al fin separaron sus labios, y por un breve momento a la punta de sus lenguas aún las unía un hilo de su saliva. Karamatsu deslizó la lengua sobre su propia boca, saboreándola. Ambos jadeaban con descontrol.

Pero para el joven ebrio seguía sin ser suficiente. Volvió a besarlo y antes de poder razonar, comenzó a lamerlo… Ichimatsu saltó de hombros.

Lo lamía lentamente… en sus labios, en su cuello, en sus orejas… El menor se estremecía…

-Ahh… Ka… ra… - decía trepidante y acalorado. –Kara… mat… su… - Su respiración cada vez se aceleraba más.

Ichimatsu se excitó mucho, era inevitable. Con su hermano tocándolo de esa manera resultaba inútil controlarse.

Entonces…

Ambos sintieron la rígida virilidad del otro… El menor, exaltado… se sorprendió al sentir que Karamatsu estaba en la misma situación que él.

Pero Karamatsu estaba mucho peor en ese momento.

Su hermano estaba sentado sobre él, totalmente desnudo bajo aquella bata… Además, él fue quien lo besó… De nuevo fue él quien lo comenzó todo.

Mientras lo besaba y lamía por su fría y tersa piel, Karamatsu podía saborearlo… Sabía a lluvia, sabía a lágrimas… sabía a… Ichimatsu… ¿Cómo podía describirlo? Era adictivo.

Ya no podía seguir así… quería más… mucho más…

Dejó de abrazarlo.

Lo tomó de la bata entreabierta y… colocó suavemente sus dos manos en el pecho desnudo del otro. Ichimatsu soltó un leve grito ahogado. El mayor resollaba… su descontrolado libido se había apoderado de él. Necesitaba más de Ichimatsu… lo deseaba demasiado.

Lento y delicado acarició el suave torso de su hermano. El menor se estremeció tanto que su postura encorvada desapareció.

Ichimatsu ya no resistía.

-Kara… - jadeaba rápidamente. -Karamatsu… -

Casi era como si se lo estuviera pidiendo… La mirada apasionada de su hermano menor prácticamente parecía una invitación para que lo tocara más y más…

Karamatsu iba a hacerlo.

- _Date cuenta de lo que vas a hacer. –_ Entonces el subconsciente del mayor se lo hizo ver.

- _¿En serio vas a hacerlo? –_ Se detuvo, temblando. Ichimatsu pudo ver cómo cambiaba su semblante. Su hermano... ahora se veía asustado. No… peor que eso… se veía en pánico.

-No… -

-¿Kara?... – Ni siquiera terminó de decir su nombre cuando el joven aterrorizado intentó quitárselo de encima.

-¡No! – Con la fuerza con la que disponía, Karamatsu hizo a un lado a su hermano menor, dejándolo sentado en el piso. La bata se desató por completo y ahora todo su cuerpo desnudo estaba a la vista del mayor.

Karamatsu miró su cuerpo…

El cuerpo de Ichimatsu…

Su delicada piel, su miembro excitado… sus piernas abiertas… Era tan…

Tan…

•••

-¡No! ¡No puedo! – Gritó. Karamatsu dejó de mirarlo e intentó ponerse de pie. Ichimatsu tenía una extraña mezcla de emociones. Algo entre confusión y mucha molestia.

Como el segundo hermano estaba demasiado ebrio para levantarse, se empezó a arrastrar. El menor sólo se quedó mirando su patético esfuerzo… ahora sí, bastante enojado.

-¿No puedes qué, Kusomatsu? –

-¡No quiero atacarte! ¡Por favor! No… quiero hacerlo… yo… -

-¡Tch! Idiota… - Aún en su estado estaba teniendo demasiadas consideraciones con él… - _Jamás vas a cambiar… -_

-Sólo… necesito ir al baño un momento… - Ichimatsu rechinó sus dientes, furioso. Se levantó y se acercó a él, aún con la bata abierta.

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a jalártela? – dijo con desdén.

-¡Ichimatsu!… -

-¿Qué? – respondió mientras se acercaba todavía más a él.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! Yo… no puedo controlarme… por favor, sólo déjame ir. No quiero hacerte daño… -

-Karamatsu… _Eres tan estúpido… que me dueles… -_

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto hacerme daño? ¿Es porque crees que no sé lo que estoy haciendo? – Lo miraba con frialdad.

- _Ésta vez no voy a dejarte ir… Karamatsu… -_ El menor terminó perdiendo el pudor.

¿Hasta qué punto Ichimatsu deseaba a su hermano? ¿Hasta qué punto deseaba poseerlo?

El joven de la bata se hincó junto al mayor. Aún tenía miedo, mucho miedo… pero su lascivia era mucho más grande.

Ichimatsu se fue al piso y se acercó gateando a Karamatsu, le hizo las piernas a los lados y se colocó justo en medio de él.

Y le lamió los labios.

-Karamatsu… - Él lo miraba con la boca abierta. Su hermano era demasiado… sensual…

Demasiado…

-¿Piensas que estoy ebrio? –

-Nh… ahh… - El mayor no podía hablar.

-Piensa así si te hace sentir mejor. A mí ya no me importa nada. –

-Ichi… mat… su… -

•••

El joven en gatas lo miraba con una lujuria que Karamatsu nunca había visto en su vida. Paralizado, presenció cómo su hermano le desabrochaba el cinturón. El mayor respiraba cada vez más rápido.

-Estás muy duro… Karamatsu… - El ardor en su pecho era insoportable.

Le desabrochó el cierre y colocó la palma de su mano sobre su ropa interior, tocando justo en la insondable rigidez de su hombría.

-Ichimatsu… no… -

-Cállate… - le ordenó a la vez que le retiraba lo suficiente la ropa interior. Su falo se alzó con violencia, húmedo y palpitante. Ichimatsu se sorprendió al verlo… Estaba consciente de dos cosas… Lo primero es que era verdad que él lo tenía más grande que los demás, y lo segundo que… jamás lo había visto tan de cerca.

- _Quiero tocarlo. –_

-Karamatsu… -

- _Quiero… tocarlo… -_ Y lo hizo. Lo tomó en su mano… Karamatsu se sobresaltó tanto que intentó apartarlo.

-¡No! – Forcejeó un poco con él, pero Ichimatsu se lo presionó un poco… Dolía, lo tenía a su merced.

-Ggh… ¡Ahh!… - gimió el mayor con violencia. ¿Qué clase de placer era ese? Era su hermano quien lo estaba tocando… ¡Su hermano!

-¿Te duele, Karamatsu? – dijo lujurioso mientras empezaba a mover con lentitud su mano obscenamente de arriba a abajo y viceversa. -Sé lo que es ese dolor… Necesitas descargarte, ¿verdad? –

Comenzó a agitarlo vigorosamente, a la vez que su propia excitación se acrecentaba más y más.

Entonces Karamatsu lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

-Ichimatsu… déjame tocar el tuyo también. – El mayor lo necesitaba. Ya no podía ni entenderse a sí mismo.

- _Karamatsu… -_ No se opuso. Dejó que lo jalara hacia él, y éste se sentó justo en la posición idónea para juntar sus miembros.

Cuando se tocaron, ambos gimieron… Jadeaban muy cerca el uno del otro y eso los excitó mucho más.

Cuando Karamatsu tocó a Ichimatsu, éste no se contuvo y gritó, asustando un poco al otro al principio, pero después, al ver su rostro sonrojado y su lengua ligeramente fuera de su boca, supo lo excitado e impaciente que se sentía en realidad.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse, intentando sincronizarse, motivándose… dándose placer el uno al otro. Ichimatsu quiso besarlo mientras lo hacían, y así lo hizo.

Sus lenguas estaban tan dentro de ambos que se les dificultaba respirar, la saliva de uno descendía por la boca del otro.

-Kara… matsu… me vengo… - dijo el menor, sin separar la boca de su hermano.

-Espera… un poco más, Ichimatsu… -

-No puedo… ¡No puedo! – Gritó de placer… al mismo tiempo que contraía todo su excitado cuerpo y su esencia se derramaba sobre su propio abdomen.

El orgasmo fue tan intenso que el menor se agotó momentáneamente. Soltando a su hermano, que no quiso correrse aún.

-Ichimatsu… -

Como un tigre salvaje… Karamatsu recuperó toda su lucidez… O tal vez sólo perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba; o ambas cosas, no importaba.

Con una fuerza anormal, rápido se puso de pie y tomó al agitado Ichimatsu en sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

Lo llevó a la cama y le quitó desesperado la bata de baño, lanzándola lejos… descubriendo todo su precioso cuerpo desnudo.

-Ichimatsu… eres… - Dijo sumamente sonrojado. -You are… wonderful… - Susurró, mirándolo con inigualable lujuria.

Ver a su hermano mayor con esa imponencia lo intimidó y estremeció al mismo tiempo. Se contrajo un poco en sí mismo; de repente la timidez lo atacó al saberse totalmente expuesto frente a él. Sabía bien que no era la primera vez que Karamatsu lo veía desnudo… Pero ahora todo era diferente.

-Idiota… - musitó desviando su mirada, más ruborizado.

Para Karamatsu verlo así fue demasiado…

Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba tomarlo… ya no podía aguantar ni un sólo segundo más.

•••

-Ichimatsu… - Se abalanzó sobre él. Besándolo apasionadamente.

Quería saborearlo… quería sentirlo… quería devorarlo completo.

Después del beso empezó a lamerle el cuello y las orejas, mordiendo también. Ichimatsu volvió a excitarse mucho…

-Ahh… Karamatsu… - Gemía y se retorcía… Su nombre salía por sí solo de sus labios.

Enseguida… el mayor quiso besarle todo el cuerpo… besaba, lamía y mordía… Su pecho, su abdomen…

-Ichimatsu… voy a… - Ni siquiera terminó de decirlo, y ya estaba besándole uno de sus bellos pezones rosados. Pensó en la vez que Totty dijo que Ichimatsu tenía pezones de mujer… En parte era cierto y en parte no… Obviamente no eran de mujer… pero… para él eran aún más hermosos.

No perdió tiempo, quiso lamérselos y así lo hizo… El menor abrió mucho sus ojos.

-Ichimatsu… - Dijo su nombre, antes de tomar su otro pezón entre sus dedos, acariciándolo, presionándolo, jalándolo… Al mismo tiempo que dejó de lamer y empezó a morder el otro.

-¡Ahh…. ahhh! - Ichimatsu se agitaba en la cama… Estaba demasiado excitado, su órgano viril se contraía… Sabía que su hermano estaba alcoholizado y casi podía sentir cómo lo embriagaba a él también.

-Ichi… mmm… matsu… - Decía su nombre aún, mientras succionaba, lamía y mordía su otra tetilla. El menor abrió sofocado la boca, su lengua se movía sola y su saliva se escapaba entre la comisura de sus labios.

-Nnh… ahhh… Kara… Karamat… su… - Gemía sin control, agitado y a merced del toque erótico de su hermano.

Entre tanto, Karamatsu quería más… mucho más… Dejó de lamerme el pezón para hacerlo con su abdomen… le fascinaba la sensación. Podía saborear los restos de semen que habían ensuciado su cuerpo.

-Ichimatsu… - Poco después de decir su nombre… bajó todavía más… El joven sin ropa ahora estaba poniéndose muy nervioso.

Entonces… su hermano le abrió las piernas y para sorpresa del otro, se llevó su miembro erecto a la boca.

-¡No! ¡Karamatsu! – dijo asustado, sentándose en la cama. El mayor se retiró un poco y lo miró a los ojos…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó con frialdad. Ichimatsu se paralizó. Su hermano se veía fuera de sí.

¿En verdad ese era Karamatsu? ¿Qué clase de libidinosa mirada era esa? El joven de ceño fruncido estaba en blanco. En su mente sólo había lugar para ese instinto primigenio que lo hacía querer tomar todo de Ichimatsu.

No pudo responderle, así que Karamatsu continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Era la primera vez que el segundo hermano hacía algo así. Jamás pensó que fuera posible… O tal vez si… puesto que a Ichimatsu no lo veía como a una persona cualquiera. Todo en él le parecía en extremo sensual, inclusive saborear su miembro lo excitaba también.

Ichimatsu gemía fuertemente, no podía controlarse, perdió toda la fuerza y se volvió a recostar. Sudaba, todos sus músculos crispaban con violencia… El mayor le tenía aprisionadas las piernas en sus brazos.

 _\- ¿Por qué siento que algo no está bien? -_

-Karamatsu… no… por favor… - Pero él seguía succionando y lamiendo. La boca de su hermano, haciéndole la primera y única felación que había tenido en su vida.

-No… ya no… - Y él seguía sin escucharlo.

 _-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siento que nada está bien?! -_

-¡No más!… ¡Por favor!… - Se había asustado demasiado, sentía que se volvería loco. Karamatsu se retiró y se hincó en la cama.

-Perdóname, ¿te lastimé? – Ichimatsu lo miró… Su hermano se lamía los labios, aún saboreando lo que acababa de hacer.

-No es eso… yo… - Entonces, sin sentirlo siquiera comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Karamatsu volvió en sí y se aterró.

El menor se recargó de lado… no podía dejar de llorar. Cerró sus puños y los puso sobre sus ojos, casi golpeándose…

-¡Ichimatsu! – El mayor se atemorizó mucho más al presenciar cómo su hermano se colocaba en posición fetal… Y entonces rió…

-Jaja, mírate… Karamatsu nii-san… Éste no eres tú… -

- _¿Qué?... –_ se preguntó incrédulo el mayor.

-Si tú… no estuvieras ebrio… jamás me tocarías… ¿cierto? _Y para colmo piensas que yo también lo estoy… ¿Así qué caso tiene? –_

Karamatsu se quedó boquiabierto… ¿Por qué diablos pensaba así? Y por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, no podía contradecirlo… No con la peste a alcohol que emanaba de él… Debió ser asqueroso para su hermano… y apenas se daba cuenta.

- _Ichimatsu… Maldita sea… -_ Sabía bien que no había podido controlarse. Pero ésta vez… no lo tomó con tranquilidad... Tal vez por el mismo estado que Ichimatsu le estaba reclamando. Después de todo, lo había dejado llegar tan lejos…

Estaba furioso… Y ahora con Ichimatsu, no pudo evitarlo.

Se acercó a él e intentó quitarle las manos de su rostro. Forcejearon un poco pero el mayor lo tomó de las muñecas y lo inmovilizó.

Ambos se miraron directamente. Karamatsu ya estaba llorando también, pero ésta vez por su furia reprimida. Su expresión lo demostraba muy bien.

Sus lágrimas caían sobre la piel de su hermano menor, quien yacía debajo de él… temeroso y dolido.

Se maldecía… estaba harto de ver llorar a su hermano… Pero ésta vez la postura de Karamatsu era muy diferente.

-Si no estuviera ebrio… ¡Tsk! ¿Sabes, Ichimatsu? Tal vez tengas razón y no me sienta como yo mismo ahora… Pero también es tu culpa. – Lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo.

-¿Mi culpa? -

-¡Si! ¡Es tu culpa por provocarme!… - Al escuchar eso Ichimatsu frunció el ceño estupefacto.

-Lo hiciste en la playa, y también lo hiciste hace dos días… Siempre… estás provocándome… Con tu maldita indiferencia… con tus palabras… - Karamatsu temblaba.

-Con… tu sonrisa… con tu llanto… Con… esa boca tuya… Con… todo tu cuerpo… - Liberó del agarre a su hermano y presionó sus propios puños con fuerza, intentando controlar su ira.

-¡¿Por qué me haces ésto, Ichimatsu?! – Levantó la voz, trémulo… dolido y sumamente molesto, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. -¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué acaso no piensas?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme llegar hasta aquí entonces?! ¡¿Querías que te violara?! ¡¿Es eso?! –

-Ka… ramatsu… _-_

-Yo… ¡Yo no quiero hacerte daño! Pero… ¡Mírate! ¡Ya deja de incitarme así! – Lo señaló completo. -¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Deja de abrazarme! ¡Deja de besarme! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ya no me hagas ésto! – Su voz se quebró por completo… -Por… favor… por favor ya no me hagas ésto… por favor… ¡Por favor! -

Se rindió…

Se dejó caer sobre su desnudo hermano… Abrazándolo… llorando como un infante.

-Ichimatsu… Perdóname… por favor perdóname… Perdóname… perdóname… - Decía sin parar.

E Ichimatsu… por fin lo entendió… y se rindió también.

Rodeó a su hermano mayor en sus brazos con ternura… e hizo que se recargara en su pecho desnudo. Karamatsu no podía dejar de gimotear…

-Eres tan llorón, Karamatsu nii-san… – Dijo sonriendo, llorando también con tristeza.

 _-Tienes toda la razón… es culpa mía que estés de ésta manera. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta… Lo lamento tanto…-_ Sonrió con resignación.

- _Pero es porque… te quiero demasiado… Karamatsu nii-san… -_ No lo soltó en ningún momento… No pasó mucho tiempo para que su hermano fuera vencido por su estado alcohólico; quedándose dormido en el regazo de Ichimatsu.

No dejó de llover en toda la noche.

•••

Llegó la mañana, y Karamatsu despertó en la cama de la habitación, solo… y con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Ichimatsu no estaba… Se levantó y revisó el lugar, confirmando que se había marchado, llevándose puesta su ropa mojada de ayer.

- _Ichimatsu… -_

Karamatsu lo recordaba todo. Cada palabra y cada pequeña acción de Ichimatsu, así como las suyas propias… las veía tan claro como la luz del día. Se asomó a la ventana y miró el cielo azul, ya se había despejado.

No pensaba absolutamente en nada… su cuerpo se movía de forma automática.

Se dio una ducha, se lavó los dientes, se vistió, recogió sus cosas, y llegó a la recepción para firmar su salida.

-Oh, Matsuno –san. – Era la bartender. Pluriempleada, tal vez. -Creerá que perdí la cabeza pero podría jurar que usted salió temprano en la mañana. -

El joven Matsuno sospechó de inmediato a quién había visto de seguro.

-No sé qué decirle, debió ser su imaginación. –

-Sí, seguramente. – Enseguida el muchacho le entregó la llave tarjeta.

-Espero que haya disfrutado su estancia, gracias por su visita. – La mujer se inclinó con respeto.

-Gracias. – Y se marchó.

•••

Karamatsu regresó a casa; agotado, adolorido y ansioso.

Cuando entró, Jyushimatsu lo recibió eufórico, era el único que estaba en la planta baja.

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Y dónde está Ichimatsu nii-san? ¡Hemos estado muy preocupados! –

Cuando escuchó eso, el semblante de Karamatsu denotó una gran aflicción.

- _Entonces no regresaste a casa… -_

-¿Karamatsu nii-san? - Volvió a preguntar, más intranquilo. Su hermano no se veía nada normal. Estaba demasiado serio… como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo…

-Bien… sólo vine a cerciorarme de que Ichimatsu no estuviera aquí. Me voy. – dijo mientras volvía a salir por la puerta.

-¿Vas a buscarlo? –

-Si… -

-Pero… no sabes dónde está. ¿Y si le pasó algo? Mejor te ayudamos, voy a llamar a los otros. –

-No… -

-Pero, Karamatsu nii-san… -

-Está bien, Jyushimatsu, yo lo traeré a casa. – El temple seguro e incorruptible en su hermano mayor asombró al menor. El segundo Matsuno le sonrió mientras le daba la espalda.

-No importa que esté en el mismo fin del mundo… Te aseguro que lo encontraré… y lo traeré a casa… - después volteó para ver al joven de sudadera amarilla, sonriéndole con cariño.

-Te lo prometo… Además, tengo una ligera idea de dónde puede estar. –

- _Karamatsu nii-san… -_ El menor no lo pudo evitar, su hermano lo hizo sonreír también, devolviéndole su siempre afable buen humor.

-¡Bien! ¡Te deseo suerte, hustle hustle! – gritó sacudiendo sus brazos mientras su hermano se marchaba de nuevo.

Un poco a la distancia, Jyushimatsu le hizo un último llamado.

-¡Oye, Karamatsu nii-san! – gritó para que alcanzara a escucharlo. El mayor volteó.

-¿Hmm? ¡¿Qué pasa?! – alzó la voz también.

-¡¿Vas a decírselo, Karamatsu nii-san?! –

El joven de chaqueta negra abrió más sus ojos, sorprendido al principio. Luego esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró.

- _Bueno, es Jyushimatsu después de todo. –_

-¡¿Lo harás, Karamatsu nii-san?! – preguntó de nuevo con su grande y afectuosa sonrisa.

El hermano mayor, correspondió esa sonrisa con otra igual, muy segura de sí misma.

-Si… lo haré. -

•••

Anotaciones: Uff, ésta vez tengo varias, de nuevo. Primero, como habrán notado, el capítulo es muy largo, al menos cuatro veces más largo que mis primeros capítulos (y si me pongo a pensar, en realidad no ando mal con los tiempos. Sí, me auto consuelo ûwû). Entre más avanzaba, más quería escribir y bueno, me salí de control, jeje. Espero que eso haya compensado la tardanza. Segundo, cuando dije que el capítulo iba a ser R-18 no dije que ellos iban a tener… ustedes saben. Vamos, seamos realistas por un momento, ninguna pareja homo sensata tendría relaciones sin la debida preparación, o al menos es lo que yo digo. Así lo estuve pensando desde antes de comenzar con el fic y así lo dejé. Y hablando de eso, en verdad quiero agradecerles. Quiero pensar que quienes me leen no son unos pervertidos que sólo andan buscando lecturas eróticas ocasionales. Yo amo el romance y el cómo se desarrolla, y si ustedes han llegado hasta aquí es porque también les interesa eso y no se la pasan exigiendo leer sólo sobre sexo como si eso fuera lo único importante. Gracias por eso.

¿Saben por qué la novia no tiene nombre? Porque quería que se imaginaran el nombre que quisieran, o el suyo, o no sé, jeje. Cuando escribí a la bartender (un bartender es quien prepara los tragos en los bares, la explicación viene implícita en la historia pero lo digo por si acaso) me estaba imaginando a mí misma emborrachando a Kara. XD

Mis pequeños son tan testarudos que sólo ebrios se sinceran más, lo sé. Pero no siempre será así, lo aseguro, de hecho ésta fue la última vez. Si la escena para adultos te recuerda a algún yaoi que hayas visto, en algún lugar, un millón de veces antes… déjame decirte que eres un(a) fujoshi/fundashi profesional. ûwû

Y por último… lamento los errores. Repito que es la primera vez que escribo éstas cosas. Lamento si fui demasiado técnica, o si erré en la narración, o cualquier fallo que hubiese tenido. Ya iré aprendiendo. ñ_ñ

Muchas gracias por leer.


	26. La razón

Jyushimatsu entró a su casa, y Osomatsu ya estaba en la planta baja también.

-Era Karamatsu, ¿cierto? Me pareció escuchar su voz. –

-Si, era él. –

-¿Dónde está Ichimatsu? –

-Karamatsu nii-san lo traerá de regreso. Todo estará bien, Osomatsu nii-san. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El mayor suspiró. -Bien, me alegra. –

-¿Y ustedes dos de qué están hablando? – Preguntó curioso Choromatsu, que había bajado también. Osomatsu, sin responder su pregunta y sin pedir permiso se abalanzó sobre su hermano, abrazándolo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué diablos haces, Osomatsu?! ¡Suéltame! –

-No quiero… –

-¿Ah? – El tercer hermano no entendía nada, pero al sentir cómo el mayor se aferraba a él, ya no intentó apartarlo. -¿Por qué me abrazas? -

-Sólo quiero hacerlo… - El menor se confundió mucho, estaba actuando raro.

-Osomatsu nii-san… -

-Oye, Choromatsu, te invito a comer hoy, hay que salir. – dijo animado mientras lo soltaba al fin.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y ahora qué bicho te picó? –

-Oh vamos… hoy quiero pasar todo el día contigo. ¿Es eso tan malo? – El joven de sudadera verde se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-P… ¿Por qué? –

-Vamos, ya deja de cuestionarme por todo y salgamos. Tengo hambre. – Después tomó de la mano al desprevenido Choromatsu, que no tuvo otra opción más que acompañarlo.

Jyushimatsu miró toda la escena sin perder su sonrisa. Cuando sus hermanos mayores se marcharon, regresó a su habitación.

Todos habían estado preocupados por su segundo y cuarto hermano pero al menos notó que los demás sí habían podido conciliar el sueño; excepto él… No durmió casi nada en toda la noche, aunque en ese momento se sentía un poco más aliviado y pensó que ya podría descansar, ahora que había visto a Karamatsu. Confiaba en él… no había de qué preocuparse.

 _-Estarán bien, estoy seguro. –_

Al entrar a su habitación miró a su único hermano menor recostado en el futón, todavía dormido. Jyushimatsu sonrió al verlo.

Delicadamente se acurrucó junto a él.

 _-Totty es muy cómodo. –_ Mientras pensaba en eso, se quedó dormido a su lado.

•••

-¿Y a dónde me vas a invitar a comer? – Cuestionó Choromatsu. Sabía bien que Osomatsu era un sin vergüenza que gustaba de molestarlo de vez en cuando, sin embargo ésta vez… se estaba comportando extraño. ¿Cómo decirlo? Es como si se viera en paz y sólo quisiera celebrar algo. Quería preguntárselo, pero temía sonar como un demente al hacer ese tipo de conjeturas.

-¿Choromatsu? –

-¿Eh? – El mayor interrumpió su debate mental. -¿Qué pasa? –

-Otra vez te estás perdiendo en tus pensamientos, tienes tres minutos sin decir una palabra. –

-¿Ah, sí? Perdón… -

-Je, no te preocupes, te pasa con más frecuencia de lo que crees. Es divertido verte mirando a la nada de vez en cuando. – El menor arqueó una ceja.

-… Oye , Osomatsu nii-san. –

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué? –

-¿Por qué todavía no me sueltas la mano? –

-Jaja, ¿apenas te diste cuenta? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraído? –

-Cállate… - respondió mientras soltaba la mano de Osomatsu jalándose bruscamente.

-¡Oye! No seas tan tosco, herirás mis sentimientos… Por cierto, apuesto a que ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te respondí a dónde te iba a llevar a comer. -

-¿Me respondiste? Debes estar mintiendo, no escuché nada… -

-No mentí, y si me hubieras puesto atención estarías mucho más emocionado ahora. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Por que dije que te iba a llevar al nuevo café de maids que abrió en el centro. –

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Hablas en serio, Osomatsu nii-san?! – Preguntó emocionado, pero después sospechó. -Hmm, un momento… ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Te conozco bien… ese tipo de lugares no te gustan. –

-¿Pero cómo dices eso? Claro que me gustan. Está lleno de chicas lindas atendiéndote como si fueras su amo… ¿A quién no le gustaría? -

Choromatsu suspiró. -A veces pienso que cualquier chica que no tenga poca ropa o esté desnuda es incapaz de llamar tu atención. – Lo miró introspectivo, arqueando una ceja otra vez, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Jajaja, me conoces tan bien que da miedo. Tal vez tengas razón. El único que llama mi atención sin estar desnudo eres tú. –

-¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios hablas, descarado? –

Osomatsu estiró sus brazos y contrajo su torso para desentumirse. -¡Uff!… tengo mucha hambre. – Cambió de tema de inmediato. -Después de almorzar quiero comerme un helado enorme… Tengo ganas de llenarme de comida azucarada. –

Choromatsu dejó de caminar.

-Oye, Osomatsu nii-san… ¿Qué no estás preocupado? Ichimatsu y Karamatsu… Aún no sabemos nada de ellos. –

-¿Hmm? Karamatsu regresó hace poco, pero se volvió a ir. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –

-No sé, me distraje, supongo. –

-¿Y qué pasó con Ichimatsu? –

-Descuida. Te apuesto otros diez almuerzos a que regresarán juntos a casa muy pronto. –

-… ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? –

-Llámalo una corazonada. –

Choromatsu guardó silencio un momento, cambiando su semblante.

-… Osomatsu… - Ahora el menor estaba muy serio.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? –

-Ahora que estás hablando de corazonadas… No sé por qué pero siento que tú estás al tanto de muchas más cosas que yo… -

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Para mí, Karamatsu e Ichimatsu parecían animales salvajes que no paraban de pelear últimamente. Se han separado de sus lugares habituales al dormir y ya no se hablan… Admito que he estado muy preocupado por ellos, pero no me atrevo a decirles nada. En cambio tú… estás tan seguro de que están bien y de que volverán juntos que me hace preguntarme si yo conozco a mis hermanos en verdad… Creo… que no… ¿cierto? –

- _Choromatsu… -_

-Eso… ¿Me hace ser un mal hermano, Osomatsu nii-san? – Al escuchar esas palabras y mirar su rostro afligido, al mayor no le importó estar en plena calle y volvió a abrazarlo. El otro se sorprendió mucho y se quedó inmóvil.

-Choromatsu… tú eres el mejor hermano que alguien podría desear… -

 _-Osomatsu… -_ No sabía cómo, pero su hermano mayor siempre lograba ponerlo muy incómodo. Aunque… en ese momento quiso hacer el esfuerzo de obviarlo.

El mayor lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si necesitara aferrarse a él por alguna razón.

-Osomatsu nii-san… las personas nos están mirando. –

-Sólo un poco más… -

Choromatsu suspiró. –Bien… pero sólo un poco. – En ese momento lo abrazó también. No se preguntó por qué; sólo quería hacerlo. Esas pequeñas acciones hacían a su hermano mayor muy feliz.

 _-Me pregunto si mis tontos hermanos estarán bien… -_ Pensó alguno de los dos en ese afectuoso instante, o tal vez ambos.

•••

A esa hora del día Karamatsu estaba dentro del distrito comercial. Aunque sólo iba de paso.

Pensaba…

En Ichimatsu…

No había otra cosa en su mente más que él.

Antes, para tranquilizar a Jyushimatsu, le dijo que tenía una leve idea de dónde podría estar; pero la verdad era que había tantos lugares a donde Ichimatsu pudo haber ido que el joven de ceño fruncido comenzaba a exasperarse.

A pesar de que intentó mostrarle un semblante tranquilo a su hermano menor, Karamatsu todo el tiempo se sintió muy alterado.

En pleno distrito comercial, y después de revisar algunos callejones, el muchacho de chaqueta negra se detuvo y se quedó parado en medio de la acera, pensando… y era como si todas las personas alrededor hubieran desaparecido. Sudaba y temblaba.

 _-Piensa, Karamatsu. Tú sabes dónde está… debes enfriar tu cabeza, cálmate… cálmate… -_ Cada vez que Ichimatsu desaparecía, él siempre se repetía esas mismas palabras. Gracias a su perseverancia siempre lograba encontrarlo. No quería que ésta vez fuera la excepción, en especial ahora.

Sin querer pensarlo, recordó qué fue lo último que vio de él. Su cuerpo desnudo… su cabello alborotado… pero sobre todo, su rostro…

Esa expresión en su rostro… En sus grandes ojos claros llenos de lágrimas…

Ese miedo… ese maldito miedo…

-¡Ahh! ¡No! – Gritó, asustando a los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí. -¡Deja de pensar en eso! –

Pero no pudo… recordar esa mirada temerosa le oprimía el pecho dolorosamente.

- _Después de todo lo que le dije… después de todo lo que le hice… -_ Evocaba esos inevitables recuerdos… Sabía que anoche estaba ebrio y aún así siguió adelante.

Sólo ver a su hermano menor llorando asustado fue lo único que pudo detenerlo…

 _-Y aún así… me abrazaste… me consolaste… Ichimatsu, tú… -_ Karamatsu se sonrojó, cubriéndose la boca con su mano… Recordó la calidez de su piel, aunque antes estaba tan fría…

Cerró sus ojos e intentó sin éxito no turbar su juicio.

Más que nunca… tenía que encontrarlo, y en su interior presentía que debía darse prisa.

- _Ichimatsu… -_

 _-"Siempre quise odiarte… odiarte tanto… Pero es imposible para mí…" –_

-Ichimatsu… - Dijo su nombre en voz alta mientras volvía a correr.

- _"Eres tan llorón, Karamatsu nii-san…" –_ Se veía a sí mismo envuelto en los delicados brazos de su hermano menor… Envuelto en su calor, sintiendo y escuchando los rápidos latidos de su corazón…

 _-El corazón… de Ichimatsu… -_

-Ichimatsu… Ichimatsu… - Corría cada vez más rápido.

Karamatsu anhelaba proteger y atesorar ese corazón con su vida entera. ¿Desde cuándo lo deseaba? No lo sabía, tal vez desde siempre y sólo recién se había dado cuenta…

 _-Quiero verlo… Quiero… estar con él… -_ Todos sus sentimientos llegaban a él… implacables.

Su hermano menor estaba en su mente y su corazón todo el tiempo. El sólo hecho de recordar la perpetua mirada penetrante de Ichimatsu… Mirar su rostro y sus expresiones; escuchar su voz… sus reclamos, sus maldiciones. Pero en especial… su sonrisa… sus lágrimas…

Su dolor…

… Su soledad…

 _-… ¿Soledad?_ – En ese momento lo vislumbró. _-¡Maldición! ¡Ya sé dónde está! –_

Enseguida se fue corriendo más rápido que nunca en la dirección que estaba casi seguro era la correcta.

- _Él está ahí… ¡Tiene que estar ahí! -_

- _"¿Vas a decírselo, Karamatsu nii-san?" –_ De nuevo recordó la pregunta de Jyushimatsu. Si… quería decírselo… tenía que decírselo…

- _Ésta vez necesito que me escuches…_ -

-Ésta vez… - dijo agitado sin detener su carrera… -Ésta vez… ¡Vas a escucharme, Ichimatsu! ¡Lo que siento por ti! ¡Ichimatsu! - Gritaba como un loco en plena calle, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían soportar…

•••

El cuarto Matsuno estaba muy cansado. Tenía tres días sin comer y apenas había podido descansar.

Despertó muy temprano esa misma mañana. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio y sintió fue a su hermano mayor durmiendo en su regazo.

Karamatsu siempre dormía a su lado, pero era la primera vez que realmente él dormía en sus brazos… La sensación fue agridulce.

Lo miró un buen rato… El mayor inhalaba y exhalaba sobre su pecho e Ichimatsu podía sentir el calor de su respiración contra su piel. Se veía tan… apacible, incluso se atrevería a decir que feliz…

 _-Aunque eso es imposible. –_ Pensó el joven despeinado. No después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Con todo el pesar que fue capaz de sentir… y con cuidado para no despertarlo, se separó de él, se puso rápidamente su ropa mojada y se marchó del hotel. Lo hizo por la puerta principal, no le importó.

Ichimatsu parecía estar vacío por dentro. Ya no era capaz de sentir absolutamente nada… Era como si todo lo que le quedaba lo hubiera dejado en esa habitación, con Karamatsu…

No iba a regresar a casa… y, de manera repentina, había comenzado a llegarle un pensamiento espantoso.

- _Quisiera estar muerto… -_

Mientras caminaba por las calles, sus ojos permanecieron huecos en todo momento, así como su mente. Llegó a tal punto que al cruzar un paso peatonal casi es atropellado al no tener precaución. Por suerte una pareja que pasaba por el lugar pudo ayudarlo.

Después de agradecerles con una sencilla reverencia, siguió su camino sin rumbo.

 _-Estoy… tan cansado de todo esto… -_

En su único momento de lucidez, Ichimatsu recordó su infancia.

 _-Pasaba mucho tiempo contigo, Karamatsu. Ahora lo recuerdo bien. –_ Quiso esbozar una sonrisa pero ni eso podía hacer.

- _No sé cuando comenzamos a distanciarnos tanto, pero estoy seguro que fue culpa mía. –_

En ese simple instante, lo pensó un momento. Entonces decidió dirigirse al único lugar donde alguna vez fue genuinamente feliz, cuando jugaba con su hermano en su niñez.

El lugar donde recordó que Karamatsu ya lo había rescatado dos veces antes.

En la colina…

•••

Llegar cerca de la cima fue demasiado difícil para el joven decaído ésta vez. Llegó tan cansado que sentía que sus pulmones colapsarían y su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. Cuando recuperó un poco el aliento, caminó con cuidado entre el escabroso terreno para dirigirse a la zona más alta. En el trayecto perdió una de sus sandalias que vio caer de manera inevitable por la pendiente tras de sí. Eso lo molestó bastante y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que lanzar exaltado la otra. Ahora el tonto estaba descalzo.

Llegó a una zona inestable en donde había muchas rocas y maleza, pero quiso seguir ascendiendo. Sus pies le dolían mucho, tenía cortes y rasguños por todas partes; no sólo en sus pies, también en el resto de su cuerpo, incluso en su rostro. A pesar de eso… continuó hasta que llegó a la parte más alta y despejada de la colina.

La vista era espectacular, sin embargo… se hacía tarde. El sol amenazaba con ocultarse pronto. Pero a Ichimatsu no le importó. En todo caso… volver a su hogar es lo que menos quería hacer ahora.

No había tenido pensamientos tan negativos en mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en el pasto, que en esa época del año y gracias a las lluvias crecía verde y espeso.

El viento era muy refrescante. Ichimatsu suspiró profundamente. La ciudad se veía más pequeña de lo usual a esa altitud; el joven quería pensar que así de pequeños eran sus problemas.

Mientras veía los inicios del ocaso, pensó… involuntario, abrasador, agónico…

En Karamatsu…

Recordó las veces que se quedó varado en esa misma colina… Cuando niños y recientemente en año nuevo. Karamatsu fue quien lo encontró y lo llevó a casa en ambas ocasiones.

 _-Tú siempre me encuentras… -_

Recordó cómo solían divertirse juntos. A pesar de que quedaba bastante lejos de su hogar, a ambos hermanos les gustaba divertirse ahí. Era como un enorme patio de juegos sin brabucones que los molestaran.

 _-Pero también me defendías de ellos… -_

Perdido en sus memorias, a Ichimatsu le vino a la mente una conversación que tuvieron cuando eran niños… hace ya tantos años.

 _-"Oye, Karamatsu onii-chan. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta en el mundo?" –_

 _-"¿Uh? No sé, Ichimatsu. ¿Qué es?" –_

 _-"El cielo azul…" –_

 _-"¡Ah! ¿De verdad? ¡El azul es mi color favorito!" –_

 _-"Jeje, si, lo sé." –_

-Ja… Recordar eso me ha hecho preguntarme desde hace cuánto tiempo me he sentido así por ti, Karamatsu nii-san. – Dijo en voz baja… con tristeza.

-Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre… No estaría mal que lo último que viera de éste mundo fuera el mismo cielo azul que tú ves… -

 _-Aunque… preferiría verte a ti. Pero… ya no puedo… –_

-Hmm, ya está atardeciendo… Supongo que ni siquiera eso merezco… Si… estar en la oscuridad es lo más adecuado para mí… -

Ichimatsu estaba considerando seriamente no regresar jamás y sólo dejarse desvanecerse en ese mismo lugar.

Sus pies le dolían; los golpes y cortes de su cuerpo también… pero todo eso no significaba nada… Su corazón era lo único que lo estaba destruyendo por completo.

Todo el día estuvo en blanco… En lo único que se quiso concentrar fue en alejarse…

Y ahora que estaba en ese lugar… el peso de sus emociones comenzaba a consumirlo al fin.

Pensaba en las últimas palabras que escuchó de su hermano.

 _-"¡¿Por qué me haces ésto, Ichimatsu?! -¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!" –_ Ichimatsu abrazó sus piernas con fuerza y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas.

 _-"¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Deja de abrazarme! ¡Deja de besarme! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ya no me hagas ésto!" –_

 _-No tenía idea de qué tan grandes eran mis ansias de ti hasta que me dijiste eso… Todo ha sido mi culpa… Desde el principio ha sido mi culpa... -_

Y de nuevo… volvió a quedarse en blanco, mientras el sol seguía ocultándose cada vez más en el horizonte.

- _Ya no puedo más… Karamatsu… -_

•••

Lágrimas…

Dolor…

Desesperación…

Miedo…

-Tengo miedo de mí mismo cuando estoy contigo… -

 _-¿Por qué las cosas más importantes de éste mundo, como el amor y los sentimientos, no pueden verse ni tocarse? -_

-El amor… -

 _-Sabes que es real, pero entre más quieres creer que es así más te cuestionas de su existencia… -_

-Karamatsu… -

 _-Hasta que… lo miras directo a los ojos… -_

-Karamatsu… -

 _-Y entonces… es cuando te das cuenta de que sí existe… aunque no quieras creerlo… -_

-Karamatsu nii-san… -

•••

-¡Ichimatsu! -

Y es como si lo hubiera invocado… Lo que tanto temía… y a la vez suplicaba con toda su frágil alma.

Esa voz…

La voz que… tenía tanto miedo de escuchar. Tan sorprendente, tan doloroso…

-¡Ichimatsu! –

 _-No puede ser verdad… -_

•••

Cuando Karamatsu seguía entre la maleza, pudo escuchar una tenue voz… apenas audible. Pero estaba seguro…

 _-Tiene que ser él… -_

Al salir por fin a la zona despejada, lo vio. Si… era él… Claro que era él…

Estaba tan feliz de verlo…

 _-No puedo creerlo, realmente te encontré… Sabía que estarías aquí… ¡Lo sabía! ¡Cielo santo, lo sabía! –_

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu! – Gritaba su nombre mientras corría hacia él. La descarga de adrenalina hacía que ya no sintiera nada de cansancio. Karamatsu también estaba maltrecho, con su ropa desgarrada y su cuerpo con raspones y cortes… pero nada de eso le importaba, porque de verdad había podido encontrarlo.

-¡Ichi…! -

-¡No te acerques, Karamatsu! – Ese grito… lo asustó mucho. El joven de chaqueta negra se detuvo en seco. Nunca en su vida había escuchado gritar a Ichimatsu de esa manera. Lo miró sentado dándole la espalda, mientras el sol finalmente caía en el horizonte y los colores del cielo crepuscular se tornaban cada vez más fríos.

La noche había llegado.

Karamatsu imaginaba que su hermano menor no querría verlo… Estaba preparado para todo, incluso para otra golpiza… pero… ese miedo en su voz inevitablemente lo paralizó.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio que parecieron eternos, el joven despeinado por fin habló.

-¿Cómo me encontraste, Karamatsu? – Ichimatsu se escuchó un poco más tranquilo, aunque se negaba a verlo y le daba la espalda en todo momento.

-Yo… presentí que estarías aquí porque es donde siempre vienes cuando quieres estar solo… - Al mayor le estaba costando mucho trabajo hablar. _-¿Por qué? -_

-Éste lugar es difícil de encontrar aún así… -

-No para mí… yo solía venir aquí contigo todo el tiempo… Aunque no tan alto… es peligroso… -

- _Es verdad… -_

-Además… Encontré una de tus sandalias. – Karamatsu alzó la mano, intentando acercarse para que la viera. -Estás descalzo ahora… debiste haberte lastimado los pies, ¿cierto? Ven, Ichimatsu… volvamos a casa. –

Cuando el joven sentado escuchó los pasos del otro acercándose a él, de nuevo el miedo lo dominó.

-¡Dije que no te acerques, Kusomatsu! – Y otra vez… Karamatsu se congeló en el acto.

-Ichimatsu… por favor… -

-¡No! ¡Quédate donde estás! –

Después, un desesperante silencio invadió el lugar… Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento contra los árboles.

 _-Ichimatsu… -_ Karamatsu tenía tantas cosas qué decirle a su hermano menor. Quería hacerle saber lo que sentía pero no era capaz de ordenar su mente. Y su actitud… ese terror en su voz... también lo asustaba.

El joven de chaqueta negra finalmente se empezó a sentir exhausto… Miraba a su hermano de espaldas y casi inmóvil, observando en dirección a la luna llena que se elevaba con lentitud en el cielo.

-Ichimatsu... – Intentó llamarlo otra vez… ahora triste y desanimado. Perdió toda su confianza al ver y escuchar a su hermano… tan desolado…

De repente el joven despeinado habló.

-Karamatsu... Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer, ¿cierto? – Preguntó el menor escondiendo de nuevo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Si… -

Ichimatsu abrazó sus piernas, tan fuerte que se encajaba las uñas…

-Lo siento tanto, Karamatsu… Tenías razón… todo es culpa mía. - Dijo con su voz entrecortada.

El mayor recordó sus reclamos de ayer. -¿Qué? ¡No! Ichimatsu… yo no quise… -

-Está bien, no importa. – Lo interrumpió. -¿Te han dicho que los ebrios son incapaces de mentir? Pues yo lo creo… - El mayor no pudo discrepar eso.

-¿Sabes? Yo no estaba ebrio ayer. Qué idiota fuiste al pensar eso… -

-Ichi… -

-Bueno… ahora sabes lo repugnante que soy… Y no puedo creer que estuve a punto de arrastrarte conmigo. Por eso me estoy disculpando. – Karamatsu no podía hablar… le temblaban los labios y su corazón golpeaba con demasiada fuerza contra su pecho, arrancándole el aliento.

 _-Ichimatsu… -_

-No quiero regresar a casa, Karamatsu… Si tengo que volver a ver esa mirada en tus ojos prefiero morir aquí mismo… -

 _-… ¿Qué?... Ichimatsu… no… –_

-Todo lo que te he hecho… ya no puedo soportarlo. Sólo quiero alejarme de ti… Pero tú, Karamatsu… ¿Por qué me buscas? ¿Por qué me cuidas? ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera alguien importante para ti? No puedo más, Karamatsu nii-san… – Dijo sollozando con desamparo.

 _-No… por favor… Ichimatsu… -_ Las lágrimas ya brotaban sin control en el joven paralizado.

-Ya te alejé una vez… y estoy a punto de hacerlo de nuevo… Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano vas a dejarme solo… Y lo merezco… -

 _-¡Ichimatsu! ¡No! ¡Dile algo, imbécil! ¡Vamos! –_

-I… chi… -

-¡Todo… es por ti… Karamatsu! – Comenzó a gritar, pero no con enojo… Sólo era dolor… -¡Ya deja de ser tan amable conmigo! ¡Yo no merezco nada de ti! -

 _-¡Ichimatsu! ¡No digas eso por favor! ¡Habla, estúpido! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Habla! –_ Karamatsu balbuceaba intentando detenerlo, sudando frío.

-Yo… sólo soy basura, no merezco ninguna amabilidad… No merezco volver… Porque soy un enfermo… soy asqueroso… soy… -

 _-¡Ya basta! -_

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Ichimatsu! – Por fin pudo gritar. Y esa voz tan desgarradora sacó a Ichimatsu de su trance auto-destructivo. Levantó su cabeza de entre sus rodillas, sorprendido.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Por favor… escúchame!… Todo lo que hice alguna vez respecto a ti… fue porque así lo decidí… Ahora lo entiendo, créeme. Incluso ayer… -

-Ayer estabas ebrio. –

-¡Eso no importa! –

-Igual tienes razón. Debo dejar de mirarte y provocarte. Pero me duele... Karamatsu… Por eso… ¡Ya déjame solo, idiota! ¡Lárgate ya! –

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí! – Respondió con firmeza el mayor. Ichimatsu… cansado y desesperado por todo, se puso de pie.

-Vete… es en serio… No quiero verte. ¡Vete! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Vete! – Cerró sus puños con fuerza; gritaba con los ojos cerrados.

Karamatsu ya no podía más… Sin importar lo que su hermano le dijera, él no quería dejarlo ir… Ya no quería dejarlo solo nunca más. Aunque volviera a suceder lo mismo que aquella ocasión, cuando lo golpeó hasta el cansancio.

Así que… sin hacer caso a sus súplicas, fue directo hacia él. Ichimatsu, aún sin querer girarse para verlo, escuchó que se acercaba e intentó escapar, pero sus pies adoloridos no lo dejaron dar ni dos pasos. El mayor de inmediato lo alcanzó, lo tomó de sus hombros y lo hizo voltear hacia él.

Ambos se sorprendieron mucho al mirarse el uno al otro.

Pero por mucho, el más afligido era el menor. Mirar a Karamatsu… sucio y lleno de cortes que aún sangraban… Ichimatsu ya no pudo contenerse. Al verlo así comenzó a llorar.

-Mira lo que te he hecho… Ya no lo resisto más… Déjame, por favor… - Imploró débilmente, intentando apartar su vista de él… El mayor lo miraba, sintiéndose tan desasosegado que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Por favor… Karamatsu nii-san… - Entonces el corazón del muchacho de largas pestañas colapsó también. Pero en vez de desplomarse… de repente las palabras que tan desesperadamente quería decirle llegaron a él, tan diáfanas como el agua más pura.

Al ver a su hermano menor... llorando por él, sufriendo por su estúpida persona.

Por fin… comprendió muy bien la razón por la cual quería estar con él a como diera lugar.

-Ichimatsu… mírame… -

-No… - Respondió gimoteando, aún intentando apartarse.

-Mírame… - Exigió con tranquilidad mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla con su mano, obligándolo de nuevo a voltear hacia él. Ichimatsu al final no tuvo el valor de resistirse más, y lo miró.

Los ojos de Karamatsu estaban llenos de lágrimas… Y su mirada era tan triste…

Pero… estaba sonriendo…

Su hermano mayor… en verdad estaba sonriendo… Como si estuviera feliz…

-¿Por… qué… tú? –

-Ichimatsu… - Sus lágrimas salían a borbotones, pero su gran sonrisa era sumamente natural y sincera.

-¿No lo entiendes? Ichimatsu… La razón por la que siempre te persigo… -

-… _¿Qué? –_

-La razón por la que no puedo apartarme de ti, ni aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas... La razón por la que no puedo dormir… La razón por la que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. La razón por la que nunca me rindo… La razón por la que no puedo estar con nadie más. - El menor lo escuchaba, atónito y paralizado.

-La razón por la que quiero que me mires… Y… la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora… - Karamatsu lloró con más intensidad. Tomó a Ichimatsu de sus mejillas con ambas manos, mirándolo directo a los ojos, muy de cerca.

-No quiero dejarte ir nunca, Ichimatsu. Te lo suplico… déjame permanecer a tu lado… Déjame protegerte…. Déjame verte sonreír, déjame hacerte feliz… -

-Kara… mat… su. –

-Te amo, Ichimatsu… - Dijo con una conmovedora sonrisa. Al fin…

-Te amo tanto… -

Ichimatsu dejó de parpadear. Abrió sus ojos tanto como fue capaz de hacerlo. Perdió toda la fuerza en sus piernas, se hincó en el pasto y con sus manos empezó a estrujar el césped del suelo. Karamatsu se sorprendió, nervioso.

-¿Ichimatsu? -

El menor bajó su cabeza, casi tocándose el pecho con su barbilla. Luego cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-… Karamatsu… ¿cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes?… ¿A… alguien como yo?... – El mayor se hincó con él. -Además… tú y yo… somos… -

-Ichimatsu… - Su hermano lo interrumpió, sonriendo aún. Después le acarició con suavidad la cabeza. -Nunca se podrá mandar al corazón… El amor es caprichoso y egoísta. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. C'est la vie… –

 _-Amor… -_ Entonces a Ichimatsu se le comenzó a entrecortar el aire, su boca le temblaba.

-Estúpido Kuso… matsu… Tú… ¿Tú… de verdad… me...? -

-Con toda mi alma… – Le respondió con plena seguridad.

Y entonces… el mayor presenció totalmente asombrado cómo su hermano menor levantaba su cabeza para mirarlo…

Ichimatsu… estaba sonriéndole también; llorando de manera tan efusiva que le hizo recordar cuando era un niño.

-Yo… - Al joven despeinado apenas se le entendía por sus intensos sollozos, pero su hermano lo comprendió muy bien.

–Yo… tenía que decírtelo primero, estúpido Karamatsu... – Dijo empapado de lágrimas, pero con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Finalmente, Ichimatsu se lanzó a sus brazos. A esos protectores brazos que siempre estaban abiertos para él…

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! – Gritó llorando, abrazándolo con fervor. Ichimatsu no podía creer, que aquello que anhelaba tanto tener el valor de decirle… él se lo hubiera dicho primero…

-¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido Karamatsu nii-san! ¡Te mataré si mientes! ¡¿Oíste?! –

 _-Oh… my dear Ichimatsu… -_ Esa actitud tan encantadora en su hermano menor… Él realmente lo adoraba. Ahora más que nunca, Karamatsu confirmaba con cuánta pasión deseaba estar a su lado.

Al lado de ese chico de carácter tan difícil, pero tan cautivador al mismo tiempo…

El joven de ceño fruncido lo abrazó con más vehemencia. Después lo sostuvo de su nuca con una mano y le rodeó la cintura con la otra, inclinando un poco hacia atrás al menor. Ichimatsu se quedó sin habla. Podía divisar a la majestuosa luna llena a espaldas de su hermano; ambos brillaban con fulgor… Al mismo tiempo, Karamatsu miraba al cuerpo celeste reflejado en los grandes y hermosos ojos de Ichimatsu.

Se contemplaron el uno al otro con cariño. Cariño que… ansiaban compartir.

Entonces se besaron.

Fue un beso tierno y sencillo, pero mucho más significativo que todos los anteriores. En ese instante, el sabor de las lágrimas que los dos podían percibir ya no era amargo…

Pues ahora sabían que sus sentimientos eran mutuos…

Si… eran temerosos, celosos, inseguros y obstinados… Pero reales… y tan intensos como jamás en sus vidas habían sentido.

El joven lloroso rodeó en sus brazos a su hermano mayor, aferrándose fuertemente a él.

¿Qué más podía hacer? El menor sólo cerró sus ojos, esperando que aquello no fuera un sueño.

Karamatsu lo amaba también… y acababa de decírselo…

Dicen que los momentos más felices para una persona siempre suceden sin que ésta se dé cuenta. Y así es precisamente como pasó en aquella ocasión. Cuando ambos hermanos separaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos, lo entendieron a la perfección… No había necesidad de hablar. Sus cálidas lágrimas y sus radiantes sonrisas lo decían todo.

-Ichimatsu… vamos a casa. –

-Si… -

•••

Anotaciones: El capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo pero me pareció prudente terminarlo aquí. Éste bien podría ser el final, pero tengo algunas cosas más qué contar. En el siguiente capítulo quiero que haya exceso de romance, pero exceso en serio. XD

Y bueno, tengo que decir que escribir éste capítulo… por mucho… ha sido lo más difícil del mundo x_x. Aunque… personalmente también fue muy significativo. (YwY) Y de hecho aún me pone de los nervios que no haya quedado bien… Por mi parte y por ahora, ésto es lo que puedo hacer. ;w;

Y pues, más que nunca, muchísimas gracias por leer.


	27. En casa

Eran casi las doce de la noche. Jyushimatsu estaba afuera de su casa, esperando. Poco después salió Osomatsu.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlos? –

Jyushimatsu no dijo nada. Sólo estaba mirando fijamente la calle, sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Jyushimatsu? – Entonces el mayor notó que al quinto hermano se le iluminó la mirada; luego se fue corriendo.

-¡Oye, Jyushimatsu! ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Después miró hacia dónde se dirigía. A lo lejos pudo observar cómo su hermano Karamatsu cargaba en su espalda a Ichimatsu. Se veían terrible; magullados, muy sucios y con la ropa rota por todas partes. De inmediato fue corriendo hacia ellos también.

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó preocupado el quinto hermano en cuanto llegó en su encuentro.

-Don't worry, my brother. Estamos bien, Ichimatsu sólo se quedó dormido. – Jyushimatsu comprendió. Sabía que su hermano mayor no había estado durmiendo nada bien las últimas semanas.

Osomatsu se acercó a los tres.

-¡Je! Vaya… Sí que se ven mal ustedes dos. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo, Karamatsu? –

-¿Podemos entrar? Los pies me están matando. –

-Bien, bien. –

Poco después de que entraron a su hogar, Ichimatsu despertó.

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Interrogó inquieto Jyushimatsu.

-Umm… si, estoy bien. – Respondió, algo desorientado todavía. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que seguía en la espalda de su hermano. Se avergonzó mucho.

-Karamatsu… ya bájame. –

-Ah, si… lo lamento. – Pero en cuanto lo bajó y los pies de éste tocaron el suelo, de inmediato Ichimatsu se quejó del dolor. Los golpes y cortes en sus pies eran más serios de lo que imaginaba. Sin pedirle permiso, Karamatsu volvió a cargarlo en sus brazos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? –

-Tus pies… hay que atender esas heridas, Ichimatsu. – El joven se abochornó más al estar frente a sus otros dos hermanos, pero no pudo oponer resistencia. Sólo guardó silencio y se dejó dirigir.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir ya, Jyushimatsu. Éstos dos ya tendrán tiempo de contarnos alguna divertida anécdota para después. – Mencionó el primer Matsuno, cosa que casi sonó como una burla. Pero eso era típico de Osomatsu.

-¡Bien! – Respondió animado el menor. -Buenas noches, Karamatsu nii-san, Ichimatsu nii-san. –

-Good night my little Jyushimatsu. – Dijo intentando sonar galante, destellando dolorosamente como era habitual.

-Hmm… - Ichimatsu sólo murmuró. Su engreído hermano estaba de regreso, y por mucho que lo avergonzara, a él le alegraba mucho que tuviera su actitud de siempre.

Sus hermanos subieron de regreso a su habitación, mientras que Karamatsu llevó a Ichimatsu a la sala de estar. Después lo sentó en el sofá.

-Quédate aquí, iré por el botiquín. –

-Ah… si. –

El menor se quedó en su asiento. Sólo miraba ir y venir a su hermano a través de la estancia. Estaba… embelesado, aunque él no se daba cuenta de eso, desde luego.

Veía que Karamatsu estaba agotado. También notó que sus piernas le temblaban… seguro por haberlo cargado prácticamente todo el camino de regreso. De hecho lo cargó al bajar de la colina también.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. Mientras Karamatsu lo sostenía en su espalda y caminaba de regreso a su hogar, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Para Ichimatsu, tener la sensación de volver a tocar la fuerte espalda de su hermano mayor era tan reconfortante para él que el cansancio rápidamente lo había vencido.

 _-Karamatsu… Siempre has hecho esto por mí… desde que éramos niños, ¿cierto? -_

El menor pasó un rato divagando hasta que el mayor retornó con él. Después, ya con el botiquín médico en una mano, un recipiente con agua en la otra y un par de toallas en su hombro, su hermano se hincó frente a él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Karamatsu podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su hermano menor clavándose en su persona… aquella que siempre lo ponía tan nervioso.

Ichimatsu presenció cómo el otro joven humedeció la toalla en el agua tibia y con suma delicadeza le comenzó a limpiar los pies. Eso lo tomó desprevenido; no esperaba que él mismo fuera a hacerlo.

Las heridas le ardían, pero el menor intentó no quejarse en absoluto del dolor, aunque sus muecas lo delataban.

-Lo siento. Te duele, ¿verdad? –

-… Estoy bien. – El chico despeinado no notaba cuán ruborizado se encontraba en esos momentos; sólo sabía que tenía calor, mucho calor…

Mientras Karamatsu limpiaba los pies de su hermano menor, pensaba…

Pensaba en el estado que se encontraba Ichimatsu. En serio no podía evitar culparse por todo.

-Ichimatsu… - El menor escuchó que lo llamaba, aunque no estaba volteando hacia él.

 _-Prometo que… no permitiré que nada te dañe de nuevo. –_ Esas palabras… sólo las pensó. Pero en el exterior, lo que hizo Karamatsu sorprendió mucho al joven despeinado.

Pues… el muchacho de chaqueta negra, con mucha suavidad le estaba besando el pie que sostenía en sus manos.

-Ka… ramatsu… -

-I love you, Ichimatsu… -

Escuchar esas palabras lo sonrojaron demasiado. Sabía que nunca podía manejar los arrebatos de su hermano.

Pero ésta vez, quiso obedecer también a sus impulsos… No se contuvo, así que se lanzó contra su hermano mayor, dejándolo contra el piso e hincándose rodeando su cuerpo. El otro se quedó inmóvil.

-… Karamatsu... – Sin pensarlo ni un instante, Ichimatsu besó al sorprendido joven. Ésta vez el contacto de sus labios fue más apasionado. Todo lo que Karamatsu hacía por él… todo lo que le decía… sólo lograba que se enamorara más y más…

El mayor correspondió el beso sin dudar. No había momento en el que no quisiera estar cerca de él. Pronto notó que Ichimatsu estaba tornándose cada vez más impetuoso.

El joven despeinado tocaba la lengua de su hermano con furor. Karamatsu volvió a pensar en cuánto le gustaban sus besos…

Lo adoraba… no podía dejar de repetírselo. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar; quiso abrazarlo, pero apenas lo tocó cuando éste se quejó un poco del dolor, por lo que se detuvo de inmediato. El miedo a lastimarlo estaba mucho más presente que nunca, pero el menor no lo sabía.

-Ichimatsu, estás malherido. – Al mirar su rostro preocupado, el chico de ojos claros lo entendió.

-Hmm, bien. –

-Y bueno… ya que estamos en el suelo, déjame terminar de curarte. – Ambos se sentaron.

Cuando terminó de colocar el desinfectante en sus pies y vendarlos, Karamatsu estuvo a punto de quitarle su sudadera, pero se detuvo en el último segundo. Repentinamente se sintió avergonzado. Ichimatsu notó esa reacción.

Le pareció… simpática, y algo inocente. Extraño viniendo de Karamatsu… pues sabía de antemano qué tan desenfrenado podía llegar a ser. Al final se la quitó él mismo…

El mayor miró el torso de su hermano, las magulladuras y rasguños que la abundante maleza le había ocasionado esa tarde eran muy visibles. Aún así, admirar su cuerpo tan de cerca lo puso algo nervioso.

-V… voy a empezar con tu espalda. –

-De acuerdo. –

Algunos cortes eran profundos y aún sangraban. Eran varios… Karamatsu se sintió muy mal por eso.

Mientras atendía sus heridas, pensó que… si tan sólo hubiera admitido lo que sentía por él desde mucho antes, nada de eso habría sucedido.

 _-Ichimatsu… -_

Un rato después, terminó.

-Listo… ¿Te dolió mucho? –

-No. Francamente ésto no es nada. –

-Heh… ya veo. – Después su semblante se volvió serio.

Ichimatsu pudo sentir las manos de su hermano posándose en sus hombros. Su toque siempre le aceleraba el corazón.

-¿Karamatsu? –

-Lo siento tanto, Ichimatsu… Estaba tan confundido y… tenía tanto miedo de que me odiaras que yo… - El joven despeinado pudo escuchar cómo se le entrecortaba la voz. Conocer aquello en lo que pensaba lo conmovió mucho…

Era exactamente lo que él sentía…

 _-Maldición Karamatsu… ¿Cómo es que tú?... –_ Ya no quiso contenerse más. Se giró y se colocó frente al mayor…

Lo volvió a besar, sentía que necesitaba hacerlo.

Ichimatsu sabía que era pésimo con las palabras… No sabía cómo decirle que nada de lo que le había pasado era su culpa, al contrario…

 _-Yo te hice mucho más daño… ¿Cómo es que no quieres verlo? Y aún así jamás me has reprochado nada… -_

-Karamatsu… -

 _-Estúpido amable… -_ Besarlo era lo único que podía hacer. Esa era su única manera de expresarse en esos momentos.

Karamatsu sentía el ardor de los besos de Ichimatsu… La pasión que emanaba de su hermano menor era tan grande que su necesidad de él no hacía otra cosa más que crecer y crecer.

Se besaron tanto y por tanto tiempo que les faltaba el aire. Al separarse tuvieron que inhalar profundamente para recuperarlo.

Karamatsu… como antes… comenzó a necesitar más…

-Ichimatsu… - El menor sintió cómo su hermano posaba con suavidad las manos en su pecho desnudo. Se estremeció al instante.

-Ichimatsu… - El joven alternaba sus besos entre los labios del otro, su cuello y su oreja. El muchacho semidesnudo se estaba quedando en blanco de nuevo. No sabía cómo, pero Karamatsu siempre lograba que él perdiera la noción de la realidad con el toque de su boca, que en ese momento rápidamente se habían convertido en caricias de su lengua.

Poco después, tan inevitable como necesario, Ichimatsu se excitó.

Pero al sentir ese palpitar en su zona íntima, un inexplicable pudor lo atacó y tuvo que separarse de él. Karamatsu se asustó un poco. Pensó que de nuevo se estaba dejando llevar, lastimándolo sin querer.

-Lo siento… yo… -

-¡No! – Respondió el menor de inmediato. -No es eso… es sólo que… – Ichimatsu no sabía qué decir. No quería que supiera lo nervioso que Karamatsu lograba hacerlo sentir. Pero él sí lo notó.

Mirar a su hermano menor avergonzado por él, con ese bello rubor en su rostro…

 _-Ichimatsu… -_ Karamatsu se acercó a él y, ante el desconcierto del joven decaído, le besó con ternura en una mejilla.

-Ichimatsu… eres tan lindo... –

El menor se avergonzó demasiado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar la palma de su mano en el rostro del mayor en un pueril intento de evitar que mirara cuán abochornado lo hacía sentirse.

-No me trates como a una chica, idiota… -

-Jeje, I'm sorry… -

El joven sonrojado miró a su hermano. Se veía demasiado cansado, incluso parpadeaba con lentitud. Podía ver que su cuerpo aún temblaba.

-Karamatsu… debería curar tus heridas también. – Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo él mismo.

-No te preocupes, la ropa se ve rota pero yo estoy bien. Además... si te soy sincero, en éstos momentos sólo quisiera dormir un poco. - En cuanto dijo eso, le quitó al sofá uno de sus cojines y lo puso en el suelo. Después se recostó, apoyando su cabeza en el susodicho.

-Ven conmigo. – Sonrió mientras hacía un ademán con la mano invitando a Ichimatsu a recostarse con él. El menor, aún muy abochornado, aceptó, recostándose en su brazo y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Hoy fue un largo día, ¿no lo crees, Ichimatsu? –

-Si… -

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí… - Dijo con ternura el joven de ceño fruncido mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su hermano. -No vuelvas a asustarme así. – Ichimatsu percibió la genuina preocupación en los ojos de Karamatsu. Después tomó la mano que lo acariciaba. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, aún así había ido en su búsqueda. No se rindió en ningún momento hasta encontrarlo, y ahora estaban en casa, juntos…

Quería decirle tantas cosas… pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Tenerlo tan cerca nublaba su mente de una manera que ni él mismo comprendía.

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue besarle la frente con ternura, ante el asombro del mayor.

-No lo haré… duerme ya, Kusomatsu. – Karamatsu le sonrió con gran tranquilidad. Pocos minutos después, se quedó dormido debido al agotamiento.

Ichimatsu ya había dormido antes en la espalda de su hermano, así que no tenía tanto sueño como él. Se limitó a observarlo un rato… pensando… Todavía sosteniendo su mano.

-Karamatsu… - Susurró levemente. _-Maldición… yo… no tenía idea de cuánto deseaba estar así contigo. Te juro que aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando… -_ Enseguida, lo besó con delicadeza en sus labios.

 _-Karamatsu… Karamatsu… -_ Repetía su nombre en su mente mientras se aferraba a él.

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca.

 _-Nunca voy a dejarte ir de nuevo… -_

No tardó en darle sueño también.

Sí… Ichimatsu necesitaba de Karamatsu incluso para poder dormir… Esa noche se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

Sabía que su vida cambiaría completamente a partir de ahora.

No obstante, Karamatsu estaba a su lado. Y eso era lo único importante para él…

•••

Anotaciones: Y empieza el romance. Emm… les iba a decir que dividí el capítulo por equis razón, pero es que es tan obvio que lo hice que explicarlo ya es innecesario. (ó~ò)

Por favor discúlpenme por no responder ésta vez a sus maravillosos reviews (en éstos momentos no tengo la lucidez necesaria para responder algo coherente o digno de ser mencionado). Pero quiero que sepan que los leí atentamente como siempre… y todos y cada uno de ellos me iluminaron el día. Muchísimas gracias. TwT

Restan tres capítulos según mis cálculos (o dos y el epílogo). Gracias por su paciencia, y por leer, por supuesto. ñwñ


	28. Nuestros hermanos - Parte 1

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Todomatsu. De inmediato notó que su segundo y cuarto hermano no estaban en la habitación.

Después de inspeccionar un poco por su hogar, fue en la sala de estar, y ahí estaban ellos.

 _-Vaya, ésto es imperdible… -_ Pensó al verlos tranquilamente durmiendo… abrazados.

No era la primera vez que veía algo así. Después de todo, Choromatsu y Osomatsu se abrazaban todo el tiempo estando ebrios; Osomatsu lo hacía sin estarlo, de hecho. Incluso él mismo abrazaba mucho a Jyushimatsu.

- _Pero en ustedes dos sí que es raro. Además… ¿cuándo regresó a casa Karamatsu nii-san? Pensé que seguía en un hotel con su novia. Hmm… me molesta pensar que me estoy perdiendo de información interesante. –_ Después les tomó un par de fotografías con su teléfono celular y salió.

Mientras regresaba a su habitación, se topó con Jyushimatsu. Ambos seguían en pijama.

-Oye, Jyushimatsu nii-san. –

-¡Hey, Totty! Karamatsu nii-san e Ichimatsu nii-san aún no despiertan? – Lo interrumpió.

-¿Uh? No, todavía no. Se ven muy cómodos abrazados como están. – Todomatsu esperó alguna reacción de sorpresa por parte de su hermano mayor, pero fue todo lo contrario. Sonreía feliz… así que el sorprendido fue él.

-Jyushimatsu nii-san… -

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Esto me está molestando un poco, ven conmigo. – Tomó de la mano a su hermano mayor y lo llevó jalándolo hacia la cocina.

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar. –

-¿Eh? ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Rio nervioso mientras obedecía y tomaba asiento.

-No te hagas el inocente, sabes de qué hablo. Te advierto que no saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas qué es lo que ha estado sucediendo con esos dos… -

-Ehm… - Jyushimatsu reaccionó haciendo su usual cara de póker.

-¿Y bien? Vamos, dímelo todo. –

-Bueno, sí, lo haré, pero Totty… -

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué? –

-Suéltame la mano primero, jeje. –

-¿Ah? – No se había dado cuenta de que no había querido soltarlo. -Lo siento. – Se sonrojó un poco.

Sonriendo de nuevo, el quinto Matsuno suspiró.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres saber exactamente? –

El menor miró al techo cruzándose de brazos, como queriendo ordenar sus ideas. Luego, Todomatsu comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Bueno, es obvio que ninguno de los dos está molesto con el otro ahora… Pero… ¿por qué pelearon en primer lugar? No creas que no noté lo deprimido que estaba Ichimatsu nii-san y las constantes ausencias de Karamatsu nii-san. –

El quinto Matsuno lo pensó un poco.

-Pues… yo creo que sólo les hacía falta que supieran cuánto se quieren y se necesitan para que estuvieran bien. - Le respondió, completamente sincero e incluso algo falto de sutileza.

-… ¿Quererse? –

-Si. –

-¿Estás hablando en serio? También te estás refiriendo a Ichimatsu nii-san... –

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio. –

La respuesta que le dio fue tan ambigua que Totty no supo cómo reaccionar al principio. Suspiró profundamente.

-… Bien, respóndeme ésto. Les dije a todos hace poco que vi a Karamatsu nii-san con su novia en la zona hotelera a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿cierto? –

-Si. –

-¿Cuándo regresó? –

-Ayer en la mañana. –

-¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada? –

-Ayer saliste la mayor parte del día… Además no preguntaste. –

-¿Y por qué regresó? –

-Lo hizo por Ichimatsu nii-san. –

-Pensé que por él se había marchado en primer lugar… -

-Sí, también lo pienso. –

Todomatsu guardó silencio… cada vez más confundido.

-Oye Totty. – El mayor inclinó un poco la cabeza, curioseando… -¿Por qué no vas al punto? Presiento que en realidad tienes una sola duda en mente… -

- _Tan perspicaz como siempre, Jyushimatsu nii-san. –_ Pensó para sí mientras se acercaba a él.

-Bien… iré al punto entonces. Sólo dime… ¿Por qué están abrazados de esa manera? ¿Por qué Ichimatsu nii-san tiene el torso desnudo? ¿Por qué ambos se ven malheridos? ¿En dónde se habían metido? ¿Y a qué rayos te refieres con que se quieren y se necesitan? – Dijo todo eso tan rápido que cuando terminó, respiraba agitado.

A pesar de sus agobiantes preguntas, su hermano mayor no perdió su temple sereno.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Totty. Excepto lo último. –

-Bueno, dime a qué te refieres con eso al menos. –

De nuevo, Jyushimatsu lo pensó un poco.

-… Oye Totty… ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien? –

-No. – Respondió rápido y con completa franqueza. Para él al menos, esa era la verdad.

Jyushimatsu, sin perder su amena sonrisa, le dijo algo que lo desconcertó demasiado.

-Entonces… miremos a nuestros hermanos y tal vez tú y yo aprendamos lo que es, y qué significa… -

 _-Jyushimatsu nii-san… ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? -_

-Totty, ¿preparamos el desayuno? Ya estamos aquí y tengo hambre… -

- _Sigh_ … Está bien. ¿Qué te gustaría? –

-¡Un omelette! – Respondió animado y feliz. Todomatsu ya no pudo hacerle ni una sola pregunta más.

 _-Creo que hoy me quitaste los ánimos para darte la sorpresa. –_ Pensó el hermano menor, refiriéndose a los boletos que había conseguido días antes.

•••

Choromatsu despertó. Un poco tarde, ya eran las diez de la mañana. El día anterior fue muy cansado para él. Tal y como había dicho, Osomatsu quiso pasar todo el día a su lado. Almorzaron, fueron al cine, de compras, al pachinko… Y el mayor insistía, según sus propias palabras, en arrastrarlo a todas partes para que lo acompañara.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que notó fue que no había nadie más en el futón. Cuando se sentó, miró hacia el balcón y vio a Osomatsu, sentado tranquilamente, aún en pijama y respirando el fresco viento de la mañana.

-¿Osomatsu nii-san? – Musitó, frotándose un ojo con pereza.

-¡Hey! Buenos días, Choromatsu. –

-Buenos… días… -

-¿Dormiste bien? –

-… Eso creo. ¿Ichimatsu y Karamatsu regresaron? –

-Si. – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Tenías razón después de todo. - El primer Matsuno no le contestó a eso. -¿Y qué hora es? –

-Pasan de las diez. –

-Es tarde… para mí al menos. ¿Tú por qué estás despierto? –

-Oye, ¿qué insinúas? –

-Que eres un holgazán, por supuesto. –

-Jaja, me atrapaste. – Osomatsu se levantó de donde estaba y fue hacia su hermano menor. Luego, estiró las piernas, se sentó detrás de él y lo abrazó del torso. Choromatsu aún estaba demasiado somnoliento como para protestar.

-Choromatsu… -

-Dime… y suéltame… -

-Quería hablar contigo de algo. – El mayor presionó un poco más a su hermano, acercándolo más a él, después recargó su cabeza en su espalda.

-¿Hmm? ¿Sobre qué?… Y suéltame, te dije. –

-Sobre Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. –

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede con ellos? ¿Volvieron a pelear? –

-No es eso… -

-¿Entonces qué? –

-Je, sinceramente no sé cómo decírtelo. Pero a ti… quería decirte que… si en algún momento tienes dudas respecto a ellos y de nuevo no te atreves a preguntarles, puedes acudir conmigo. –

Choromatsu se quedó en silencio, cabizbajo… Osomatsu continuó.

-Pero… no es porque yo los conozca mejor, o porque tú seas un mal hermano. Te lo dije antes… tú eres el mejor, Choromatsu… -

- _Osomatsu nii-san. –_

-Es sólo que… ahora mismo yo los entiendo mejor que nadie porque sé a la perfección cómo se sienten, es por eso nada más. –

-¿Ah? No te comprendo. – Fue entonces cuando pudo sentir cómo su hermano mayor le besaba la nuca. Choromatsu se sorprendió mucho. De inmediato Osomatsu se puso de pie y le acarició la cabeza, despeinándolo un poco.

-Vamos a desayunar, hermanito. Muero de hambre. – Dijo con buenos ánimos, pero sin mirar al joven en el futón. Después salió.

No pudo ver cuán ruborizado había dejado a Choromatsu en ese momento.

•••

Anotaciones: Ok, va a haber un pequeñísimo cambio en el orden de los capítulos. Iba a pasarme directo al romance, pero creo que quiero escribir sobre sus hermanos primero. Desde el principio tenía planeado escribir cómo se van a enterar Todo y Choro (porque es obvio que Oso y Jyushi lo saben), y cómo van a interactuar los cuatro con Kara e Ichi, pero sobre todo el cómo van a discernir su relación. Éste capítulo es como la introducción, por eso es tan corto. El siguiente no lo voy a dividir, no importa lo largo que me quede.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	29. Nuestros hermanos - Parte 2

[Todomatsu]

Cuando Osomatsu bajó a la cocina, vio que el desayuno estaba prácticamente terminado.

-Vaya, huele bien. –

-¡Totty cocinó omelettes! – Alzó la voz el quinto hermano, entusiasmado.

-Casi parece que estamos celebrando algo, ¿no crees? – Dijo alegre el mayor mientras miraba a Jyushimatsu y ambos sonreían. Todomatsu entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Choromatsu nii-san ya despertó? –

-Sí, no ha de tardar en venir. Oye, Jyushimatsu, pásame su plato, le escribiré algo con salsa de tomate. – Jyushimatsu secundó su travesura.

Mientras se divertían como niños, Todomatsu se escabulló a la sala de estar. Cuando entró, sólo Ichimatsu estaba ahí. Seguía durmiendo tranquilamente; tenía la chaqueta negra de Karamatsu cubriéndole el torso desnudo.

- _¿Y Karamatsu nii-san? –_ En cuanto se lo preguntó, el segundo Matsuno apareció detrás de él. Sólo tenía puestos sus pantalones y con una toalla se estaba secando su cabello mojado. Evidentemente acababa de ducharse. En su piel podían divisarse varios golpes y raspones.

Cuando lo miró tenía su dedo índice en medio de sus labios, aludiendo a que debía guardar silencio. Después le hizo una seña para que saliera.

-Hay que dejarlo descansar un poco más. – Dijo el mayor en voz baja.

Todomatsu no supo cómo reaccionar. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas pero en ese momento se quedó en blanco y no pudo decirle nada en absoluto.

-Karamatsu nii-san… Umm… _¿Qué rayos le digo? ¿Y cómo se lo digo? –_

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Emm… Ah, el desayuno está listo. Jyushimatsu nii-san y yo hicimos omelettes. –

-¡Ah! ¿En serio? Thanks so much my brother. – Karamatsu actuaba como siempre, o al menos eso parecía. –Voy a cambiarme e iré para allá. –

-Si. – Le respondió mientras lo veía retirarse por el corredor.

 _-Hmm, tal vez sea mi imaginación. Debe ser eso… Sólo malinterpreté las palabras de Jyushimatsu nii-san. –_ Después regresó a la cocina.

-¿Dónde estabas, Totty? – Preguntó Choromatsu, quien acababa de bajar también.

-Fui a despertar a nuestros hermanos, pero Karamatsu nii-san quiere que Ichimatsu nii-san siga durmiendo un poco más. –

-Eso está bien. – Opinó Osomatsu. –Le hace mucha falta. Ichimatsu apenas dormía un par de horas al día. Así estuvo por semanas. –

-¿En verdad? Nunca lo noté. _Creo que… es la primera vez que soy consciente de eso_. –

-¡Eso es porque Totty duerme como una roca! – Rio el quinto hermano.

Todomatsu estaba muy pensativo para reprochar cualquier cosa.

Karamatsu llegó a la cocina ya vestido con su típica sudadera azul. Vio que todos seguían en pijama.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Karamatsu? – Preguntó sin demora el hermano mayor.

-Estoy bien. ¿Les molesta si me llevo un plato? –

-¿Irás con Ichimatsu? –

-Si. No ha comido, ¿cierto? –

-Cierto. ¿Y cómo lo sabes? –

-Cuando desperté pude escuchar gruñir su estómago. – Todomatsu pudo ver una inusual mueca de preocupación en el rostro del joven de ceño fruncido.

- _Me parece… que no es la primera vez que lo veo así. Entonces… ¿todo éste tiempo ha sido por Ichimatsu? –_ Mientras pensaba eso y lo veía marcharse con el almuerzo, miró a Jyushimatsu, quien sonreía…

- _¿Estás feliz, Jyushimatsu nii-san? ¿De verdad? –_ Luego le echó un vistazo a Osomatsu. Se veía igual de feliz. El único confundido como él era Choromatsu.

•••

Totty comió deprisa para terminar antes que todos. Cuando terminó quiso ir de nuevo con sus hermanos a la sala de estar. Pero antes de llegar, Jyushimatsu volvió a interceptarlo.

-No entres, Totty. Dales un poco de privacidad por ahora. – Susurró el mayor.

-¿Acaso me estás siguiendo? Además, no le veo nada de malo, Jyushimatsu nii-san… Sólo estoy preocupado por Ichimatsu nii-san… Quiero ver cómo está. –

-Te aseguro que está bien. Yo tampoco lo he visto, pero está con Karamatsu nii-san; confía en mí cuando digo que está bien. – Respondió con serenidad, sin perder su amable sonrisa.

 _-Jyushimatsu nii-san... –_ Todomatsu miró que, detrás de la perpetua sonrisa de su hermano se encontraba la seriedad y la autoridad que lo obligaban a hacerle caso. Tuvo que obedecer.

Antes de que ambos se retiraran, pudieron escuchar las voces de sus hermanos mayores detrás de la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele? –

-Estoy bien, ya no te preocupes tanto… -

-Ichimatsu… para mí eso es imposible. –

-Kusomatsu, idiota… - Para Todomatsu, esas palabras normalmente ofensivas no le sonaron así en absoluto. De hecho… fue todo lo contrario.

- _Ichimatsu nii-san se escucha… contento… -_

-Está bueno, ¿verdad? Totty cocina muy bien. –

-Si… -

-Ten, abre la boca. –

-Te dije que puedo comer por mi cuenta. –

-Vamos, sólo un bocado y ya… -

Todomatsu se puso pálido.

•••

Ese mismo día, como Totty se sentía un poco incómodo en su propio hogar, se marchó algunas horas. Cuando regresó en la tarde, la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

- _Tal vez salieron. –_ Suspiró. - _No sé por qué, pero me siento más cansado de lo que debería. Creo que dormiré una siesta. Pero antes tomaré una ducha rápida. –_

Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño se quedó paralizado en la puerta. Estaba escuchando voces…

- _Un momento… ese es… ¿Ichimatsu nii-san? -_ Podía escuchar quejidos… como de dolor. Eso puso muy nervioso a Todomatsu.

-Lo siento, ¿te duele mucho? –

 _-… Esa voz… Es Karamatsu nii-san… sin duda… -_

-Puedo hacerlo más despacio si quieres. –

-¡Tch! Sólo termina de una vez… -

Totty ya estaba sudando frío… _-No… esto no puede estar pasando… -_

-Bien, lo haré ahora, ¿listo? –

- _¡Ahh! ¡Noo! ¡No voy a permitirlo! –_ Gritó en su mente, o tal vez en voz alta, mientras abría la puerta con violencia.

Entró corriendo, ante el asombro de sus hermanos, que estaban sentados en un par de banquillos pequeños. Sorpresivamente Todomatsu le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Karamatsu y se dirigió a Ichimatsu, abrazándolo y restregando la cabeza de éste contra su hombro.

-¡Aléjate de él, Karamatsu nii-san! ¡Te lo advierto! –

-¡Ouch! ¡Me dolió! ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Todomatsu?! –

-¿Eh? – Fue entonces cuando le puso un poco más de atención a la escena. Los dos tenían ropa y Karamatsu sólo le estaba cambiando los vendajes de los pies a Ichimatsu.

-Hmm… Todomatsu… Suéltame… -

-¡Ah! Lo siento, Ichimatsu nii-san. – De inmediato lo soltó.

-¿Te sientes bien, Totty? –

-Umm… sí, estoy bien, Karamatsu nii-san… Lamento el golpe… - Enseguida se puso de pie, muy avergonzado.

-Ah, está bien… Pegas más fuerte de lo que recordaba. – Todomatsu no dijo nada. Miró a Ichimatsu, sus pies no se veían muy bien, tenían raspones y moretones.

-¿Qué te pasó, Ichimatsu nii-san? ¿Qué les pasó a ambos? – Los mayores se miraron, como preguntándose qué podían responderle.

El cuarto hermano desvió la mirada. Karamatsu fue quien habló por ambos.

-¿Recuerdas la colina a la que íbamos hace años? –

-¿La colina? ¿Estuvieron ahí? ¿Por qué? –

-Me perdí. – Respondió Ichimatsu a secas.

-¿En serio? ¿Igual que cuando éramos niños y Karamatsu nii-san fue a buscarte? – Cuando dijo eso… notó que la mirada de ambos había cambiado. Nunca había visto esa expresión en ninguno de los dos… O… tal vez sí, pero hasta ahora les estaba poniendo más atención.

- _¿Qué… es ésta atmósfera?... –_ Totty observaba cómo sus hermanos mayores se miraban el uno al otro. Era muy… intenso… Sin percatarse siquiera, ese ambiente lo había sonrojado.

- _Tengo que salir de aquí… -_

-Emm… iba a darme una ducha pero mejor tomaré una siesta ahora… -

-¿Seguro? Ya casi terminamos. –

-¡Si! Muy seguro… - Tan rápido como llegó, Todomatsu se marchó.

Esa tarde no pudo tomar su siesta… Se quedó pensativo recostado en el sofá.

•••

El resto de la semana Todomatsu presenció cómo Karamatsu atendía prácticamente todas las necesidades de Ichimatsu. El cuarto hermano se veía bastante incómodo, pero como todavía no podía caminar bien, terminaba aceptando todos sus cuidados. Siempre estaban juntos.

El quinto Matsuno intentaba verlos de manera discreta; no siempre podía, sin embargo.

El cambio más notable sin duda estaba en Ichimatsu. Sí, aún era el mismo de siempre… introvertido, sombrío y algo aterrador a veces… pero… Al mirar con detenimiento sus expresiones…

- _¿Cómo decirlo? Te ves… feliz… Ichimatsu nii-san. Nunca te había visto así. –_

Pero… fue una tarde cuando todo le quedó claro finalmente.

Pasaron los días y el cuarto hermano se sentía mucho mejor. Ya podía caminar. Todomatsu intentaba llevar su vida con normalidad, obviando el comportamiento de sus hermanos. Claro que era diferente; Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu se veían incluso felices por eso… y Choromatsu… bueno, él hacía como que no veía nada… por lo que parecía que sólo Totty era el único al que toda esa situación se le hacía no menos que extraña y perturbadora.

Ese día quiso salir con algunas de sus amigas para distraerse. Cuando regresó a casa ya estaba atardeciendo. Antes de llegar pudo ver a su segundo y cuarto hermano en el tejado. No era la primera vez que los veía ahí, pero ahora se veían… muy juntos…

- _Rayos… Jyushimatsu nii-san, todo esto es tan irreal… En verdad no puedo creerlo. –_

Se les quedó viendo un momento. Ichimatsu estaba recargado en el hombro de Karamatsu, y éste estaba hablando de algo, muy entusiasmado, mientras el joven de ojos decaídos lo escuchaba atentamente.

- _Parece que no me han visto. –_

Poco después, Karamatsu acercó mucho su rostro al de Ichimatsu. Totty sintió un intenso vacío en el estómago. Pero el muchacho despeinado se alejó y le picó los ojos. El mayor gritó mientras Ichimatsu se burlaba de él.

Todomatsu se cubrió la boca, intentando no reírse.

- _Hmm, me pregunto si… -_

Aprovechando que no lo veían, se le ocurrió que podría escabullirse en su hogar y subir al tejado. Lo hizo, lo más sigiloso posible.

- _Por lo general Jyushimatsu nii-san me detiene, pero al parecer no está en casa ahora. –_

Subió con mucho cuidado, pero no por completo para así poder esconderse.

Ahora podía escucharlos. Sabía de antemano que eso no estaba bien, pero no le importaba. Quería saber de qué rayos podían hablar dos personas tan abismalmente diferentes como ellos.

-¿Qué crees que haya hoy para la cena? –

-No sé. –

-¿Te gustaría algo en especial? Puedo ir al autoservicio. -

-No. De hecho, escuché que Osomatsu nii-san traería fideos o algo así. –

-Ja, qué bien, me ahorrará el trabajo. –

 _-Un momento… ¿Qué clase conversación común y corriente es ésta? –_ Totty no podía creer que ellos de verdad pudieran llevarse así.

Los mayores guardaron silencio unos minutos. El espía se quedó donde estaba, esperando… aunque no sabía qué…

-Karamatsu… -

-¿Si? –

-Ya va a anochecer. –

-Si… -

-Han pasado dos semanas... –

-Cierto… Éstos días han transcurrido demasiado rápido para mí. –

-Para mí también. -

- _¿Dos semanas? Ah… se refieren al día que regresaron. Pero… ¿qué habrá pasado? –_ El menor decidió quedarse el tiempo necesario hasta escuchar alguna respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro de que tus pies ya no te duelen? –

-Muy seguro… ya deja de preocuparte. –

-Je… sabes que no puedo evitarlo. – Después el sexto hermano sólo escuchó ruidos. Él sólo se limitaba a preguntarse muy nervioso qué es lo que estaría pasando.

 _-Esto no está nada bien… ¿Cómo es que pasó? ¿Cuándo? Debo estar enloqueciendo… Ellos se llevaban muy mal, ¿o no? –_

-Ichimatsu… -

-¿Hmm? –

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta sentir cuando estoy contigo ahora? –

-¿Quieres que vuelva a golpearte? –

-¡No! Todavía me duele… -

-Recuerda ese dolor cada vez que digas cosas tan vergonzosas. –

-Jaja, bien… Entonces no diré nada. Sólo déjame mostrarte. – Todomatsu intentó escuchar con mucha atención, agobiado y algo tembloroso…

-¿Lo sientes? –

Totty no entendía qué pasaba. No escuchó nada al principio, hasta que habló el cuarto hermano.

-¿Qué se supone que debo sentir? Sólo es… tu corazón… -

 _-Oh… Ichimatsu nii-san, qué inocente eres… -_

Silencio…

-¡Tch! Idiota. -

 _-Ah, al fin te diste cuenta. –_ Pensó el Matsuno menor, al tiempo que escuchaba cómo Ichimatsu volvía a golpear al hermano mayor de ambos, mientras éste reía.

- _No sabía que podías reír así, Karamatsu nii-san… -_

Entonces, después de otros instantes de silencio… un sonido inconfundible. Totty tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no hacer ningún ruido.

 _-No puede ser… Se están… besando… -_ Con todo el cuidado posible, volvió a bajar y se encerró en su habitación.

Tenía calor, su rostro y sus orejas le ardían, respiraba agitado, su corazón golpeteaba contra su pecho con fuerza.

Necesitaba calmarse… necesitaba pensar…

- _Jyushimatsu nii-san tenía razón… ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora me doy cuenta por completo? –_

Habiéndose tranquilizado un poco, intentó razonarlo. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue esa vez… hace meses… que Karamatsu se fue por un buen tiempo después de la pelea que tuvo con Ichimatsu.

 _-Aunque conociendo a Ichimatsu nii-san seguramente se lo tenía merecido. -_

Recordó… el estado deplorable en el que se había visto afectado.

 _-Era como si hubiera abandonado sus deseos de vivir… -_ Aunque, cuando Karamatsu regresó, casi de inmediato se recuperó y comenzó a cambiar. Todo mejoró entre ellos, hasta las vacaciones.

-Ah, es verdad, las fotos de las vacaciones. – Sacó su celular y vio varias de las fotografías que tomó ese día. Notó que en varias de ellas sus hermanos se miraban de manera… peculiar.

En realidad no se despegaban los ojos de encima.

- _Ahora que lo pienso… Karamatsu nii-san había estado queriendo estar con Ichimatsu nii-san todo el tiempo. Entonces… que tuviera novia fue para… ¿aparentar? –_

Ya estaba comprendiéndolo todo… Las incesantes consideraciones de Karamatsu hacia Ichimatsu… los cambios de actitud de éste… La depresión…

 _-Entonces lo que yo pensaba que eran peleas en verdad eran… Sus propios sentimientos pegándoles de lleno. –_

-Lo entiendo ahora… -

- _Pero… está mal… ¿no es así? Somos hermanos… ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien que tiene tu mismo rostro y tu misma sangre?... –_ Al jovencito le empezó a doler la cabeza.

•••

Jyushimatsu llegó de su práctica de béisbol. Entró a su habitación para recoger un cambio de ropa y al instante vio a su único hermano menor… sentado en un rincón de la misma, cabizbajo y mirando a la nada.

-¿Totty?... – No le respondió. Se acercó a él y se hincó.

-¿Todomatsu? ¿Estás bien? – Cuando lo volvió a llamar, levantó su cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede, Todomatsu? –

-Jyushimatsu nii-san… - Sin pensarlo demasiado, lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro. El mayor se confundió un poco.

-¿Qué tienes, Totty? – Preguntó preocupado.

-Lo sé… Ahora… lo sé… Jyushimatsu nii-san… -

-Todomatsu, no te entiendo. –

-La relación de Karamatsu nii-san e Ichimatsu nii-san… Puedo verla ahora… - El mayor guardó silencio.

-Siempre estuvo ahí… ¿cierto? Pero sólo hasta ahora pude… o más bien… quise verla. –

-Totty… - Su hermano menor se aferró a él; se negaba a soltarlo.

-Pero… ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿Es que no les preocupa qué dirán los demás? ¿Y nuestros padres? –

-Oye, Totty… -

-¿Qué no tienen miedo? ¿Cómo es que tú estás bien con esto? ¿Cómo voy a poder verlos a los ojos a partir de ahora? –

-¡Todomatsu! – Levantó la voz el mayor. El sexto hermano levantó su cabeza para mirarlo. El joven con uniforme de béisbol se miraba serio, pero firme…

-¿Sabes, Todomatsu? Yo deseo que sean felices… más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Por eso estoy satisfecho con lo que sea que decidan. Si mis hermanos están bien, entonces yo estoy bien. –

-Jyushimatsu nii-san… - Luego le acarició la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una tierna y comprensiva sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, Totty. – El menor se conmovió y abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano mayor. Ya no quiso decir nada. Pero… pensaba… que tenía razón.

- _Si Jyushimatsu nii-san lo dice… entonces le creo… -_

•••

Esa misma noche, mientras todos los hermanos se recostaban en el futón para descansar, el Matsuno menor sabía que iba a ser una noche muy larga. Sería la primera vez que dormiría junto a Karamatsu siendo plenamente consciente del tipo de relación que ahora tenía con Ichimatsu.

 _-Bueno, al menos Ichimatsu nii-san ya está dormido. –_

Esta vez fue el último en sentarse en el futón. Antes de hacerlo volteó a ver a Jyushimatsu, quien lo miraba, sonriendo como siempre.

- _Tienes razón Jyushimatsu nii-san… No voy a preocuparme. –_ Pensó, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía también y se recostaba al fin.

Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que Karamatsu estaba despierto y lo miraba fijamente, cosa que lo sorprendió y puso nervioso. Además estaba más serio de lo normal.

-¿Pasa algo, Karamatsu nii-san? – Susurró. Tres de sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos.

-Todomatsu… -

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? – Ya le dolía el estómago de los nervios.

-¿Podemos hablar? –

-¿Ahora? Pero… despertaremos a los demás. – Ambos seguían hablando en voz muy baja.

-No creo, por eso esperé a que todos durmieran profundamente. –

- _Jyushimatsu nii-san sigue despierto. –_

-Salgamos un momento, ¿quieres? Vamos al pasillo. –

-Umm… -

-Heh, don't worry, está oscuro pero tu querido hermano mayor te protegerá. –

- _… En serio, Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿cómo pudiste fijarte en alguien como él?... –_

•••

Todavía bastante nervioso, tanto por tener que hablar con Karamatsu como por tener que hacerlo a oscuras, ambos hermanos se sentaron en el pasillo. Aún debían hablar con volumen bajo.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? – El segundo Matsuno se cruzó de brazos.

-Hmm… hay algo que me ha estado inquietando, Todomatsu. –

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es? –

-Desde el percance que tuvimos en el cuarto de baño, te has estado comportando raro… -

-Ya me disculpé… -

-Lo sé, pero no es por eso. – Totty ya se imaginaba el rumbo que tomaría esa conversación.

- _No estoy preparado para hablar de esto contigo, Karamatsu nii-san… -_ Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Por qué me gritaste que me alejara de Ichimatsu? –

- _Si… sabía que se trataría de eso… -_ Al principio no supo cómo responderle. Por lo que ambos guardaron silencio un momento.

-Escucha, Karamatsu nii-san… yo… - Pero el otro no lo dejó terminar.

-Todomatsu… te juro que yo nunca… nunca… me atrevería a hacerle daño a Ichimatsu. Así que no debes preocuparte por eso jamás, ¿de acuerdo? –

-¿Eh? –

-Además, ya se siente mucho mejor. –

- _Alto… ¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio crees que sólo es por eso? ¿Qué hay de todo el tiempo que pasan juntos, eh? ¿Qué hay de sus descarados momentos a solas? ¡¿Qué hay del beso que pude escuchar?! –_ El mayor lo vio arrugar el entrecejo y se preocupó.

-¿Totty? ¿Por qué te ves tan molesto? – De inmediato el menor se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Karamatsu nii-san… eres un tonto… En verdad no sé qué te ve Ichimatsu nii-san. – El joven de ceño fruncido se impactó al escucharlo.

-Oh por favor, no finjas sorpresa, lo sé todo. – Todomatsu iba a decírselo sin miramiento, pero se detuvo de súbito… El semblante de su hermano mayor…

Estaba aterrado, incluso miró que comenzó a sudar.

- _Karamatsu nii-san… ¿En verdad tienes miedo? Hmm, es cierto… no eres como Ichimatsu nii-san. Tú siempre tienes ese tipo de contemplaciones con nosotros porque temes decepcionarnos. Eres tan doloroso... -_

-To… Todomatsu… ¿Alguien te lo dijo? –

-No, yo solo me di cuenta. _Aunque, se podría decir que Jyushimatsu nii-san me lo dijo de forma indirecta. –_

 _-"… Oye Totty… ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?" –_

 _-Amor… -_

Totty presenció que, al parecer, su hermano mayor se había quedado sin habla. No lo quería ver a los ojos y el rubor en su rostro se notaba muy bien a pesar de la oscuridad. El menor suspiró.

-Karamatsu nii-san… tranquilo. Te confieso que sí me sorprendí mucho, y por eso quiero que me ayudes a entender. –

-¿Entender? –

-Dime… Tú… ¿en verdad estás enamorado de él? ¿Cómo sabes que lo que sientes es amor? –

 _-"Miremos a nuestros hermanos y tal vez tú y yo aprendamos lo que es, y qué significa…" –_

 _-Sí… yo también quiero saber qué significa, Jyushimatsu nii-san. -_

-Sí, estoy enamorado de él. –

- _¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que ahora lo dices con semejante sinceridad? –_ Totty no estaba preparado para escuchar eso tampoco.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Es decir… ustedes son la antítesis del otro, ¿cierto? No podrían ser más diferentes… Y a la vez, son idénticos, todos lo somos, Karamatsu nii-san… -

El joven de cejas fruncidas no dijo nada.

-¿O es que te quieres tanto a ti mismo que terminaste interesándote en alguien que luce como tú? – Intentó bromear, nervioso.

 _-¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué dije eso?! –_ Aunque ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Totty siempre había tenido la lengua muy afilada. _-¡Es tu culpa por quedarte callado! –_

-Todomatsu... –

-¿Uh? – El menor se estaba dejando llevar por sus pensamientos irracionales. Cuando miró a su hermano, éste lo veía fijamente. Serio, pero muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Yo… entregaría mi vida entera sólo por ver sonreír a Ichimatsu. Lo que sea que él deseé, yo se lo daré, no importa lo que me cueste… - Esas palabras… Totty no lo podía creer.

- _Karamatsu nii-san. –_ El pequeño sentía una opresión en el pecho difícil de explicar.

 _-_ ¿Tanto así… lo… quieres?– Hablaba entre pausas, luchando para no enmudecer.

-Sí. –

- _Pero…_ a _mbos son hombres… son familia… ¿Nada de eso te importa? ¿Por qué te ves tan… feliz diciendo que sí? –_

-¿Y qué hay de Ichimatsu nii-san? ¿Estás seguro de que siente lo mismo por ti? – Todomatsu presenció cómo el semblante de su hermano se volvía melancólico.

-¿Sabes? Lo único que deseo es hacerlo feliz, y que me permita estar a su lado. No puedo pedirle que sienta lo mismo por mí porque, es probable que ni siquiera él sepa qué tan grandes son mis sentimientos por él. – Respondió, sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

Las palabras de su hermano realmente conmovieron al menor. No estaban adornadas con tanta parafernalia sin sentido como solían ser. Lo que dijo fue sencillo pero contundente para él. No podía haberlo dicho mejor. Karamatsu en serio había madurado.

– _Lo está diciendo en serio… Lo ama… en verdad lo ama… -_

Contemplar semejantes sentimientos ruborizaron a Todomatsu. No pudo controlar su sentir en ese momento. Empezaba a incomodarse.

-Entiendo… - Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. -Gracias por esclarecer mis dudas, Karamatsu nii-san. Y no te preocupes, no estoy molesto. Me tomará un tiempo asimilarlo, pero… siempre y cuando sean felices… está bien para mí. – Sabía que había replicado las mismas palabras de Jyushimatsu… y ahora comprendía perfectamente por qué.

-Todomatsu… - El mayor se quedó sin habla, ya se le iban a escapar un par de lágrimas.

- _Sigues igual de sensible._ Regresemos, tengo sueño. –

-Está bien, te alcanzo en un rato más. –

-¿Nh? Bueno. - Mientras Totty caminaba de regreso, le hizo una última pregunta a su hermano.

-Karamatsu nii-san, Ichimatsu nii-san tiene un llavero con forma de gato. Me parece muy gracioso porque se parece a él. ¿Tú se lo regalaste? –

-¿Hmm? Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? –

- _Ya veo… Entonces por eso reaccionaste así aquella vez, Ichimatsu nii-san._ _–_

-No, por nada. Entonces me adelantaré. Buenas noches. –

-Buenas noches. Gracias, Todomatsu… - El menor le sonrió con afecto antes de entrar a la habitación.

Con cuidado volvió a entrar al futón. Se quedó sentado unos minutos.

- _Creo que te quedarás en el pasillo hasta que yo me duerma. Todo para no incomodarme. ¿No es así, Karamatsu nii-san? –_ Totty sabía que, a pesar de ser una persona tan dolorosa de ver y escuchar, Karamatsu era un muy buen hermano mayor.

Miró a Ichimatsu; aún dormía.

- _Pensé que detestabas su manera de ser, Ichimatsu nii-san. Las apariencias engañan, ¿no es así? –_ Después pudo observar cómo su hermano extendía su brazo, intentando alcanzar algo al lado suyo. Eso lo sorprendió.

-Kara… matsu… - Musitó levemente. Luego tomó la almohada y cerró su puño, sosteniéndola… la misma almohada en donde Karamatsu dormía.

- _Ichimatsu nii-san… Hubiera querido hacerte las mismas preguntas que a Karamatsu nii-san, pero creo que no es necesario. –_ En retrospectiva, todas las veces en las que había visto a Ichimatsu feliz, siempre tenían que ver con su segundo hermano. Igual cuando estaba triste.

- _Para bien o para mal… creo entenderlo… Karamatsu nii-san siempre ha estado presente de esta forma en tu vida. Ahora veo que… lo necesitas mucho más de lo que habría podido imaginar. –_ Al Matsuno menor no le quedaba ninguna duda de que los sentimientos de su cuarto hermano eran tan o más intensos que los de Karamatsu.

 _-"Deseo que sean felices… más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo." –_

 _-Jyushimatsu nii-san… -_ Volteó para mirarlo. Ya estaba dormido.

- _Tienes toda la razón… Todo estará bien, Jyushimatsu nii-san. –_

•••

[Jyushimatsu]

-¡Muscle muscle! ¡Hustle hustle! – Gritaba animadamente el quinto Matsuno mientras caminaba a paso veloz de regreso a casa.

Antes de llegar, en el extremo opuesto de la calle, venían caminando con tranquilidad sus dos hermanos mayores. Aquellos que… lo habían tenido preocupado tanto tiempo.

Se veían contentos, eso le alegraba mucho; más de lo que ellos imaginaban.

-¡Nii-san! – Le gritó a cualquiera de los dos mientras corría a su encuentro.

-Ah, Jyushimatsu, my little brother. ¿Vas a casa también? –

-¡Si! ¿A dónde fueron? –

-Por la cena. Compramos uno filetes porque Ichimatsu… - En eso el mencionado le pateó una pierna al mayor.

-Auch…. Digo… porque yo tenía antojo de carne… -

- _Jeje, son tan divertidos. –_

Ya en casa, fue Karamatsu quien comenzó a cocinar. Ichimatsu estaba ahí también. El menor los miraba a ambos y ellos… se sentían muy incómodos de cierta forma.

Porque ahí estaba él… Jyushimatsu. La persona que lo supo todo sobre los dos incluso antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, la persona que había sido su cómplice sin decírselos y la que los alentó en muchas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, no había forma de actuar normal frente a él… Jyushimatsu era una persona fuera de éste mundo.

-Oye nii-san. – Ichimatsu saltó de hombros. El menor sabía que sus hermanos estaban pensando demasiado.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Harán algo mañana? –

-¿Hacer algo? ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Quiero salir con ustedes. – Karamatsu incluso apagó el fuego de la estufa para voltear a verlo también.

-¡Ya sé! Hay que hacer un picnic. –

-¿Picnic? – Preguntó al aire el mayor. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué de repente Jyushimatsu tuvo esa idea.

-¿Sólo nosotros tres? –

-¡Si! ¡Oye, Karamatsu nii-san! ¿Puedes preparar de esos emparedados que tanto me gustan? – Sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa, el quinto hermano ya comenzaba a hacer planes.

-¡Vamos al parque más bonito del distrito! Aunque habrá que ir en autobús. El viaje no es muy largo, valdrá la pena. ¿Qué dicen? ¡Será divertido! –

 _-¿Qué estás tramando, Jyushimatsu? –_

 _-_ ¡Bien! Iré con los demás. Voy a preparar la mesa. – Enseguida salió del lugar, feliz por su idea.

Los mayores intercambiaron miradas, confundidos.

Afuera, Jyushimatsu pensaba.

 _-Creo que ya es tiempo. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos… -_ Quería hacerlo en algún momento, y ya no quiso esperar mucho más.

•••

Al día siguiente, poco antes del alba, Jyushimatsu despertó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Choromatsu y fue hacia su segundo y cuarto hermano.

- _Oh vaya, se están abrazando. Qué apacibles se ven. –_ Pensó sonriendo. – _No los quisiera interrumpir, pero… -_

-Nii-san… Oye, Karamatsu nii-san… - Le susurró. – Ya va a amanecer. – Lentamente el mayor abrió los ojos.

-¿Jyushimatsu? –

-Sí, iré al autoservicio, ¿necesitas algo en especial? –

-Hmm, espera, te acompaño. –

-¿Despertarás a Ichimatsu nii-san? – Ahí fue cuando Karamatsu se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando. La cabeza del cuarto hermano estaba recargada en su hombro y el brazo en su pecho. Se avergonzó un poco…

-No, hay que dejarlo dormir un poco más. – Con cuidado lo soltó; por suerte no lo despertó.

Más o menos una hora y media después ya tenían casi todo listo.

-Iré a despertar a Ichimatsu nii-san. –

-Oh, bien, pero hazlo con cuidado. No le gusta que lo despierten moviéndolo. Sólo háblale hasta que despierte. –

-… ¿Cómo sabes eso, Karamatsu nii-san? – El mayor abrió más sus ojos, nervioso.

-Emm… eso es porque… - El menor comprendió bien.

-Ah, qué tonto soy. Es porque duermes a su lado ¿no es así? Descuida, así lo haré. –

Mientras iba a su habitación, el quinto hermano pensaba divertido. - _Karamatsu nii-san lo conoce muy bien. Imagino lo apenado que Ichimatsu nii-san se debe sentir. –_

Cuando regresó a la habitación, todos dormían; aún era muy temprano.

-Ichimatsu nii-san… - Susurró con cuidado. -Hey, Ichimatsu nii-san, despierta… - Su hermano sólo se movió un poco, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de su overol amarillo y lo presionaba entre sus manos.

-Nnh… Karamatsu… - Escuchar el nombre su segundo hermano sorprendió a Jyshimatsu. Éste sonrió.

- _No es la primera vez que te escucho llamando a Karamatsu nii-san en sueños. ¿Sabes? Eso fue lo primero que me hizo sospechar. –_ Después, un poco despistado, olvidó lo que Karamatsu le advirtió y lo agitó un poco; cosa que hizo sobresaltar a Ichimatsu, despertándolo y por poco golpeándolo, pero Jyushimatsu pudo apartarse a tiempo.

 _-Fiu… estuvo cerca. –_

 _-_ Jyu… shimatsu… ¿Qué haces? –

-¡Picnic! – Levantó la voz, casi despertando a todos.

-Tch, está bien… ya voy… - Respondió a regañadientes.

Después de que Ichimatsu se preparara y ambos fueran a la cocina, lo primero que éste último notó fue que Karamatsu tenía puesto un delantal. El joven de ojos decaídos se paralizó unos segundos, sonrojado. Jyushimatsu miraba atento. Sí… eso era precisamente parte de lo que quería ver. Aunque ellos no lo sabían, claro está.

-Ichimatsu, buenos días… ¿Ya estás listo? –

-Umm… sí… -

-¡Vámonos entonces! – El hermano menor en verdad estaba emocionado por el día que tendrían.

•••

Media hora de viaje en autobús después por fin llegaron al lugar a donde Jyushimatsu quería ir. Era el mismo parque en donde Ichimatsu y Karamatsu se encontraron cuando éste último regresó después de estar en altamar. Por supuesto que ambos lo notaron, pero no cuestionaron a su hermano menor. Seguramente… él tenía sus razones.

Aunque los cerezos no estaban en flor, aún así la arboleda estaba teñida de un refrescante y vigoroso color verde. También las nubes del cielo eran densas como algodones y no hacía tanto calor como otros días. Los tres hermanos tenían puestos sus overoles.

De inmediato el hiperactivo Jyushimatsu comenzó a correr.

-¡Voy a escalar los árboles! – Emprendió carrera dejando a los mayores atrás.

-Oh vaya, lo hará de nuevo, ¿cierto? –

-Iré por él. – Suspiró Ichimatsu.

-No, está bien, iré yo. Sé que aún te duelen los pies por la manera en que caminas. –

-Hmm… -

-Mira, quédate a la sombra de éste árbol. – Enseguida bajó y puso en el pasto la pesada mochila que cargaba en su espalda. -Ya regreso. –

-Está bien. –

Entre tanto, Jyushimatsu, tal y como había dicho, escalaba todo árbol idóneo para hacerlo.

- _Me gustaría ver cómo se comportan cuando están solos, pero no me atrevo a mirarlos. Me pregunto si serán tímidos, o tal vez todo lo contrario… -_ Cavilaba mientras se balanceaba de una rama.

 _-Quiero comprobarlo yo mismo… Y esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. –_

-¡Jyushimatsu! –

- _¿Uh? ¿Karamatsu nii-san? –_ Se escuchaba un poco lejos, pero era porque el menor ya casi estaba en la copa del árbol.

-¡Baja de ahí Jyushimatsu! ¡Es peligroso! –

-¡No te preocupes, nii-san! ¡Hago esto todo el tiempo! _Deberías estar con Ichimatsu nii-san ahora, no aquí preocupándote por mí. –_

-Vamos, Ichimatsu también está preocupado. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos primero? –

-¡Ah! Es verdad, ¡los emparedados! – Habilidoso bajó del árbol con rapidez, pero en la penúltima rama en la que puso el pie se quebró, haciendo caer a Jyushimatsu casi tres metros.

-¡Jyushimatsu! – Por suerte el mayor estaba ahí mismo y corrió en su ayuda. Alcanzó a interceptarlo y sostenerlo a tiempo. Ambos cayeron pesadamente directo al pasto.

-¡Jyushimatsu! ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí, estoy bien. Caí encima de ti, lo siento mucho. – Rápido se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Don't worry, my little brother. – El menor podía verlo brillar mientras se ponía de pie…

- _Jeje, ¡Painful! –_ Jyushimatsu se contagiaba sin querer de la manera de hablar de su segundo hermano.

-Ten más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Ichimatsu me mataría si algo te pasara. – Lo reprendió un poco mientras caminaban de regreso.

-Nii-san también se preocupa por ti. _Mucho más de lo que siquiera puedes imaginar. –_

-Jhm… ¿sabes? Te confieso que siempre envidié la relación que tienen ustedes dos. Probablemente Ichimatsu nunca me tenga la misma confianza que te tiene a ti. – El joven de ceño fruncido expresaba la misma involuntaria melancolía siempre que pensaba en él…

Jyushimatsu recordó cuando estuvieron en ese mismo lugar hace algunos meses. Y la razón del alarmante estado de su cuarto hermano.

- _Él te extrañaba demasiado, Karamatsu nii-san. Lo más seguro es que no lo sabes, porque Ichimatsu nii-san así lo quiso. –_

-Yo no soy a quien Ichimatsu nii-san eligió… Siempre has sido muy inseguro respecto a él, Karamatsu nii-san. Si él te ama a ti, es porque te lo has ganado. – El mayor se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo. Era la primera vez que él mencionaba deliberadamente la palabra amor frente a él…

-¿Puedo… preguntar… cómo es que siempre lo supiste? –

-¡Eso es porque los quiero mucho! – Le respondió mirándolo alegre. Su sonrisa no podía verse debido a la forma en la que usaba su overol amarillo, pero Karamatsu sabía que le sonreía.

- _Jyushimatsu… -_

•••

Cuando regresaron con Ichimatsu, ambos se sorprendieron al ver que éste ya había extendido la manta en el pasto y ya había servido varios emparedados.

-Se demoraron demasiado. Siéntense, tengo hambre. –

-¡Si! – Jyushimatsu no perdió ni un momento, enseguida empezó a comer.

Karamatsu se sentó al lado de Ichimatsu. Ni siquiera lo pensó, puesto que era algo que ambos hacían sin darse cuenta, desde siempre.

Esos momentos fueron muy tranquilos para los tres hermanos. Jyushimatsu no podía evitar mirarlos fijamente. Ellos ni siquiera le prestaban atención; estaban demasiado absortos el uno con el otro para advertir cómo los veía. Ichimatsu, con mucha pena le ofreció té a Karamatsu, quien se sonrojó también, aceptándolo agradecido.

- _No se avergüencen… son una pareja ahora después de todo. Pero es divertido verlos así. –_

Recordó de nuevo el día que se reunieron por fin.

- _Cuando estuvimos aquí esa vez, todos estábamos tan preocupados por ti, Ichimatsu nii-san. Estabas muy delgado y te veías muy mal en verdad. Mírate ahora… te ves tan feliz… Me alegra que ahora podamos tener buenos recuerdos de éste lugar. -_

-¿Jyushimatsu? –

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, Karamatsu nii-san? –

-Pregunto que si quieres más té. –

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Gracias! – En el acto tomó el vaso que le ofreció y se bebió el té de una sola vez. -¡Delicioso! –

-Hey my brother, no te satisfagas sólo de emparedados, también hice onigiris dulces. –

-¡Woah! ¿De verdad? – Sin perder tiempo le echó un vistazo a la mochila y sacó el recipiente con ellos. Tenían muy buena pinta. Se comió uno de un bocado.

-¡Delicioso! ¡Muy bueno, muy bueno! ¡Hustle hustle! – Karamatsu relumbraba por los cumplidos.

- _Karamatsu nii-san cocina muy bien. –_

Enseguida se sentó junto a Ichimatsu.

-Prueba, nii-san, ¡están muy ricos! – El mayor vio cómo Jyushimatsu le daba la merienda justo en la boca. Era una costumbre en ellos, y no es que le molestara a Karamatsu… sin embargo… ahora él se sentía un poco diferente al verlos. El quinto hermano, tan sagaz como siempre, le echó un vistazo al gesto de su hermano y lo entendió muy bien. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que quería ver.

Prudentemente se apartó un poco de Ichimatsu y se sirvió más té. Lo que vio a continuación, ni siquiera él se lo esperaba.

Karamatsu se acercó al joven de overol púrpura, y sonriendo un poco nervioso, le ofreció otro bocado de onigiri, justo como Jyushimatsu acababa de hacerlo hace un momento.

Ichimatsu primero se sorprendió mucho y su cara se tornó color carmín. Después, muy avergonzado tomó a Karamatsu de la mano que sostenía la comida y con brusquedad le estampó el onigiri en el rostro.

Algo decepcionado, el mayor soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ya se esperaba eso.

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Aún no se le quitaba la costumbre de ser tan tosco con Karamatsu primero, y arrepentirse después. El segundo hermano notó el gesto de sorpresa y arrepentimiento del menor y de inmediato se limpió, haciendo como que no había pasado nada.

-Está bien, Ichimatsu. – Éste miró que a Karamatsu se le había quedado un pequeño bocado de arroz en la comisura de sus labios. Ichimatsu lo tomó con delicadeza y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo.

-… En realidad… sí está bueno… - El muchacho de overol azul enrojeció hasta las orejas, demasiado sorprendido. Pero por mucho, el más sorprendido era Jyushimatsu.

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Voltearon a ver a su hermano menor; ni siquiera parpadeaba. Notaron que también estaba sonrojado. Los mayores se avergonzaron mucho… separándose más. Por su ropa, ninguno sabía si Jyushimatsu sonreía o no.

Sí se le borró la sonrisa unos momentos.

- _Creo que estoy viendo más de lo que esperaba. –_ Pero pronto la recuperó y se puso de pie. Sabía que tenía que romper la tensión; era casi como su trabajo. Sus hermanos tenían ese tipo de momentos con frecuencia.

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! ¡Vamos a jugar! – Pronto sacó un par de manoplas y una pelota de béisbol. Con justa razón la mochila le pesó tanto a Karamatsu; tenía muchas cosas dentro.

-¿Hmm? ¡Ah! ¡Very nice, brother! – Se levantó y fue con él. Entre tanto, un gato se había acercado a Ichimatsu, tal vez salvaje, puesto que no había casas alrededor y ese parque era extenso.

Pasaron los minutos, que se hicieron un par de horas. El felino se había acurrucado en el regazo del cuarto hermano, quien también estaba muy relajado recargado en el frondoso árbol, disfrutando de la suave brisa que soplaba en su rostro. Mientras, Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu se lanzaban briosos la pelota de béisbol. El menor era tan enérgico como siempre y el mayor intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Para él… que su querido hermano menor le prestara esa atención siempre lo hacía muy feliz.

El chico de overol amarillo le echó un vistazo a su hermano junto al árbol. Miraba atento a Karamatsu, que se había amarrado la parte superior de su overol azul en la cintura, quedándose sólo con la camiseta negra que tenía debajo.

- _Aunque estamos lejos, puedo ver el rubor en tus mejillas, Ichimatsu nii-san. –_ Jyushimatsu siempre notó la manera en la que miraba a Karamatsu, quien en ese momento sonreía alegre jugando con él. Su cuarto hermano siempre intentaba no gesticular nada pero muchas veces le era imposible, como en esa ocasión, por ejemplo.

 _-Pero ahora, tu expresión de tristeza ha desaparecido. Me alegra tanto, nii-san. –_

-Bien. ¡Allá va! -

En ese momento, Ichimatsu presenció cómo su hermano menor lanzó la bola tan lejos que se perdió de vista.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Y eso por qué, Jyushimatsu?! – Gritó el mayor.

-¡Lo siento! Creo que me emocioné. ¡Y Jyushimatsu la lanza fuera del estadio! ¡Home run! – Karamatsu no entendía nada.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero es mi pelota favorita! – El otro joven suspiró.

-Ok, descuida my little brother, tu hermano mayor traerá la bola por ti. –

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, nii-san! – Acto seguido, Karamatsu se fue caminando a paso veloz. Jyushimatsu se acercó a Ichimatsu.

-Va a tardar un rato en regresar. -

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Jyushimatsu? Es obvio que lo alejaste a propósito. –

-Bueno, últimamente no se han separado y quería estar a solas contigo un momento. –

-¡Tch! No sé de qué hablas. – El menor hizo como que no había escuchado nada. Ya conocía su actitud.

-Oye nii-san… Quiero preguntarte algo… -

-¿Hmm? –

-Karamatsu nii-san sí te lo dijo, ¿cierto? – El mayor se sorprendió por sus palabras. Jyushimatsu había estado siendo muy directo respecto a ellos desde hace tiempo. No le respondió, pero el menor se percató de su expresión de inmediato, por lo que no había necesidad.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Oye, Jyushimatsu… -

-¿Si? Dime. –

Ichimatsu no sabía si debía preguntárselo o no. Al final se atrevió, aunque aún algo dubitativo.

-Tú… ¿Tú… sabías que… Karamatsu?... – Una pregunta extraña y poco clara, pero Jyushimatsu la entendió bien.

-¿Preguntas que si sabía lo que Karamatsu nii-san siente por ti? Je, sí… lo sé desde hace mucho. –

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Inquirió el mayor. Ya estaba hablando con más confianza.

-Estoy seguro de que si lo hubiera hecho no me habrías creído. Es más… estoy pensando que ahora mismo sigues sin creerlo del todo. – Acertó en eso también. A veces Ichimatsu sentía que seguía dentro de una fantasía. Se encogió de hombros.

-Pero descuida… Seguramente Karamatsu nii-san se siente igual. – Ambos pudieron ver cómo su segundo hermano venía de regreso; corriendo, agitando el brazo y con la pelota en la mano.

-Vaya, no pensé que la encontraría. Karamatsu nii-san es muy persistente. Es bastante doloroso, jaja, pero a pesar de eso es una persona muy bondadosa que siempre piensa en nosotros antes que en sí mismo. Supongo que… tú sabes todo eso y más… – Mientras su hermano menor decía esas palabras, Ichimatsu podía ver al mayor acercándose cada vez más, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. El joven de mirada decaída no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Jyushimatsu podía presenciar cómo resplandecía la mirada de su hermano.

 _-Karamatsu nii-san… no tienes nada que envidiar. Tú eres el único que puede hacer que los ojos de Ichimatsu nii-san brillen de esa manera. –_ El menor sonrió con ternura mientras se levantaba para recibir al mayor.

-¡Vaya! Fue difícil, pero aquí la tengo. "The precious ball" de mi querido Jyushimatsu. –

-¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias, Karamatsu nii-san! ¿Quieres seguir jugando? –

-Emm… si no te molesta, prefiero descansar un rato. Es imposible seguirte el ritmo a ti, my little brother. –

-Entonces iré a practicar mi swing. ¡Con esa rama de allá! – De inmediato fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Los dejaré solos un rato. –

-¡Espera, Jyushimatsu! – Intentó llamarlo el cuarto hermano, pero no le hizo caso.

-¡Jyushimatu! Ya no trepes a los árboles, ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡Bien! ¡Muscle muscle! ¡Hustle hustle! – Tal y como había dicho, se alejó lo prudente para dejarlos solos.

-Jyushimatsu sin duda es especial. –

-Si… -

-Oye Ichimatsu. –

-¿Qué? –

-Traje un poco de sake, ¿quieres que bebamos un poco? –

-Ah, de acuerdo. –

•••

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, el quinto Matsuno practicó su swing casi por una hora. Pero, de repente se detuvo. No podía dejar de pensar en sus hermanos.

- _Por lo felices que se ven ahora, seguro debieron haber sufrido mucho. Pero… tengo el presentimiento de que… va a ser muy duro para ellos todavía. Y tal vez así será siempre… Porque… por mucho que se amen, no pueden dejar de ser quienes son… Son hermanos, somos hermanos… -_

Dejó caer la vara… Jyushimatsu se quedó cabizbajo mirando al césped.

- _Lo que yo quería ver… Era su amor con mis propios ojos… Algo tan grande y fuera de comprensión; tan honesto y verdadero que dispersaría todos mis temores de una sola vez… -_

Comenzó a caminar de regreso con ellos, muy lentamente. Pronto atardecería y seguramente Karamatsu vendría a buscarlo, y no quería interrumpirlo.

 _-Estoy pidiendo demasiado, ahora lo veo. Es muy seguro que ellos tienen mucho más miedo que yo. Sin embargo, lo único que deseo con todo mi corazón es que puedan ser felices, sin importar las dificultades… Y, que por más duro que sea para ellos, siempre se tendrán el uno al otro, porque se aman… -_

-Amor… -

 _-Ya no necesito preguntarme lo que es. Ustedes me lo muestran a diario. –_

Y hablando de ese sentimiento, a la distancia, Jyushimatsu pudo divisar a sus hermanos sentados en el mismo lugar, hombro a hombro, iluminados por los primeros colores del ocaso.

Estaban hablando, por supuesto que no sabía de qué, debido a la lejanía, pero podía ver sus expresiones, sus sonrisas… esa luz en sus rostros.

- _Esa luz… es la felicidad… Es su amor… ¿cierto? –_

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, sus hermanos mayores lo vieron, pero el joven de overol amarillo se detuvo. Ellos lo miraron, con el sol a sus espaldas, tan cálido y deslumbrante como lo era él mismo.

-¿Jyushimatsu? – Preguntó Ichimatsu con el suficiente volumen para que lo pudiera escuchar.

-¿Qué le pasa? – El menor los miraba, pero de forma extraña… Se veía… triste, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Repentinamente se hincó en el pasto.

-¡Jyushimatsu! – Ambos corrieron en su encuentro.

-¡Jyushimatsu! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Éste los miró y ellos se hincaron con él. Entonces, asombrados, observaron cómo el joven que siempre estaba sonriente comenzó a llorar.

Los mayores se asustaron.

-¡Jyushimatsu! ¡¿Qué tienes?! –

-¡Jyushimatsu! – Y él… a quien llamaban preocupados, deslizó la cremallera de su overol para que vieran la gran y maravillosa sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su rostro.

Tomó a ambos de las manos. Ellos se confundían cada vez más.

-Karamatsu nii-san… Ichimatsu nii-san… Estoy… -

-¿Jyushimatsu? –

-Estoy… feliz… Estoy tan feliz… ¡Soy feliz!... – Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, después a él de nuevo.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes… Me alegra tanto que estén juntos… Lo merecen... Merecen lo que tienen ahora… Yo… yo… - Ya no pudo seguir hablando. Comenzó a llorar y gritar como si fuera un niño… pero su sonrisa no se desvaneció, al contrario, era más grande y hermosa.

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu rápidamente se contagiaron de esa euforia. Las lágrimas también se les escapaban. Lo abrazaron y lloraron con él.

-Muchas gracias… Jyushimatsu. – Ambos pensaron que, sin él… seguramente nada habría sido posible.

•••

Cuando regresaron a casa, una grata sorpresa le estaba aguardando al quinto hermano. Mientras los mayores se dirigieron a la planta alta, su único hermano menor lo interceptó en la entrada.

-¿Cómo les fue? –

-¡Fue muy divertido! – Sonrió alegre, aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

-Me alegra. Hmm… oye, Jyushimatsu nii-san, quiero hablar contigo. –

-¿Hmm? ¿Hablar? –

-Si, bueno… en realidad sólo quiero darte algo y creo que ya no puede esperar. – El mayor vio cómo sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos. Eran boletos.

-Tómalos. Los conseguí hace tiempo pero no había tenido la oportunidad de dártelos. _En realidad no me atrevía. –_

Jyushimatsu se quedó sin habla.

-Investigué y el campeonato profesional comenzará la próxima semana… Son pases VIP, seguro te serán muy útiles. – Jyushimatsu seguía sin decir nada, pero lo miraba muy atento.

-Y… emm… Son dos boletos, puedes llevar a quien tú quieras. Y… umm… ¡No me agradezcas! Fue fácil conseguirlos y… -

Enseguida, para gran sorpresa de Todomatsu, su hermano mayor lo abrazó y lo levantó del piso, agitándolo de un lado a otro.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Totty es el mejor! ¡Totty es el mejor! –

-¡Jyushimatsu nii-san! –

-¡Totty! ¡Vamos juntos! ¡Anda! ¿Si? ¡Por favor! – Su actitud incluso ruborizó a menor.

-Ahh… Sí… claro. – Sonrió. Sí tenía deseos de ir con él, menos más que él mismo se lo pidió.

•••

Mientras los dos Matsuno menores seguían en la planta baja. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu entraron a su habitación. Ahí estaba Osomatsu, sentado en silencio.

-Hola tórtolos, ¿se divirtieron? –

-¿Osomatsu? ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo? Ayer dijiste que saldrías con Choromatsu. –

-Ah, sí. Lo intenté, pero me botó. – Luego se puso de pie.

-Bien, saldré a beber un rato, ¿no quieren venir? –

-No, recién tomamos sake. –

-Bueno. Me llevaré a Jyushimatsu y a Totty, y como Choromatsu no está tampoco, ya me agradecerán después. – Les guiñó el ojo. Sus hermanos lo miraron sospechoso.

-Disfruten su momento a solas, nos vemos. –

-¡Espera! – Dijo Karamatsu, con la intención de detenerlo. El mayor volteó, sin gesto alguno en su cara, y ese precisamente era el problema.

-Osomatsu… ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves molesto… -

-¿Molesto? – Después se frotó la nuca, queriendo pensar en su respuesta. Los menores pudieron ver cómo su hermano sonrió con pesadez.

-No, no lo estoy. Sólo es la envidia. Bien, nos vemos en un par de horas. –

-¿Qué? Oso… - Los ignoró y se marchó. Minutos después, el segundo hermano vio a través de la ventana cómo Osomatsu se marchaba junto a los dos Matsuno menores.

- _En verdad… ¿nos… quedamos solos? –_ Karamatsu apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar ese pensamiento, cuando sintió cómo Ichimatsu lo abrazaba por la espalda. Por supuesto, también estaba consciente de que estaban solos ahora.

El joven de ceño fruncido se giró para estar frente a él. Lo abrazó también. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron con ternura y juntaron sus labios.

Ellos siempre se besaban en cada pequeña oportunidad que tenían, aunque fuera de forma leve. Pero ésta vez, sabiendo que estaban solos, no se quisieron contener.

-Ichimatsu… - No supo cuánto ansiaba besar a su hermano hasta que se dio cuenta de qué tan profundo lo estaba haciendo. Lentamente terminaron hincados en el suelo.

Por desgracia… sucedió lo impensable.

Presos de su propia pasión, ninguno de los dos se percató de que los estaban viendo, hasta que fue muy tarde.

El primero en verlo fue Karamatsu. Su expresión de terror de inmediato alertó a Ichimatsu, quien estaba de espaldas. Rápido volteó también.

Choromatsu los estaba mirando. Él… estaba pálido, paralizado de casi todo el cuerpo, excepto de sus manos que le temblaban…

Tenía… una expresión que ninguno de los dos había visto antes. Era estupefacción… terror y aversión…

-Qué… ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! –

•••

Anotaciones: Escribir sobre sus hermanos es difícil, especialmente con Jyushi. Lo adoro tanto que cada que lo hago hablar me pongo nerviosa. XD

Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.


	30. Nuestros hermanos - Parte 3

[Osomatsu y Choromatsu] 1

Cuando los tres hermanos ausentes regresaron a su hogar, los estaba esperando una escena terrible.

Choromatsu estaba sentado afuera en la entrada, abrazando sus piernas… En cuanto el mayor lo vio, rápido fue hacia él.

-Osomatsu nii-san. –

-¿Choromatsu? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Al ver esa expresión en su rostro, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Lo dejó, entró a su casa y de inmediato fue a encontrarse con su segundo y cuarto hermano.

Al entrar a la habitación, ahí estaban. Muy serios los dos. Osomatsu supuso lo que pasó pero de todas maneras necesitaba preguntar.

-¿Qué sucedió? –

-Choromatsu nos vio… –

- _Maldición…_ Y enloqueció, ¿cierto? -

-Sí… - Ichimatsu no decía nada. Recordaba lo que había pasado con exactitud.

•••

-Qué… ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! – Ichimatsu y Karamatsu de inmediato se separaron y se quedaron sin habla.

-¡Respóndanme! ¡¿Por qué?! –

El shock era demasiado grande… Ninguno de los dos pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

El impacto en Choromatsu también era enorme, y al no obtener respuesta, salió furioso de ahí.

•••

-Entonces… ninguno le dijo nada. –

-No. – Osomatsu suspiró profundo.

-Bien… hablaré con él… No hagan nada estúpido en lo que regreso. – Karamatsu lo miró molesto. Al mayor no le importó. No le gustaba demostrar su enojo, pero sí estaba enojado… bastante.

Al salir, los hermanos menores estaban con Choromatsu, en total silencio. Ambos le preguntaron qué era lo que tenía pero el tercer hermano no quiso responder.

-Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu… entren a casa. – En el acto hicieron lo que les pidió.

-Choromatsu, ¿podemos hablar? –

-No quiero hablar. –

-Vamos, por favor… Ven conmigo. –

-No. –

Osomatsu no tenía paciencia en ese momento. Así que jaló del brazo a su hermano menor y se lo llevó con él a la esquina de la calle, debajo de un faro de luz.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –

-Sólo vamos a hablar, no hagas un escándalo. –

-¿Que no haga un escándalo? ¡Tú no viste lo que yo vi! –

-¡Ja! ¿Qué? ¿Que se besaron? - Choromatsu se congeló.

-C… ¿Có… mo es que tú…? –

-No me mires así, hermano. En realidad no es la gran cosa. –

-¿Qué? –

-Sí, piénsalo… Ambos son veinteañeros… vírgenes… Tienen necesidades, ¿entiendes? –

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –

-Bueno, sí, tal vez les atrae el mismo sexo y todavía no se dan cuenta, sólo están experimentando. Hazte esas preguntas antes de juzgarlos, ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡¿Acaso estás demente?! No importa qué tanto quieran experimentar. ¡Son hermanos! –

Una vez más, Osomatsu perdió la paciencia. Tomó al menor de las muñecas y lo puso contra la pared.

-Choromatsu… -

-Suéltame, Osomatsu. Te lo advierto… -

-Que seamos hermanos no significa nada… - Luego, se quedó callado unos segundos, como si estuviera dudando de sus propias palabras.

-O dime, ¿sería tan terrible si yo te besara ahora? –

-… ¿Qué? –

-Si yo quisiera experimentar lo que es besar a alguien… Y dado que tú estás aquí y ahora... – Choromatsu abrió mucho sus ojos, asustado y confundido. Miraba el rostro de su hermano acercándose al suyo… - _No está bromeando. –_

Se aterró, pero más que por sus palabras, era por la frialdad con la que Osomatsu actuaba… Rápido se liberó las muñecas con violencia y con sus manos lo empujó. Al mayor no se le quitó la seriedad… ya no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Sólo hazme ese favor, Choromatsu. Hablaré con ellos, pero no les digas nada… Te lo pido. Además… después de cómo me trataste ésta mañana, me debes una… -

- _¿Qué diablos te hice? Sólo te exigí que me dejaras en paz porque siempre te empeñas en seguirme a todas partes… -_

-¡Tsk! Bien… De todos modos no quiero hablar con nadie ya. Todos ustedes están locos… Sólo quiero dormir… - Enseguida se marchó. Osomatsu no lo siguió y se quedó en ese mismo lugar.

Cuando Choromatsu llegó a la entrada de su hogar, Karamatsu estaba afuera. El menor lo miró molesto. Lo ignoró y se pasó de largo, entrando y cerrando la puerta. El segundo hermano fue hacia el mayor a la esquina de la calle. Al verlo notó que estaba fumando.

-No sabía que fumabas también. –

-Lo hago cuando estoy de mal humor. Pasa mucho últimamente, así que siempre los cargo conmigo. –

-¿Puedes darme uno? –

-Ah… sí. – Le entregó uno, y un encendedor.

Pronto los dos se hallaban fumando debajo del faro de luz… muy serios.

-¿Dónde está Ichimatsu? –

-Está dándose un baño… Va a tardar. Cuando está molesto se queda en la tina mucho tiempo. –

-Je, no necesitas darme los detalles. –

-Ah, lo lamento. Y… ¿Hablaste… con Choromatsu? –

-Algo así. –

-¿Hmm? – Osomatsu suspiró muy profundo. Se veía tan decepcionado…

 _-Karamatsu… No tienes idea de lo que acabo de sacrificar por ustedes… -_ Se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en la estupidez que acababa de hacer para demostrarle a Choromatsu lo poca cosa que significaba un beso entre hermanos. Y… por supuesto… que él no pensaba eso.

-No pude decirle nada… Sabes que Choromatsu puede ser una persona muy difícil. Te recomiendo no acercarte a Ichimatsu por ahora. –

-En algún momento tendré que explicarle, Osomatsu. –

-Sí, pero ese momento no debe ser pronto. Ten paciencia, ¿quieres? –

-… Está bien… - Suspiró. Se fumó el resto del cigarrillo y se marchó. El mayor se quedó ahí un rato más.

•••

Después de entrar en casa, Osomatsu se preparó para ir a su habitación a dormir. Ya era tarde.

Cuando entró, todos dormían. Vio que Ichimatsu abrazaba a Karamatsu. Sabía que lo hacía inconscientemente, así que no podía reclamarle nada.

- _Diablos… -_

Se recostó con cuidado. El tercer hermano se movió un poco, pero no despertó. El mayor se quedó mirándolo un rato. No había necesidad de ocultar su malestar, todo por aquel quien yacía durmiente a su lado.

Con suma delicadeza, le acarició una mejilla. Choromatsu esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nnh… me haces cosquillas. – Dijo apenas moviendo los labios.

- _Te ves lindo hablando dormido. ¿Sueñas con Nyan -chan otra vez, hermanito? –_ No apartaba la mano de su mejilla.

-Je… déjame ya… Oso… matsu -nii-san… - El impacto en su hermano fue desolador. Dejó de tocarlo de inmediato. Se llevó la mano a su propio rostro para cubrirse los ojos…

- _Cuando me derrumbes… tengo que intentar no estar cerca de ti, Choromatsu… -_

•••

Los dos días siguientes fueron muy tensos. Choromatsu no les despegaba la vista de encima al segundo y cuarto hermano, aparte que casi no les dirigía la palabra… E Ichimatsu comenzaba a resentirlo.

Karamatsu intentó decirle la advertencia de su hermano mayor al joven de ojos decaídos, pero al parecer estaba haciendo caso omiso, porque seguía estando cerca de él, y el joven de ceño fruncido no se atrevía a decirle nada más. Al contrario, también quería estar cerca suyo, pero la mirada acusadora de su hermano mayor lo mantenía reacio.

Al tercer día, la incomodidad de Choromatsu llegó al punto del colapso. No sólo tenía que ver a esos dos a diario tan cerca del otro teniendo en su mente ese beso que vio, sino que aparte de todo, Osomatsu no le hablaba y estaba demasiado serio con él.

 _-Yo soy el que debería estar molesto contigo… -_

Esa tarde después de comer, todos los Matsuno excepto Ichimatsu se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba el televisor y tomaron asiento.

El ambiente estaba relativamente tranquilo hasta que el cuarto hermano regresó. Porque justo después de entrar, se recostó y recargó su cabeza en las piernas de Karamatsu, quien sorprendido no tuvo el valor de apartarlo, sólo miró a su hermano mayor, nervioso. Osomatsu se llevó una mano a la frente…

- _Ichimatsu… tú, grandísimo… -_

-Basta… necesito estar lejos de ustedes. – Alzó la voz el joven de sudadera verde, sonando muy despectivo con sus dos hermanos. Rápido se levantó y salió de su hogar.

-Después hablaré con ustedes… - Los reprendió. Pronto salió también, con la intención de seguirlo.

Karamatsu apagó la televisión. En el cuarto reinó el silencio por momentos. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Totty habló.

-Entonces es cierto. Que… Choromatsu nii-san lo sabe ya… –

-Sí. – Respondió simple el segundo hermano. No sabía qué más decir.

-Se ve muy molesto con ustedes… - Ichimatsu se apartó del mayor y se sentó, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Tch! Si a él no le parece, no es mi problema… –

-Ichimatsu… - No lo quería admitir, pero Karamatsu sabía que también estaba muy preocupado por toda la situación. Aunque su hastío era más grande.

Entre tanto, el siempre observador e inquisitivo Jyushimatsu, también estaba preocupado… pero por Osomatsu. La razón… hasta ahora sólo él la conocía, al parecer.

 _-Osomatsu nii-san… -_

•••

-¡Hey! ¡Choromatsu, espérame! –

-¡¿Por qué me sigues?! – El joven de sudadera verde caminaba lo más rápido que podía, pero sin correr, así que Osomatsu terminó alcanzándolo.

-¡Te dije que esperes! ¿Por qué saliste de esa manera? – Ya lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

-¡¿Qué no es obvio?! Me pediste no decirles nada, y hasta ahora he intentado cumplirlo, pero… ¡Míralos, es imposible! –

-No vas a ganar nada con molestarte así, tranquilízate primero… -

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¡No seas absurdo! O dime, ¿qué tanto pretenden experimentar hasta quedar satisfechos? –

-¿Experimentar? _Es verdad… yo fui quien le hizo pensar eso. –_

-¿O no me digas que a ti en serio no te importa? –

- _Necesito calmarlo, o no podré hablar con él. –_ Pensando en eso, Osomatsu tomó de la mano al agitado Choromatsu, quien se paralizó unos segundos.

-Choromatsu, por favor, es en serio. Molestándote tanto sólo te perjudicas a ti mismo, y no quiero eso para ti. Ven conmigo. –

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Suéltame! – Pero el mayor no le hizo caso. Lo llevó de la mano y a tirones al parque más cercano.

-Siéntate. – Cuando el tercer Matsuno se obligó a obedecer, su enorme molestia ya había disminuido un poco. En realidad estaba expectante por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

 _-Al menos me hablas otra vez… -_

-Quédate aquí un momento, ya regreso. – La confusión de Choromatsu incluso hacía que se le olvidara todo lo demás. Cuando su hermano mayor regresó, traía una lata en la mano, después se la ofreció.

-Ten, bebe ésto. Te ayudará a enfriar tu cabeza, espero. –

- _Ah… mi bebida favorita. –_ Era como si el joven de sudadera roja supiera siempre exactamente lo que él necesitaba.

Osomatsu se sentó a su lado en aquella banca del parque. Choromatsu se terminó la mitad de su bebida sin decir palabra alguna. El mayor tampoco dijo nada.

- _Ya no sé qué pensar… -_ Aunque… en ese momento sí que tenía algo en su mente.

-Osomatsu nii-san. –

-Dime. –

-Cuando dijiste que acudiera a ti si tenía dudas sobre Ichimatsu y Karamatsu… te referías a esto, ¿cierto? –

-Sí, algo así. –

-También dijiste que tú los entendías mejor que nadie. –

- _Je, siempre recuerdas mis palabras exactas en momentos muy inoportunos, querido hermano. –_

-¿A qué te referías con eso? –

-No creo que importe ahora. –

-… Entonces dime, ¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes? –

-Eso tampoco importa… -

-Maldición, Osomatsu... ¿Por qué estás tan evasivo? Estoy tan molesto contigo ahora que incluso podría golpearte… -

-¿En serio? Pero si yo no te he hecho nada… - Sonrió con malestar.

-Podrías al menos haber confiado en mí y no permitirme haberme enterado de esa manera tan atroz… -

-Tienes razón… lo lamento mucho. – Choromatsu no sabía cómo reaccionar por la actitud de Osomatsu. Estaba demasiado serio… casi parecía estar triste por algo. Pero el menor siguió hablando.

-Me preocupé por ellos para nada… Haberlos visto peleando tanto me agobió demasiado. Y ahora… esto… Te juro que no puedo comprenderlo. –

-Quisiera explicártelo todo… pero lo mejor es que hables con ellos. –

-Sabía que tú conocías mucho más de lo que me quieres contar. –

-¿Qué caso tiene que yo te lo diga? Yo no tengo problemas con lo que ellos hagan… eres tú quien no puede verlos a la cara… -

Ambos se miraron por un lapso de tiempo que se sintió mucho más largo de lo que en realidad fue.

Choromatsu, algo incómodo ante los intensos ojos del otro, finalmente suspiró profundo.

-Bien… hablaré con ellos… Lo que menos puedo hacer es preguntar sus razones… -

-¡Bien! Ese es mi hermanito… - Choromatsu miró que la sonrisa de su hermano mayor finalmente había regresado. Él mismo no tenía idea de cuánto la extrañaba.

Entonces Osomatsu le quitó la bebida de las manos al menor. Tomó un sorbo… y se la regresó.

-Ya está tibia, mejor termínatela ya. – El chico de sudadera verde arqueó una ceja, pero le hizo caso, bebió de la lata un poco más.

El mayor lo miró sonriente, como si estuviera a punto de mofarse. Y lo hizo…

-¿Lo ves? Un beso indirecto. No es tan malo, ¿verdad? –

Choromatsu lo miró sin expresión, se levantó con tranquilidad y fue a tirar la bebida a la basura.

-Jajaja, qué desperdicio… Eres un exagerado. –

-Es tu culpa por decir algo tan desagradable. –

-… _Desagradable… -_

-Oh bueno, perdón. – A Osomatsu se le borró la sonrisa, el otro lo notó al momento. Pronto dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para cambiar de tema.

-Emm, mira, las hojas de ese árbol ya están secándose. –

-¿Hmm? Ah, es cierto. –

-Aunque aún falta para que sea otoño. –

-Sí… -

-… ¿Sabes? El otoño es mi época favorita del año. No hace frío ni calor, y el viento no deja de soplar en casi todo el día. Es agradable. – Osomatsu miraba a los árboles, pero le estaba poniendo mucha atención a su conversación.

-Incluso me gusta el caer de las hojas. Me siento como un párvulo de nuevo cuando las piso y las escucho crujir. Hacíamos mucho eso cuando niños, ¿recuerdas? –

-Claro que lo recuerdo… -

-Sólo hay una cosa que no me gusta… y es que cambian de color. No es que no me guste el color, sino que siempre me recuerda a ti. – Choromatsu no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero para Osomatsu fue como un estallido directo en el corazón.

-Tú sabes… porque se tornan rojizas y… - El mayor no lo dejó terminar. Se recargó en el hombro de su hermano menor, paralizándolo.

-¿Osomatsu nii-san? ¿Qué haces? –

- _Choromatsu, a veces puedes llegar a ser tan cruel que no puedo resistirlo. –_

-No sé, me maree un poco. – Mintió. -Déjame estar así un momento, ¿quieres? –

-¿Mareado? ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico? –

-No, estoy bien, sólo quiero estar así un rato. – Confundido, Choromatsu se lo permitió.

Osomatsu hacía eso con frecuencia… Recargarse en él… tocarlo…

Todas y cada una de las veces siempre lo ponían nervioso. Sin embargo, ni Choromatsu mismo hacía caso a esas emociones, puesto que podrían perjudicarlo. Y él podía llegar a ser una persona muy ensimismada.

El joven de sudadera roja se tranquilizó un poco. Al menos Choromatsu ya no estaba tan alterado, eso era bueno. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con Karamatsu e Ichimatsu…

De alguna manera tenía que entender que ellos realmente estaban enamorados. Sí, podía sonar retorcido para el tercer Matsuno, y tal vez eso jamás iba a cambiar… pero al menos había que intentarlo.

- _Cuando conozca sus motivos… y lo mucho que tuvieron que soportar para llegar a donde están… puede ser que lo comprenda. –_

Lo único que Osomatsu quería, es que su hermano menor estuviera bien.

Lamentablemente, había algo con lo que el hermano mayor no contaba. Ichimatsu ya había perdido la paciencia, y Osomatsu no sabía qué tan grave era hasta que todo sucedió.

•••

Cuando regresaron a su hogar, ya casi anochecía. Los recién llegados miraron que sus hermanos ya estaban listos para salir.

-Oh, Osomatsu nii-san y Choromatsu nii-san, vamos a ir a los baños públicos, ¿quieren venir? – Preguntó Todomatsu.

-Sí, es buena idea… quiero refrescarme. –

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero bañarme! ¡Vamos, vamos! –

 _-Eso está bien, Jyushimatsu. Actuar como siempre es lo mejor. No necesitamos más tensión aquí. –_

Al salir de casa, el tercer y cuarto hermano intercambiaron miradas desairadas. Osomatsu ya no quería correr ningún riesgo al menos por esa noche, así que se acercó a Karamatsu a propósito con la intención de que se quedase a su lado, apartado de Ichimatsu. Por supuesto que éste último lo notó… Su mal humor se acrecentó bastante y comenzó a caminar más lento, quedándose atrás. Un poco más adelante iba Choromatsu, también solo. Totty se acercó a él para hacerle plática.

Mientras, el segundo Matsuno reclamaba a su único hermano mayor.

-Osomatsu… ¿Ahora qué pretendes? –

-Te pedí que no te le acercaras a Ichimatsu por ahora, y no me hiciste caso… Bien… ahora yo haré lo que se me pega en gana también. –

-¡Tsk! No seas infantil. Ichimatsu se enfurecerá conmigo por culpa tuya. –

-Correré el riesgo. Además, descuida, no se quedará solo. - Tenía razón, porque en ese momento Jyushimatsu se acercó al joven despeinado.

-Ichimatsu nii-san. –

-¿Hmm? –

-¿Estás molesto? –

-Sí. –

-Ya veo… -

Segundos de silencio…

-Ichimatsu nii-san. –

-¿Qué? -

-¿Ya viste cuántas estrellas hay esta noche? ¡Mira al cielo! ¡Son muchas! – Era imposible negarse a las peticiones de su hermano menor; hizo lo que le pidió.

-Ah, es verdad… -

-Aunque… yo sé que sólo quieres mirar a nuestra estrella más brillante y dolorosa, jeje. –

-¡Tch! No digas tonterías… - Ichimatsu siempre se contrariaba cada vez que se sentía avergonzado. Pero el rubor en su rostro lo delataba muy bien.

Choromatsu escuchó eso.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Les daba la espalda a ambos, pero su expresión lo decía todo. Totty se preguntó si Jyushimatsu estaba siendo demasiado imprudente o si en realidad sabía bien lo que decía.

Al llegar a los baños comunitarios todos los hermanos siguieron en los mismos grupos, hasta que al entrar al agua Ichimatsu se cansó. Fue hacia Karamatsu y se sentó a su lado.

Osomatsu suspiró. Pero Choromatsu no pudo quedarse callado.

-¿Podrían al menos no exhibirse delante de nosotros? – Esas palabras tan despreciativas por parte del tercer hermano incomodaron a todos, pero el cuarto rompió el silencio que hasta ahora había guardado.

-No sé de qué clase de estupideces te has estado imaginando, Choromatsu, pero todos estamos actuando como siempre. –

-Oigan, oigan… No discutan en éste lugar, ¿de acuerdo? – Reclamó el hermano mayor.

Karamatsu se mantuvo al margen en todo momento. En verdad no sabía qué podía hacer. Por una parte, sabía bien lo que Choromatsu había visto y lo mal que lo había tomado, pero por otro lado… también pensaba que él estaba sobre-reaccionando por alguna razón. Sea como fuere, él siempre estaría del lado de Ichimatsu, sin importar lo rudo que éste fuera con todos.

-Osomatsu nii-san tiene razón. Dejen eso… sólo hay que relajarnos un poco y se acabó, ¿quieren? Por favor... - Añadió Todomatsu. Él era el que menos soportaba el estrés entre sus hermanos.

Por el bien de Totty, todos se tranquilizaron; aunque al mismo tiempo imperó el silencio entre ellos.

Pero al salir de ahí, se desató lo inevitable.

•••

Caminando de regreso a casa, entre las oscuras calles únicamente iluminadas por los faros de luz en las esquinas, la tensión de los Matsuno por fin estalló.

Ichimatsu caminaba junto a Karamatsu. Osomatsu ya estaba harto de su negligencia y decidió ignorarlos; caminaba detrás de todos, serio y desganado.

El joven de ceño fruncido también ignoró a todos a su alrededor, sonrió al joven despeinado y recargó su brazo en sus hombros, juntándose con él.

Choromatsu perdió los estribos. Caminó rápido y se detuvo delante de ellos.

-¡¿Es que ustedes dos no tienen ninguna vergüenza?! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan descarados?! –

Ichimatsu también abandonó el poco estoicismo que le quedaba y comenzó a agredirlo verbalmente también. Se apartó de Karamatsu y se situó justo frente a Choromatsu.

-¿Por qué no te calmas y te metes en tus propios asuntos? – No levantó la voz, pero lo miraba con suma frialdad.

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! ¡¿No crees que su impúdica manifestación es más que suficiente para alterarse?! –

-Tú eres el único que está alterado. Si no quieres ver más allá de lo que tienes enfrente es tu problema. –

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando… ¿Acaso ustedes dos enloquecieron? ¿Qué no ven lo mal que es todo esto? ¡Son hermanos, maldita sea! –

-Lo sé… - Respondió Ichimatsu, cortante. El tercer hermano terminó por enfurecer al confundir el profundo desasosiego del menor con cinismo.

-¡Jaja! ¿Y ahora qué quieres que les diga? "Oh si, pueden experimentar con sus cuerpos todo lo que quieran, no me importa. Mantengan su inmoral relación incestuosa, no hay problema…" - Todos los presentes estaban impactados por las palabras de Choromatsu. Pero el más afectado, por mucho… era Osomatsu.

-Insisto, ¿cuál es tu estúpido problema? ¡Sólo ignóranos y déjanos en paz de una maldita vez! –

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tienen suerte de que nuestros padres estén de viaje, porque puedo hacer que los echen de inmediato! –

-¡Bien, hazlo! ¡Qué me importa lo que tú pienses en todo caso! –

-¡Eres increíble! ¡¿Y todo por hacer "esas cosas" con Karamatsu?! ¡Eres un enfermo! –

Esas palabras…

Choromatsu notó el impacto que tuvieron en Ichimatsu. Sus ojos… todo su semblante de repente expresaba pasmo y dolor.

Todo lo que pasó a continuación sucedió demasiado rápido.

Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, vio a Karamatsu a centímetros de él, con una furiosa expresión que jamás había visto antes. Lo tomó de su sudadera y lo jaló hacia él con ferocidad.

-Tú… retráctate ahora mismo… -

Casi lo levanta del piso. Choromatsu se aterró. En ese mismo momento lo lanzó con violencia hacia el piso. El menor azotó contra el asfalto, quejándose del dolor.

Karamatsu estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra él, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Al voltear de inmediato sintió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

Era Osomatsu. Se colocó frente al tercer Matsuno, quien yacía en el suelo aún.

-Si lo vuelves a tocar te mataré, Kusomatsu. –

Ya era muy tarde, el segundo hermano estaba demasiado enfurecido para escucharlo.

-¡No te metas! –

Entonces comenzaron a pelear.

Forcejeaban con furia entre ellos; intercambiaron varios puñetazos en sus faces y sus torsos.

Totty estaba aterrado detrás de Jyushimatsu, quien los miraba atónito. Se había colocado delante de su hermano menor y extendido sus brazos para protegerlo.

Ichimatsu intentaba gritarle al segundo Matsuno que se detuviera.

-¡Karamatsu! ¡Ya basta! – Pero él no lo escuchaba.

-¡Osomatsu nii-san! – Gritó Choromatsu, quien ya se había puesto de pie. Ninguno hacía caso.

Mientras peleaban, los hermanos mayores intercambiaban sus motivos.

-¡¿Por qué te metes?! ¡¿Piensas que no se lo merece?! ¡¿Crees que voy a permitir que le hable a Ichimatsu de esa manera?! –

-¡Eres un idiota, Karamatsu! ¡Todo es tu culpa por no exigirle a tu minino que no sacara las garras! –

-Tú… maldito… - Más enojado todavía, empezó a pegarle al mayor con más fuerza; éste ya estaba viéndose más y más malherido.

Se separaron un momento, visiblemente cansados y golpeados. El muchacho de sudadera roja escupió sangre.

 _-Osomatsu nii-san, ¿por qué haces esto? –_

-Por favor detente… Osomatsu nii-san… - Intentó gritar, quería detenerlo… que dejara de pelear por culpa suya… pero apenas le salió la voz.

Cuando Choromatsu vio que los hermanos estaban a punto de arremeter uno contra el otro de nuevo, no pudo más.

- _¡Osomatsu nii-san! –_

Fue hacia él a toda prisa y con ambos brazos sostuvo con toda su fuerza el brazo derecho de su hermano.

Al mismo tiempo, Choromatsu miró cómo Ichimatsu abrazaba a Karamatsu, recargando el rostro en su pecho y paralizando a éste último al instante.

Los tres hermanos mayores estaban muy sorprendidos por el actuar del cuarto. Los segundos de silencio siguientes parecieron interminables…

-Choromatsu nii-san… - Habló Ichimatsu, sin dejar de abrazar al sobrecogido Karamatsu.

-¿Crees… que no estoy consciente de que tienes razón?... ¿Crees que no sé que soy un enfermo? –

Choromatsu escuchó atentamente… la voz de su hermano menor se escuchaba afligida en exceso. Seguía hablando con su rostro en el pecho de Karamatsu.

-Sé que esto está mal… Sé que estoy condenado por sentirme así… -

- _Ichimatsu, estás llorando… -_ Pensó el joven de sudadera verde al notar cómo se le entrecortaba el aire.

-Pero… en verdad… ¡Nada de eso se compara a lo que siento por éste estúpido!… - Gritó mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Karamatsu parecía estar mirando a la nada… con su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Por eso… no me importa que me odies. No me importa repudiar al mundo entero… Sólo… ¡Quiero estar con él! ¡Sólo eso! –

Semejante confesión… Todos los presentes jamás habrían esperado escuchar algo así salir de aquel joven en apariencia tan frío y retraído.

-Ichimatsu… – Levantó la voz al fin el antes paralizado Karamatsu, abrazando también a su conmocionado hermano menor, llorando con él. -Ichimatsu… Ichimatsu… -

A Choromatsu toda esa escena lo estremeció mucho, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Totty lloraba también, recargado en la espalda de un sonriente e igualmente sentimental Jyushimatsu.

- _Por supuesto… Ustedes dos ya lo sabían… -_ Pensó fugaz el tercer hermano.

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu… Abrazándose con tanto amor… Algo imposible de comprender para él todavía… y sin embargo lo estaba presenciando con sus propios ojos.

Y Osomatsu…

Cuando Choromatsu lo miró, turbado lo soltó de inmediato.

Él tenía… una expresión totalmente en blanco…

Pero lloraba.

Lloraba demasiado…

•••

Anotaciones: El siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado. No me tardaré tanto como con éste. ñ_ñ

Quiero decirles que no me estoy demorando a propósito, es sólo que me está costando mucho trabajo escribir. Me estoy rompiendo la cabeza para que todo tenga sentido. Sé que esto no es para todos… y lo pueden considerar innecesario o hasta forzado, pero en lo que respecta a Oso y Choro… pienso que si no seguía a mi corazoncito, estoy segura que después me iba a arrepentir.

Lamento los errores que cometí aquí (sé que hay varios), pero cuando digo que me cuesta trabajo lo digo muy en serio. TTvTT

Por cierto, no odien a Choro. Recuerden que él se considera el más "normal", por eso reacciona así. Al menos a mi parecer.

Mil gracias por su paciencia, y por leer. Abrazos.


	31. Nuestros hermanos - Parte 4

[Osomatsu y Choromatsu] 2

Los seis hermanos llegaron a casa aún más cansados de lo que habían salido. Todos se reunieron en su habitación. Ichimatsu trajo presuroso el botiquín médico y empezó a curar las heridas de Karamatsu.

Osomatsu tomó algunas banditas adhesivas y se las puso descuidadamente en algunos cortes que tenía. Después se sentó en un rincón y empezó a fumar.

Choromatsu tenía deseos de ayudarlo… de curarlo… pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a dirigirle la palabra.

- _¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué digo?... –_

-Totty, ¿vamos por una taza de leche? – Jyushimatsu rompió el silencio.

-Claro, Jyushimatsu nii-san, vamos. – Sabía que siempre que sugería algo así, era porque alguno de sus hermanos necesitaba estar a solas. Enseguida se marcharon.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu se encontraban en extremos opuestos de la habitación, mirando al joven despeinado vendar algunas de las heridas de Karamatsu.

-¿Te duele, verdad? –

-No mucho, estoy bien, no te preocupes. –

-Si tú nunca me haces caso en eso, ¿por qué yo a ti sí? –

-Heh… es cierto… Pero en serio estoy bien. –

-Tch… ya no te hagas el rudo, Kusomatsu. – Le dijo mientras presionaba la venda que le estaba colocando en el brazo con más fuerza.

-¡Auch! –

-¿Lo ves? – Sonrieron mutuamente. Era como si el primer y tercer hermano no estuvieran ahí.

El muchacho de sudadera verde miraba al mayor de los Matsuno. Aún tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado de la manera en que lo hizo, algo que nunca había visto antes en él. No dejaba de fumar al lado de la ventana.

La mente de Choromatsu era un caos en ese momento. En verdad necesitaba procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

Al fin intentó entender por qué Ichimatsu le había respondido de esa manera. No sólo era porque él mismo había sido demasiado severo con sus palabras, era más bien porque… como su hermano menor había dicho, era porque sabía que tenía razón.

- _No sólo están muy conscientes de lo que hacen y sienten… También piensan en todas las repercusiones que eso les trae. Debe ser… muy difícil para ellos. Y yo sólo quise actuar como juez y verdugo. –_

Por supuesto que también para Karamatsu era muy difícil.

- _Por eso reaccionó así conmigo. Merecía que me golpeara por haber sido tan cruel con Ichimatsu. Pero… Osomatsu nii-san no lo permitió. –_ Volteó para verlo. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba clavando la mirada. Aún la tenía en blanco. Lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso y rápido volteó hacia otra parte. No podía comprender por qué estaba así.

Osomatsu y Karamatsu no parecían estar resentidos el uno con el otro por la espantosa pelea que acababan de tener. Era como si tuvieran sus propios problemas en qué pensar. Imaginaba los de su segundo hermano, pero del mayor… no tenía ni idea. Eso lo frustraba.

- _Necesito entender… Necesito hacer las cosas bien ésta vez. Debo ser más claro y estar más calmado o nunca podré hablar con ellos de nuevo. –_ Choromatsu se decidió.

-Ichimatsu. – Lo llamó. Éste volteó con él.

-Yo… lo lamento… – Su hermano menor ya no lo miraba con frialdad, al menos.

-Está bien. Dije que tenías razón de todas formas. –

-Ichimatsu… -

-No importa, Karamatsu, déjalo así. – Lo que menos quería el menor era provocar que se molestara de nuevo. Sabía de antemano lo violento que podía ser si se le llegaba a enfurecer.

Choromatsu también estaba siendo cuidadoso con eso.

-No, lo digo en serio. En verdad lo lamento. Quiero ser justo e intentar entenderlos, pero… antes… necesito que me lo digan todo. –

-¿Todo? –

-Quiero decir… Ustedes… van en serio con esto, ¿cierto? –

-Sí. – Respondió rápidamente Karamatsu.

-… ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo pasó? –

-Yo también quiero saber, dennos los detalles. – Habló al fin el… en apariencia, apático Osomatsu.

•••

El joven de sudadera roja miró muy atento todo lo que sucedió a continuación. Apagó el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando en ese momento.

Ichimatsu fue quien comenzó a hablar. Le dijo al tercer Matsuno que no había manera de explicar cómo pasaban las cosas… Simplemente pasaban…

- _Tienes razón, es inevitable. –_ Pensó el mayor. Tenía una rodilla flexionada y recargaba su codo en ella. Descansaba su cabeza adolorida en la pared.

Entre tanto, Karamatsu relató con más detalle cómo sus sentimientos por su hermano menor se desbordaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

- _Hablas tan doloroso como siempre, Karamatsu. Bueno, no como antes, pero algunas costumbres jamás cambian. -_

Miró cómo la cara de Ichimatsu se ruborizaba cada vez más y más.

- _Vaya, mírate… Te estás muriendo de la pena. –_

También veía cómo la esclerótica de sus ojos enrojecía también.

- _Tienes muchas ganas de llorar, ¿cierto? Pero no te atreves. Si te resistes mucho te dolerá el pecho. Yo sé de eso… –_

Karamatsu seguía hablando sobre lo especial que era Ichimatsu para él. Éste último no decía absolutamente nada.

- _Y no creo que puedas hacerlo. No eres bueno con las palabras, mi pequeño hermano. Si lo fueras, seguro no habrías sufrido tanto por Karamatsu en primer lugar. Aunque… pensándolo bien… creo que ya dijiste más que suficiente allá afuera. –_

Osomatsu estaba observando muy atento a Choromatsu mientras escuchaba. De tener una expresión de incertidumbre, pasó a tener una más neutral. Después ésta cambió, lento pero seguro, a una más…

- _¿Cómo decirlo?... Más conmovida… más emocional. –_

El mayor sabía que el tercer hermano comenzaba a comprender. No había sido ningún capricho por parte de ellos. De hecho… si al menos hubiera puesto un poco de atención, habría podido ver el enorme sufrimiento que padecieron. Su confusión… incluso la negación y la desesperación.

- _Era tan obvio… pero creo que sólo Jyushimatsu y yo lo vimos con claridad. Bueno, tal vez sí lo notaste, puesto que te preocupaste por ellos… pero no en el enfoque que debería. –_

-Nadie te está pidiendo que lo aceptes, hermano. Sólo… intenta comprenderlo… por favor… - Concluyó Karamatsu.

- _Te ves triste… Choromatsu. ¿Te sientes culpable, tal vez? –_

El tercer Matsuno sólo le asintió con la cabeza al segundo. Osomatsu imaginaba cómo se sentía en ese momento, ya que al principio ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Voy a meditarlo, hermanos. – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. –Disculpen, voy a salir por un rato. – Ninguno de los tres lo rebatió.

-Regresa pronto, ya es tarde. – Habló Ichimatsu. El menor a pesar de todo aún se preocupaba por él.

-Sí. – Respondió sonriendo ligeramente. Enseguida salió rápido por la puerta y después de su hogar.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos. Ichimatsu aprovechó para terminar de curar a Karamatsu.

Osomatsu estaba como una estatua sentado en el mismo sitio.

-Osomatsu nii-san, déjame curar tus heridas también. – Rompió el silencio el cuarto hermano.

-No, descuida, estoy bien. –

-Osomatsu… -

-En serio, Karamatsu, estoy bien. Aunque pegas muy duro. Va a doler mañana, jeje. –

-Disculpa. –

-No, no te disculpes. Tú defendías a Ichimatsu, es normal. Y yo… -

- _Yo… -_

 _-_ Bueno, yo soy un idiota, al parecer. –

- _Osomatsu… –_

 _-_ Bien, cambiando un poco el tema, yo sólo tengo una pregunta para ustedes. –

-¿Y cuál es? – Preguntó el joven de ceño fruncido. El chico despeinado también puso atención.

-¿Ya han tenido sexo? – Ambos saltaron de hombros, rojos hasta las orejas.

- _Jeje, vaya expresión más chusca están haciendo. –_

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?! –

-¡Ah! Qué reacción tan sincera, Karamatsu. Eso es un rotundo no, ¿cierto? –

Ichimatsu estaba tan sonrojado que parecía que se incendiaría en cualquier momento.

-Bien, bien. No necesitas ponerte rudo de nuevo. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Eso es muy importante en una relación, ¿saben? No todo son besos y caricias. –

-Por Dios, ya cierra la boca. –

-Jaja, está bien. – Rio mientras se levantaba adolorido.

-Los dejo solos, enamorados. Yo iré por mi pequeño hermano. –

-¿Hmm? ¿Crees que debas? Creo que quiere estar solo. –

-Oh, desde luego que quiere estar solo… Pero yo no quiero que esté solo. –

Pronto el mayor salió también.

•••

- _¿Dónde estás, hermanito? No debes estar muy lejos. Sabes que es peligroso estar en la calle a estas horas de la noche. Aunque apenas son las doce. –_

Ciertamente no necesitó ir muy lejos. Choromatsu estaba en una esquina oscura a cuatro cuadras de esa misma calle. Sentado y recargado en la pared… cubriéndose la boca con sus dos manos.

Llorando… mucho…

Aunque se pudo percatar de que Osomatsu estaba ahí, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

Que hubiera llegado en su encuentro lo hizo llorar todavía más. Comenzó a gimotear.

-Entiendo que no hayas querido quebrarte frente a ellos, Choromatsu. –

-Vete por favor. –

-Quisiera, pero no puedo dejarte solo… –

Silencio…

-Quiero abrazarte, Choromatsu. –

-No te me acerques… -

-Eso pensé… -

Silencio…

-Choromatsu… - El mayor miró cómo ahora su lloroso hermano usaba las palmas de sus manos para cubrirse los ojos.

-Dije que te vayas… ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? –

-Quiero estar contigo. –

-Maldita sea, Osomatsu… -

Silencio…

-… Choromatsu… sé de algo que te va a tranquilizar. – Habló con calma mientras se hincaba frente a él.

El menor no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué era ese algo…

Osomatsu le quitó las manos con las que el menor se cubría los ojos y le colocó la suya propia.

-Choromatsu… -

Y así… cubriéndolo para que no lo mirara… y sin poder razonar las consecuencias… lo besó.

Un beso muy sencillo. Apenas tocaba sus labios. Pero para el tercer hermano, fue como si su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

Osomatsu no despegó su boca de él hasta que Choromatsu reaccionó al fin y lo empujó con fuerza, cayendo sentado en el suelo.

-¿P… Por… qué? – Reclamó agitado y asustado el menor, tapándose la boca con el antebrazo.

Osomatsu quería decirle la verdadera razón. Pero no pudo… Estaba completamente embelesado por su reacción. Sí, Choromatsu estaba impactado y confundido… pero a la vez también… más sonrojado de lo que había visto jamás.

-Supongo que puedes considerarlo como el pago por haberte defendido hace rato. – Mintió.

-¡¿Qué?!... –

-Je… mírate. Te ves terriblemente lindo. –

-¡Osomatsu nii-san!… ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho?! –

-¿Hhm? No, ¿qué hice? –

-Me acabas de robar mi primer beso… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –

-Oh, Choromatsu… eso se escuchó tan virgen… -

-¡Eres un…! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Te mataré! – Lo tomó de su sudadera roja y lo empezó a zarandear.

-¡Hey! Compadécete un poco, ¿quieres? ¿Qué no ves que acabo de recibir una paliza para protegerte? – Lo chantajeaba. -Me duele todo el cuerpo… -

-¡No me importa! Voy a… - No pudo terminar la frase, porque Osomatsu se lanzó hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame, idiota! –

-No quiero. _Acabo de besarte, Choromatsu… Y no me odias… Estoy tan feliz… -_

-¡Osomatsu nii-san! ¡Ya basta! – Choromatsu intentó forcejear, pero el mayor era más fuerte que él. Fue en vano. Lentamente perdió las fuerzas, y se dejó abrazar. Eso era algo que pasaba con más frecuencia de la que quería admitir.

-Choromatsu… - Susurró. Escondía su rostro en el hombro del otro.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? ¡Déjame ya! –

-¿Sabes por qué entiendo a Karamatsu y a Ichimatsu? – El menor se paralizó al instante. Esa era una duda que estuvo transitando su mente todo ese tiempo.

-No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para sonar más tranquilo.

Osomatsu… lo presionó más entre sus brazos, luego deslizó sus manos con lentitud sobre la delicada espada de su hermano menor. Un enorme escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Q… Qué crees que estás haciendo, Osomatsu nii-san? – Ya lo estaba poniendo bastante nervioso.

-Creo que… simplemente los entiendo porque sé lo que es sufrir por algo que te es imposible contener. –

-… ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –

-¡Je! Choromatsu… puedes ser tan ingenuo que es desesperante. –

-¿Eh? No te entiendo, explícate… –

Entonces dejó de abrazarlo y retrocedió un paso. Choromatsu miró que su hermano mayor… lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo.

 _-Osomatsu nii-san… -_

-Algún día haré que me entiendas, querido hermano. – Sonrió más. Enseguida comenzó a caminar de regreso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¡Oye, Osomatsu nii-san! – Fue tras él. -¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –

-Te lo explico si me dejas darte tu segundo beso, jeje. –

-Eres un descarado… No creas que olvidaré eso fácilmente. -

-Esa es la idea. –

-¡Idiota! Eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar. –

-Qué bien. Al menos así sabré que tienes algo de mí que jamás vas a olvidar. – Volteó con él y le sonrió con afecto.

-En serio estás loco… -

-¿Tú crees? Y yo que te cuido tanto. Eres tan desagradecido... –

-¡No necesito que me estés cuidando, tonto! – Todo ese tiempo el rubor en su rostro no desapareció.

- _Bien… ya estás actuando como siempre, mi querido Choromatsu. Eso me alegra… -_

•••

Al llegar a la entrada de su hogar, Karamatsu estaba esperándolos.

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos. – Al mayor no le sorprendió mucho que fuera a hacerlo.

-Karamatsu, ¿podemos hablar? Vamos al parque, quiero espabilarme un poco. –

-Ah… Está bien. –

Choromatsu miró cómo se marchaban, un poco confundido. El joven de sudadera roja se giró y le volvió a sonreír.

-Descuida, Choromatsu. Ve a dormir, pronto regresaré contigo. - El menor entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca.

-Cínico… - De inmediato entró a casa. Karamatsu miraba con atención.

•••

Al llegar al parque, se sentaron en la banca más iluminada por un faro de luz.

Pronto ambos comenzaron a fumar.

-Ichimatsu atendió con mucha dedicación tus heridas. –

-¿Hmm? Oh… sí… lo hizo. -

-En serio golpeas mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba. –

-Lo lamento. –

-No importa. Ya te había dicho que no hay problema. Lo hiciste por una muy buena razón. – Le dio una gran bocanada al cigarrillo que se fumaba… y después de exhalar, se levantó con tranquilidad, tiró la colilla del mismo, se volvió a sentar y sorpresivamente se recargó en el hombro del menor, cabizbajo.

-¿Osomatsu? – Preguntó preocupado mientras apagaba su cigarrillo también.

-Karamatsu… acabo de robarle un beso a Choromatsu. – El menor abrió mucho sus ojos, sorprendido.

-… Los labios de Choromatsu… sabían salado… y eran tan suaves, Karamatsu… -

El menor no tenía palabras.

-Él seguramente cree que lo hice porque para mí no es gran cosa… Es muy probable que en éstos momentos esté pensando que sólo estoy burlándome de él… pero nada me importó… Aún así lo hice, Karamatsu… -

El joven de ceño fruncido al principio en serio no supo qué decir… Tenía una ligera sospecha, aunque cuando dijo eso al fin entendió muchas cosas. El trato que le daba no era normal, para empezar… Siempre quería estar a su lado y actuaba algo diferente comparado con el resto, eso todos lo notaban.

… Y esa misma noche el cómo lo defendió con tanta ferocidad.

- _Es como soy con Ichimatsu. –_

La mente de Karamatsu se congeló un par de minutos antes de tener la pertinencia de hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así, Osomatsu? – Es lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-No lo sé. Años… toda la vida… ¿qué importa? –

-Choromatsu no sabe lo que sientes por él, ¿cierto? –

-Claro que no… Si lo supiera me mataría. Pero no es ningún tonto; él sabe que es especial para mí. –

El menor entendió que su situación era mucho más complicada de lo que podía imaginar. Y el cómo se había quebrado el siempre tranquilo e impasible Osomatsu era la prueba inequívoca. Pero… ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué le podía aconsejar?... ¿Que se lo confesara? ¿Que se arriesgara? Karamatsu conocía lo suficiente a su hermano mayor para saber que él nunca estaría dispuesto a arriesgar la integridad de Choromatsu, ni siquiera por algo tan avasallador como lo eran sus propios sentimientos.

-… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – No podía preguntar otra cosa. Al menos… quería saber eso.

-Je, de seguro estás arrugando más las cejas que nunca, ¿verdad? – Dijo eso porque en ningún momento se había apartado de su hombro, por lo que no podía verle el rostro.

-Ésta situación de por sí ya es muy extraña… En verdad… nuestra familia no necesita más de esto ahora, ¿no crees? –

-Osomatsu… -

-Yo pienso como Ichimatsu. Sólo quiero estar a su lado. Estoy seguro que tú también entiendes eso. –

-Sí… -

-Que alguien te ame de la manera en que Ichimatsu nos lo restregó a todos… Eres muy afortunado, Karamatsu. –

-… Sí… lo soy… -

Después de eso, Osomatsu ya no habló más. El menor estaba seguro que él estaba pensando en Choromatsu. Para que alguien como el mayor de los Matsuno buscara consuelo… tenía que ser porque sus sentimientos ya lo habían sobrepasado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Karamatsu… no pudo decir nada tampoco. No porque no quisiera, sino porque sabía que no tenía caso. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la cabeza, algo que Osomatsu siempre hacía con los cinco.

El joven, aunque sin palabras, quiso hacerle saber a su hermano mayor que estaba ahí… Que a pesar de todo, lo entendía y respetaba su manera de pensar.

Osomatsu lo entendió. Se dejó consolar por esa vez.

Pensaba… en los labios de Choromatsu, y el bello rubor que le siguió después. Él no se complicaba pensando por qué sentía eso por él… Lo sabía muy bien.

- _Es adorable. –_ Se dijo, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo sonreír. Aunque pocas veces lo lograba.

- _Sí… estar a su lado es más que suficiente para mí. –_

-Quién sabe, tal vez algún día pueda lograr que mis sentimientos lo alcancen. – Dijo en voz alta. Karamatsu sentía su hombro húmedo, por obvias razones.

-… Creo que si alguien puede lograrlo, ese eres tú, Osomatsu. -

•••

En cuanto los mayores se marcharon, Choromatsu quiso irse directo a dormir. Estaba mentalmente exhausto.

Cuando entró en su habitación vio que los dos menores ya estaban dormidos, pero estaban solos.

- _¿En dónde estará Ichimatsu? –_

Intentó ignorar su ausencia y se puso su pijama. Pero, justo antes de recostarse… se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni un ápice de sueño. No sabía por qué. Había sido un día muy difícil y agitado para él… especialmente cuando Osomatsu…

- _Maldición. -_ Sacudió su cabeza. - _Voy a tener que bloquear eso de mi mente si quiero descansar. -_

Después de quejarse consigo mismo un poco, pensó en dónde podía estar su hermano menor. En eso escuchó algunos maullidos en el tejado y supo exactamente dónde estaba.

Meditó un poco si ir con él o no.

Aún lo sonrojaban las palabras que gritó a los cuatro vientos recargado en el pecho de Karamatsu…

 _-"¡Nada de eso se compara a lo que siento por éste estúpido!…"-_

 _-Ichimatsu… ¿cómo llegaste a quererlo así? Cuando hablé con ustedes hace rato apenas y decías algo. El que habló fue Karamatsu. -_

 _-_ Es verdad. –

- _Creo que es buena oportunidad para preguntarte… -_

\- Un momento _… -_

 _-¿Por qué y para qué quiero saberlo? –_

 _-"No me importa que me odies. No me importa repudiar al mundo entero… Sólo… ¡Quiero estar con él! ¡Sólo eso!" –_

 _-Supongo que ese es un tipo de sentimiento que se da una sola vez en la vida. Pero… ¿por Karamatsu? ¿Realmente tengo tanta curiosidad? Tal vez debería dejar pasar un tiempo antes de hablar con él. Pero no es que pueda evitarlo o algo así… vivimos juntos. –_

Se puso una mano en la frente. - _No puedo dejar de pensar que he sido un hermano terrible para ambos. –_

 _-"Choromatsu… tú eres el mejor hermano que alguien podría desear…" –_

 _-Osomatsu nii-san… -_ Inevitablemente le vino de nuevo a la mente el beso de hace poco.

 _-¡Ahhh! ¡Gran idiota! –_ Casi se jalaba el cabello del disgusto. - _Siempre burlándose de mí. Ya me las pagará… -_

Entonces recordó la manera en la que lo defendió de Karamatsu. En cómo hace casi nada… en la oscura calle, lo abrazó cuando él más lo necesitaba aún sin saberlo.

- _… Presumido. –_ Pensó, sintiendo calor en todo su rostro.

 _-Y bueno, hablando de él… Seguro se mofaría de mí al decir que otra vez estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. Mejor iré con Ichimatsu. -_

•••

Al subir al tejado, Choromatsu vio que el joven despeinado estaba acompañado por un gato negro, al que acariciaba con suavidad. El minino ronroneaba, pero en cuanto miró al recién llegado, retrocedió un poco, receloso.

-¿Choromatsu? –

-Emm, sí, hola. –

-Es raro verte aquí. –

-Es porque es peligroso estar aquí arriba… - No se le ocurrió decir nada más. -¿Puedo acompañarte un rato? No puedo dormir. –

-Sí. En realidad yo tampoco. –

Se sentó a su lado sin hablar. Al mayor siempre le costaba trabajo entablar conversación con su retraído hermano, pero tenía que intentarlo. Lo hizo mientras el menor trataba de hacer que el felino negro se sintiera cómodo de nuevo.

-Creo que no le caigo bien al gato. –

-Yo tampoco tanto como crees. Su persona favorita es Karamatsu. – El joven en pijama miró la expresión de Ichimatsu. En serio costaba creerlo. Tantas emociones que se desenfrenaron ese día y ahora culminaban con la mirada más tierna que Choromatsu había visto en el cuarto Matsuno desde que tenía memoria.

-Entonces… es como tú, ¿verdad? – Ichimatsu volteó a verlo sorprendido.

- _¡¿Por qué rayos dije eso?! No puedo hacer como que hoy no ha pasado nada… -_

-Umm… lo lamento… yo… -

-Está bien, Choromatsu. Tienes razón. – Al mayor le sorprendió su sinceridad.

-Ichimatsu… -

-Sólo… Me agoté de esconderlo por tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? –

-Entiendo. _Entonces por eso te veías tan mal antes… -_

-Oye, Ichimatsu… -

-¿Hmm? –

-¿Por qué… de entre todas las personas del mundo… escogiste a Karamatsu? – Una pregunta bastante tonta para alguien totalmente inexperto en el tema. El muchacho despeinado lo sabía. Aún así, nadie se lo había preguntado de manera tan directa.

Sonrió con nostalgia. -Yo me llegué a hacer la misma pregunta hasta el cansancio. –

-¿Entonces lo sabes? –

Ichimatsu lo pensó con cuidado. Guardó silencio mientras el minino negro se acurrucaba en sus piernas cruzadas.

-Choromatsu… ¿Recuerdas las tonterías que recién dijo Karamatsu hace un rato? –

-… ¿Tonterías? ¿Te refieres a cuando dijo lo especial que eres para él? –

-Sí. Ese montón de cursilerías que sólo Kusomatsu puede decir… -

-¿Hmm? –

-Pues, todo eso que dijo… no se equipara ni un poco a lo que yo siento por él… Creo que ya lo dejé muy en claro ésta noche. - El mayor abrió mucho sus ojos, estupefacto. Podía ver el trabajo que le había costado decir eso, sus mejillas y orejas rojas se lo demostraban.

Ichimatsu era de pocas palabras, pero lo poco que hablaba tenía mucho significado cuando así lo deseaba.

- _Tienes razón. Ya lo demostraste más que suficiente hoy. –_

-Aunque, te diré algo. Lo que él ha hecho por mí no es muy diferente a lo que ha hecho Osomatsu nii-san por ti. –

Esa afirmación… No estaba seguro si tomar esas palabras como algo fortuito; en todo caso no podría. Pensar en eso lo puso muy nervioso.

 _-"Tú eres el mejor, Choromatsu…" –_

 _-… ¿Por qué rayos estaré pensando en eso? Ese idiota y sus desplantes… -_

-¿En qué piensas? Te quedaste callado. –

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No… en nada… -

-Hmm… -

-Lamento haber venido sólo a interrogarte. –

-Está bien, supongo que es mejor ahora que nunca. –

-Ichimatsu… todo lo que dije hoy… -

-No importa, Choromatsu nii-san. Aunque no lo creas, agradezco el cómo te esfuerzas por entender. –

- _Creo que Osomatsu nii-san tuvo mucho que ver en eso… -_

-Ichimatsu. –

-¿Hmm? –

-… ¿Eres feliz? Es decir… ¿Karamatsu… te hace feliz? – Choromatsu creyó que sólo eso necesitaba saber ya.

El menor no requirió pensarlo ni un momento.

-Sí... – Sólo eso respondió.

No necesitaba decir más. La expresión en su rostro lo decía todo y mucho más.

… De nuevo… esa expresión.

 _-Así que eso es estar enamorado. He leído muchos mangas y visto varios doramas que intentan reflejar ese mismo sentimiento… pero nada se compara a verlo frente a frente y en persona… -_

Ichimatsu abrió su corazón más allá de lo que Choromatsu había creído posible. Tanto así que se comenzaba a sentir abrumado.

-Bueno, creo que ya me dio sueño. – Fingió bostezar. -Iré a dormir, ¿no vienes? –

-Sí, te alcanzo en un rato. – El mayor se levantó y le dio la espalda, listo para marcharse, pero antes… quiso decirle una última cosa.

-Ichimatsu… -

-Dime. –

-… Quiero decirte que… ahora veo que yo no soy nadie para interponerme en sus decisiones. Ustedes siempre serán mis hermanos pase lo que pase, por lo que… su felicidad seguirá siendo mi prioridad. Díselo a Karamatsu también. –

-Lo haré, gracias… –

Choromatsu volteó para sonreírle y después se fue. Por fin… una sonrisa después de ese largo día. A Ichimatsu le alegró que sus palabras fueran sinceras. Se quedó contemplando la noche, acariciando al gato negro en su regazo.

- _Así que eres como yo… -_ Pensó mientras escuchaba al minino ronronear. -Creo que te quedaste cómodo conmigo porque ahora tengo impregnado el olor de Karamatsu, ¿cierto? – El felino maulló, casi como si le estuviera dando la razón. El joven despeinado sonrió.

•••

Media hora después, Osomatsu y Karamatsu ya estaban cerca de casa. Curiosamente, los hermanos mayores se sentían más cercanos que nunca; ninguno se imaginó que así sería después de la grave pelea que acababan de tener hace apenas algunas horas.

-Ya es de madrugada, de seguro. –

-Sí… muero de cansancio. – Bostezó el mayor. Entonces, algunos metros de su hogar, Osomatsu pudo ver a Ichimatsu en el tejado.

-Hey, mira quién está ahí. – A Karamatsu se le iluminó la mirada mientras sonreía.

- _Oh, el amor… -_

 _-_ Iré con él. –

-Claro. –

•••

Osomatsu fue directamente a su habitación. Los dos menores estaban dormidos en el extremo derecho del futón, solos.

- _¿Ah? ¿Y Choromatsu? –_ Cuando se lo preguntó, escuchó un estornudo proveniente del balcón.

Se dirigió a donde estaba. Lo encontró sentado y abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Choromatsu? – Él lo miró y rápido volteó hacia otra parte, sin decir nada. Osomatsu, sin pedirle su consentimiento, se sentó a su lado. El menor pudo escuchar algunos quejidos. Era obvio que su cuerpo le dolía.

-¿No puedes dormir? –

-No, ¿y tú? –

-Tengo mucho sueño, pero tampoco puedo. –

-Ya veo. -

Instantes de silencio…

-¿Qué hablaste con Karamatsu? –

El mayor lo pensó un poco. -Hmm… digamos que le abrí mi corazón. –

-¿Eh? ¿Eso qué significa? –

Osomatsu lo miró sin responderle. Otra vez esa mirada tan intensa que ponía a Choromatsu tan nervioso.

Le sonrió y poco después, se puso de pie.

-Está bien, dejémoslo así por ahora. Buenas noches, hermanito. – Y volvió a entrar, el menor se quedó sin habla.

- _¿Qué? ¿Sólo viniste a darme las buenas noches? -_

Choromatsu suspiró. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto le frustraba no entender a su hermano hasta ese momento.

Todo lo que había hecho ese día estaba tan lleno de contradicciones que el joven sentía que su mente colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Se quedó ahí mismo varios minutos tratando de pensar, pero por más que lo intentó, no logró racionalizar nada.

- _Se acabó. Necesito dormir o enloqueceré. –_ Después entró a la habitación también. Osomatsu se había recostado junto a los menores y al parecer ya estaba dormido.

- _Supongo que dormiré en el lugar de Todomatsu hoy. –_ Igual siempre dormía junto a Osomatsu, pensó.

Se recostó con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Ya no quería que le hablara y lo hiciera sentir tan incómodo.

- _Ya hiciste demasiado hoy, Osomatsu nii-san. –_ Se acostó dándole la espalda.

Choromatsu se sentía… intranquilo de una manera muy inusual. Se percató de que estaba siendo demasiado consciente de la presencia del Matsuno mayor.

Todo lo que hizo ese día le cayó como una avalancha…

Al tenerlo a sus espaldas… y tan cerca…

Supo que Osomatsu siempre estaba ahí… siempre estaba con él.

Lo tranquilizaba, lo acompañaba y… lo cuidaba. Sí, lo molestaba mucho y a veces hasta lo fastidiaba, pero lo hacía feliz… y sabía cuánto él se esforzaba para lograrlo.

- _Ser feliz… Después de todo, de eso se trata todo… Por eso le hice esa pregunta a Ichimatsu en primer lugar. –_

Suspiró… Después se giró… y se sorprendió tanto que retrocedió un poco.

Osomatsu estaba despierto, y lo miraba…

-¿Otra vez estás pensando demasiado, cierto? – Le susurró.

- _¿Cómo es que siempre lo sabes? –_ Pensó para sí.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? – Susurró también.

-Emm… -

-¿Te duelen los golpes, verdad? Por eso no puedes dormir. ¿Por qué siempre finges estar bien cuando es obvio que no lo estás? –

-… Choromatsu… -

-Voy a curar tus heridas apropiadamente, ¿me oíste? – Le exigió mientras le tocaba con el dedo índice uno de los moretones de su rostro.

-Auch… duele. –

-¿Lo ves? –

-Bien… dejaré que me cures, pero hasta mañana. –

-¡Osomatsu nii-san! –

-Shh… susurrar en voz alta es como hablar normal, Choro -chan. –

-… No me llames así. –

-Jeje… - Sonrió.

La sonrisa de su hermano mayor. El tercer hermano no lo pudo evitar… se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio.

Un minuto… después dos… Osomatsu no dejaba de verlo.

De repente el menor vio cómo él extendía uno de sus brazos, invitándolo a acercarse.

-Ven aquí, Choromatsu. –

Tenía que haberle dicho que no.

Tenía que reclamarle por su actitud…

Tenía que decirle que era un loco… un sinvergüenza…

Pero no pudo…

De manera inexplicable, al menos para él… fue hacia Osomatsu. Éste lo abrazó, recargándolo en su pecho.

 _-Su corazón… late tan rápido… -_

-Choromatsu… hoy fue un día muy difícil para ti, lo sé. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso… -

- _Tú no hiciste nada… -_

 _-_ Aún así… sé que eres una persona fuerte que sabrá cómo proteger y velar por sus hermanos, como siempre lo has hecho. –

- _No soy tan fuerte… -_

-Confío en ti, porque tú eres el mejor, Choromatsu. Y siempre tendrás a tu nii-san para apoyarte. -

- _Osomatsu nii-san… -_

Su hermano mayor… siempre a su lado… para bien o para mal.

Tal vez no significaba mucho.

Tal vez lo significaba todo.

No quiso pensarlo demasiado, al menos por esa vez. Osomatsu lo envolvió en sus brazos y le besó la frente; el menor se sobrecogió.

Choromatsu nunca lo admitiría, pero él en verdad lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-¿Me abrazas también, Choromatsu? –

Nervioso, lo miró, con su rostro muy cerca del suyo. El mayor sonreía con cariño.

- _¿Por qué no puedo decirte que no? ¿Por qué no puedo enfadarme contigo?... -_

-… Sólo por ésta vez. – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado para no lastimarlo.

-Jeje, por mí está bien. –

Choromatsu por fin estaba tranquilo. Su tensión ya se había desvanecido.

No tardó mucho en dormirse… porque a pesar de todo, sí estaba muy cansado.

Osomatsu no lo soltó en ningún momento. También tenía mucho sueño y el efecto de la pelea por fin se le presentaba de lleno; su cuerpo estaba magullado y muy adolorido.

Choromatsu lo presionó un poco más en sus brazos. Dolía… y sin embargo, desde luego… nada de eso le importaba. El mayor miraba el apacible rostro dormido de su hermano.

El cómo lo hacía sentir su cercanía sólo reafirmaba lo que ya sabía.

- _En verdad te quiero, hermanito. –_

Le besó con dulzura la punta de la nariz.

- _No importa qué, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. –_

Le besó los labios. Él no despertó, pero sonrió inconsciente.

- _No voy a descansar hasta que me ames también, Choromatsu. –_

No mucho después, también se quedó dormido. No dejó de abrazar a su hermano menor, ni éste a él, en toda esa noche.

•••

Anotaciones: Me demoré más de lo que pensaba porque escribí otras cosas aparte de lo anterior, queriendo que fuera parte del mismo capítulo, pero mejor quise terminarlo hasta aquí. Mis ansias de OsoChoro están cubiertas por ahora, además, no quiero escribir más de la cuenta porque… la historia es KaraIchi después de todo. (ñvñ) Como dije anteriormente, es muy difícil escribir esto (x_x), y tal vez la resolución de Choro parezca apresurada, pero con el "factor Osomatsu" todo me parece posible.

Y bueno, ya estoy en la recta final. Ahora sí, debo el romance, mucho mucho romance. Habrá R-18, porque ya lo merecen. XD Hmm, lo estoy advirtiendo porque hay a quienes no les gusta.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo, en serio lo aprecio. ;;w;;


	32. Solos

Esa misma noche, Karamatsu se reunió con el joven en el tejado. De inmediato el gato negro despertó y fue hacia él maullando, pidiendo que lo acariciase. Él lo hizo con gusto.

-Ichimatsu, es muy tarde para estar aquí, pensé que ya estarías durmiendo. –

-No tengo sueño. –

El menor no tardó mucho en contarle a su hermano mayor lo que había hablado con Choromatsu; omitiendo los vergonzosos detalles en donde exponía sus sentimientos por él, claro está. Entre tanto, a pesar de que Karamatsu sí quería contarle acerca de lo que habló con Osomatsu, por esa vez decidió mantenerlo sólo entre hermanos mayores.

-Entiendo… - Suspiró. –Se siente un poco extraño ahora que todos nuestros hermanos lo saben, pero debo decir que me he quitado un gran peso de encima… -

-Sí. –

El minino se recostó en el regazo del segundo hermano, y mientras éste lo acariciaba le lamió la mano. Poco después, se levantó, se estiró un poco y se marchó.

Cuando Karamatsu lo vio irse se dio cuenta de que Ichimatsu estaba mirándolo, sentado en la misma posición de siempre, recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Ichimatsu jamás se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo veía hasta que el propio Karamatsu se lo hacía notar. Ésta vez no fue la excepción, él le mostró una dulce sonrisa y el menor volteó hacia otra parte con el mismo bochorno que el mayor siempre le hacía sentir.

Entonces Karamatsu se puso de pie, se sentó a sus espaldas y movió sus piernas a los lados para poder abrazar a Ichimatsu, estrechando su cuerpo con el suyo.

-Ichimatsu… - Le susurró al oído. El corazón del joven despeinado se aceleró bastante; luchaba para que los nervios no lo traicionaran, cosa que siempre provocaba que se apartara de él. -Lamento haberte preocupado hoy. – Se refería a la pelea con Osomatsu.

-… No es la primera vez que… te veo pelear por mi culpa… - Respondió el menor con un obvio tono de pesar.

El mayor sabía bien de qué hablaba.

-Lo siento mucho. – Lo abrazó con más fuerza. Ichimatsu tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la suya.

- _Incluso yo… también… -_ Al menor le temblaba un poco la mano. El joven de ceño fruncido imaginó a qué se debía. Después de todo, Ichimatsu le había dado la peor paliza que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

-Heh… no te preocupes, my dear. Soy un cabeza dura, ¿recuerdas? – Karamatsu lentamente comenzó a besarle atrás del cuello, el muchacho despeinado estremeció de todo su cuerpo.

-¡Nh!... Idiota… alguien puede despertar. –

-Sorry… es sólo que gimes tan lindo… - Sonrió.

-¡Tch! – Refunfuñó el menor. Karamatsu estaba esperando a que le pegara en el estómago o algo así. O que lo amenazaría con lanzarlo del techo si se pasaba de listo… pero no lo hizo.

-No puedo evitarlo… Kusomatsu… si tú… sigues... – Habló con voz tan baja que apenas lo pudo escuchar.

El mayor no pudo contenerse. Giró de hombros a Ichimatsu para poder estar frente a frente con él y besarlo. Tenía qué…

-Karamatsu… basta… nos van a escuchar… - Intentaba inútilmente detenerlo.

-No puedo… - Se sinceró mientras aumentaba la profundidad de sus besos. -No cuando pareces ser tú quien lo desea tanto… -

Tenía razón.

Había sido un día muy difícil para ambos. En esos momentos se necesitaban y deseaban tanto que ninguno de los dos podía más.

Mientras Karamatsu seguía besando su cuello, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó de estrépito. Metió las manos por debajo de la sudadera del menor y le comenzó a acariciar el abdomen. Ichimatsu inhaló tan abrupto que casi se queda sin resuello.

-Ichimatsu… - El otro sólo podía gemir.

Cuando el mayor deslizó sus grandes manos en el pecho de su hermano, éste se detuvo de repente; retiró sus manos y volvió cubrirlo. Después lo abrazó, muy ansioso.

-No puedo seguir… Si sigo adelante… yo… -

Ichimatsu le cerró la boca con un beso.

-Idiota… Si hicieras algo que no quisiera, te mataría. –

El mayor sonrió, ruborizado por la vehemente mirada del menor.

-… Tienes razón. –

Aquella madrugada ambos jóvenes siguieron besándose hasta que perdieron la noción del tiempo. No hicieron nada más, estaban muy cansados.

Abrazándose, se quedaron dormidos en el tejado.

•••

Poco después de que saliera el sol, el quinto Matsuno subió al tejado y despertó a sus hermanos.

-¡Es peligroso dormir aquí! ¡Despierten! ¡Nii-san y nii-san! –

Ambos despertaron, entumidos y adoloridos. De inmediato notaron que Jyushimatsu no tenía su pijama puesta, es más, estaba vestido como si estuviera listo para salir. Con su pantalón de vestir color café y camiseta amarilla de manga corta con patrones blancos que recordaban a un uniforme de béisbol.

-Jyushimatsu, ¿por qué tienes esa ropa puesta? –

-¿Hmm? ¡Ah! Totty y yo ya nos vamos, sólo vine a despedirme. –

-¿Ah? –

-¿Quieren bajar para despedirse de Totty también? Él no quiere subir. –

-Espera un momento, ¿de qué estás hablando, Jyushimatsu? – Preguntó Ichimatsu, preocupado.

-Bajen y les cuento. ¡Vamos! –

Cuando bajaron, vieron que Todomatsu también estaba vestido, listo para salir. Con su camiseta blanca con corbata y pantalones cortos color rosa y sombrero beige. Llevaba dos maletas a sus costados.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Inquirió el mayor.

-¡Totty consiguió boletos para el campeonato de béisbol en la capital! ¡¿No es genial?! –

-¿Eh? –

-No fue difícil, y yo lo acompañaré, je. –

-¿Pero ahora? ¿No es muy repentino? –

-No, de hecho deberíamos habernos ido hace dos días, pero estábamos muy preocupados para marcharnos. –

-Pero ahora todo está bien, ¿no es así, Ichimatsu nii-san? –

- _¿Cómo es que lo sabes? -_ En respuesta sólo murmuró.

-Jyushimatsu nii-san, debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto. –

-¡Sí! – Antes de salir por la puerta el quinto hermano se lanzó hacia el segundo y cuarto, abrazándolos efusivamente.

-Volveremos la próxima semana. ¡Cuídense mucho! –

-Bye bye. – Se despidió Totty, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-¡Let's go! ¡Béisbol! ¡Muscle muscle! – Gritaba alegre, cargando ambas maletas sin mucho esfuerzo.

Muy animados, los dos menores se marcharon. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu aún estaban procesando lo que estaba pasando mientras los perdían de vista.

-Se fueron… así nada más… -

-¿Aún estaré dormido? – Se preguntó el mayor. Ichimatsu le pellizcó la mejilla.

-¡Ouch! –

-No, estás despierto. – Sonrió con malicia. Karamatsu sonrió también y le acarició una mejilla.

-¿De verdad? Cuando te veo siempre creo estar soñando… - Coqueteó relumbrando. Ichimatsu se ruborizó mucho, sorprendido. Se apartó rápido de él y se adelantó.

-Idiota. –

- _Lindo. –_

•••

Karamatsu subió a la habitación donde dormían para despertar a Osomatsu y Choromatsu. Pero cuando entró vio que el tercer Matsuno estaba curando las heridas de su hermano mayor.

En cuanto lo vio entrar, Choromatsu se asustó y empujó al hermano lastimado.

-… ¡Hey! Me dolió. – Se quejó el mayor fingiendo llorar. -No seas rudo con tu nii-san, Choro -chan. –

-¡No me digas así! Y no es eso… sólo me sorprendí. –

-Me alegra verlos de mejor, my brothers. –

-¿Dónde está Ichimatsu? –

-Se está bañando. –

-¿En verdad durmieron en el tejado? – Preguntó Choromatsu, preocupado. -Es muy peligroso, Karamatsu. –

-Umm, descuida, será la última vez. – Respondió, sonriente porque al fin su hermano menor parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

-Más te vale. –

-Vine a preguntar qué quieren para desayunar. –

-Ah, no es necesario, Karamatsu. Hoy tendré una cita de ensueño con éste chico. – Dijo muy animado el mayor, sonriendo y señalando a un por completo confundido Choromatsu.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Osomatsu nii-san? –

-Hoy es uno de esos días. – Le respondió, sonriéndole alegre. El menor entendió. Cuando le pedía salir significaba que quería estar con él y no se le despegaría en todo el día.

Por alguna razón… ésta vez no se molestó. En parte sabía por qué lo hacía en todo caso.

Suspiró. –Bien. Al menos tus heridas fueron atendidas como es debido. Pero regresaremos antes de que anochezca, ¿oíste? –

-¡Genial! Te llevaré al restaurante más elegante del distrito. ¿Qué te parece? – Se animó efusivo mientras lo abrazaba. Choromatsu no se esforzó en resistirse.

-¿De dónde rayos sacas dinero? –

-Shh, es un secreto. –

-De seguro apostando. No sabes hacer otra cosa. –

-¡Hey! ¿Otra vez difamándome? Eres tan malo con tu querido hermano mayor. –

Mientras discutían, Karamatsu los miraba… confundido y esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa.

•••

Ichimatsu salió de la ducha. Se había puesto ropa fresca; camiseta blanca sin mangas y bermudas grisáceas. Mientras aún se secaba el cabello con una toalla, se dirigió a la cocina, pensando que alguno de sus hermanos, o lo tres, estarían ahí.

Cuando entró sólo estaba Karamatsu, cocinando.

-Oh, Ichimatsu. El desayuno estará en un momento. ¿Quieres té o café? –

-¿Hmm?... Ah… té… -

El mayor lo invitó a sentarse, sirvió el desayuno y el té de ambos y se sentó frente a él en la misma mesa redonda donde siempre comían.

El menor notó que Karamatsu no decía una sola palabra. También que se veía un poco nervioso.

-Karamatsu... –

-… ¿Sí? ¿Qué... qué pasa? –

-¿Dónde están Osomatsu y Choromatsu? – El otro joven se puso más nervioso.

-… Sa… salieron. Regresarán al anochecer. – Entonces Ichimatsu lo entendió.

Con sus padres y sus dos hermanos menores de viaje…

Y con Osomatsu y Choromatsu que estarán afuera todo el día…

Estaban solos…

•••

Camino al restaurante, Osomatsu se veía muy contento. Como ya hacía más calor el mayor vestía una delgada camiseta de manga corta color granate en vez de su típica sudadera roja. Choromatsu, tan llano como siempre, usaba su camiseta de manga larga color verde oscuro con líneas más claras, bien planchada y abotonada.

-Fuiste muy considerado al decir deliberadamente a qué hora regresaríamos, querido hermano. –

-Hmm, bueno… sí… Pienso que se merecen algunas horas de tranquilidad. –

-Ehh… no creo que vayan a estar tranquilos en absoluto. – Choromatsu se sonrojó por sus palabras.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡No lo quería decir de esa forma tan directa! –

-Jeje, mírate… Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – El menor suspiró. Su hermano siempre lo halagaba.

-Y bueno… ya que ahora tengo que pasar todo el día contigo al menos dejaré que cumplas tu palabra y me lleves a un buen restaurante a desayunar. –

- _En realidad no tienes ninguna obligación de pasar el día conmigo, pero me alegra que pienses así. –_

-¡Muy bien, hermanito! Te dije que iríamos al restaurante más elegante y ahí mismo iremos. ¿Qué te parece? – Era mentira, y el menor lo sabía, pero era algo que no le importaba.

-… Supongo que está bien. –

-¡Entonces vamos, Choro -chan! – Dijo alegre mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡No me llames así! –

En ningún momento le pidió que lo soltara.

•••

El segundo y cuarto Matsuno terminaron tranquilamente de desayunar. Ninguno de los dos le dijo gran cosa al otro. Karamatsu le había contagiado la ansiedad a su hermano menor al saberse solos en casa.

El mayor levantó los platos y fue al lavabo.

- _¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?... Creo que el haberme quedado solo con él fue demasiado repentino. No lo esperé en absoluto… -_

De repente sintió una presencia. Ichimatsu estaba detrás de él. Karamatsu volteó y se sorprendió. El joven despeinado estaba muy cerca suyo.

-¿I… Ichimatsu? –

-¿Cómo están tus heridas? ¿Te duelen mucho? –

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! No… no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Aunque tengo mucho calor. Creo que iré a tomar una ducha también. –

-Bien. Iré a comprar más vendajes mientras lo haces. –

-Sí, gracias. –

Era una situación un tanto extraña para ambos. Estaban conscientes de que estaban solos y que lo estarían por varias horas, pero actuaban como si no fuera así en lo más mínimo, al menos por ahora.

•••

Karamatsu se quitó las vendas y, sentado en un banquillo de plástico, empezó a bañarse. Su cuerpo le dolía bastante; los golpes de su hermano mayor habían sido bastante duros. Podía ver los moretones en su piel y no era nada agradable. También algunos rasguños le volvían a sangrar. Ardía en contacto con el agua tibia.

Aunque… no le estaba prestando mucha atención al dolor. No podía dejar de pensar en que estaba solo con Ichimatsu.

 _-Solos… estamos… solos… -_

Entonces escuchó un ruido. Estaban abriendo la puerta. Karamatsu se sobresaltó.

-Karamatsu… - Escuchó a sus espaldas. El corazón del mayor palpitó con violencia.

-¿I… I… Ichi… matsu? –

Cuando giró su cabeza para verlo, vio que traía una bolsa en la mano que luego dejó en el piso. Seguro eran los vendajes nuevos.

El menor se veía sumamente sonrojado… Regresó rápido y tardó un rato en armarse de valor para entrar al cuarto de baño; al final lo hizo.

-V… voy a lavar tu espalda… y no hagas preguntas, ¿oíste? – Dijo de manera agresiva, claro indicio de que estaba muy nervioso. El mayor se percató.

-Okey… - El joven desnudo se giró por completo y se quedó inmóvil. Ichimatsu tomó otro banquillo y se sentó detrás de él. Frotó con jabón una esponja y con suma delicadeza comenzó a refregar la espalda de su hermano, quien intentaba permanecer inerte mientras intentaba sin éxito asimilar la situación.

El joven decaído miraba con pesar los moretones en el cuerpo del mayor. Detestaba verlo herido, pero sabía que lo veía así muchas más veces de lo que habría imaginado.

-Y siempre es por culpa mía… -

-¿Ichimatsu? – El menor dijo lo anterior en voz alta. No se dio cuenta, aunque tampoco le importó.

Para sorpresa del otro, el muchacho despeinado recargó la frente en su espalda.

-Lo lamento, Karamatsu… - Para éste, que su pequeño hermano hiciera tal cosa lo estremeció mucho.

-De verdad lo lamento… Sé que te duele y… también sé que yo soy el único culpable. -

La humildad y sinceridad en las palabras de su querido Ichimatsu provocaron que él perdiera el pudor. Giró su cuerpo para verlo de frente y con su mano mojada acarició con suavidad la mejilla del menor.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Le dijo con un tono de voz muy suave. -Tú no necesitas disculparte por nada. – Lo miró con cariño. -Yo… haría lo que fuera por ti, Ichimatsu… -

Sus palabras y la tierna mirada de Karamatsu llenaron al menor de unas ansias irrefrenables de abrazarlo. No se contuvo y lo hizo.

-¡E… Espera! Ichimatsu, te estoy mojando la ropa. –

-Cállate, no me importa. –

 _-Ichimatsu_ … - Lo abrazó de vuelta, sonriente.

-… Dime si te duele que te abrace. – El mayor no le respondió a eso. En cambio, con su mano lo hizo levantar la barbilla, y lo besó.

El joven ahora con su ropa húmeda sintió los labios de su hermano; estaban muy húmedos. Su cabello goteaba y le mojaba el rostro.

No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de lo obvio… Karamatsu estaba desnudo e Ichimatsu se había puesto a sí mismo en una situación demasiado comprometedora.

Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso.

Besar los labios de Karamatsu era como una adicción para él. Jamás se atrevería a decírselo pero el cómo lo correspondía era respuesta suficiente. Su lengua perdía toda su fuerza y sólo dejaba que él jugueteara con ella usando la suya.

Tampoco se lo decía, pero a Karamatsu le fascinaban sus reacciones; también cómo mordía sus labios de vez en vez. A veces incluso le dolía pero eso le excitaba todavía más.

Y hablando de excitación…

El mayor metió las manos debajo de la camiseta mojada de Ichimatsu, a éste se le fue el aliento. La estaba levantando, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus costados. Despegaron sus labios y el joven de largas pestañas se la quitó por completo; desvelando la suave y pálida piel que a Karamatsu le gustaba tanto admirar.

-Ichimatsu… - Susurró mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos y le comenzaba a besar lentamente el cuello y los hombros. El menor intentaba no gemir pero era imposible.

Cuando se separaron un poco, Ichimatsu pudo ver con claridad en la entrepierna de Karamatsu que efectivamente estaba excitado. Éste último lo notó y se avergonzó un poco.

-Lo siento… yo… -

Sin previo aviso, el menor le cubrió la boca.

-Está bien. Yo… yo tam… bién… - Respondió casi susurrando, tan abochornado que parecía que el vapor en el ambiente salía de él.

Al mirarlo de esa manera… Karamatsu llegó a su límite.

Se levantó con rapidez, asustando a Ichimatsu. Tomó un cubo con agua y se lo echó encima para quitarse la espuma restante. Después tomó una toalla y se la puso en la cabeza.

Sin siquiera secarse, tomó de la mano a su hermano y salieron de ahí. Sus pies mojaron el pasillo.

Karamatsu lo dirigió a la sala de estar y frente al sofá. Luego le soltó la mano.

-Ichimatsu… - Habló con firmeza mientras lo sostenía de los hombros.

-Sé que esto lleva tiempo… y que no podemos hacer nada así como así, pero… ya no puedo más. Necesito sentirte… al menos un poco… – Ichimatsu no supo cómo reaccionar…

-Quiero tocarte… ¿puedo? - Lo único que el menor sentía era su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que creía estarlo escuchando a través de un estetoscopio.

Karamatsu… sosteniendo sus hombros con esas masculinas manos, con la toalla en la cabeza… con el cabello mojado y alborotado, con gotas de agua descendiendo lentamente por su rostro y por todo su torneado y excitado cuerpo desnudo… respirando con intensidad…

Mirándolo de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo…

Era… demasiado sensual…

¿Desde cuándo Ichimatsu lo veía de esa forma? No lo sabía, pero también sentía con desesperación enormes deseos de tocarlo.

Tampoco pudo más.

Ichimatsu tomó la toalla y se la quitó de la cabeza con brusquedad. Después la lanzó al piso.

-¡¿Ichimatsu?!… -

En cuanto la toalla tocó el suelo, Ichimatsu lamió su cuello mojado. Karamatsu se paralizó.

El joven semi-desnudo pegó su cuerpo con el de su hermano, sintiendo la rigidez en su entrepierna, el mayor también sintió la de él. Miraba sus magulladuras y algunos cortes en consecuencia de aquella pelea. Inhaló lento al mismo tiempo que, casi inconscientemente, empezó a lamer cada corte que veía que sangraba.

La sangre de Karamatsu…

Odiaba tener que verla de nuevo… y sin embargo ahí estaba él, apropiándose de ella, lamiéndola y sintiendo su sabor característico.

A Karamatsu se le erizó la piel.

La lengua de Ichimatsu quemaba como fuego al roce con sus heridas. A pesar de que sí le dolía no era desagradable. También usaba sus manos para acariciar su piel con tanto cuidado como podía. Su toque era tan suave y cálido que hacían al mayor contraer su cuerpo con fruición.

Miró que su hermano estaba agachándose cada vez más. Cuando lo hizo por completo ya estaba hincado y lamiendo sus piernas… sus caderas… Seguía acariciándolo con sus dedos también. Karamatsu respiraba cada vez más rápido.

Su virilidad palpitaba. El menor lo vio… Y cómo no verlo…

Entonces… Ichimatsu decidió que quería saborearlo completo. Tomó su miembro con la mano, estimulándolo apenas un poco, pero fue suficiente para hacer al mayor jadear.

-¡Gh! I… chimat… su. – Dijo intermitente.

-Karamatsu… si te lastimo, me detendré. Voy a hacerlo. – Estaba nervioso, obviamente nunca había hecho eso antes.

-Sí… hazlo… - Pidió el ansioso y agitado joven.

Comenzó lamiendo la punta. La ventaja de que fuera un hombre es que tenía una leve idea de lo que le podía gustar. Además sabía de antemano que todo el falo era sensible.

Lamía todo su miembro en orden ascendente. Era grande… era difícil… era extraño… pero era por Karamatsu.

Su sabor… su olor… su sensación… Todo lo extasiaba tanto que ya estaba mojando su ropa interior.

Luego lo metió en su boca. Succionaba y lo volvía a introducir tanto como era capaz de soportar, lo sacaba y volvía a lamer. También usaba sus manos para excitarlo más.

No era consciente de ello, pero en verdad estaba poniendo todo su empeño. Cosa que rindió sus frutos.

Para Karamatsu la experiencia era nueva y no podía ser mejor. Sabía que Ichimatsu era muy erótico y verlo entregándole su primera felación lo confirmaba con creces.

Esas expresiones cuando lo lamía lo volvían loco. El propio esfuerzo y placer hacían lagrimear al hermano menor. El mayor le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos en un auto-reflejo.

No mucho después sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Un poco pronto… pero no le importó gran cosa, puesto que ya se había estado conteniendo demasiado hasta ese día.

-¡Nh! Ichi… matsu… Ahh… - Apenas podía hablar. Estaba a punto de terminar; y el menor aún lo tenía dentro de su boca. -¡I… chi… matsu! Sácalo, ¡sácalo! – Apenas alcanzó a hacerlo a un lado. Expulsó su esencia con rapidez y terminó derramándose un poco en la boca y el rostro de Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu se azaró mucho. Rápido fue por la toalla en el suelo y tan avergonzado como su rostro demostraba se hincó y lo limpió. Ichimatsu se veía muy tranquilo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no quería… -

-Entonces… - Lo interrumpió. -¿Lo hice… bien? – Preguntó con pena, mientras se lamía de los labios el producto del deleite de su hermano mayor.

Karamatsu abrió sus ojos con estupefacción. Apenas podía creer cuán atrayente era Ichimatsu. Su mirada incluso le parecía lasciva.

- _Tan… sexy… -_

Se lanzó hacia él, recostándolo en el suelo. De inmediato lo besó apasionado… profundo… casi desesperado.

-Awesome… you did it awesome… -

Lo acariciaba hasta donde sus manos alcanzaban. Quería sentir su tersa piel, embriagarse con su olor, con el sabor de sus labios… con todo.

Lamió su cuello, sus orejas, sus pezones, uno por uno… De nuevo, la pasión que desprendía Karamatsu hacía que Ichimatsu se quedara en blanco y se perdiera en el éxtasis que significaba ser tocado por él.

-Ahh… Ka… ra… Ka… ramatsu… - Su nombre se escapaba de sus labios. Ichimatsu sabía que deseaba a su hermano, pero no sabía qué tanto hasta que le puso las manos encima.

El joven de ceño fruncido jadeaba con bríos, acariciaba sus pezones mientras lamía su abdomen.

Luego le quitó lentamente el short y la ropa interior. El menor no opuso resistencia.

Karamatsu contempló la erección en su hermano. Le parecía muy bello; no podía controlar su creciente deseo por él.

Ichimatsu por su parte, recostado ahí… y mirando a Karamatsu sobre él con esa extraña mezcla de ternura y lujuria en sus ojos…

El bochorno se hizo inevitable. Se colocó en posición fetal, sonrojado.

-¿Ichimatsu? – Él no respondió.

Karamatsu pensó que… tal vez le habían llegado recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvieron en esa posición, en el hotel. Eso lo inquietó.

Se retiró un poco de él y se sentó a su lado, recargado en el sofá. Al menor le extrañó eso, pero pensó que era por su causa. Miró que Karamatsu había cambiado su semblante; repentinamente se veía nervioso y preocupado.

-¿Kara… matsu? –

-Estoy dejándome llevar de nuevo, Ichimatsu. ¿Y si no me puedo contener? ¿Qué pasará si te lastimo? Jamás me lo perdonaría… –

Ichimatsu se incorporó y fue gateando hasta Karamatsu, le abrió las piernas y se sentó en medio, tan cerca que incluso rozaban sus partes íntimas. Luego lo abrazó, recargando la mejilla en el rígido hombro de su hermano mayor.

-No seas estúpido, Kusomatsu. – Runruneó en su cuello. -Que me hagas sentir tan nervioso no tiene nada de malo, eso creo. – Al mayor le aliviaron sus palabras, a la vez que encendían un figurado interruptor en él.

-Ichimatsu… – Ambos se miraron… y sonrieron. Karamatsu lo besó, lamió sus labios y su barbilla, su hermano gimió y tensó su cuerpo.

-Ichimatsu, arrodíllate un poco. – El menor se confundió, pero aceptó cambiar de posición. Se puso de rodillas y de piernas abiertas rodeando al joven de cejas fruncidas. Sus pezones quedaron a la altura del rostro del mayor; éste último empezó a lamerlos y a besarlos con tantas ansias que el sonido de sus besos podía escucharse por toda la habitación. Mientras lo hacía acariciaba la tersa espalda de su hermano menor, quien jadeaba y contraía su cuerpo con tanto gozo que casi parecía delirar.

Entonces, Karamatsu palpó con ambas manos los suaves glúteos de Ichimatsu, tomándolo inadvertido, él saltó de la impresión y de inmediato lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, ¿te asusté? –

-… N… No importa. – Respondió, soltándolo de su agarre.

-No te preocupes, no haré nada que no quieras. Me detendré cuando tú me lo digas. ¿… Puedo continuar? – Ichimatsu asintió con la cabeza, nervioso y deseoso al mismo tiempo.

Volvieron a unir sus bocas.

Inmersos en sus besos apasionados, Karamatsu tomó el miembro del menor con su mano derecha, moviéndola de arriba a abajo, excitándolo mucho más. Con su mano izquierda seguía acariciando sus posaderas, pasando los dedos entre la hendidura en medio de ellas, acercándose con cada caricia cada vez más a la entrada de su cuerpo.

Ichimatsu estaba demasiado agitado por tan íntimo contacto y separó sus labios de los de su hermano.

-Ichimatsu… –

-… Está… bien. – Le dijo con dificultad. -… S… sigue. –

Al tener su consentimiento, aunado a ese bello gesto tímido y placentero que exhibía... Karamatsu ya no se iba a detener por nada. Tomó líquido pre-seminal de Ichimatsu frotando su glande y con su dedo medio empezó a acariciar suavemente aquel umbral inexplorado en su hermano. El menor sentía que todo su cuerpo crispaba.

El mayor volvió a besarlo mientras lo seguía acariciando. Al mismo tiempo no dejaba de estimular su erguida virilidad, de besar y lamer su pecho, sus hombros y de nuevo sus labios.

Entonces introdujo un poco el dedo. Ichimatsu se asustó, y como aún besaba a Karamatsu, lo terminó mordiendo con fuerza.

-¡Karamatsu!… - Exclamó preocupado, pero los ojos lascivos de su hermano le dijeron que no había ningún problema; aún cuando un hilo de sangre descendía de la comisura de sus sonrientes labios mordidos.

-Descuida, lo haré muy despacio. Bésame, Ichimatsu. – Éste sentía que estaba a la merced de su libidinoso hermano mayor. Obedeció y lo volvió a besar, saboreando la sangre en la herida que él mismo había provocado.

Todo a continuación fue un frenesí de placeres que eran nuevos para Ichimatsu. Besándolo, siendo tocado por él de formas que nunca antes había experimentado. El dedo de Karamatsu entró más. Se sentía extraño, incluso incómodo, pero sabía que eso no era nada en comparación a lo que tendría que soportar más adelante.

Sin embargo… poco a poco la sensación se fue haciendo más deleitosa. Tanto que estaba perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas, ayudándolo sin saber a que su dedo entrara más profundo en él. Cuando el mayor introdujo otro dedo, Ichimatsu alzó la voz por el dolor y agitado lo volvió a abrazar, pero ésta vez Karamatsu no se detuvo.

-Ichimatsu… Ichimatsu… - Jadeaba con él. Sus dos manos ocupadas se movían cada vez más y más.

-Ahh, Kara… Karamatsu… me vengo... Nh…. ¡Ahh!… - Cada vez respiraba más rápido, jadeando con su frente recargada en la de él… Incluso comenzaba a mover las caderas. El clímax estaba cerca. Karamatsu se maravillaba con las hermosas expresiones de su hermano.

De pronto, el dedo medio de Karamatsu llegó a una zona que hizo a Ichimatsu alcanzar el éxtasis y gritar en una placentera explosión que lo hizo arquear y tensar su espalda. La esencia de Ichimatsu se derramó en la mano del mayor y el abdomen de ambos.

El joven despeinado se agotó. Se dejó caer en Karamatsu, quien también se había cansado.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento, el menor por fin habló.

-Te ensucié, lo siento. – Karamatsu sonrió, mientras se lamía de la mano su semilla blanquecina. Ichimatsu se sonrojó.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? –

-Probarte. It's delicious… - Respondió pervertido. La vergüenza que Ichimatsu sintió provocó que se separara de él y se pusiera de pie.

- _Sí, mi culpa… -_ Pensó Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu levantó la toalla y se la lanzó al mayor.

-Límpiate. –

-Está bien, gracias. –

El menor recogió sus ropas.

-Oye, Ichimatsu. –

-¿Hmm? –

-Te amo. – El menor abrió mucho sus ojos. Cuando él le decía eso… se paralizaba, tanto su cuerpo como su voz. Ésta vez no fue la excepción. Sólo volteó hacia otra parte, con su rostro rojo.

Karamatsu, un poco decepcionado, también se puso de pie. Lo volvió a abrazar, besándole la mejilla.

-¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos de nuevo? –

-B… bien… - Sorpresivamente, había dicho que sí. El joven de largas pestañas se sintió muy feliz.

•••

Tal como Choromatsu había dicho, él y su hermano mayor regresaron al atardecer. Venían caminando por la calle sin prisa.

-¡Uff! Comimos demasiado. –

-Es tu culpa por comprar el paquete de snacks más grande que tenían en el cine aún cuando desayunamos muy bien. –

-Qué te puedo decir… me gusta consentirte. – El avergonzado menor no respondió.

De pronto, casi al doblar a la esquina para entrar a la calle que llevaba a su hogar, pudieron escuchar el sonido de una guitarra.

-¿Lo escuchas? –

-Sí, sin duda es Karamatsu. –

Algo entrometidos, quisieron ir a ver, cuidando de que no los vieran, porque sabiendo de dónde venía el sonido, era seguro que Karamatsu había subido al tejado e Ichimatsu estaría con él.

Escucharon con atención mientras los veían allá arriba.

Karamatsu estaba tocando muy bien, ninguno recordaba que fuera tan hábil con la guitarra. También estaba cantando… La letra era muy cursi, ambos hermanos espías lo notaron demasiado claro. Sin embargo, no estaba usando ese tono de voz "cool" que solía usar siempre que cantaba. Ahora vocalizaba de una manera más normal y mucho más melódica.

-Quién lo diría, mi hermanito en verdad tiene talento. –

-Sí. –

Aunque, esa letra tan melosa era bastante incómoda de escuchar.

-El Ichimatsu de antes lo lanzaría del tejado sin dudar. – Dijo Choromatsu.

-No sé, yo creo que a Ichimatsu siempre le gustó eso de él pero sólo hasta ahora puede ser sincero con Karamatsu y consigo mismo. Es decir, míralo… - Choromatsu lo miró con detenimiento.

Sus pálidas mejillas parecían dos melocotones maduros, tan rojizos que los distinguía muy bien ahí abajo donde estaba. No le despegaba sus ojos de encima a Karamatsu, que al tener un espectador, y más que nada, que ese espectador fuera la persona que más amaba, lo hacían cantar con mucho más ánimo y alegría.

Choromatsu sonrió. -¿Quién lo diría?... La persona más sombría que conocemos, junto a la persona más resplandeciente que conocemos… Es tan extraño… -

-… Yo creo que es maravilloso. – Habló suavemente Osomatsu, su hermano menor lo vio, mirándolos con una expresión tierna y melancólica.

Ese semblante en el mayor… Choromatsu no se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarlo, hasta que Osomatsu se percató y se lo hizo notar.

-Je, no te pongas celoso, querido Choromatsu. Tú también eres maravilloso. –

-¿Quién está celoso, inútil hermano mayor? –

-Jaja, qué rudo. – Le sonreía. Y aunque se obligaba a obviarlo, el corazón del tercer Matsuno palpitaba con vigor.

-Oye, Choromatsu. – Lo llamó el mayor mientras posaba la mano en su hombro. -¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al parque un rato? Aún tengo ganas de caminar. –

El joven de camiseta a cuadros entendió la razón a la perfección. Quería dejarlos solos más tiempo.

-Está bien. – Aceptó sin más.

Se alejaron por el lado contrario. La voz de Karamatsu aún pudo escucharse a la distancia un poco más.

Continuó cantando un rato. Después simplemente ambos hermanos se quedaron recargados el uno con el otro hasta que anocheció.

Esa tarde de verano fue el momento más íntimo que pudieron compartir Ichimatsu y Karamatsu en aquella temporada.

•••

Sus padres regresaron de su viaje al día siguiente. Y cinco días después, los Matsuno menores, así que difícilmente pudieron quedarse a solas sin levantar sospechas.

Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu pasaban más tiempo juntos últimamente desde que Karamatsu e Ichimatsu habían consolidado su relación. Para el quinto hermano era normal, puesto que él se podía llevar muy bien y mantener bastante entretenidos a cualquiera de los cinco, pero para el sexto Matsuno era un poco más difícil puesto que su personalidad sagaz y sofisticada contrastaba sobremanera con la explosiva energía e impetuosidad de Jyushimatsu.

Sin embargo, ambos compaginaban bastante bien el uno con el otro.

Cuando regresaron de su viaje, ambos tuvieron varias anécdotas divertidas qué contar. Además, les sirvió para acercarse mutuamente. Todos veían que se llevaban mejor que nunca. El quinto hermano estaba muy feliz, todo estaba bien… o así fue al principio.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que regresaron y Jyushimatsu notó que su segundo hermano mayor se iba todas las mañanas, temprano; regresaba pasado el mediodía, a veces incluso más tarde. Al principio no cuestionó nada, después de todo, los seis salían sin decir a dónde de vez en cuando, y como Ichimatsu no se veía preocupado, supuso que no había problema.

Pero eso cambió cierto día.

•••

A finales de Julio, un caluroso día de verano, repentinamente Karamatsu pidió reunirse a todos sus hermanos. Tenía un anuncio que hacer.

Jyushimatsu observó a todos curiosos, preguntándose qué pasaba, pero Ichimatsu se miraba muy calmado, aunque… a la vez cabizbajo.

•••

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Osomatsu sonaba algo alterado.

-Lo necesito, tanto el dinero como la experiencia. –

-¿Cuándo lo decidiste? – Preguntó un más prudente pero aún preocupado Choromatsu.

-Ayer aceptaron mi solicitud, empezaré en tres días, pero me iré mañana para poder instalarme. –

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo será? –

-Two months, o eso se prevé. –

Jyushimatsu miraba a su hermano mayor. La expresión en el joven despeinado lo decía todo.

Ichimatsu entre tanto, recordó cómo Karamatsu le dio la noticia.

•••

La noche anterior era calurosa, como todos los veranos. El segundo Matsuno invitó al cuarto a caminar un rato al parque cercano a su hogar. De paso compraron un par de bebidas frías en una máquina expendedora.

Ambos llevaban ropas frescas, shorts y camiseta de manga corta. Con el calor que hacía era normal. Cuando se sentaron en una de las bancas, Ichimatsu no perdió un instante en comenzar a hablar.

-Te ves con cara de que quieres decirme algo. –

-¿Hmm? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – El menor tocó con su dedo índice el entrecejo de su hermano.

-Tus cejas se ven más fruncidas de lo normal. – Karamatsu sonrió. Pensó en lo bien que lo conocía.

-Je, tienes razón. –

-¿Y bien? ¿Te dieron el empleo? – El joven de ceño fruncido ya le había expresado anteriormente a Ichimatsu sus deseos de conseguir trabajo. Por eso había estado saliendo todas las mañanas.

-Sí me lo dieron, es sólo que… - Su expresión se veía afligida.

-¿Qué cosa? Vamos, sin rodeos, Kusomatsu. –

-Tendré que irme un tiempo. – En cuanto escuchó eso a Ichimatsu se le estrujó el corazón y sintió un pesado escozor en la garganta.

-Lo más probable es que nada más sean un par de meses. Sólo seré un pasante pero aceptaron pagarme el sueldo de un aprendiz. Ese hombre es un publicista muy reconocido y es una buena oportunidad. –

El menor intentó no sonar desanimado… por él.

-Ja, debiste haberlo impresionado en la entrevista. – Ichimatsu esperaba que su hermano mayor destellara por el cumplido… Estaba siendo lo más positivo que podía, pero irónicamente era Karamatsu el que se veía más… triste.

-¿Por qué esa cara? Deberías estar feliz. – El menor desvió su mirada.

-Esperaba no tener que salir de la ciudad. –

-No se puede hacer nada… no tiene caso lamentarse. – Por fuera decía eso, pero por dentro se sentía desolado… Le tomó un gran sorbo a su bebida en un inútil intento por ocultar cómo le temblaban los labios.

-Ichimatsu. –

-¿Qué? – Volteó a verlo de nuevo, y se sorprendió mucho. Karamatsu estaba llorando y haciendo pucheros casi como un niño pequeño.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Kusomatsu? –

-Es que… no me quiero separar de ti… - Gimoteó. Sus palabras casi hicieron a Ichimatsu sucumbir… pero tenía que ser fuerte… Al menos por esa vez.

Estiró el brazo y con su dedo pulgar limpió las cálidas lágrimas de su hermano.

-No seas tonto, sólo son dos meses. – Karamatsu lo abrazó efusivo.

-Dos meses es demasiado, my love. – Ichimatsu se abochornó demasiado, e hizo lo que siempre hacía en esas situaciones. Lo empujó bruscamente.

-¡Idiota! Estamos en público. –

-Es de noche, aquí no hay nadie. –

-¡No importa! –

-Heh… ok, ok… -

Guardaron silencio unos momentos mientras terminaban sus bebidas. Ichimatsu intentaba asimilar la noticia. No era fácil. La primera vez que Karamatsu se marchó, el joven despeinado la pasó muy mal. Y el mayor, pensaba también que ya antes le había prometido no volverse a ir… y sentía que estaba traicionando a su palabra. Pero era necesario… Todo lo que Karamatsu hacía siempre era por el bien de su querido Ichimatsu…

El menor pensaba igual. Siempre y cuando supiera dónde estaría y que tuviera plena seguridad de que regresaría a su lado… estaba dispuesto a esperarlo el tiempo necesario.

-Kusomatsu… -

-Dime. –

-Prométeme que vas a regresar… - Karamatsu se sorprendió, sin embargo, sabía bien por qué decía eso. No le importó que estuvieran en la calle y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Lo haré. Voy extrañarte tanto... Ichimatsu… Prometo llamarte todos los días. –

-No tienes que hacer eso, tonto. –

-Quiero hacerlo aún así… - De los grandes ojos del menor ya brotaban irremediables lágrimas. No podía evitarlo… Karamatsu pudo escuchar los sollozos. Se separó de él un poco para poder besarlo. El menor ya no se opuso… Por un momento olvidó que estaban en público, para él sólo existían ellos dos.

-Ichimatsu… cuando vuelva, por favor ten una cita conmigo. –

- _¿Una cita? –_ Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero era cierto que jamás habían tenido una cita realmente como pareja.

-… Está bien… _También voy a extrañarte… no sabes cuánto… -_

•••

Anotaciones: ¿Cansados de que Kara se vaya? Descuiden, es la última vez (aunque también necesaria). Tampoco se alargará demasiado, no se preocupen.

Ok, segunda vez que escribo algo hard. Es complicado… x_x, tienes que hacer que no se lea vulgar a la vez que no lo debes hacer parecer un libro de anatomía. XD (Mis respetos para quienes no se les dificulta y les sale más natural) Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal. Mil disculpas por los errores que seguramente cometí.

He tenido en mi cabeza la cita que van a tener desde antes de escribir el fic. No saben las ansias que me dan, jeje.

Ya sólo resta escribir el último capítulo, y el epílogo… sólo que no sé si los voy a publicar el mismo día, o depende de qué tan largos queden uno y otro.

De nuevo, mil gracias por su paciencia, y por haber leído hasta éste punto. También por los hermosos reviews que me dejan. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta cada vez que los leo. En serio lo agradezco mucho. TwT


	33. Avanzar

La mañana que se marchó, Ichimatsu intentaba verse lo más calmado posible. Incluso miró empacar a Karamatsu, sentado como siempre junto a la ventana. Se burlaba de su dolorosa vestimenta. Le decía que si lo veían con eso de seguro lo iban a echar a patadas de aquella empresa.

Su hospedaje estaba arreglado. Se quedaría en dormitorios que la misma corporación proporcionaba, así no se preocuparía por pagar el alquiler.

-Repíteme para qué necesitas dinero, Kusomatsu. –

-Es un secreto. –

-¡Tch!... Así que al final no vas a decírmelo. Bueno… tampoco me importa tanto como crees. – El mayor sabía que mentía, pero no le dijo nada.

Osomatsu entró a la habitación y se cruzó de brazos.

-No puedo creer que de verdad te vas a largar, Kusomatsu. –

-Será por poco tiempo, aniki. – Le respondió respetuosamente.

-¡Ja! No seas tan formal, hermano. Tú no me preocupas… el que me preocupa es a quien vas a dejar aquí. –

-¡Osomatsu nii-san! – Levantó la voz el menor, en un intento por hacerlo dejar de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichimatsu? No me digas que ya tan pronto se te olvidó que la última vez que Kusomatsu se fue tú casi te… - El cuarto hermano fue corriendo hacia él y le cubrió la boca con ambas manos. El indiscreto Osomatsu no se molestó.

-¡Cierra la boca! Éste tonto no necesita saber nada de eso. –

-Aniki… - Llamó el segundo Matsuno, como si no hubiera visto ni escuchado nada. El primero y el cuarto miraron cómo Karamatsu se inclinaba con mucho respeto frente al mayor.

-Por favor… cuiden de Ichimatsu en mi ausencia. –

- _Karamatsu… -_

El menor soltó a Osomatsu, impresionado por tal muestra de humildad.

El hermano mayor se acercó a Karamatsu y le acarició la cabeza.

-Te lo prometo. Pero más te vale regresar sano y salvo, ¿escuchaste? – Le pidió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, hermano! – El joven respetuoso le sonrió también. Ichimatsu no sabía ni qué pensar. Supuso que era una situación inherente respecto a ser los hermanos mayores.

Sus tres hermanos restantes entraron un minuto después. De inmediato Jyushimatsu se lanzó hacia aquel que pronto se iría. Ambos terminaron en el piso.

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! ¡No puedo creer que te vas a ir otra vez! – Le dijo sonriente pero triste al mismo tiempo. Tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos.

-Oh, my little Jyushimatsu. Don't worry, no será por mucho tiempo. –

-No vayas a dimitir. Esfuérzate, Karamatsu nii-san. – Le dijo Choromatsu con el debido honorífico. -Lo más probable es que yo sea el siguiente en conseguir empleo, con lo holgazanes que son nuestros hermanos… – Osomatsu lo tomó del cuello con su antebrazo.

-¡Jaja! ¡Puede que no, hermanito! Tal vez incluso yo lo consiga antes que tú. – Al tercer hermano le sorprendió bastante la seguridad con la que el mayor afirmó tal cosa.

-¡Ja! – Rio nervioso. - Conociéndote… si es que llegas a conseguirlo, te despedirían enseguida. –

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres probarme, Choro -chan? –

-¡No me digas así! Y no me molestaría hacerlo. –

-¡Bien! ¡Hazlo! –

-¡Pues bien, eso haré! –

-¡Bien! –

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?! – Interrumpió Todomatsu, quien menos soportaba ver discutir a sus hermanos. -Estamos aquí para desearle buena suerte a Karamatsu nii-san. ¡No discutan tonterías! –

-Lo sentimos, Totty. – Respondieron ambos, arrepentidos. No estaban discutiendo serios o molestos, pero sabían que Totty tenía razón.

Todomatsu se acercó a Karamatsu y le entregó una pequeña caja.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué es ésto, Todomatsu? –

-Tómalo, es un regalo, para desearte suerte. – Al mayor le brillaron los ojos. -Vamos, ábrelo. – Cuando lo abrió, nadie lo podría creer. Era un smartphone, y no era de modelo atrasado.

-¡Todomatsu! ¡¿De dónde sacaste dinero para eso?! – Exclamó el tercer Matsuno. El sexto sólo sonrió con la misma perspicacia de siempre.

-Jeje, tengo mis métodos. –

-Todomatsu, ¿estás seguro? – Preguntó Karamatsu, algo incrédulo todavía.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Pero promete llamarnos, ¿sí? –

-Muchas gracias… - No supo qué más decir. No esperaba un regalo así.

-¡Vaya! Ahora Totty ya nos hizo quedar mal a todos, jaja. – Se burló Osomatsu.

Los hermanos estaban cerca de Karamatsu mientras éste terminaba de empacar, dándole ánimos y deseándole suerte. Ichimatsu se quedó rezagado en la esquina de la habitación. No podía evitar sentir una molesta opresión en su pecho. Pronto el joven de ceño fruncido notó su ausencia.

-¿Ichimatsu? – Lo llamó. Justo antes de que éste pudiera decir otra cosa, su madre entró a la habitación.

-¿Karamatsu? El taxi ya llegó. –

-Sí mamá, gracias. –

Y… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya todos estaban en la puerta de su hogar, despidiendo al segundo Matsuno. Mamá y papá le expresaron sus buenos deseos, dándole ánimos.

-Cuídate mucho, Karamatsu nii-san. – Dijo el menor de los seis.

-Sí, lo haré. Ustedes también. -

-No olvides llamarnos, ¿de acuerdo? – Pidió Osomatsu.

-No lo olvidaré, hermano. –

-¡Vuelve pronto, nii-san! ¡Esfuérzate, muscle muscle! –

-Seguro, my little Jyushimatsu. – Respondió el mayor levantando el pulgar.

-Por lo que más quieras, no uses esa camiseta mientras estés trabajando. – Choromatsu le señaló eso porque vestía su brillante camiseta azul sin mangas que tenía su propio rostro estampado en ella.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –

-Por favor, no me hagas decirlo. –

-Oh… está bien. –

Karamatsu después volteó con Ichimatsu, quien estaba en el extremo izquierdo. Él no decía nada, ni siquiera lo miraba.

Pero el muchacho de ceño fruncido de ninguna manera se iba permitir irse sin despedirse de él. No le importó que todos estuvieran ahí, inclusive sus padres.

Se acercó a Ichimatsu y lo abrazó efusivamente, sorprendiendo a toda su familia. Ichimatsu se paralizó al principio.

-Regresaré pronto. Te amo. – Le susurró al oído, muy bajo para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo. Ichimatsu se quebró. Lo abrazó de vuelta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y así, con sus ojos llorosos pero con una cálida sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, Karamatsu se marchó.

•••

La primera semana, Karamatsu llamó por teléfono sin falta cada noche. Llamaba al celular de Totty para que Ichimatsu pudiera hablar en privado con él. Normalmente se iba al tejado.

Pero la noche del séptimo día, el segundo hermano se escuchaba más cansado de lo normal, así que el cuarto acortó la llamada. Todomatsu pudo escuchar un poco de esa conversación cuando Ichimatsu entró a la habitación para regresarle su aparato.

-Será mejor que duermas. También tengo sueño, dormiré temprano hoy también… Sí, adiós. –

-¿Ichimatsu nii-san? Apenas tardaste cinco minutos, ¿Karamatsu nii-san está bien? –

-Eso creo. Pero se le oye cansado. –

-¿Sabes? Estuve investigando un poco y leí que las grandes empresas de esa ciudad tienen la mala fama de exigirle a sus empleados trabajar jornadas más largas de lo normal. Espero que Karamatsu nii-san no sea tan débil y pueda soportarlo. –

El rostro de Ichimatsu de inmediato se tornó preocupado.

-Todomatsu… - Lo reprendió en silencio Jyushimatsu, quien también estaba ahí. El comentario del menor le borró la sonrisa.

Totty sabía bien que cuando su hermano mayor se ponía serio, era porque en verdad se le había pasado la mano, como esa vez.

Pero, en realidad Todomatsu tenía una razón para tener la lengua más afilada de lo normal, aunque fuera inconscientemente.

Toda la semana Jyushimatsu había pasado casi todo su tiempo con Ichimatsu. Tal y como era antes. Totty sin saberlo se comenzó a sentir algo solitario.

En realidad el sexto Matsuno tenía más vida social que sus cinco hermanos juntos, pero aún así se sentía solo y no sabía por qué.

•••

La siguiente semana, cada día igual que la anterior, sin falta a las diez de la noche, Karamatsu llamó al celular de Totty para poder hablar con Ichimatsu, y éste intentaba hablar lo menos posible con su hermano mayor para que pudiera descansar más. Todo gracias a las palabras de Todomatsu. Él no se sentía culpable.

 _-No dije nada malo. Sólo fue la verdad. –_ Se excusaba a sí mismo. - _Aunque… no era necesario haberlo dicho tampoco… -_

A la mañana siguiente el cuarto y quinto hermano se prepararon para salir justo después de almorzar.

-¿A dónde van? – Inquirió el sexto.

-Nii-san y yo vamos al albergue. –

- _Ah, el albergue de mascotas rescatadas. Casi sólo hay gatos ahí, supongo que por eso Ichimatsu nii-san va con tanta frecuencia. –_

 _-_ ¿Quieres venir? – Preguntó Ichimatsu. El menor se sorprendió por su petición.

-¡Sí! Vamos Totty… ¡Hace mucho que no salimos los tres juntos! –

- _¿Los… tres? –_

-Ah, no gracias. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy. – Respondió con aparente indiferencia. Decepcionados, especialmente Jyushimatsu, se marcharon.

- _Yo sólo sería un mal tercio con ustedes. –_

 _-_ Jeje… - Todomatsu escuchó una pequeña risa burlona. Era Osomatsu, estaba también en la habitación, recostado en el sofá y leyendo una revista.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

-Oh, no es nada. Creo que sólo fue mi imaginación el escuchar semejantes celos en tus palabras. –

- _¡¿Qué?! –_

-No pongas esa cara, Totty, o comenzaré a pensar que tengo razón. –

-¡Jmm! – Volteó con molestia y se puso de pie.

-No sé a qué te refieres, en realidad sí tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy. –

-Claro, claro. Lo siento. – Todomatsu sintió que seguía burlándose de él.

-Eres un tonto, Osomatsu nii-san. ¿Qué hoy no vas a ir a molestar a Choromatsu nii-san? –

-Hmm, no puedo, dijo que me mataría si lo seguía ésta vez. –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

-Se siente frustrado. Hablaré con él más tarde. –

Todomatsu se quedó pensativo.

-Te juro que a veces no entiendo cómo te tolera. –

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo… - Respondió, mirando a la nada con melancolía.

- _Cielos, otra vez dije algo que no debía. –_

-Lo siento, Osomatsu nii-san. Ya me voy, regreso más tarde. –

•••

El Matsuno menor se fue caminando sin rumbo fijo. Había mentido, en realidad no tenía nada qué hacer. Se sentía molesto y no sabía la razón, lo cuál le frustraba.

- _Osomatsu nii-san dijo que estaba celoso. ¿Pero de qué?... ¿De Ichimatsu nii-san? –_ Dejó de caminar. – _No… no tengo motivos. Además, antes él siempre pasaba mucho tiempo con Jyushimatsu nii-san en todo caso. Ahora que Karamatsu nii-san se fue por un tiempo, sólo han retomado sus viejos hábitos. –_ Siguió caminando. – _Después de todo, estar con Jyushimatsu nii-san es muy divertido, ¿quién no querría estar con él? Incluso alguien tan tétrico como Ichimatsu nii-san puede sonreír con naturalidad a su lado. –_ Dejó de caminar, de nuevo. – _Admito que… su carácter tan dócil me tranquilizaba y sus ocurrencias me hacían reír tanto que hasta empezaba a toser. Luego él se preocupaba porque creía que me estaba ahogando. Algo parecido le sucedía a esa chica que le gustaba… Sí… Jyushimatsu nii-san tiene esa extraña… habilidad… supongo. –_ Volvió a seguir caminando, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando volvió a detenerse.

- _Creo que… necesito distraerme un poco. –_

Todomatsu llamó a sus amigas y tres de ellas aceptaron salir con él. Fueron a la plaza más grande del distrito comercial.

Las chicas estaban muy entretenidas mirando las tiendas.

-¡Mira Totty, eso es muy lindo! – Señalaba alguna, intentando captar su atención. Él apenas asentía con desdén.

- _Sigh… Estoy aburrido… -_

La indiferencia con la que hablaba con ellas ésta vez era genuina, pero él no se dio cuenta.

- _Esto no me está haciendo sentir mejor._ Chicas, me retiro por hoy. –

-¿Eh? Pero Totty, recién llegamos. –

-No me siento muy bien, diviértanse sin mí. Nos vemos. – Se forzó a sonreír y se marchó.

Al salir de la plaza se sentía tan cansado que decidió irse a casa. Pero apenas caminó un poco cuando vio a los dos hermanos mayores que le precedían.

Ichimatsu sonreía, tenía un pequeño gato en sus brazos.

Jyushimatsu estaba revoloteando a su alrededor, caminando muy animado… Así como era él. Todomatsu sintió una punzada en su pecho.

Quiso marcharse, así que caminó del lado contrario. – _Fingiré que no he visto nada. No tiene sentido sentirse así. –_ Pensó.

Pero no caminó mucho, cuando escuchó un fuerte grito.

-¡Tottyyyy! – La voz era inconfundible. Cuando se giró lo que vio fue a Jyushimatsu lanzándose a sus brazos, muy feliz.

-¡Jyushimatsu nii-san! – Gritó sorprendido.

-¡Totty! ¡Qué bueno encontrarte! –

-Espera, ¿cómo cruzaste la calle tan pronto? Hay muchos autos transitando aquí. ¿No me digas que aún así lo hiciste? –

-No eran tantos. ¡Si no lo hacía tal vez no iba a alcanzarte! – Sonreía aún. Pero Totty no…

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Qué tal si te pasa algo?! ¡Ten más cuidado! – Sonaba realmente preocupado y molesto.

-Totty… Yo… lo siento mucho… - Se encogió de hombros.

Ichimatsu llegó poco después. Había cruzado la calle de manera normal.

-Todomatsu tiene razón. Ten más cuidado. –

-Lo… siento, en serio. – Se desanimó mucho y dejó de sonreír. Pero Ichimatsu le acarició la cabeza, siendo comprensivo.

-Está bien. Sé que estabas emocionado… - Jyushimatsu volvió a sonreír y sus mejillas retornaron a su lindo color rojizo y lleno de vida, o al menos así fue como Todomatsu lo vio. Pensó que… después de todo, sólo con Ichimatsu podía ser así.

-¿Vas a casa, Todomatsu? – Preguntó el mayor de los tres. El menor se sobresaltó un poco, estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ah, sí… -

-¡Totty! ¡Acompáñanos por favor! – Alzó la voz el otra vez animado y feliz Jyushimatsu.

-¿A dónde? –

-¿Recuerdas cuando ustedes dos me espiaron en San Valentín? – Respondió el joven despeinado. -Ah, pues vamos al albergue. –

- _Oh, es verdad, había olvidado que hicimos eso. –_

-Vamos, Totty, ¿sí? Por favor. – A Todomatsu le hizo gracia el gesto suplicante que su hermano estaba haciendo.

- _Oh bueno… No puedo decirle que no a esa cara._ Está bien, vamos. –

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos! –

•••

De camino hacia el albergue, Jyushimatsu se comportó como siempre, aunque se veía aún de mejor humor ya que Totty ahora estaba con ellos. Pero éste sin embargo se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Su cuarto hermano no era para nada conversador e inconscientemente el quinto hablaba el doble cuando estaba con él. Todomatsu se mantuvo al margen, aunque en realidad era porque no estaba muy animado.

-Espérenme aquí. – Dijo Ichimatsu cuando llegaron al lugar.

-¡Sí señor! – Respondió Jyushimatsu. Cuando entró, los dos menores guardaron silencio. Para el sexto fue incómodo por alguna razón.

-Oye, Totty. –

-… ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Contestó sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Aún estás molesto conmigo? –

-¿Hmm? Pues… a decir verdad, ya no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Te ves enojado. –

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero si no lo estoy… -

-¡Sí! Mira, aquí… - Le dijo, mientras le tocaba los labios con su dedo índice. Todomatsu se puso muy nervioso de repente.

-Cuando estás enojado o de mal humor, tuerces la boca y tus mejillas se hacen más grandes, justo como ahora, jeje. –

Todomatsu se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-No… no digas tonterías, Jyushimatsu nii-san. – Éste último notó lo incómodo que se había puesto, así que intentó cambiar el tema de inmediato.

-Me alegra habernos topado contigo. ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz de que podamos estar con Ichimatsu nii-san. –

- _Así que… Ichimatsu nii-san. –_ Sin que lo pudiera razonar, su molestia se incrementó.

-Te gusta estar con él, ¿eh? Siempre te ha gustado. –

-¡Claro que sí! Ichimatsu nii-san es muy bueno conmigo. –

-¿Y yo no lo soy? –

-¿Uh? – El quinto hermano se intrigó.

- _¿Qué estoy diciendo? -_

 _-_ Ahora que Karamatsu nii-san no está, ¿estás intentando tomar su lugar o algo así? –

-¿De qué estás hablando, Totty? –

- _No tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando. –_

-Ahora estás pasando todo tu tiempo con él. Es normal pensar así, ¿no crees? –

- _No… no es normal. –_ Se decía al mismo tiempo.

-No te entiendo, Todomatsu. No es lo que crees… Pero sólo sé que quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con él. –

Esas palabras estrujaron el confundido corazón del menor.

- _Así que es eso. En cuanto Ichimatsu nii-san estuvo disponible de nuevo, de inmediato me hiciste a un lado… -_

-Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. – Todomatsu ignoró por completo lo que dijo, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado.

Se quedó callado.

-¿Totty?... – Entonces Ichimatsu salió del albergue.

-Bien, dejé al gato dentro. Ellos cuidarán bien de él hasta que mejore. –

-¿Buscarás a alguien quien lo adopte? –

-Sí. –

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –

-Ah… sí. – Ichimatsu no tardó mucho en notar el inusual semblante en el sexto hermano.

-¿Todomatsu? ¿Estás bien? – Escuchar hablar a Ichimatsu desató algo en su interior. Ahora sólo quería alejarse de ellos.

-¡Eres un tonto, Jyushimatsu nii-san! – Éste se sorprendió mucho, y a la vez, se asustó. Ambos miraron cómo después de decir eso Todomatsu se fue corriendo.

Confundido, Jyushimatsu no pudo reaccionar.

-Había notado a Todomatsu molesto, pero no creí que fuera contigo. ¿Qué le hiciste, Jyushimatsu? –

-Yo… no tengo idea… - El menor dirigió su mirada preocupada al mayor. Él comprendió.

-Está bien. Ve y aclara las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Lo siento, Ichimatsu nii-san. –

-Iré a casa más tarde. Ten cuidado. –

-¡Sí! –

•••

El quinto Matsuno sabía que el sexto estaba en casa, porque sin importar que estuviera molesto, él siempre regresaba a su hogar sin dudarlo; a pesar de todo ahí es en donde se sentía más seguro.

Cerca de la entrada, lo vio. Estaba sentado en el balcón, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro escondido en sus rodillas. De inmediato el mayor le hizo saber que estaba ahí.

-¡Totty! ¡Hola! ¡¿Podemos hablar?! – El menor levantó su cabeza y lo vio saltando para que le prestara atención.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí… después de las cosas horribles que dije? –_

 _-_ ¡No, no podemos! ¡Márchate! – No es que no quisiera verlo, pero aún se sentía muy mal al respecto como para hablar con él.

Jyushimatsu intuyó que Totty había cerrado la ventana para que no pudiera entrar al balcón, así que pensó en otra cosa.

Todomatsu vio entrar a su hermano a casa. Pasaron un par de minutos y no se acercó a la ventana del balcón. El menor volvió a hacer la misma mueca cuando se molestaba.

- _¿Por qué estoy decepcionado?... –_ Se entristeció. – _Pensé que… serías más insistente… -_

Sin saberlo ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- _… Soy un tonto… -_

•••

-¡Totty! – Súbitamente el menor vio a Jyushimatsu colgado del tejado con una sola mano.

-¡Ahhhh! – Le dio un susto de muerte. El grito de Totty asustó al mayor también; lo hizo soltarse y caer cerca de él.

-Ouch… -

-¡Jyushimatsu nii-san! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Casi me matas del susto! –

-Jeje, lo siento. Sabía que tendrías la ventana cerrada y no tuve alternativa. – Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-… ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? –

-No, estoy bien. –

Todomatsu guardó silencio unos momentos.

-… Eres un tonto, Jyushimatsu nii-san. –

-¿Eh? –

-¿No me oíste? ¡Dije que eres un tonto! – Jyushimatsu nunca lo había escuchado gritar así, se puso algo nervioso.

-Es la segunda vez que haces algo tan imprudente sólo en éste día. Quieres provocarme un ataque cardiaco, ¿verdad? –

-Totty… -

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Otra vez estás torciendo la boca. – Sonrió aún nervioso, mientras se la señalaba. Él se avergonzó y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, bastante molesto.

-… ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? – Todomatsu volvió a abrazar sus rodillas. No lo miraba a los ojos. No quería que su inquisitivo hermano le clavara la vista, porque sabía que si eso pasaba, él no podría ocultarle sus sentimientos.

-Todomatsu… -

-No quiero decirlo. Déjame solo, ¿quieres? –

-No puedo hacer eso. –

-Dejaste solo a Ichimatsu nii-san… no debiste hacerlo. _–_

-Él también está preocupado por ti. –

-No digas esas cosas… _Me hacen sentir como una persona horrible. –_

-Pero es la verdad… -

Todomatsu se quedó en silencio.

-Totty… - Él no quería hablar.

-Totty… mírame. Totty… Totty… -

- _Maldición, es tan molesto. –_

 _-_ ¡Totty! ¡Mírame! ¡Totty! ¡Totty! – Exclamaba al mismo tiempo que le daba ligeros empujones, decidido a hacer que lo mirara.

Y Totty ya no pudo más.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Te estoy mirando, te estoy mirando! – Y cuando al fin lo vio, se sorprendió sobremanera. Su hermano mayor aún sonreía, sí… pero tenía los ojos rojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, también su temblorosa boca lo delataba.

-Jyushimatsu… nii-san… -

-¿De verdad he sido muy tonto, Todomatsu? ¿Ahora me odias? –

El menor suspiró. – _En verdad no puedo contigo… Qué inteligente, Jyushimatsu nii-san. –_

Entonces Totty se acercó y se recargó en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

-Claro que no te odio… Sólo… estoy celoso. – El menor no podía ver el rostro del quinto Matsuno, pero se preguntó si estaría haciendo alguna expresión.

-Desde que Karamatsu nii-san se fue, has estado con Ichimatsu nii-san casi todo el tiempo… En cuanto tuviste la oportunidad de estar con él, me hiciste a un lado… Y… no puedo evitar sentirme solo y abandonado… - Ni siquiera Todomatsu esperaba decirle las cosas de forma tan sincera. Pero ya estaba hecho. Ahora tenía miedo de ver a su hermano mayor a la cara.

Pero él, lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo estrechó con firmeza.

-Todomatsu… lo siento tanto. No era mi intención que te sintieras de esa manera… -

- _Jyushimatsu nii-san... –_

-Te confieso que también me sentía inseguro. Siempre quise que saliéramos los tres juntos pero tú siempre te negabas. – Todomatsu cayó en cuenta de cuántas veces había rechazado las invitaciones de su hermano mayor para pasar tiempo con ellos.

-¿Sabes por qué soy tan insistente, Totty? Sé que lo dije antes, pero quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con Ichimatsu nii-san… y creo que tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. Salir y divertirnos juntos ahora que podemos hacerlo. –

-¿Hmm? – Todomatsu se levantó y lo miró. -¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

-Llámalo un presentimiento. –

-¿Tiene que ver con que Karamatsu nii-san se haya ido? –

-Pues… creo que tiene que ver más con que esté trabajando ahora. –

-Je, sí… eso de por sí es muy extraño, ¿cierto? – Ambos rieron.

La tensión en el ambiente ya había amainado.

-Jyushimatsu nii-san. – Llamó el menor abochornado.

-¿Hmm? –

-Lamento… haber sido tan tonto… Estaré con ustedes de ahora en adelante. –

-¡Sí! ¡Qué bien! – Lo volvió a abrazar, ahora con mucho más entusiasmo.

-Jeje… ya basta, Jyushimatsu nii-san... – Le pidió, aunque tampoco podía ocultar su alivio.

El joven de la gran sonrisa lo soltó y tomó de las mejillas a su hermano menor.

-No debes preocuparte nunca más. ¡Porque yo me quedaré con Totty para siempre! ¡Lo prometo! – A éste último, le brillaron los ojos, sorprendido por la declaración del mayor, quien lo volvió a abrazar como el muchacho amoroso y jovial que siempre había conocido.

Todomatsu se quedó sin palabras. Pero sus pensamientos no se acallaron en ningún momento.

 _-Eres muy buena persona, Jyushimatsu nii-san. A veces no puedo evitar pensar que estoy abusando de tu amabilidad. –_

Todomatsu sabía muy bien que su hermano mayor no iba a ser capaz de mantener esa promesa, y que lo más seguro es que algún día tendrían que separarse.

De lo único que podía estar seguro, es que Jyushimatsu lo quería tanto como para desear creer en su propia mentira, todo por su bien.

Y eso era suficiente para él.

-Yo… te prometo disfrutar de la felicidad que me das todo el tiempo que podamos estar juntos. – Susurró muy bajo, aún en sus brazos. Como diciéndolo nada más para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo, Totty? –

-No, nada… - Lo soltó. –Vamos con Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿te parece bien? –

-¡Claro! -

•••

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Karamatsu se fue. Las primeras dos semanas llamaba prácticamente todos los días, pero Ichimatsu comenzó a escucharlo cada vez más y más agotado, así que él mismo lo obligó a llamar sólo dos veces por semana; después nada más una vez…

Cuando se cumplió el mes, el segundo Matsuno llamó sin falta. Pero ésta vez Ichimatsu no contestó.

-Ichimatsu, ¿puedo hablar con él ésta vez? – Le pidió el mayor de los Matsuno justo cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón. Se veía serio.

-… Está bien. – Le entregó el teléfono sin cuestionarlo. Sólo Todomatsu e Ichimatsu estaban en la habitación además de él.

-Hola… Sí, soy Osomatsu. Sé que interrumpo tu valioso tiempo con Ichimatsu, pero, ¿podemos hablar? – Escucharon mientras salía de la habitación. Después Todomatsu vio a través de la ventana que su hermano había salido a la calle a fumar mientras hablaba con Karamatsu.

-Hmm… ¿crees que sea importante? –

-No lo sé, supongo que sí. –

-Tal vez tiene que ver con que esté tan serio últimamente. –

En ese momento Choromatsu entró a la habitación y miró sus rostros preocupados.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? –

-Oh, Choromatsu nii-san, ¿en dónde estuviste todo el día? –

-… No es importante. ¿Y por qué se ven preocupados? -

-Es Osomatsu nii-san. – Respondió el sexto hermano. El tercero… al escuchar ese nombre, arqueó una ceja. Sólo Ichimatsu lo notó.

-Ah, ya veo. – Dijo con indiferencia. Después se sentó en el sofá, tomó una revista del buró que ni siquiera era suya y la empezó a hojear.

-¿Qué crees que le quiera decir Osomatsu nii-san a Karamatsu nii-san? – Siguió Todomatsu con la conversación.

-No lo sé. Sabes que Osomatsu nii-san a veces sólo le puede confiar ciertas cosas a Kusomatsu. –

-Tienes razón. –

Choromatsu se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Azotó la puerta.

•••

-Bien, sí… gracias por escuchar, hermanito. – Osomatsu iba entrando de nuevo a la habitación. –Te dejo para que hables con tu amorcito, chu, chu. – Casi besaba el celular.

-¡Agh! ¡Osomatsu nii-san, qué asco! – Gritó el menor de todos.

-Jajaja, Karamatsu piensa lo mismo. – Lo escuchaba claro a través del auricular. -Bien, bien, nos vemos. – Luego le entregó el celular a Ichimatsu, que también lo miraba con desagradado por su broma. Osomatsu sólo sonreía.

El cuarto hermano se fue a otra habitación para estar solo mientras hablaba con Karamatsu. El mayor se recostó en el sofá.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de prestarles mi teléfono… - Dijo Todomatsu torciendo la boca.

-Es la primera vez que toco tu teléfono, Totty, no seas dramático. Además, sólo lo hice porque quería asegurarme de no interrumpir a Ichimatsu. Si quiero hablar después con él usaré mi propio teléfono. –

-Un momento, ¿tú tienes teléfono? –

-¿Hmm? Ah, sí, pero nunca lo uso. –

-¿Y por qué compraste uno? O mejor dicho, ¿de dónde sacaste dinero para comprarlo? –

-… No te lo diré. –

Totty murmuró. Osomatsu había dicho eso con algo de seriedad, cosa que lo detuvo para seguir interrogando. Entonces quiso cambiar de tema.

-Oye, Osomatsu nii-san… ¿sabes por qué Choromatsu nii-san está de tan mal humor últimamente? – El mayor lo miró, y lo pensó un momento.

-Sí… lo sé… -

-¿En verdad? ¡Entonces habla con él! No soporto verlo así… parece desesperado. -

- _Tienes razón, Totty, lo está. –_

-Para colmo es con nosotros con quien se desquita. –

Osomatsu sonrió. –Descuida, hablaré con él. -

Pero pasaron tres días, y Osomatsu aún no hablaba con el tercer Matsuno. La razón era porque siempre estaba ausente.

Sin embargo, la noche siguiente, Choromatsu llegó a casa y se percató de que no había nadie en la planta baja, incluso las luces estaban apagadas. Como llevaba puesto un traje formal, lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación para cambiarse. Encendió la luz y vio que tampoco había nadie.

No le tomó importancia. Se sentía muy cansado y malhumorado y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Así había sido la última semana. Era difícil hablar con él y el resto de sus hermanos ya no podían tolerar que fuera tan adusto con todos. Choromatsu lo sabía e igual hacía caso omiso.

Justo después de ponerse la pijama, deslizaron la puerta de la habitación. El tercer hermano vio que era Osomatsu.

- _Maldición, no ahora… -_

-Por fin te atrapé. – Dijo con seriedad. El menor por dentro se sentía muy agitado, pero no iba a permitirse exteriorizarlo por nada en el mundo.

-¿De qué hablas? – Fingió desinterés mientras sacaba un futón del clóset.

-Estás evitándome otra vez, ¿cierto? – Choromatsu lo miró con desdén.

-No seas engreído. Simplemente he estado demasiado ocupado. –

-¿Haciendo qué? ¿Siendo rechazado en cada solicitud de empleo que has hecho? – Ese comentario hiriente de repente desató todo el enojo reprimido en el menor. Él siempre era así pero ésta vez no se lo iba a tolerar. Se abalanzó hacia Osomatsu y lo jaló con fuerza de su camiseta roja.

-Te lo advierto… no me fastidies ahora… - El mayor no se inmutó.

-… ¿Vas a desquitarte conmigo? – Replicó con severidad. Choromatsu reaccionó. Con lentitud lo soltó.

-Lo… lamento, Osomatsu nii-san… A veces olvido que eres un idiota sin tacto. – Dijo muy serio, mientras le daba la espalda y se agachaba para recoger el futón del piso.

-… Choromatsu… - Éste se congeló, el tono en la voz de su hermano mayor era inusual. –He esperado a estar a solas contigo. – Sus demás hermanos habían ido a los baños comunitarios.

-¿Para qué? – Preguntó intrigado.

-Quiero que te detengas, Choromatsu. –

-… ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –

Osomatsu lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de rigor.

-Deja de buscar trabajo. Es inútil… nadie va a contratarte, deberías saberlo. – El menor lo miró muy sorprendido, incluso exaltado.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –

-Choromatsu… te conozco demasiado bien. Sólo estás haciendo esto porque estás celoso de Karamatsu. Piensas que está avanzando más rápido que tú y eso no lo puedes soportar, ¿cierto? –

El joven en pijama se quedó mudo y boquiabierto, con el ceño fruncido… Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente.

-Tú no tienes razones suficientes para trabajar todavía. Apuesto a que después de una entrevista sales desesperado buscando perseguir a alguna de las idols que tanto te gustan. –

Al menor sólo le temblaba la boca. - _¿Por qué no puedo responderle nada? –_

-¿Entiendes al menos por qué Karamatsu se fue? ¿Y por qué está trabajando tan duro en estos momentos? –

-… Yo… yo no… -

-Ese idiota ya escogió sus prioridades y piensa salir adelante por sus propios medios. También odio admitirlo, pero estoy muy consciente de que Karamatsu maduró antes que nosotros. –

- _Osomatsu nii-san… -_

-¡Je! Es algo humillante, ya que yo soy el mayor. Pero supongo que es inevitable. Él tiene una poderosa razón después de todo. _Y esa poderosa razón… le corresponde por completo. Eso es algo que yo no tengo…_ –

Choromatsu se había quedado con una expresión demasiado rígida. En serio se sentía mucho más humillado que su hermano mayor. No sólo sabía que él tenía toda la razón… También… sobretodo… odiaba el hecho de fuera el mismo Osomatsu quien se lo estuviera restregando.

- _Tú… el más holgazán, el más irresponsable… -_

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Nunca podrás avanzar con esa motivación tan estúpida. –

 _-¡Maldita sea! –_ El menor perdió los estribos. Cerró sus ojos y sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡¿Qué puede saber un idiota como tú de cómo me siento?! –

 _-Choromatsu... –_ Su hermano menor jamás le había gritado así.

-¡Tú no me conoces, no te hagas suposiciones sobre mí! ¡Por eso no quería hablar contigo! ¡Me enfureces! ¡Eres un… - Súbitamente, el joven furioso pudo sentir cómo el mayor lo abrazaba.

Ésta vez Choromatsu sí forcejeó… pero…

Los brazos de su hermano… Algo le pasaba siempre que lo abrazaba… Como si fuera su punto débil, por más que lo intentara… toda su fuerza se desvanecía. Osomatsu ni siquiera ejercía mucha presión contra su cuerpo, y aún así no le era posible separarse…

En verdad odiaba ser así.

- _¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?... –_

-Choromatsu… - Ese llamado lo hizo reaccionar. Por alguna razón ahora ambos estaban hincados en el piso.

- _¿Qué… pasó? –_

-¿Estás bien? Te temblaban las rodillas. – El mayor lo sostenía con firmeza en su regazo.

-… Sí, estoy bien, sólo estoy cansado. Suéltame ya. –

-¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes débil? –

- _… ¿Qué? -_ ¿De verdad lo estaba? ¿Y por qué? Fueron las preguntas que no se atrevió a hacerse a sí mismo.

-O… me pregunto si es porque estoy muy cerca de ti. – Tenía razón, Osomatsu estaba demasiado cercano a él… Con ese gesto tan extraño en su rostro… tan cerca que podía sentir su tibia respiración.

Osomatsu por su parte, esperaba que Choromatsu reaccionara como siempre, que lo apartara con violencia, o le pegara con su codo en el estómago. Pero nada de eso pasó…

Porque Choromatsu se veía…

- _Asustado… -_ El mayor se sobresaltó y de inmediato se apartó de él.

-Lo lamento… yo… Choro… -

Entonces deslizaron la puerta.

-¡Estamos en casa! – Llegó diciendo Jyushimatsu con su potente voz de habitual, junto a sus otros dos hermanos.

-Ah… bienvenidos. – Dijo Osomatsu, mientras se levantaba. Choromatsu se terminó sentando en el piso.

-¿Choromatsu nii-san? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el menor de todos. Un poco aturdido, respondió que sí. El Matsuno mayor salió sin decir una palabra. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu intercambiaron miradas.

-Mírate, Choromatsu nii-san. Estás rojo, debes estar enfermo. Eso te pasa por no dormir como se debe. –

-No estoy enfermo… Sólo un poco cansado. – Respondió casi musitando.

-Creo que todos deberíamos dormir ya. Se está haciendo tarde. – Opinó Ichimatsu.

Choromatsu se puso de pie.

-Iré por Osomatsu nii-san. – Y sin más, salió también.

Al ver todo lo sucedido, Ichimatsu no creía estar imaginando las cosas. Pero eso es algo que le preguntaría a Jyushimatsu más tarde…

•••

Osomatsu había ido a la tienda de autoservicio a comprar cigarrillos. Luego se quedó recargado en una barda cercana, fumando a oscuras en la calle vacía.

Seguía nervioso.

- _Cálmate Osomatsu… No te puedes permitir perder el control de esa manera… -_ Se reprendía a sí mismo.

- _Si le hago daño… si un día llego a sobrepasarme… jamás me permitirá volver a estar cerca de él. Debo ser más consciente… -_ El rostro asustado de Choromatsu seguía impregnado en su mente. Le dio una última bocanada al cigarrillo y lo botó.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. - _¿Habré sido muy duro con él? Maldición… espero que no me desprecie. Todo lo que le dije fue porque… me preocupo demasiado por él. Aún así, debo tener más cuidado… Cuando lo abrazo pierdo el control… ¿Qué voy a hacer si me odia? -_

-Osomatsu nii-san… –

-¿Ah? - Sorprendido, el joven abrió sus ojos y miró al frente.

-¿Choromatsu? – El menor estaba de pie frente a él. Se veía serio, pero tranquilo.

-¿Estás fumando de nuevo? Apestarás. –

-… ¿Por… qué… tú…? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Regresemos o los demás se preocuparán. – Casi parecía estar ordenándoselo.

-Yo… ¡Lo lamento! – No perdió tiempo en decírselo. No se dio cuenta de que lo dijo gritando.

-¿Hmm? –

-Lamento mi rudeza de hace rato. –

-… Yo fui el que te gritó. –

-Pero lo hiciste por mi culpa. –

El menor tardó en responder. - … Es verdad… -

-Por eso… lo lamento. –

-Aún no he terminado. –

-¿Eh? –

-Dije que es verdad, fue por tu culpa. Sin embargo, tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste. Para ser sincero… estoy bastante cansado de fracasar. –

- _Choromatsu… -_

-Creo que… de no ser por ti seguiría intentándolo hasta colapsar. –

Osomatsu se quedó mudo.

-Pero… lo que en verdad me molestó es fueras tú quien me abriera los ojos. ¡Ja! Hablando de sentirse humillado… -

-Choromatsu. –

-Y bueno… Supongo que tendré que ser paciente y esperar hasta tener una verdadera motivación. – Le dio la espalda al mayor, listo para regresar.

-Oye, Choromatsu… -

-¿Qué? – Volteó de nuevo hacia Osomatsu. Y lo miró sonriendo, con algo de tristeza. El corazón del menor golpeó con tanta fuerza en su pecho que pensó que perdería el aliento.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? –

-… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Por instinto levantó los brazos. La sensación en su pecho se intensificaba, dolía.

-Quisiera tener tu consentimiento por lo menos una vez. Bueno, tampoco te lo había pedido así antes, jeje. –

Choromatsu no sabía qué decir.

-Entonces… ¿puedo? –

- _¿Por qué haces esto? Me haces sentir tan extraño, grandísimo tonto… -_

El menor bajó sus brazos. –Haz… lo que quieras. –

Osomatsu, sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó lentamente a él… y lo abrazó. Despacio, tranquilo… Por primera vez lo tenía entre sus brazos sin sentirse desesperado.

Era diferente. Mucho mejor…

Choromatsu a la vez, intentaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo con él y sus emociones.

- _Osomatsu nii-san huele a cigarrillo… no me gusta. Aunque… su cabello sí huele bien. –_

Notó que su hermano mayor lo abrazaba con mucho cuidado, aunque de forma paulatina lo empezó a estrechar un poco más.

- _Osomatsu nii-san… quisiera entenderte a ti tanto como tú lo haces conmigo… ¿Por qué me siento tan vulnerable? –_ Sin darse cuenta, Choromatsu ya lo estaba abrazando también.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Osomatsu nii-san? – Una pregunta obligada. Él de verdad quería saberlo.

-Porque te quiero, por supuesto. –

-No seas tonto. Somos hermanos, tienes que quererme… - Respondió caprichoso.

-¿Entonces me quieres también? –

 _-… Zorro astuto… No me hagas decirlo también…_ Su… pongo… que sí. -

-Je, qué respuesta tan ambigua, hermanito. Pero lo tomaré como un rotundo sí. – Choromatsu no dijo nada.

- _¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir abrazándome? –_ Pensaba, aunque en realidad no sabía si habían pasado algunos segundos o varios minutos.

-Choromatsu, tienes un cuerpo esbelto, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? –

-… ¿Q… Qué? –

-Tu espalda es tan grácil que puedo envolverla fácilmente con mis brazos. – Osomatsu empezó a acariciarla con suavidad. -… Me gusta. -

Aquello se le hacía demasiado familiar _. -Es igual que… el día que me besó… -_

Choromatsu recordó ese momento y estalló en nervios. Se apartó del mayor de súbito. Éste ya esperaba algo así.

El joven aún en pijama se veía agitado y rojo, aunque por la oscuridad de la noche no se percibía muy bien.

Osomatsu, ya mucho más tranquilo, se acercó al nervioso Choromatsu y le acarició la cabeza. Éste último lo miró con ojos desconcertados.

El hermano mayor le sonreía, con la misma o incluso con más ternura de la usual.

-Gracias por venir por mí, querido Choromatsu. Vamos a casa. – De manera fugaz le acarició la mejilla también antes de darle la espalda. El menor, con su corazón latiendo tan rápido como era humanamente posible, lo siguió de cerca. Aún se preguntaba por qué ese día Osomatsu estaba llorando. Jamás lo supo y nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo. Una parte de él tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-Choromatsu. –

-¿Hmm? – El mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que es probable que yo encuentre trabajo antes que tú? –

-… No podría decirte nada. Lo más seguro es que me reiría hasta desmayarme. –

-Jajaja, buena respuesta, Choro –chan. Pero quién sabe, ¿qué tal si te sorprendo? –

-No lo creo. Imposible… -

-Qué poca fe me tienes. Tu onii-chan está triste… –

-Cállate, tú eres el que dice incoherencias. – Antes de darse cuenta, Osomatsu ya lo estaba abrazando por la espalda.

-Si eso pasara podrías vivir conmigo. Serías una esposa tan linda… Oh… ya te imagino con tu delantal, preparándome el bento y dándome un tierno beso de despedida todas las mañanas. – Decía chusco, mientras restregaba su mejilla en la de Choromatsu.

Al menor no le hizo nada de gracia y le pellizcó la susodicha.

-¡Auch! ¡Me dolió! – Gritó mientras se separaba de él y el menor arreciaba el paso intentando dejarlo atrás. -¡Sólo bromeaba! ¡Qué malo eres conmigo! –

-Eso te pasa por decir tantas tonterías. – Se adelantó más. No quería mirarlo a la cara. Su rostro le ardía… le quemaba…

Mientras veía cómo se alejaba cada vez más, Osomatsu pensaba en sus propias palabras.

- _No son tonterías. Yo… haría eso por ti y mucho más… Choromatsu… -_

Al regresar a casa sus tres hermanos menores dormían ya.

Esa noche… en sueños, Osomatsu abrazó a Choromatsu y se negó a soltarlo. Y éste… no tuvo el valor para despertarlo. Cuando se quedó dormido también, inconscientemente ya estaba abrazándolo de igual manera.

•••

Era la sexta semana desde que Karamatsu se había ido de la ciudad para trabajar en esa importante empresa de publicidad. Ichimatsu estaba de muy mal humor.

La razón era porque… el domingo pasado Karamatsu no llamó por teléfono. Eso era muy inusual. Aquella noche el joven despeinado ya estaba muy preocupado, pero al final su hermano mayor terminó mandando un mensaje de texto a Todomatsu, en donde se disculpaba por no haber podido llamar, pero nada más.

- _¡Tch! No debería importarme… Él regresará en dos semanas después de todo. –_

Gracias a sus hermanos, y en especial a Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, el cuarto Matsuno no se permitía sentirse solo, y eso era bueno.

Pero…

No podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba. Y por supuesto que ese "algo" tenía nombre.

Lo extrañaba mucho, especialmente en las noches y en sus momentos más privados...

Siempre pensaba en él hasta quedarse dormido; preguntándose qué estaría haciendo, qué tan cansado se sentiría, o si…

Estaba… con alguien más.

Cuando pensaba en esas cosas le daban ganas de golpearse. Karamatsu nunca se atrevería.

- _¿Cierto?... –_

•••

Dos días después, era una tarde tranquila. Osomatsu y Choromatsu no estaban, e Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu estaban descansando, recostados junto a la ventana. Era septiembre y aún hacía calor… No daban ganas de mover un sólo músculo.

Todomatsu entró a la sala de estar y los mayores lo miraron un poco extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa, Totty? –

-Verán… hace un par de días le mandé un mensaje a Karamatsu nii-san pidiéndole que me mandara fotos de su lugar de trabajo y sus alrededores. Esperaba que me respondiera hasta el domingo pero, me acaba de llegar un e-mail suyo en donde vienen adjuntas varias fotografías. – Al escuchar eso Ichimatsu de inmediato se incorporó.

-Qué raro, apenas es miércoles. – Añadió Jyushimatsu, que se había sentado también. El mayor no dijo nada pero Todomatsu notó su expresión ansiosa.

-¿Qué les parece si vemos las fotografías? –

-… Ah… sí… - Respondió el mayor, fingiendo no mirarse inquieto.

Totty se sentó en medio de sus hermanos y los tres comenzaron a mirar las fotografías. La gran mayoría eran de Karamatsu vestido de traje haciendo poses ridículas en diversos lugares. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí. -"El típico Karamatsu." - Pensaron seguramente.

Los lugares incluían una oficina, las afueras de un edificio, un parque y algunas tiendas. Nada era fuera de lo ordinario, hasta que a Jyushimatsu se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

-Oigan, ¿quién creen que esté tomando esas fotos? –

Ichimatsu abrió más sus ojos decaídos. Tenía razón, ¿quién?

Y justo después de hacer esa pregunta, Todomatsu llegó a la penúltima fotografía. Era una autofoto o "selfie"…

A Ichimatsu se le heló la sangre.

Ahí estaba Karamatsu, sonriendo algo forzado, y pegada a él… una mujer rubia, bastante atractiva, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Los menores de forma automática miraron a su hermano mayor. Se había puesto pálido.

Todomatsu de inmediato quiso tranquilizarlo.

-Lo más seguro es que sólo sea una compañera de trabajo, ¿no lo creen? – Mientras decía eso llegó a la última fotografía…

Era Karamatsu… frente a la puerta de lo que parecía ser un departamento. Podía verse que estaba sonrojado, como si no quisiera ser fotografiado.

Ninguno de los tres dijo una palabra al respecto después de eso. Ichimatsu actuó normal el resto del día, pero ellos sabían que en realidad estaba bastante alterado, aunque no lo demostrara.

Esa misma noche, Ichimatsu subió al tejado. Por alguna razón su mente estaba en blanco, no quería pensar en nada. Lo único que había en su cabeza era esa foto… Y… de nuevo una vieja sensación llegó a él. Un gran dolor e incomodidad subía desde su estómago hasta su garganta, y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Poco después Jyushimatsu llegó a acompañarlo.

-Te extrañamos en la cena, Ichimatsu nii-san. –

-Lo siento, no tenía hambre. –

-… Entiendo. –

Ambos guardaron silencio un poco. Jyushimatsu sabía bien qué debía decir, pero no sabía cómo.

-… Nii-san. –

-¿Hmm? –

-¿Estás preocupado? – El mayor imaginaba que abordaría ese tema en cualquier momento.

-… No. – Jyushimatsu sabía muy bien que estaba mintiendo.

-No tiene nada de malo preocuparse… Eso significa que Karamatsu nii-san te importa mucho, ¿cierto? – Ichimatsu no pudo responder nada.

-Descuida. Totty tiene razón, debe ser una compañera de trabajo nada más. –

-Está bien, Jyushimatsu. Lo entiendo… -

- _Ichimatsu nii-san… -_

En eso ambos vieron que Osomatsu y Choromatsu venían en la calle de regreso a su hogar. El primer Matsuno estaba intentando abrazar a su hermano menor con insistencia. Éste lo hacía a un lado.

Los menores se miraron. Tal vez preguntándose si era buen momento para hablar sobre ellos.

•••

El día siguiente amaneció lloviendo. Cuando aún sus cinco hermanos estaban acostados, Ichimatsu se preparó para salir.

Al sacar unas botas y un saco impermeable de un cajón del clóset, Choromatsu despertó.

-¿A dónde vas, Ichimatsu? –

-Al albergue, regresaré en la tarde. – Choromatsu, aún adormilado, le dijo que tuviera cuidado y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Osomatsu, a su lado y totalmente dormido, lo abrazó. Ichimatsu vio que no lo apartó. Supuso que ya estaba acostumbrado. Después salió.

La lluvia no era muy fuerte y con el impermeable era suficiente para no mojarse. Las calles no estaban muy transitadas debido a la lluvia, así que la mañana fue muy tranquila.

Mientras se dirigía al albergue, Ichimatsu no pudo evitar divagar en su mente. Pensaba en Karamatsu y… en cuánto lo echaba de menos.

Recordó que hace un par de años… en una mañana muy parecida a esa, Karamatsu y él habían salido para ir a la panadería más cercana con la intención de comprar algo para desayunar.

- _¿Por qué fui con él? No lo recuerdo… -_

Al llegar, el olor a pan recién horneado y el cálido ambiente del local los hizo inhalar y exhalar profundo y sonreír.

- _Recuerdo que Karamatsu hizo las compras. Es un idiota muy acomedido después de todo. Yo sólo me quedé mirando algunos panes porque me moría de hambre. Especialmente un bollo relleno de crema dulce que me pareció muy apetecible en ese momento. –_

Al salir, había dejado de llover. Incluso el sol ya se asomaba entre las nubes grises.

Ichimatsu notó que su hermano mayor tenía dos bolsas de papel; una grande y una pequeña. En la grande era obvio que tenía las hogazas de pan para los seis.

- _Recuerdo que le pregunté qué diablos tenía en la pequeña. Incluso le dije que era un avaricioso por comprar algo extra para él. –_

Entonces, Karamatsu detuvo su andar, abrió la bolsa pequeña y sacó un bollo.

- _Era igual al que yo estaba viendo. –_

Sonrió y se lo ofreció a Ichimatsu, diciendo que lo había comprado especialmente para él.

- _Humeaba, aún estaba caliente y se veía delicioso. Hiciste una seña… diciendo que guardara el secreto, porque si los demás se enteraban, se molestarían. –_

Como si sus pies se hubieran movido por sí solos, el joven decaído llegó a esa misma panadería. Compró el mismo tipo de bollo y volvió a salir. Lo miró… humeaba también, como ese día. Olía y se veía delicioso… como ese día…

- _Recuerdo que cuando le di el primer bocado, tú sonreíste mucho… dijiste que me veía feliz, y que eso te hacía feliz también. –_

A Ichimatsu le comenzó a temblar la mano.

 _-El sol iluminaba tu rostro… que estaba un poco mojado. Las gotas de agua brillaban en tu piel… con los colores del arcoíris… -_

Mordió el pan… No le supo a nada…

- _Me molestaba que fueras tan amable… tan doloroso… Recuerdo que… me comí ese maldito pan muy rápido; ni siquiera te ofrecí las migajas… Y tú aún así continuaste sonriendo. –_

El bollo se mojó… pero no por la lluvia. Ichimatsu de repente lloraba y sus lágrimas le caían encima.

-Si estuvieras aquí… te ofrecería éste pan. Te lo daría todo… - Sollozaba.

-Más te vale… que no seas así de amable con nadie más, estúpido Kusomatsu… -

•••

Al llegar al albergue, el dueño lo recibió como siempre.

Era un hombre sexagenario pero con mucha vitalidad. Conocía bien a Ichimatsu y su devoción por los gatos. El joven despeinado lo respetaba mucho. El viejo había transformado la planta baja de su casa en un albergue para animales y se había consagrado a ellos toda su vida adulta.

-Matsuno –kun, bienvenido. –

-Buenos días. –

-Mira, éste amiguito ha estado esperando por ti. – Le dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a un pequeño gato gris y se lo entregaba al joven. El mismo que tenía el día que Todomatsu se molestó con Jyushimatsu.

-Ya se siente mucho mejor. Creo que está listo para ir a su nuevo hogar. ¿Investigaste al candidato? –

-Sí, todo está bien. – En cada adopción, Ichimatsu siempre se ofrecía a verificar que las personas que pretendían adoptar fueran aptas y responsables para cuidarlos. No sólo con los gatos, sino con todos los animales del albergue. También cuando era posible, él mismo lo llevaba a las puertas de su casa.

-Matsuno –kun, haces muy buen trabajo y le agradas a los animales, especialmente a los gatos, que por desgracia son los que más abundan aquí. – El dueño mostraba un semblante serio y determinado. -¿Sabes? He estado pensando en incluir en éste albergue una clínica veterinaria propia. Hay mucho espacio desaprovechado aquí y creo que ya ahorré lo suficiente. Es una casa grande después de todo. Pero eso me mantendrá muy ocupado y necesitaré ayuda extra. Sé que sólo eres un voluntario, no recibes ningún sueldo y ya haces más que suficiente por éstas criaturas. – Ichimatsu no decía nada, en realidad el despistado no tenía idea de lo que quería decirle hasta que se lo dijo directamente.

-Me gustaría que fueras un empleado y no un voluntario. Harías lo que siempre haces, pero ésta vez por un salario. Claro que tendrás más responsabilidades, pero creo que eres capaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué dices? -

Ichimatsu se quedó mudo. ¿Era en serio? ¿Un trabajo? ¿Y sin siquiera buscarlo? Una parte de él no lo podía creer. Pero de inmediato Ichimatsu empezó a dudar.

- _Karamatsu… -_ Trabajando ahí, sabía que tendría menos tiempo para estar en casa y por ende, con Karamatsu cuando éste regresara. El propietario notó su vacilación.

-No tienes que responder ahora, jovencito. Tómate tu tiempo, ordena tus ideas y cuando estés seguro, dame tu respuesta, ¿está bien? – Palabras sabias de un hombre experimentado y prudente. Ichimatsu aceptó pensarlo.

•••

Camino a casa, tal y como le aconsejaron, el joven despeinado empezó a ordenar sus ideas.

- _Quiero el empleo. Lo que hago en ese albergue ni siquiera parece un trabajo, lo hago porque me gusta. Y ahora me ofrecen pagarme por ello… sería un idiota si no aprovecho ésta oportunidad. –_ Pronto volvió a pensar en Karamatsu.

– _Supongo… que debo hablarlo con él. Karamatsu habló conmigo antes que nadie cuando tuvo intenciones de buscar empleo; y era casi como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso. –_

Entonces lo decidió. – _Llamará éste domingo, estoy seguro. Ese día se lo diré… -_

El joven despeinado estaba ansioso por hablar con su hermano mayor. De no ser por él mismo, Karamatsu seguiría hablando todos los días, tal y como prometió.

No obstante, las cosas no resultaron de ninguna manera como las imaginaba.

•••

Los días pasaron rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era domingo.

Esa misma noche, Karamatsu llamó al celular de Totty y éste de inmediato se lo entregó a su cuarto hermano… Después se fue al tejado, que es a donde siempre se dirigía después.

-[¿Hola?] –

-¿Cómo estás, Kusomatsu? – Estaba ansioso por contarle sobre su oferta de empleo, ni siquiera recordaba el tema de las fotografías.

-[No muy bien. Tengo que hablarte sobre algo.] – El menor sintió un desagradable vacío en el estómago.

-… ¿Sobre qué? – Karamatsu tardó en responder, para el oyente pareció una eternidad.

-[Necesito quedarme más tiempo.] – En el fondo sabía que sería algo así. Un maremoto de emociones empezaron a ahogarlo.

-Ah, ya veo. – Intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible y no hacerse escuchar con la voz entrecortada. Ni siquiera le preguntó por qué tenía que quedarse más.

-[… Ichimatsu… Déjame explicarte.] – En eso escuchó un timbre a través del teléfono. Después pasos…

- _¿Una visita? ¿Quién es a estas horas de la noche? –_

-[Permíteme un momento, Ichimatsu.] – Él no respondió. –[Ah, hola. Es tarde, ¿pasa algo?] –

Justo cuando Ichimatsu se preguntaba quién diablos podía ser, escuchó una voz femenina.

-[Por fin encontré la caja de la que te había hablado en el trabajo.] – Dijo aquella voz.

-[¿En serio? ¡Nice! Te lo agradezco.] – Ichimatsu se quedó en blanco. Su estado de ánimo reventó como una burbuja…

Colgó…

De inmediato Karamatsu llamó, una y otra vez. Pero Ichimatsu no respondió. Bajó tranquilamente del tejado, le entregó el teléfono a su hermano menor… y se fue a acostar.

Para cuando el segundo Matsuno volvió a llamar, fue Todomatsu, quien estaba aún en la planta baja, el que contestó… y sólo le dijo al mayor que Ichimatsu estaba en su habitación y que al parecer ya se había dormido.

-¿Sucedió algo, Karamatsu nii-san? – Le reprochó. Karamatsu no tuvo otro remedio que darle la noticia también.

-Seguramente es eso. No puedes esperar que él se lo tome bien, ¿o sí? –

-[Tienes razón, pero…] –

-No hay peros… Es el doble de tiempo, Karamatsu nii-san, ¡el doble! – El mayor no dijo nada. Totty suspiró.

-Todomatsu. – El menor escuchó la voz de su cuarto hermano mayor detrás de él.

-¿Ah? – Ichimatsu tenía la mano extendida, pidiéndole que le cediera el teléfono. El menor se lo dio.

-Karamatsu. –

-[¿Ichimatsu? ¿Por qué no me contestabas?] –

-Seré breve. Me ofrecieron trabajo en el albergue, ese que ya conoces. Voy a aceptarlo. –

-[¿Qué? ¿Cómo?] –

-Escuché que te quedarás otros dos meses. –

-[Sí, pero… Ichimatsu.] –

-Estaré ocupado también a partir de ahora. –

-[Ichimatsu… espera…] –

-No te preocupes, esfuérzate. Yo también lo haré. –

-[¡Ichimatsu!] –

-Nos vemos. – Y colgó. Todomatsu, quien estaba presente, se quedó muy confundido por la escena. Karamatsu volvió a llamar, pero Ichimatsu ya no quería hablar con él. Le pidió a su hermano menor que se lo dijera, y al final el mayor desistió por esa noche.

•••

Al día siguiente, Ichimatsu fue al albergue a aceptar el trabajo. Comenzó de inmediato. Tal y como el dueño le había dicho, él haría lo mismo de siempre, al menos al empezar.

Mientras limpiaba el establecimiento y alimentaba a los animales, el dueño notó que él se encontraba de un humor inusual.

-Matsuno –kun, ¿te sientes bien? –

-Sí señor, estoy bien. – No preguntó el por qué se lo hizo notar; Ichimatsu lo sabía muy bien.

-Recuerda muchacho, los animales sienten empatía. Si te ven mal, ellos lo resentirán. –

-Sí, lo sé. Lo lamento. –

-Ya sé, ¿por qué no vas con uno de nuestros proveedores? Tenemos que hacer un pedido. No es lejos, puedes ir caminando. Creo que un poco de aire fresco te sentará bien. Descuida, tus compañeros terminarán tu trabajo aquí. –

-Muchas gracias… jefe. – Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Fue extrañamente satisfactorio.

•••

Mientras caminaba hacia su destino, Ichimatsu no quería pensar… Lo único que podía recordar es que no vería a Karamatsu por otros dos meses… o tal vez más.

Todo lo mal que podía sentirse al respecto ya se había acumulado y desbordado en su interior. Las fotografías… aquella mujer rubia… la voz femenina que escuchó a través del teléfono, que era muy probable que fuera la misma persona…

- _Tal vez la invitó a entrar a su departamento… -_

Serían otros dos meses o más… de incertidumbre y pesar…

- _Es… como si no confiara en él… -_

El joven tenía sentimientos contrariados.

- _Maldita sea, Kusomatsu estúpido… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no voy a malinterpretarlo? –_

Entonces recordó que, de hecho… Karamatsu quiso explicárselo pero por su molestia se había negado a hablar con él.

-¡Ja! _Soy tan estúpido como tú… -_

•••

Después de hacer el pedido, Ichimatsu emprendió su retorno al albergue.

- _Se fue a finales de agosto. Eso significa que regresará casi al terminar diciembre. Tendré suerte si puedo verlo éste año… -_ No podía dejar de pensar en él. Se encontraba muy intranquilo.

 _-Todo esto me hace sentirlo cada vez más y más lejano. Yo… sólo puedo hacer las cosas a mi propio ritmo. Y aún así él jamás me ha exigido nada. –_ Cerca de un callejón, dejó de caminar.

- _¿Qué es esto que siento?... ¿Celos? ¿Inseguridad? –_

No… aunque en el fondo lo sabía.

 _-Es… miedo… -_ Presionó su puño contra su pecho. – _Tengo miedo de que no quiera regresar. De que se sienta bien y cómodo en esa ciudad y en ese trabajo. Que se vuelva cercano a la mujer de las fotografías, o a cualquier persona… -_

Entre más se sinceraba, más la presión lo sofocaba.

- _No quería que te fueras… Pero tampoco me sentía con el derecho a detenerte. –_

Finalmente comenzó a llorar. Tenía que liberar un poco de aquella opresión en su ser, como fuera.

- _Yo sólo… quería que te quedaras conmigo… Karamatsu… -_ Ichimatsu había reprimido sus sentimientos hasta ese momento, pero ya no pudo más. Las lágrimas brotaban con dolor. Inevitables, necesarias…

- _Quiero que… estés aquí… Karamatsu nii-san… -_

Cuando se tranquilizó, Ichimatsu regresó al trabajo y laboró con normalidad. El dueño lo vio con sus ojos rojos, pero más sereno que antes. Así que no volvió a decirle nada por ese día.

•••

Ichimatsu caminó de regreso a su hogar al atardecer. Cuando cruzó el trayecto obligado por el parque, Osomatsu lo llamó. Estaba esperándolo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ichimatsu! – Gritó para que lo viera.

-¿Osomatsu nii-san? –

-Hola, ¿podemos hablar? – El menor, un poco desconcertado, aceptó… preguntándose qué era lo que quería decirle.

Osomatsu fue a sentarse a un columpio y se empezó a balancear con suavidad. Ichimatsu lo siguió y se sentó en el contiguo.

-¿Cómo estás, Ichimatsu? ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir con Chibita por oden. –

-No, estoy bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar? –

-Todomatsu me dijo que Karamatsu estaría fuera de la ciudad por más tiempo. –

- _Diablos… -_

 _-_ ¿Ichimatsu? –

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué con eso? –

-… ¿No lo recuerdas? Le prometí a Karamatsu que cuidaría de ti. –

-Puedo cuidarme solo… -

-Je, sí, supongo. Pero aún así, soy tu hermano mayor y también me preocupo por ti. – Ichimatsu no supo qué quería decirle con eso. Osomatsu dio un gran suspiro.

-Me preocupo porque… si yo fuera tú, estaría asustado… o incluso peor. – El menor seguía guardando silencio. –Una ciudad nueva, nuevas personas, nuevas relaciones, nuevo hogar… Sí… Si yo fuera tú, ahora mismo estaría aterrorizado. – El Matsuno mayor sabía que estaba siendo cruel con sus palabras, pero a veces esa era la única forma de sacar a la luz los verdaderos sentimientos de Ichimatsu. Aunque… ésta vez… lo que dijo fue más que suficiente. Al voltear de nuevo para ver a su hermano menor, vio que estaba sudando frío, con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida, sosteniendo con fuerza las cadenas del columpio.

- _Oh hermanito_ … - Al joven despeinado le temblaban los labios. Quería hablar pero no podía hacerlo.

-Lo lamento, Ichimatsu. Sé que lo echas mucho de menos… - El menor volteó hacia él. -Eres muy fuerte… Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no lo resistiría. De hecho… sería tan insoportable que iría hasta donde está y lo traería de regreso a la fuerza… - Eso lo dijo más para sí mismo, e Ichimatsu lo notó. Tal vez ya era el momento…

-Osomatsu nii-san, lo que dices… es por Choromatsu, ¿cierto? – Al principio, Osomatsu se sorprendió, pero pronto sonrió con resignación.

-Je… ¿soy tan obvio? –

-En realidad no… -

-Pensé que sólo Jyushimatsu lo sabía. Porque tú sabes, él está en otro nivel. –

-Sí. _Así que es cierto. –_ Recordó cuando habló con el quinto hermano al respecto, sólo para que él terminara de confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Sabes? Yo mismo terminé confesándoselo a Karamatsu hace tiempo. – Ichimatsu se sorprendió. Él nunca le dijo nada.

-Te ves desconcertado. Él no te lo mencionó, ¿cierto? – El menor negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás le pedí que no te dijera, pero al saber que no lo hizo me hace sentir respetado como su único hermano mayor. Me da gusto. –

- _Osomatsu nii-san… -_

-Bueno… ahora puedes estar seguro de que sé bien cómo te sientes. – Sonrió con melancolía.

-… Sí… lo sé. –

-En cuanto a ustedes, me alegra mucho que sus sentimientos sean recíprocos. Te confieso que me siento algo celoso cuando veo con qué seguridad Karamatsu hace las cosas. - El joven despeinado se le quedó mirando pensativo.

Osomatsu se puso de pie, sacó un celular de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a un intrigado Ichimatsu.

-Por tal motivo pienso que no debes preocuparte. Ese chico sólo tiene ojos para ti, de eso puedes estar seguro. Ahora ten. – El menor tomó el teléfono. El mayor le dio la espalda, listo para irse.

-Ese celular es mío, pero puedes quedártelo; por ahora no lo necesito. Así te será más fácil hablar con Karamatsu sin molestar a Totty. – Ichimatsu se quedó sin habla.

-Por cierto, él envió un e-mail especialmente para ti. No te preocupes, no lo leí. –

-Osomatsu nii-san… -

-Jeje, agradéceme después. Ahora que tienes trabajo dejaré que me invites al pachinko un día. – Se giró para verlo de nuevo. –Ah… y no te preocupes por mí, después hablaremos de ese asunto, ¿de acuerdo? _Aunque no creo que sea necesario. De entre todos, sé que tú eres el que me entiende mejor que nadie._ – Acto seguido, lo dejó a solas.

-¡Gracias! Osomatsu nii-san… - El mayor, aún de espaldas, sólo hizo un ademán con la mano, como diciéndole que no había problema.

•••

Al regresar Osomatsu a casa, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que en la entrada, Choromatsu estaba esperándolo.

-Llegas tarde. -

-¿Choromatsu? ¿Qué pasa? – Era tan inusual ver a su hermano menor esperando por él que incluso se puso nervioso. El menor por su parte, se veía algo avergonzado.

-No pasa nada… - Respondió Choromatsu algo reticente.

-¿Hmm? ¿Entonces? –

-… Sucede que… quiero ir por algo de cenar pero no quería hacerlo solo. –

-¿Eh? –

-… ¡No te esperaba a ti! – Gritó sin darse cuenta. –Iría con quien llegara primero en todo caso. –

Osomatsu no habló, sólo lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Vas a venir o no? Tengo hambre… -

-Sí, iré. – Osomatsu de repente se puso serio. El joven de camiseta verde se percató de ello, pero decidió ignorarlo. El mayor caminaba despacio y pronto se quedó detrás de él.

-Estaba pensando en comprar gyozas, ¿qué dices? –

-Choromatsu. –

-¿Hmm? – El menor volteó hacia su hermano. Se asustó… Se veía enojado, pero a punto de llorar.

-¿Osomatsu nii-san? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede? –

-Me duele el pecho, Choromatsu. –

-¡¿Qué?! Espera aquí, iré a pedir ayuda. – Justo cuando iba a emprender carrera, el mayor lo detuvo con una simple frase.

-Eres tan cruel, Choromatsu. –

-… ¿Ah? –

-Tú sabes que Ichimatsu trabajó hoy, que Todomatsu fue al cine y que Jyushimatsu tuvo un partido de béisbol. Sabías que no había nadie en casa… ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que me estabas esperando a mí? –

El menor se puso tan rojo que parecía que toda la sangre se le había ido a la cabeza. Al verlo así, Osomatsu no pudo controlarse… cada vez le pasaba con más frecuencia y eso le preocupaba.

Lo abrazó. –No tiene nada de malo admitirlo. Me harías muy feliz si lo hicieras. –

Choromatsu no dijo nada.

-Hazlo, Choromatsu… Admítelo… por favor… – Osomatsu sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero necesitaba arriesgarse. Ya no podía más.

- _No me rechaces… no me rechaces… Choromatsu. –_ Pensaba, mientras perdía las fuerzas para seguirlo abrazando al no obtener respuesta.

Choromatsu se apartó, y le puso la palma de la mano en el rostro a su hermano mayor.

-No hagas eso… me pones nervioso. Está bien, lo admito… te esperaba a ti… ¿Contento? –

El menor no tenía idea… y jamás la tendría…

Cuán feliz había hecho a su hermano en ese minúsculo instante.

Osomatsu tomó la mano del otro, y la puso en su mejilla. Ese tipo de acciones siempre tomaban tan desprevenido a Choromatsu que jamás sabía qué hacer.

-Sí… estoy contento, Choro –chan. –

El recatado joven nunca imaginó lo que desató ese atardecer. El resto de esa tarde Osomatsu no se despegó de él. Lo abrazó y lo mimó con todo el descaro posible.

Aunque lleno de vergüenza por sus actos, en el fondo… Choromatsu también se sentía feliz.

•••

El sol ya había caído. En el cielo ya se veían los primeros fulgores nocturnos.

Ichimatsu seguía en el mismo columpio, leyendo por enésima vez el correo que le había enviado Karamatsu.

-" _My beauty kitty, Ichimatsu._

 _Espero que te encuentres bien. He estado tan preocupado por ti que no he podido dormir. Pero no puedo dejar que afecte mi trabajo, porque debo seguirme esforzando._

 _Cuando me dijiste que habías aceptado ese empleo, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupado. Me alegra mucho que puedas trabajar en algo que amas, sé que lo harás excelente. Yo creo en ti, hermano, siempre lo hago. Sin embargo me preocupan nuestros horarios. Oh bueno, ya lo resolveremos… todo estará bien._

 _He deseado hablar mucho más contigo, pero cada vez se está haciendo más difícil. Te extraño tanto, pero sé que me pediste que no llamara a diario porque te preocupas por mí. Me regocija saberlo, my love._

 _Respecto a las fotografías, la persona que las tomó es una de mis compañeras del trabajo. Le he hablado tanto de ti que a veces bromea diciendo que dejará a su esposo para salir contigo. Creo que le gusta molestarme con eso por lo celoso que me mira, aunque ella sólo cree que tengo complejo de hermano._

 _Casualmente la pareja vive al lado. El último día que te llamé ella me tocó a la puerta emocionada, diciendo que había encontrado la caja con los juguetes para gato que me prometió para ti. Dijo que pensaba adoptar uno pero que en esos departamentos no se permiten mascotas, así que no los necesita._

… _Por si acaso, le he prohibido hablar contigo. Debo controlar mi euforia cuando le cuento sobre ti, pero no puedo evitarlo… porque eres maravilloso._

 _Espero que ahora no estés molesto conmigo._

 _Ichimatsu… la razón por la que acepté quedarme más es porque me ofrecieron un contrato permanente. Al principio lo rechacé, porque de ninguna manera iba a mudarme y estar lejos de ti, pero me dieron otra opción. Capacitarme más, para postularme como uno de los empleados elegidos para trabajar en la agencia que abrirán en nuestra ciudad. Fue una oferta que no pude rechazar…_

 _Por lo tanto, por favor espera por mí, my dear. Te prometo que regresaré pronto a tu lado._

 _Ya deseo verte, te extraño tanto como las mareas a la luna, como las flores a la luz del sol…_

 _Tanto, tanto…_

 _Por cierto… Osomatsu me hizo el favor de facilitarme el poderme comunicar así. Recuérdame agradecerle. Aunque conociéndolo, querrá que le dé dinero…_

 _Sé que no me permitirás llamarte a diario, pero espero que podamos intercambiar mensajes. Leer tus palabras, aunque sean pocas, me iluminarán cada día y harán de mi estancia en éste lugar más llevadera._

 _Por favor, no olvides cuánto te amo, querido Ichimatsu._

 _Siempre tuyo, Matsuno Karamatsu." -_

Ichimatsu respiraba con dificultad. Su corazón se sentía tan extasiado… tan lleno de él que… la única manera de liberar un poco semejantes sentimientos era llorar sin parar.

Todas sus dudas e inseguridad… Karamatsu se las llevó con ese mensaje.

- _Ese idiota… es tan… -_

El joven se puso el celular en su pecho, como si con eso pudiera sentir a su hermano mayor un poco más cerca de él.

-Todo estará bien… tonto Kusomatsu. – Sonrió, para sí mismo.

-Yo también… seguiré adelante. -

•••

Así, los días pasaron… Karamatsu se había marchado hace ocho semanas, y si había suerte, faltaban otras ocho para que regresara. Ichimatsu contabas los días. Mientras, se mantenía ocupado en su nuevo empleo, aunque para él no lo era en realidad. El dueño lo dejaba a cargo de todos los gatos del lugar, así como la responsabilidad de buscarles hogar. El dueño, tan astuto y experimentado como su edad se lo permitía, se las arreglaba para generar ingresos aún cuando el albergue se mantenía por donaciones. Pero tenía planeado que cuando la clínica veterinaria estuviera terminada, sería más lucrativo para todos.

Ichimatsu era excelente en lo que hacía, tal y como Karamatsu le dijo. El joven de mirada tranquila recibía mensajes de su hermano casi a diario. Eran cortos, pues sabía que él estaba muy ocupado. Pero siempre se tomaba el tiempo para decirle cuánto lo amaba.

Ichimatsu se sentía tan tímido que cuando le escribía eso no sabía qué responder. A veces ni siquiera lo hacía, pero el mayor seguía escribiéndole.

En sus días de descanso, el cuarto Matsuno salía con sus hermanos menores, que por alguna razón querían estar mucho con él. Por Osomatsu y Choromatsu no se preocupaba; el mayor amaba estar con él… y conocía sus razones después de todo. En cuanto a su tercer hermano, parecía disfrutarlo también, aunque siempre lo negaba.

De vez en cuando pasaban tiempo de calidad los cinco. Para Ichimatsu en definitiva esos eran los mejores días.

Tristemente, dos semanas después, Karamatsu dejó de enviar mensajes por completo. En el último, escribió que el resto de ese mes sería crítico, así que Ichimatsu le recomendó enfocarse solamente en eso. El mayor terminó aceptando.

•••

A finales de noviembre, en un sábado de otoño, el cuarto y quinto Matsuno estaban solos en casa. Ichimatsu no trabajaría ese fin de semana.

Jyushimatsu miraba decaído a su hermano mayor. Y no era para menos… se habían cumplido dos semanas desde Karamatsu se comunicó por última vez y casi tres meses desde que se había marchado.

-Ichimatsu nii-san… no has estado durmiendo bien, ¿verdad? –

-… ¿Por qué lo dices? – El menor señaló sus propios ojos.

-Te ves cansado, y un poco pálido. ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –

-¿Hmm? ¿A dónde? –

-Totty fue al gimnasio y prometí ir por él para invitarle un helado. –

-¡Ja! Todomatsu puede ser un glotón de dulces cuando cree que se los ha ganado, ¿cierto? – Jyushimatsu rio a carcajadas.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! –

El lugar estaba a media hora de camino, pero ambos caminaban lento, tomándose su tiempo… disfrutando de la templada brisa otoñal y mirando las hojas secas de los árboles caer a su paso.

Un ambiente muy tranquilo que te invitaba a reflexionar.

-Oye, Ichimatsu nii-san. –

-¿Hmm? –

-¿Dónde te ves a ti mismo en cinco años? –

-¿Eh? – Una pregunta profunda que tomó al mayor demasiado desprevenido.

-… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –

-Curiosidad infantil. – Respondió sin perder su gran sonrisa.

-Yo… realmente no lo sé. ¿Tú sí? –

-Pues… yo hice una promesa que quiero cumplir. Pero aparte de eso, ¡me gustaría seguir jugando béisbol tanto como pueda! Así pasen cinco o diez años, aunque tenga que trabajar mucho… ¡Aún así quiero seguir haciéndolo! ¡Es divertido y me hace feliz! –

-… Ya veo. _Así que… ser feliz…_ – Jyushimatsu se miraba tan seguro de sí mismo… Ichimatsu pensó si la determinación de Karamatsu había sido parecida a la suya al momento de decidir conseguir empleo.

-Y bueno… he estado pensando en cuánto ha reflexionado Karamatsu nii-san al respecto también. – Y como siempre, su hermano menor daba justo en el clavo. Ichimatsu no pudo evitar sentirse deprimido.

-Nii-san, ¿tienes miedo de que Karamatsu nii-san en algún momento te deje atrás? – Ichimatsu enmudeció.

- _Maldición, Jyushimatsu. ¿Por qué eres tan directo? –_ Pensó en sus adentros.

\- ¿Sabes? Si de algo puedo estar seguro respecto a él, es que siempre nos antepone a nosotros sobre sí mismo. Pero claro, tú eres más especial. –

\- … ¿Por qué me dices esto, Jyushimatsu? –

\- A pesar de que todo lo que Karamatsu nii-san hace es por ti, aún te sientes inseguro. Significa que lo quieres mucho. ¿No es así? – Ichimatsu no respondió. Su silencio habló por él…

\- Pero, además de eso… veo que has cambiado un poco, Ichimatsu nii-san. Eres más consciente de ti mismo, y eso es muy bueno. Quieres avanzar igual que Karamatsu nii-san… pero también quieres hacerlo a su lado. Eso es muy admirable, creo que te respeto todavía más… -

- _Jyushimatsu… -_ Ichimatsu entendió lo que le quiso decir. No es malo sentirse inseguro y tener miedo, pues eso significa que estaba madurando. Sin embargo, no había porqué presionarse demasiado, porque era algo que debían hablar entre los dos. Juntos…

\- Karamatsu regresará en un mes, espero… -

-¡Es cierto! – El menor sonrió con emoción.

\- Hablaremos al respecto, Jyushimatsu. Ya no te preocupes, ¿bien? –

\- Jeje, ¿cómo sabías que estaba preocupado? –

\- … Hmm, cuando hablas así te miras como todo un adulto. Es aterrador. –

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!... Totty debe estar esperando, ¡démonos prisa! – El menor aceleró el paso. Ichimatsu lo siguió… pensando en lo afortunado que era en tener un hermano como él.

•••

Después de encontrarse con Todomatsu y pasar tiempo los tres juntos, regresaron a casa en la noche. Al llegar miraron a Choromatsu y Osomatsu listos para ir a los baños públicos.

-¿Por qué van a éstas horas? – Inquirió Todomatsu. –Creo que los cerrarán pronto. –

-No, estamos a tiempo. Recuerda que los fines de semana cierran más tarde. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? – A Osomatsu no le agradó nada la propuesta del tercer hermano. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu pensaron que era obvio que quería estar a solas con él.

-Está bien, vamos. Quiero entrar al sauna para rebajar el helado que comí ésta tarde. – El Matsuno mayor suspiró.

- _Bueno, será otro día. –_

Mientras caminaban hacia allá sosteniendo los recipientes con las cosas que necesitaban para ducharse, todos hablaban y bromeaban como siempre lo hacían.

Parecía ser… una noche cualquiera…

Pero no lo era…

•••

-Oye Ichimatsu. – Lo llamó Osomatsu. – ¿No trajiste el celular? Es sábado, ¿qué tal si Karamatsu intenta llamarte? ¿Qué no lo hace los fines de semana? –

Él, intentó verse lo más tranquilo posible. –No lo hará. No ha llamado en dos semanas, ¿recuerdas? –

-Pero ya está por terminar el mes, tal vez ahora sí lo haga. –

-No importa, no puedo regresar a casa por él teléfono. Ya casi llegamos a los baños en todo caso. –

Mientras ellos tenían esa conversación, Totty, quien siempre cargaba su teléfono a donde quiera que iba, recibió un mensaje.

Al leerlo se quedó pasmado y dejó de caminar. Casi diez pasos después, sus hermanos notaron que se había quedado atrás.

-¿Totty? ¿Qué tienes? – Jyushimatsu fue corriendo con él. Cuando llegó en su encuentro, Todomatsu le mostró la pantalla de su celular con premura. Al examinarlo igual se paralizó, pero de inmediato sus ojos brillaron emocionados. Sus tres hermanos fueron hacia ellos también.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Osomatsu algo preocupado.

-¿Qué hacemos, Totty? Te está pidiendo no decir nada. – Dijo el quinto hermano refiriéndose al mensaje.

-¡Jyushimatsu nii-san! ¡Eso es lo que menos había que decir! – Levantó la voz el menor.

-¡Hey! Me están asustando. Dame acá, Totty – El mayor le arrebató el teléfono. Al ver el remitente vio que era un mensaje de Karamatsu. Osomatsu abrió sus ojos sorprendido y rápidamente leyó su mensaje.

-Ya veo… Lo siento, Karamatsu. No puedo hacer lo que me pides. –

- _¿Karamatsu? -_ Pensó el cuarto hermano mientras sentía cómo su estómago se le revolvía. El mayor se dispuso a leer otra vez el mensaje, ahora en voz alta.

-"Hola, Todomatsu. Ahora mismo voy rumbo a casa; menos mal que alcancé el último tren. Lamento molestarte, pero perdí mis llaves de casa, ¿podrías dejarlas debajo de la maceta? No quiero molestarlos porque seguramente estarán durmiendo para cuando llegue. Thank you. Oh, y por favor no le digas a Ichimatsu, quiero sorprenderlo." – Los cuatro hermanos pudieron escuchar cómo Ichimatsu dejaba caer el recipiente que tenía en sus manos.

Choromatsu, también sorprendido, miró cómo su hermano menor… sin perder un sólo segundo, se fue corriendo.

-¡Oye! ¡Ichimatsu! –

-Déjalo, Choromatsu. – Habló el mayor. –No hay manera de detenerlo ahora. – Los menores le dieron la razón.

•••

Karamatsu estaba sentado en un vagón del tren casi vacío. Aún tenía puesto el traje formal que usaba para trabajar. Era tarde… pero no quiso esperar.

Desde que le ofrecieron la capacitación que necesitaba para trabajar en su ciudad natal, estudió y se esforzó al máximo para ser elegido en el puesto que solicitó. Y lo logró…

- _No pude hablar con Ichimatsu durante mucho tiempo, pero quería terminar antes a toda costa. –_ Gracias a su dedicación, había podido terminar su preparación con un mes de antelación. Trabajaba de día y estudiaba por las noches, muchas veces llegaba a dormir un máximo de tres horas. No obstante, para él… el cansancio y el esfuerzo bien habían valido la pena.

Estaba agotado y somnoliento. Suspiraba y bostezaba mucho.

- _Espero que… Ichimatsu no esté molesto conmigo. –_

Karamatsu había intercambiado mensajes con su hermano menor durante un tiempo. Pero Ichimatsu no era conversador ni siquiera así. Sus mensajes se limitaban a decir: "Cuídate", o "esfuérzate", "come bien", "duerme bien"… Era poco, pero el segundo Matsuno estaba satisfecho. Era mejor que nada.

El mismo día que fue seleccionado, Karamatsu corrió al departamento a empacar sus cosas. Su compañera de trabajo y su marido lo despidieron, pidiéndole que le mandara saludos a Ichimatsu de su parte.

 _-"Ese hermano que tanto adoras". –_ Recordó sus palabras. Karamatsu sonrió.

- _Ya quiero verlo… -_

El tren se detuvo. El joven de largas pestañas había llegado a su destino.

- _Me pregunto si se sorprenderá al verme llegar antes. –_

Las puertas se abrieron. Karamatsu salió del tren…

Volvió a suspirar. - _Es tarde… pero por fin llegué. –_

Caminó hacia la salida…

Y apenas dio tres pasos…

-¡Karamatsu! – Escuchó que lo llamaron a lo lejos. El corazón de Karamatsu estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho.

- _Esa voz… -_ Rápido volteó a sus espaldas. – _No es posible… -_

Pero sí lo era…

Ahí estaba… no muy lejos de él.

Muy agitado, sudando… con sus mejillas tan rojas como dos tomates maduros. El joven de ceño fruncido no podía creer que hubiera llegado hasta allí corriendo.

- _¿I… chi… matsu? –_

Dejó caer su equipaje. Y corrió…

Ni siquiera sintió sus propios pasos…

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu! – Karamatsu lloraba… La emoción lo había sobrepasado.

Ichimatsu, ya casi sin fuerzas y justo cuando tuvo al mayor de frente, se lanzó hacia él.

-¡Karamatsu! –

Ambos se abrazaron con alegría, Karamatsu incluso lo levantó un poco y giró con él en brazos.

-Oh Ichimatsu… te extrañé tanto… - No preguntó cómo se había enterado de que estaba ahí, o porqué quiso ir en su encuentro… pero agradeció de corazón que el sorprendido haya sido él mismo.

-Bienvenido… Karamatsu… - Ichimatsu, también con lágrimas en sus ojos, le sonrió.

El mayor no tenía idea de cuánto había extrañado esa tierna sonrisa hasta que la volvió a ver.

Sin detenerse a pensar si los miraban o no, Karamatsu le robó un beso. Ichimatsu le correspondió. Ambos ansiaban tenerse cerca el uno al otro sin importar nada.

-Vamos a casa, Karamatsu. – Él mayor sonrió como no lo había hecho en meses. Se olvidó de todo el cansancio, eso ya era lo de menos…

Ichimatsu había ido especialmente a recibirlo. Karamatsu no podía ser más feliz.

-Sí. Vamos a casa, Ichimatsu. –

•••

Anotaciones: Hola, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí, jeje. QwQ

Emm… Se supone que éste sería el último capítulo, pero todavía no termino y está quedando muy largo, por eso mejor lo dejo hasta aquí. Ésta es una de las cosas en donde más se me nota lo novata… No calculo mis palabras, entre más escribo más quiero escribir y no me puedo detener. ñ_ñ

Lamento la demora, no voy a dar excusas. La única explicación que les doy es que me estoy tomando mi tiempo. No quiero hacer las cosas deprisa y terminar odiando el producto final.

Muchas gracias por quienes aún me escriben reviews y por supuesto, por seguir leyendo esto. Ahora sí, la cita ôwô… espero que preparen sus estómagos para leer lo más cursi que escribiré jamás. XD

Mil gracias por su paciencia.


	34. Nuestra primera cita

Los dos hermanos llegaron tarde a casa. Ya pasaba de la media noche, pero los cuatro restantes se quedaron despiertos esperándolos. También querían ver llegar a Karamatsu.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, Jyushimatsu se lanzó hacia su segundo hermano, cayendo en el piso con él.

-¡Karamatsu nii-san! ¡Te extrañamos mucho! –

-¡Ah! My little Jyushimatsu, yo también los extrañé. – Lo abrazó de regreso. Los demás se acercaron a él también. Todomatsu igual lo abrazó, Choromatsu lo sostuvo del brazo y Osomatsu le acarició la cabeza, despeinándolo.

-Qué bien que regresaste sano y salvo. – Le dijo Choromatsu.

-Me alegra regresar, my brother. ¿Mamá y papá duermen? –

-No están. Fueron a visitar a los abuelos el fin de semana. –

-Ya veo. –

-¡Bien! ¡Cuéntanos todo! – Exigió Totty. –Dinos, ¿cómo te fue? -

Las siguientes dos horas, Karamatsu contó varias de sus experiencias en el trabajo y también relató cómo consiguió regresar con un mes anticipado.

-Debes estar cansado, hermanito. Vaya que querías regresar antes. – Comentó el Matsuno mayor. Volteó a ver a Ichimatsu, quien se ruborizó y rápido desvió la mirada.

Todomatsu bostezó. –Tengo sueño… –

-Qué ingrato, Totty. – Le reclamó el mayor al menor. –Tú eres el que quería que Karamatsu nos contara todo. –

-Déjalo, Osomatsu nii-san. Eso fue hace más de dos horas, es normal tener sueño ahora. – Intercedió Choromatsu.

-¿Verdad que sí, Choromatsu nii-san? Además, se ve que eres el que más sueño tiene, jeje. –

-Pues… tienes razón. – El tercer hermano se puso de pie. Todos le siguieron. –Vamos a cepillarnos los dientes y ya hay que dormir. –

Mientras salían, Karamatsu se quedó atrás. Al darse cuenta, Ichimatsu regresó sobre sus pasos.

-¿Karamatsu? –

-Ichimatsu, ¿podemos ir a otra habitación? – Al menor se le aceleró el corazón tanto como hacía meses no lo sentía. Ambos fueron a la sala de estar en la planta baja.

Ichimatsu entró primero y Karamatsu detrás de él. Éste último cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro. El rápido palpitar del joven despeinado ya no daba para más.

-… Ichimatsu. – La voz de Karamatsu… El menor podía sentir su respiración en su nuca. Un intenso escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-… Ichimatsu… de verdad te extrañaba… - Le susurró en la oreja. Al menor se le escapó el aliento.

Se giró para verlo.

Su hermano mayor… tenía una expresión ansiosa, y lo más probable es que él también la tenía igual.

- _Karamatsu… -_ Acercaron sus rostros, cerraron sus ojos… y unieron sus labios…

Cada uno extrañaba demasiado los labios del otro. Lo que comenzó como un tierno beso rápidamente se tornó más profundo y apasionado.

Ichimatsu lo abrazó. Quería tocarlo más, sentirlo más… Tenerlo lo más cerca posible para arrancarle el aliento como el mayor lo hacía con él.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar más lejos… Karamatsu se separó de él, confundiendo al menor. Luego el joven de mirada fuerte lo abrazó de la cintura.

-Ichimatsu… ¿Recuerdas que te pedí tener una cita conmigo al regresar? –

-¿Nh? – Por un momento lo había olvidado. –Sí, lo recuerdo… -

-¿Podríamos… tener esa cita mañana? –

-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué? ¿Deberás ir a trabajar pronto? –

-Iniciaré a mediados de la próxima semana, pero tú sí debes ir, ¿cierto? – El menor asintió con un murmuro.

El mayor tomó las manos de su hermano, muy decidido. -Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana? – Ichimatsu se sonrojó, era la primera vez que le pedían una cita.

-… E… está… bien… - Respondió mirando hacia otra parte, bastante abochornado.

-¡Great! – Dijo emocionado. –Entonces, te espero a las once de la mañana en el parque frente a la estación del tren, junto al reloj. ¿Te parece bien? –

-Sí… - El mayor lo abrazó entusiasmado. Ichimatsu se sentía confundido. Tal vez todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Karamatsu lo soltó, lo tomó de las mejillas, le dio un cariñoso beso en la boca y enseguida abrió la puerta.

-Entonces vayamos a descansar. -

-… Bien. – Respondió el menor a secas. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que estaba esperando. Sea lo que fuere, no sucedió. También se llegó a preguntar que, ya que vivían en la misma casa, ¿por qué simplemente no se iban juntos?

Ambos fueron a cepillar sus dientes y pronto ya estaban recostados en el futón junto a sus otros cuatro hermanos, quienes no esperaban verlos ahí tan pronto.

Choromatsu apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches. – Dijeron todos. Karamatsu miró al joven despeinado y le sonrió con ternura.

-Descansa. – Susurró. En cuanto cerró sus ojos, el segundo Matsuno no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. Apenas pasaron algunos minutos y él incluso ya tenía la boca abierta.

- _De verdad estabas agotado, ¿no es así, Karamatsu? –_ Ichimatsu se le quedó mirando un rato mientras dormía. Ignoraba cuánto había extrañado verlo descansar a su lado hasta que estuvo ahí de nuevo.

- _En serio te esforzarte por llegar antes… -_ Ichimatsu se sentía más conmovido de lo que quiso admitir. Sin saberlo, no dejaba de sonreír.

- _Una… cita… con Karamatsu… -_ Pensó para sí, en lo que se acercó un poco más a él… para acariciarle la mejilla.

No mucho después, también se quedó dormido.

•••

Ichimatsu despertó a las nueve de la mañana. Hacía algo de frío. Sus hermanos aún dormían, pero Karamatsu no estaba ahí. Se sentó, y justo antes de que se preguntara dónde podría estar, Todomatsu abrió sus ojos, tomó su celular y se sentó también.

-Ichimatsu nii-san, son las nueve. Karamatsu nii-san se fue hace como dos horas, yo lo vi salir. – Habló quedo para no despertar a los demás.

-¿Dos horas? Pero sí él dijo que nos viéramos hasta las once… - Sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Verse para qué? – Ichimatsu no respondió y Totty de repente lo miró muy apenado. El menor sonrió con picardía.

-Ohh, ya veo. Tendrán una cita, ¿verdad? – Una suposición muy atinada, pues tenía razón. –Ahora entiendo por qué Karamatsu nii-san salió viéndose así. -

-¿Hmm? –

-Entonces a las once, ¿cierto? – Ignoró su murmuro interrogante.

-… Sí. -

-Muy bien, entonces tenemos tiempo. – Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Osomatsu. Éste sólo se movió un poco, se acercó más a Choromatsu, lo abrazó y encimó una pierna sobre él. El otro se quejó sin despertar; ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Ven conmigo. – Pidió el Matsuno menor, quien lo guió al guardarropa. Ichimatsu se levantó también y se acercó con pereza mientras bostezaba y se rascaba el abdomen.

-¿Ya sabes qué ropa usarás? – Totty preguntó casual.

-¿De qué hablas? –

- _Sí… imaginaba esa respuesta._ Dices que tendrán una cita, ¿no? Yo creo que hay que vestirse para la ocasión. –

-¿Vestirse?... _–_ Fue entonces cuando Ichimatsu se imaginó a su hermano disfrazado con algo doloroso de ver. –No creo que nada de lo que vista pueda ser peor que la brillante y ridícula ropa que él usa. –

-Je… Sí, eso pensé también al principio. –

-¿Eh? –

-No, olvídalo. Déjame ayudarte a escoger algo bueno. Tomaré en cuenta el clima frío de hoy. Ya me lo agradecerás después. –

Al ver que Totty no aceptaría un no como respuesta, aceptó. El menor escogió un par de combinaciones de ropa y le pidió a su hermano mayor que se las probara. La primera consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos marrón oscuro, camiseta blanca de manga larga y un abrigo color malva.

El sexto hermano examinó al cuarto cuando éste terminó de cambiarse.

-Hmm… Es bueno para una cita informal, pero no me convence del todo. Prueba con el segundo conjunto que escogí. –

-Tch… - De mala gana, el mayor hizo lo que le pidió. Al mostrarse con el nuevo atuendo, Todomatsu se vio más satisfecho.

Era un pantalón de pana color gris oscuro, botas negras, camisa de manga larga púrpura y encima un jersey tejido color lavanda; además de un confortable gabán de largo tres cuartos también gris oscuro.

- _Me gusta. Complementará bien con Karamatsu nii-san._ Éste es mejor. Es elegante, pero no demasiado. Te ves muy bien, Ichimatsu nii-san. –Totty sonrió complacido. Ichimatsu no supo muy bien cómo tomar ese cumplido.

-… ¿Estás seguro que ésta ropa está bien? –

-¡Claro! Confía en mí. – Luego bostezó. –Aún tengo sueño, creo que volveré a dormir otro rato. – Enseguida regresó al futón. Todomatsu no esperó a que le diera las gracias, ambos conocían bien la actitud del otro.

Ichimatsu fue a darse un baño antes de irse. Esperaba que algo de agua fría le enfriara la cabeza.

- _Sólo vamos a salir, no es la gran cosa, ¿o sí? Hemos salido antes y ya debería saber qué esperar de eso. –_ Consciente no dejó de repetírselo, pero inconscientemente pensaba muy diferente. – _Karamatsu incluso se fue antes, ¿qué es lo que pretende? Ese tonto… ¿Se lo estará tomando muy en serio? –_ Ahora sí, los nervios empezaron a invadirlo poco a poco. – _Una cita… con Karamatsu… ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? –_

•••

A las diez de la mañana, Ichimatsu ya estaba listo para irse. Pensaba tomarse su tiempo para llegar a su lugar de encuentro.

 _-Recuerdo que ayer para llegar a la estación del tren me tomó casi veinte minutos corriendo. Aunque camine lento aún así llegaré temprano. ¡Tch! Espero que no piense que estoy ansioso o algo así. –_ Vaya que lo estaba, pero él mismo lo negó.

- _Seguramente se sorprenderá por verme luciendo así. –_ Ichimatsu se imaginó cómo sería muy posible ver vestido a Karamatsu. - _¡Ja! Estará usando algún traje con lentejuelas tan brillantes que tendré suerte si no me dejan ciego. –_ Mientras pensaba en eso se lo estaba imaginando, posando de forma absurda, intentando lucirse como acostumbraba. – _O tal vez algún traje estrafalario que no dejará nada a la imaginación. –_ De repente se sintió enfermo. – _Si lo llego a ver así, juro que regresaré por donde vine… -_ En el fondo, tan sólo esperaba verlo con su chaqueta negra y pantalones azules, o con el traje que usó para trabajar. – _Con eso se ve bien… -_ Una vez más, sin saberlo estaba siendo demasiado consciente de su hermano mayor; así como lo fue siempre.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó a la estación del tren. Tal y como había pensado, llegó temprano. Faltaban veinte minutos para las once todavía.

Ya estaba ahí… ya no había marcha atrás. Ichimatsu temblaba, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y sin misericordia contra su pecho. – _¿Estará esperándome en éstos momentos? ¿O yo tendré que esperarlo a él? –_

Sólo había una manera de comprobarlo. Nervioso como nunca en sus dos décadas de vida, Ichimatsu caminó lento y con cuidado… directo al alto reloj que estaba en medio del parque.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente miró que… ahí estaba él. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

Ichimatsu se paralizó y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Karamatsu… con las manos en los bolsillos, justo debajo del reloj. Y su atuendo… era un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro y chaleco con cuello bajo en v del mismo color, camisa blanca de cuello inglés y corbata azul índigo, además de una elegante gabardina negra, larga hasta las rodillas. Incluso pudo ver sus relucientes y lustrosos zapatos negros.

Y… por si fuera poco, se había peinado hacia atrás.

El menor retrocedió un par de pasos. –… _¿Pero qué...? No puedo creer que él sea Karamatsu. Maldita sea, Totty, pudiste habérmelo dicho… -_ El joven se quedó parado ahí un par de minutos.

– _A pesar de que llegué temprano, tú ya estás aquí… -_

•••

Lo que Ichimatsu no sabía, es que Karamatsu ya tenía en ese sitio más de media hora. También estaba muy nervioso. – _Me preocupa haber exagerado con mi apariencia. –_ Pensaba en cómo podría verse Ichimatsu. – _Es muy probable que para él no sea gran cosa salir conmigo. Llegará con su ropa usual, me verá… seguro creerá que enloquecí y entonces querrá matarme… O tal vez sólo se gire y se marche. -_ Aunque todas sus preocupaciones estaban bien justificadas, su ansiedad no disminuyó. – _Diablos, ¿qué haré si me desaira? Ya es muy tarde para regresar y cambiarme de ropa. –_

 _-_ Hey. – El mayor escuchó una voz a sus espaldas; volteó al instante. Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron amplios, brillando encantados. Era Ichimatsu… y se veía muy bien, incluso estaba bien peinado. A Karamatsu se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro; esa fue una sorpresa que no esperaba contemplar.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Oh! Te ves espléndido, my dear. – El mayor se acercó con la intención de abrazarlo, pero el menor lo detuvo extendiendo las palmas de sus manos hacia él.

-No aquí, Karamatsu… – Dijo tranquilo. Ésta vez tenía una buena razón para detenerlo. El parque frente a la estación del tren siempre estaba colmado de gente, y ese día no era la excepción.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Ichimatsu se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su gabán, fingiendo estar relajado. Karamatsu encontró la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle.

-Ichimatsu, ¿qué te parece si salimos de la ciudad? – Sonrió ameno.

-¿Ah? –

-Sólo un par de días. –

-Pero… mañana pueden llamarme para trabajar. –

-Antes de llegar aquí hablé por teléfono con Jyushimatsu y accedió ir en tu lugar si eso pasaba. –

-¿Jyushimatsu? –

-Sabes que de entre todos nosotros él es quien nos imita a la perfección. –

-Lo sé pero… tampoco tenemos ninguna muda de ropa. –

-Podemos ir de compras. – Respondió con rapidez, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hmmm… - Al ver los brillantes ojos de su entusiasmado hermano… le fue imposible negarse.

Suspiró. -… Supongo que podemos... Al menos estamos frente a la estación del tren. –

-Heh, sobre eso… Acompáñame. –

- _¿Hmm? –_ Ichimatsu lo siguió. Fueron hasta un estacionamiento y se detuvieron frente a una motocicleta. Era una Yamaha Fazer de reciente modelo de color negro con acabados cromados en azul.

-¿Qué significa ésto? – Preguntó el menor incrédulo.

-Bueno, sólo la renté, aunque espero poder comprarme una algún día. –

-¿En serio esperas que me suba a esa cosa? –

-Je, no tengas miedo, my fearful pussy-cat. No he olvidado cómo conducirla. – El menor frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaba la mejilla a su confiado hermano.

-¡Auch, auch! –

-No tengo miedo, idiota… - Lo soltó. -¿Aún no ha expirado tu licencia? –

-No, aún no… - Le respondió mientras se palpaba su piel adolorida.

Ichimatsu volvió a suspirar. -… Está bien… –

-Perfect! Entonces, ¿te parece si nos vamos después de almorzar algo? Te confieso que estaba tan nervioso que salí muy temprano y aún no he desayunado nada. –

- _… ¿Nervioso? –_ Karamatsu siempre siendo tan sincero como él era incapaz de ser. – _Yo… también estaba muy nervioso. De hecho aún lo estoy. –_

-¿Qué dices? ¿También tienes hambre? –

-¿Hmm? Ah… sí... Sí tengo. –

-Genial, porque te encantará el lugar al que te llevaré. No está lejos de aquí, podemos llegar caminando. –

-¿Qué lugar? Dime… Sabes que no me gustan los misterios, Kusomatsu. –

El mayor le guiñó un ojo. –Paciencia, my kitty. –

-¡Tch! –

•••

Cuando llegaron, Ichimatsu reaccionó tal y como Karamatsu esperaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Te gusta? Abrieron hace poco. Supe que éste tipo de lugares se están haciendo muy populares. – El menor estaba embelesado. Era uno de esos cafés en donde podías convivir libremente con los gatos. Al entrar, a Ichimatsu se le olvidó el hambre y de inmediato se acercó a cada gato que veía para acariciarlo; se veía tan feliz como si fuera un niño en la juguetería. Los gatos aceptaban sus mimos, como si él fuera uno de ellos. Sólo Karamatsu sabía bien que eso era casi un hecho. El menor se sentó en el suelo con ellos y mientras estaba ocupado, el mayor se dispuso a ordenar.

Cada vez más felinos se acercaban ronroneando hacia Ichimatsu, quien se veía feliz… Aquellos no eran gatos callejeros, todos tenían sus respectivos dueños y se veían fuertes y saludables. Saber eso lo hacía sonreír. Y esa sonrisa… no pasó desapercibida para el segundo Matsuno, quien no le despegaba la vista de encima.

- _Cuando estás rodeado de gatos, te miras radiante… Ichimatsu. –_

Prácticamente todos los mininos del café estaban alrededor del joven gatuno, así que de manera inevitable llamó la atención de los otros comensales, en especial las mujeres. Karamatsu pudo escuchar la conversación de un par de féminas en una de las mesas vecinas.

-Mira a ese chico. ¿Habrá sido un gato en su otra vida? –

-Yo creo que sí. ¿No te parece lindo? –

-¡Sí! Tal vez debería ir a acariciarlo también. – Ambas rieron. A Karamatsu no le hizo ninguna gracia. Se puso de pie y fue hacia su hermano. Cuando pasó al lado de su mesa, aquellas chicas pudieron verlo y empezaron a hablar también de él.

Cuando miró que su hermano se acercaba, Ichimatsu notó cómo había despertado el interés de aquellas mujeres. Se susurraban al oído, riendo y señalándolo a él. Ichimatsu refunfuñó, volteando hacia otra parte.

- _No me importa. Pasa con frecuencia y el estúpido jamás se da cuenta. –_ El ingenuo Ichimatsu ignoraba que la razón de eso se debía a que Karamatsu sólo le prestaba atención a él.

-Ichimatsu, ¿quieres comer aquí o lo pido para llevar? –

Algunos felinos se acercaron al mayor, pidiendo ser consentidos también. Karamatsu se hincó para acariciarlos junto a su hermano.

Ese panorama… Verlo sonreírle a los mininos agitó su corazón tanto que incluso dejó de parpadear.

-¿Ichimatsu? –

-… ¿Eh? – Regresó en sí. –Ah… como sea está bien. -

-¿Sabes? – El mayor volteó hacia él. –Me gusta mucho cómo los gatos te hacen tener esa expresión en tu rostro. Te ves muy lindo. – Karamatsu le sonreía con ternura. El menor se sonrojó, pero no le respondió.

- _A mí… me gusta mucho verte sonreír también. –_ Sus sentimientos siempre se quedaban dentro de sí; pero por fuera no era capaz de hablarle, ni siquiera de corresponder con el mismo afecto que le gustaría.

En vez de eso, le jaló la oreja. –No me digas lindo, Kusomatsu… Ya te he dicho que no me trates como a una chica… - La timidez que siempre le hacía sentir lo obligaba a comportarse agresivo. El mayor ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ello, y a pesar de que una parte de él deseaba al menos un poco más de cariño de su parte, sabía muy bien que Ichimatsu podía llegar a ser mucho más amoroso de lo que jamás admitiría.

- _Tan sólo… no debo presionarlo... Aceptó salir conmigo y eso es más que suficiente para sentirme feliz. –_

•••

Después de almorzar y dejar que Ichimatsu se despidiera de todos y cada uno de los mininos del sitio, los hermanos regresaron al estacionamiento.

-Bien, ¿estás listo? – Le preguntó, ofreciéndole el casco que necesitaba. Era color violeta, tenía las palabras "Wild cat" escritas en él y una silueta con forma de pata de gato. Por supuesto, el mayor lo había escogido especialmente para él. El casco de Karamatsu era negro, pero con patrones de estrellas azules que parecían tener algún tipo brillantina. Horrible… Relumbrante y horrible…

- _Aunque quieras parecer genial, en el fondo sigues siendo Karamatsu… -_ Pensó mientras vio ponérselo. –… _Bueno… tampoco es que eso me moleste ahora. –_ Enseguida el mayor se sentó en la motocicleta.

-Sube. – Un poco nervioso todavía, el menor se puso su casco y subió también.

-Sostente con fuerza, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí, lo sé. – Rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Karamatsu y lo sujetó con firmeza. Cuando encendió el motor, Ichimatsu se sostuvo aún más fuerte.

-Ok… let's go! –

Así ambos se marcharon. El joven de gabardina negra estaba decidido a que su hermano disfrutara de su viaje en carretera.

Ichimatsu lo desconocía por completo, pero Karamatsu en verdad deseaba darle la mejor cita de su vida… Que tuviera el mejor día posible, y claro… ansiaba estar a solas con él. Por eso quiso salir de la ciudad. No quería que él se preocupara de que alguien conocido pudiera verlos.

- _Sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para ti. Cueste lo que me cueste. –_ Concluyó; pensando en aquello que quería preguntarle.

•••

Anotaciones: Que el romance comience. *w* Hmm, quiero comentar que tuve la cita que iban a tener en mi cabeza por meses y meses... Y lo más seguro es que muchas cosas les van a parecer familiares (seguro debe haber cientos de fics y fanarts con mis mismas ideas). Pero bueno, al menos quería presentarles mi propia visión de ésto. ñwñ Gracias por su paciencia.

El siguiente capítulo será OsoChoro. Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo.

Mil gracias por leer.


	35. Último beso

Mientras tanto, en la casa Matsuno, algo terrible había pasado.

Osomatsu estaba sangrando de la nariz, producto de un golpe. Uno muy fuerte… propinado por Choromatsu.

La razón se debía a que… cuando despertó, Osomatsu estaba besándolo…

Éste tenía los ojos cerrados; así que no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo. De inmediato se separó de él y de la impresión antes de ponerse de pie le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, concretamente entre el pómulo y la nariz.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, maldito idiota?! - El grito del tercer hermano despertó a los menores.

-¡Choromatsu nii-san! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Exclamó preocupado Todomatsu.

Del cabizbajo Osomatsu sólo se escucharon leves quejidos. De repente… de su nariz empezó a gotear mucha sangre. Choromatsu se aterró y no pudo responder la pregunta de su hermano menor.

-¡Osomatsu nii-san! – Lúcido y veloz, Jyushimatsu lo ayudó a llegar al baño, dejando al atónito joven y al sexto hermano solos en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó? – Volvió a preguntar el menor. Al ver que a Choromatsu le temblaba su puño cerrado, Todomatsu lo intuyó al instante. -¿Acaso lo golpeaste? ¿Por qué? –

-… Yo… a… a… - Balbuceaba, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-Sea como sea, discúlpate ahora mismo, Choromatsu nii-san. ¡No hay excusa para ser tan violento! – Todomatsu se agachó y recogió las sábanas manchadas de sangre.

-Iré a lavar ésto. Tranquilízate, nii-san. Cualquier problema que tengas con él, háblenlo en vez de golpearse, por favor… -

-Está bien, Todomatsu. – El menor bajó con las sábanas al cuarto de lavado. Mientras, Choromatsu se quedó pensativo algunos minutos más antes de decidirse ir a donde estaban el primer y quinto hermano.

- _¡Yo soy el que debería estar furioso! –_ Pensaba, pero en el fondo sólo quería ver si su hermano mayor estaba bien. – _Tampoco creo haberlo golpeado tan fuerte. ¡Sea como sea, se lo merece! ¡Es su culpa! –_

Con andar lento, se acercó al cuarto de baño. Y… unos pasos antes de llegar, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta. También escuchó que Jyushimatsu hablaba con el mayor. Choromatsu se detuvo al instante; casi dejó de respirar para no hacer ruido…

-Ya paró de sangrar, Osomatsu nii-san. ¿Te duele mucho? –

-No, estoy bien, Jyushimatsu. Gracias. –

-Osomatsu nii-san, ¿qué sucedió? – Éste pensó un poco en su respuesta.

-… Choromatsu volvió a hacerlo. –

- _¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué? –_ Se preguntó el espía.

-¿Te volvió a besar mientras dormías, nii-san? –

-Sí… -

Choromatsu se petrificó, abriendo de la impresión sus almendrados ojos tanto como pudo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes de que te golpeara? –

-… Sabes que él jamás me creería. Además todo sucedió muy rápido.

-Entiendo… pero… eso significa que cuando él te besó, tú lo correspondiste de nuevo, ¿cierto? – Osomatsu sólo se rió.

- _… ¿De… nuevo?... -_

-… Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Aunque sea él quien me bese a mí, el punto es que él lo hace dormido y yo no. Me estoy aprovechando de él, simplemente. ¿Tengo razón? – Jyushimatsu sólo pudo guardar silencio.

El oyente tras la puerta se había cubierto la boca con su mano trémula para que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

-Je… Choromatsu siempre ha tenido razón; soy sólo su hermano mayor de mierda… -

-Osomatsu nii-san… -

-Está bien, hermanito, no te preocupes. Cuando pueda mirarlo a los ojos, haré todo lo posible para que me perdone, ¿está bien? –

-… Está bien, nii-san… -

El pecho del tercer hermano dolía como si lo hubiera golpeado un camión. Se cubría la boca con más fuerza…

- _Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate… -_ Se repitió sin cesar.

Suspiró profundo, y se decidió a entrar. Pero en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, vio a Osomatsu, quien estaba saliendo ya. Él lo vio y ambos se sorprendieron de verse el uno al otro.

-Choromatsu… - Al menor le fue imposible gesticular algo.

-Lamento lo de hace rato, de verdad... –

-… Oso… matsu… nii-san. – Al verlo aún con restos de sangre en la nariz y el pómulo algo hinchado y amoratado, el menor se sintió muy mal.

–Yo… -

-No, no es necesario que digas nada. – Le rehuyó la mirada con vergüenza. –De hecho… ¿podríamos no hablar de esto, por favor? -

- _Osomatsu nii-san… -_ Luego, el mayor lo pasó de largo; el otro no se atrevió a detenerlo. Mientras se iba, Jyushimatsu salió.

-Osomatsu nii-san, ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó lo que Choromatsu no tuvo el valor. Él volteó con ellos… y el tercer hermano vio su expresión. Era… idéntica al día en que él y Karamatsu pelearon. Eso lo aterró.

-… Sólo iré a dar un paseo. – Sonrió a la fuerza y se giró de nuevo. –No me esperen, ¿de acuerdo? – Luego se fue a la habitación y rápido se cambió de ropa. Después salió de casa.

El tercer Matsuno seguía paralizado, preguntándose qué diablos acababa de pasar. Sólo la mano de Jyushimatsu en su hombro lo hizo recobrar la consciencia.

-Choromatsu nii-san, ¿estás bien? –

Tardó en contestarle. –Sí… estoy bien. –

-¿Todomatsu sigue en la habitación? –

-No, fue a lavar las sábanas. –

-Ya veo, entonces iré a ayudarle. – Ya se iba, pero un par de pasos después, se detuvo. -Choromatsu nii-san, ¿vas a decírselo? –

-… ¿Decirle qué? –

El menor lo meditó un poco. –Decirle a Osomatsu nii-san que escuchaste todo. – El mayor se sorprendió sobremanera.

-Sólo yo me di cuenta, Choromatsu nii-san... – Lo intentó tranquilizar al ver su expresión tan temerosa y preocupada.

-… Jyushimatsu… Es… - Intentó preguntar, muy apenado. -… ¿Es verdad que… yo hago eso? ¿A… Osomatsu nii-san? -

El menor lo miró unos segundos, serio.

-… Sí, es verdad. – De inmediato el mayor se puso la mano en la frente. Sabía que su hermano menor jamás le mentiría con algo así. Fue la primera vez en su vida que se sintió tan avergonzado.

-No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! Nada de lo que haga podrá redimir esto. Ahora jamás podré volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Tendré que mudarme… No… ni siquiera yéndome de la ciudad sería suficiente… -

-Choromatsu nii-san, tienes que tranquilizarte primero. Estoy seguro que Osomatsu nii-san no está molesto contigo. – El tercer hermano miró al quinto.

-… Osomatsu nii-san… ahora mismo… está sufriendo mucho. Lo entiendes, ¿no es así? –

Choromatsu no le respondió, pero sus palabras lo turbaron hasta lo más abisal de su mente. Momentos después, Jyushimatsu vio a su hermano mayor cambiarse de ropa y salir de su casa también. Seguramente para buscar a Osomatsu. Un poco pensativo aún, el menor dio un gran suspiro.

-¿Jyushimatsu nii-san? – Todomatsu lo llamó, sostenía en la mano una cubeta con artículos de limpieza para asear su habitación. Él lo miró, aún serio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó preocupado el Matsuno menor.

El mayor fue hacia él y lo abrazó con efusividad, haciéndolo soltar la cubeta.

-¿Jyushimatsu nii-san? En serio, ¿qué tienes? Dímelo… –

-No tengo nada… sólo quiero abrazarte. – Pronto el menor lo abrazó también, aunque aún confundido. –Jyushimatsu nii-san, sabes que odio que hagas cosas que me pongan nervioso. Lo que sea que te preocupe, debes decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí, Totty… -

Suspiró. -Bien… -

-… Oye Totty. –

-Dime... –

-Prométeme que siempre serás sincero conmigo. –

-¿Uh? – El menor nunca entendió lo que le pasaba, y al final decidió no cuestionarlo. No después de que éste necesitara un abrazo suyo. -… Está bien. Claro que seré sincero. –

-¿Lo prometes? –

-… Sí, lo prometo… Jyushimatsu nii-san. – Totty no sabía cuán importantes eran las promesas para su hermano mayor, ni cuánto él estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo.

A pesar de todo, y mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, Jyushimatsu dio las gracias por el inmarcesible cariño que compartía con su único hermano menor.

•••

Entre tanto, Osomatsu sentía que su corazón se marchitaba lentamente.

- _Ichimatsu es más fuerte de lo que yo jamás seré. ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo, hermanito? –_ Pensó, refiriéndose al tormento por el que tuvo que pasar al amar a alguien tan improbable como Karamatsu.

- _No… creo que Choromatsu es aún más insoluble que el doloroso de nuestro hermano. Karamatsu es cristalino por dentro, pero Choromatsu es…_

 _Es… -_

-¡Ja! ¿A quién quiero engañar? – Rio de sí mismo. – _Él es maravilloso… Quien está podrido por dentro presumiblemente soy yo… -_

Caminando y pensando a dónde podría ir, el mayor de los Matsuno se fue alejando cada vez más de su hogar.

- _Hmm… ¿Me pregunto a dónde podré ir para dejar de pensar en lo que pasó? Tal vez a beber. No… gasté casi todo mi dinero la última vez que invité a salir a Choromatsu. Je, tal vez de verdad necesitaré conseguir empleo… Y pensándolo mejor… esa sería la única manera de estar apartado del odio que estoy seguro él me profesará de ahora en adelante. –_ Osomatsu detuvo su andar… y presionó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus dedos parecieron crujir.

- _La cara me duele… Mi pecho me duele… Todo me duele…_

 _Es gracioso, Choromatsu. A veces soñabas que besabas a alguna de tus amadas idols… y… de vez en cuando, esos besos llegaban hasta mí. ¿Cómo no aprovecharme de eso? Sin embargo… hace tiempo… comenzaste a decir mi nombre en tus sueños. Fui tan feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo que pensé que me volvería loco. Por eso no te aparté esta mañana… a pesar de que sabía que era la hora más peligrosa, pues en cualquier momento podías despertar; cosa que al final sucedió. Lo sabía y no me importó, así que el que esté pasando esto es mi culpa por completo, lo sé bien… -_

Volvió a caminar.

- _Me pregunto si inconscientemente quería que esto pasara. Me pregunto si… muy en el fondo quiero que en definitiva me rechaces para poder rendirme… y poder continuar con mi vida sin sentir todo el tiempo como si mi corazón estuviera envuelto en alambre de púas. –_

-¡Jaja! ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Creo que necesito distraerme. –

- _Y pensar que… yo mismo me propuse hacer que me amaras también… Cuando fui yo el que terminó saboteándose a sí mismo… -_

Después de agotarse de ahondar en sus pensamientos, Osomatsu estiró sus brazos entumidos y suspiró profundo. –Bien, primero iré a comprar algo de comer y después iré a dormir todo el día a la primera arboleda que me encuentre. Por alguna razón me siento demasiado cansado… -

Así, el triste joven siguió caminando…

•••

Choromatsu tenía casi dos horas transitando en las calles. Fue a buscar a Osomatsu al pachinko, al hipódromo, con Chibita y a algunos restaurantes que solía frecuentar. Cuando no lo encontró en ninguna parte fue cuando en verdad se preguntó qué es lo que estaría haciendo.

- _Ni siquiera yo sé qué pretendo buscándolo… En todo caso, ¿qué voy a decirle a Osomatsu nii-san cuando lo vea? ¿Que me perdone? ¡No es mi culpa! Si yo hacía semejante cosa como besarlo, él podía hacerme el favor de despertarme, y jamás lo hizo…_

 _Jamás… lo hizo… -_

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo?!... -

 _-"Confío en ti, porque tú eres el mejor, Choromatsu." –_

-Todo lo que dices… no son sólo más que puras mentiras… -

 _-"Quiero abrazarte, Choromatsu." –_

-¿Por qué?... –

 _-"¿Me abrazas también, Choromatsu?" –_

-… ¿Por qué me tratas así? -

 _-"Me duele el pecho, Choromatsu." –_

-Yo… -

 _-"Eres tan cruel… Choromatsu." –_

-Yo no… _-_

 _-"Hazlo, Choromatsu… Admítelo… por favor…" –_

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de repetir mi nombre! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! – Gritó asustando a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

 _-"Porque te quiero, por supuesto." –_

Entonces… por fin… el testarudo joven lo comenzó a comprender. Recordó el beso que presenció entre Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, y de inmediato se le vino a la mente el beso que Osomatsu le robó el día que peleó con su segundo hermano por defenderlo.

Los halagos… las promesas… los abrazos…

Los besos inconscientes que le corresponde…

Choromatsu dejó de respirar, como si su cuerpo completo hubiera dejado de funcionar. Se le fueron las fuerzas en sus piernas y se hincó en el suelo, temblando como nunca.

•••

Rato después, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento e incorporarse con dificultad, Choromatsu siguió caminando hasta llegar al sendero contiguo al río. No podía pensar con claridad, por más que lo intentara. Percibía su mente como si estuviera cubierta con una neblina espesa, pudiendo mirar sólo lo que tenía enfrente.

El viento soplaba, era frío…

- _Se acerca el invierno. –_

A su lado izquierdo estaba el río, y a su derecho, muchos árboles. La vegetación había cambiado su característico color verdoso por varias tonalidades naranjas y rojizas.

- _Amo el otoño… y ver caer las hojas rojas de los árboles al ritmo del viento. –_

- _Rojas… -_ Entonces recordó todo lo que le dijo a su hermano mayor hace tiempo. Cuando las pisaban y jugaban con ellas siendo aún unos niños… - _Era muy divertido… jugábamos mucho juntos… -_ También se le vino a la memoria el momento cuando le dijo que… el color de las hojas siempre le recordaban a él…

- _Hiciste un gesto muy extraño antes de recargarte en mi hombro ese día… -_

Choromatsu ahora se sentía muy mal…

- _¿Cómo… voy a poder mirarte a la cara ahora? –_

Sumido en sus pensamientos e hipnotizado por el bello danzar de las hojas rojizas de otoño, Choromatsu pudo ver de manera fortuita a la distancia otra figura roja detrás de unos arbustos secos…

Aquel era un rojo diferente… y muy familiar…

Se acercó más… y lo vio. Al dueño de aquel suéter escarlata.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol grande; con hojas cayendo a su alrededor, como si lo complementaran… Mirando al cielo…

- _Osomatsu… nii-san. No… no estoy listo... –_ Pero igual jamás lo estaría.

Le daba la espalda… así que no podía verlo. El tercer Matsuno sintió una horrible sensación en su pecho…

- _… Entonces… ¿éste es el dolor que tú sientes, Osomatsu nii-san? –_

Sin ser consciente, Choromatsu caminó directo hacia él; como si una fuerza superior lo empujara.

- _Osomatsu nii-san… Lo lamento, yo… no puedo… En verdad no puedo… -_

El joven continuaba avanzando, acercándose más.

- _No puedo sentir lo mismo que tú… No es correcto, tú sabes muy bien que yo nunca… -_

Más cerca…

-… _Nunca podría… jamás me atrevería… Yo… -_

Más y más cerca…

- _Yo… no… -_

Osomatsu, sentado y mirando a la nada… escuchó las hojas del suelo crujir. Y justo antes de voltear… un par de brazos lo envolvieron. Al principio se asustó, pero después miró las mangas de aquella sudadera verde… Una que… conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Choro… matsu?... -

Él no respondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-… No lo sé… - Una respuesta automática y demasiado difusa. El mayor lo pensó un momento, y cambió el enfoque de su interrogante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Choromatsu?... –

 _-… ¿Lo que quiero? –_ Esa pregunta lo perturbó tanto que incluso lo soltó. Así Osomatsu pudo voltear y mirarlo frente a frente. Su hermano menor estaba hincado y tembloroso… Tenía la nariz y las orejas rojas, tal vez por el frío… tal vez no…

-¿Choromatsu? –

Silencio…

-… ¿Choromatsu? –

-Yo… quiero… _¿Qué es lo que quiero?_ -

-¿Hmm? –

-Quiero que… -

-¿Quieres… qué? –

-¡Que me perdones! ¡¿Dime qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?! – Osomatsu se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y conmocionados…

 _-¿Perdonarlo?_ \- El mayor lo meditó con rapidez. - _¿Perdonarlo por qué? ¿Por haberme golpeado? ¿O acaso ya sabe la verdad? Entonces, perdonarlo por… ¿por… amarlo, tal vez? -_

Osomatsu lo pensó varios segundos, y no dijo una palabra. El menor se sintió muy nervioso y presionado, tanto que ya estaba al borde del llanto.

-Por favor… Osomatsu nii-san… Ya no quiero que me mires así… Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer entonces? –

Osomatsu miraba a su hermano menor… - _Hasta tus pucheros son adorables… -_

-Oye Choromatsu, ¿estuviste buscándome? –

-… ¿A qué viene eso ahora? –

-Es importante para mí. Responde. –

-Sí… lo estaba. –

-… ¿Estás molesto por haberte besado? –

-… ¡Sí! Pero… -

-¿Nh? –

-… Te escuché hablando con Jyushimatsu… Sé que la culpa siempre fue mía. –

-... Ya veo. – Osomatsu miró a su cabizbajo hermano. Y cayó en resignación.

-Choromatsu… ¿puedes mirarme? – Con lentitud, el menor obedeció temeroso. Osomatsu… tenía otra vez esa mirada nostálgica y miserable… Y en ese momento supo que ya no soportaba verlo así. La tensión era espantosa, Choromatsu sentía que se despedazaba por dentro y ya no lo pudo resistir.

Sus lágrimas brotaron solas e incontrolables. Osomatsu no se sorprendió, porque intuía muy bien la razón del llanto de su hermano.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad, Choromatsu?... – El menor, con sus finos y pasmados ojos mirándolo… y sin dejar de llorar, asintió.

-¿Y te sientes mal por mí porque no puedes corresponderme? – El otro se quedó inmóvil.

-Y es por eso que me estás pidiendo perdón… ¿Tengo razón? – Entonces el menor cerró sus ojos, como suplicando en silencio que se detuviera…

Por su parte, los sentimientos de Osomatsu fueron inexplicables aún para él. Por un lado, la tristeza era absoluta, pero por el otro… por algún motivo se sintió liberado. Tanto así, que en vez de llorar también, levantó la mano y le acarició la cabeza a su lloroso y mocoso hermano menor.

-Choromatsu… Vamos… no llores. – Intentó limpiarle las lágrimas. –Yo no tengo nada por qué disculparte en absoluto. Je, creo que tu único crimen es ser demasiado lindo... –

Choromatsu sollozaba tanto que no podía ni hablar, pero el mayor alcanzó a entender que dijo su nombre.

Osomatsu frunció el ceño. Sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa. Sabía que Choromatsu ya no iba a poder verlo igual jamás…

Y sobre todo… sabía que… la realidad era mucho más dura que cualquier pensamiento pesimista en su interior…

- _En ese caso… ya nada importa… -_

-Choromatsu… - El menor contempló aquella mirada penetrante que siempre lo ponía tan nervioso.

Osomatsu sabía que… no podía… Que no debía…

Pero más que nunca… que lo necesitaba con su vida entera.

-… Quiero que… me beses. –

Choromatsu se paralizó. No pudo articular palabra alguna.

-Será la primera vez que lo hagas por tu voluntad… y la última vez para ambos… - Choromatsu quiso preguntarle si no lo había besado lo suficiente ya… Pero algo lo detuvo: El rostro de su hermano.

- _Se supone que… tenemos el mismo rostro… Pero yo te veo tan diferente a mí… -_

Siguió sin responderle, pero se acercó lentamente a Osomatsu, quien se mostró sorprendido porque, además de que veía que sí iba a hacerlo, Choromatsu ni siquiera le preguntó sus motivos.

- _No lo puedo entender… Osomatsu nii-san… y me duele. Tú me dueles…_

… _Si puedo quitar esa triste expresión de tu rostro al menos por un momento… Haré lo que sea. –_ Se dijo a sí mismo antes de cerrar los ojos y unir sus labios junto a los de su hermano mayor.

Aunque él mismo se lo pidió, Osomatsu se quedó atónito.

Sin embargo, pronto hizo ese asombro a un lado. Porque… lo estaba besando… En verdad... Choromatsu lo estaba besando…

Quizás por lástima, quizás por desesperación, o quizás… porque había una mínima posibilidad de que su querido hermano menor se sintiera confundido respecto a sus sentimientos… a causa suya.

- _Choromatsu… sé que te acorralé y te orillé a hacer esto. No sabes cuánto lo lamento… porque no me arrepiento de nada. Si ésta va a ser la última vez, quiero que valga la pena. –_

Osomatsu ejerció más presión con su beso e hizo al menor abrir la boca. Cuando Choromatsu sintió la lengua de su hermano tocando la suya, nervioso intentó separarse, pero el mayor no se lo permitió. Lo siguió besando… Aquella sensación era nueva y atemorizante para el recatado joven, a quien no le quedó otra opción más que lentamente dejarse llevar por él, tal como y siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

- _Ésta vez no sabes a tabaco, eso es bueno… Ahora tienes sabor… a café. –_

Osomatsu lo besó más y más profundo. Choromatsu sentía cómo el mayor, inmisericorde le robaba cada suspiro.

- _¿Por qué besas tan bien? ¿Es que ya tienes experiencia, idiota? –_ La mente del menor, despacio pero seguro, se empezaba a quedar en blanco.

- _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tú… a alguien como yo? Esto está tan mal pero… ¿por qué no puedo apartarte? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan intenso e implacable conmigo? Maldita sea… Osomatsu nii-san… -_

Sin darse cuenta, Choromatsu ya estaba recostado en el suelo, debajo de una delicada cama de hojas rojizas. Aún siendo besado como nunca en su vida.

- _Todo… Todo lo veo rojo… -_ Pensó cuando abrió un poco sus ojos…

Osomatsu por fin se separó y el menor aprovechó para inhalar profundo. En verdad sentía que le había quitado el aliento.

Su hermano siguió sobre él, rodeando su delicada espalda entre sus brazos.

Volvió a besarlo. Un beso sencillo y de nuevo se separó.

-… Choromatsu. - Lo hizo una vez. -… Choromatsu. - Después dos… -… Choromatsu… - Luego perdió la cuenta. Rendido a su merced, otra vez dejó que el mayor lo besara profundamente.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Choromatsu, quien tenía sus brazos a los lados y los puños cerrados, con lentitud se relajó y los levantó… Osomatsu se sorprendió mucho al sentir cómo éste lo abrazó también.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó. Tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez horas… no hubo noción alguna.

Cuando Osomatsu al fin liberó sus labios, Choromatsu respiraba agitado y con la boca abierta; se había quedado sin fuerzas.

El mayor le dio un último beso en la frente, y cayó en su pecho.

-Discúlpame… Choromatsu… Soy tan egoísta… – Musitó pesaroso por sus actos.

El menor no dijo una palabra.

-Perdóname… por favor… Choromatsu… -

- _Osomatsu nii-san… -_ Choromatsu lo sentía tan indefenso recostado en su pecho… Quería consolarlo… Acariciar su cabeza al menos. No obstante, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse meditabundo mirando las ramas de los árboles moverse con el frío aire de otoño. Sus labios aún hormigueaban.

-Te estoy aplastando, ¿verdad? –

-… Sí… -

-Lo siento. Pero no quiero levantarme, Choromatsu… -

-… ¿Por qué? –

-Tengo miedo…

- _… ¿Miedo? –_

-Ahora que eres consciente de mí… Si te suelto… te alejarás y… no quiero… - Hablaba entrecortado.

Choromatsu pensó que su hermano mayor no había cambiado ni un poco con los años. A pesar de ser el mayor, casi nunca se comportaba como tal. A veces, aún parecía un niño inmaduro y caprichoso.

- _Como ahora... –_

Sin embargo… Osomatsu siempre lo procuraba, lo protegía e incluso lo consentía mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado o siquiera imaginado.

- _¿Por qué a mí… Osomatsu nii-san?… ¿Por qué yo?... –_ Se volvió a preguntar, a pesar de que su hermano mayor había sido así con él toda su vida.

Desde siempre…

- _Siempre… -_

Osomatsu nunca imaginó lo que haría Choromatsu a continuación. Aún con él encima, el menor se sentó y lo sostuvo en su regazo, abrazándolo con firmeza… acariciando su cabello.

-No seas tonto, Osomatsu nii-san. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo siempre fui consciente de ti… y jamás me alejé, ¿cierto? –

Osomatsu, desconcertado se incorporó, y lo que se encontró al mirar el rostro de su hermano menor… fue a su bellísima y peculiar sonrisa y una mirada noble y brillante dirigida sólo para él.

-Prometo que lo tomaré con calma. Pero tú haz lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? – Siguió sonriéndole.

El mayor abrió grandes sus luminosos ojos. Quería llorar… pero no pudo al ver el enorme esfuerzo que su amado Choromatsu estaba haciendo para no llorar tampoco. Así que… Osomatsu sólo pudo sonreírle también con todo el amor que siempre sentiría por él.

-De acuerdo, Choromatsu... –

El menor se puso de pie, y le ofreció su mano al mayor. Éste la aceptó.

-Muero de hambre. ¿Ya almorzaste? Venden buenos fideos no muy lejos de aquí; vamos, yo invito. – Cuando le dio la espalda, apenas pudo dar un paso.

Osomatsu lo rodeó en sus brazos y recargó su rostro en el hombro del menor. El otro joven se quedó quieto…

- _Choromatsu… Sé que la vida no es como un cuento de hadas, y que las cosas nunca pueden resultar como uno las desea… Pero… aún así… no sabes cómo quisiera decirte en éstos momentos que… gracias a ti, querido Choro –chan… no pienso rendirme… -_

 _-_ Nunca… Nunca voy a rendirme… – Para su mala fortuna… o puede que no… aquellas palabras… esas que Osomatsu también pensó que sólo formaron parte de sus pensamientos, las dijo en un leve susurro que el menor pudo comprender muy bien.

Y Choromatsu, sintiendo los cálidos brazos de su inefable hermano mayor, y aún sin tener consciencia sobre sí mismo… esbozó una sonrisa. No tenía idea de cuánto lo conmovían las palabras y las acciones de Osomatsu.

No lo sabía, pero sí lo sentía… Con todo su corazón.

Y ese era el primer paso…

•••

Anotaciones: Ya lo dijo Osomatsu, la vida no es un cuento de hadas (aunque irónicamente yo amo los finales felices). Me han dicho que dejé el OsoChoro a medias, y tienen razón. Entre más escribía sobre ellos, más quería seguir haciéndolo (no sé si notaron que en los primeros capítulos quería dejarlo implícito –como lo hice con el JyushiTodo-, de hecho yo misma se lo dije a algunas personas). Y bueno, el caso es que las cosas llegaron hasta éste punto. Pero, ¿saben?, no estoy realmente insatisfecha, y espero que ustedes tampoco lo estén (o no mucho al menos). ñwñ Respecto a Choro, pienso que él es tan abstraído que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que alguien está enamorado de él, a menos que prácticamente se lo echen directo en cara. Y en cuanto a Osomatsu… bueno, para mí él es muy auténtico (aunque algo consentido), pero al mismo tiempo puede ser muy centrado y serio si desea algo de verdad. (Choro, en éste caso).

Muchas gracias por leer.

Ésta es la parte dos del capítulo final, pero dividido. Ya saben… yo y mi imposibilidad de organizarme. XD


	36. Siempre contigo

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu viajaron en la motocicleta por poco más de una hora. El mayor no iba demasiado rápido y tenía cuidado al conducir, obedeciendo todos los señalamientos y deteniéndose por completo cuando era prudente, incluso en carretera. Ichimatsu disfrutó el paseo más de lo que esperaba. Cuando iban en la autopista, Ichimatsu pudo ver varios campos de cultivo, colinas y lagunas a la distancia. Todo mientras se sostenía fuertemente de su hermano mayor. A su vez, Karamatsu sentía los brazos del otro joven rodeándolo; ese contacto lo hacía sentirse nervioso de buena manera. Extrañaba tanto abrazarlo como no tenía una idea.

Cuando llegaron a una de las ciudades vecinas, Karamatsu se detuvo en un aparcamiento cercano a la estación del tren.

El mayor se quitó el casco, y al voltear con el menor pudo ver que… en el momento que Ichimatsu se quitó el suyo, ya estaba igual de despeinado que siempre. Eso lo hizo reírse un poco.

-¿Qué? – Inquirió belicoso el menor.

Karamatsu sonrió. –Nada… Sólo… te miro y recuerdo porqué me gustas tanto… - Un intenso golpeteo en el pecho atacó al menor.

- _Éste tonto… como siempre tan sincero. –_ Ichimatsu se sentía ansioso por expresarle a su hermano cuánto le gustaba también, pero nunca podía. - _¿Por qué no me salen las palabras? –_

Al ver a Ichimatsu pensativo, el mayor dedujo que tal vez era porque sus propias palabras lo habían incomodado; rápido cambió de tema.

-Puedo dejar la motocicleta aquí, por suerte el estacionamiento está bien vigilado, sólo iré a pagar la cuota. Ya regreso. – Mientras fue a hacer eso, Ichimatsu se quedó pensando.

 _-¿Qué pude haberle respondido en ese caso? "Creo que también me gusta el valor que tienes para mostrar tu dolorosa personalidad". No… eso no está bien… "Admito que siempre admiré la seguridad que tienes en ti mismo, a pesar de que indudablemente terminas haciendo el ridículo." ¿Eh? ¿De dónde salió eso? No puedo creer que ni siquiera en mis pensamientos puedo decirle algo amable… -_ Se reprendía.

 _-Piensa… Algo amable… Algo… amable…_

 _Hmm… -_

 _Supongo que al menos… puedo decirle…_

… _Decirle… cuánto…_

 _Me… gusta…_

 _¡Ahhh! ¡Maldición! ¡Es tan vergonzoso! ¡¿Cómo puedes decírmelo todo el tiempo, Kusomatsu?! –_ Ya tenía ganas de jalarse el cabello por la zozobra.

Temblando ante esa idea, miró que Karamatsu ya venía de regreso.

- _Bien, cálmate. Puedes hacerlo… Al menos una vez, puedes decírselo... –_

-¿Ichimatsu? Estás muy rojo, ¿te sientes mal? –

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No… no es nada… Tal vez un poco mareado por el viaje. – Mintió.

-Oh… ¿Te parece si vamos por algo de beber? Tal vez necesitas refrescarte. –

-Ah… sí… seguro. –

-Ésta es una ciudad provincial, por lo que no comparte la algarabía de una metrópoli. Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que ver aquí. Hablé un poco con el encargado y me recomendó algunos lugares que podemos visitar. –

-… Está bien. –

-Apenas son las tres, así que tenemos aún toda la tarde para divertirnos. –

- _¿Divertirnos? –_ Al mirar la sonrisa entusiasmada de su hermano, se decidió a intentar corresponder su emoción. Él mismo se sentía emocionado, pero no podía exteriorizarlo como le gustaría, así que se limitó a sonreír tenuemente. A Karamatsu le bastó.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a alguno de los sitios que le recomendaron al mayor, ambos hermanos relataron con más detalle sus experiencias en sus respectivos trabajos.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Ichimatsu. Se puede decir que ese trabajo está hecho para ti. Me siento algo culpable por pedirle a Jyushimatsu que te supla si te llaman. –

-Hmm… está bien, él puede hacerlo. –

-Je, sí, tienes razón… Lamento haberte pedido salir de forma tan repentina. Pero… me siento muy emocionado por poder salir contigo… -

- _Yo también… -_ Otra vez, pensamientos que no podía manifestar abiertamente.

-Muchas gracias, Ichimatsu. –

- _Karamatsu… -_ El joven de mirada decaída se detuvo un momento, quedándose un par de pasos atrás.

-¿Ichimatsu? –

-… Karamatsu… yo… -

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, el barullo de una multitud de estudiantes de secundaria que doblaron la esquina de la calle lo interrumpieron.

-¡Hola! – Gritó alguna chica de un grupo de seis que rápido se aproximaron a Karamatsu en cuanto lo miraron.

-Estamos en nuestro día libre en la excursión de nuestra escuela. Nos preguntábamos si te gustaría ir a beber algo con nosotras. – Las chicas se empujaban entre ellas, como si estuvieran peleando para ver quién podía estar más cerca de él.

- _¿Cómo es que las estudiantes de hoy en día son tan atrevidas? –_ Pensó Ichimatsu, al mismo tiempo que imaginaba lo que sucedería después. El idiota de Kusomatsu feliz y entusiasmado por la atención, invitándolo a unírsele junto a las "Karamatsu girls", y él… sintiéndose incómodo hasta el extremo…

Entonces, justo cuando otro grupo de chicas le echó un vistazo a Ichimatsu y de inmediato quisieron acercarse a él también, el joven de ceño fruncido rápidamente se adelantó y las interceptó.

-Lo lamento, beautiful ladies. Éste chico ya tiene una cita. –

-¿Ehh? – Reclamaron las féminas al unísono. Karamatsu tomó de la mano a su hermano menor.

-Lo siento. Espero que se diviertan el resto de su viaje. Goodbye. – Y a paso veloz, se retiró de ahí junto con un aturdido Ichimatsu.

Dos calles más adelante, el joven despeinado se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor aún no lo soltaba.

-¡Fiu! No pensé que éste lugar fuera sede de excursiones escolares. –

-Karamatsu. –

-¿Hmm? –

-Suelta mi mano… Estamos en público. – El mayor echó un rápido vistazo alrededor.

-No parece haber nadie en esta calle. –

-… Eso no importa. Ya te lo he dicho… nada de ésto en donde puedan vernos. – Después de la reprensión, Karamatsu lo soltó.

-Lo lamento. – Al mirar su rostro decepcionado, el joven decaído se odió a sí mismo. – _Aunque intente evitarlo… siempre termino haciéndote sentir mal. –_

 _-_ Descuida, Ichimatsu… Entiendo que… nuestra situación es complicada. _No sólo somos hombres… también somos hermanos… y por si eso no fuera suficiente… nuestra apariencia es prácticamente la misma. –_ Cuanto más lo pensaba, más insólito e incluso risible le parecía, y sabía que Ichimatsu pensaba igual; de hecho, él era más consciente de ello que Karamatsu mismo.

El joven de jersey lavanda miró lo pensativo y frustrado que se había quedado su hermano mayor por su culpa.

Éste último quiso seguir caminando, pero de repente sintió un ligero tirón en su ropa. Como si su mano se hubiera movido por sí sola, Ichimatsu jaló la gabardina de Karamatsu, deteniéndolo.

-… ¿Ichimatsu? –

 _-Yo… también quisiera caminar contigo mientras nos tomamos de las manos… Quisiera abrazarte y…_

 _Quisiera… -_

-¿Ichimatsu? ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó al ver su mirada tan decaída.

- _Vamos… dile lo que sientes… -_ Se exigía.

Karamatsu suspiró, y acarició la cabeza del menor, interrumpiendo su pensar. Al mirarlo éste le sonreía con gentileza y comprensión.

-Ichimatsu… No te angusties… Prometo que no haré nada que te haga sentir incómodo… –

- _… Karamatsu… -_

-Hay que esperar hasta estar a solas. – Le guiñó un ojo. Ichimatsu se sonrojó mucho. Pronto volvió a caminar y se adelantó para que el mayor no pudiera ver su bochorno. – _Sigue siendo el mismo… -_ Resopló aliviado.

Ichimatsu no era ningún tonto. Sabía bien las intenciones de Karamatsu al traerlo a otra ciudad y pedirle tener una cita. Eso lo colmaba de nervios.

Mientras caminaba a paso apresurado, pudo ver a la distancia una estructura bastante grande. Se detuvo.

-Oh, eso es un centro comercial, ¿cierto? Vaya, es enorme. – Karamatsu estaba detrás de él. Recargó la barbilla en su hombro mientras hablaba. El joven despeinado crispó sorprendido. –Es raro en éste tipo de ciudad, tal vez sea el único que hay. –

- _Y acabo de decirle que no haga éstas cosas en público… -_ Aunque por un momento lo soslayó por completo. - _Karamatsu está… muy cerca… Puedo oler su colonia… y el fijador de su cabello… -_ Inconscientemente recargó su espalda en el torso de su hermano, sorprendiéndolo.

-… ¿Ichi… matsu? –

-¿Eh? – El menor se dio cuenta del arrobamiento que le provocó su hermano. Avergonzado, rápido se separó de él.

Karamatsu volvió a suspirar.

-Oye Ichimatsu, ¿quieres ir de compras? Necesitamos comprar un cambio de ropa, ¿recuerdas? –

- _Es cierto… él quiere quedarse un par de días…_ Hmm… Está bien. –

-Great! Entonces vamos. -

•••

- _Recuerdo que… la última vez que fuimos a un centro comercial fue cuando él… me compró el llavero que tengo ahora… -_ Ichimatsu recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Karamatsu recién se había recuperado de la terrible fiebre que empezó a padecer el mismo día que tuvieron esa improvisada cita, cuando aquella noche su hermano lo buscó sin descanso bajo la lluvia…

- _Es verdad. Esa noche… reconocí mis sentimientos por él. Es curioso cómo ese momento parece tan lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo… -_ Lo miró caminando junto a él. – _Y ahora… a pesar de todo… sigue aquí a mi lado… -_

Nadie agitaba su corazón como Karamatsu… Y más que nunca sentía la necesidad de hacérselo saber.

- _Tengo que decírselo… Y tiene que ser hoy... –_

 _-_ ¿Ichimatsu? –

-… ¿Uh? – De nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-Te veo muy absorto, ¿seguro que estás bien? –

-Sí, no es nada. _Eres tú el que me tiene así, Kusomatsu… -_

-Mira, ahí hay una tienda de ropa. ¿Vamos? –

-Sí… -

•••

Cuando entraron se separaron; Ichimatsu fue a mirar algunas camisetas y lo primero que notó es que eran bastante costosas. Rápido fue directo con su hermano.

-Karamatsu. – Le susurró para que no lo escuchara ningún empleado.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Aquí la ropa es muy cara, mejor vámonos… no tengo tanto dinero… - Siguió hablando en voz baja.

-No te preocupes por eso, my dear. Yo te pedí venir de improviso, así que ésta vez corre por mi cuenta. – El joven de largas pestañas resplandecía dolorosamente. Hacía tiempo que Ichimatsu no lo veía así.

Lo pensó un momento. -… Bien, como quieras, entonces tomaré algo. - La pena que le provocó lo hizo apartarse otra vez.

- _¡Tch! No puedo creer que extrañara verlo actuando así. Lo que siento por él me ha hecho perder la cordura… -_ En parte, no sabía cuánta razón tenía. El joven despeinado obvió su propio pensamiento, pero su agitado corazón lo reafirmaba sin lugar a dudas.

Mientras tanto, Karamatsu se estaba comenzando a preocupar. No sabía porqué su hermano menor estaba tan pensativo.

- _Ichimatsu sigue siendo tan reservado como siempre. ¿Se sentirá incómodo? ¿Tal vez no quería venir y sólo se obligó a darme gusto? Quisiera saberlo… Quisiera… que confiara más en mí… Debo esforzarme más… -_

 _-_ ¿Kusomatsu? –

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Qué pasa, Ichimatsu?! –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué gritas? – El menor volteó a ambos lados, cerciorándose avergonzado de que nadie los viera.

-¡Ah! Lo lamento… Es que estoy muy feliz y no puedo contener la emoción, je-je. – Rio nervioso. Ichimatsu arqueó una ceja y guardó silencio.

-Mira, escogí algo. Ya vámonos. – El mayor vio el sencillo conjunto que eligió.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? –

-… Sí. –

-Oh, vamos, no tienes porqué contenerte. Hay que probarnos la ropa antes de comprarla. Vamos a los vestidores. – En ese momento el joven de mirada tranquila supo cuán débil se había vuelto ante la sonrisa de Karamatsu. No pudo decirle que no.

Aunque… rápido se arrepintió.

Karamatsu se probaba combinaciones de ropa y se exhibía ante Ichimatsu como si estuviera en una pasarela de modas. Era tan vergonzoso… Sin embargo, no podía negar que le gustaba verlo.

- _¿Cómo me puedes parecer atractivo? No verte por tanto tiempo me atrofió la vista… -_

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál te gusta? –

-Hmm… el tercero. –

-¿En serio? ¡También fue mi favorito! Estamos más sincronizados que nunca, my kitty. –

El menor quiso decirle que cerrara la boca, pero le fue imposible. – _No cuando me sonríes así… -_

-Well, your turn! –

- _… Pues qué otro remedio… -_ Renegó en silencio.

Ichimatsu se probó al menos cuatro vestimentas. Era cansado hacer eso, pero Karamatsu se veía fascinado cada vez que salía y se mostraba ante él.

-No puedo elegir, te ves muy bien con todo. – La expresión que hizo cuando dijo eso abochornó tanto al menor que rápido volvió a esconderse en el vestidor.

Pero al cerrar la cortina, el mayor irrumpió en el cubículo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Sal de aquí, idiota! – Intentó musitar para no hacerse escuchar.

-En un momento. – Respondió Karamatsu con seriedad, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-¡No! Espera… Kara… - No pudo terminar de hablar. El muchacho de largas pestañas había entrado para robarle un beso, decidido a no salir de ahí sin él.

La sensación de sus labios era más embriagadora que nunca. Fue un beso pequeño pero profundo; a pesar de todo era consciente de que no podía ser descuidado.

Cuando se separaron, Karamatsu lamió de sus labios la dulce saliva de Ichimatsu.

-Perdóname… Es muy difícil contenerse cuando veo una oportunidad así. – Le susurró cerca del rostro… muy cerca. El menor se había sonrojado tanto que podía sentir muy bien cómo su cuerpo ardía por dentro. Se quedó mudo.

-El conjunto que traes puesto ahora se acaba de convertir en mi favorito. ¿Puedes llevarlo? –

-Nh… Bien… - Volteó rápido y tímido hacia un lado.

- _Tan lindo… -_

•••

Al salir de la tienda, Ichimatsu estaba muy nervioso. Después de cambiarse de ropa para pagarla, el joven despeinado notó que el mayor también había comprando ropa interior.

 _-Es obvio, por supuesto. –_ La situación estaba más presente que nunca e Ichimatsu lo aceptaba; de hecho también lo deseaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Pero aún así… no podía evitar sentirse demasiado nervioso ante la sola idea de que… Karamatsu y él…

- _Él y yo… Él… y yo… vamos a… -_ Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. - _Debería… decirle cómo me siento primero… -_

-Lo siento, Ichimatsu. –

-¿Ah? – El mayor había detenido el paso. El menor ni siquiera había visto lo pensativo que estaba su hermano.

-Te confieso que… imaginé una cita contigo muchas veces. Cuando estaba lejos de ti sólo podía pensar en verte y poder estar junto a ti a solas. –

- _Kara… matsu… -_

-Probablemente pienses que es una tontería, pero en serio nos imaginé teniendo una cita como cualquier pareja normal. –

- _… ¿Pareja? –_

-Tú sabes… ir de compras, al cine, al parque de diversiones o a un acuario. Y después… invitarte a cenar a un restaurante elegante a la luz de la velas… Yo… pensé en todo eso… -

-… Karamatsu. – Su doloroso hermano mayor, como siempre… un romántico sin remedio.

-Creo que me precipité. Debí haberlo planeado mejor… Te prometo que la próxima vez… -

-Suficiente. – Ichimatsu lo calló de súbito. El joven preocupado miró el temple sereno de su hermano menor.

-Como siempre… sólo te preocupas por tonterías. –

-… ¿Hmm?… -

-Rentaste una motocicleta... Te confieso que me asusté y me emocioné al mismo tiempo pero créeme que disfruté mucho de la vista mientras veníamos hacia acá. Elegiste traerme a una ciudad tranquila porque sabes que no soporto las multitudes. Y antes de eso me llevaste a una cafetería con gatos… ¿Y tú piensas en una cita normal? ¿Cómo es que terminas creyendo que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente? –

El mayor no pudo discrepar nada. Ichimatsu colocó con suavidad la palma de su mano en el pecho del otro, con una sutil pero dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo para que termine el día, y yo ya me sorprendí y divertí más de lo que creí posible. Gracias, Karamatsu nii-san… - Al mayor le brillaron sus ojos, conmovido y a la vez emocionado.

 _-… Quisiera abrazarte ahora mismo… -_ Sabía que él no se lo permitiría, así que sólo tomó la mano que lo estaba tocando y le sonrió con ternura.

-Te amo, Ichimatsu... -

- _Karamatsu… -_ Esa misma sonrisa… Esa misma perenne ternura que estrujaba tanto el corazón del menor... – _Díselo también, tonto… -_

-Umm, yo… A-a… - Karamatsu lo soltó, pensando que se había incomodado.

-Je, lo siento… estreché tu mano mucho tiempo. – Algunas personas se les quedaron mirando, de hecho. Pero Ichimatsu ni siquiera lo notó. Él sólo podía pensar en lo que quería decirle.

- _Maldición… ¿Qué pasa conmigo? -_ Se reprochó. -Karamatsu… -

-Descuida, es mi culpa. Mira, hay una tienda de música por allá. ¿Quieres ir? –

\- … Está bien. – Sin otra opción, lo dejó pasar por esa vez.

•••

Después de entrar a la tienda de música y comprar algunos discos, el segundo y cuarto Matsuno pasaron otro par de horas recorriendo las tiendas. Fue inusualmente entretenido. Ichimatsu por un momento olvidó los nervios al saberse en una cita. Karamatsu siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer que se sintiera cómodo con él. En ese rato, el mayor compró recuerdos para sus hermanos en casa, y para él, otras gafas oscuras, un espejo de bolsillo y más cachivaches inútiles; lo eran para Ichimatsu al menos. Después de la ropa, el menor hacía todo lo posible para que su hermano no gastara otro centavo en él.

- _No pensé que fuéramos a estar aquí y por eso no cargué con mucho dinero. Seguro también lo hiciste a propósito, Kusomatsu… -_

Mientras seguían caminando, pasaron frente a una juguetería y de repente algo le llamó la atención a Ichimatsu. Se detuvo por completo.

En el aparador habían varios peluches, y en una de las esquinas, casi escondido… había uno pequeño, del tamaño de su puño. Un gato púrpura con mirada de pocos amigos...

- _No puede ser… es idéntico a mi llavero… -_

Karamatsu se detuvo y lo miró. - _¿Qué está viendo? –_ Cuando le echó un vistazo, se percató y sonrió.

El joven despeinado no se dio cuenta de que estaba tan cerca que tocaba el cristal con la nariz.

- _Me pregunto si podré llevármelo. –_ Buscó la etiqueta con el precio, cuando la encontró se sorprendió de mala manera. - _¡¿Cinco mil yenes?! ¡¿De qué está hecha esa cosa?! –_ Suspiró. – _Imposible… no puedo pagarlo. Apenas tengo el dinero justo para evitar que Karamatsu pague la cena… -_ En ese momento miró cómo una trabajadora tomaba el peluche y se retiraba de ahí. - _¿Eh? ¿Alguien lo compró? No puede ser, qué mala suerte tengo. Bueno… no es como si pudiera habérmelo llevado yo de cualquier modo. –_ Suspiró de nuevo decepcionado y se dio la vuelta. Karamatsu no estaba.

-¿Ah? ¿A dónde se fue? _Creo que se adelantó sin darme cuenta. –_ Justo cuando estaba a punto de buscarlo, sintió unos leves golpeteos en el hombro. Al girarse vio a Karamatsu con el peluche que estaba viendo; se lo estaba mostrando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te gustó, ¿no es así? – Ichimatsu no se movió ni dijo una palabra..

-Vamos, tómalo. – Seguía sonriendo satisfecho. Con la mano temblorosa, el menor lo tomó.

-Jeje, ¿por qué te avergüenzas? – Era muy obvio incluso para Karamatsu. Su querido hermano menor tenía la cara tan roja que era imposible no notar el bochorno que sentía.

-¡C… Cállate! –

-Eres tan lindo… - Ichimatsu, avergonzado el límite, se guardó el pequeño peluche en el bolsillo y de inmediato jaló de la ropa a su alegre hermano.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme lindo, Kusomatsu?! –

-Jejeje, I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! – Seguía sonriendo.

•••

Poco rato después, ya habían recorrido casi todo el centro comercial. Luego fueron a descansar a una plaza en el centro del lugar.

Karamatsu sentía que no podía estar más feliz. Ichimatsu parecía estar satisfecho; se veía de buen humor y eso lo alegraba mucho.

-¿Tienes hambre, Ichimatsu? –

-Hmm, supongo que podría comer algo. –

-Mira. – Señaló. –En ese local venden crepas, ¿quieres una? –

-Está bien. – Karamatsu se puso de pie.

-Espera, te acompaño. –

-No, no. – Lo detuvo el mayor. - Yo iré, quédate aquí. – Al verse obligado a esperar, Ichimatsu divagó un poco.

- _Karamatsu no deja de sonreírme… Me… alegra. Creo que eso me dará más confianza para decírselo… -_ Soñaba despierto, pensando en cómo podría expresarle sus sentimientos y en la expresión que su hermano mayor haría cuando se lo dijera.

Entre tanto, Karamatsu esperaba su pedido. Echó un vistazo alrededor y miró que habían muchas familias ahí.

- _Bueno, es normal. Es domingo después de todo. –_ No muy lejos, pudo ver a Ichimatsu. – _Me pregunto en que estará pensando… -_

Sentado esperando, Ichimatsu miraba lo mismo. Familias y parejas en la plaza, conviviendo felices. Con su forma de vestir, su hermano destacaba; robando varias miradas de las féminas que pasaban por ahí. Lo notó desde que llegaron.

- _Me pregunto si… Karamatsu trajo a su novia a éste tipo de lugares. –_ Pensar en eso lo puso melancólico; cambió la expresión en su rostro. – _Hmm… es obvio que sí… Es lo que se supone que hacen las parejas. –_

Ser pareja… - _¿Nosotros… lo somos?... ¿Realmente podemos serlo? No… creo que es imposible… -_

Al mismo tiempo, el joven de gabardina negra no dejaba de mirar al muchacho despeinado viendo a las familias…

Karamatsu bajó su mirada… pensativo…

-¿Señor? ¿Señor? –

-¿Uh? –

-Su pedido, señor. –

-¡Oh! Sí… muchas gracias. -

Al acercarse a su hermano, Karamatsu sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que dejara de hacer esa expresión.

-Aquí tienes, Ichimatsu. Pedí crema pastelera extra para ti. – Sabía que le gustaba. El menor no lo miró a los ojos. Nunca sabía cómo manejar sus mimos.

Ichimatsu no sospechaba que esa actitud estaba empezando a pesarle a su hermano mayor…

•••

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos ya? Seguramente habrá mucho que ver allá afuera. – Pidió el mayor cuando terminaron de comer. El joven despeinado asintió.

- _Sólo… quiero salir de aquí… -_ Conocía la razón de su incomodidad, pero Ichimatsu no tenía la culpa; y claro que no quería hacérselo saber. Sin embargo, Ichimatsu lo notó un poco más serio.

-Karamatsu. –

-¿Sí? Dime. –

-¿Por qué estás… - De repente el llanto de un infante lo interrumpió. Era una niña… llorando sola cerca de la salida del centro comercial.

Karamatsu rápido se acercó a ella.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Estás sola? ¿Dónde están tus padres? – La pequeña lo miró.

-Yo… no… no sé… estaban aquí pero… ya no están… - Sollozaba, apenas se le podía entender.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que están muy cerca. – Intentó sonreírle pese a la preocupación.

-Ichimatsu, iré por un guardia de seguridad. Quédate con ella, ¿puedes? – Sin esperar respuesta, el joven de ceño fruncido se fue.

-¡Espera! Yo no sé… _No sé cómo tratar con los niños… -_ La niña seguía llorando. Ichimatsu, nervioso aún, se obligó a tranquilizarse y se acercó a ella.

-Tú te pareces al otro señor. – Le dijo con la sinceridad propia de un párvulo. -¿Dónde está mi mamá? – La niña seguía llorando, moqueando y balbuceando.

Ichimatsu se puso en cuclillas, rezando para que su expresión no la hiciera correr lejos de él.

-Estoy seguro de que tu mamá regresará pronto. Es como dijo mi hermano; deben estar muy cerca. Así que no te preocupes, ¿bien? –

-Ohh es tu hermano. – Se sorprendió la pequeña. –¿Por eso se parecen? Pero… yo no me parezco a mi hermano. ¿Por qué ustedes sí? – Siguió interrogando con su curiosidad infantil. Lentamente dejaba de llorar.

-Emm… eso es porque… hay muchos tipos de hermanos… Algunos se parecen, y otros no… -

-¿De verdad? ¡Quiero decirle a mi mamá que quiero una hermanita que sea igual a mí! – Exclamó entusiasmada, pero pronto ese entusiasmo se tornó en tristeza.

-Mi mamá… ¡Quiero a mi mamá!… ¡Buaaa! – Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y ahora era peor. Ichimatsu se puso muy nervioso, no sabía qué hacer.

Pero entonces tuvo una idea.

Sacó le peluche de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

-Mira. –

-Sniff… ¿Es… un gatito? –

-Sí. Éste gatito es muy especial. Le da buena suerte a quienes lo acarician. ¿Quieres probarlo? –

-… ¡Sí! – La pequeña tomó al minino de peluche en sus brazos y lo empezó a acariciar.

-Por favor, quiero ver a mi mamá, gatito. – Le pedía.

Ichimatsu no lo sabía, pero Karamatsu vio el momento cuando le entregó el peluche a la niña antes de llegar en su encuentro.

-¿Karamatsu? ¿Tuviste suerte? –

-Sí, me encontré con el guardia de seguridad y también está buscando a ésta pequeña, por eso no está aquí. Buscará a sus padres y los llevará al módulo de información. Hay que llevarla ahí también. –

-Está bien. – Ichimatsu le ofreció su mano a la niña. –Vamos, tu mamá te está esperando. –

-¡Sí! ¡Veremos a mamá, gatito! – Exclamó alegre, hablándole al peluche. -¡Onii –chan tenía razón, eres de buena suerte! –

Karamatsu caminaba detrás de ellos. No dijo una palabra.

Cuando llegaron, la madre ya estaba ahí, en cuanto se miraron ella y la niña corrieron y se abrazaron.

Después del emotivo encuentro, Ichimatsu miró cómo la joven madre le agradecía la ayuda a su hermano mayor.

-No tiene nada qué agradecer, fue mi hermano el que cuidó a su pequeña. – La mujer se inclinó respetuosamente frente a Ichimatsu para agradecerle.

-No… no es nada… - Le dijo apenado.

-Hija, ¿cómo se dice? –

-¡Gracias, onii –chan! – El joven despeinado le sonrió. Luego, nervioso miró el peluche.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? - Preguntó la joven madre.

-Onii –chan dice que es de buena suerte, ¡y es cierto! Gracias a él te encontré. –

-Está muy bien, querida. Pero ya debes devolvérselo. –

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quiero perderte de nuevo, mami! ¡Quiero tener buena suerte! –

-… Pero… no, hija… no debes… - La mujer se avergonzó por la actitud de su niña.

Ichimatsu le echó un vistazo a Karamatsu; él no lo miraba. – _Lo lamento… -_

-E… Está bien, puede quedárselo. –

-¿De verdad? – La mujer suspiró aliviada. –Se lo agradezco mucho. –

-… No hay problema. –

-Hija, agradécele al joven. –

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, onii –chan! –

Poco después, ambas se marcharon. Ichimatsu de inmediato volteó con su hermano mayor.

-Karamatsu… lo lamento mucho. Yo… no quería que se lo llevara pero… -

-¿Hmm? Oh, no te preocupes por eso. No tuviste alternativa… yo entiendo. – Le sonrió. Pero… Ichimatsu notó que esa fue una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó el mayor. Cuando el menor respondió afirmativamente, notó un cartel pegado en la pared que pronto le llamó la atención.

-Karamatsu. – Éste volteó.

-Mira, aquí dice que hay una noria no muy lejos. ¿Qué te parece si vamos? – Era la primera vez que él mismo proponía algo. Pensó que cualquier cosa estaría bien para que Karamatsu volviera a sonreírle como antes.

Karamatsu notó muy bien su esfuerzo, y claro que aceptó.

-¿Te parece si vamos en la motocicleta? Para llegar más rápido. –

-… Claro. –

Ichimatsu pensaba que haber regalado el peluche lo había molestado y eso le preocupaba. A pesar de que su hermano no se veía molesto, tampoco se veía feliz… Su cara no expresaba nada y eso lo inquietaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

•••

El trayecto en la motocicleta duró veinte minutos. A mitad de camino Karamatsu se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo. Volteó al otro lado de la calle y vio una iglesia; se estaba efectuando una boda de estilo occidental.

- _Así que también hay este tipo de iglesias en ésta ciudad… -_ Los novios estaban saliendo del recinto y todos los invitados aplaudían y celebraban. Karamatsu miró la escena con una expresión en blanco bajo el casco. Sintió a su hermano menor… éste tenía la cabeza recargada en su espalda, mirando en dirección a la iglesia también… pero enseguida volteó del lado contrario, como si no quisiera ver aquello. El mayor lo sintió demasiado bien ya que Ichimatsu tenía su casco puesto también.

… El menor se sostuvo de él con más fuerza.

- _Ichimatsu… -_ Karamatsu recordó los sueños que tuvo… en donde Jyushimatsu, vestido como un metafórico ángel, le preguntaba a él, llamándolo "padre", si tenía pecados…

- _Tsk… Irónico… recordar eso aquí. –_ Se irritó.

Ichimatsu por su parte… al ver esa boda pensó en cuán cerca estuvo de volverse realidad para aquel a quien rodeaba con sus brazos…

- _Esos novios… podrían ser él y alguna mujer… Como es normal… como se supone que debe ser… -_ Se giró para no ver esa escena, que fue lo que sintió el mayor en aquel momento.

- _Aún no hay nada seguro. Aunque seamos hermanos y conozcamos todo acerca del otro… aún así nunca seré una buena pareja para él como lo sería una mujer… -_

De nuevo ese término. – _Su pareja… -_

Ichimatsu no pudo evitar sentir miedo…

- _Ni siquiera le he dicho con palabras lo que siento… -_ Abrazó a Karamatsu más fuerte. Fue lo que él sintió también antes. - _¿Realmente puedo ser su pareja? ¿Puedo ser... su… amante?... -_

En cuanto el semáforo cambió de color, el joven conductor aceleró. Aumentó tanto la velocidad que Ichimatsu se asustó, incluso por un momento hizo de lado lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Karamatsu! – El ruido era muy fuerte, pero su hermano pudo escucharlo y de inmediato desaceleró.

•••

Pronto llegaron a su destino; la noria era alta y grande, así que se veía desde lejos. Al llegar, el crepúsculo ya se reflejaba en el horizonte.

Cuando Karamatsu llegó a estacionar y ambos descendieron, Ichimatsu le recriminó por subir tanto la velocidad antes; el mayor se disculpó mucho con él.

Aunque, el menor haya aceptado sus disculpas… – _Tampoco fue para tanto. –_ Sabía que su hermano estaba extraño desde antes, en el centro comercial.

- _Estoy seguro que está molesto porque le di a esa niña su regalo. Debo disculparme con él apropiadamente. -_

-Genial, podremos ver el atardecer desde arriba. – A pesar de todo, Karamatsu intentaba sonar animado.

Al entrar y comenzar a ascender, pronto vieron que el paisaje era fantástico. No sólo se veía casi toda la ciudad, también se podía ver el océano a lo lejos, que es donde se estaba poniendo el sol. El agua resplandecía como oro fundido.

Cada vez que una cabina llegaba arriba del todo, se detenía por unos dos minutos para que las personas pudieran disfrutar de la vista.

Los Matsuno se habían sentado uno frente al otro. Ichimatsu miraba a su hermano mayor contemplar el paisaje… y por un momento se quedó absorto viéndolo a él en vez de al exterior.

El mayor volteó y lo miró a los ojos, Ichimatsu sintió al instante el peso de la mirada de su hermano sobre él…

- _Maldita sea, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? –_

 _-_ Ichimatsu. –

-¡¿Hmm?! ¿Qué pasa? – Aumentó el volumen de su voz sin querer.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? – El menor sintió cómo su corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

-Uh… S… Sí… está bien. – El mayor sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a él.

- _No puede ser… No debería estar sintiéndome así… -_

-¿Sabes? También pensé en un escenario como éste. Tú y yo en una noria, disfrutando de un bello paisaje… Aunque sinceramente lo vi muy poco probable comparado con todo lo demás que había imaginado. Y míranos ahora… Aquí estamos. –

- _Karamatsu… -_

-Me alegra estar aquí contigo, Ichimatsu. –

- _A pesar de que dices eso… y estás sonriendo… ¿Por qué no te ves feliz?... –_

 _-_ Karamatsu. –

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? –

- _Vamos… díselo… No volverás a tener una mejor oportunidad que ésta. –_ En efecto, tenía razón. Estaban solos, mirando el bello atardecer… hombro con hombro… e Ichimatsu ya comenzaba a desesperarse por no ser capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos.

-Karamatsu… yo… -

-Ichimatsu. – Lo interrumpió. -Estamos en la cima. No subiremos más que esto. –

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso qué impor… - No lo dejó terminar. De súbito, Karamatsu lo besó. No pudo ni respirar. Cuando el mayor se apartó un poco, el joven sorprendido tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-… ¡¿Qué haces?! –

-Estaba esperando llegar hasta aquí. Éste es el único lugar en donde estoy seguro que no podrán vernos. –

-… Deberías estar mirando afuera… Te perderás de la vista… - Le dijo intentando encubrir su vergüenza.

Karamatsu sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Ichimatsu con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si no hay nada más hermoso que lo que estoy mirando justo ahora… - Ichimatsu inclusive olvidaba cómo respirar correctamente… El joven enfrente suyo siempre se llevaba todo de él… Hasta su propio raciocinio. – _Y pensar que detestaba que hablaras así… -_

-… Me siento aliviado… - Mencionó de repente el menor en voz baja.

-¿Nh? ¿Aliviado? –

-Pensé que en serio estabas molesto conmigo. –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – La noria ya estaba girando para descender.

-Por haber regalado el peluche a esa niña… - Al escucharlo, Karamatsu guardó silencio, el otro se puso algo nervioso.

-No tuve… otra opción… No quería que llorara… En verdad lo siento. -

-… Lo entiendo. No te preocupes por eso. – Respondió el mayor a secas. Ichimatsu no podía comprender; ahora su expresión era más seria que antes.

Ya había anochecido. Las luces de la noria se encendieron.

-Karamatsu… ¿qué te pasa? Dímelo… - El joven de ceño fruncido, sin responder la pregunta, le clavó su penetrante mirada al menor. A Ichimatsu se le erizó la piel.

Se acercó a él…

Demasiado cerca…

-Ichimatsu, vayamos a un hotel… - Le susurró al oído.

•••

El muchacho del gabán gris oscuro apenas podía disimular los nervios que sentía. Karamatsu actuaba más serio que nunca; tanto así que Ichimatsu se estaba asustando de verdad.

La noche era especialmente clara; no había una sola nube en el cielo. A la distancia, una enorme y brillante luna llena se alzaba con lentitud en el firmamento que poco a poco se colmaba de estrellas.

El viaje en motocicleta duró quince minutos, hasta que el joven conductor visualizó un hotel; uno de varios en esa zona. Fue directo hacia el más alto de todos.

Cuando se estacionó en el aparcamiento del lugar y se bajaron, al chico despeinado ya le costaba mucho trabajo actuar normal.

No sabía qué esperar, pero conociendo a Karamatsu y lo apasionado que éste era, se daba una ligera idea. El nerviosismo estaba a punto de enloquecerlo. Aunque mucho más que eso, en realidad lo que le preocupaba sobremanera era su actitud…

- _Tal vez Karamatsu esperaba otra cosa de mí… Tal vez… fui una decepción hoy... –_ Sudó frío. La percepción que tiene Ichimatsu sobre su persona, es más que nada la de alguien con nula confianza en sí mismo, pero… al menos creía haberse esforzado por él…

- _¿Y si no lo hice lo suficiente? –_

Ichimatsu sabía bien que estaba pensando de más las cosas, todo a causa del silencio de su hermano mayor.

- _¿Por qué no dices nada?... –_

Sin embargo, al borde del colapso mental… el joven despeinado notó algo. Algo que, al estar inmerso en su pesimismo antes no fue capaz de ver.

- _Karamatsu está… temblando… -_ Y mucho. - _¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes? –_

Trémulo, pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente tranquilo… el joven de gabardina negra pagó por la habitación con normalidad. Ichimatsu no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.

… Por supuesto… reservó una sola habitación para ambos, en el último piso.

•••

Ichimatsu se quedó detrás de él hasta el momento que entraron al ascensor. Dentro del mismo, el silencio fue insoportable. El menor podía escuchar los propios latidos de su corazón. Eran turbios… casi dolorosos.

En eso… Karamatsu tomó su mano, sorprendiéndolo. El joven despeinado sintió al tacto lo mucho que temblaba. Quería verlo a los ojos, pero su hermano no se movió y no le regresó la mirada.

- _¿Qué estás pensando? –_ Más que nunca quería saberlo y preguntárselo de una vez por todas. Pero era como si las palabras estuvieran atoradas en su garganta… incapaces de salir.

Al llegar al último piso y abrirse las puertas del ascensor, el mayor lo soltó.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación. Ichimatsu ni siquiera sabía cuál era… así que se volvió a quedar detrás de él para que lo guiara.

Llegaron, y el joven de ceño fruncido abrió la puerta.

Entró… e Ichimatsu siguió atrás de él.

Entonces…

Karamatsu… sin encender la luz, se giró para ver a su hermano menor, quien se hallaba totalmente paralizado todavía a un paso de la entrada.

El joven despeinado lo miró acercándose. Y era como si con cada paso que él daba, su corazón golpeteaba con más violencia contra su pecho.

Se acercó más… y más… Ichimatsu sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos.

Y… justo frente a frente… Karamatsu estiró su brazo… y cerró la puerta detrás del menor. Después se volvió a girar, le dio la espalda, y encendió las luces.

Ichimatsu se sintió como un verdadero estúpido…

- _De nuevo… No sé qué estoy esperando… -_

•••

Aquella era una habitación completamente estándar, aunque muy bonita. Karamatsu pagó por una de las pocas suite que tenían.

Ichimatsu caminó unos cuántos pasos… No dejaba de ver a su hermano recorriendo el cuarto.

-Aún es temprano, ¿quieres ir a beber algo? – Preguntó el ahora intranquilo mayor mientras se quitaba su gabardina y la dejaba en un sofá. Con el solo chaleco y camiseta se veía muy bien.

-No… estoy un poco cansado. –

-Oh, entiendo… Je… sí, por mi culpa dormiste poco, ¿cierto? Lo lamento… -

Ichimatsu no respondió. Tampoco dejó de mirarlo…

-La tv es bastante grande, parece ser de cuarenta pulgadas… ¿Te gustaría… ver una película más tarde? –

- _… Karamatsu… -_ Verlo así se sintió cada vez más extraño… - _Hasta hace unos minutos no decías una palabra, y ahora no paras de hablar… -_

El inquieto mayor se acercó al ventanal de la habitación, el único que había.

-Mira, Ichimatsu. – Abrió las cortinas. –Ésta ventana es muy grande. Y qué buena vista, ¿verdad? Se parece un poco al paisaje que vimos en la noria, aunque ya no se ve el océano. ¡Ah! Hay luna llena hoy… ¿puedes creer que acabo de notarlo? -

Ichimatsu miró fijamente a su hablador hermano parado frente a él… con las brillantes luces de la ciudad a sus espaldas iluminándolo. – _Aunque tú brillas más. -_

Tan nervioso…

Tan tembloroso…

 _-Tal vez… aún más aterrado de lo que estoy yo… -_

Así… Ichimatsu lo entendió. Caminó despacio hacia él…

 _-…_ Karamatsu _… -_

No es que sólo estuviera esperando a que algo pasara… sino que… él es el que quería que ese algo pasara… Sin importar que tuviera que depender de él mismo…

El menor se quedó de pie a un paso delante de él, cerca… casi rozando su cuerpo contra el otro. El mayor, quien antes no quería dejar de hablar, enmudeció por completo.

Una mirada tranquila… y una mirada fuerte… Frente a frente… contemplándose…

- _¿Por qué estás así, Karamatsu nii-san? ¿Acaso… soy yo? ¿Qué hice mal?... –_

El menor ahora se veía afligido. Karamatsu lo notó de inmediato.

-… Ichi… matsu… - El mayor levantó su brazo… Verlo así, tan cerca… con esa expresión…

- _Quiero tocarte… en verdad quiero… Pero… Ichimatsu… yo… -_ Bajó el brazo. Algo lo detenía.

Entonces, Ichimatsu colocó la palma de su mano en el pecho de su hermano, justo donde estaba su corazón. Tal y como había hecho horas atrás.

-Karamatsu… - Sonaba firme pero en realidad estaba asustado. – _Vamos… habla claramente por una vez… Pregúntale qué tiene… ¡Ya dile lo que sientes!… -_

-Yo… - Bajó su mano. -… Iré a darme un baño. – Se giró y se apartó.

- _Ichimatsu… -_

•••

Cuando le dio la espalda, Ichimatsu tomó el pantalón del pijama que compró para él de su bolsa de compras y rápido se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Karamatsu se sentó en el borde de la gran cama king size… y no se movió de ahí…

El cuarto de baño tenía una tina bastante espaciosa que de no tardó en llenar de agua. El muchacho pensó que su hermano mayor cabría perfectamente ahí con él.

- _¡Tch!_ … _¿En qué cosas pienso?… Soy un idiota… -_ Sí… un idiota… Un idiota que aseó y preparó su cuerpo con sumo cuidado antes de entrar en la bañera.

Todo por Karamatsu…

Ya dentro del agua, e intentando tranquilizarse un poco, Ichimatsu empezó a divagar en su mente.

- _No debo estar mucho tiempo aquí. Karamatsu también querrá bañarse._ – Suspiró. – _No sé qué voy a hacer… Estoy tan nervioso que tengo miedo de cometer alguna estupidez… -_

Volvió a suspirar. – _Karamatsu… Me pregunto en qué estarás pensando ahora. Tal vez lo estoy malinterpretando… No estás asustado, sólo estás incómodo… -_

 _-¿Qué voy a hacer si de verdad es eso? ¿Significa que a pesar de estar aquí él no quiere hacer nada?... -_

 _-¿Ha… cer?... –_ Metió su cabeza al agua y retuvo el aire varios segundos, muy avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos… Intentando en vano entenderse a sí mismo. Al salir y volver a tomar aire, su boca temblaba… Se le vino a la mente la boda que presenciaron a bordo de la motocicleta. Era en lo que menos quería pensar. - _No llores. Por ningún motivo vayas a llorar… -_ Se exigía, golpeando el agua con su puño cerrado y salpicando todo a su alrededor.

Cuando dejó de protestar, se quedó sentado en la bañera… con el agua caliente hasta los hombros… Sólo pensando…

- _Así que… matrimonio…_

 _Creo que Karamatsu siempre quiso eso, si mal no recuerdo. Tener novia… casarse y sentar cabeza, supongo._

 _Ja… lo lamento por las "Karamatsu girls"… porque, dejando de lado su estúpida fachada de casanova… yo sé que él es del tipo que entrega su corazón a una sola persona a la vez… -_

Cerró sus ojos. _-… Su… corazón… -_

 _-A pesar de su actitud, yo creo que él… sería un muy buen hombre de familia. Un buen padre… y un buen marido también…_

 _Si Karamatsu tuviera hijos… me pregunto si sería capaz de tratarlos igual que a la niña de esta tarde…_

 _Seguramente no… Si Karamatsu se cansa de mí, no creo poder volver a verlo jamás…_

… _Cansarse… Es posible que eso suceda algún día… Puede que más pronto que tarde._

 _¡Tch! ¡¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en eso ahora?!... -_

La tristeza llegó. Implacable…

 _-Tal vez… yo sea lo que él quiere en éstos momentos… Pero…_

… _Al final, yo… no soy lo que él necesita… Y cuando él se dé cuenta de eso… -_

Una lágrima inconsciente descendió por su mejilla. – _Maldición… -_

Después, se quedó dormido…

•••

-¿Ichimatsu? –

-… ¿Nh?... –

-Ichimatsu… despierta. – El menor sintió que le movían el hombro.

- _Tengo calor, pero frío en mi cabeza… -_ Lentamente abrió sus ojos. _-¿Qué… pasa? –_ Ahí cayó en cuenta. Seguía en la bañera y cuando pudo ver con claridad notó que Karamatsu estaba junto a él.

Se alteró de inmediato y el mayor se apartó. - _¡Mierda! Me quedé dormido. –_ Se mojó la cabeza para ayudarse a despertar por completo. Karamatsu tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello, su cabello estaba mojado y vestía sólo con el pantalón del pijama que compró para él.

- _¡¿Pero qué diablos?! –_ Pensó que lo había gritado, pero se percató de que no tenía fuerzas para hablar con bríos. El joven de ceño fruncido vio su expresión y entendió que necesitaba explicarse.

-Escuché salpicar el agua y me preocupé, pensé que te habías caído. Al principio sólo te llamé para preguntarte si estabas bien; cuando no respondiste pensé en tirar la puerta abajo pero giré la perilla y no tenía seguro, así que entré. Cuando te vi noté que sólo estabas dormido, por lo que quise dejarte descansar. Aproveché para ducharme. Pero ya pasó más de una hora, no debes estar más tiempo aquí dentro, te hará mal. Por eso te desperté, lo lamento. –

Ichimatsu no pudo refutar una sola palabra. Ni siquiera pudo molestarse con él…

-… Está bien. Saldré ahora mismo. – Respondió en voz baja. Karamatsu se quedó de pie, aún cerca.

- _¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí?_ – Se preguntó el menor al verlo aún parado frente a él.

Entonces, cuando intentó moverse para salir, nervioso notó que era muy difícil; se sentía débil y con el cuerpo pesado… Ahí comprendió por qué Karamatsu no se marchó.

El joven de pie, caminó y se acercó.

-No… Karamatsu… - De repente el chico en la bañera sintió mucha pena al estar desnudo.

-No puedes quedarte aquí. – Discrepó también hablando bajo mientras lo tomaba del torso y lo ayudaba a sentarse fuera de la tina. El menor se sentía mareado y acalorado, por lo que no pudo resistirse en lo más mínimo.

Luego, para sorpresa del otro, Karamatsu lo envolvió con una toalla y lo cargó en sus brazos. Ichimatsu no tuvo energías para protestar. Más bien sólo se sentía demasiado avergonzado por la situación.

•••

El mayor sentó a su hermano al borde de la cama.

-Kara… Karamatsu… Apaga la luz. _No quiero que me veas así._ – Él lo hizo sin cuestionar.

Ichimatsu sentía que moriría de la vergüenza. Y más cuando Karamatsu tomó la toalla que tenía descansando en sus hombros y la usó para secarle el cabello. Mientras hacía eso, Ichimatsu se abrazó a sí mismo cubriéndose todavía más con la toalla. A pesar de la falta de luz, pudo sentir los penetrantes ojos de su hermano mayor clavándose profundamente en él.

- _Cuando me mira así… me siento tan intimidado… Él me examina con mucho detenimiento… Casi como si estuviera probándome con los ojos…_

 _Es… como un depredador…_

 _¿Un gato, tal vez?_

 _No… Más grande…_

… _Es… como un tigre… que está a punto de devorarme… -_

En la habitación hacía frío, pero Ichimatsu tenía calor… demasiado… Karamatsu retiró sus manos, dejando el paño encima de su cabello despeinado.

-… Ichimatsu… Quítate la toalla del cuerpo… - El menor explotó en nervios. Se petrificó… Pasaron varios segundos y no hizo lo que le pidió. Pensó que su hermano mayor se molestaría con él.

Sin embargo… Algo que Ichimatsu no esperó por nada del mundo, sucedió…

•••

Karamatsu se hincó. Los ojos de ambos ya se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad e Ichimatsu vislumbró el rostro de su hermano.

Se veía… nervioso, asustado y triste. Todo al mismo tiempo.

El muchacho hincado asaltó dentro de la toalla del menor y tomó su mano izquierda. La mitad del paño se vino abajo, descubriendo todo su brazo, su hombro caído… y su pecho desnudo…

-… ¿Karamatsu? –

-… Ichimatsu… tengo miedo… - Dijo entrecortado mientras usaba sus dos manos para sostener la de su hermano menor.

- _…_ ¿Miedo?... _–_

–Tengo miedo de mí… Te deseo tanto, Ichimatsu… Tanto… que mi cuerpo completo tiembla sin control cuando te tengo tan cerca. – La sorpresa del joven sentado en la cama fue casi inverosímil.

-… Pero… no sólo es por eso. Como te dije antes… quería que nuestra cita de hoy fuera perfecta, pero nada salió como esperé. Todo el día, a mi alrededor pasaron cosas que me recordaron lo que te estoy haciendo… -

-… ¿A qué te refieres? – Le cuestionó el menor, casi susurrando.

-Ichimatsu… - Karamatsu inclinó su cabeza; no quiso mirarlo a los ojos. –Conmigo… jamás podrás tener una familia propia. Nunca podrás casarte, o tener hijos… a pesar de que hoy presencié cuán buen padre puedes llegar a ser… Te juro que nunca quise mostrarme molesto por eso, pero por más que lo intenté no pude hacerlo… -

- _… ¿Qué?... –_

-La boda que vimos esta tarde me echó en cara mis egoístas sentimientos… Pensé: ¿En verdad le quitaré a Ichimatsu toda oportunidad de tener familia? ¿Tengo derecho a hacerle eso? –

-Ka… ramatsu… -

-Sí… Sé bien lo que te estoy quitando… - El joven de largas pestañas, al borde de las lágrimas, colocó su frente en el dorso de la suave mano del menor.

-Sé que estoy siendo inmaduro… y codicioso… Sin embargo… aún quiero que me escojas a mí. –

El joven en la cama tenía la boca abierta; se quedó en blanco, escuchando.

-Ichimatsu… Juro que te amaré más que nadie en éste mundo. Juro que te daré a ti y sólo a ti cada pensamiento y cada latido de mi corazón. Juro que usaré mi vida entera para hacerte feliz y no descansaré un sólo minuto con tal de hacerte sonreír. Lamento tanto mi egoísmo pero… Te amo tanto… Así que, te lo suplico… Ichimatsu… Quédate a mi lado, elígeme a mí, ámame a mí… Por favor… Ichimatsu… Ichimatsu… - Repitió su nombre varias veces mientras bajaba el volumen de su voz.

•••

 _-Karamatsu es un verdadero estúpido. Por su actitud, alguna vez llegué a pensar que estaba vacío por dentro… sólo fingiendo ser alguien que no es y siempre intentando parecer genial frente a nosotros…_

 _No obstante… yo sé que en realidad él es una persona gentil, que puede aceptar fácilmente a las demás personas como en realidad son._

 _Lo supe toda mi vida…_

 _Su corazón es cálido y bondadoso…_

 _Y yo… quería ser especial para él… Desde que tengo memoria…_

 _Pero… tenía miedo._

 _Miedo de que me rechazara, que me repudiara… Por eso fui tan cruel por tanto tiempo… Estoy consciente de ello, aunque en realidad no pudiera apartar mi vista de él._

 _Y a pesar de todo…_

 _Ahora… tú… Estás hincado frente a mí, suplicándome que te ame… Habiendo pasado por los mismos temores que yo hasta hace unos minutos seguía sufriendo… -_

 _-_ Eres tan tonto… Karamatsu nii-san… - El mayor, al escuchar eso, de inmediato alzó su cabeza para mirarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Su hermano menor… lloraba…

 _-_ ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar que no voy a elegirte a ti? –

Karamatsu no pudo responder, porque era algo que no tenía respuesta…

- _¿Cómo ha podido costarme tanto trabajo decirte lo que siento por ti, siendo que tú ya me das tantas razones para decírtelo? ¿Para gritártelo? –_

-Siempre serás tú y sólo tú… tonto… -

-Ichi… -

-Te amo… Karamatsu… -

El joven hincado dejó de parpadear.

-Te amo… Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerdo… Te amo desde mucho antes de darme cuenta siquiera… Te amo tanto que ya no lo puedo razonar… Te amo demasiado y eso también me aterra… - Apenas podía hablar, sollozaba sin control.

-Por eso… Karamatsu nii-san… jamás… jamás vuelvas a pensar que algún día dejaré de amarte… - Sonrió, llorando profuso.

•••

-… Ichimatsu… - El brillo de la luna llena se filtraba a través de la ventana. Su luz etérea iluminaba el maravilloso rostro de su amado, y sus lágrimas…

Las hermosas lágrimas de Ichimatsu brotando de sus grandes ojos claros, resplandecían como piedras preciosas y descendían suavemente hasta llegar a su acendrada sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa que él atesoraba y amaba tanto…

Karamatsu supo que jamás en su vida vería algo más hermoso…

Sus intensos sentimientos ocuparon todo su ser…

Y no pudo más…

•••

- _Ichimatsu…_

 _Tú solías rechazarme mucho, ¿recuerdas? La agresividad, los insultos e inclusive los golpes… siempre me dolieron._

 _Es cierto, me rechazabas… Sin embargo… me di cuenta de que eras quien más me reconocía, aunque lo hicieras ver de manera negativa. Y en el fondo… me sentía querido. Me hizo muy feliz. Luego, sin saber por qué… comenzaste a ser más amable conmigo. Y yo ingenuamente… a pesar de preguntarme siempre por tus razones… jamás me atreví a preguntártelo a ti…_

 _Por eso…_

 _Cuando comenzaste a apartarme tanto, hace no mucho, me desesperé como nunca antes… Y entonces… empecé a ser yo el que se negaba a alejarse de ti. Ya no sabía cómo hacerte sentir especial, hacerte sentir querido… Decirte que eres una persona valiosa e importante… más que a mi propia torpe manera._

 _Siempre quería estar contigo para poder dibujarte una sonrisa._

 _Porque… ¿sabes? Yo amo tu sonrisa… desde que éramos niños… Aunque nunca te lo dije…_

 _Y…_

 _Cuando escuché en sueños que te gustaba… Y más aún cuando me besaste en nuestro cumpleaños… me confundí tanto que sentí que iba a enloquecer. Tuve tanto miedo de que me odiaras por tener esa clase de sentimientos por ti…_

 _Recuerdo que llegué a creer que sentías lo mismo que yo, pero cuando me demostraste lo equivocado que estaba… me rendí._

 _Yo… nunca debí rendirme… Porque, no sabía cuánto miedo tenías también y eso terminó por lastimarte más…_

 _Sufriste tanto por culpa mía… mi querido Ichimatsu…_

 _Tienes razón… soy un gran tonto…_

 _Pero también soy un gran tonto que te ama más que a nada._

 _Un gran tonto que ama estar contigo._

 _Un gran tonto que ama verte sonreír._

 _Un gran tonto que ama hacerte feliz._

 _Y un gran tonto… que ansía entregarte todo de sí… -_

•••

-… Ichimatsu… -

Karamatsu se puso de pie.

Le quitó la toalla de la cabeza a su hermano menor. Se veía tan despeinado… era adorable.

Luego, le quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Ichimatsu, más nervioso que nunca, se cruzó de brazos intentando cubrirse. El mayor sólo sonrió.

-Ichimatsu… - Lo nombró de nuevo. Después lo tomó de las mejillas y limpió sus bellas lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Ichimatsu… - Volvió a susurrar su nombre antes de darle un beso. Uno tan ansiado y esperado por ambos que su dulzor fue sin igual.

El menor supo bien lo que sucedería a continuación, ya que cada vez que su hermano mayor unía sus labios con los suyos, su juicio lo abandonaba por completo, dejándose llevar por completo por él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba recostado en la cama… completamente desnudo, aferrado y a merced del apasionado Karamatsu, quien no dejó de besarlo por varios minutos.

-Eres hermoso, Ichimatsu… - Lo aduló cuando se separó de él para contemplarlo. La luz de la luna iluminaba su pálido cuerpo; casi podía ver a la perfección cómo sus músculos se contraían, cómo su respiración se agitaba… y cómo sus mejillas enrojecían más y más.

-… Debes… estar muy mal de la vista, Kusomatsu. – Musitó.

El mayor sonrió. -Je, ¿qué dices? Yo sólo te digo la verdad. – Se acercó al menor y volvió a besarlo.

-Eres hermoso. – Besó su cuello. –Eres maravilloso. – Besó su pecho. –No sabes cuánto me gustas… - Lamió uno de sus pezones. El joven de ojos claros resolló de repente. Su hermano se mostró complacido.

-Veo que te has vuelto más sensible aquí… -

-… Idiota… es… por tu culpa. – El mayor sonrió gustoso, sin dejar de lamerlo.

-No sé por qué te gustan… -

-¿Hmm? – Se apartó un momento.

-Tú sabes… mis… - Se detuvo un instante antes de continuar. –… ¿Recuerdas cuando Todomatsu dijo que los tenía como una mujer? Pues tiene… razón… Son abultados y muy blandos, y la areola es grande… y los pezones son… - De repente se quedó callado al ver a su hermano.

-… Karamatsu… ¿por qué me estás mirando así? – Él tenía una expresión bastante libidinosa que no se molestó en ocultar.

-Porque sólo me estás diciendo cosas que me encantan de ti. – El menor se avergonzó mucho.

-¡Tch! Eres un… ¡ahh! – Karamatsu le mordió una de sus turgentes tetillas y lo hizo gemir.

-Oh… qué linda reacción, my dear. – Siguió mordiendo y lamiendo sus dos tersos y rosados pezones. Ichimatsu no tenía idea, e igual jamás lo admitiría, pero su cuerpo y sus reacciones eran muy eróticos.

-Eres muy bello, Ichimatsu. Jamás dudes de eso… - Karamatsu tomó la mano del menor y le besó la palma, luego la muñeca; y así por todo su antebrazo. Ichimatsu olía fresco, combinado con una ligera fragancia dulce. Era embriagador…

Después, el ardiente joven volvió a acercarse y acarició con su lengua cada mejilla de su hermano. Sabía a sus lágrimas. – _Las lágrimas que lloraste por mí… -_

Karamatsu quería acariciarlo completo. Sabía que sus dos manos no serían suficientes, pero se esforzó.

Ichimatsu sentía que se volvería loco. Su hermano mayor, acariciándole todo el cuerpo con sus fuertes y a la vez gentiles manos. Lamiendo su piel, con esa lengua que sentía que le quemaba… que lo derretía al contacto… Besándolo con esos labios… Esos suaves, dulces y vehementes labios que lo consumían…

- _En verdad… está devorándome… -_ Pensó fugazmente.

El menor ya se sentía demasiado excitado siquiera para darse cuenta de cuán rígido lo tenían las caricias de su hermano. Hasta que el mismo Karamatsu empezó a acariciarle en ese lugar.

Ichimatsu dio un grito ahogado. -¡Ng! Kara… matsu… -

-Tu pene es muy bonito también. – Le acarició la punta.

-¡Gh! Idio… ta… - A pesar de su persistente hostilidad, la expresión lasciva de Ichimatsu no hacía otra cosa que provocar a Karamatsu más y más.

- _Ésta vez no voy a detenerme, Ichimatsu. –_ Pensó para sí, deslizando su lengua en el bonito miembro erecto del menor, al mismo tiempo que, delicadamente, le separó las piernas a base de caricias.

-¡Hahh!… - El espasmódico Ichimatsu no pudo contener su voz ni un segundo más.

… Ésta vez no había miedo, no había inseguridad, no había dolor…

Sólo era placer, puro e intenso…

Karamatsu… lamiendo y besando sus partes nobles. Ichimatsu se movía involuntariamente, como si quisiera seguirle el ritmo.

El mayor succionaba, saboreaba y acariciaba con su lujuriosa lengua toda la intimidad del menor, quien cerró sus ojos. Todos sus sentidos se adormecieron… demasiado avergonzado para verlo pero a la vez disfrutando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ichimatsu se acercaba al clímax. Con una mano presionó con fuerza las sábanas y con la otra, palpó la cabeza de su hermano.

-Ahh… Kara… matsu… Deten… te. Me vengo… me… ¡Hah! ¡Hahh! – Sin saber, le jaló el cabello, pero el mayor no se detuvo… quería que se corriera.

-¡Nnh! ¡Ng! ¡Me… vengo!... Ka… ra… ¡Ahhh! – Y con ese elevado grito de placer, mientras tensaba su cuerpo como nunca, Ichimatsu se corrió.

… Pero su hermano no se retiró. Quiso recibirlo, hacerse de él… Y… cuando el éxtasis de su hermano menor se deslizó por su garganta y éste se lo pasó, sólo así se sintió satisfecho.

El menor se agotó, agitado y sorprendido por lo que hizo el mayor. Luego, Ichimatsu abrió sus ojos y ambos se miraron. Karamatsu se puso de rodillas de nueva cuenta. Aún saboreaba sus labios, disfrutando lo que había hecho, mientras deslizaba su cabello entre sus dedos para quitárselo de la frente… mirándose aún más sensual de lo que ya se veía.

¿Cuán avergonzado era capaz de estar Ichimatsu por él? Y apenas habían comenzado.

-¿Por qué… hiciste… eso…? – Preguntó jadeando. –Ku… so… matsu. –

-Quiero que te sientas bien _… -_ Respondió él, profundizando su voz. El menor intuyó la razón. Podía mirar a través del pantalón que aún tenía puesto el mayor qué tan excitado estaba. Ichimatsu conocía bien su tamaño… y las inevitables consecuencias mientras siguieran adelante.

Sin embargo… al contemplar a Karamatsu de pies a cabeza, lo único que el joven despeinado vio fue un provocador cuerpo ardiendo en deseo…

Por él…

Sólo por él…

•••

-… Desnúdate. – Ordenó el menor sin pensar. Su propia lujuria hablaba por él. El mayor, un poco sorprendido, obedeció en el acto. Con tan sólo mirarlo, Ichimatsu se puso rígido de nuevo. El cuerpo del mayor seguía tan bien formado como lo recordaba.

- _Ahh_ … _Karamatsu… -_ Lo deseaba demasiado.

Se incorporó y con lentitud se acercó a gatas hacia su hermano mayor. Como un felino, examinándolo… acechándolo… Lo puso tan nervioso que lo hizo sudar.

Después, con un toque delicado, acarició con lascivia su palpitante glande. Karamatsu se estremeció… Se le fue el aliento… Después, el menor se agachó. El joven de ceño fruncido supuso que haría lo mismo que él hace un momento, pero no lo hizo.

Ichimatsu lamió toda la férrea virilidad de Karamatsu… Usando la punta de su lengua, de abajo hacia arriba… Una sola vez. Enseguida se apartó, y volvió a acariciarlo con su mano.

Pero… antes de que Karamatsu pudiera expresar su confusión, miró los grandes y claros ojos de su hermano menor, junto a su temple.

Ichimatsu se miraba… muy tranquilo, pero a la vez… parecía como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro.

No había pudor, tampoco dudas…

Se veía… absolutamente lascivo… casi obsceno. Tan sexy que hizo a Karamatsu tragar saliva por los semejantes nervios que le hizo sentir.

-… Karamatsu… - Lo llamó con un susurro.

-… Quieres hacerlo… ¿cierto? – El otro intentó responder pero sólo pudo balbucear. El menor lo seguía acariciando, provocándolo más.

-… Yo…

… Yo también… quiero… -

•••

Ichimatsu se colocó boca abajo, recargando la parte derecha de su rostro en la almohada… de espaldas a su hermano. Y… levantó un poco las caderas. Mentalmente se sentía preparado… pero su cuerpo no mentía. La forma en que se contraía lo denotaba a la perfección.

La vista para Karamatsu era espléndida, sus ansias lo hacían temblar más y más.

-¿Tienes lubricante, verdad? – Preguntó el menor.

-… Umm, sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- _¿No es obvio?_ No preguntes… -

Karamatsu se acercó al buró al lado de la cama y abrió el cajón superior. Allí habían condones y una pequeña botella de lubricante. Hace rato, mientras Ichimatsu se duchaba, el mayor aprovechó para sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su larga gabardina lo antes mencionado y guardarlos ahí.

Al sacarlos y acercarse de nuevo a su hermano, volvió a mirar cómo crispaba su cuerpo. Y a pesar de todo, verlo tan dispuesto aún lo hacía estar bastante nervioso.

Pero por el momento hizo a un lado ese sentir…

-… Ichimatsu. – Le acarició sus dos suaves y redondos glúteos.

-¡Ngh! - El menor casi se retuerce… pero se quedó quieto.

Luego, Karamatsu empujó y levantó suavemente las piernas del menor.

-Sí… así… Recárgate con las rodillas. –

Esa posición tan comprometedora… Mostrándoselo todo de esa manera… Ichimatsu se avergonzó tanto que hundió el rostro completo en la almohada. Aún así pudo escuchar fuerte y claro cómo su hermano abrió el lubricante. En ese punto, ya era prácticamente imposible contener los nervios.

-Es la primera vez que te veo así, Ichimatsu. Eres tan excitante… - Volvió a acariciar sus glúteos con ambas manos. Luego… el menor pudo sentir que los besaba.

-¡Nh!... ¡No!… No hagas eso… idio…ta. – El mayor sonrió.

-No puedo evitarlo… Eres tan precioso… Ichimatsu… - Le dijo al momento que dejó caer un poco del frío lubricante en la virginal entrada del menor, estremeciéndolo.

Después, muy despacio, Karamatsu introdujo su dedo medio en el interior de su hermano, que usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar… Casi inmediatamente metió el dedo índice también. Ichimatsu levantó más sus caderas… Lo que sintió en ese instante fue incomprensible hasta para él. La sensación también fue diferente de la primera vez que su hermano hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien? – El menor asintió con un leve murmuro.

-… Voy a mover los dedos… - Y mientras lo hacía, Ichimatsu sin ser consciente continuó moviendo sus caderas, apretando más sus puños.

-… Entraron bien, Ichimatsu… -

- _Claro que entraron, tonto… Me preparé cuidadosamente para esto… -_

 _-_ Dime, ¿lo has estado haciendo tú solo? –

-¿Eh? –

-Me refiero a… tocarte… -

-… ¡Tch! ¿Por qué preguntas algo tan vergonzoso cuando tienes los dedos en mi trasero? Idiota. – Karamatsu ignoró su antipatía. Se acercó más a él para verlo cara a cara, sin dejar de tocarlo.

-… ¿Sabes, Ichimatsu? Yo siempre me toco pensando en ti… - Insertó más profundo los dedos. -… Sólo puedo venirme cuando tú estás en mi mente… - Decirle algo así… mientras lo miraba tan serio… Ichimatsu giró su cabeza, más avergonzado que nunca… Si es que eso era posible.

Karamatsu, fascinado con sus lindas reacciones, besó su hombro; luego su espalda... De vez en cuando usaba sus dientes, e Ichimatsu no podía contener su voz cuando lo mordía. Eran mordiscos leves… juguetones… Pero para el menor eran demasiado…

Volvió a esconder su cabeza en la almohada, oprimiéndola con fuerza. El joven de largas pestañas usó su mano izquierda para estimular el excitado miembro de Ichimatsu, que cada vez respiraba más rápido.

Entonces… Karamatsu tomó más lubricante y procedió a meter su dedo anular también. El menor de inmediato levantó la cabeza.

-¡Hah! ¡Due… le! –

-Lo lamento… ¿quieres que me detenga? –

-… ¡Nh!… N… No… Si… gue… - Respondió agitadamente.

-… Falta poco… intenta relajarte más. -

-¡Ghh! ¡Ahh! – En verdad dolía…

Cuando sus tres dedos entraron, el mayor se detuvo.

-Ichimatsu… - Él no respondió.

-¿Estás… bien? –

Agitado, tembloroso y con sus manos presionando aún más la almohada… Ichimatsu asintió. -Estoy bien… Sólo… no te muevas. Espera un momento… - A pesar de que hacía frío, Ichimatsu sudaba. Sabía que ese lugar debía lubricarse, y que tenía que aguantar. Aquello… era nuevo, doloroso y extraño para él, pero en todo momento tuvo en mente su motivo para soportarlo…

-… Es… muy cálido aquí dentro, Ichimatsu… - Muy muy despacio… el mayor comenzó a moverse. Lo hizo así por un par de minutos.

Ichimatsu, gimiendo y resoplando, lo soportó lo mejor que pudo.

Sin embargo… Karamatsu, quien miró y escuchó claramente los quejidos de su hermano menor, de repente se preguntó si acaso ya había sido demasiado. Su propia inseguridad lo volvió a atacar; y se asustó… Tanto así… que se detuvo y retiró su mano. Ese cambio tan abrupto alertó al menor que, confundido, volteó para mirarlo. Se sorprendió sobremanera… Su hermano sudaba frío, se veía pálido y por si no fuera suficiente, también había perdido su erección.

-¿Qué pasa, Karamatsu? – Su hermano lo miró, con una expresión afligida en su rostro. Luego desvió la mirada.

-No puedo… En verdad quiero hacerte sentir bien pero… - Su boca temblaba. -¿Te duele, cierto? Te estoy lastimando… No… No quiero lastimarte… Ichimatsu… -

El menor hincó y lo observó, serio y atento… sin decir una palabra.

Ichimatsu entendía bien porqué Karamatsu pensaba así. Él mismo sin quererlo fue el que siempre le hizo creer erróneamente que lo lastimaba. – _Malentendidos y estupideces… -_ Pero… la realidad era muy diferente… - _Tú… lo único que has hecho es darme los mejores momentos que he tenido… ¿Cómo puedo hacértelo notar en éstos momentos? ¿Cómo hago que me creas?... –_

Quiso meditarlo, pero no fue necesario. Ichimatsu lo sabía bien.

 _-_ Karamatsu _… -_ Lo llamó. El mayor volteó hacia él para encontrarse con esos grandes y profundos ojos resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna llena… Embelesador como ninguno…

Luego, para el asombro del otro, el menor se recostó boca abajo y le empezó a lamer su hombría en reposo.

-¡Ngh!… Ichimatsu… - Bisbiseó. Tan pronto lo tocó, se puso rígido de nuevo. La lengua de Ichimatsu era tan suave… y su garganta tan ardiente… Karamatsu miró sus labios húmedos, excitantes y hermosos. Su pre-semen brotaba y humedecía a ambos.

Lo sacó de su boca. –Ya estás duro otra vez, Karamatsu… - Éste se quedó mudo. Luego, tomó el condón a su lado y lo sacó del empaque.

-¿Ichimatsu? ¿Qué… –

-… Silencio. – Usando ambas manos, con cuidado revistió el viril falo del mayor con él.

-… I… chi… - El menor lo silenció de nuevo, colocando con delicadeza su dedo índice en los labios del joven de ceño fruncido.

-Karamatsu… - El mayor abrió mucho sus ojos, conmocionado. Ichimatsu le sonreía con tanto cariño…

No… era aún más intenso que eso…

Era… pasión… era amor…

–Sé que duele, pero también sé que siempre es así la primera vez. – Karamatsu escuchó con atención, aún siendo silenciado por el suave dedo de su hermano. -¿Entiendes eso?... Tú eres el primero… y serás el único… Karamatsu. - El conmocionado hermano mayor abrió más sus ojos.

-¿No me escuchaste antes? ¿No te lo dije ya? – Retiró su dedo, acariciando su boca. Enseguida, le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Karamatsu no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

Ichimatsu volvió a recostarse frente a él, ahora boca arriba.

–Dije que… yo también quiero. –

Entonces… lentamente abrió sus piernas, y extendió sus brazos. Llamándolo… anhelándolo… necesitándolo…

-… Ven a mí… Karamatsu nii-san… -

•••

-Ichimatsu _... -_ Su amado hermano… entregándose por completo, sólo por él…

No necesitó repetirlo. De inmediato fue hacia él… Se besaron con más pasión que nunca. Casi parecía desesperación…

Karamatsu necesitaba de Ichimatsu mucho más de lo que ya sabía. Necesitaba amarlo, necesitaba poseerlo… necesitaba ser uno con él…

El mayor tomó las piernas del menor en sus brazos, y las levantó. Cuando los retiró, Ichimatsu se quedó en esa posición, recargando las pantorrillas en sus recios hombros.

Muy despacio, y con mucho cuidado… Karamatsu al fin comenzó a entrar en Ichimatsu. El menor cerró sus ojos; intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soportarlo sin quejarse… pero sobretodo, sin llorar. No importaba lo mucho que le doliera.

- _Ichimatsu… no sabes por cuánto tiempo deseé hacer esto. –_

Entró un poco más.

- _Lo único que quiero es que te sepas amado… -_

Un poco más…

- _Pero… aún tenía miedo, Ichimatsu… Espero que puedas perdonar a tu tonto hermano mayor… Porque… -_

Un poco más…

- _Tuviste que ser tú mismo el que me diera seguridad… Tuviste que ser tú el que dispersara todas mis dudas… -_

Y un poco más…

- _Siendo que… tú eres el que ahora mismo está soportándolo… -_

… Entró por completo.

- _… Por mí… Ichimatsu… Tú… lo haces por mí… -_

•••

Cuando sintió al mayor finalmente dentro de él, el menor dejó de contener la respiración. Karamatsu no se movía aún.

- _No llores…-_ Seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo. De repente, Ichimatsu sintió algo cálido en su rostro.

Abrió los ojos…

Su hermano mayor lo miraba de cerca… con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas. Éstas caían delicadamente en el sorprendido rostro del menor.

-… Karamatsu… - Susurró. Él sollozaba sin reservas.

-I… chimatsu… Ichi… matsu… I… chi… - Repitió su nombre varias veces.

Su amado Karamatsu… - _No has cambiado en nada… ¿cierto?_ … -

-Eres un llorón… Karamatsu nii-san. – Le sonrió con todo el amor en su corazón.

-… Ichimatsu… ¿Puedes… decírmelo de nuevo? Por favor… Dímelo… - Gimoteaba y lloraba cual niño… -Dímelo… de nuevo… Por favor… -

Ichimatsu no necesitó pensarlo; sabía bien a qué se refería… Levantó ambas manos y limpió las tibias, sinceras y bellísimas lágrimas que su hermano siempre derramaba por él…

-Te amo… Karamatsu nii-san… Te amo… - También comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas se fundieron con las de él.

Ya eran uno… en cuerpo y alma…

-… Ichimatsu… -

-Te amo… Te amo… Te amo… -

Karamatsu sonrió, sin dejar de llorar.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos…

Y así, lentamente se empezó a mover.

•••

 _-Karamatsu..._

 _Ahora mismo siento que… ya me lo has quitado todo..._

 _Me quitaste mi orgullo, me quitaste mi dignidad..._

 _Mi mente..._

 _Mi corazón..._

 _Y ahora... mi cuerpo entero…_

 _Todo… todo te pertenece a ti ahora… -_

-¡Hah! ¡Hahh! ¡Kara… Kara… matsu! –

-… ¡Ichi… matsu! ¡Nh! ¡Nh! ¡Ichimatsu! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! –

 _-Tú… quien en éste instante está dentro de mí… embistiéndome con todo lo que tiene… -_

 _-_ ¡Ahh! ¡Ngh! ¡Karamatsu! –

- _Duele… estoy en blanco… Ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú… -_

 _-_ ¡Te amo! ¡Hah, hah! ¡Karamatsu! – El dolor y el éxtasis se fusionaron… Indistinguibles entre sí…

 _-No…_

… _Karamatsu no me ha quitado nada…_

 _Con su cariño, con su pasión…_

 _Con su amor..._

 _He sido yo... quien se lo ha entregado todo..._

 _Yo… le pertenezco a él… Siempre le perteneceré…_

 _Y ahora…_

 _Él es mío también…_

La brecha entre ellos fue inexistente por un instante. Ni siquiera había espacio para respirar.

Ambos se quitaban todo el aliento.

Se abrazaron… Ichimatsu movía su cuerpo, sincronizándose con el mayor. Cada embestida era más profunda… más rápida…

Inesperadamente para el menor, Karamatsu se hincó y le sostuvo una de sus piernas con el brazo. Con la otra mano tomó su tenso y vibrante miembro, estimulándolo.

-¡N… No! ¡No hagas eso! – Ichimatsu se sorprendió tanto al sentir ambos placeres a la vez que sólo pudo gritar.

-¡Karamatsu! ¡Ngh! ¡No! ¡Voy a… -

El agitado mayor no se detuvo. –Hazlo… hah… ¡Hah!… ¡Ichimatsu!… - Lo animó, jadeando sin parar y moviendo sus caderas y su mano aún más rápido.

-¡Ka… ra… me… corro! – Eyaculó, gritó y se retorció con un deleite jamás antes visto por Karamatsu, que al presenciar tal belleza… sintió de inmediato que se vendría también.

Apenas alcanzó a salir de su hermano y quitarse el condón.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Aahh! - Al gritar de placer, toda su orgásmica esencia cayó en el propio Ichimatsu… No podía parar; todo el tiempo que se contuvo tan sólo pensando en él culminaron en ese momento…

Ya nada importaba…

Finalmente… su amor había sido consumado…

•••

Ambos terminaron agotados, recostados uno al lado del otro… mirándose… sonriéndose…

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el mayor.

-Sí… estoy bien. _Aunque siento muy pesadas las caderas. Estoy seguro que me dolerá bastante mañana. –_

Karamatsu le besó a su hermano el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Hey… me haces cosquillas… - Dijo casi riendo.

-¿En serio? – De repente Ichimatsu se vio debajo del mayor, quien empezó a besarle y acariciarle las orejas.

-Jaja, ¡basta, Kusomatsu! – Reía por sus pícaros roces.

-Quiero encontrar más lugares sensibles en ti. También con tus orejas y cola de gato, my love. – De vez en cuando las sacaba a relucir sin darse cuenta.

- _Cuando me tocas, cada fibra de mi piel se vuelve sensible, tonto… -_ Ese pensamiento se lo guardó para sí mismo de momento; de enterarse, quién sabe las cosas que Karamatsu le haría…

-En verdad te ensucié ésta vez. – Recién se daba cuenta de eso. –Espera, vi toallas húmedas en el baño, las traeré. – Se levantó para ir por ellas.

- _Sigh… No es necesario hacer eso. Además… no me molesta tener "eso" de ti en mi cuerpo… -_ Mientras pensaba aquello, miró en el sofá un paquete de pañuelos que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina de su hermano mayor.

Se levantó, cubriéndose con la sábana. Ésta era tan larga que la mitad de ella arrastraba en el suelo.

-Oye, Karamatsu. Aquí tienes pañuelos. – Los tomó con presteza. –Así que ya no tienes que traer las… - Guardó silencio. Cuando sacó lo que necesitaba, se percató de que había algo más que cayó en el piso.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué dices, Ichimatsu? - Cuando Karamatsu salió del baño, se paralizó… Miró a su hermano junto al sofá, en una mano sostenía los pañuelos, y en la otra… una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color negro. Cuando miró la expresión de Ichimatsu, vio que tenía la cara roja.

Y claro, el menor no era ningún ingenuo... en cuanto le echó un vistazo supo muy bien lo que era.

-… Karamatsu… -

El mayor sonrió nervioso. –Ichimatsu… - Y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

-Karamatsu… ¿En verdad, tú… -

-Sí… Siendo sincero, quería dártelo de inmediato, pero como sabes, me sentía inseguro. Además… pensé que me rechazarías. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque pensé que me dirías que estoy exagerando, o que lo estoy tomando demasiado en serio. –

Ya estaban frente a frente.

-Karamatsu… tú siempre exageras… y tomas todo demasiado en serio… -

-Je… Ya veo… -

-Pero eso no significa que… no… me gustes… así… -

Karamatsu sonrió, el menor lo dijo con la timidez que él detestaba sentir pero que el mayor adoraba presenciar.

Tomó la caja de las manos de su hermano, y lo miró de forma melancólica, pero feliz. –En ese caso… soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo… querido Ichimatsu… -

Se arrodilló…

Abrió la pequeña caja…

El anillo de platino, que por supuesto era de hombre… fulguraba con la luz selénica que se filtraba a través del ventanal.

Ichimatsu se conmovió hasta lo más profundo de su ser… No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar…

Lo único que podía… era sentir… con toda su alma…

-Ichimatsu… No voy a pedirte que lo uses… pero aún así… quisiera que lo conservaras contigo. Trabajé duro para poder comprarlo… porque quería que supieras todo lo que soy capaz de hacer para demostrarte mi valía… Demostrarte que… eres lo más preciado para mí… -

- _… Karamatsu… -_

-Es por eso… que usando éste anillo… quiero jurarte amor eterno… -

-Kara… -

-Yo… prometo serte fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso… en la salud y en la enfermedad…

En… la riqueza y… la pobreza…

Y…

… Y…

… Lo siento… estoy muy nervioso… no puedo recordarlo. ¡Tsk!… A pesar de lo repetí tantas veces en mi mente… - Ichimatsu sabía que no mentía… sus manos temblorosas lo demostraban.

El menor sonrió…

-… Y prometo… Karamatsu… - Éste rápido alzó la vista hacia el menor. –… Amarte y respetarte, todos los días de mi vida. Hoy, mañana y siempre… hasta que la muerte nos separe. –

-Ichimatsu… - Ambos lloraban con un sentimiento y una felicidad tan puros como lo fueron sus propias lágrimas.

De esa manera, con el máximo juramento de amor, Ichimatsu alzó su mano, pidiéndole en silencio a su amado Karamatsu que le colocara el anillo… y él, sintiéndose como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tal y como él mismo le había dicho… lo colocó suavemente en su dedo, y besó su mano.

El joven hincado se puso de pie… y ambos sellaron sus votos con un apasionado beso.

Esa noche, hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más...

Su primera noche…

La primera… de muchas.

•••

La mañana siguiente… cuando brotaron los primeros destellos del sol matutino… Karamatsu abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio y sintió fue a su querido Ichimatsu, abrazándolo con calidez…

Sabía que siempre habían dormido uno al lado de otro, pero ésta vez era diferente. Ahora, ellos estaban realmente juntos…

Karamatsu lo abrazó también, y se juró a sí mismo amarlo, venerarlo, protegerlo y hacerlo feliz. Cada día… cada minuto y cada instante…

-Te amo. – Le susurró. –Con toda mi alma… -

Y así sería… durante el resto de sus vidas.


	37. Lo que siento por ti (Epílogo)

Algunos meses después de haber tenido su primera cita, Ichimatsu y Karamatsu decidieron mudarse; no muy lejos de su hogar, y lo más convenientemente cerca posible de sus respectivos empleos. Choromatsu se mudó seis semanas después que ellos; consiguió un departamento a pocos kilómetros de donde el segundo y cuarto Matsuno vivían, seguido de inmediato por Osomatsu, quien lo convenció de vivir juntos y compartir los gastos. Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu también consiguieron empleos pero se quedaron viviendo con sus padres.

•••

Día de San Valentín, dos años después.

-¡Ichimatsu, my love! Estoy en casa. – Cada que el segundo Matsuno cruzaba la puerta de su apartamento sus primeras palabras siempre estaban dirigidas a él. A veces obtenía respuesta, y otras veces no; como pensó que era el caso. En su brazo sostenía un gran ramo de rosas rojas y una caja con chocolates.

 _-Creo que aún no ha regresado. –_ Dejó los obsequios en la mesa de la sala. - _Bueno, después de todo me esforcé para terminar antes y llegué tres horas más temprano hoy. Tal vez sigue fuera. –_

Pero en cuanto entró un poco más, de inmediato percibió un aroma muy distintivo.

- _¡Oh!… Es chocolate. –_ Se emocionó. Eso quería decir que Ichimatsu sí estaba en casa. _–¿My beauty kitty me habrá preparado algunos? –_

Se acercó a la cocina, y los vio. Eran pequeñas guitarras de chocolate. Karamatsu se sorprendió mucho de grata manera. En el lavabo habían algunos recipientes aún con restos de chocolate derretido. – _Entonces los hizo él mismo. –_ Se sonrojó tanto que sus ojos lagrimearon.

Tomó uno de los pequeños chocolates. – _Me pregunto cuándo habrá comprado los moldes. –_ Lo comió y saboreó. _-¡Wow, es delicioso! –_

El joven nostálgico recordó el primer San Valentín que celebraron juntos. Ese día el mayor llegó casi a las diez de la noche… Y cuando entró vio a Ichimatsu en la cocina, con un gesto deprimido y a la vez furioso. – _Je, recuerdo que estabas muy molesto porque intentaste preparar chocolates, pero fue un desastre. –_ Y era verdad. Los chocolates que preparó ese día parecían rocas… Además estaban quemados… - _Pero yo me conmoví tanto que me hiciste llorar. Me los comí todos y al día siguiente me enfermé. –_ Sonrió divertido.

-¿Ichimatsu? – Por fin lo llamó.

-¿Hmm? ¿Karamatsu? ¡Bienvenido a casa! – La voz se escuchaba un poco lejana y con eco.

- _Entonces está en el baño. –_ Se acercó a puerta. –Estoy en casa, my love. –

-Hoy regresaste temprano. ¿Todo está bien? –

-Sí, hoy terminé antes… ¿Te estás duchando? –

-Ya terminé, estoy en la bañera ahora. –

-Oh… Emm… ¿me dejas pasar? – Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-… Entra, está abierto. - El mayor giró la perilla y entró. Había mucho vapor. Ichimatsu en efecto estaba en la bañera, relajándose en el agua espumosa. Karamatsu se acercó a él y de inmediato le dio un romántico beso.

-… Sabes a chocolate… - Acusó el menor con un evidente tono molesto.

-Jeje… sí. Esas guitarras se veían deliciosas, no pude evitar probarlas. Thanks a lot, my kitty. – El joven en la bañera se abochornó y desvió la mirada. Nunca cambiaría.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? –

-No, acabo de entrar. – En cuanto dijo eso, Karamatsu comenzó a quitarse su traje. –Entonces entraré contigo. -

- _Eso pensé que dirías. –_ Supuso Ichimatsu en su mente, mientras miraba a su hermano darse rápido una ducha para poder entrar limpio con él.

El mayor se sentó en el otro extremo de la tina… y extendió sus brazos. Ichimatsu aceptó la invitación, se acercó a él y se recargó de espaldas en su pecho. Karamatsu lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-… Qué bien se siente. – Suspiró el joven de ceño fruncido.

-Debes estar cansado… -

-Un poco. –

-No te sobreesfuerces… -

-Descuida, estoy bien. – Lo tranquilizó y le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro. –Quería llegar antes a como diera lugar. Terminamos el proyecto a tiempo y nos darán el día libre mañana. –

-¿En serio? Yo tampoco trabajo mañana. –

-¿Eh? ¿En verdad? – Preguntó emocionado.

-Sí… La campaña de adopciones que publicitaste funcionó mucho mejor de lo que creíamos. Especialmente por éste día. Aunque fue difícil descartar a las personas que sólo los querían para usarlos como regalo… Me alegra que casi todos pudieran encontrar un buen hogar. – Su preciado Ichimatsu se escuchaba feliz… y claro, dicha felicidad se contagiaba. Karamatsu lo abrazó efusivo.

-Muy buen trabajo, Ichimatsu. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. –

El menor, al principio abochornado, correspondió su afecto acariciando sus manos. -… Tú… en verdad ayudaste mucho… Gra… Gracias… - El joven halagado sonrió satisfecho y besó su mejilla.

-Todo por ti, my dear. Me alegra haber llegado temprano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos bañábamos juntos. –

-Sólo fueron dos semanas… -

-Oye, para mí es mucho… ¡Ah! Es verdad. Choromatsu me envió hoy un e-mail. –

-¿Hmm? –

-Dice que va a venir de visita éste domingo. –

-… Ha venido los últimos tres domingos… -

-Lo sé… Es rápido porque está a quince minutos en tren. Pero me sorprende que aún crea que puede evadir a Osomatsu y venir solo. –

-… Es irónico que sea el mismo Osomatsu nii-san quien no le permita hablar de él; porque estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quiere hacer. –

-¿Crees que… al fin...? –

-… No lo sé. – El menor suspiró. -En todo éste tiempo, sabemos que Choromatsu nii-san jamás tuvo el valor de rechazarlo. Sin embargo, aún no sé qué tan lejos han llegado. Tal vez eso es de lo que quiere hablar. –

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Seguramente la perseverancia de Osomatsu ha sido recompensada. –

-Aún recuerdo su reacción cuando nos vio por primera vez. Si Osomatsu nii-san de verdad pudo ganárselo, yo más bien lo llamaría un milagro… -

-Heh… tienes razón… -

-… Bueno… eso decía de nosotros dos… Y míranos ahora. Estoy sentado en la bañera contigo mientras ahora tienes semejante erección. –

-Umm… ¿Cómo lo… –

-Es imposible no sentir eso, Kusomatsu. –

-… Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo… desde que entré has estado rozándome. –

-Tch… - Se giró para verlo de frente y se sentó en sus piernas. – Karamatsu miró de inmediato que también estaba muy excitado.

Ichimatsu recargó los brazos en los fuertes hombros de su hermano, y le dio un beso muy húmedo y erótico.

-… Bueno… ya que estamos así… vamos a hacernos cargo, ¿está bien? – Susurró en los labios del otro.

Karamatsu sonrió concupiscente. Ni siquiera le preguntó si había preparado su cuerpo para recibirlo. Con su sensual invitación fue suficiente para saberlo.

-Claro que sí, my little kitty… Ven aquí… -

•••

Aunque estuviera agotado, Karamatsu nunca perdía ni un ápice de la pasión con la que le hacía el amor… Ese día no fue la excepción.

Cada penetración, cada beso, cada contacto de sus manos… cada caricia de su lengua…

Ichimatsu se rendía al placer total.

El agua salpicaba por doquier…

-Karamatsu… Kara… ¡Ahh! –

-Ichimatsu… te amo… Ichi… matsu… -

-Hah… ¡Nh!... Te amo… ¡Karamatsu! ¡Más!... -

Ambos se entregaban el uno al otro con todo, como el primer día… Ambos unían sus cuerpos con regocijo, como la primera vez…

Y… ambos se amaban… como siempre, y como nunca…

•••

Después de su apasionado encuentro vespertino, terminar su baño y preparar la cena, la pareja se sentó a comer y a ponerse al día.

-¡Vaya! Esto es delicioso, my dear. – Ichimatsu había preparado las croquetas de carne que tanto le gustaban. –Es verdad, mañana es mi turno de preparar los bentos, ¿quieres algo en especial? –

-No sé… ¿qué tal tempura? Aún tenemos vegetales. –

-Perfect! Te preparé el almuerzo más delicioso, my love. – Esa se había convertido en una frase recurrente en su hermano mayor. Siempre que le hablaba así, Ichimatsu podía sentir cómo su corazón se llenaba a plenitud.

En ese instante le llegaron recuerdos de los primeros días que recién se mudaron al departamento. Ambos habían decidido repartirse los gastos y las tareas de su nuevo hogar. Al principio acordaron que prepararían los bentos un día cada quién, pero Karamatsu terminó preparándolos todos los días durante casi tres meses… ¿La razón? Los almuerzos de Ichimatsu eran prácticamente imposibles de comer. Las verduras saladas, el pescado terroso y el arroz quemado… - _Admito que fue deprimente. –_ Pero Karamatsu tuvo paciencia. – _Siempre comía lo que le preparaba, mintiéndome al decir que estaba delicioso… Lo hice enfermar muchas veces… -_ Por esa razón, Ichimatsu practicó mucho hasta que su comida fue lo suficientemente buena como para ver la expresión satisfecha en el mayor, sin que éste tuviera que fingirla.

Hacer feliz a Karamatsu, aunque fuera con nimiedades… lo hacía muy feliz también.

-Oye Ichimatsu. – La voz del mayor hizo que su mente regresara al presente. -¿Qué te parece si invitamos a venir a Jyushimatsu y a Todomatsu éste domingo? Ahora que la temporada ya terminó. – Se refería a la liga de béisbol profesional a la que el quinto Matsuno pertenecía ahora.

-No lo sé. Desde que Totty es su manager ha sido implacable con sus horarios. Aunque últimamente se ha vuelto débil ante las peticiones de Jyushimatsu. –

-Cierto, por eso hay que aprovechar. Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos los seis. Los llamaré mañana. –

-Descuida, ya que ahorremos lo suficiente para comprar el auto, nosotros mismos los visitaremos más a menudo, ¿cierto? –

-Sí. Y como por ahora Jyushimatsu es el único con auto, no está de más seguir pidiéndole venir aquí de vez en cuando, para ahorrar gasolina. –

-Ja, eres un tacaño… -

-Tal vez un día pueda comprar una motocicleta también. –

-Está bien… tú sólo preocúpate por ganar dinero suficiente y ya veremos. _Lo harás bien, eres un gran publicista después de todo. -_

 _-_ Heh, seguro. Déjamelo a mí, my honey. _–_ El menor esbozó una sonrisa, agradecido por su auto-confianza.

 _-_ Ah, acabo de recordar que el próximo lunes comenzará a trabajar la nueva doctora veterinaria en el albergue. Tal vez el lunes llegue un poco tarde. – Desde que el dueño anterior se jubiló, Ichimatsu se había convertido en el nuevo jefe y una de sus tantas obligaciones era contratar nuevo personal.

-Espera… ¿dijiste doctora? –

-… Sí. –

-Entonces… ¿es una chica? – Preguntó lo obvio.

-¿Eso qué importa? – Karamatsu guardó silencio.

-Ja, ¿qué? ¿Celoso? – Se burló el menor. El mayor se puso de pie, se acercó a él y le dio un profundo beso que sorprendió un poco al joven despeinado.

-… Tú sabes que sí… - Le bisbiseó en la oreja. Ichimatsu se estremeció.

Enseguida, Karamatsu lo incitó a ponerse de pie también y de inmediato lo abrazó efusivo.

-No puedo evitarlo… ¿Qué pasará si se enamora de ti? –

-… Idiota, eso no va a pasar. Es una mujer mayor y casada… – Le pellizcó ambas mejillas. –Eres demasiado consentido, Kusomatsu. Deja de pensar en tonterías. –

-Auch… Es tu culpa. –

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? –

-Sí… - Besó sus labios… una y otra vez. –Es tu culpa que esté loco por ti… - Ambos se miraron. Ichimatsu no dijo una palabra, pero para el mayor, ver sus mejillas ruborizadas y su mirada avergonzada era suficiente para él.

-Bueno… my love… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos ya a celebrar San Valentín? – Besó su mano y continuó.

-Nn… Imaginé que no tendrías suficiente… – Dijo con dificultad, pues el mayor ya lo estaba besando por todas partes. –Está bien… pero tú… harás todas las tareas mañana… ¿De acuerdo?... – Le demandó con leves gemidos. Imposible no excitarse con esos besos que lo hacían perder sus sentidos.

-Claro, sweetheart, como tú digas. – Besó su cuello, sus hombros, su rostro y su pecho. Ichimatsu rápido se dejó llevar por sus apasionadas caricias. Y de repente, cuando su hermano asió sus posaderas, Ichimatsu se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Aún no estás satisfecho, Kusomatsu pervertido? –

-No, quiero todo de ti, siempre quiero más… –

Unieron sus labios, frotaron sus lenguas…

Ichimatsu se separó un poco… y metió dos de sus dedos dentro de la caliente boca del mayor.

-… ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de bañar de chocolate ese obsceno cuerpo tuyo… - Le dijo despacio, saboreando sus labios. Karamatsu sintió que se encendía en llamas.

-… Oh, amor mío… Nada me gustaría más… - Le susurró, antes de abalanzarse hacia él y hacerle el amor en el mismo piso de la cocina.

•••

Continuaron en su habitación. Volvieron a unirse… Nunca era suficiente, sus jóvenes cuerpos ardiendo apasionadamente y sin restricciones seguían deseándose con desesperación…

Entrelazaron sus manos. Ichimatsu aún tenía en su dedo anular el anillo que Karamatsu le entregó el día que juraron amarse por siempre. Jamás se lo quitó… sin importar cuánto lo cuestionaran o qué tanto lo juzgaran.

En la mano de Karamatsu… también había un anillo. Ichimatsu se lo dio un año después. Para el cuarto Matsuno, poder ahorrar el dinero para comprarle un anillo igual tomó mucho más tiempo del que había pensado, puesto que su hermano mayor le había comprado uno demasiado costoso. – _Todo el tiempo que trabajaste fuera de la ciudad sólo fue para eso. Hay veces que aún me cuesta creerlo. –_

La manera en que se lo entregó, para Ichimatsu no fue nada especial. _–Sólo te invité a cenar. Planeaba dártelo ahí mismo en el restaurante pero por razones que ya no recuerdo no pude atreverme. Después salimos a beber, y a pesar de que hubo incontables oportunidades esa noche, tampoco me atreví. Luego, mientras volvíamos a casa… tú me viste deprimido. Ver tu rostro tan preocupado y sonrojado por mí, me conmovió hasta lo más profundo… En ese momento ya no pude soportarlo. Terminé dándote el anillo en un parque cercano y a oscuras. En el fondo me sentía furioso porque nada salió como quise… Pero tú… estallaste en llanto… y me dijiste que era el día más feliz de tu vida…_

 _Vinimos a casa… y lo hicimos toda la noche._

… _Justo como lo estamos haciendo ahora… -_

Karamatsu lo amaba con tanta pasión que Ichimatsu siempre terminaba fuera de sí. Se aferraba al mayor de tal manera que mordía y rasguñaba su piel…

Todo el amor que Ichimatsu anhelaba tener… el joven de largas pestañas lo correspondía inmensamente…

No… era mucho más que eso. La manera en la que se consagraba por completo a él lo terminaba estremeciendo hasta las lágrimas.

Y para Karamatsu… tener en sus manos el hermoso cuerpo del menor era una sensación indescriptible. Sentir a flor de piel la suavidad de Ichimatsu, deslizar entre sus dedos su sedoso y encantador cabello alborotado… penetrar en su tórrido interior y arder junto con él…

Manifestar ese amor, perderse en su propia pasión… necesitar uno del otro como si no existiera nadie más…

Eso es lo que significaba ser amantes…

Los anillos que se habían entregado habían sellado el compromiso de permanecer siempre juntos.

Sin embargo…

Entregar su alma… entregar todo su ser al otro… Esa era la verdadera promesa de amor eterno…

Amor que no necesitaba palabras ni objetos.

Porque, tenerse el uno al otro… era lo único importante…

Y lo único que necesitaban para ser felices…

•••

Ya eran las diez de la noche. Los Matsuno descansaban recostados en la cama de su habitación.

-Ichimatsu, acabo de recordar… -

-¿Hmm? –

-Escuché en la oficina que ésta noche habrá una lluvia de estrellas. –

-Ah, es cierto, creo haber escuchado sobre eso también. –

-¿Quieres que salgamos al balcón? –

-… No creo que puedan verse, Karamatsu, estamos en la ciudad. –

-Bueno, tal vez tengamos suerte. ¿No te gustaría? –

-Hmm, de acuerdo. Menos mal que dejaste de fumar. –

Karamatsu besó con ternura la frente del menor. –Claro que no. No haría nada que le disguste a my lovely kitty. – Ichimatsu le sonrió con cariño. Ya nunca volvió a sentir la necesidad de disimular su dicha.

El menor se levantó. –Ve. Yo iré en un momento. Llévate la frazada, hace frío. –

-¿Uh? Oh, está bien. –

•••

Mientras Karamatsu esperaba en el balcón, se cobijó con la manta. –Tiene razón… hace frío. –

Miró el cielo… y sonrió con nostalgia.

- _Ya no recuerdo cuántas veces miré el cielo pensando en ti. –_ Rio un poco. – _Y ahora estás aquí… conmigo… -_ Cerró sus ojos. – _Quise prometerte lo más inimaginable. El cielo y la tierra; la luna y las estrellas… Sin embargo, lo único que pude hacer para demostrarte mi amor fue ser yo mismo… Me alegra tanto que lo hayas aceptado…_

 _Tomaste todo de mí y al mismo tiempo me lo diste todo…_

 _Comprendí que no necesito prometer nada imposible… Sólo debo amarte por quien eres y dejar que me ames por quien soy…_

 _Me pregunto si… tú piensas lo mismo. –_

-Karamatsu… - La suave voz de Ichimatsu lo hizo abrir sus ojos.

Volteó para mirarlo y… vio que su amado hermano menor llevaba puesto el mismo yukata que le había regalado tiempo atrás.

Por unos instantes, el mayor se paralizó, boquiabierto.

-… Ese día vimos fuegos artificiales, ¿recuerdas? –

-… Sí… Cla… Claro que lo recuerdo. – El joven de ojos tranquilos se sentó junto a él. Karamatsu también lo cubrió con la frazada.

-Tal vez tengamos suerte, o tal vez no, pero no importa. Sólo… me alegra estar aquí contigo, ¿sabes? –

El joven de fuertes cejas sonrió, con los ojos vidriosos; muy enternecido por sus hermosas palabras.

-Soy tan afortunado… Muchas gracias, amor mío… - Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con afecto.

Karamatsu rodeó en su brazo al menor, y miraron el cielo.

Un rato después, Ichimatsu se quedó dormido.

•••

- _Cuando cerré los ojos, me sentí muy tranquilo… envuelto en tu calidez._

 _Recuerdo que antes de dormir, me hice una promesa: Hacerte siempre feliz, Karamatsu…_

•••

- _Esa misma noche, tuve un sueño._

 _Soñé que era un hombre viejo. Seguía trabajando en el mismo albergue, pero con diferentes personas… todas mucho más jóvenes que yo._

 _Observé mi reflejo en un cristal. Mi piel arrugada, mis ojos apagados, mi cabello blanco… mi postura encorvada…_

 _Ja, sí… Sin duda era muy viejo…_

 _Era el día de mi jubilación y las personas se reunieron a mi alrededor. Me felicitaban, me deseaban un buen retiro…_

 _Se veían como personas amables… Supe que los animales estarían en buenas manos. "Por algo los elegí", pensé._

 _Me pregunté si fui un buen jefe. Ellos estaban tristes porque me marchaba, así que quise imaginar que sí. Algunos de esos jóvenes incluso lloraban; pero yo no. Me sentía triste, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho, así que no vi ninguna razón para llorar._

 _Toda mi vida… viví como un hombre normal… Común y corriente._

 _Así mismo envejecí. Sin quejas ni arrepentimientos._

 _Salí del lugar… crucé la puerta… di unos pasos y…_

… _Te vi esperándome ahí afuera._

 _Karamatsu…_

 _Eras igual de viejo que yo. Tenías el mismo rostro arrugado… el mismo canoso cabello, la misma ropa anticuada y dolorosa de ver… los mismos ojos cansados…_

 _Y… la misma maravillosa sonrisa que tanto amo…_

 _Me recibiste con un gran ramo de rosas… y los brazos abiertos._

" _Ichimatsu, amor mío… Lo has hecho muy bien". Me dijiste, felicitándome._

 _En ese momento… rompí en llanto._

… _Y corrí hacia ti tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis agotados pies…_

… _Y te abracé…_

… _Y te besé…_

•••

Ichimatsu despertó, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Descansaba en el hombro de Karamatsu. Al moverse alertó a éste último, quien ya estaba dormitando también.

Miró que el menor se limpiaba los ojos.

-¿Ichimatsu? – De inmediato notó sus lágrimas. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? –

-Nada… No pasa nada… - Le respondió calmado… y sonriendo. El mayor no entendía, pero al ver su apacible sonrisa, se tranquilizó.

-Ichimatsu, no sabes cómo amo verte sonreír… - Las afectuosas palabras de su querido Karamatsu y el amor que expresaba en su rostro hacían vibrar todo su interior.

El menor lo abrazó y se recostó en su regazo. Sintió los diligentes latidos de su corazón y sus cálidos y protectores brazos rodeándolo.

Su olor… su tibia respiración… sus suaves caricias…

-… Karamatsu… -

-Dime. –

-… Gracias por estar conmigo… Te amo… - Lo estrechó con cariño. El joven de largas pestañas sonrió feliz.

-… Yo también te amo a ti… mi precioso Ichimatsu. -

Se miraron mutuamente… sonriéndose con todo el pletórico amor que ambos se profesaban.

Se besaron con ternura… y siguieron abrazándose.

Ichimatsu nunca le contó el sueño que tuvo, porque supo muy bien su significado.

- _Será una buena vida… Karamatsu…_

 _A tu lado… todos los días seré muy feliz…_

 _Porque te amo… y te amaré siempre… con todo mi ser… hasta el final de mis días…_

 _Eso es… lo que siento por ti. –_

~ FIN

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Antes que ninguna otra cosa, permítanme por favor agradecerles con toda mi alma que hayan leído el fic hasta el final. Los amo.

Después de todas sus dificultades, como dije antes… quería que cuando hubiera romance éste fuera tan meloso y cursi como fuera posible; espero haberlo logrado.

Uff, tardé nueve meses en terminarlo, con todo y los contratiempos, aún pienso que me tardé una eternidad. XD También debo decir que no cambié ni una sola cosa de lo que quería hacer. Tal vez agregué cosas que no planeé al principio, pero la idea original se mantuvo intacta de principio a fin.

Éste fic se convirtió en algo muy importante para mí. Después de todo, éste es mi primer fanfic, y SIEMPRE será mi primer fanfic. Por eso… aunque pasen los años… seguiré viéndolo con mucho cariño.

Intenté escribir de la misma manera que me gusta ver a mí. Me gustan las cosas fáciles y amenas de leer, sin muchas palabras rebuscadas o situaciones complicadas… (Creo que se nota, jeje)

Y bueno, como he dicho anteriormente, no soy escritora. Sé que lo que escribí tiene varias fallas. Fallas que aún debo corregir, por cierto. Mil gracias a los lectores que me corrigieron en su momento; por hacerlo de forma amable y siempre con respeto. Sólo quiero que sepan que di todo de mí, y que a pesar de los errores, hice mi mejor esfuerzo…

También, que lo hice con mucho amor. Amor por el hermoso fandom de Osomatsu-san, y por supuesto, por mi amada OTP. ;;w;;

En las próximas semanas voy a repasar el fic completo para intentar corregir los errores más notorios. Como dije desde el capítulo uno, puedo pecar de redundante (en serio, tantos pleonasmos son peores que los pecados capitales). T~T (También que uso muchísimos puntos suspensivos. Lo admito, soy culpable. XD Es que cuando los pongo en verdad me imagino las pausas, jeje)

Más que nada debo arreglar los errores de puntuación (o los que alcance a ver, al menos) y tal vez una que otra palabra que esté de más o algo. No sé, tengo miedo de revisar… ya me imagino los horrores que encontraré. X'D

En fin, de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi trabajo. Siempre lo voy a atesorar. A los que me siguieron desde los primeros capítulos, a los nuevos lectores… a los lectores casuales… A todos… muchas gracias.

Atte: Imperator.


End file.
